Alchemy of Souls
by Mslead-Kytrin
Summary: In a world where those possessing dark magic are looked at like evil beings, it's tough to grow up in an unforgiving environment. This is the story of a spiritual necromancer whose family has been hunted, the dragon who runs from his 'father,' the demon slayer who is searching for his sister, and the amazon who yearns to reunite with her fiance. [NALU] POSTING IN CHUNKS
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everyone! Mslead here to bring you another bulk fic! This fic is WAY longer than Empire, so it's going to take me a little longer to get it all posted. That being said, I hope you all enjoy it anyway. This fic has some darker themes to it, so this is your warning now since I'm posting this in bulk and it will NOT BE PROOF READ BEFORE.**_

_**READ THE WARNINGS:**_

_**There is blood in this fic, dark themes, talk of insanity, starvation and the occasional graphic description of abuse. This is also a mature fic so there will be some sex scenes. If that is too much, please do not read this fic.  
**_

CHAPTER 1

_The soul is the essence of life._

_Without the soul, nothing can exist. It binds and anchors the life energy that permeates creation into place allowing for life itself to take shape and grow. A single spark of life energy is all that's necessary to begin the journey, but without a soul to sustain it, the energy eventually bleeds away. Leaving behind a lifeless husk._

_Understanding this principle is the first, and most basic, tenant of magic. For without the soul to bind and direct life energy, magic itself would not be possible._

_There are none who understand this tenant better than the necromancer. Keepers of balance, and often the arbiters of life and death, it is a necromancer's sacred duty to ensure that the flow of life energy never stagnates or becomes corrupted. For if it did, magic itself would suffer grave consequences._

_Thus, it falls to us few brave enough to embrace both life and death and all its meanings to walk the line others dare not approach. No matter the cost._

-::-

"You sure about this Layla?"

Layla smiled sadly at the man who had become far more than a mere mentor in her youth and nodded, "I'm afraid it's necessary."

Gajeel frowned uncomfortably, "There's gotta be some other way." He protested, "You know I ain't the best with kids. And there are spells, protections, you can put up!"

"Do you really think I haven't done that already?" Layla huffed impatiently, "Gajeel, I've taken every precaution I know, and borrowed a few more, but I can't take the chance it won't be enough." She sighed, "Jude and I have become far more successful and prominent than I ever dreamed we could be. We can't just vanish into the crowd. Not anymore."

"What about huntin' these lunatics down?" Gajeel suggested, "That'd end the problem?"

"Yes, but for how long?" Layla countered, "There's always someone stupid or desperate enough to take a deal from _him_ and you know it." She reached forward and grasped his hands, "Please Gajeel. You know I'll be as careful as I can, but there aren't any guarantees. Especially for the likes of me and my daughter."

He sighed, "You're sure then?" He asked, "She's gonna follow your footsteps?"

Layla's lips twitched upwards wryly, "I'll say. I caught her talking to a wild forest spirit just last week. There's little chance Lucy will be able to resist the call of her bloodline."

Gajeel nodded and curled his hand over hers, "Alright then squirt." He replied, "I'll do it. But you damned well better do your best to make _sure_ it's just a precaution you got that! I've buried enough of your damn line prematurely."

Layla smiled in relief and nodded as she slid the papers across the table to him, "So have I you old vampire. So have I."

Gajeel glared at the papers as if they had personally offended him. And in a way they had. To him, they represented the end of Layla's life. As if she were seeing the end of her life had already accepted her fate.

He wanted to deny the possibility, but he couldn't deny the truth that nothing was absolute. He was old enough to see dragons fall and friends turn into enemies.

So it was with a heavy heart he scrawled his name in large, jagged letters under Jude and Layla's names to be the benefactor of their business until Lucy turned eighteen.

Under that he jotted his name again under another line which put their only daughter Lucy, in his care should anything happen to her parents.

He pressed his hand flat against the table, glaring at Layla, "Promise me you ain't gonna do anything stupid."

Layla gave him a sad smile and slid the paper back to herself where the notary was waiting.

"Thank you Gajeel," she apologized to him but something in her expression was resigned, "don't worry. This is only a precaution."

Gajeel didn't feel so confident about that, but watched as the forms were legalized. Before he even realized it, he had become Lucy Heartfilia's godfather.

-::-

Natsu scowled as he listened to his dad thumping around outside his private lair, the pain in his neck throbbing hotly under the bandage. As was so often the case, Acnologia had come home snarling about the stupid mortals he had to work through, and Natsu hadn't been quick enough to bare his throat in submission.

The resulting fury had led to a beating he was already healing from and a laceration on his neck bad enough to require bandaging.

His dad has, of course, been apologetic the moment the blood had started flowing, but Natsu wasn't interested in apologies.

It had been getting worse for years and he was getting tired of it. He knew he couldn't beat his dad, not yet anyway, but he was tired of bearing the brunt of the elder dragon's rage. He tried his best to stay on the right side of Acnologia's temper, but it was never enough, and he was sick of it.

He glared at his window and contemplated trying to escape through it again. He'd tried for the first time a couple years ago after his father had drunkenly raged about some dragon called Igneel and how Natsu was growing up an exact replica of him.

The roar his father had nearly unleashed at the time had terrified him and he'd bolted before he'd been properly aware of what he was doing. Not that he'd gotten far before his dad caught up to him, all apologies once again, but it had given him the start of an idea. And a goal.

One day he would escape. He would leave this weirdly wrong nest and never look back. No matter how long it took or how hard it was he would do it.

His father sounded like he was in his usual blend of mad-at-everything-but-not-exclusively-Natsu and wondered if he dared to stage another escape attempt now while he was still distracted.

He felt a thrill of fear shoot through him as he contemplated his options. Outside of the nest, it was hell. Literally. The home to all demons.

Acnologia was terrifying enough on his own that all demons small and large steered away from their nest. But outside of it, Natsu would be hunted down like the rest of their species.

That much Natsu believed to be true. Their race of demons were extremely oriented towards packs. It was how they thrived. Natsu felt that instinct as true as anything else, but there were none of their kind left.

According to Acnologia, the were all hunted down, most often in their youth because of how they gained their power when they were older.

Acnologia had only been spared his due to being contracted with a human. At that point, Natsu learned not to ask his father any more questions about it. It would often send his dad into a blind rage that lasted for hours.

Still, it had breed a certain level of caution into Natsu over venturing out on his own.

Other demons would enslave him or harvest him for his parts. They would kill and torture him simply for being the son of Acnologia, much less being what he was.

Natsu buried his face in his scarf, listening to his father snarl out orders and demands for his target to be eliminated.

The scarf had his fathers magic in it, comforting and warm. It was so unlike how Acnologia felt at any time, Natsu had to wonder what happened to his father from the time he was hatched to now for such a dark change to take place.

Still, it sent a wave of reassurance and strength through Natsu, and he huffed out a breath, deciding to take the risk again. Perhaps this time, this time he would make it far enough.

His neck throbbed in protest, not liking the idea of moving. Especially not in the rough and unwelcoming terrain of hell, but Natsu was already pressing a hot hand against the lock on his window to melt it through.

Anywhere was better than here. Even hell.

He scrambled out the window while his father was distracted, not even noticing how he tripped an alarm his father had set.

With lungs burning, Natsu didn't even make it past the boundaries of their territory before Acnologia's shadow descended down on him. Angry and hellbent on retrieving his misbehaving son.

-::-

"Jellal!"

Jellal turned at the sound of his name and smiled at the beaming redhead jogging up to him, "Erza." He greeted, "I was hoping you'd be here."

"Well where else would I be?" Erza asked laughingly, "I'm a little worried about you though. You've been spending so much time alone lately." She peered at him with a frown, "What's wrong?"

Jellal felt his heart melt at her concern and reached out to grasp her hand, "I've just been thinking a lot." He confessed, and reached up to brush his fingers against her betrothal necklace, the mate to which he wore around his wrist, "Do you ever think about what our betrothal will mean?"

Erza cocked her head slightly, her frown deepening in confusion, "It means we'll be married someday." Worry replaced the confusion and she stepped back a little, "Why? Do you not want to do it?"

"No!" Jellal exclaimed hurriedly, "That's not it!" He reached over and pulled her into a hug, "I'm happy for our betrothal." He assured her, "You're my best friend." He pulled back a little to look at her, "I just feel..." He struggled a little, "Confined."

"By what?" Erza asked curiously.

Jellal looked out over the water longingly, "By our people." He admitted, and hung his head, "I know it sounds horrible, but I don't fit well among the Amazons."

Erza furrowed her brow, the confusion back, "But you're a great fighter! You're the only one our age who can beat me regularly! And your magic is powerful!"

He shook his head, "My magic is powerful, but it isn't suited to Amazon magic." He contradicted, "I have to constantly fight to get it to work." He looked down at his hands, "And I can feel things beyond what the elders say I should. There's so much more I could do if I just knew how." He looked at her, "Did you know I can almost taste the elements themselves?"

Erza frowned thoughtfully. That was definitely beyond the scope of most Amazonian magic. Theirs was primarily a martial magic. Suited to the battlefield and little else. Even her mother's enchanting ability had little application outside combat. Jellal sounded like he was talking about the potential for more. Much more.

"Then you should go to the mainland." She smiled in conclusion, causing him to jerk around to look at her in shock.

"What!"

Her smile widened, "You should head to mainland." She repeated firmly, "The outsiders know all kinds of magic we don't. If you can't find something that works for you here, maybe out there you can find what you're looking for."

"But... what about...?" He gripped his bracelet and she smiled, her hands resting over his.

"That won't change." She told him confidently, "I know I won't be allowed to leave until I'm of age, but you have more freedom than I do. If we can find a good teacher willing to take you I bet we have a shot at it! And I'll train extra hard so I can come join you as soon as possible!"

Jellal's expression softened into one of pure love, "And what of your people here princess?" He teased softly, "You're slated to be the next queen."

Erza lifted her chin stubbornly, "Mother's not going anywhere for a long time." She replied, "And I won't take over for her until you're with me."

Jellal gave Erza a hesitant smile, seeming to be hopeful for the option of learning more. He brushed his fingertips across his armored breastplate, over the etching that bore Erza's family crest.

He had always felt out of sorts among their people, except when he was with Erza. But he needed to be someone his queen could rely on. And if he had the opportunity to go out and learn more, so he could one day become a man Erza could rely on...

"Alright then, if you insist," Jellal gave her a boyish smile and laughed when Erza took his hand, "Is there anyone you think your mother would have in mind for me?"

"I'm sure she will," Erza gave him a bright smile, "She gets visitors from the mainland on occasion, and she speaks very highly of a man who I'm sure would be an excellent mentor."

"Anyone you and your mother would recommend will be good," Jellal said eagerly, his fingers squeezing hers.

They threaded through the lovely tree hangings, the vines and canopies that shielded them from the harsh sun overhead.

"Yes, but you have to promise to come back one day," Erza pulled him to the side to allow older Amazons to pass with loads of shields and magical artifacts, pushed along a heavy cart.

"To make good on our marriage?" Jellal laughed, looking at Erza's shy and suddenly uncertain face. He wrapped her up in a tight hug and he nodded, curling his fingertips in her scarlet locks.

"Nothing could keep me away."

Erza pulled away with a bright smile that left Jellal feeling all warm inside. Her joy was infectious as if his words had burned away all sense of doubts that remained.

"Then let's go talk to mother about penning a letter to Master Brain," Erza said fondly, "He will take excellent care of your education."

—::—

In a snowy mountain, quite a distance away from the Amazons home island, and yet somehow closer to Natsu's home in Hell, stood the smoking remains of a destroyed village.

Fire lashed out like angry hands at the black sky, directly in contrast with the bitter bite of the icy cold snapping at the fingers and toes of the town's inhabitants. A demon roared out its glee, standing stories taller than the tallest building in the small town. Among its destruction, it smashed and slaughtered every living creature it could get its claws on.

Following behind the raging demon, strode a single, skeletal looking man with hollow eyes and a permanent grin on his skull-like mouth. He collected the bodies and souls of those slain, striding after his demonic familiar without a care to the destruction left in his wake.

In the shambles of one house, a little girl was trying desperately to lift and tug away the debris from her fallen home. Under which was her little brother, trapped and shouting weakly for her to run away.

Their village was targeted because of what they were. The strength and power of the magic they manipulated was a closely guarded secret, known to only a few in their family.

Devil Slayers, capable of striking down demons of all strengths and sizes should they have to. They lived in relative isolation, honing their magic and traveling out away from their home for larger jobs.

It seemed like their secret had been found out.

Her mother and father were dead, but her little brother..! He could still be alive! He could still make it!

Even though the little girl knew how weak his cries had become before they had stopped entirely.

"Gray! Stay awake please!" She sobbed, her fingertips bloody and torn from scrabbling against the splintery house, "please you can't leave me here alone!"

"Ultear..." Gray's weak voice warned from under the wreckage. He coughed, and something about it sounded horribly wet, "...r-run..!"

Too late did she look up to find herself overshadowed by the skeletal man, his smiling face glaring down at her in a way that sent cold horror shooting down her spine.

She lashed a hand up, sending a thin rose vine of icy magic up to smack the necromancer in the face and try to get away, only for her magic to be slapped away.

He watched her in amusement and snapped his fingers.

The wreckage of her home shifted, pushing up enough for the figure of a man to slide out, lifting the roof up enough for a person to climb out.

"Dad!" Ultear cried out in joy that he was alive, only to freeze at the unresponsive way he moved and the milky look in his eyes.

Dead.

She screamed as the undead form of her father lunged for her, gripping her around the arms and hoisting her painfully into the air as if she weighed nothing. Tears stung her eyes, as she was unaware of her little brother managing to slide out from under the roof that their dad had shifted out of the way.

"The Devil slayers themselves, and so much potential with this one girl!" The necromancer cackled, "I believe I will take both of these lovely specimens. There will be plenty to learn from both of you."

"Come Deliora, quit playing in the snow. We've claimed our samples, both alive and dead. We should be able to garner quite a bit of information from the two of them," the necromancer chuckled, ignoring how Ultear screamed herself hoarse, crying out for her brother while her father obeyed his new master.

Gray, could only watch as he bled into the snow, coughing and wheezing weakly as the demon and necromancer who destroyed his life left with his only remaining family he had left.

Tears dropped down his face, freezing into his skin as he passed out in the wreckage.

Only to wake up hours later to a white haired boy with dark eyes staring at him from an inch away.

"Gildarts! He's awake!" The boy called, disappearing from Gray's vision.

Only to swiftly be replaced by a red headed man who had an impish smile and kind eyes. Gray groaned a little as the man gently hoisted him up from the snow.

"Alright, easy does it," he said gently, "I've got ya. Let's get you somewhere warm how 'bout?"

Gray didn't have enough strength in him to resist, even as the odd man and the weirder boy took him away from his wrecked home.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Lucy choked on a sob as she stared at the cold grave of her mother. It seemed strange and wrong to think of her mother being buried there. Layla had always been so very full of life. Such stillness was unnatural, and it disturbed her.

"This isn't right." She choked around the lump in her throat, fresh tears cascading down her cheeks, "Daddy this isn't right!" She looked blearily up at her father, uncaring of the others at the wake, "Mommy's not supposed to be like that! She should be moving! Why won't she move?!"

Jude lost his own battle against tears as he knelt and pulled his distraught daughter into a tight hug, "Lucy... you know you mother's joined the cycle of life." He said slowly, suddenly painfully aware that he had to curb Lucy's magic now that Layla was gone. His wife had always said that Lucy was powerful, possibly even had the potential to match their renowned ancestress Anna.

"But!" Lucy protested, squirming in his hold, "She shouldn't be there! Why can't we bring her back?!"

Jude closed his eyes briefly and prayed that the other mourners wouldn't think anything beyond a child's lack of understanding in her question.

"You know it doesn't work that way." He replied and pulled back enough to look at his stubborn daughter, "You remember what mommy said?" He smiled a little at her and brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes, "About the natural flow?"

Lucy pouted and looked down, "There's a balance to life and death." She recited, "And we should always respect it. The dead are dead and they in turn will help bring about new life. That's the natural flow of life."

Jude nodded patiently, "Mommy's joined the natural flow." He told her seriously, "And even though it hurts us now, we can be comforted in the fact that her life has joined the world and will bring forth new life somewhere." His smile widened a little as his own words comforted him a little, "And her spirit will be waiting for us. Wouldn't it be better to greet her someday with all sorts of stories about how we lived then still hurting from her death?"

Lucy gave him a skeptical look he, frankly, couldn't blame, "I just miss her so much daddy."

His heart clenched and shattered at the tiny words and he nodded, "I know honey." He pulled her close again, "I miss her too."

Neither father nor daughter noticed a wild haired man watching the whole scene from one side, grief on his face. He turned and left as he watched the pair hug again. He couldn't stand watching any more, though it was gratifying to know that Jude was taking Lucy's magic in hand despite his lack of it. Not a lot of people could do that.

Still, it hurt to know that Layla's fears had been entirely justified.

Rage welled up in him all of a sudden and he slammed a fist into the nearest tree, causing it to shake a few leaves onto him, and he hung his head as he slumped against its sturdy trunk.

"Damnit Layla... you said you'd be careful." He growled harshly, "You swore to me I wouldn't have to bury you too.

A soft breeze rustled around him and the memory of him signing those papers wavered in front of his eyes.

"Yeah." He croaked, a rueful smile curled his lips, "Yeah I know. That don't mean I have to like it though squirt."

The breeze curled around him comfortingly for a moment in an almost hug and Gajeel sighed as he pushed away from the trunk, "You know I ain't gonna take this lyin' down." He growled at it, "I can't."

The breeze brushed over his forehead one last time as the sounds of the wake ending reached his ears and he waved it off, "Don't worry about me." He grunted, "Go be with your family for a while. Your runt needs you."

He could almost hear her laughter as another memory of her scolding him to come visit more often played before his eyes and he chuckled, "Yeah, yeah. I will." He promised, "But not before the bastards that did this to you are dealt with."

With that he stalked out of the cemetery, hunting, death, and blood on his mind. It was the least he owed his friend's spirit.

-::-

Natsu tried to blend into the wall, fear strangling his lungs and anger pulsing through his veins. His dad was furious.

He pushed himself into the corner, trying to make himself as small as possible to avoid being seen, but he knew it was only a matter of time before his father's attention fell on him. Natsu hoped he might avoid the initial wave of his wrath, considering Acnologia had started off in such a good mood...

He backed up as his father smashed shelves and chests of gold. Without noticing, Natsu's elbow bumped into a small, glass bauble that his father happened to like.

Natsu acted quickly, snatching the glass constellation from the air before it could smash into the floor. However, the action still caught Acnologia's attention, and his dark eyes locked onto Natsu holding one of his most prized possessions.

"What are you doing?" Acnologia thundered, stomping up to Natsu and snatching the delicately spun glass from his son's limp grasp.

Immediately a surge of anger welled up within Natsu and he glared up at his father.

"Nothing! I just caught it!" He protested, "It was going to fall over and—!"

Natsu went reeling to the side by the hard smack that sent his teeth rattling in his skull. He blinked past the daze and stared up at Acnologia, sensing that his father's rage went a bit beyond the moment.

"Don't you dare glare up at me with those eyes! Putting your hands all over my belongings," Acnologia gripped Natsu by his hair and lifted the squirming boy up out of the air.

Hatred burned in his eyes, one that was reflected by Natsu as he yelled and kicked out with his legs.

"You look more and more like that scum Igneel every day," he spat, and Natsu didn't even have the sense to wonder who that was before he was being flung back.

He whimpered as he fell on the nest floor, panting as Acnologia advanced on him in all his rage, "and it was his friend, that damned vampire that destroyed all of my soldiers! Useless scum! Now I have to start my network back up again!"

His burning eyes glared down at Natsu, telling the child whose fault he thought this was. He scooted back, a tremor working through his gut, down to his belly.

Natsu didn't even try to apologize, knowing it would just send Acnologia into a higher fury.

"You're crazy!" He shouted instead, scrambling to his feet as he tried instead to run, "I didn't do anything, leave me alone!"

A blinding pain cut into his side as he suddenly felt something hot, slush against his hip. He stared down at the claws buried into his side, cutting him open.

Natsu's mouth fell open, shock taking its place over the pain as his knees trembled and weakened. He met Acnologia's furious eyes and his father's claws that had aimed to gut him.

And he saw the rage bleed out of Acnologia's eyes, being replaced by shock and horror over his actions.

Natsu collapsed, blood falling free from his injury and wondering if perhaps, this time he was actually going to die?

—::—

Erza scowled as she slashed through a training dummy with unsatisfying ease, and resisted the urge to apply the same attack to every other training dummy, and maybe one or two of the columns while she was at it.

"You seem angry today Erza." An elegant voice called from behind her and she turned to find her mother standing there with a soft, but knowing, look, "What has you so frustrated child? The call of battle?"

Erza huffed a little and crossed her arms, "That has nothing to do with anything." She grumbled, "I just need to vent."

"I can tell." Her mother replied wryly as she surveyed the carnage of the training arena, "But have you considered perhaps talking about what's troubling you instead of destroying all of our practice dummies?" She shifted a bit and smirked, "Or perhaps you would like to fight your mother instead?"

Erza's eyes widened at the offer, but before she quite knew what she was doing she lunged forward with a battle cry. Steel clashed against steel as Queen Irene blocked her attacks with an ease born of experience. An ease that only fueled Erza's own fury.

"Your form is good." Irene complimented calmly as they moved around the arena, "Textbook perfect in fact.. Though you have yet to begin incorporating your own flair fully into the basic forms I can see the start of it."

She smiled as her upset daughter requipped into another armor, "Ah, trying for overwhelming force." She noted, "A good strategy for most opponents, though a risky one if your opponent is capable of meeting your ferocity." She smirked as she cast a light enchantment on Erza and her daughter promptly dropped to the ground like a stone, "Or can negate it."

"Mother..." Erza growled as Irene slammed her sword down next to her cheek, effectively ending the short spar, and knelt down.

"Now... do you want to tell me what has you so upset that I could hear you in the throne room?" She asked mildly before a wicked smirk crossed her face, "Or perhaps I should tickle it out of you?"

Erza shot her a glare before her shoulders slumped in defeat and she sighed, "It's Jellal."

Irene raised a surprised eyebrow and released her enchantment as she reached out to help her daughter up, "Jellal?" She asked, "What's happened to him?"

Erza shook her head in frustration, "That's the problem!" She exclaimed, "I don't know! His letters home are different. I mean, you wouldn't know it to look at it, but I feel something... cold... in them now." She slumped a bit, "I can't explain it any better. I just know something's wrong. I just don't know what." She gripped her betrothal necklace, "And I can't rest easy."

Irene studied her daughter thoughtfully. This sounded like something a bit beyond the usual teenage angst over a crush, or betrothed in her daughter's case. There was genuine worry there, and frustration. She'd always had mixed feelings about sending Jellal off to learn outsider magic, reluctant to entrust one of her precious people to anyone else, but the opportunity had simply been too great.

The magic of their home kept them protected, and her predecessors had been all too happy to hide away from the rest of the world and pretend it didn't exist. It wasn't a view Irene shared. The outside world didn't stop after all, and if they intended to survive they needed to be aware of what the outside was capable of. More than that, the boy himself had been eager to go.

The son of one of her priestesses and an outsider, Jellal had always been a little different, his late father's magical strength manifesting early and strongly, so allowing him to explore his father's world, and magic, had seemed like a fine idea despite her misgivings.

Now it seemed she should've listened to them more.

She shook off the sense of foreboding that thought produced, and smiled encouragingly at her daughter, "If there's something wrong he won't be able to hide it from you." She replied and dropped a hand on Erza's shoulder, "Now, why don't we get some lunch, and afterwards we'll work on your training?"

Her smile widened, "After all, wouldn't it be quite a surprise for him if you passed your age tests early?"

Erza smiled at her mother but seemed comforted by the idea. Neither she, nor Queen Irene noticed as the defenses of their island began to fail. Neither did they pick up on the fleet of ships which came their way.

—::—

Gray glared out of the window of the truck he was crammed into with a wizard named Gildarts and a boy around his age named Lyon. The former was a powerful man, whose reputation was known all throughout the West, while Lyon had apparently been from another town just north of Gray's that had been razed by Deliora.

Gray was distinctly aware that he had relatives living up further north, but because of the terrain they hadn't visited in some time. Apparently this boy had been one of their students, and thus learned a similar magical art to Gray's.

It had been some time since Gray's village had been destroyed, and it felt like ages since Gray had even been able to move after the attack. Gildarts and Lyon had to take him further south to receive healing from an angry old lady named Porlyusica, and by the time he recovered the trail to his attackers had gone cold.

"Alright kids, I know you two ain't got a lot going on right now, but keep your heads up. I'm going to leave you with a friend of mine and he'll help the two of you get on your feet," Gildarts glanced at the two kids, both rather sullen. He was just glad they weren't currently in the middle of trying to pull one another's hair out.

"What are you going to do old man?" Gray demanded, squinting at Gildarts out of the corner of his eye.

"Old man?!" He gawked at Gray, looking offended. He huffed for a moment and shook his head, "Well brat, I find in moments like this it's usually better if you try to get as much information as possible about your targets."

"But I've been looking for a way into Hell for a while. A way that a human can survive in," Gildarts sighed, "I got something precious stuck over there, and I can't get to it."

"What is it?" Lyon chimed in, looking up at Gildarts in confusion.

"My kids," Gildarts replied simply. His eyes dragged on Gray and Lyon, "you two brats remind me of them."

"It's why I'm such a sucker and dealing with you two foul-mouthed sea urchins," he smirked at them and pulled beside a fence outside a cottage.

"Oy! Makarov! I've got someone here to see you!" Gildarts roared out from the driver side of his truck.

At first there was no response, until Gildarts laid on the horn until the small wooden door snapped open and an angry, elderly man appeared.

"Fine! What is it! What do you want?" The man, presumably Makarov, demanded as he appeared in Gray's vision.

He was old and tiny, looking wizened like an apple, but with a powerful glitter in his eyes that reminded him of Gildarts.

Gray wondered if the man even came up to his shoulder.

At Gildarts nudging, they all filed out of the truck and out in front of the man. From inside the house, a blond teenager stood from the threshold, glaring out unwelcoming at the intruders.

"Good afternoon Laxus," Gildarts greeted, only for the teenagers glare to darken and the boy to slam the door shut in the wake of his greeting.

Still, Gray was certain the unfriendly teenager was watching from a window somewhere.

"Don't mind him Gildarts, he's still getting over the uh..." his eyes flickered to the children, "...loss of his parents. I've been keeping an eye on the boy so not to trouble the council."

Gildart's expression looked unreasonably grim by that sentence, and Gray wondered what exactly was the story behind Laxus, the council, and his parents.

He didn't ask though, knowing he wouldn't want anyone to pry in on his own life without permission. Gray quickly avoided his eyes when Makarov's attention fell on him.

"And who are these?" Makarov questioned.

"Two mages from the north. Their towns were set upon by demons and they were the sole survivors," Gildarts commented.

A flare of hot anger burst within Gray, and he kicked the man in the shin.

"We aren't the only ones! My sister is alive! She was just taken away!" Gray insisted hotly, gritting his teeth and glaring at both men to dare say otherwise.

Gildarts howled and hopped up and down on one foot, while Makarov gave Gray such a patiently sympathetic look that he was unsure what to think of it. Or if the man even believed him.

"Then let us do our best to find her, right m'boy?" Makarov asked, stepping aside to let them pass to his home, "we will get you all sorted right away, and I'm sure the guild Lamia Scale nearby will have everything you two will need."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Lucy knew the second she snuck into her mother's workroom that she would get into big trouble if her dad found out she was there without permission. He'd forbidden her from practicing on her own on the grounds that without magic he couldn't help her if something went wrong. It was, she reluctantly admitted, a fair rule. But that didn't stop her from creeping further into the workroom.

Just the sight and smell of it brought stinging tears to her eyes as the memories washed over her. Memories of her mother making potions and talking about magic and the spirits. She'd learned the foundations of magic in here, and it made her heart hurt to know that all she had still were memories.

Even now, a year later, it hurt.

She'd tried her best to move on past the hurt, but it was hard. So very hard. And it wasn't made any easier by the fact she was alone so much now. Her dad meant well, and he tried really hard, but she knew the railroad took up a lot of his time, and being on the estate she couldn't go out and meet friends. That wasn't even an option with the servant children. They were off in school all day while she was with tutors, and the few times she'd tried to strike up a friendship it hadn't gone well.

About the only solace she had was talking to the forest spirits that inhabited their land, but even that was difficult. Like the fae, the nature spirits could, and would, lead her away into their own world if she wasn't very careful and as much fun as it sounded she absolutely could not, would not, leave her dad alone.

She loved him too much for that.

Still, she ached for a friend to play with, and remembered her mom talking about the many kinds of familiars available to people with magic. She hoped maybe she could attract a familiar to her. Even if it wasn't human at least she would have someone to play with, and that would make up for a lot.

Even her dad getting mad at her for doing magic behind his back.

She moved over to her mother's library and began going through the books as carefully as she could. Many of them were personal journals and grimoires from her family, many more were full of things she couldn't understand, and sometimes extremely scary pictures as well, but eventually she found what she was looking for.

She frowned a little as she flipped through the pages of the beginning spellbook and nearly collapsed in relief that basic familiar summoning was among the spells. She could do this!

She read the spell over carefully and grinned as it described how it would attract a familiar, or familiars, best suited to her. It even went into a similar explanation about the many types and what their magical properties were.

Excited now, she set the book down and very carefully studied the directions before going to get some chalk from her mother's special box. It was magic chalk she knew, specially created by her mom for use in spells and rituals. Its touch of power would help boost her own magic when she cast her spell, and she couldn't think of anything better.

After all, if she was going to have a best friend, she needed to make sure she didn't fail because she was too weak.

She propped up the heavy tome so she could see the circle and began carefully drawing out the circle, aware that it was starting to get late in the afternoon, and her father could come home at any time. The thought sent a thrill of excitement through her along with the fear that he would catch her, and she sped up as much as she dared.

Still, she was pleased to get the intricate circle looking exactly right as she stepped into the outer one. She took a deep breath to steady herself and carefully used her ritual knife, a knife her mother had gifted her when she began her training, to prick her finger and drop some blood in the center. She wiped the blade down and closed her eyes as she pushed her magic into the lines as she'd been taught.

There was a moment where nothing happened but then the entire circle lit up in brilliant gold.

A flash of light burst in Lucy's field of vision, a dancing flame forming in the center of the circle before It coalesced into the shape of a boy who was crouched on all fours.

His eyes were sharp, pupils slitted and head cocked to her in a way that was reminiscent of a reptile.

He opened his mouth and let loose a dark sounding hiss that ended with a sharp click. His head tilted and eyes rounded to her curiously. He circled around, looking confused before he flopped backwards onto his back.

"H-hello?" Lucy gave her new familiar a nervous look, "I'm Lucy. What's your name?"

The creature seemed to realize she couldn't understand him and a hesitant smile drifted over his face. His mouth worked wordless, and Lucy thought for a moment that the smile on his face grew with a fierceness that almost took her by surprise.

"Natsu. My name is Natsu," he murmured back, his voice sounding rough and like he wasn't used to speaking. He mirrored how she sat, shifting his weight back and crossed his legs. He had a thick, shiny looking scar across his side that looked like it had healed over, and a fainter one across his throat. He must have been a familiar used to combat, but by his smile he didn't look very threatening.

"You summoned me?" Natsu shifted, looking nervous and a little hopeful. His shoulders hunched forward and he scooted towards Lucy, "why?"

Lucy blushed a little and offered him a nervous smile of her own, "Well, I wanted a friend." She admitted, "My mommy used to summon spirits and other friends I could play with." Her expression dropped, "But she died not long ago."

"That makes you sad?" Natsu asked, and Lucy jerked her eyes back up to find him staring at her in a mix of confusion and vague worry. There was also something he seemed to be restraining in his eyes, as if the death of a parent wouldn't bother him. Had he never had a mommy to miss?

That thought seemed almost as sad to her as her own grief, so she nodded.

"I miss her a lot." She replied softly, "But that's why I summoned you. It's lonely here by myself and since mommy can't summon me a friend I decided I'd summon my own!"

She hesitated a moment, "Um, you will be my friend right?"

A dazzling bright smile, that contained surprisingly sharp teeth, met her.

"You bet I will!" Natsu crowed excitedly, crowding into her space and looking like he had just won the lottery. He came nose to nose with Lucy, and he couldn't mask the raw joy in his eyes, "It's lonely back home too! Being your friend sounds like fun!"

"Really?" Lucy squealed excitedly, "That's amazing! Thank you!"

Natsu laughed a bit over her enthusiasm, not thinking this mistress was at all like the one his father had spoken about. She seemed nice, and Natsu never wanted to go back to hell. Her summons had come at a perfect time, his father had been in another foul mood and Natsu wasn't sure he would have been able to survive another one of his temper tantrums. The last time he had been so severely beaten within an inch of his life, it had taken Natsu a week to fully recover even with his advanced healing.

This time he had been so desperate for an escape, he reached out his magic on all fronts to try and call someone to summon him. His luck had held out, because someone with a similar magic had managed to grasp hold of him and pull him from his father's protections.

Natsu stuck his hand out towards her, "C'mon, you have to make it official or another demon could take my place!"

Lucy blinked a little at that reveal, and Natsu went bone still at the expression on her face.

"You're a demon?" She asked curiously, wondering if she could remember any of her mother's friends being demons.

Natsu cocked his head, trying to breathe through the panic that wanted to dig its claws into him. She hadn't known she was summoning a demon? He didn't want to go back to hell! His father would actually kill him this time if his contract was rejected by her. He tried to keep the fear and desperation off his face and stared at her in surprise, "Well yeah. That's what you wanted right? A demon?"

His hand lowered a little and a hint of sadness crept into his eyes that he couldn't hide back completely, "Did you not want a demon?"

"No!" Lucy exclaimed hastily, suddenly terrified of driving away her new friend, "No that's not it! I just didn't know I would summon a demon." She ducked her head shyly, "I've... kind of never done this before."

Natsu's expression cleared and he smiled at her again, that anxious ball of knots and fears easing up under her easy admittance, "Hey, no worries!" He exclaimed, "I can help you! Just say what you want from me as your familiar. You gotta make it sound like a promise. When you're done, I'll agree or disagree, and we shake on it to seal the deal. Okay?"

He vaguely remembered Acnologia explaining the process to him in the past, but he didn't know the particulars exactly. Still he didn't want to assume anything he wasn't supposed to and get himself tangled in something worse than his father. Although he didn't think that could be worse. He touched the scarf draped over his chest for comfort.

Lucy nodded and frowned as she thought about how to phrase her words. She wanted to make sure nothing could stop them from being friends, "I promise to always be your friend as long as you'll always be mine." She said firmly, "No matter what."

Natsu's smile practically engulfed his face at the simple request. He could do that! He could _so_ do that! It wouldn't even be hard compared to what Acnologia would always do to him, "And I agree to always be your friend." He replied cheerfully, "No matter what you need I'll come, and I'll always protect you. Deal?"

Lucy smiled and reached out to take his hand firmly in hers, jumping slightly as there was a bright flash of light between them and something warm and bright touched her heart.

She had officially created her first contract.

Natsu's eyes flared gold with the light of her magic and he blinked it away, looking surprised. Excitement seemed to shiver over him and his hand reached up to hover over his heart. His smile softened into something sweet as he stared down at his own chest in awe. For the first time in his life he felt hope. Like he finally had a way out of hell and from the claws of his father.

It was a shimmer of safety, and Natsu reveled in it.

Something warm touched his cheeks and he snapped his gaze up to Lucy. He reached out and took her hand, his fangy smile practically bursting from the seams. He dragged her out of the circle and burst out of the room.

"Come on! You wanted a friend right? Let's go do friend stuff!" Natsu cackled, taking in the sight of a banister and his eyes lit up.

"Yeah! What did you have in mind?" Lucy giggled, but let out a sharp gasp when Natsu began to climb up onto the banister, balancing there with wobbling legs.

"This looks fun! Come on, let's go slide all the way down Lucy," he cackled with a wild look in his eyes that Lucy got the feeling she was going to have to get used to.

She couldn't get up as well as he did, but was easily lifted up by Natsu despite his size. He smiled at her and plopped himself on the railing with Lucy clinging to him from behind.

"Alright! Come on!" Natsu crowed, pushing himself forward as they sped down the railing. Lucy shrieked with laughter as they hit the end and tumbled off in a pile of laughing limbs.

For the next few hours they played, with Lucy teaching Natsu several games and him investigating everything in her home. He seemed excited about everything, drinking in the warm, sunny day.

However the drain on Lucy's magic took its toll eventually and Natsu found them resting in the grass towards the end of the day. He frowned as he saw his hands becoming translucent.

"Your running out of magic," Natsu mumbled, his eyes falling over Lucy as his hands came into focus again. He had known this would happen eventually. There was no putting it off. He would have to return home to hell, but perhaps if he was lucky he would be deposited far enough away from the nest that Acnologia wouldn't be able to find him right away.

His father was going to be furious over the contract he made.

"Im sorry Natsu," Lucy said, but the demon could see the exhaustion on her face and knew there was no point in tiring out his mistress. Natsu was disappointed, but he frowned and took a hand against Lucy's forehead.

"It's okay Lucy. You need to rest!" Natsu smiled brightly despite the way his stomach rolled in discomfort. He knew what the consequences would be when he came back, and he pushed back the hot sting of tears behind a fresh smile for her. He dragged his hand away and stood up, brushing himself off.

"Until next time Lucy," he smiled at her, "And don't worry. I'll train up so I'll be a strong familiar for you so you don't have to use your magic to sustain me."

It was a promise more for himself than her. He had a nice friend now, one who didn't seem to mind that he was a scary demon dragon, and she had given him a ticket out of hell. She was his savior, and if Natsu managed to survive until he was strong enough to stay out of his Father's claws, he would spend the rest of his life repaying her for that kindness.

Before she could say something, Natsu burst into a ball of flame and disappeared back to where he came from. He left a small scorch mark in the grass which quickly faded, and Lucy immediately felt her magic return.

She stared at the spot her friend had been only moments before, and for a moment the loneliness and sadness came rushing back, but as soon as it had the spot in her chest that had been warm since they made their deal flared with a comforting warmth that chased it away again.

After all, hadn't she just had the most fun she could remember having in an afternoon? And didn't he say he would come back?

She smiled at the thought. He'd said he would get stronger so she didn't have to use her magic. Well, if he could get stronger then she could too! She would learn all of her mama's magic and become the strongest necromancer ever so she and Natsu never had to be apart!

Galvanized by the thought she leapt to her feet ready to go learn all the magic she could only to be stopped as one of the more practical side effects of magic use manifested in the form of a growling stomach.

She hadn't noticed while Natsu was around, but now that he'd left she was starving. Thoughts of breaking open her mother's books gone, she turned instead towards the kitchen in the hopes she could get a snack before dinner.

Fortunately for her belly, the cook took one look at her and her audibly growling stomach and smiled as he sliced up an apple and some cheese for her.

"Tuck into that miss." He said happily, "It'll tide you over without spoiling your appetite. And I'm mighty glad to see you so hungry I have to say. I was getting quite worried about you since your mother passed. Did something change?"

"I made a new friend!" Lucy blurted before remembering Natsu was supposed to be a secret, "Um..." She blushed, "Don't tell anyone?"

The cook's smile broadened, "Oh? What kind of friend is he?"

Cornered, and certain she was about to get into trouble, Lucy squirmed a bit, "Um, his name's Natsu, and he can make fire!"

"Well then!" The cook beamed, "That sounds like a mighty fine friend Miss Lucy! Don't worry, I won't tell a soul. And if you ever need any snacks for you and your 'friend' just tell me okay?"

Lucy decided on the spot that their cook was the best cook ever as he winked and went back to his work. Natsu's secret was safe for now. She doubted it would stay secret for too long, but for now she just wanted him all to herself.

—::—

Gray scowled as he stormed along the beach, sullenly kicking sand up every other step. He knew he was overreacting, but he couldn't help it. Seeing Lamia Scale so very _happy_ day to day just made him remember why he wasn't. Most of the time he was able to swallow it back, and sometimes he even found himself enjoying himself, but there were days like this and the hurt boiled over until he couldn't even stand to be near the rest.

Jura had tried talking to him about it, but though Gray appreciated the gentle man's attempts, part of him also resented it. Jura wasn't his dad, and more than anything Gray wanted to wake up to his mom, dad, and sister back home and have this whole nightmare be just that.

Wishful thinking he knew, but that didn't stop him from aching for it with all his heart.

He was shaken out of his reverie by the sight of a tangle of red ahead of him. He stared at it in confusion for a moment before the pile of bright red shifted and groaned, revealing itself to be a person.

His eyes widened and he sprinted to the person, girl's, side, "Hey, are you okay?"

Stupid question, he immediately kicked himself, any idiot could see that okay was the very last thing she was. He knelt and helped her turn over only to yelp when he was caught in a vice-like grip and a furious blue eye opened to glare at him.

"Who are you?" The girl demanded in what might've been a threatening tone had she not immediately started coughing up sand.

Gray, however, understood the look on her face entirely, and didn't laugh. Laughter was the furthest thing from his mind actually as he met her half crazed furious gaze with his own.

"I'm not a threat to you." He said calmly as he laid a hand over hers, "Please. My name is Gray. I want to help you."

It was vaguely disconcerting to realize he truly did. He'd held himself apart from Lamia Scale so far, even going so far as to get annoyed when word had begun quietly spreading around town that he was an ice mage of considerable power. He didn't care about their recognition, even if it did lead to slightly better paying jobs.

But this girl... this girl with the pain filled eyes he understood too well... he wanted to help her.

"Why?" She asked sullenly as she stared out across the ocean she'd come from, "What do you care?"

"Because you're in trouble." He replied, "And if you don't get help from someone you'll die from hunger if nothing else."

To say nothing of her wounds. Just what the hell had happened to her? Was it a demon? He hadn't heard about any attacks, but that didn't mean anything.

"Was it a demon?" He asked, drawing her startled gaze, and sighed as he sat down next to her, pleased she'd at least released him, "I'm a devil slayer from Bosco." He told her quietly, "My whole family was. We used our magic to help people and kill the demons that were always trying to infest the area." He glared out at the water, "At least we were until a necromancer set a demon too powerful for my mom and dad to fight on our village." He looked at her, "Did the same thing happen to you?"

She shook her head and looked away, "I'm an Amazon from Tenrou." She whispered, shocking him completely, "We were attacked by outsiders. I got away by sheer luck."

Gray winced a little at the pain in her voice and stood up to offer her a hand, "C'mon." He encouraged, "You're never gonna be able to make them pay for what they did if you sit around here and starve."

He helped her up, watching her brush the sand from her knees. Slowly, and ready to draw back in an instant if need be, he put his hand on her shoulder. By the way she reacted earlier, he half expected her to snap his wrist off at the joint, but was pleasantly surprised when she faced him with a muted expression instead.

"What's your name?" Gray asked her, aware of how far away her eyes looked at the moment. There was a distinct possibility she wouldn't even hear him.

"Erza Scarlet," she spoke softly, "Daughter of Queen Irene of the Amazons and betrothed to Jellal Fernandez of the clergy."

"Be-what?" Gray blinked in confusion as he guided her from the beach and towards the guild hall he had just run away from. Lyon was sure to be real angry with him when he got back.

"Betrothed?" Erza repeated, looking a little more energized by a change of topic from the horrors she was walking from, "do you not have those here?"

"I don't even know what that means" Gray admitted, boyish face scrunched up in confusion.

Erza looked amused by his expressions and a sad smile drifted to her face, "he is the one I'm to marry one day. He is also my best friend. What shall he think happened when I no longer write to him?"

"Marry?!" Gray gawked, screeching it loud enough to pull Erza up short, "you already know who you're going to marry?"

"Do you not partake in a similar custom at this age?" Erza asked, innocent in her question while Gray looked like he was physically balking at the idea.

"No we don't," Gray made a face, "marrying someone? Gross..."

At Erza's frown though, Gray quickly changed the subject. He cleared his throat and touched her shoulder, "don't worry! I'm looking for someone too. How about we search together?"

Erza looked hesitant at the idea, but upon realizing this could be a good idea in relation to finding Jellal, quickly began to warm to it.

"Very well, we can search together," Erza sighed and looked to the sky, "it's been many months since I sent a letter to him when the battle first broke out. I hope he hasn't give up hope."

Gray looked at Erza and nodded, but pointed at the bandage that had been wrapped around her head an obscuring an eye, "gotcha, but first let's have the guild healer take a look at that."

Erza's hand wavered over it, a resigned smile on her face.

"You may, but I fear at this point... there is not much that can be done."

—::—

Jellal was going home. To hell with his studies and the magic he could learn. There was a feeling in his gut he couldn't ignore and it had been nagging at him for months.

Ever since his last letter to Erza months ago, he hadn't heard anything back.

At first he reasoned there could have been a delay in the post. It happened sometimes.

He had also been very distracted in his work, so he could have simply missed a letter...

But after so long he couldn't think of another reason behind the silence, and before he knew it he was cramming as much of his things in a knapsack as fast as he could to make it back to Tenrou island.

"Where are you going?" The voice of his friend and roommate asked. Ultear, who had been rescued from a necromancer by Master Brain and Hades, asked from her bed beside his.

"Back home," Jellal insisted, growling to himself as he cursed himself for waiting as long as he did.

"Has something happened?" Ultear asked curiously, silently envying that Jellal had a place to go back _to_. But she didn't voice it. He was a genuinely nice boy, and she rather liked him. The Erza he was so devoted to was a very lucky girl.

"I don't know." He replied, not slowing his packing at all, "But something doesn't feel right. I have to go check. Just to be sure."

"What about your magic studies?" Ultear asked in mild alarm at the very final way he was speaking, "You've been making such good progress!"

He shook his head, "None of it matters." He replied firmly, "I'm a cleric of the goddess. That, and my queen and princess, come first." He offered her a half smile as he slung the bag over his shoulder, "If we're lucky I'm just jumping at shadows and Queen Irene won't mind me coming back. Take good care of yourself Ultear. I'm going to go let Master Brain know."

However, he never got beyond opening the door.

Brain was standing there waiting for him.

Jellal stumbled to a halt, his forward momentum nearly making him collide with the large man, "Master Brain!" He exclaimed in surprise, and took a step back, "Sir..."

"Is there something wrong Master?" Ultear asked softly, catching sight of Brain's expression before her flustered roommate.

"I'm afraid I have grave news." Brain said solemnly as he stepped inside, taking in Jellal's packed bag without comment, "Jellal, I'm truly sorry to be the one to tell you this... but there was an attack on Tenrou."

Jellal's eyes widened in horror, "No." He breathed in denial, "No!"

Brain bowed his head grimly, "My sources tell me it was an unmarked fleet. Pirates most likely. I'm sorry, I don't know how it happened, but they penetrated the defenses. Everyone was wiped out."

Jellal's knees went weak. Everyone? How was that possible? They were Amazons! The finest warriors since antiquity! A single Amazon was capable of razing battalions! There was no way this could be true. His mother, his queen... Erza. They couldn't be dead.

"I don't believe you." He breathed, and then glared as his temper flared, "You're lying!"

Brain stared at him patiently, "You know I've never done that Jellal." He chided, "However, I can understand your disbelief. I wouldn't believe it either if it were me." He dropped a hand on Jellal's shoulder, "I'll have someone return you home to see for yourself."

Jellal nodded shakily and numbly followed Brain out to where Master Hades was waiting. He barely listened as Brain asked Hades if he would be willing to take another trip back the island so Jellal could see the truth with his own eyes. Hades proved reluctant, but acquiesced at Jellal's glare, and led him to his airship.

Jellal paid little attention to it, or the people on it, as he tensely clung to the railing, his eyes never leaving the horizon. He couldn't have said how much later it was when he finally caught sight of Tenrou's magnificent tree, and nearly collapsed as he found it had been cut down.

No. It couldn't be.

The barrier was strong, the divine fairy tree healthy. How could this have happened? Their defenses had held strongly for over a thousand years.

Sick with dread he watched as the airship moved closer, and let out a strangled sound at the sight of the ruins that had once been his home. There were blast and scorch marks everywhere, proof of the combat that had happened. He read it with ease. How the invaders had landed. How they'd attacked. How his people had fought.

It was apparent they'd lost ground bit by bit, but their killers had paid heavily for their advances. Until finally they'd reached the palace itself.

Tears cut down his cheeks as he took in the ruin that had been the palace. He could see the bloodstains, the bits of armor and weapons that had been smashed as the defenders fought to their last, but it was the sight of an eye that did him in.

Torn from its owner's socket, it was a perfect image of horrifying innocence. But even more horrible, it was one he recognized. How could he not? He'd spent most of his childhood staring into that particular blue.

"No!" He screamed as his knees buckled, "Erza! No!"

Tears cut heavy across his cheeks and he felt a wave of nausea rise within him. No. No. _No_! It wasn't fair. How could this have happened?

Everyone he knew, everyone he loved. Gone.

He didn't have the chance to say goodbye.

It felt like someone had ripped out a piece of his very heart and left him hollow on the inside. He wanted revenge, wanted to make whoever had taken Erza and his family here away to suffer.

These animals had carved out Erza's eye like she was nothing. Like she was just something to play with. Jellal's stomach heaved in disgust as Hades stepped closer to him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Jellal could barely feel it, only letting himself be guided back on the ship.

He couldn't bare to be back on the island, not when so much of it had been destroyed and wiped of the life that had made it feel like home.

Now it was simply a graveyard, an empty shell of memories meant only to haunt him.

The trip back to Master Brain was done in silence, Jellal listening to Master Hades give him soft advice and he found comfort in the well-spoken words of the magician who had lived so long.

They provided little warmth, but helped Jellal in other ways as he thought about the cycle of life and death and the way other magic users used it to find a balance and inner peace. Necromancy, Master Hades called it.

And when they arrived back at home, Jellal had a half-formed idea in his head as he approached Master Brain.

"Can I bring them back to life?" He asked, his voice hoarse and his eyes filled with such desperation that Ultear could only sympathize.

Master Brain gave Jellal an apologetic look, "I'm afraid not Jellal, even necromancy, with all of its power cannot bring back true life. It cannot bring forth the spirit in physical form of what you loved in life. You may resurrect the husk, but not the spirit."

He nodded to Ultear, who was staring studiously into her crystal ball, "Ultear here is learning something similar. The Arc of Time. She aims to restore her own family by reversing time so they were never killed in the first place."

Master Brain sighed and shook his head, "But even Ultear knows this is not a perfect practice and she may never get what she desires by this."

"The only thing that could possibly bring back both of your families quickly is-" Master Brain cut himself off and shook his head, aware he had attracted the laser attention of both of the children.

"No, I should not go into detail about such things," he sighed to them, "Forget I even spoke of it. I wouldn't want to frighten you."

"Speak of _what _Master Brain?" Jellal asked, nearly demanded, with a growl, "Is there something that could help us? Something that could save Erza and my mother?!"

"Nothing human has the power and ability to do what you require." Brain replied slowly, "But humans aren't the only beings in this world. There are many worlds interconnected with ours. Some you're already familiar with. The Fae are especially well known, as are the legendary ascended spirits of the celestial realm, but the most powerful of all is a demon by the name of Acnologia."

"A demon?" Ultear hissed in hate, and Brain shook his head.

"Do not compare him to Deliora my dear." He told her firmly, "Acnologia is to Deliora what the sun is to a candle. He is a god beyond our ability to comprehend. A dragon of immense strength and wisdom, he is not bound by mortal rules and therefore capable of restoring your loved ones to you. If you can convince him to."

Jellal felt his stomach drop at Brain's words. A demon? He'd learned a little of them in his studies and had not liked what he'd read. They were a tricky, devious, race and dealing with one was fraught with peril. Sure it was possible that this Acnologia Brain spoke of could do what was asked, but would he? Not without a price that was for certain, and even that was assuming he did what was asked and not some other ironic version.

He exchanged a skeptical glance with Ultear and sighed in defeat, the pain in his chest growing again.

"This is why I did not want to speak of it." Brain shook his head, "I'm sorry."

Jellal nodded and shuffled back to their room to flop back on his bed, his mind whirling with pain and anger that threatened to consume him. He ached to find who had done it, who had destroyed his people, and extract his vengeance until there was nothing left. He ached to curl up and go to sleep and never wake up.

Most of all, he just _ached_.

He rolled over fitfully on his bed unaware of the soft voice that had begun whispering in the back of his mind, only that his dreams were full of blood and vengeance and death with everything restored at the end.

Especially his beloved Erza.

—::—

In hell, Natsu watched as his father blew between the most extreme of two emotions in the span of a single breath. As he had expected, Acnologia had been furious when he discovered Natsu had contracted with a necromancer to one day escape him.

At least until he looked at Natsu with a sudden calm that was even more frightening than his anger.

He grabbed hold of Natsu's chin, creeping into his personal space. Smoke blew in his face, but Natsu did his best not to flinch away. His father did not like to see weakness.

"Make no mistake, you will rue the day you contracted with a necromancer," Acnologia promised to Natsu, the weight of his words a promise that demons were forced to keep.

Natsu glared back at Acnologia, not wanting flinch away or show how much a promise like that scared him. Acnologia's claws tightened into his skin, pricking blood under the tips of his fingers until his face was abruptly released.

"You are just lucky that you have managed to give me an idea that will suit me in the long run," he purred down at Natsu, his claws dropping delicately down from his son's tender cheeks, "and that I have such a poor, eager soul to test my theory on."

Natsu stilled at the silent threat in his words, a creep of dread burying in his gut. His small hands balled into angry fists, fire burning in his chest at the injustice of never being able to escape his foul father.

At Natsu's furious look, Acnologia pushed the boy aside and barked on a laugh, sweeping away to whisper more honeyed lies into the ear of the mortal he had his eyes on.

No matter the outcome, a storm was brewing and before long it would break on them all.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

The next week was an adventure Lucy loved. For the first time since her mother died Lucy felt like the sun finally peeked from the storm clouds and revealed itself. Natsu came every day, sometimes even when Lucy didn't summon him.

They took turns using their magic to keep him there, Natsu alternating days with her so she could recover and rest. It was like a breath of fresh air, being able to laugh and have fun.

At least it was until one day Lucy had a nightmare.

She couldn't help it when she woke up crying for her mother, the sadness of remembering her loss weighed heavily on them.

There was a flare of light in Lucy's bedroom, fire gleaming in the darkness and Natsu taking shape in her bedroom.

It startled Lucy awake, a shriek escaping her as she sat upright. She scooted back in her bed as her eyes adjusted to the darkness, "Natsu..?"

"Lucy," Natsu walked closer to her, his eyes sweeping the room for any kinds of danger. He clambered onto the bed with her and reached out to hold her cheeks between her hands, "something didn't feel right. Are you okay?"

He noticed her tears there, his eyes widening and a growl pulling from his chest, "are you hurt?"

"No Natsu I'm not," Lucy sniffed, but she reached out and wrapped her demon in a startled hug.

"I was just missing my mom again," she mumbled into his neck, waiting for Natsu to relax into the hug. Slowly his small arms wrapped back around her and he dipped his cheek in the top of her head.

"Oh," he mumbled back, sounding confused. She didn't blame him though, every time she brought up her mom he didn't really understand it. As far as she knew, Natsu didn't have a family. It was just him.

"I'm sorry Lucy," Natsu held her as she sniffed and cried on his thin shirt. He looked over her shoulder and held her trembling form, not sure what else to say but holding her securely.

At least until the lights to Lucy's bedroom snapped on revealing none other than Lucy's father, Jude Heartfilia, staring before her.

"Who is that?" Her father demanded, completely derailed from what his original purpose was for coming into his daughters room. Natsu's eyes widened and he scooted behind Lucy but kept his arms around her protectively.

"Oh!" Lucy yelped, twitching a bit as Natsu's grip on her tightened, "Um... hi daddy?"

"Lucy..." Jude growled warningly and she cringed a little.

"Um... daddy this is... Natsu." She mumbled into her blankets.

"I see." Jude replied slowly, "And would this be the same Natsu that has had the staff buzzing all week?"

Lucy's gaze jumped back up to him wide eyed and he sighed as he moved to sit down on her bed with her, "Lucy, I know I've been very busy lately, but I do keep up with what's going on in the house as best I can."

He peered around her to Natsu and gave him a smile that was somewhere between friendly and wary, "It's nice to meet you in person young man." He greeted, "Though I would've preferred meeting you properly instead of discovering you in my daughter's room in the dead of night."

"It's not his fault!" Lucy exclaimed, "I... um..." She looked down again, "Well, I mean..."

"Lucy, you're babbling." Jude chided lightly, "Now, tell me what's really going on here."

Lucy sucked in a breath, "Natsu'smyfamiliar!" She rushed out, holding tightly to his hands still around her middle, "I... summoned him... a week ago. We made a contract."

"Lucy!" Jude thundered, making her wince and Natsu hiss, "You know how dangerous that was! Your mother spent weeks, sometimes months, preparing for those rituals! If even one thing had gone wrong you could've summoned something the likes of which you can't even imagine! What were you thinking messing with your mother's magic?!"

Lucy sniffed a little and hugged Natsu closer, "I just wanted a friend." She sobbed, "It's been so cold and lonely since mom died... I wanted someone to play with. Please don't send him away!"

Jude deflated at the sight of her tears, "Oh Lucy..." He breathed and reached out to gather her in his arms, ignoring Natsu's stink eye as he did, "Honey, I know it's been hard. And I'm sorry I haven't been there for you as much as I should be." He stroked her hair as she cried into his shirt, "I'm not going to send him away." He soothed, "He's your familiar now."

"You promise?" Lucy mumbled wetly and he chuckled softly, his heart twisting a little at the pain in those words.

"Yes Lucy, I promise." He brushed at her tears, "I suspect even if I tried he would just come right back to you anyway. That's how these things normally work."

He settled back, "Now, tell me just what deal you made with him?"

"We promised to be friends forever no matter what." Lucy replied softly, "And he said he'd always protect me."

Jude mulled that over thoughtfully and nodded slowly, "It's a good deal." He decided after a moment, "Now, I don't have any trouble with him being over as long as he also obeys the rules of the house." He looked at Natsu directly, "I'm certain Lucy can fill you in on what I expect." He looked back at Lucy, "And you're not to skip lessons in favor of playing, but he's welcome to join you for your lessons. Furthermore, I'm putting a lock on your mother's ritual room until you're older and can start properly training your magic."

"But if I can't study magic I can't get stronger so Natsu can stay here more!" Lucy gasped in horror, "Daddy please!"

Jude studied her genuine distress but shook his head, "No. That room is too dangerous at your age. It seems you got lucky once, but it may not happen again. However, I'm sure there are safer ways you can train your magic power until your formal education can begin. I'll make a few discrete inquiries alright?"

She nodded and he hugged her tightly, "You're also going to get punishment for getting into your mother's magic the way you did." He informed her, "No matter how well it turned out, and I'm reserving judgement on that, you deliberately broke the rules. So there will be no dessert for you for the next two weeks, you will go to bed early, and be required to do extra chores around the estate when you're not in lessons. There will be no running off to play with Natsu or the punishment gets doubled in length. Is that clear?"

"Yes daddy." Lucy grimaced, though she knew she'd gotten off lightly all things considered.

"Good." Jude nodded, "Now, are you ready to go back to sleep or shall we sneak down to the kitchen for some coca?"

Lucy smiled a little at his mischievous grin, "Coca!" She exclaimed, knowing it would be the last time she got any for a while once morning came.

Lucy slipped out of Natsu's arms and ran over to her dad. She stopped and stared back at where Natsu was left sitting unsurely on the bed. He looked at Lucy, confused and his fingers twitching as if he was unsure what to do.

"Come on then Natsu, I'm certain you haven't had some of this cocoa before," Jude encouraged the demon who stared up at him distrustfully.

As Lucy waved a hand at him though, Natsu bit his lip with sharp teeth and padded over to Jude, looking up at him hesitantly.

Jude set a hand on the top of Natsu's head, startling the demon who gave him a wide-eyed look.

"Come on, let's have some cocoa kids," Jude murmured and guided them back out and closed the door behind him.

He knew a deal made between children was not always good. His wife had also warned him of the dangers of demonic contracts before. Often the demon made themselves look non-threatening when they had ulterior motives. However he didn't detect any real malice from Natsu. Perhaps it was because his daughter had summoned a small demon, but Jude got the distinct impression based off the demons he had seen his wife summon, that Natsu would not remain so small.

He was also unlike any demon he had seen before, even summoned by his exceptionally powerful wife.

It seemed like Lucy, with all her youth and inexperience, had a great future ahead of her as a necromancer.

Jude just knew Lucy was going to face a difficult life because of the type of magic she controlled. Same as Layla, she often faced backlash as a result of how close she touched that dark magic.

Still, he would do best to protect Lucy for as long as he was able. Her, and his new demonic charge.

He would have to figure out what kind of demon he was quickly though. Demons didn't do well in the human realm if they didn't feed properly, and the last thing he wanted was to wake up and find Natsu cracking open the chest of one of his servants to eat their heart.

Cocoa would hardly satisfy a demon for long.

And that open ended promise his daughter had contracted over — Jude wondered how that meaning would change over the years.

Putting those thoughts aside, Jude made the cocoa while Natsu and Lucy giggled together and picked out colorful mugs to drink their treat in.

And for a moment, he thought perhaps this change would mean something good for his daughter. Especially if it meant keeping that smile on her face…

-::-

To say it was difficult to make Erza understand better how the world worked, was an understatement. She came from a place where no one hid their magic, where it was free and abundant on the islands.

Sure, everyone on the mainland knew about demons and magic... to an extent. But not in a public way that attracted attention. It just wasn't done. Magic was passed from hand to hand through ancient rituals and customs, so while there was an abundance of magic... it was jealously guarded from outsiders.

"I don't understand." Erza told him in frustration, "If everyone knows magic exists, why can't we be open?"

Gray ran a hand through his hair, "Because it's not safe." He replied, "Not yet." He half sat on a low railing leading down into the official underground meeting hall of Lamia Scale, "And the reason for that goes back into ancient history." He frowned a little as he tried to work out how to explain all this to someone who had never known anything of the outside world, or it's history, until he found her.

"See, way back when people used magic openly, like you do." He explained, "But there was a big war, and both sides used magic in it. Magic that nearly destroyed _everything_. And that put people off of magic entirely. Wizards of any kind were hunted nearly to extinction, and hundreds of kinds of magic were lost. In order to survive we had to go underground. It was the only way."

Erza frowned, "Why did you not hide away entirely then?"

Gray shrugged, "Because even if the government wanted to use us, and some people hated us, we were still needed. Normal people can't deal with magical problems, and we weren't about to sit back and let our friends and family suffer when we could do something." He gestured around them, "That's how all this got started. Family and friends knew who to go to for help, wizards connected for problems they couldn't handle, eventually a whole system developed."

He looked around at the folks milling around, "Even now, outsiders don't know the extent we've organized. Just everyone has a friend of a friend who can put out the word to the right people for help if something's going wrong." He looked back at her, "Guilds aren't even acknowledged outside magic circles. Everyone just understands that when people start wearing a specific type of symbol it means there's a stable magic presence in the area."

"So you must operate without ever revealing who you are?" Erza asked softly, "That seems very sad."

Gray flashed her a crooked grin, "I didn't say _never_. Locals tend to be very protective of their mages, and will often conspire to help us cover our tracks to keep us out of any official eyes."

Erza hummed thoughtfully, "This is a very strange way of thinking." She admitted, but offered him a small smile, "But if you insist it must be this way, I will abide by it. It wouldn't do for me to put everyone in danger after all you've done for me."

She unconsciously touched her face where her brand new magic eye was sitting proudly in place of the old, and Gray dropped a hand on her shoulder.

"You'll get the hang of it." He promised her, "And hey, maybe we'll see the end of all the secrecy in our time. Wouldn't that be something?"

"It would indeed." Erza smiled back.

"I certainly hope so," Erza continued and wrapped her arms tight around her knees. She gave Gray an apologetic look that had him awkwardly swaying in his spot, unsure what to say, "the outside world is nothing like Master Brain said it would be like."

"Master Brain...?" Gray echoed after her, not jumping immediately on her words. He jolted as the dots connected and he cleared his throat.

"As in Master Brain of the Oracian Seis?" Gray repeated.

The innocent look Erza gave him, tinged with hope that Gray knew the man made a rock plunge in his gut. Of course he knew of Master Brain. There were very few mages that didn't know the man.

But not for the reasons he could tell Erza was hoping for.

"I don't know what this Oracian Seis is, but I can only imagine they are one in the same. It's not a very common name," Erza reasoned, and quite well Gray was reluctant to admit.

Gut sinking even further down into the soles of his feet, Gray met her eyes, "Does Brain happen to be the one you left in charge of Jellal's education?"

Erza looked a bit surprised by the leap he made, but nodded once again. This time suspicion was creeping into her eyes, along with a tinge of caution that had been well bred from trauma. Gray recognized the look of someone bracing themselves for something, even if Erza didn't seem to consciously be aware she was doing it.

Gray cursed and shook his head, "Master Brain is the leader of a dark guild Erza. He has a reputation for kidnapping children and manipulating them into joining his guild once they become powerful enough. The ones that don't become strong enough are... tossed aside," Gray broke the news to her, unsure how to say it gently.

Erza looked stunned, shaking her head in the denial he could see working its way over her. Gray grabbed her shoulders before the amazon could pull away, and he was surprised to find she let him.

"Yes Erza it's true," Gray promised, "I wouldn't be damned surprised if Brain didn't have something to do with the fall of your island. Once he had a powerful mage to experiment on, he always moves on and his associates lay waste to what came before it."

"We just served him up to Master Brain," Erza whispered.

She rubbed her hands over her eyes, "We just let him into our homes, trusted him when we should have turned him away."

"I was the one who suggested we send him away to Master Brain!" Erza cried out.

Seeing that the red head was in danger of throwing herself into a pit of anguish, Gray awkwardly wrapped her in a tight hug.

"It's not your fault Erza! You were trying to help him out, and you said yourself that Jellal is strong. He'll be able to survive anything that Brain does to him!" Gray burst out, realizing belatedly that perhaps those weren't the most soothing words.

Still, it seemed to calm Erza and she pulled away a moment later, her face and eyes as dry as every moment he had seen her before.

"Yes." She said softly, in a voice that told Gray that no matter how dry her eyes were she was not as alright as she wanted to appear, "Yes, of course you're right." She clenched her fists tightly, "Jellal will survive and we will find him and rescue him. Along with your sister."

Gray smiled a little at that, he appreciated her including him and Ultear in her plans to rescue Jellal, "You bet." He promised.

-::-

Scraggly trees brushed against one another, branches scraping across flakey bark and dragging long fingers through the woods. The trees were tall, stretching out to the skies like hands grasping for the red sun overhead.

Under one such tree sat Natsu, curled up in the roots of a tree and wrapped tight in a blanket he had swiped from Lucy's house at his last visit.

By a stroke of sheer good luck he'd landed far outside the nest the last couple times Lucy had sent him home, and he'd immediately set to carving out his own lair. It hadn't been easy. He could never predict exactly where he was going to land, and he'd learned very quickly that even if his dad didn't sense him and track him down far too quickly for his taste, hell was not a pleasant place for a kid.

Fortunately, he'd long since learned the art of fighting dirty. Nor did he hesitate to employ it. Even if using his magic made his father hone in on him faster.

Still, despite the setbacks, he'd managed to carve out a small lair for himself. It was as basic as could be and mostly furnished with stuff he'd stolen from Lucy's house, but it was his. He just had to pray that his dad never, ever, found out about it.

His head snapped up at the sound of heavy claws cracking into the underbrush. Fear flooded his heart and he crept further into the root system to hide, heart hammering away. How had his dad found him this time?! He hadn't even used any magic!

He pressed closer to the entrance hidden in the root tangle, but didn't dare snag the hidden latch. His bastard father's hearing was even sharper than his own and he couldn't risk it being exposed.

"_Do not run Natsu. I know you're somewhere nearby."_

Natsu held his breath for what seemed like an eternity before finally his father's terrifying presence receeded. He knew he would pay for this once his father caught up to him, but with luck he would be able to dodge enough to escape again to Lucy's side.

It was with profound relief when he heard Lucy whispering in his head. A curious tug to have him come to her side.

He responded immediately, overjoyed by the call as her magic took hold of him and called him to her side. It warmed him from the inside out and Natsu felt the cold and fear from the forest melt away as he joined her in her gardens.

Lucy was pouting and her hands rested on her hips. Jude was sitting at a table under an umbrella, pointedly not staring at his daughter. But by the way his lips were twitching, Natsu could tell he wasn't mad.

"What's up Luce!" Natsu asked, still coddled in the blanket he swiped.

"Oh that's where that went!" Lucy's face lit up, reaching out to tug the corner of the blanket. Natsu whined as she stole it back from him but poured as he joined Lucy at the table.

"Come on Natsu! Help me convince my dad to let us go find me a tutor! He said he found someone but he's not calling her yet!" Lucy told him.

"What? That's great!" Natsu exclaimed, and it truly was.

He could stay in Lucy's world for a good while, but it wasn't indefinite. It wouldn't be until he was older and he grew into his powers. But it was also tricky because he had to conserve strength for when he returned to the demonic realm.

Which meant that although he could come to her on his own, it was better when she used her magic to call him. He didn't like tiring her out when she did it, but it was better than the alternative. Especially if _he_ was closing in on him again.

A poke in his side jolted him out of his thoughts and he jumped a little to find Lucy frowning at him.

"Are you listening to me?" She demanded before her expression softened to concern, "Is everything alright? You seem worried."

"What?" He replied intelligently before her meaning hit him and he smiled, "Oh! Yeah, I'm fine! I was just thinking about something back in h- I mean, back home."

Jude and Lucy both raised identical eyebrows at the slip, and he coughed a little, a blush tinting his cheeks, "So! Who's this tutor lady?"

Father and daughter shared a look that had the hair on the back of his neck prickling as Lucy sat down to join them, "Her name's Karen Lilica." She replied, "She's an elemental summoner. Elemental summoning is fundamentally the same as necromancy. They just branch out in different directions at more advanced levels. So she should be able to give me a good grounding to study mom's work on my own."

"Elemental?" Natsu gasped in excitement, "Does that mean you'll be able to summon a fire elemental? Oh man... those are the best eating!"

"Suddenly I'm glad I'm not going for advanced elemental summoning." Lucy drawled wryly, "As much as you're drooling on the table I doubt I'd be able to even keep a fire summons around."

"Don't doubt yourself!" Natsu said cheerfully, "you're real strong Lucy, necromancy is some of the most difficult magic to learn. It's the foundation of all life, a fire elemental would be a breeze."

"Is that a hint that you're hungry?" Jude asked Natsu in amusement, who flashed the man a guilty smile.

He almost cheered when Jude tossed a box of matches at him and jerked his thumb to the fire pit in the garden. Natsu held it over his head like a prize, but remained focus on what Lucy asked him.

He had been with her for about two years now, and while Natsu's energy and power began to climb, as well as his own training, he knew Lucy was eager to do more active things with her magic.

Natsu didn't have a dad to look over his shoulder at him, but he found he wished he did. Someone who was willing to patch up his scrapes and injuries after training or tell him when he was going too hard. It was baffling that Lucy had to do what he said but since he didn't really understand it, he left it alone.

Still he could tell Lucy was getting frustrated being locked out of her mom's stuff. It helped her feel close to her mom above all else, and Natsu wanted that for Lucy.

"I think Lucy's ready to learn more! What better way for her to get some real action than with someone?" Natsu asked excitedly.

It would also give Natsu the chance to see more of the human world. He only really ever saw the people in Lucy's home and the mansion.

Jude sighed as he took at the two staring at him with wide, pleading eyes.

"Alright fine," He threw his hands up and discarded the newspaper he had been reading, "but I'm going to accompany you on this trip. Natsu, would you like to come along?"

"Can I?" Natsu burst with excitement, bubbling up on his toes while Lucy let out a happy cheer.

"Yes, if you behave. Magic practice can be unpredictable, and unfortunately I don't have a means of keeping Lucy safe. I'm going to leave that task up to you should the teacher need additional hands," Jude eyed Natsu firmly, "is that agreeable?"

"Yes! Absolutely!" Lucy said first and looked back at Natsu, overjoyed this would mean lessons with a Natsu too.

"Yeah!" Natsu let loose an excited roar of his own, the noise startling him. He squeaked, slapping a hand over his mouth and turning red in the face as he stared at Jude in horror.

Jude raised an eyebrow at Natsu and cocked his head.

"Is that the demonic equivalent of your voice cracking?" Jude wondered aloud and scratched his head.

"W-what?" Natsu stammered, a Little surprised the noise had come out of him itself.

"Never mind, don't worry about it Natsu," Jude waved it off and gave him a warm smile, "and don't worry about the changes in your voice either. I'm sure it's normal, humans have something similar."

Natsu felt a moment of relief about that, but pouted when he felt Lucy's hands tangle in his hair.

"Awe that was so cute Natsu!" Lucy teased him, standing a few inches taller than him as she ruffled his hair.

"Hey! Stop it!" He whined.

Lucy giggled, "Aw, but it's so much fun!"

"Hmph, you know he'll be able to get payback Lucy." Jude smirked, and Natsu burst out laughing as she suddenly turned bright red.

"Wow you look like a tomato!" He cackled, and looked eagerly at Jude, "So what kind of stuff happens to her?" He asked eagerly, "I wanna know what to look for so I can tease her too!"

Jude blinked a little and then pinched the bridge of his nose, "Oh boy..." He sighed, "Lucy, why don't you go get packed for the trip? It seems I need to have a word with Natsu here."

"R-right." Lucy stumbled and all but fled the scene.

Natsu looked between them in confusion, "What just happened?"

"I think whatever gods are watching must be laughing." Jude replied, "I thought it was bad enough giving Lucy the talk. I never dreamed I'd have to give it to you too. Now I'm sure there are some differences between humans and demon dragons, but the basics should be the same so..."


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

For once in his life Natsu was actually grateful for the nausea riding around in Lucy's father's death trap gave him. Even with the medicine they gave him to help his gut still churned enough to distract him from the utterly mortifying lesson he'd gotten from Jude before they left.

The man had been quite thorough, and just the thought of doing any of that stuff with or to a girl made him wish the ground would swallow him up. It was incomprehensible that his parents, or anyone for that matter, could've done _that_ to make him.

It was even weirder to think Lucy's dad had done it with her mom.

A shudder rippled through him and Lucy shot him a sympathetic look as she reached out to rub his back.

"Just think about the trip." She said softly, "We're almost there and we'll get to meet Miss Lilica and learn all about elemental summoning!"

He shot his mistress a grateful look and nodded, "Yeah." He managed, "I can't wait!"

He burped a bit and nestled his head into the crook of his arm while Jude's car jostled down the road.

It did give him a certain awareness of what other demons did in hell. There was a lot of what Jude had just described to him going on in hell, and that might help Natsu know what to avoid.

He jerked up when Jude pulled the car into a parking spot. Lucy practically shoved him out of the car, which Natsu was relieved for when he groaned and uncoiled himself onto solid ground.

"Sorry Natsu," Lucy helped him up, "you were looking kind of rough."

"It's okay, thanks Lucy," Natsu got up while Jude locked the door and stepped in front of the kids.

"This is Karen Lilica's guild. It's an off shoot of Blue Pegasus, a light aligned guild," Jude frowned and squared his shoulders.

"Alright guys, let's go in. But stay close to me," Jude said seriously, his eyes turning to Lucy and his charge, "Karen is waiting."

Lucy took Natsu's hand, and he squeezed it back.

She sensed something was wrong with her dad. He seemed very stressed and unhappy being there. And by the way he kept her locked to his side and a careful eye on Natsu.

Still she didn't know what it meant as they were lead into a fancy looking guild hall with lots of cheerful looking people dressed in nice suits and dresses.

They waved to Lucy cheerfully, and even Natsu perked up in excitement over all the new humans he was getting to see for the first time.

He buzzed with excitement, and Jude had to give him a firm word every now and then to get him to stay by Lucy's side. Natsu gave her dad a mutinous look, but remained by Lucy's side when he sensed her nerves and excitement.

He approached the counter where the guildmaster sat, setting a hand on the counter, "Jude and Lucy Heartfilia, here for Karen Lilica."

"Ah of course!" The Master peered over the counter and studied Natsu, "and this is?"

"My familiar!" Lucy said in excitement and wrapped an arm around Natsu's shoulders, "this is Natsu!"

The guildmaster just gave her an amused smile and nodded as if playing along, "I'm sure he is. Alright, follow me then. Karen is in the back with her elementals."

Lucy beamed and gripped Natsu's hand as they followed the guildmaster into a private room where a very elegant looking woman with a bored expression was sitting with a couple of small elementals.

"Karen, this is Lucy and Jude Heartfilia." He said with an odd formality that had Lucy shooting him a sideways glance. Were they supposed to be formal here?

"Ah very good. Thank you Master Bob." Karen replied as she stood to greet Jude, "It's a pleasure to see you at last." She offered Lucy a smile that was supposed to be warm, but somehow came off as weirdly cold.

Altogether, Lucy wasn't sure how much she liked her teacher.

However, that didn't stop her from remembering her manners, or her excitement, so she beamed back and bobbed a little in a curtsy, "The pleasure's mine Miss Lilica." She replied, "Thank you for agreeing to teach me."

"I'm happy to oblige." Karen replied lazily and shot Jude a shrewd look, "The agreement is still four weeks or when she's mastered all the basics?"

Jude nodded stiffly, "Yes. With the option to renew should there still be lessons left to cover at the end of the four weeks."

"We're not gonna need 'em!" Natsu spoke up proudly, "Lucy's gonna master everything in a week!"

"Natsu!" Lucy hissed, her cheeks heating up, "I think it may take a little longer than that."

"And who are you?" Karen asked frostily, "I agreed to teach one kid, not two."

Lucy lifted her chin at that, "Natsu's my best friend and familiar." She replied firmly, "Where I go, he does."

"I think he's adorable." Bob spoke up with a little sigh, "I remember my first familiar. That was so long ago now. She was a little pixie named Mia. Oh you should've _seen_ the trouble she got me into!"

Lucy giggled a little but Karen's expression was thunderous, "There is no way he's her familiar!" She hissed, "That's advanced magic and no kid her age could do it!"

"Well perhaps young Lucy here is more special than we realize." Bob replied before Jude could, a razor sharp note entering his tone, "It wouldn't be the first time someone her age was a prodigy with the power to back it up." He gave Karen a firm look, "And in any event, it hardly matters does it? If Lucy says he's her familiar then who are we to argue?"

Lucy looked between the adults, sensing there was something going on under the surface, but she couldn't quite tell what it meant, "Um, you're still going to teach me right Miss Lilica?" She asked timidly after a moment.

She didn't want her father to have to go hunting for a new teacher just because the lady didn't believe her about Natsu. It had taken so long just to find _one_ to work with.

The stareoff continued for another moment before Karen sighed and turned her head away, "Of course I'll teach you." She replied, a little resentfully Lucy thought, "But don't get any ideas about us slowing down so your 'familiar' can keep up you got that? This month will be intensive and I expect you to keep up."

"Yes ma'am!" Lucy replied crisply, deciding then and there that it didn't matter if she liked her teacher or not. As long as she could learn what she needed to study her mother's work then she would do whatever she had to.

Karen twisted her wrist and beckoned an elemental to form within her palm. Natsu and Lucy watched in awe at the sight of the magic coalescing into her hand.

It formed into a swirl of wind and she breathed out.

"The magic of spirits is very close to life itself. If you keep this in mind while forming your magic you will maintain control over it," Karen began.

Lucy and Natsu settled down in front of her as the wind spirit breezed by them. Lucy eagerly took notes while Natsu reached his fingers out for the air that twirled through the space above his head.

The lesson went smoothly all things considered, and despite the rough beginning it seemed like Karen was begrudgingly starting to like Lucy.

By the end of it, Lucy was able to learn the concept of how to connect to the nature around them and reach deeper down to the spirits nearby.

It was fun, and tiring, but Lucy was feeling heartened by the end.

Natsu was starting to look tired too though, so they turned in shortly afterwards.

Natsu groaned as he crawled into Lucy's bed and wrapped himself around her. He sighed and breathed into her neck. Vaguely remembering Jude's words about puberty, Natsu grumbled and twitched.

"I'll see you later Lucy," he whispered into her neck, knowing he had to leave before he got too tired. He was still on the run after all, and he didn't want to be too weak.

"Bye Natsu, see you tomorrow," Lucy smiled at him.

Natsu opened an eye, smiling back before he disappeared.

—::—

The lessons with Karen were progressing well, and Lucy was beginning to improve quickly. She could hear the whispers of spirits now, talk to them and understand what they were going through.

Lucy sat in front of Karen, her expression bright with happiness.

"Mrs. Lilica, what are we learning today?" She asked the cool lady, who gave Lucy an amused look and lifted her hand.

"You've got a good grasp of life and communication with the spirits. Over the past few weeks you've progressed a lot. So I'm going to show you the elemental spirit which best represents that life and is the foundation of which all life grows from," Karen's fingers snapped.

A flame clicked to life above her fingertips and Natsu straightened up like he was on strings. His eyes zeroed in on the dancing fire, his mouth dropping open.

"Is that... a fire elemental?" He breathed reverently.

"It is." Karen replied haughtily as the elemental seemed to freeze in place, "The most difficult of the elements to call and control, it's also the most powerful next to water." She looked at Lucy, "Now, as I was saying... the fire element is also the best representative of life itself among the elements-"

She was cut off as the elemental let out a terrified scream as Natsu lunged for it.

"Natsu no!" Lucy gasped, "What are you doing?"

"What's it look like I'm doing?" He asked distractedly, "I'm hungry, and it's here already."

The elemental let out a jangled screech again, like a bunch of metal pipes being scraped together, and tore off for another part of the room.

"Natsu!" Lucy huffed, "You're not allowed to eat Miss Lilica's elemental! We talked about that!" She chased after the demon as he stalked the fire spirit, not really listening as it chattered hysterically in the language she was only just now beginning to understand.

Behind her Karen's face went from confusedly stunned to positively murderous however.

"You!" She thundered at them, causing both children to freeze in what they were doing, "You _dared_ to bring one of _those_ into this guild?!"

"What?" Lucy asked in a small voice, caught somewhere between surprised and confused. She hadn't done anything bad had she?

Karen stood from her chair, "I can't believe I was duped by one of your filthy kind!" She snarled, "You _and_ your disgusting familiar are going to pay for this!"

At last cottoning on that there was a real and present danger to his mistress, Natsu jumped protectively in front of Lucy just as the door burst open and Master Bob and Jude surged through.

"Karen is everything alright?" The man asked anxiously, "We heard your elemental scream- WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"I'm dealing with this situation Master." Karen growled as a much larger elemental began to form.

"Stop!" Jude roared as he rushed to Lucy's side, and Karen shot him a pitying look.

"I hate to break it to you Mr. Heartfilia, but your daughter is quite dead." She informed him, "She died the moment that _thing_ devoured her soul. Now, kindly step aside and allow me to put her and it to rest permanently."

Lucy burst into terrified tears at that, "I'm not dead!" She wailed hysterically, "I'm still me! My soul's still here! What did I do wrong? I don't understand!"

Her teacher's face twisted in hate, but before she could actually unleash the elemental a meaty hand connected to her neck dropping her like a stone.

"Oh dear." Bob sighed as he lowered his hand, "This is far worse than I imagined."

He knelt down in front of Lucy, who instinctively cringed away, "Easy child. I'm not going to hurt you. And I won't let anyone else do so either."

"I don't understand." Lucy sniffled and he nodded sadly, suddenly looking far older and more world wise than she'd ever seen him,

"I know you don't honey." He soothed, "And I'll explain it all, but before that you need to get out of here before Karen wakes up. Can you do that for me?"

Lucy sniffled again but nodded and clung tightly to her father as Natsu was still alert for danger, a fireball in either hand to protect Lucy with.

"Master Bob?" A timid voice asked from the doorway and Bob straightened up, "Don't just stand there gawking!" He barked, "Ichiya! You and your team take care of Karen while I'm gone. See to it she's comfortable, and if she tries to follow after us restrain her. I'll deal with her when I return. Until then the guild is in your hands. Am I clear?"

"Yes Master Bob!" Ichiya saluted smartly, "Are you certain you wish to..." He trailed off and glanced at Lucy.

"She's an innocent girl." Bob replied, "I've been watching since the moment they arrived, and the situation is not nearly as black and white as it appears on the surface. I won't allow blind prejudice and fear to destroy what could be an extraordinary miracle."

"I trust in your judgement sir." Ichiya replied and turned to the ones behind him, "Alright! You heard the master! Make some space, and then we'll see about cleaning up this mess!"

"Come on." Bob told the small family, "You have my word no harm will come to any of you."

Lucy warily crept forward, one side plastered to her father's side and the other equally plastered to Natsu as they made their way out of the room and then out of the guild hall at large.

"Allow me to come with you to your hotel." Bob told Jude, "Now that your secret's out I don't trust the others not to react rashly if I leave you alone until you're out of town."

Jude nodded stiffly, "Of course. I thank you for your help."

"I'm only sorry it's needed." Bob sighed as they got in.

Despite his best efforts, Natsu immediately turned into a puddle of barely contained vomit the moment the car started and Bob chuckled a little at the sight, "Motion sickness already huh? You must be powerful."

"Mrphble." Nastu replied and Lucy relaxed a little to smile wanly as she carded her fingers through his hair, "He's always had it."

"Born powerful then." Bob mused, "I guess I shouldn't be surprised. How long has he been your familiar?"

Lucy glanced at her father and looked down when he nodded in the rearview window, "Two years." She admitted, "It was kind of an accident that I summoned him. I was trying for one of my mom's spirits to play with not long after she died. I think I mixed something up and wound up summoning Natsu instead."

"And you made a deal?" Bob asked, "What was it?"

"To always be friends no matter what." Lucy murmured, "And he promised to protect me too."

Some of the tension bled out of Bob's body and he smiled in relief, "An older demon would never go for a deal like that." He breathed, "They would insist on a clause involving her soul or some other favor."

"He seems in every way to be the same age as my daughter." Jude informed him, "His voice is starting to break and I had to give him the talk before we came to your guild."

"Then I was right." Bob nodded as they arrived at the hotel and got, or oozed, out of the car and hurried into their room. He looked at Lucy seriously, "There's some things I need to explain to the both of you before you leave, and I want you both to promise you'll pay close attention because it could mean the difference between life and death alright?"

Lucy gave him a scared look but nodded as she and Natsu settled down and Bob sat across from them.

"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this," Bob sighed and looked at Lucy, "but Natsu is a demon that is a special kind."

At the way Natsu's shoulders slumped, Bob smiled, "so you already know?"

"I guess?" Natsu muttered, "I just know even other demons avoid me. I was hatched alone and demons are scared of me..."

"But he's just a child," Jude protested, staring at Natsu in confusion.

"Be as that may, he is not just any normal kind of demon. There is only one other like him, born a millennia ago," Bob crossed his hands in his lap, "Acnologia, the demon of the apocalypse. He is a nasty devil capable of shattering the very earth and unhinging the doors of hell."

"The type of Devil dragon Natsu is, is one of the apocalypse," Bob sighed, "They were hunted down to near extinction because of their predisposition to go down a very dark path and destroy indiscriminately. However they can only be easily destroyed when they are freshly hatched. Because of their power, they are trapped in hell," Bob gave them the honest truth.

"Not unless someone powerful opens the door for them," his eyes turned to Lucy, "Then as the demon ages, so does their hold in the human world."

"One of his kind has never been in the human world for that reason," Bob said softly and patted Lucy's hand, "many in the magical community won't understand why you brought him here."

"And with your own magic leaning towards the dark, you face a very difficult... transition," Bob said regretfully, "necromancy is believed to be a Dark art, and many necromancers have similarly been hunted down for raising the dead."

"You two make a very risky pair, you'll be seen as a threat. And as Natsu grows and develops his demonic instincts and cravings, many people will suspect as Karen did that he devoured your soul," Bob told the horrified children, "you must be careful and vigilant in your practices. But also be wary of those who wish to lead you down the path of darkness. There will be many."

"But I don't want to eat Lucy's soul!" Natsu protested hotly, "the only thing I want is fire!"

"Perhaps for now," Bob said gravelly, "But there will be a time where your body will require something more than fire. You will need to feed on other things to satisfy your instincts, it will be up to you to determine what that will be."

"I'm afraid not a great deal is known about the particulars of your species as a result of its rarity, however I know a great deal about the development of demons in general and can give you a few pointers to keep an eye out for," Bob said kindly as Natsu looked horrified at the idea of wanting to rip Lucy's soul from her.

"You have a good heat Lucy, and you saved Natsu from a very lonely fate," Bob gave Lucy a smile, "You've done something short of a miracle!"

Lucy, however, was frowning, "I got the ritual from mom's magic books." She said slowly and looked at her father, "Maybe I didn't do it right, but I got it from there, and she was a necromancer. Why did she study necromancy if it's so bad?"

"Because it isn't." Bob said quietly, "I assume you're referring to Layla Heartfilia?" He asked, and nodded when Jude inclined his head.

"Layla's family is matriarchal." Jude replied, "And even though she, and now Lucy, are the last of their lines she asked that I take her name when we married."

Bob nodded again, "I thought that might be the case when I heard your last names." He looked at Lucy, "Your mother, and now you, come from a long line of necromancers Lucy. I had the privilege of working with her many years ago before you were born, and she taught me quite a bit about how a necromancer views the world. There's nothing inherently evil about it. Just like there's nothing inherently evil about Natsu. And, indeed, there are some things that only a necromancer can properly handle. The problem is, a lot of them get pulled in by the power being able to control life and death possesses."

He leaned back a little, "They lose sight of the balance and as a result work only for their own selfish gain."

"Would it be better if she never learned it at all?" Jude asked seriously, "We could simply leave it as things are and keep it quiet."

Bob shook his head regretfully, "I'm afraid that isn't an option either Mr. Heartfilia. Even if you kept Lucy and Natsu mewed up on your estate for the rest of their natural lives, Lucy's power will continue to grow as she ages. If she doesn't learn to control it properly then sooner or later she'll become a beacon for those who would take advantage of her. Nor is another path of magic open to her. With Natsu as her familiar she's already committed to the same path of magic as her mother. At best she could learn secondary magic such as elemental summoning, but that can't take the place of real training."

Lucy stared down at her hands quietly for a long moment, a faint tremble visible as she fisted them, "Then..." She said lowly, before snapping her head back up to glare at Bob challengingly, "Then I'm going to learn it all!"

She surged to her feet, "If the world wants to think badly about me, about Natsu, just because of what we are and the kind of magic we practice then I'm going to prove how stupid they really are!" She declared, "Even if it takes me my whole life I'll prove to them there's such a thing as a good necromancer and a good demon dragon! If the white mages can't see that for themselves then I'll shove the truth in their faces until they _have_ to admit they were wrong!"

"It won't be easy," Bob warned her, but he looked pleased by her fire, "but you'll do it. With the same tenacity your mother had, I'm sure of it."

"We'll do it!" Natsu growled, his eyes burning fiercely, "I'll do _anything_ to protect Lucy!"

Bob's eyes lingered on Natsu. He gave him a hard look that was weighted heavy on the young demon, "see that you do young Natsu. You will need to be strong for her while she learns her magic. But make sure you know what lines not to cross."

Natsu's eyes narrowed in displeasure, his lips thinning and his smile falling from his face.

"Anything," Natsu repeated firmly, scooting closer to Lucy and wrapping his arms around her. He dipped his head in the back of her neck, taking a deep breath and growling strongly.

"We'll be a good team," Lucy curled her fingers through his rosy hair to soothe his temper.

Natsu let loose an agreeable noise. Bob nodded back at them and he wrote down his number to pass over to Jude.

"This is my personal number. I'll do my best to protect you and provide you the best knowledge I can. I can't teach you any magic either, but this is the best I can do," Bob said humorously, "the rest is in your very capable hands Lucy."

"Then I can do that!" Lucy smiled back at Bob. She gave him a firm look and sighed, "thank you. For helping us. I won't forget it."

"You're very welcome Lucy, Natsu" Bob stood up and moved to the door, sensing the end to the conversation, "And if you need any help learning about yourself Natsu, please don't hesitate to ask."

And with that, he disappeared through the door.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Gajeel tried not to sigh in aggravation as he listened to the chattering, clattering, humans around him. He hated crowded taverns. They were always an assault on the senses. But they were also some of the best sources of information. And at the very least, their alcohol kept his fangs from hurting until he could sink them into some blood.

Not that they were particularly achy at the moment. He'd fed well, and recently, so he was still sated and more inclined to simply enjoy the taste.

Unfortunately, that meant that the people around him were more irritating than anything.

Deciding he wasn't going to find out anything more tonight, he slammed back the rest of his whiskey and pushed away, absently dropping some jewel on the counter before wandering over to the desk guarding the way back into the quieter inn rooms.

He smiled at the child behind the counter, aware that to her he would look like a ruggedly handsome man rather than a predator, "Anything for me today missy?"

"Yes Mr. Redfox!" She exclaimed with a blush and turned to pull out a letter from the box she'd tucked it into earlier, "You got a letter today!"

Well that was a surprise. Letters had long fallen out of favor to phones and other forms of messaging. Perhaps it was from one of the covens? His had long since gotten itself killed, though he didn't miss any of them greatly, and some of the others often tried to recruit him or try to entice him into creating his own with the promise of a potential mate.

He snorted. As if he would look twice at one of _their_ women. He _liked_ being neutral thank you. Still, it was better not to antagonize the bloodsuckers more than he did normally.

He nodded at her and tucked the letter away, "Thanks. Let anyone looking for me know I don't wish to be disturbed right now."

"Of course sir!"

Gajeel stepped through the hallway, a hand pressing against his jacket to make sure the letter remained where it was supposed to as he squeezed past other tenants and to his rented quarters.

He threw open the door, slammed it shut with a heel and bolted it in one motion. Kicking off his boots, Gajeel sighed and made his way to his windows to ensure his curtains were shut tight. Unlike young vampires, the sun didn't ward him off or set him ablaze. However he didn't care to linger under it, and he was rarely caught outside during the day without shades on.

Gajeel liked sunrises just fine, but his sleep schedule was always a little later than the rest of the world. Aside from the other nocturnal creatures like himself.

He tossed off his jacket at the foot of his bed, stripping off his work gloves as he did so. Ruby eyes landed on the slip of paper that stuck out from the folds of his jacket, and he sighed.

No use in putting it off. He had to tell the covens a polite way for them to go fuck themselves. Again.

He fell back in bed, grabbing the corner of the envelope and pulling it free. The letter itself was completely unmarked save his own name written in a pretty script.

Definitely old money.

Or at the very least, fancy tastes.

Gajeel slit open the envelope, his mouth twisted down at the corners when he had to fish out the letter. It was written over a thick, fancy parchment that had a stylized embossing in the corner he recognized all too well.

H for Heartfilia.

"Oh no," Gajeel whispered, shooting straight up in bed, guts twisting with nerves.

The letter was from Jude, and Gajeel could tell the man's nerves by the waver in his words and the way his normally confident hand seemed to shake at times.

'_Gajeel,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I know you are off traveling and pursuing your own life. You have been indispensable in your assistance with helping form Lucy's education. Master Bob was an indispensable ally for Lucy, however the spirit mage he recommended was less kind to her magic. Or her little friend."_

"_That's neither here nor there though,"_ Jude's words continued, plowing right through Gajeel's concerns for his goddaughter, "_I fear the cult that was responsible for Layla has rebuilt after you decimated their numbers"_

"_I could use your help old friend, not over my life, but for Lucy's,"_ Jude's hesitation was obvious, "_her magic grows and I fear I cannot provide her a suitable outlet. Especially not while dark forces encroach on our manor._

_I would not request such a thing from you if it were not dire, and I do not know who I can turn to._

_Best regards, and looking forward to seeing you soon,_

_Jude.'_

Gajeel growled as he nearly crushed the letter in his hand. Damnit! This was the last thing he wanted to hear. He'd worked for months tracking down each and every one of those black robed bastards. For them to be back now was just... galling.

For them to be after his goddaughter was infuriating.

He knew that realistically Acnologia would never give up going after the Heartfilia family. The bastard dragon wouldn't rest until they were all dead.

Well it wasn't going to happen on his watch. It was past time he got back to Magnolia anyway.

He rummaged around and scribbled out a note to Jude that he was on his way, and will he or nil he there would be some protections damnit. And he was determined to meet this brat Lucy had contracted herself to.

If it hadn't been for the business that had brought him out here in the first place he would've by now. Unfortunately, a coven of upstart fledglings thinking they could terrorize the locals wasn't something he or the other elders were willing to let slide.

It was a good thing the council would owe him a rather large favor for this. He had a sneaking suspicion he would be cashing it in sooner rather than later at this rate.

He shook the thought off as he crammed the note into an envelope and took it downstairs to be sent out with the morning mail. He estimated he would be at least a few more days on his current mission if things went well. After that he could be home in a matter of hours thanks to access to air travel. He was old enough that small bodies of water or streams weren't an obstacle, but he still had problems with anything larger than a pond. Never mind a whole ocean.

With luck, he could be at the Heartfilia estate in two weeks at the most.

He just hoped Jude could hold on that long.

He wrapped his hand around a pendant engraved with the symbol for the spirits and balance and prayed to whatever benevolent spirits were listening that hid goddaughter would still be in one piece when he got there.

He couldn't bear the thought of failing Anna now.

Gajeel huffed and ran to grab his jacket and boots, off to go straight into another round of searching for the errant coven keeping him from getting back to the Heartfilia manor.

He didn't have the luxury to wait and listen in for information. It just meant he had to take a bit of a harder stance. That would make the fallout a little messier, but seeing that he was now on a time crunch, he wasn't above breaking a few rules or bones to get what he wanted.

Patting his pocket to make sure his sunglasses were still there, Gajeel headed out to make more progress in his job.

He had a feeling he was going to be working well past sunrise.

—::—

Jude walked through the quiet manor, hands tucked behind his back and footsteps well measured. The halls were silent of children's laughter, Lucy having been finally wrangled back to bed.

It had taken Jude a great deal of time to win the trust of the little demon that Lucy had summoned. Natsu liked to misbehave and was often a terrible influence on his daughter, but she seemed much happier when she was allowed to act more like a child than a princess at finishing school.

She needed all the laughter in her life she could afford.

Jude creaked open the door to Lucy's room to check and make sure she was actually asleep. He smiled at the sight of Natsu curled on top of the covers next to her. He snored loudly and Lucy's hand flopped over to nail him in the chin. It caused the snore to choke off and Natsu rolled forward onto his side.

The snores quieted and one soft golden eye opened to inspect the door with a paranoia that seem well bred in the demon. Once Natsu spotted Jude standing there though, he relaxed and drifted back off into an almost instantaneous deep sleep. Jude closed the door behind him as silent as he could manage and backed away.

He had tried to offer Natsu a room of his own, but it never surprised him when Natsu would wander into Lucy's room.

Those two would need one another very soon. In the days before Layla's death, she often spoke of how she felt like the walls were beginning to close on her. Shadows whispered to her, echoing promises of the spirit world.

Jude felt the same way now.

It was strange, he didn't have a drop of that odd magical blood in his veins, but he could certainly feel the pull on his spirit, like there was a deep shadow he couldn't escape.

Perhaps it was paranoia, or perhaps it was something worse.

He wasn't sure which it was, and honestly that frightened him more than anything else. He glanced warily at the shadows and tried to tell himself he was being absurd. The house had a great many shadows. He would scare himself fully gray if he jumped at every bundle of cloth that looked like a bogeyman.

He slipped down to the kitchen and made himself some hot cocoa, but no matter how much he scolded himself he couldn't shake the feeling something was watching him.

However, no matter how often he checked, nothing was there. The kitchen was empty and peaceful and the starlight shone prettily in the background.

He shook his head and carried his cocoa up to his room, resolving to get ready for bed and think more about it in the morning. He'd gotten word back from Gajeel at last that his mission had been completed and he was going to catch the first available plane back. Knowing the airports out where the vampire was it would be sometime tomorrow afternoon before his friend arrived.

The thought of Gajeel's arrival helped calm the panic growing in him. Gajeel was a good man, and had faithfully helped as much as he could after Layla's death. It had been some time since he'd been by to visit, but he was sure Lucy would be delighted to see him. He just had to make it to Gajeel's arrival. After that everything would be fine.

Bolstered by the thought he quickly got ready for bed and moved to slide under the covers of his bed only to freeze inside when he spotted a shadow where there should be none.

His heart pounding with adrenaline and fear, he slowly, nonchalantly, set the mug he'd been about to drink from down and tried to casually open his bedside table drawer, aiming to pull out the special gun Layla had insisted he have before her death.

It was an aim that would never come to fruition.

No sooner had his fingers brushed the gun than the shadow seemed to realize it had been found out and swooped on him. It wrapped sound muffling tendrils around him and jerked him back from the table before he could so much as get a sound out, never mind grab the gun.

He struggled and fought against it as it wrapped further around him, but without magic of his own his blows meant nothing, and in moments it had engulfed him entirely.

_"Lucy... Natsu... I'm sorry."_ He thought desperately as his struggles got weaker and weaker, the breath being slowly stolen from him, and let out a gurgle as a tendril plunged itself into his chest to wrap around his heart and stop it.

Several moments later, the shadow departed its mission completed. And arranged neatly on the bed was Jude Heartfilia, looking for all the world like he was sound asleep. And when the sun rose, the world would discover that the patriarch of the Heartfilia family had apparently had a heart attack in his sleep.

—::—

Rows and rows of cars lined the perfectly manicured lawn of the Heartfilia estate. Friends and associates of Jude and Layla Heartfilia were all filing into the large house, each one dressed in black.

One of the guests to arrive was none other than Master Bob, accompanied by a small elderly man with a kind face.

Lucy didn't know who all of these people were that kept coming into her home. It was a confusing and jumbled mess and she hadn't stopped crying since the men took her daddy away.

To top it all off, Natsu had been reluctantly forced to hide in the attic with as many people were around. With what happened with Karen at Blue Pegasus, Lucy didn't want to risk any of the adults trying to take her familiar away either. She wanted him desperately nearby, but was too afraid of losing the only family she had left.

So when Master Bob arrived with his funny looking friend, Lucy promptly burst into tears and rushed to him. She wrapped her arms around him tightly and cried into his waist.

"There there child," He soothed, rubbing hands over her head and back, "let it out. I won't let you suffer through this tragedy alone."

He guided the girl away to one of the more private roped off rooms and helped her sit down on one of her favorite chairs.

"I didn't know daddy was sick!" Lucy wailed and grabbed onto Bob like he was a lifeline. Her fingers clutched tight balls in Bob's black dress, "he never told me!"

"Why didn't he ever tell me?" Lucy hiccuped.

"Oh my girl, there is no telling why things happen the way they do," Bob sat next to her and hugged her back.

His smaller friend stepped up to Lucy and gave her a sad smile, "Sometimes adults keep secrets because they think it's protecting their children. It's a silly and perhaps a stubborn old trick to have, but adults can be a little set in their ways sometimes."

Lucy gave him a questioning look, and the man inclined his head.

"My name is Makarov, I'm a member of the council. I met your mother once or twice in the past," Makarov nodded to her, "We traveled in different circles so I didn't have the pleasure of knowing her well, but your father had reached out to the council in the past for some protections for the home."

"It's lovely to meet you Miss Lucy, although it saddens me it's under such proceedings," Makarov accepted the Little snot-soaked hand Lucy stuck out to him.

"Nice to meet you sir," Lucy spoke back dully, but still fought for politeness. Makarov smiled for her and released her hand, whispering to Bob that he would be back soon before he disappeared to give Lucy a moment alone to grieve with Bob.

Makarov slipped through the gathered mourners and hopped his way up the stairs. It was in poor taste what he was doing, but Makarov had to be quick.

The whole purpose of him coming to this was at Bob's behest. He wanted to investigate Jude's room for signs of foul play. He, like Bob, didn't agree with the coroners report of natural causes. How could an otherwise normal, healthy man succumb to a heart attack?

Makarov found Jude's room moments later, sensing immediately that there was something wrong.

The magical wards Layla had set were still secure at the door and over the walls, but at the window...

It seemed like the one on the latch had been weakened due to the weather pounding at it. Jude wouldn't have known what to look for.

For all intents and purposes, the seal looked in good order. Jude would have never recognized its weakening state.

And the room, there was something subtle and dark in it.

There was a touch of darkness that Makarov felt all throughout the house. That darkness did not feel malignant the way it felt in Jude's room.

No, the magic in Jude's room was demonic and spiritual of origin.

Makarov was certain of it. Jude had been killed.

The only remaining question was who had killed him. And why.

Well, the why was probably easier to ascertain. He was one of the few who had recognized Layla's brand of magic when she'd been alive. She'd never outright given herself away, doing her work subtly so as to avoid council and guild attention, but he'd recognized the cues and after observing her for several months had realized that she had, indeed, followed in her family's footsteps.

So he'd said nothing, content to leave her the way she was as he had her mother and grandmother.

Still, even if she had developed enemies strong enough to break her defenses, it didn't explain why they'd gone after Jude. And after Jude only. Lucy herself would've been vulnerable once the defenses were breeched.

He shook his head and slipped back out to rejoin Bob and the distraught little girl.

His heart broke a little at the sight of Lucy still sniffling into Bob's chest and his lips tightened into a grim line when his friend looked at him. A silent confirmation his old partner had no problem understanding by the way his own eyes narrowed.

Makarov spared a moment to hope that Bob got his shot at revenge. Even mostly retired, and inclined to indulge in his more eccentric tastes, his friend was dangerous and his reputation alone both feared and respected.

Bob said nothing however as he held Lucy close and murmured soothing words to her until finally the child cried herself to sleep on his shoulder.

"What happened?" Bob asked softly once he was certain Lucy was asleep.

"A weakened seal on the window." Makarov replied just as quietly, "There was no way anyone would've spotted it."

"I was afraid of that." Bob sighed, "That man loved his daughter more than anyone I've ever met. And his wife didn't keep secrets from him. He knew there was the chance this could happen."

"Did he tell you anything?" Makarov asked, and Bob carefully shook his head.

"Not directly no." He replied, "But I've had my suspicions since Gajeel approached me."

"Gajeel?" Makarov asked, "What's that old vampire got to do with this?"

"Everything." Bob replied, "He's been trying to protect Heartfilias for generations, and he was very close to Layla. When Jude asked him for help he asked me to help his goddaughter's training."

Makarov nearly choked at the revelation that young Lucy's _godfather_ was one of the oldest, and most feared, vampires in history. It was only his stubborn refusal to get mixed up in the usual vampire politics, and his habit of not killing his prey, that kept him from having hordes of hotshots pounding at his door.

For that Makarov was grateful. He was high and tired of the politics of the magical realm which was why he left the council years prior. Still, Makarov liked to keep an ear out for those players who stirred up interest in whatever realm they were in.

Gajeel was one of those.

Makarov thought back to Gildarts and the children that he had brought in under his care for the short time before he brought them to Lamia Scale.

So many children being scattered from their families, and yet another one would be joining their ranks. Makarov was unsure if the vampire was qualified to care for Lucy, they could not be more different. He seemed like he did his own thing, but never had he heard of a vampire making dealings with a necromancer.

Save Gajeel of course, perhaps the only vampire to ever do so.

"Where is Gajeel now?" Makarov asked.

"That man is like a cat, he contacts you not the other way around," Bob sighed, "he will wander back eventually, but I'm afraid he'll find himself up to his ears when he arrives."

"Lucy comes from an old bloodline, the council will want to meddle and have her brought up by a light guild to stamp out her families legacy once and for all," Makarov sighed.

"I would like to see them try," Bob sniffed, "Little Lucy is stubborn enough that she won't care one bit about what they think of her mothers magic."

"Good," Makarov sighed.

"Come, let's put Lucy to bed and keep an eye on all of Jude's old business associates," Bob also looked very world weary, "they're already sniffing around like a bunch of vultures."

Together the two men brought Lucy up to her bed, neither of them noticing the anxious patter of small feet over head.

Gajeel knew as soon as he pulled up to the estate that he was too late. Even if he hadn't seen the large crowd of suits milling around he would've known as soon as he approached the gate.

The property's natural magic pushed aggressively at him as soon as he pulled up, and he knew immediately that the previous invitation no longer held sway.

Which could only mean that his goddaughter was the new owner of the property.

Fortunately it seemed he was being watched out for.

There was a squeal of surprise and a small blond figure broke away from the arguing lawyers and other businessmen to sprint for the gate, "Uncle Gajeel!"

He smiled tiredly as Lucy pulled open the gate and flung herself into his arms, caught somewhere between joy and sorrow.

"Hey Blondie." He growled softly, hugging her close.

"Daddy..." She sniffled into his chest and he closed his eyes at the all to familiar pain of one of Anna's family in mourning.

"I know." He murmured, "I'm real sorry." He pulled off his sunglasses and looked at her, "I tried real hard to get here in time. But it seems I wasn't fast enough."

Lucy's face scrunched up a little as it looked like she might cry again and she shook her head, "It wasn't your fault!" She practically wailed, "D-daddy was sick... an' he didn't tell anyone!"

Gajeel abandoned all pretense of dignity as he curled around her protectively and held her close, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He rumbled over and over until gradually the new burst of tears calmed. He offered her a tentative smile and a handkerchief, "Now, think you're up to inviting your old uncle inside?"

Lucy blew her nose loudly and nodded, "You're always welcome Uncle Gajeel."

Gajeel's smile widened as the unseen pressure immediately vanished into warm acceptance, "Atta girl." He carefully extracted himself from their tangle and stood up, "Now, what's going on with all these stuffy suits."

"I am Lord Duke Junelle." One of them said loftily, looking down his nose at Gajeel, "I am a longtime business partner of Jude Heartfilia's and I'm here to collect Miss Heartfilia."

"You can't have me!" Lucy shouted, gripping Gajeel's hand tightly, "Uncle Gajeel is here and _he's_ gonna take care of me!" She looked up at her godfather, "His son's creepy and looks at me weird. I don't like him."

Gajeel couldn't quite bite back a chuckle at the look of sheer offense on the Lord's face as a different suit, this one carrying a briefcase, stepped forward.

"Pray allow me to introduce myself." The man greeted formally, "I'm..."

"Nobody I'm interested in talkin' to." Gajeel interrupted, "I don't know what stunt you brats think you're tryin' to pull here, but it don't matter. Blondie here is absolutely right. She's _my_ responsibility now."

"And what proof do you have of that sir?" The man, who was probably a lawyer, demanded frostily.

Gajeel's grin sharpened as he pulled out a sheaf of papers, "How about legal papers signed by both Layla and Jude Heartfilia making me Lucy's godfather?" He replied, "And their first choice of guardian in the event of their deaths?"

He handed them over, "That's a copy of course." He smirked, "I have the originals safely tucked away, and several backups. Keep that one for your records if you like."

He decided Lucy was still small enough he could get away with carrying her around, and picked her up with ease as he strode over to the house itself where Bob was waiting, uncaring of the indignant huffing behind him.

"Bob." He greeted the human with a nod, "You've been holdin' down the fort?"

"Indeed." Bob replied with a tired smile, "And it's good to see you again Gajeel. I'm just sorry you couldn't get here sooner."

Gajeel sighed and nodded, "I would've come back right away, but I had a job I couldn't put off, and it was more stubborn than it should've been."

Bob nodded acceptingly, well aware of just what kind of job Gajeel had likely been on. The elder vampire may not play in vampiric politics, but he took a dim view on the youngsters getting out of control and terrorizing humans. Even with the emergency here there would've only been so much rushing that type of mission.

"I need to get back to the guild for a while." He smiled softly at Lucy, "I promise I'll come visit as soon as I can okay honey?"

Lucy nodded from where she had her head leaned against Gajeel's shoulder, "Thank you Master Bob."

"Your welcome," Bob smiled at her one last time before he made his departure. The man didn't waste any time shoving himself through the sea of black suits.

"Alright ya bastards! Clear on out of here! Leave a girl to grieve in peace you vultures!" Gajeel snarled the moment Bob was gone. He got a few protests and grumbles for his efforts, but eventually even the stragglers walked off and left them alone.

Gajeel sighed and carried Lucy further inside before setting her down on the kitchen counter.

"So it's you and me now kiddo," Gajeel sighed and glanced at the clock, "Bob get you something to eat?"

"Yeah, but I wasn't really that hungry," Lucy mumbled, shifting her weight from side to side.

Gajeel nodded back at her and sighed, "I don't blame you."

"Why don't you get your little demon friend and we can see about some ice cream. I'm sure you can put some of that down huh?" Gajeel asked.

At Lucy's surprised look, clearly not having expected him to know about her demon, Gajeel snorted and nudged her, "Come on. You can't hide that from me."

"Bob and your dad let me know about your little friend. Truth is I was already making plans to make my way back here to meet the little twerp," Gajeel set a hand on her head, "so go grab him and I'll scoop out the ice cream."

Lucy nodded. She knew there was so much more for her to talk over with Gajeel. They had so much more stuff to do. She didn't know if they were going to stay here or find a place to live somewhere else. Gajeel travelled a whole lot for work...

Lucy didn't want one of those other men to take her away though. She wanted to stay with her godfather.

She hoped he liked Natsu though, she couldn't bear the thought of those two not getting along.

It seemed everyone seemed to react strongly to Natsu every time they saw him, but Gajeel was a vampire and super old!

Lucy wanted to go with Gajeel, get away from this house for a while and start over new. And she wanted Natsu to be there too.

Hopeful that her godfather would accept Natsu as easily as her dad had, Lucy trotted up to the attic and pushed the door open, "Natsu?"

"Lucy are you okay?" The nearly frantic demon exclaimed as he popped out from behind some boxes and rushed over to her. He looked a little grubby after all his time in the dust and dirt that had accumulated despite the maid's efforts, but she didn't care about that in the slightest as he wrapped her into a tight hug.

She sighed softly as she hugged him back, something in her soothing at the feel of him near. She'd been aware of his worry all through the funeral and everything, and it was nice to be able to fix something in all this mess.

"I'm a little better." She replied, not really willing to say she was fine, and tugged his hand, "C'mon. Uncle Gajeel wants to meet you."

"Your godfather?" Natsu asked in surprise, "What's _he_ doing here?"

Lucy blinked at him in surprise, "He's going to take care of us." She fidgeted a little, "Please give him a chance Natsu? He's a little scary looking, and he likes to growl, but I promise he's real nice! He was mama's friend when she was little, and..."

Natsu felt his heart break as the tears welled up in his mistress's eyes again, and without thinking he hugged her close, growling soothingly at her. He'd been feeling her fear and pain all day, and even if he hadn't been missing Jude himself he would've been willing to do anything to make her hurt go away. He wasn't real sure about this Gajeel guy, but he meant a lot to Lucy and for that Natsu would give him a single change the way he had Jude.

"Course I'll meet him Lucy." He murmured and pulled back with as wide a grin as he could muster under the circumstances, "C'mon. Let's go."

Lucy sniffled a bit, but managed a small smile back, and Natsu felt like he'd won the lottery. He followed complacently as she curled her hand in his and led him downstairs, his usual urge to stir things up absent, and instead thought about ways he could protect her if her godfather turned out to be anything like his bastard father.

The thoughts stuttered to a halt the moment Lucy led him around into the kitchen. The large man standing there scooping out ice cream into bowls reminded him disconcertingly of Acnologia, and for a wild moment the image of his father's human form superimposed itself. He clutched tightly to Lucy's hand, his heart pounding in terror, and frantically tried to think of a way for them to escape before they were noticed.

Then Gajeel turned around.

Natsu's brain stuttered to a halt again as he caught sight of glinting metal that Acnologia didn't sport, and it shifted into full on confusion at the sad smile that still somehow had a lot of warmth. At least it did until Gajeel got a good look at him and his expression morphed from warm welcome to utter shock.

"No friggin' way..." Gajeel breathed, further reassuring Natsu that this wasn't his father. The bowls clattered to the counter as the vampire gaped at the sight of his long dead friend in miniature. Igneel's son. Alive. Alive and whole and young... and contracted to his goddaughter.

Natsu shared a confused look with Lucy who had no answers for him. His hand squeezed reflexively around Lucy's hand, unsure why the man was looking at him like he was someone he recognized.

Any answer pertaining to that he didn't care for and he wasn't sure how this man could know him other than his father. The man seemed like he was unsure what to say, and he cleared his throat after a moment of awkward silence.

"You're an Apocalypse Dragon, aren't you?" Gajeel asked, able to identify the boy immediately. Natsu stiffened defensively, his shoulders hunching forward.

"So what?" He demanded, "got a problem with that?"

"Not at all" Gajeel said quickly, seeing the boy was suspicious and easily spooked. His reaction probably didn't make it any easier, "I was with Anna, Lucy's ancestor when she made a contract with Acnologia and your father."

"I'm well accustomed to Apocalypse Dragons and their undeserving reputation."

Natsu however wasn't listening to that particularly odd detail. He was too busy staring at the old vampire and trying to understand the strange phrasing of his words.

"Acnologia and _my dad_?" Natsu repeated.

"Yes," Gajeel replied, "although Anna wasn't really contracted with your father. You wouldn't have known that by how close of friends they were."

"Igneel helped me control my magic when I first turned into a vampire," Gajeel shook his head, looking somewhat awed, "I'm sorry if my reaction startled you. It's just— you look so much like your father. It's like I saw a ghost."

Natsu felt like the ground was caving in from under his feet.

"You're a liar," he whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Gajeel stared at the kid who looked like his entire world had suddenly turned upside down and felt a horrifying suspicion begin to grow in his chest. That treacherous bastard Acnologia had been the one to kill Igneel in hell after all... was it possible he'd also found Igneel and Grandine's egg?

The thought sickened him as Natsu's expression went from stunned to furious in a blink, "You're a filthy liar!" The apocalypse dragon shouted furiously, a veritable storm of emotions raging across his face, "You're worse than my dad! At least he doesn't lie to me!"

Well that was confirmation if ever he heard it.

His heart clenching a little at the thought of what his honorary nephew had gone through and cocked his head and flashed a small half smirk that was guaranteed to get under the runt's skin, "Want me to prove it?" He challenged, "Or you just wanna throw out accusations like a nestling having a temper tantrum?"

"You... can prove it Uncle Gajeel?" Lucy asked in a small voice, reminding him she was there.

He looked over at his goddaughter and his expression softened, "Yeah blondie." He grunted, "I can prove it." He reached down for his bag, ignoring how Natsu defensively jumped in front of Lucy at the movement, and dropped it on the counter. He rummaged around for a moment and pulled out a crystal sphere about the size of his palm, "You two know what this is?"

"It's a memory lacrima." Lucy replied in surprise, "Like the ones in mama's library. It's different though."

"This one ain't used yet." Gajeel nodded, "I grabbed a few for my mission and had a couple left over." He locked eyes with Natsu, "You know the process for implanting a memory yeah? And that memories can't be altered?"

Natsu nodded warily and Gajeel gently pressed his forehead against the lacrima, "Igneel and Grandine." He intoned softly as he pushed his magic into the sphere, "Everything."

There was a flash of blue light as the lacrima came to life and appeared to fill with smoke that went from slim white mist to a thick, pulsing, purple blue cloud. Gajeel pulled away, looking faintly dizzy at the exchange, and dropped onto a stool, "Damn thing gives me a headache every time."

Lucy stifled a giggle at the curse and crept out from behind Natsu, "That has your memories now?"

Gajeel nodded, "Unedited and unfiltered." He glanced at Natsu and looked down at the sphere, "First meeting with Igneel." He commanded, and grinned a little as the image of a brightly grinning young man with ruby red hair projected itself.

He was dressed in ancient clothing and appeared to be lounging on a couch as he looked up at the viewer, _"You sure you're a vampire?"_ Igneel asked cheekily, _"You look more like a pincushion."_

"_Igneel, be kind or Grandine will hear about your rudeness! He's a fledgling, freshly turned and a friend of mine,"_ Anna's voice scolded, and a woman swept into the view of the crystal, followed by the taller form of Acnologia.

Natsu pressed in closer to the crystal despite himself, his eyes locked onto the grinning face of a man he had never seen before but was so familiar in all of his mannerisms. It was like looking into an mirror of an older version of himself.

He was so distracted by the contrary sight, he didn't even think to really take in what the appearance of Acnologia could mean.

Igneel didn't seem too concerned by Anna's threat even if Acnologia looked annoyed with him. He just smiled more broad and laughed at the glares he was being sent.

"_I was wondering why a vampire was even walking around here without a stake in his heart," _Igneel mused with a wide smile that was exactly like Natsu's.

"_I thought necromancers didn't like vampires,"_ Acnologia rumbled, not having the bitter edge to his voice that Natsu often remembered.

"_He can hardly help what's happened to him,"_ Anna turned and flicked her two dragons on the ears. They both gave her affronted looks before Igneel sprang to his feet. He was broad shouldered and looked strong, a flicker of flame very much like Natsu's lashing from his shoulders in his excitement.

"_Just like us right? Alright then, fair enough Anna. Got me again,"_ Igneel leaned in closer to Gajeel's face, coming eye to eye with Natsu in the lacrima, "_Guess someone has gotta teach this hatchling a thing or two. Leave it to me Miss Anna. We'll be good friends!"_

Gajeel closed his hand over the lacrima and snapped Natsu and Lucy out of their haze.

Natsu knew he was trying to keep himself together in light of everything that had happened to Lucy, but he didn't know how to hold onto the revelation that his dad... wasn't really his dad.

"Wait!" Natsu cried out, wanting desperately to see more, "please I—"

He jolted when the lacrima was tossed to Natsu's chest and he scrambled to catch it. He cradled the glowing gem to his chest, feeling it nestled in his scarf.

He gave Gajeel a stunned look and the burly vampire crossed his arms and gave Natsu a fierce smile that he recognized had been picked up from his own father.

"Hang onto that runt, keep it and watch it as you like. Take the time you need, because I don't know what lies you've been told — but Igneel is your old man," Gajeel told him.

The words escaped Natsu before he could really register it, "I'm not... Acnologia's son?"

Lucy gently laid her hand on the lacrima and looked her friend in the eyes, "That's a good thing isn't it?" She asked softly, hating how very lost he looked now, "Remember The Fight? What you told me?"

He nodded at her, swallowing a little at the memory of their first serious fight over a year ago. He'd been excited about his first successful ducking of his father, and had gotten a little out of control when Lucy had summoned him. The end result of which had been several things broken, including a crystal bauble that had belonged to Layla, and a tearful Lucy screaming about how he was the worst familiar ever and a threat to send him back.

The panic that threat had caused had taken nearly two days to undo, and by the end of it he'd haltingly revealed what his life in hell was really like. What his father was really like.

It had been the day he and Lucy had gone from contracted friends to family, and Jude had gained his trust, but ever since then he'd vowed to do his best to never upset her like that again.

Now, he just stared at her blankly, "But..."

"But nothing." Lucy replied firmly, "I know he was the one who hatched you and gave you your scarf, but he also gave you your scars and is mean to you." She curled around him in as much of a hug as she could manage with the lacrima there, "He lied to you Natsu." She whispered, "Even if he didn't speak it he did it."

She smiled sadly at him, "Even if it hurts, isn't it better to get to know who your _real _mom and dad were? Isn't that a better memory than Acnologia?"

Natsu stared into her tear bright eyes and felt a lump rise in his throat, "Will..." He cleared his throat a little around the lump, "Will you watch with me?" He asked, "I... I want you to know them too."

Lucy smiled and nodded, "I'd love to!"

Gajeel smiled at the pair, though he was disturbed by the hints Lucy had just revealed about Natsu's upbringing. It didn't surprise him in the slightest, but it added one more reason to hate the damnable dragon.

He said nothing about that however as he rescued the slightly melty bowls of ice cream, "Why don't we find somewhere comfortable to watch?" He suggested with a grin, "I can fill ya in on the details the lacrima doesn't show."

He scooted the children and the ice cream along, somewhat happy that Lucy had something to distract herself with in the meantime from her own grief. Although the timing of this couldn't have been worse.

Still, Gajeel found it something of a miracle that Igneel's child had somehow managed to land into his lap alongside Lucy.

It reminded him eerily of history repeating. Although Anna had not been contracted with Igneel, there was no denying their close friendship.

It was a friendship Gajeel could easily see reflected in the two fledglings under his care now. He was distracted from his thoughts when he sat on the couch and Lucy wedged herself on his hip between him and Natsu.

The small dragon plopped his head on her arm, but his eyes were glued on the lacrima. Gajeel hummed and thought of a happy memory to share with the two young ones.

"Flying," he told the lacrima, reaching to the side table to shut off the lights of the room. It was still light outside, but it was getting late enough to cast a shadow into the room. It allowed the lacrima to cast its magic into the room itself.

They were standing on top of a large ruby dragon that was showing off to another white dragon by doing loops and terrifying his vampiric passenger.

But there was no denying the elation he felt from the clouds, the wild laughter shared between friends and the wild abandon that freedom brought.

It was to the clouds the floated on that the kids both began to find a comfort. Enough that with all the upheaval in their lives they both fell asleep.

—::—

"Home sweet home," Gajeel threw open the door of his home. He whistled as he took in the metric ton of dust that coated the furniture in his absence.

"Uncle Gajeel, when was the last time you were here," Lucy asked him slyly, knowing her uncle was always on the move and rarely had set roots down anywhere.

"Gotta say it's been a minute," Gajeel admitted.

"I'd say more than that." Natsu huffed in disgust, his nose twitching at all the dust.

"Shut it runt or I'll make ya clean it." Gajeel growled only for Natsu to stick his tongue out at him.

He rolled his eyes, internally pleased that Natsu was relaxing enough to do that at all, and glanced around. It really was a mess. He should've called ahead and had everything arranged for their arrival, but he'd been so caught up in everything he'd forgotten.

Of course, part of that he blamed on Jude's business associates and board of directors. They'd all been universally displeased to learn that he was now in complete control of Lucy's stock and therefore the company, and most had fought tooth and nail against the change until Jude's lawyer, a man Gajeel had decided he liked quite a bit, had proved that they really didn't have any room to move. Gajeel was in until Lucy turned eighteen and that was final.

The only one who hadn't argued with the appointment had been a relatively young vampire from one of the covens. She'd taken one look at him, gone paler than usual, unable to say a word. She'd been amusing. Especially when she'd cornered him privately and nervously demanded to know his intentions.

He was pretty sure his decree that as long as she did her job fairly and honestly, and remembered who was the boss, he didn't care what she did hadn't reassured her much.

He doubted the reminder of the Heartfilia family magic, and their views on most undead, had helped either.

Still, as entertaining as that was, it was no excuse for not having thought about the actual state of his house before now.

"Alright runts." He grunted, "Grab your bags. We're headin' to the inn until we can get this place cleared out."

He smirked a little at the looks of relief on their faces and pulled out his phone. In less than ten minutes he had rooms arranged at the inn, and a good cleaning service lined up to get the house back in order. Under other circumstances he'd be tempted to make the kids help him clean, but they'd both been through enough recently.

"Okay you two, we're all set for a couple days." He grinned, "Let's go unpack and get some dinner. Tomorrow we'll go sightseeing while the cleaners get started."

He had to perform a small miracle to get Natsu to stop jumping on the bed, especially since he was busy convincing Lucy how fun it was. So of course she climbed on to jump with him.

It had taken Gajeel's much heavier body jumping on the bed and richoeting Natsu off to get them to calm down. Of course it had only caused them both to find it even more fun when that happened.

Eventually he corralled the kids into having dinner, finding Natsu sniffing a plate of chicken nuggets with so much suspicion that Gajeel couldn't help but find it hilarious.

The bond was still weak between him and Lucy, but was growing with each day. Gajeel didn't know how long Natsu went without going back to Hell, but he didn't currently show any signs of weakness or needing to return to recharge.

He could tell Lucy was still aching over the loss of her father, still so fresh, but Natsu was serving as an excellent distraction for her.

He pulled her into games and forced a smile onto her face when she seemed to fall into that sadness again. Natsu seemed to sense just when she was in need of comfort too because he would suddenly stop acting like a brat and curl her into a hug.

Gajeel put a hard stop to their begging for room service though. He wasn't going to entertain what that bill would look like. Four hundred year vampire or not, Gajeel was not going to put his life savings into the sheer mountain of sweets a demon and little girl could consume.

He walked out onto a pier that was wrapped around the inn they stayed at, keeping an eye on the two kids that were running just ahead of him. Sunglasses plastered to his face and long sleeves rolled down to his wrist, he kept his hands in his pockets while he walked after the running kids with a more sedate pace.

Never had he thought he would ever be in a situation where he would be caring for a child, much less two. But here he was, and that much wasn't changing.

Gajeel was nervous about doing a good job. He had experience in a great many things, but raising a well-adjusted kid wasn't one of them.

"Layla, Jude... if you two are watching from the other side," he whispered when the kids ran after some seagulls, "what did you get me into?"

"You too Igneel and Grandine, don't think I forgot about you," he growled.

-::-

As the days turned into weeks and months Gajeel and his fledglings settled into a routine that probably looked strange to outsiders, but worked pretty well for them.

After calling in a couple favors he was able to get an official identity for Natsu, making him Natsu Dragneel and his official ward. After that he had debated sending them to school, wanting them to interact with kids their own age, but had ultimately decided against it as there was no sending Lucy anywhere without Natsu, and Natsu was still prone to erupting into flame when he was excited or angry. To say nothing of the headache his vanishing back to hell regularly would cause.

Though those episodes were slowly becoming less frequent.

So he'd elected to home school them himself and compromised by making sure they had free time between their regular and magical studies to go play with other kids.

It was a system that somehow managed to work exceptionally well for them, and by the time a year had passed he couldn't imagine his life without Lucy attempting to go through her beginning necromancy lessons, and sometimes blowing up a spell as a result, or sparring with Natsu.

He hesitated to call himself any kind of father, but before he'd realized it he was slipping happily into the role of a sire as if they were truly his fledglings, and they'd formed a mini-coven.

It was... oddly reassuring after so long without anyone he considered coven living with him.

He smirked a little at the thought as he poured himself a glass of wine, and settled down to enjoy the taste as his thoughts shifted to what he would fix the brats for dinner. Maybe some type of pasta? He hadn't needed to cook since he'd been turned, and went for very long stretches without doing so, but he was old enough that food was something he could savor if he wanted to. And with the kids around he was happy to indulge in the taste with them.

It felt like being part of a real family again.

He was jostled out of the thought as the afore-mentioned brats burst through the door looking a little wild eyed and practically dragging one of their playground friends with them.

"Gajeel you gotta hear this!" Lucy gasped breathlessly as she pushed their friend forward.

Gajeel huffed a little as he set his wine down and eyed the upset girl in the middle, "Cool your jets Lucy." He grunted, "I think you're scarin' your friend here."

Lucy blinked a little and shot their friend and apologetic look, "Sorry Lisanna." She apologized, "Just... this is really important."

"I reckon she knows that already." Gajeel said calmly as he studied their friend, "Lisanna was it?" He asked, "Last name Strauss by chance?" He waved his hand soothingly when Lisanna stiffened, "Relax kid. I ain't gonna bite ya or nothin'. Just wanted to be sure you were who I thought."

"You... know here?" Lucy asked in surprise.

Gajeel nodded, "I keep an eye on everyone supernatural in my territory." He replied, "The Strausses are good kids."

Lucy blinked at Lisanna in surprise, "Lisanna?"

Lisanna ducked her head a little, "Please don't be mad." She pleaded softly, "I didn't say anything because you've been so nice to me."

"Why would we be mad?" Natsu asked in confusion, "You guys are real nice!"

Lisanna looked up at him in surprise, "I... really? You don't mind what we are?"

Lucy looked between them in confusion, "I'm missing something." She declared, "What's going on?"

Natsu blinked at her, "You mean you didn't notice?" He asked innocently, "Lisanna's half-demon."

Gajeel chuckled at Lucy's stunned expression, "She ain't old enough to have developed that sense yet runt. You're the only exception, an' that's only because of your contract?"

"Contract?!" Lisanna yelped, scrambling away and casting a worried look at Lucy, "You mean you're a necromancer?!"

Lucy cocked her head slightly, "Well, yeah." She replied in confusion, "What's that go to do with anything?"

"Necromancers are known for forcing contracts on a lot of demons." Gajeel supplied and looked at Lisanna, "Relax kid. Lucy ain't like that. She's one of the good ones."

Lisanna relaxed a little at that and Lucy nodded firmly, "Yeah, Natsu's my familiar." She promised, "And I didn't force him into a contract either. I'd never hurt you or Mira or Elfman I swear!"

Lisanna's relief was palpable and Natsu slung an arm around her shoulders, "Yeah, Lucy's great!" He shot his mistress a smirk, "When she's not being a total brat!"

"Says the walking, talking, stomach." Lucy huffed, crossing her arms, and Gajeel rolled his eyes before this could devolve into another fight.

"The reason you dragged her here?" He prompted, hoping for an explanation before sunset. He needed to feed tonight and he preferred to get it out of the way with as soon as possible.

"Oh right!" Lucy exclaimed, "Lisanna thinks she saw a werewolf!"

"A werewolf?" Gajeel raised an eyebrow, looking to take exception to the idea of something encroaching in his territory, "that ain't good."

He sighed and approached Lisanna, kneeling down beside the frightened looking girl where she was locked against Natsu's side.

"Are you sure?" He asked her, making eye contact with the girl. Demons and half-demons could usually peg other species, although Natsu usually threw people off because they didn't recognize him.

They usually just associated him with a normal Devil, which suited Gajeel just fine. Natsu and Lucy staying below the radar was precisely what he wanted.

And the last thing Gajeel wanted was a ton of light and dark guild members flocking in on his turf to hunt down a feral werewolf. If that was the case then Gajeel had to handle it before anyone got hurt.

He would protect the safety of his little coven at all costs.

"I am," Lisanna said in a small, but determined voice.

She met Gajeel's eyes and took a breath, "I know it was a werewolf sir. He was turning outside of the moon, which could only mean—"

"He's wanting to create a pack," Gajeel finished with an angry growl and stood up.

"Natsu, Lucy, I need you to stay here with Lisanna," Gajeel grabbed a jacket and snagged his sunglasses. He jabbed them on and turned towards the protesting children.

"No, whining," Gajeel snapped when they all began to loudly complain, "Heat up some of the corn dogs if I'm not back by dinner, but under no circumstances are either of you to leave this room."

"But Gajeel!" Natsu protested hotly, but the vampire glared back at him.

"Vampires and werewolves have been mortal enemies since the dawn of time!" Gajeel growled at Natsu, "you both are drenched in my scent, and there's a good chance he could try to hunt you down. Even here you may not be safe."

"So you all need to stick together here where it's safe and can watch each others backs," Gajeel sighed, "promised me."

Natsu and Lucy looked at each other and reluctantly nodded, "Alright Gajeel." Lucy replied, "I promise we'll stay here."

Natsu puffed out a breath of smoke and crossed his arms, "I still think I could help fight 'im." He grumbled, "But I can't protect Lucy if I'm not here, so I'll stay."

Gajeel nodded, satisfied that there weren't too many ways he'd suddenly find the children in the thick of this, "Good."

"Um..." Lisanna spoke up, "What about my sister and brother?"

Gajeel cocked his head at her and she shrank in on herself a little, "I mean, Mira's real strong." She said quietly, "And the oldest. She could help protect us?"

Gajeel considered that for a moment and nodded, "Give 'em a call." He instructed, "If they're willin' I'll welcome the extra eyes. If not, I suggest you get home quick."

With that he vanished, leaving them looking at each other slightly lost.

"Well..." Lucy said after a moment, "I guess we should start with that call." She smiled at Lisanna, "C'mon. There's one in the kitchen."

Lisanna smiled and followed her friend into the surprisingly clean and cozy kitchen. In fact, the whole house was a lot cozier than she'd expected. Was this normal for a vampire? She wasn't sure, but she hadn't thought so from the stories she'd heard. Still, this was a pretty weird vampire.

She picked up the phone with some trepidation, wondering just how she was going to explain all these revelations to her very protective older sister.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

If there was one thing Levy McGarden knew, it was that when there was one monster causing havoc in the middle of the night, they were usually joined by a partner.

A werewolf.

A rabid one but the sounds of it. That made the situation especially tricky when there was a city as well-populated as this one. Levy wasn't from around these parts, merely following up on a posted job to hunt down the werewolf before they could spread their virus.

Like vampirism, werewolves were drawn to packs and often had a need to spread their infection. It wasn't always, but when it happened it was often proceeded by an extermination of an entire population. The Red Death, the Plague, and the Killing fog. All were coverups of moments in history where vampires or werewolves had decimated populations.

Levy slid her hand into a pouch at her side, opening the leather satchel and drawing out a handful of engraved stones. She whispered over the script etched on the surface and tossed them into the grass.

"Lead me to the one I seek," Levy commanded.

The river stones shivered in place, vibrating to her words. They shifted in circles before one glowed and separated from the rest.

It floated above the stones, waiting for Levy to scoop up the remaining ones before it shot off like a Star into the night.

She chased after it, dropping the remaining stones into her side pouch. Her direction stones had picked up on her target, excitement jumping in her chest. She raced after it, sliding past streetlights with her eyes glued on the small rock.

It was only when it took a sharp turn into an ally did Levy catch herself on a corner and push herself after it.

And right into a broad chest.

Levy barely managed to stop herself from colliding right into the man, skipping back from the wild haired, red eyed man holding the river stone with some dry amusement.

This wasn't a werewolf. Levy could tell immediately what he was. Despite how he held himself, there was an air of a predator to him. Strength and power in broad shoulders, wild hair and deep ruby eyes.

A _vampire_.

And an old one at that.

"A seeking stone?" He rumbled with a smirk, and Levy had to immediately steel herself against the smooth sound of his voice, "Haven't seen one o' them in a while." He cocked his head slightly at her, "You seekin' me girlie?"

"Erm…" Levy stumbled, momentarily distracted by his hypnotizing stare, and shook herself, "As it happens, no." She replied primly, "I wasn't expecting to see you here at all."

"Oh?" His gaze sharpened, "Then what were you huntin' shrimp?"

Levy bristled at the name and glared up at him, "That's none of your concern."

"Oh I think it is." He purred, stepping forward a bit, and Levy was suddenly reminded that she was face to face with a predator that greatly outclassed her, "If you're here huntin' anyone under my protection..."

Levy tried not to let her sudden nerves show as she crossed her arms, "Not unless Vampires and werewolves have suddenly started getting along." She sniffed, "He's who I'm hunting."

The vampire snorted and relaxed back a little, "Mangy bastard's further out on the outskirts of town." He replied, "Don't bother goin' after him though." He pinned her with his gaze, "You run back to your little lily white guild girlie and tell 'em that Gajeel's dealin' with the problem."

"Gajeel?" Levy echoed after him. She watched a self-satisfied smirk cross his face and it filled her with an irrational desire to smack the vampire until his arrogant grin was gone.

Still she couldn't ignore that the man had an impressive reputation. He was a vampire elder, and also known to belong to no known coven. Which meant he wasn't a danger to creating new vampires after himself.

She didn't have to worry about him infecting others, but she still wanted to smack him.

"Heard of me girlie?" He smirked at her, clearly unable to stop himself from boasting a little to rile her up.

"Black Steel Gajeel, Yes," Levy admitted, but it looked like she wanted to bite her tongue off, "you have a reputation to back up your boasts, but I don't take orders from you."

"I'm not one of the fledglings that would cower in front of you," Levy shrugged at him, "I took a job and I'm going to see it through so you can just stay out of my way."

"Ballsy, aren't ya?" Gajeel smirked and tossed her stone back to Levy, "what's your name shrimp?"

She caught it, juggling the smooth stone between her fingers before curling it to her chest, "Levy."

"Well Levy," Gajeel bowed his head towards her, "You Can go ahead and leave. This werewolf is making a pack and I don't know how many mongrels it's made yet."

"Then it's good there's some more fire power in the background to knock some of them out," Levy replies.

"Thanks for the tip about their location," She smirked at him, "I'll be sure to go check them out."

Gajeel glared as she flashed him a cheeky smirk and skipped off back the way she'd come. He shook his head after a moment and lifted his nose to the wind. He had some hunting to do. If little miss white mage wanted to play at werewolf hunting that was no business of his as long as she stayed out of his way.

-::-

It turned out the new pack wasn't just one or two furballs.

Gajeel swallowed a curse as he stared down at the swirling mass of fur and flesh. Even more irritating was that most of them were stupid cubs. Weaker than him yes, but also possessing an underdeveloped sense of self-preservation. Even worse was that they'd have some right to their arrogance. Two or three of the puppies were easy pickings, the nearly fifteen he counted could get overwhelming quickly if he wasn't careful.

Fortunately, their collective inexperience meant that they weren't experienced enough to pick him out of the shadows. Not even their alpha knew more than the basics, and although he had to wonder about the cause of that given how meticulous the packs usually were about their cubs, he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Because although he'd never developed the seething animosity most of his kind felt for werewolves he'd learned the hard way that the weres were only too happy to take advantage of his neutrality.

He made a mental note to send a message to the were elders after this to pay better attention to their cubs. He liked the unspoken live and let live treaty he had with the packs and wasn't interested in spanking their cubs when they broke it.

He studied the growing pack for a moment, idly wishing he could at least understand the lupine language, and decided an indirect course was best. It would take longer, but as long as he kept moving and in the shadows he could run rings around the cubs and pick them off one at a time.

Gajeel shifted more deeply into shadows, getting ready to move, when the light, tapping of footsteps caught his and the Cubs attention.

He held still, not moving in the darkness as he became interested in the werewolves new visitor. His eyes widened as he caught sight of a blue mop of hair coming into view. Levy, that light guild mage was boldly walking right into a pack of nesting wolves.

One of the wolves stepped up to her, growling with long fangs coated in thick saliva. Levy met his eyes without concern and merely smiled at the sign of aggression.

She opened her mouth and spoke, but no words Gajeel recognized in all his centuries of life. The werewolf seemed confused by her words, but the woman made an impatient noise and set her hand on her hip.

She clicked her fingers imperiously to get her point across, and much to Gajeel's surprise,the werewolf complied after glaring at her.

Gajeel didn't know what the little shrimp was saying, but he was a little impressed that she was even getting some of the betas to listen to her.

The beta returned moments later with a large, hulking man that easily stood over each of his cubs. He had scars over his thick, muscular arms and bare chest. He was clearly unimpressed with being pulled out from whatever he was doing. This man was clearly the alpha.

And quite a bit older than Gajeel had anticipated before.

"You told my cubs you refuse to talk to anyone but me?" The alpha snapped at Levy, speaking in a language Gajeel could understand, "why shouldn't I just bite your head from your shoulders for trying to negotiate in on my territory little girl?"

Levy lifted her chin to the man and crossed her arms, "I think it's a little premature for you to call this your territory don't you?"

"Are you referring to that covenless vampire Gajeel?" The alpha sneered at her, "why do you think I'm here in the first place? For fun?"

"Perhaps?" Levy asked lightly, her eyes scanning around her surroundings. Gajeel thought he felt her eyes land on him for a moment before they slid off his hiding spot and back to the alpha.

"I wouldn't be here if you were having just a little less fun," Levy tapped her fingers on her arm, "The light guilds aren't interested in making another coverup for your kind when you get out of control. Are you teaching your cubs the proper tools for control and limitations?"

She waved a hand to his cubs, "in a group this big, I find it difficult to believe you would have had the time to teach and stress this to each of your new members."

"They know what they need to," The alpha thumped his chest, "to follow their instincts, to take what they want, and follow the wild thrill of the chase!"

Levy made a sound of impatience and glared at the alpha, "don't be dumb. You're telling me you made all of these newbie werewolves as part of your pack because you want to horn in on a vampires territory? Even if you survive it with your pack intact, do you really believe the covens will let one of their elders die without retribution?"

The cubs shifted and glanced at each other nervously, whining softly amongst themselves.

"Silence!" The alpha snarled at them and several subsided, but one young male crept forward, warily keeping an eye on his alpha and Levy at the same time.

"Is it true?" He growled haltingly, normal speech clearly still quite difficult for him in his current form, "We're here to roust out the vampire?" He narrowed his eyes in near challenge, "You told us he was neutral. That he'd share."

"Don't be stupid boy!" The alpha snapped aggressively, "I told you we'd have no problems living in his territory, and that's the truth! So what if we have to kill him first?" He pounded his chest furiously, "We're werewolves! Why should we have to submit before a filthy undead? He shuns even his own kind! How powerful can he be?"

"Powerful enough to survive to be an Elder." The wolf replied hotly, and looked at Levy, "I want no part of this." He told her with a hint of desperation, "I have a new mate... we're hoping for a cub..."

Levy's expression softened at him, "What's your name?"

"Alzack." The wolf replied with a toothy smile, and reached for a shapely female nearby, "This is my mate. Bisca."

"You dare desert your pack?!" The alpha roared furiously, and Alzack bared his fangs in open challenge.

"Six months ago I was a man!" He snapped, "And just because I'm were now doesn't make me an unthinking animal!" His hackles lifted, "I can still reason as a man! And I will not fight for a pack that would throw me into the line of fire against an elder we can't beat!"

"Alzack's right." Bisca growled roughly, "An' anyone who says different is a damn fool."

The other cubs glanced around at each other, some nodding in agreement while others looked outraged.

"Are you... seriously... challenging me?" The alpha asked dangerously and Alzack snorted.

"Don't be stupid." He replied, "I know I can't beat you." He lifted his chin, "I'm expelling myself from the pack. I would rather be a lone wolf than follow this madness."

"And I'm goin' with him!" Bisca snarled, "We can start our own pack!"

"If you leave this pack, we will hunt you down and kill you as an example of what will happen to anyone who dares to leave us!" The Alpha snarled at the two.

His massive form shifted and rippled, taking shape of a huge wolf with tawny fur glaring down at them with ice blue eyes.

Levy scratched out a rough barrier in the air with her magic, sending out a burst of flames to slam into the charging words.

"Get out of here!" Levy shouted to the two startled wolves as the othersin the pack not already changed began to shift and transform, "He's real mad now!"

Levy sprinted back around as Alzack and Bisca ducked out of the way. She wrote the words 'Silver' in her script magic, working on caging the werewolves in the circling. The alpha let loose a furious howl, one that Levy glared at him over.

"Oh shove it you over stuffed Petland reject!" Levy snapped, "You don't give your pack any real choice in the decision to turn them! You belong in a cage!"

The cage she was building around the werewolves had been working up until that point. And Levy knew she had poked an angry dragon in the eye when the Alpha let loose a sound so deafening that she actually staggered.

He smashed right through the silver wall she had built up, thickest in front of him. He sprawled his mighty paws down on it, the smoking and blistering steaming up in angry puffs of air.

"Uh oh," Levy blinked, realizing a bit belatedly that perhaps this werewolf was much older than she originally anticipated. Perhaps heckling him hadn't been the brightest of ideas, but she had hated his arrogance and the belief that his pack owed him the honor of their transformations.

She scrambled away from him, throwing her arms up a fire escape and clambering up the ladder just as the Alpha smashed his way through some crates underneath her.

She got her leg up just in time before his jaws could wrap around her ankle, climbing up on the metal grating walkway.

Alzack and Bisca were not in any position to help her, and at this point their presence would only serve to aggravate their former Alpha's temper. Levy grabbed a hold of the railing as the ground abruptly shook under her feet.

The alpha was standing on its hind feet, massive and huge with its paws and jaws around the walkway. Levy's eyes widened when his eyes met hers and he began to tug down, dragging the platform down and popping it from the cement wall.

Levy shrieked as the entire thing went sideways and she went sliding off. Her hands wrapped around the railing to stop her descent, seeing the werewolf eagerly waiting to rip her apart.

She cast her magic using magic, dropping a block of Silver right on top of the alpha's face and burning him right in the eye. However that wasn't her only problem now. All of the other werewolves had now escaped her cage and were converging on her location.

Not for long though.

A pained yelp sounded and one of the pack dropped with a howl of agony, his side smoking. As one the pack paused to stare at him and look up. Gajeel smirked from his hiding place in the rafters, "Real big man there puppy." He taunted, "Beatin' on a woman tryin' to do her job peaceably."

"Black Steel." The Alpha snarled furiously without any of the stumbling Alzack had displayed with his changed throat.

Gajeel's grin widened into something truly horrifying, all of his very pointed teeth on display, "Got it in one." He praised and flicked another projectile at a different wolf.

This one also yipped and began dancing around as his flesh scorched, "He's using silver!" The wolf screamed in their own language, "Help me! It hurts!"

"You dare to use silver?" The alpha demanded, though Gajeel had already moved, "You'll kill yourself before you pick us off!"

"That ain't quite right." Gajeel's voice sounded from the shadows as he began pelting the pack with more silver projectiles, "See... back in the day before I was turned... I was a metallurgist. Created my own metals with magic an' forged 'em into weapons and treasures kings an' dragons would fight over. That included silver."

"After I was turned..." He chuckled darkly as three more went down, "Well it took a while, but I learned how to handle it again." He paused, "Now... them flicks ain't gonna kill your pack. Not yet. See, lil miss white mage here reminds me of a human I knew a real long time ago. She was a stubborn thing too. I respect that. So I'm gonna give you one chance to clear off as fast as your furry hide can move."

His eyes glowed menacingly, "You know what I can do now." He rumbled, "An' I ain't got a problem with haulin' out something a bit more lethal. Leave my territory before you and your pack wind up dead." He flashed his fangs, "I haven't fed yet tonight and I hear werewolf blood is nice an' rich."

He waited a beat for dramatic pause, and when it became clear he had no problem with following through with his threats, several more werewolves broke ranks to run.

The alpha roared out in anger and dropped down from where he was trying to get to Levy. The ice blue eyes burned with rage into Gajeel's and the wolf advanced towards the vampires position.

"Cowards! We can take down the vampire and then this territory will be ours! anyone who runs will be marked a traitor!" The alpha snapped at the remaining wolves, who slunk in to close ranks around their master while the others fled.

The alpha lunges forward, slamming his body against the wooden support structures, snarling as it began to splinter under his weight.

Gajeel swore as it along with the other wooden beams he was fond of perching on began to collapse. One of the heavy beams slammed directly into the metal walkway Levy was clinging to and ripped it the rest of the way clean off the wall.

The human let out a startled shriek, but was able to catch herself by writing out a large "SOFT" underneath herself that made the plummet less brutal.

Still, she found herself on level ground with the wolves. Ground that Gajeel also found himself standing on much to his displeasure.

"Now," The alpha smirked, looming over them with his pack, "It's time to eat."

The alpha sprang after Gajeel while the younger ones wrapped their jaws around the vampires arms and legs. Gajeel snarled in pain and threw them off, barely managing to dodge the Alpha trying to chomp his head off.

Levy could see that while the bites couldn't infect Gajeel, he could lose quite a bit of the blood he had in his body currently. And he had let it slip he needed to feed soon.

The alpha would be sure to hammer that point, to bleed Gajeel dry. Well things were looking quite bad at the moment for their individual chances, so Levy wasn't about to let that happen to him.

She scrawled a handful of silvers in her hand before she threw the entire mess directly into the crowd of the smaller wolves.

They yelped and scattered at the sudden stinging rain of silver on them, leaving only the alpha and elder vampire to fight head to head.

Levy whistled for the werewolves to follow her, smirking as they growled at her interference.

"Come and get me!" She teased and ran off, leading them outside the warehouse and into the woods.

Gajeel didn't have time to spare any concern for Levy dealing with an entire pack snapping at her heels, though he _was_ grateful for the distraction.

"Jus' you an' me." He smirked darkly at the alpha and wrapped his fist in steel before slamming it into the wolf's gut.

The resulting crunch was quite gratifying. As was the sound of cracking bones as he shoved the wolf away to slam into a wall. He would have to act fast. He was losing blood rapidly, and it wouldn't be long before his make magic retracted in a desperate attempt to keep him alive.

Fortunately, he had something to help. It would burn like scalding soup on the way down, but it would be worth it for the energy boost. Thankfully Levy had been generous in her magic silver.

He grabbed the nearest chunk, ignoring how it felt hot and made his palms itch, and sank his fangs into it to the utter shock of the recovering alpha.

Sure enough, the silver burned like hot soup going down, but once it hit his belly it warmed with an entirely different type of fire, and he smirked.

"How is that possible?" The werewolf asked, "You ate it!"

Gajeel smirked over at him as he dropped the silver and dark scales began covering his skin, "I told ya... I'm a metal maker." He cracked his neck a little, "So happens I trained with an apocalypse dragon when I was a fledgling. He taught me that little trick." His smirk widened, "And a few more."

He didn't give the alpha time to do more than gape before rushing forward to slam his fist into him again, sparking a flurry of blows between them that left the werewolf burned in more than one place as he laced his steel with silver. Something that, unfortunately, slowed him down a little as well.

"You... bastard..." The wolf panted as he swiped at Gajeel, "I won't let you win. I deserve my own territory! Not listening to those stupid bastards yap around the fire every full moon!"

Gajeel narrowed his eyes, and transformed his hand into a silver edged spear he slammed through the werewolf's chest, "Too bad." He grunted, "You coulda been great if you'd payed attention."

He shoved the werewolf off the end and dropped to his knees, staring at the tainted blood mournfully. He was resistant to silver, but not that much. He needed fresh, untainted, blood to heal from the damage he'd inflicted on himself by eating the silver. Blood he was very unlikely to find if he didn't get up and move.

He was just so _tired_.

He blinked as the edges of his vision started to go black and tried to force himself up.

His strength drained out of himas if bleeding into the very ground. He let out a soft groan, his arms buckling as he dropped down to the ground. His stomach roiled and he dragged an arm around his stomach. Nausea burned within him and it made it difficult for him to think much less breathe.

So when he felt small hands drag themselves around his chest and force his arm up to roll him on his side, Gajeel barely even noticed.

It was only when something warm and wet touched his lips did he stir.

Curious, he licked his lips and felt his body come back to life at the touch of magical blood on his tongue. It was the most exquisite blood he had ever tasted, velvety deep and rich.

Levy's face came into focus as did her pricked finger hovering over his face.

The scent of her blood came to him at once and his stomach clenched brutally with hunger.

"Come on you big lug, this isn't any place to die. Let me get you home, I'll take care of the rest from there okay?" Levy said soothingly, and Gajeel barely had enough sense in him to nod.

The scent of her blood was hypnotizing to him and his thoughts were narrowing down on the source of that exquisite taste. Mumbling, he gave her his address and stumbled after her.

"The werewolves?" He asked.

"Handled, don't worry about it. My partners are coming to collect them and bring them back for a guild payment. I'm going to make sure you're okay," Levy sighed, "I was over my head with that Alpha. It would have taken a wizard saint or a vampire elder to take that guy down."

Gajeel didn't respond, but his silence didn't seem to bother Levy. She pushed him into her car, speaking soothingly to him the whole time even as his stomach clenched and roiled painfully.

Gajeel didn't even notice when they arrived at his house, or when Levy was opening the door and dragging his sorry ass though the threshold.

As such, he didn't think to warn her about his two guard dogs.

"Gajeel's back!" A boys voice picked up from deeper inside the house and Levy was just settling the vampire down on a couch when two children ran to the living room.

The smiles on their faces fell off at once at the sight of their bloody guardian laying on the couch and a stranger standing over him.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Levy stared up at the two children with at least as much surprise as they were showing her. Black Steel Gajeel was looking after _kids_?!

Not at all sure how to react, she didn't react in time when the boy snarled darkly at her, flashing a set of fangs that weren't vampiric at all, and ignite his fists on fire, "What'd you do to Gajeel?" He demanded, "You'd better get away from him now!"

"Wait!" She exclaimed hastily, "It's not what you think!"

"Well then what is it?!" The girl behind him demanded furiously, pulling out a couple of talismans that looked vaguely familiar, and Levy nearly groaned at the sight of three more behind them. The eldest of which looked particularly fearsome.

She was saved from having to answer when Gajeel groaned deliriously, and she pressed her wrist to his mouth, "Easy you big lug." She soothed, "You've got more to live for than I realized."

She flinched a little as his fangs fastened around her and sank into her veins. She hoped and prayed that he didn't accidentally drain her dry before he regained his coherency.

It was a hope she didn't have to worry about for long though. Mere moments after he began feeding his eyes popped open. He stared at her in muted wonder as he pressed her wrist closer, shifting his grip as his tongue swept along the sensitive skin, catching any stray drops that fell, and Levy had to repress a shiver at the sensation.

Not long after he pulled away entirely, licking her wrist clean and healing the wound he'd caused, "Why?"

Levy jolted a little at the confused looking rumble and smiled a little, "You needed it."

"I coulda drained you dry." He pointed out and she nodded.

"True." She agreed, "But I felt I could take a chance on your honor."

He snorted and turned to see the children standing there. A tired smirk worked its way over his face, "You brats makin' things difficult?"

"I believe they're trying to protect you from me." Levy smiled and held her hands up, "I promise I have no ill intentions. Gajeel helped me out by taking out the alpha of the werewolf pack here. It seemed the least I could do was make sure he didn't die in the effort."

"Never mind explainin'." Gajeel grunted and stared at them, "Grab me a couple blood packs, an' bring some juice and food."

"You eat?" Levy asked in surprise and was favored with a dry look.

"You just gave blood shrimp." He drawled, "You need t' replenish that or I won't be the only one collapsin'."

"We have some stew in the kitchen." The eldest said and offered Gajeel a bow that confused Levy, "I hope you don't mind Lord Gajeel. I took the liberty after my sister explained the situation."

Gajeel flashed her a grin, "Just Gajeel missy. I ain't a lord anything. And I appreciate it." He glanced between her and Lucy, "I'm guessing everything was explained Miss Strauss?"

"Mira." Mirajane smirked, "And yes it was. Don't worry. I figured out what Lucy was not long after they met Lisanna. When nothing happened I figured she wasn't going to do anything."

She nudged Lisanna, "Why don't you and Lucy go get that food?"

Lisanna nodded as she and Lucy set out to get the supplies Gajeel requested.

Levy blinked at the gathered people and then turned towards Gajeel, "you seem to have quite a number of children under your care." She said in amusement, "A demon, half-demon siblings and then... the blonde little girl, she's a necromancer isn't she?"

Gajeel sat up, giving the light mage a wary look. It was true she had spoken up for the werewolves and even helped him by giving him blood, but he was still going to exercise caution when it came to his fledglings.

The Strauss siblings weren't part of his little coven, but they lived in his territory and harmed no one so a certain level of protection went to them as well.

"Don't worry, it's strange to see so many different kinds of people gathered in one place, but it's unfortunately not completely out of the ordinary," Levy gave Gajeel a faint smile, "I won't tell anyone." She promised.

Levy gave Natsu a curious look, unsure what kind of demon he was. He gave her a bold, and almost rude look by his bland, unflinching stare.

Until Lucy returned and a mischievous smile worked on his face and he snagged the blood bags from his mistress, who complained that he was going to pop them all over the carpet like last time.

He stuck his tongue out at Lucy in response and then flopped down next to Gajeel and made a big show of carefully passing over the pouch.

When Lisanna returned with the stew and drink for Levy, Mirajane smiled and gathered her siblings to her side, "We're going to head back home now. Thank you for taking care of the werewolves Gajeel,ma'am."

She nodded towards Gajeel, but lingered at the door as her eyes fell on Levy.

Gajeel gave her another nod to show it was okay, and the Strauss siblings left without another word on the subject. They just gave a cheerful goodbye.

Lucy planted herself territorially on Gajeel's otherside so the vampire found himself wedged between the two children who were both staring Levy down.

"What kinda mage are ya anyway shrimp?" Gajeel decided to ask.

"Oh!" Levy smiled at him, "I'm a light aligned witch that specializes in script and language!"

Natsu let out a soft hiss of displeasure of the admittance, his eyes shooting worryingly to Lucy. The last witch from a light guild they ran into was Karen Lilica and she had been cruel to Lucy.

Granted Bob was kind, but Natsu had learned to be wary around light guild members. They didn't tend to be very flexible in regards to what they liked.

Levy met the boys eyes and sipped at her stew, a small smile curling over her lips, "You don't like light guild members I take it? Being a demon, a vampire and a necromancer, I really don't blame you."

"I promise I'm not here to hurt you though," Levy smiled and took a sip of the juice, but could tell she wasn't going to get anywhere with the stubborn children.

"I know that," Gajeel grabbed Natsu in a rough hold and laughed, giving the little demon a shake as he squirmed and protested the treatment, "Just ignore the runt. He's trying to be all rough and scary."

"I'm trying to protect you and Lucy, get off stupid metal freak!" Natsu protested hotly and Levy laughed at the exchange.

"It's okay Gajeel, I appreciate the food and drink, but you should really focus on recovering," Levy snapped her fingertips, a sparkle of her magic appearing between her digits and coalescing into a small square of paper.

She set it down on their coffee table and stood up, "If you need something a little fresher than one of those bags, give me a call."

"I'll still be in the area for a while," Levy smiled at Gajeel and headed to the door, "Bye squirts."

With that, Levy departed from the apartment, leaving Gajeel alone with two squirming kids and the scent of Levy and her blood still lingering in the air behind her.

-::-

Lucy watched Gajeel twirling the card Levy had given him around again and rolled her eyes at him, "Why don't you just call her?"

Gajeel blinked a little and stared at where she was slapping Natsu away from her pancakes, "What?"

"Call her up." She huffed like it was the most obvious thing in the world and he was being dense, "You obviously like her. So give her a call already."

Gajeel raised an eyebrow and wondered idly if his goddaughter had started feeling some of the side effects of being a necromancer, or if it was just her being thirteen.

"What makes ya think I like her?" He challenged with a smirk, settling heavily on his elbows to stare at her, and this time caught her eye roll.

"You mean aside from the fact you keep twirling that card of hers around?" She asked as she took a bite, "You haven't been hunting since you tasted her blood. You just keep eating that donated stuff and you normally hate that."

Gajeel had to concede she had a point. He just wasn't interested in hunting. Admittedly he hadn't really been up to hunting much. It had taken a couple of days of rest and feeding for him to flush even most of the silver from his system, but that had been three days ago.

"I thought you'd be encouraging me to get as far away from her as possible." He tried and was rewarded with twin snorts of derision as Natsu consoled his failure to steal Lucy's pancakes by swiping the last of the bacon.

"As if you couldn't take her." Natsu scoffed, "Besides, if she was gonna tattle to her guild she would've done it by now."

Gajeel rolled his eyes at that and made a mental note to cover strategy in more depth, "Yeah, yeah runts. I'll think about it. In the meantime, scat. You're gonna be late."

The reminder prompted them to devour the rest of their food and rush to grab their things. Mirajane had generously offered to take the youngsters to the zoo for their homeschool lessons and supervise a sleepover afterwards, something he would have to thank her for. The kids had been plastered to his sides for the last week, making sure he didn't have so much as an atom of silver in his body, and as much as he loved them he was feeling a little smothered.

Especially since he had some business to take care of.

He glanced at the card and resolutely tucked it away in a pocket. He didn't have time to think about Levy right now. He had something even stickier, and unprecedented, to deal with.

He grabbed his sunglasses and shrugged on his jacket before making his way to the, relatively, neutral café he'd been asked to go to. He glanced around a moment before prowling over to the highly nervous pair of werewolves sitting there.

"Thank you for coming." Alzack greeted in a reasonably even tone given his instincts were probably screaming at him to either fight or run like hell, "We were hoping you would."

"Your note was too intriguing not to." Gajeel grunted, "Ain't every day a werewolf, much less a mated pair, petitions to live in vampire territory."

"It's not every day a vampire elder doesn't kill a werewolf on sight." Alzack countered.

Gajeel inclined his head, "Fair point." He agreed, "So how come you wanna settle here?"

The pair glanced warily at each other before Bisca sighed, "We ain't real welcome in pack circles right now." She replied softly, "I was born wolf so I know better'n Alzack does what turning your back on your pack means. Even though it was the right choice, and the elders absolved us of wrongdoing, a lot of the other cubs don't view it that way."

Alzack met Gajeel's eyes steadily, "And even if they did, I can't bring myself to follow something I can't respect. And I have very little respect for the packs as a whole."

"You could always start your own up." Gajeel pointed out, "Like you were talkin' about at the warehouse."

Alzack nodded, "We could yes." He agreed, "But I'm freshly turned and Bisca's only just hit adulthood by werewolf standards. We have no name, no resources, nothing. If we venture out on our own the way things are..."

Gajeel nodded, seeing the problem, "You ain't got a prayer of carvin' your own territory out young as you are, so you need to find an alpha you can respect, but there ain't one around." He cocked his head, "You know I won't make any kind of alpha for you."

Alzack nodded, "We're aware. Even now my instincts are howling that you're more likely to drain us dry than help us, but you had more mercy in you than our old Alpha did. If I was going to take my chances anywhere, it would be here under your eye than out there."

Gajeel blew a breath through his fangs and sighed, "You turn _anyone_ outside of a life or death emergency and I'll kill you." He told them firmly, "I don't want a bunch of furballs runnin' around Magnolia. Your own fledglings are fine. Until you learn to control yourselves during the moon you'll be confined to an area outside of town. I own some property out that way with a house. You can fix it up. I'll talk to that script mage about settin' up a barrier for ya so you don't get out when you're changed."

He eyed them beadily, "And absolutely no one joins your little pack without my say so. In exchange, you help defend my territory when I'm not here. That includes my fledglings and the family of half demons living here. Otherwise you do whatever the hell you want. Agreed?"

Alzack nodded speechlessly, not having really expected this insane idea to _work_. Let alone work so spectacularly. The restrictions were perfectly reasonable, and he hadn't missed the underlying threat if they harmed anyone on the vampire's protection list he'd kill them. It seemed like a small price to pay for what they were getting.

Gajeel was a better alpha than he thought.

Bisca grabbed at Alzack's hands, a happy smile lighting her face, "Yes! Yes of course. Thank you Black Steel, this is more than we could have hoped for."

"Please give our regards to the script mage who helped us, she was very kind and gave us time to escape. It's good to hear she also survived the encounter," The she-wolf smiled in relief.

Gajeel nodded, pleased to have reached an easy and reasonable agreement with the wolves. He would of course have to keep an eye on them to make sure his rules were being abided, but he would also have to make sure that this would work for them all long term.

Ignoring the voice that sounded so much like Lucy, Gajeel couldn't help but note that this gave him the perfect excuse to call Levy.

He chatted with the wolves for a bit longer before they outlined a contract they both agreed on. Soon after the couple left and Gajeel remained sitting alone with his thoughts churning.

His fangs were aching, wanting desperately to sink into the soft flesh of a tender throat.

He hadn't been entirely truthful with Lucy this morning. Yes, he didn't have a need to hunt, but that still meant his body was used to the hunt. And there was a target it wanted very badly despite the lack of hunger.

Levy's blood had been so delightful and satisfying, Gajeel had wanted to taste just a little more of her. That and her sweet smile..? Goodness it was marvelous.

Furthermore Levy was actually extremely fun and clever. She was such a sharp girl and unflappable under pressure, Gajeel could think of no one better to handle his fledglings than her.

Before he realized what he was doing, he was pulling out that small slip of paper and jabbing in the numbers on his phone. It was up against his ear and ringing, and as his brain finally caught up to his actions Gajeel began to lose confidence.

-::-

Levy looked up from her book as her phone rang, and blinked curiously at the unknown caller ID before picking it up with a slightly wary, "Hello?"

She was braced to hang up immediately if it was another telemarketer interrupting her reading time, possibly after casting a mild hex on them to always have an itchy butt when they called her. However, what greeted her wasn't a falsely cheerful sales pitch. Instead it was near silence.

Confused since she could clearly hear people in the background and the sounds of dishes clattering and birds singing she frowned a little, "Hello?" She said a little more forcefully, "Who is this?"

_"Er…"_ A gravely voice she immediately recognized grunted uncertainly, and a broad smile replaced Levy's small frown.

"Gajeel?" She beamed, "How are you feeling?"

_"Erm…" _Gajeel fumbled on the other end, _"I'm fine." _He managed at last, sounding a little irritated, but Levy doubted that was aimed at her.

She giggled a little at how utterly adorable his awkwardness on the phone was and settled back into her chair, "So what has you calling me up?" She prodded, "Need a little more blood or something?"

_"Yeah."_ He replied and she couldn't quite stifle her snickers as he muttered a variety of swears in multiple languages, _"Are you laughing at me shrimp?"_ He demanded and she lost the battle against her laughter.

"Yep!" She replied cheerfully, "I never would've imagined a vampire elder could be so awkward on the phone. Though I liked your swearing. I didn't know some of those."

She grinned at the snort on the other side, _"Alright, ya caught me shrimp. I ain't real good at this part. I do wanna see you again though. And not just for your blood."_

Levy raised an eyebrow, intrigued by that, and tried to ignore her excited heart, "Oh? What else did you have in mind?"

_"Aside from the fact I got that mated pair of werewolves livin' in my territory now?"_ He drawled, causing her to nearly drop her phone in shock, _"I wanted to take you out. Partly as a thank you, but mostly 'cause I wanted to see you again."_ She could almost hear his smile, _"You're a pert little pain in the ass, but I like that in a woman."_

Levy couldn't help but hide a grin at the way he grudgingly admitted to liking her a little. She bit her bottom lip, considering what he was asking of her and couldn't quite smother her soft giggle.

"_What's so funny?"_ he asked, sounding petulant and just a little grumpy over the phone. Levy smiled, not wanting him to think she was laughing at him when he reached out to her. No doubt it was already very difficult for him to do that on his own.

"Nothing, it's just I wouldn't have expected you to reach out to me," she admitted, "But I'm glad. I was hoping you would."

"_You were?"_ Gajeel's voice asked haltingly, and Levy closed her book, her heart thumping with nerves she couldn't quite place.

She and a vampire? Was it something that could be done?

She wondered what could actually stop them if they pursued what he was quietly dropping the hints for. It wasn't the end of the world if she went on a date with a vampire.

Gajeel was surly, but he seemed nice and Levy had seen a softer side of him when he spoke to his fledglings. He wasn't entirely endearing all the time, but she knew she was enough of a pain in his butt that if he wasn't interested then she wouldn't have gotten a call back from him.

Regardless, she was curious about the elder vampire who held his own kind at arms length and hated to play games of supernatural politics.

She could respect a vampire that was open enough to allow werewolves into his home and share his land when they had no where to go.

"Of course, you're pretty interesting," Levy hummed, "After all not many vampires are dumb enough to bite down an entire chunk of silver to scrape by a win. It was kind of brave the lengths you go to protect your charges."

Gajeel grunted on the other line, and Levy wasn't sure if he was embarrassed or offended. She smiled, "so where shall I meet you?" She asked, "You've promised some werewolves a cushy little nest riiight?"

_"Yeah." _Gajeel replied, a hint of relief coloring his voice, _"You know where the old windmill in town is? The one by the forest?"_

"You set them up in a windmill?" Levy asked in surprise.

_"Heh. Ain't much of a windmill anymore. I converted it about fifty years ago. It needs some repair, but it's still in decent enough shape."_

Levy smiled, "I'm sure it's lovely." She replied, deciding not to tease him about being a self-admitted master craftsman for now, and glanced at the time, "I can be there in half an hour."

_"Perfect."_ He rumbled, _"Mira's got the runts today and tomorrow so I'm free."_

He paused just long enough for that to sink in, _"See ya soon shrimp."_

Levy stared at her phone in shock, a shiver of excitement coursing through her at the implications. Damn the man! He was trying to wind her up! No doubt in retaliation for her earlier comment. But she would be lying if she said she wasn't interested in what he was offering.

She shook her head and got up to get ready. One step at a time. First she'd see if she actually liked him beyond the vampiric attraction. If she did... well... that was between them and no one else.

She grinned at the idea as she double checked she was presentable enough for a potential date, grabbed her keys, and headed out. She tried _very_ hard not to think about the direction her afternoon and evening might go in.

She wasn't very successful.

-::-

Gajeel refused to admit he was nervous. Nerves wasn't something he did. He could count the number of times he was anxious on one hand, and he didn't want to say this was one of them.

He was standing outside of the windmill, staring up at the bones of the building he had renovated long ago. It was a quaint little building, with moss and vines crawling up the walls. One of the first territories he had built and it was some of his best work.

Levy would be arriving soon, and Gajeel was excited to see the tasty little witch again. She was clever and that sharp tongue of hers made him look forward to her arrival all the more.

Gajeel didn't know what the evening and night held for him, but judging by their earlier conversation, there seemed to stand a good chance of something a little warmer between himself and the witch.

Luckily he didn't have to wait long and listen to his thoughts spiraling out of control when Levy arrived. She jogged up to him, her whole arm waving over her head as she ran up beside the windmill.

"Ya made it," Gajeel noted, his pleasure over her quick appearance making itself known in his eyes. He gave her a warm look despite how his muscular arms and broad shoulders cut a rather intimidating light over him.

Levy didn't seem bothered by it, instead smiling up at the handsome vampire.

"Of course I did, where else would I go?" she teased. "Did you miss me already?"

Gajeel felt heat start to rise in his cheeks, but he flashed her a smirk, refusing to be outdone, "Mebbe." He allowed and leaned close to her, "What would you do if I did?" He purred seductively, "Hm?"

He pulled back as his nose informed him that they were no longer alone and looked up to see Alzack and Bisca trotting up behind Levy.

"Miss Levy!" Bisca exclaimed happily, "I'm glad ta see Gajeel got ahold of ya!" She beamed happily, "Can ya believe he's letting us stay here?!"

"It was certainly a surprise to me." Levy smiled, "I'm happy for you all though. Maybe others will start to follow your example..."

"That ain't likely." Gajeel snorted, crossing his arms, "I'm only allowin' it because they showed more sense than the rest of their old pack." He glanced at Alzack, and Levy had to wonder just what his story was that he resonated so strongly with the recently turned werewolf.

She didn't ask though as Alzack stepped forward, looking around their new home curiously, "This is going to be our new home?" He asked, not quite warily, but with enough uncertainty Gajeel flashed him a toothy grin.

"Lemme show ya around." He replied and led them over to the building, "I bought her off the old miller a while back after business died off and he couldn't keep the place up." He patted the side, "Took me a while, but I fixed 'er up real nice."

He gave them a tour of the property, part of him quite pleased that the old place would see some use finally. He'd planned on moving into it but one thing had led to another and it was more practical for him and the brats to live at his townhouse in town instead. As much as Natsu probably could've used the space to run around, Lucy needed the human contact being in town brought.

"This is amazing." Alzack commented with wide eyes as he took in the converted home. It was cozy without being crowded, and had more than enough space for their family to grow, "I thought you said it needed fixing up?"

Gajeel shrugged, "There's some chores left to do." He replied, "I was aiming to make this place self-sufficient, but never got to it. It'll be on you to do the garden and landscaping and keep the place up. If you don't know how to do somethin' I'll teach you, but I expect you to take good care of this place."

Alzack relaxed and smiled, "That's more than acceptable." He agreed, "Would you object if Bisca and I set up a shooting range?" He ducked his head a little submissively at Gajeel's raised eyebrow, "We're both sharpshooters." He explained.

"He's more than that." Bisca bragged, "Honey here was aiming for the championship when him an' his sire collided." She shrugged a bit, "I just like shootin', and I've got an eye for it."

Gajeel hummed contemplatively and considered the pair thoughtfully. They'd really stuck their necks out for this, and hadn't objected to a single one of his conditions yet. Maybe it was time to repay the trust a little? He was leery of it, a headshot still had the potential to be fatal to him, and four hundred years of caution had kept him alive so far.

But these were good fledglings. They weren't like most of their attack first and ask questions later kin.

He was still torn when Levy stepped up with a small, knowing, smile, "Perhaps I can help ease your mind?" She suggested softly and pulled out a magic pen, "A personal barrier to protect you from stray shots until you three get to know each other better?"

Alzack and Bisca's eyes both widened, "I... we would never!" He spluttered in horror, "He's helping us out so much!"

Levy nodded with a smile, "Yes, but don't forget he's an Elder." She chided gently, "You don't get to be a vampire elder without being cautious of everything. And werewolves and vampires have been in a low key war for centuries. It's a perfectly natural thought for him to have."

The pair looked at each other and Alzack's shoulders drooped, "Of course you're right. I didn't think of that. Real trust will take time."

"It ain't nothing against you." Gajeel told the fledglings, and looked at Levy, "But it'd ease my mind if you can do that."

"Easily!" Levy agreed and took his wrist. In moments a purple-black ribbon of script curled around his wrist and vanished, "There. It'll take a little time to charge, but once it does it will shield you against one shot a day."

Gajeel nodded, pleased with the gift, "You can set up your range." He told the pair, "Now, let's get this place warded so you can settle in."

The warding and preparations for the wolves new house was a process that took a surprisingly short amount of time. Levy had brought many of the preparations with her so there wasn't a need to wait for them to settle or take shape.

Gajeel had also expedited the process because the new home looked as if it were already fully stocked for the wolves. For a man who insisted he was fine without a coven, he certainly made sure his tenants would have all that they needed.

So by the time they were done, they still had a large portion of the day left to get to know one another. Levy was hoping to take advantage of that.

It was common knowledge that vampires held a natural allure. Whether it was the velvety darkness of their magic or to lure their prey in, Levy was curious to find out what Gajeel was like under all that.

Because what she had seen so far she found she rather liked.

Gajeel found himself standing next to Levy, glancing down at the witch who was side eyeing him real hard.

Her smile brightened on him and to his surprise she reached out boldly and collected his wrist in her hands. They were tiny compared to his, and he couldn't help but marvel a little at the delicate digits curling against his skin. They were so small compared to his, and it sent an irrational surge of protective instincts surging through him.

"Trust is a curious thing," Levy commented, her lips curling up, "and an important thing, especially to a vampire as old as you are."

"So?" He grunted, not seeing where her point was in the observation.

Levy's smile seemed to widen and she looked up at him through long lashes that made something in his chest tighten. Her smile was becoming sharper around the corners and that sent an inquisitive flag up.

"You barely know me but you trust that I'll cast a protective ward on you to shield a bullet from a sharpshooting werewolf," Levy pointed out with a startling clarity that left Gajeel's bottom jaw dropping just slightly open.

Because that was right.

And under normal circumstances, it wasn't a risk an Elder would have taken. Especially not concerning a light guild member and a pair of werewolves.

Except these weren't normal circumstances, and he very well knew it.

He chuckled a little and crossed his arms as he looked out over the view of Magnolia, "Normally you'd be right." He conceded and looked down at her, "But this ain't normal."

Levy raised an eyebrow at that, "How so?"

He returned the gesture, "Just how many white mages you think would parley with a bunch o' mangy furballs instead of just wadin' in flinging silver around without any regard to guilt or innocence?" He asked her, a bit more acidly than he meant, but white mages had often been as much of a thorn in his side as werewolves and covens.

He looked back out over the town, "But you didn't do that. You gave 'em a chance. Even if only these two took it, you still offered it to everyone. I haven't seen that kind of consideration since Anna Heartfilia saved my hide when I was turned."

Levy's jaw dropped. She'd heard of Anna Heartfilia. Everyone had. Even among white magic circles she was a legend. The only necromancer in history who sacrificed herself for the sake of others. She'd had no idea Gajeel had actually known her though. Her eyes widened as the realizations slammed into her one after another. Vampires were drawn to covens the way wolves were to packs. Even if Gajeel had hated his sire it should've been impossible for him to resist the lure. But he had. He had because he'd formed his own coven immediately after he was turned.

One that had included Anna.

She felt so stupid. No wonder he was reputed to be close to the Heartfilia family. A family who had just been wiped out save for their young daughter. A daughter he was now raising. Gajeel hadn't avoided covens at all! His had simply been wiped out, but with a legacy to cling to he'd never lost his way or sought to form another one.

And if her own behavior had reminded him so strongly of Anna that he would make the connection... well that would explain much. Not all of it perhaps, but a lot.

She blinked to find him watching her again, his expression inscrutable, and smiled up at him, "I'm honored you think so highly of me." She told him sincerely, "I've never believed that things are even half as black and white as some would have us believe."

"Unique stance for someone in a light guild," Gajeel noted, not releasing her from his steady gaze. Levy didn't look bothered by it though, her attention turning instead towards the city.

"I suppose it is," Levy admitted, "my guild and team don't really understand why I do that. It's gotten me in trouble more than once."

"Both with the guild, and my jobs," Levy clarified at his questioning glance, "but I think it's worth it in the long run. I was born into my magic, and I could have just as easily been born into a different kind."

"One day I might even be bitten by a werewolf myself, or a vampire," Levy said easily, "Its likely to happen considering what My job is. And if it does, I hope that I'd run into a hunter that would be willing to give me a chance to prove myself."

"I would hope no one wanted to kill me just because of what I am," Levy sighed, the sound so soft that Gajeel could barely hear the weight behind it.

He understood the gravity of her fears. After all, he lived it. Once upon a time he had been a metallurgist, one that dealt in magical metals constructed into weapons that were often used against vampires and werewolves.

He hadn't been a part of a guild really then, although he supposed at the time he could have been considered light aligned.

He sold his wares and lived his life, until the day he was turned and the very weapons he had constructed were often pointed at him.

If it weren't for Anna and the others, Gajeel was certain he wouldn't have survived past his fledgling stages.

"Everyone has their own story right?" Levy stepped to the side and began to walk down the trail, Gajeel following after, "I love stories."

"That so?" Gajeel asked, cocking his head towards her and slipping off his sunglasses as the sun began to sink over the trees finally.

"And what's your story shrimp?" He asked.

Levy flashed him a wicked grin that spelled trouble, "Maybe I'll tell you on our second date." She eyed him challengingly, "Assuming you can impress me on our first one."

A sharp, approving, grin curled around his lips at the challenge, "Careful shrimp... you're playing with fire. I might burn ya."

She lifted her chin, her grin shifting into a smirk, "I'm a big girl Gajeel. And I don't think burning me is on your mind."

Gajeel burst into laughter at that and leaned over, "Not yet." He agreed and held out his hand, "Wouldn't be proper."

Levy's heart fluttered at the promise of 'not yet' and she slipped her hand into his, curious what a four hundred year old vampire in a courting mood would come up with.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

To Levy's surprise, Gajeel proved himself adept at showing a woman a good time. Despite his rough behavior he was an absolute gentleman on their first date, and against on their second, third, and fourth.

By the time their fifth date came around she was comfortable enough to ask him about it.

"Ain't a surprise if you think about it." Gajeel replied as he sipped at some wine, "I was raised in a time when courting meant you had to prove yourself to the woman you wanted. The piss poor attempts they do these days don't hold a candle to what we did for our ladies' favor back then."

He shrugged a little, "I admit I was kinda bad at it before I was turned, but I learned real quick. It was necessary to hunt without attacking idiots in alleys or prostitutes." His lips twitched, "Anna would've tacked my hide to the wall if I'd done that outside of a very desperate need."

Levy smiled at that, "Was she the one who insisted you learn?"

He nodded, his expression softening as he thought about his friend, "Yeah. Her and her familiar took me under their wings."

"How did that happen anyway?" Levy asked curiously, "I mean, normally you would've been under your sire's control right?"

Gajeel shrugged a little, "Anna killed her." He replied simply, "Before I even woke up from the turning. I was kind of a surprise to her actually. She'd been out with a couple of the others on what should've been a milk run, but they accidentally uncovered my sire instead." He gestured a little with his glass, "It got out of control from there. I woke up just as the dust was settling confused and hungry as all hell."

Levy nodded, a small knot of worry in her relaxing at his explanation.

It had been obvious from the start that Gajeel had cared very deeply for Anna in the past, and part of her had been concerned it was something more than mere friendship. Something she had no wish to compete against. But while his undying loyalty to Anna and her family was deeper than friendship it wasn't what she'd thought.

And that reassured her about this thing that was developing between them.

Some of what she was thinking must've shown on her face because Gajeel set his wine down and reached over to lay a hand on her knee, "I ain't carrying any torches you need to know about." He told her softly, "Anna, Igneel, and all the others... they were my family. But it wasn't ever like that."

"Creeping into my head Gajeel?" Levy asked, swirling her wine in her glass and pulling up to her lips, "Very naughty." She chided

"No need to take a look inside when it's plain on your face Lev," Gajeel snorted, pleased when Levy shifted her weight closer to him.

"I believe you," She said at once, "you haven't lied to me yet."

"And I don't intend to," he said, softly. Levy slowly set her own glass down besides his own but never made to break eye contact with him. His tongue swiped over his lips, unable to stop the way his gaze fell to her irresistibly looking soft lips.

"Still, it wouldn't hurt to have a little bit of..." she trailed off, her hand raising to fall gently against his chest. His heart clenched at the motion, his mouth falling open as he struggled to make sense of what she was doing.

"...reassurance," she finished with a purr and suddenly she was so much closer than he had counted on.

He cupped a hand against the curve of her chin, fingertips weaving into the blue locks of her hair.

"Levy," he said haltingly, drawing closer to her, pulled to her and all of her sweetness like a fledgling to the first sirens call of blood.

"Are you sure...?" He asked her, lips hovering just a breath away from her, "your team?"

"What about them, don't tell me The big bad Vampire Elder is scared of a few little mages?" Levy teased, knowing perfectly well he was concerned about her and her reputation within her guilds community.

Levy was not shy about her opinions and was always willing to defend anyone who needed it. But it was one thing to flirt with the darkness and another to keep company with it.

There would be consequences for this. There always was.

But at the flare of challenge in Gajeel's eyes, Levy found herself not caring about the rules. She wanted this and she deserved to find someone like Gajeel.

It wasn't his fault he was a vampire just like it wasn't her fault she was born a light witch.

Gajeel's eyes darkened as he read her resolve in her face and in an instant closed the distance between them to press his lips to hers.

A shudder rippled through him at the taste of her soft lips so pliant against his. She tasted of wine and honey, books and magic, and it drove him wild. He shivered as he felt himself react and pulled away regretfully, clamping down on the way he ached to taste more of her. To sink his fangs into her.

"We should probably take this somewhere else." He growled roughly, only centuries of experience keeping his voice even relatively steady.

Levy looked him up and down, her lips curled into a pout that was testing his restraint, and smirked, "I think so." She agreed, "Let's go back to my place?"

Gajeel's eyes widened in shock and he could only nod dumbly at the proposition.

Her place. She would invite him into her home. Grant him unfettered access and trust him not to hurt her. Gods...

Just the thought had his already aching desire twitching eagerly and his heart thundering in his chest. To be surrounded by her scent... to know that she trusted him so very much. It was almost as intoxicating as her lips.

He signaled absently for their check and quickly paid before escorting her out, struggling to retain his composure as a gentleman as he did.

He'd had lovers in the past. More than one. Most he even cared for, though he couldn't say he'd specifically loved any of them. But Levy... the smallest touch ignited him, and her blood called to him unlike anything ever had since he was a fledgling.

He kept his eyes on her as she led him to her little townhouse. The air was charged between them, hot and electric, and he watched keenly for any signs that she was changing her mind or getting nervous.

However, it seemed his sassy little witch was quite confident in her decision. She opened the door and slipped inside, "Come in Gajeel." She purred lowly, invitation dripping off her, and stepped aside to give him room.

He stepped after her, shivering a bit as her home's protections recognized him and allowed him inside. He followed her in and pushed the door closed behind him, "Last chance."

She tilted her head up at him and grinned, "Gajeel, if you don't deliver on that look on your face right _now_ I will drop more silver on you than even you can cope with."

She had the satisfaction of watching his scarlet eyes widen. Levy smirked, taking a few steps backwards to lure him further inside. Gajeel's eyes tracked over her and Levy bit her lip when she watched his hand reach back and snap the deadbolt on her door to ensure their privacy.

He crossed the room in three strides, closing the distance between them. In one motion he had swept his arms down and caught her bodily, pulling her in the air in the same movement he had her backing into the wall.

She could see the glimmer of his fangs in the dim light of her foyer, slightly sharper than usual. Those sharp teeth caressed against her bottom lip, gentle in the ease of which he caught them.

He was stealing her breath next, his body hot and caging against hers. She reached around his broad shoulders, her fingers burying in his long hair while her nails scored into the muscle of his shoulder. She gasped soft into his mouth, his hands roaming across her thighs when he pulled her closer and wrapped her legs around his hips.

She jerked, startled by the suddenness of the motion, but he held her easily. It was like she weighed nothing to him, and she imagined there was a good chance she really didn't.

Her dress rode up along her hips, exposing enough of her to Gajeel to give her an idea of his very real interest.

She shivered at the sensation of his clothed member grinding against her panties. She pulled away from his mouth to bite at her own lip and gasp for desperate sips of air.

It was all too much and not enough.

She could feel the allure of his eyes, intoxicating and so very _Gajeel_. It made her heart race to see the desire there. Hoisting herself up further, Levy made a happy sound when he held her higher so she was hovering over him. He looked up at her as her fingers threaded through his hair.

"Bedroom now?" She purred.

"Would serve ya right if I took ya right here." Gajeel growled thickly, his old accent slurring his modern speech in a way that sent shivers down Levy's spine. He captured her in a lingering kiss and trailed down to nuzzle her neck, laving his tongue over her pulse point, "Delicious tease."

He pulled back with a visible effort and smirked, "Lucky for you, I'm aimin' to make you scream all night."

Levy grinned back at him as he pulled her closer, holding her steady as he pulled away from the wall and walked them into the bedroom. How he'd known instantly which one it was she didn't know, and didn't particularly care as he'd elected to take advantage of her temporary height advantage to wrap his lips around one of her breasts.

She threw her head back with a gasp as even through the layers of cloth she could feel the slight scrape of his fangs and heat of his mouth.

He rumbled something she couldn't decipher as he tumbled them gently onto her bed and pulled back with a wicked smirk as he started work on his shirt, "Gonna have to try that for real in a moment."

Levy wasn't inclined to wait and surged upwards to help him tug his clothing off, "I hope you try more than that soon." She breathed breathlessly and grinned as she stole a kiss from him, not intimidated by his elongated fangs in the slightest, "Will you feed on me?"

He froze at that and stared at her in so much surprise that she suddenly worried she'd misstepped, "Um, I mean, I don't mind." She babbled nervously, "Not that you have to or anything. I was just..."

Her babble was finally cut off when he covered her lips with his own. He kissed her slowly and gently, tenderly, despite the fire still burning beneath it. Like she was the rarest treasure, and the feeling made her melt into him. She relaxed into his bare chest and he gathered her close, time seeming to slow to a crawl as he pulled her into his lap and wrapped himself around her.

"Lev..." He groaned softly as he tenderly caressed every inch of her he could reach, the wildness of before gone and replaced by something that stirred something even deeper in her. She shivered helplessly as he trailed his fingers under her clothes and slowly undressed her, like he was unwrapping a gift.

"What I did before wasn't feeding." He growled into her ear, "That was desperation and need." He curled his large hands over her sides and shifted her so her back was leaning against his chest. He buried his lips against her neck as he curled one hand around a breast and trailed another lower to rub lightly at the junction between her legs.

"I'm gonna show you what a proper feedin' is."

Levy gasped, her body quaking at the sensation of his fingers sliding against her core, torturing her slickness with his clever hand. She made quiet noises as he stroked.

Her hips circled maddeningly, trying to get more friction as he steadily pushed her up against that edge. He made damn sure to take his time and Levy only got more wound up as the vampire had his way.

He kept her pressed against his chest, caging her in so she couldn't chase after the friction she was craving.

The pressure built like a red hot band beginning to twist and tighten in her gut. Levy whimpered, her head falling back instinctively onto his should, exposing the full expanse of her slender throat to Gajeel's greedy eyes.

Levy felt heat and slickness dripping from her, breathing becoming labored and heavier as she walked along that razor edge. She was being kept there by Gajeel's hand, manipulating her body as if he knew it better than his own.

She bucked onto his palm, her hands reaching out desperately for him and any part she could grasp, "Gajeel. Gajeel _please_!" She begged

His sharp fangs tortured delicate lines into her skin, hot tongue laving over the paths his teeth took.

Until finally, just as Levy was about to burst from the seams, Gajeel's fangs practically glided into her throat.

She gasped at the sensation, the almost gentle bite feeling nothing at all like the one he'd given her last time. That had been about as comfortable as getting a shot. This... this like a jolt of ecstasy straight down her spine and she groaned as she shifted her head to give him better access.

"Gajeel..." She panted, torn between the new feeling and the way he was tormenting her, until he delicately sucked at the same moment he pressed his thumb firmly against her clit and her entire world shattered.

She bucked and writhed against him, and his hold, as she screamed her pleasure. She lost all track of time as he fed on her, each suck sending another shudder through her until finally he pulled away as the last of her pleasure faded. She relaxed against him, twitching a little from the force of her orgasm and gave him a slightly sleepy grin.

"I see the difference now." She laughed as he licked her neck clean, healing it of any sign of injury, and pulled away.

"Thank you for the meal." He chuckled darkly and leaned down to kiss her, "An' don't think you're gettin' off that easy." He ground himself against her, firmly reminding her that he was still very much unsatisfied.

"Oh I had no intention of it." She grinned back, perking at the reminder, and a little surprised at how energetic she still felt. He must not have fed much.

"Good." He growled and rolled her under him, "Because I plan on makin' you scream even louder this time."

"Oh?" Levy grinned teasingly, "That will take some skill."

"Good thing I got four hundred years of it." Gajeel breathed before descending on her mouth again.

Levy moaned into the kiss, feeling the heat flare in her again, but as much as she was loving the attention she had no intention of letting him do all the work. She wriggled around, trying to get her hands on him only to find her hands pulled gently over her head with him grinning broadly down at her.

"Little witch wants to play huh?" He smirked and buried his lips into her neck, "Next time." He mumbled, "Gods Lev I need you so badly..."

Levy grinned and curled her legs around his hips, shivering a little as she felt him rub against her aching slit, "Then take what you want you big lug."

She shivered at the heat of him pressing against her, fingers curling with delightful twitches. A heady throb bolted through her and she let loose a quiet groan when his hips rolled to slide more fully against her.

Gajeel was savoring her, but she could tell he was close to snapping. The wicked look in his eyes and the way she felt his fangs and mouth scraping at her throat. She felt a fresh wave of arousal shoot through her just from the sensation, remembering what his fangs had done to her earlier was enough to make her ready for him.

And it seemed he returned the feelingsz

"Then are you ready Levy?" He growled into her ear, pressing a kiss down just under the lobe.

Her answer was to lock her heels around his hips and drag him in closer. Needing no other encouragement than that, Gajeel braced himself against the headboard and began to press into her.

Levy's muscles were delightfully loosened up already thanks to her earlier orgasm, but she still felt a stretch as she had to adjust to him pressing inside.

Levy shifted and couldn't stop an embarrassing little moan from bubbling out of her at the feel of him filling her in all the right places. Her hips rose to meet his and her thighs trembled with pleasure.

Gajeel made a grunt of pleasure, so quiet she almost didn't hear it, but her heart swelled with pride as she felt the tremble in his powerful body as he was overcome with the pleasure she was giving him.

Still, it was certainly reflected on both sides, and as Gajeel rained gentle kisses down on her, she could feel a fire creeping into her very blood that only blazed hotter.

He was everything and more than what she could ever ask for. And he was the only one who stood a chance of calming the flames he sparked in her.

"Gajeel, please," She tugged at where his hand was keeping hers pinned easily, "I want to touch you..."

The way he looked at her when she begged those words made her belly clench with heat, tightening around him enough to drag an agonized sounding groan from Gajeel.

He loosened his hold and Levy's hands immediately sought out his arms, even as he began to move.

The feeling was enough to make Levy's brain short circuit. She had liked the way he filled her up before, but to feel him move, to feel him stroke every inch of her, had her coming unglued.

She moaned loudly at the sensation, arching her hips to follow his and that glorious feeling only to pout as he held her down.

He chuckled into her skin at the sight of it, but said nothing as he rocked against her, trying not to lose himself entirely to the maddening way she wrapped tightly around him. No other lover had ever been as sweet, as passionate, and holding onto any semblance of control was difficult. He was determined to try though. He knew he wasn't a small man, and he could hurt her if he wasn't careful.

And that was absolutely out of the question.

He nuzzled her softly, letting his fangs drag over her the way she seemed to like so much and worked his way down to a pert breast as he moved slowly in her. His teeth ached to bite down again as he sucked her nipple inside, the memory of her intoxicating blood fresh on his mind, but he ignored the urge.

At least, that was the intention until he felt a sharp tug on his hair. He looked up to find her flushed and scowling savagely at him.

"I'm not made of glass Gajeel." She gritted out, "Take me already!"

She backed up her demand by surging forward and sinking her teeth sharply into his shoulder, not nearly hard enough to break _his_ skin, but enough like a bite that a dark pleasure tore through him. None of his other lovers had ever been unafraid of his bestial side, and her lack of care had something wild and hungry break free in him, shattering all semblance of control he had.

He growled back at her and shifted his weight so he had a better hold of her, "You want more?"

He shifted from the slow rocking he'd been doing to something faster and harder until finally she had her head thrown back, incoherent cries of pleasure tearing from her lips, as he slammed into her.

Levy felt that fire turn into a molten hot liquid that looked through every part of her body and turned her inside out with bone shaking pleasure.

She arched her back, moaning in ecstasy as she writhed against Gajeel's hands and how he had her pinned into the mattress.

The sound of her bed creaking under the force of his wild movements and the sound of their bodies coming together was erotic, and Levy begged senselessly while she held on for dear life.

It felt like Gajeel was reaching inside her, trying to bring their bodies into ones. He reached a hand up to close over her breast while his mouth covered her. He took her in, smothering her heady cries while he pounded into her.

Levy kissed him without hesitation, heedless of his fangs or the hungry way her lips nicked against them.

Gajeel groaned, sucking against her bottom lip to catch the blood, unable to stop himself. His tongue pressed into her yielding mouth, entangling with her own.

She didn't back down from him, unafraid of the vampire in the throes of passion and her cut lip inches from his fangs. He wasn't doing anything dangerous except for blowing her mind.

It was like she could feel him in her very soul and it was maddening as the pressure continued to build up to levels she hadn't thought possible. It was too hot, too agonizingly perfect too.

But she could hardly think it was so good, Gajeel seeming to know every where to touch her to make her lose her mind.

She whimpered into his mouth, unable to think about anything but the wet noises of him sliding into her slick heat or the way he touched every single part inside to make it a miracle she hadn't fallen apart yet.

But no sooner had she thought it could she feel the shiver of the inevitable pulsing begin to take over her body.

She tightened around him, letting out a cry, "don't stop!" She begged Gajeel, "I'm so close-!"

Gajeel had no intention of stopping.

He couldn't if he'd tried.

Everything about her intoxicated him, from her kisses to her passion to her fearlessness. He'd never dreamed anyone like her could exist and she ignited his blood in a way he'd never experienced.

He kissed her frantically as he moved with her, keeping her on that razor's edge just a little longer as his own rushed towards him until finally he could take no more.

He shifted his weight slightly, pressing down on her just a little more, and was greeted with the sight of her tearing her lips away from his as she shattered in his arms, filling the air with her ultimate pleasure.

He was only able to savor the sight for a moment before the feel of her rippling around him was enough to make his own tightly coiled band snap harshly. He threw his head back, and let out a snarl to join hers as molten waves of pleasure tore over him in an intensity he couldn't remember having ever felt before.

He groaned as he landed on his forearms, hardly able to keep himself from crushing her as the remnants of his orgasm rippled through him. He slid carefully out of her, shivering a bit at the sensation as he did, and nearly collapsed to one side of her.

"Lev..." He grunted as he reached out to pull her close, wrapping himself around her as he did. She'd been incredible and his heart melted at the feelings she'd stirred in him.

Levy sighed happily, her body still shaking with pleasure and humming. It was tough to string two thoughts together after what she and Gajeel had just done. It was by far the most pleasure she had ever felt in her life.

And she had never felt more loved and cherished as she did in that moment in his arms.

Gajeel breathed in her scent, their pliable bodies melting into one another as the efforts of their exertion began to catch up to them.

"Stay the night?" Levy asked him softly, curling a lock of hair between her fingers before she slid large eyes up to him.

"Or do you have to head back to Magnolia?" She asked with an understanding smile.

Gajeel knew at once she was referring to the kids, and he groaned, peeling himself from her to search for his pants and subsequently his phone.

"Let me check with Mira right quick," he flashed her a fangy smile, "she's watchin' them and she offered to do a full day, but I gotta let her know."

"And to check and make sure those terrors didn't burn her house down," Gajeel smiled affectionately as he found his pants. He shot off a quick text to her and carried his phone back to drop it on Levy's nightstand.

He promptly molded himself back against Levy to wait for Mirajane to respond. The witch smiled up at him after a moment and sighed happily.

"You really do love them, don't you?" She asked him, causing Gajeel to nod and trace his fingertips over her hip.

"I'd wall through a concrete wall for them," he admitted.

His phone buzzed, Mira responding with several heart-faced emojis to show her easy acceptance and excitement.

"Dramatic soul eater," he grunted and put his phone on mute once he had his answer. He got comfortable on the bed, happy to be with Levy for the whole night.

Levy pressed a gentle kiss into his lips and she curled into him. Together they lapsed into an easy silence, drifting off into sleep.

Even though night was the time Gajeel preferred to stay awake during, he had adjusted as well as he could so the kids could have a normal time in life. That being said, it wasn't hard for him to drift off with Levy.

As happy and content as he was, he fell asleep wrapped around Levy. For the first time in ages, his heart felt so filled to the brim.

And this all felt so very right.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey guys! This is your second chunk of your fic update! 10 more chapters!**_

CHAPTER 11

The next morning found Gajeel snarling angrily as a beam of sunlight hit him square in the face. The discomfort of it was enough to make him spring from a dead sleep and race to Levy's window so he could snap the curtains shut.

Levy hardly stirred at the rough movements, mumbling to herself and scooting over to curl into the space Gajeel vacated.

"Bed hog," Gajeel rumbled in affection, pleased now that the evil sun was gone.

At least until he heard the sound of something clatter in Levy's kitchen.

Gajeel froze at once, recounting the number of people currently in Levy's home. She had no roommates and was currently fast asleep and drooling adorably on his pillow. Thus, no one should have been in her home.

Growling softly, Gajeel's instincts went on high alert as he yanked on his pants. He threw open the door to stalk out, intending on smashing in the faces of Levy's would be burglars.

Two men were standing in Levy's kitchen, one with orange hair and a look of irritation on his face, and another with a helmet and wild curly hair that looked like it was balled under his head.

"Thibault, knock it off. Why did you even follow me here, I told Levy I was going to come by this morning and pick up that spice, you don't need to go rifling through her stuff," the orange headed man whispered irately, "Besides you're going to wake her up."

"She's been acting real weird lately Jet, you don't wanna know why? You're her teammate after all, you ain't gonna question her and her whereabouts?" The one Gajeel could only assume was Thibault smirked.

"No, because it's none of my business," Jet said, looking like he was losing patience, "Get out of here. I'll meet you back at the guild. I need to drop off my copy of the key with Levy, she only gave it to me to get the spice for our potion in case she wasn't home or asleep when I came. So knock it off."

"I think you both should knock it off." Gajeel rumbled ominously from the door, and shifted into the light, enjoying the shocked expression on both men's faces, "Preferably before you wake Levy up."

"Wh-who are you?" The orange haired one stuttered incredulously, and Gajeel felt a small surge of sympathy at the signs of heartache starting to appear in the man's eyes. He knew vividly what that felt like, even if it wasn't in this context, and he sympathized.

A little.

"Name's Gajeel." He rumbled and eyed both men challengingly, "Who the hell're you?"

To his credit, the orange haired man straightened up and met his gaze firmly, "I'm Jet." He replied, "I'm Levy's friend and teammate."

Gajeel gave him points for having a spine, and nodded, "So I heard." He grunted, "Whaddya want this early?"

Jet glanced at the clock that read 8:30am and winced, "Look, I'm sorry to intrude." He replied with only a hint of hard edged anger that was probably mostly self-directed, "I didn't realize Levy was seeing anyone, and I came by to pick up a special spice Levy makes. Let me pick some up and leave the key and we'll be gone."

Gajeel eyed him for a long moment before nodding. The orange haired brat seemed genuine, and Gajeel wasn't inclined to pour salt into a fresh wound over Levy. It was the brat's own fault he chose to play the idiotic modern courting games instead of making himself clear to Levy sooner.

Or perhaps he had and Levy had turned him down?

He didn't know, and frankly didn't particularly care regardless of sympathies. Levy was _his_ lover now unless she chose not to be anymore. As far as he was concerned that was that.

Jet nodded and wandered into the kitchen, keeping a wary eye on Gajeel the whole time.

"So how long you two been going out eh?" Thibault smirked, drawing Gajeel's attention, "I mean, our little Levy is quite a tasty little catch but she's never given anyone the time of day. How'd you manage it?"

"Thiabult…" Jet growled warningly, but was ignored.

Gajeel leaned against the doorway in a deceptively relaxed pose, "Right place at the right time." He drawled blandly, "It doesn't hurt I know how to hold a conversation about books either."

"Enough to keep Levy entertained?" Jet commented from the kitchen, a faint smile creeping onto his lips, "That takes skill. She loses me five sentences in."

Gajeel eyed Jet and mentally revised his classification of the man from idiotic game player to genuine friend. Maybe the brat was a little in love with Levy, but Gajeel would bet his fangs that he valued the friendship more.

"Music and reading are hobbies of mine." He shrugged, "I can't keep up with 'er either when she gets into language, but the rest works well enough."

Jet nodded as he finished pouring out what was needed and neatly put the enhanced spice back up, "Alright that's what we came for." He walked over to Gajeel, "I doubt this means much to you... but if you hurt Levy at all..."

Gajeel grinned and decided he kind of liked the brat. It took a certain amount of spine to accept a loss with any kind of poise, much less what he was showing here.

"I hurt 'er and I won't even fight back." He promised.

A smile quirked at the corner of Jet's mouth and he nodded, tucking the jar neatly away into his satchel, "It was nice to meet you. Gajeel, right?"

"Likewise," Gajeel grunted and gave Jet another lingering look.

Thiabult wasn't moving though, frowning a bit as he considered Gajeel while Jet dropped the key on the counter and headed to the door.

"Gajeel huh, where have I heard that name before?" Thiabult asked, and Gajeel noticed a tightening around Jets eyes that told him the orange haired man had perhaps pegged him for what he was sooner than his friend had.

Gajeel shrugged but didn't let his gaze linger away from Thiabult, whose eyes were narrowing.

"Come on Thiabult, let's go. Don't be an ass," Jet spoke stiffly, grabbing his guildmates arm to tug him towards the door.

"No, no wait. Jet are you serious man, this complete stranger is in Levy's house and you're not even a little bit worried?" Thiabult sneered, yanking his arm from Jet.

"Yeah, her boyfriend," Jet rolled his eyes, "get over it and let's go or I won't share any of the spice with you."

This seemed to work, and Gajeel watched Thiabult consider it for a moment before he shrugged and headed back to the door with Jet. He orange haired man looked relieved for a split second, and Gajeel was a little impressed the man had realized he was a vampire.

He shouldn't have been too surprised. Levy had picked up on who he was immediately upon getting his name, and any teammate of hers would have to be able to recognize the names of Elders and Saints to be able to keep up with his sharp-minded lover.

And Gajeel realized that Jet wasn't covering for him — but he was covering for Levy.

Jet opened the door, letting only the barest amount of sunlight in as he slid out which Gajeel was grateful for.

Thiabult however had different ideas.

He flung the door open wide, and Gajeel couldn't stop the hiss of surprised pain when the sunlight smacked him right dead center with his sensitive eyes. He squinted against it and his lip curled up over his fangs in annoyance.

"A vampire! I knew it!" Thiabult crowed in shock, his hand thrusting out to summon a large, spiked looking mallet.

"Inside our Levy's house and in the middle of daylight too," Thiabult smirked, "you're an Elder ain'tcha or at least a strong leech?"

"Thiabult! Knock it off!" Jet shouted as he surged back forward. But Thiabult was already running at Gajeel and swinging his mace into the vampires face.

Gajeel lifted his hand up, catching the mace before it touched his nose, shooting the mortal an unimpressed glare. He could feel Thiabult straining to make contact, but Gajeel pushed his mace down like it weighed a feather.

"Jet! What're you standing there for, it's a vampire and who knows what it's already done to Levy?" He shouted back at Jet, "help me!"

Jet grabbed the back of Thiabult's shirt and yanked him back away from Gajeel.

It was somewhere in this confusion where A drowsy and irritated looking Levy came around the corner, wearing Gajeel's shirt from the previous night and looking extremely cross.

"What the hell is going on out here?" Levy growled.

All three men froze to look at her with varying degrees of sheepishness or indignation.

"Sorry Lev." Gajeel grunted, looking a cross between apologetic and annoyed, "Your teammate an' guild buddy came by for some spice."

"That shouldn't be cause for a fight!" Levy snapped, "What's the big idea anyway?" She glared at her guildmates, "I know Gajeel didn't pick a fight with you, so why are you two fighting in my house?"

"Levy..." Jet said tensely as Thiabult jerked away from him again.

"What's _our_ idea?" He scoffed, "How about the fact you let a _vampire_ in your house?"

Levy rubbed her eyes sleepily and yawned, "Yeah?" She replied unconcernedly as she shuffled over to the coffee pot, "So? He's my boyfriend. Put that stupid mace away."

"You _know_ what he is?" Thiabult demanded incredulously, "What the hell Levy! Have you lost your mind?"

Levy's expression darkened, "No, but I might help relieve you of yours if you don't change that tone." She growled back, "Gajeel may be a vampire, but he's also been a perfect gentleman the entire time we've been dating."

"He's just using you so he can turn you!" Thiabult insisted, and Levy slammed her hand on the counter.

"Do I look like I've been turned to you?" She demanded harshly, dragging the neckline of Gajeel's shirt away so they could see her unmarked neck, "Has it never occurred to you that the so called 'dark' creatures aren't universally that? That maybe they're ordinary people who have been dealt a crappy hand?"

She glared up at him, "What if it happened to you?" She asked, "What if you were suddenly turned into a vampire huh? Do you honestly think that would automatically make you evil? Gajeel is a good man for all that he's sometimes crabby. He got dealt a shitty hand a long time ago but hasn't let it change who he is. Now both of you get out. I want some coffee, and waffles, and some snuggle time with my boyfriend before he has to go back home."

Jet reached out and grimly grabbed hold of a spluttering Thiabult, "Sorry about this Levy." He apologized, "Take as much time as you need. Droy and I will see you at the guild."

Unspoken was the promise that Jet would explain the situation to Droy before she arrived. And that he was still in her corner.

"Thank you," Levy sighed, giving Jet a small smile as he dragged Thiabult from her home. Once they were gone and Gajeel was locking the front door, Levy sagged against the counter and let out a breath of relief.

"I thought World War III was about to break out in my kitchen," Levy grumbled, leaning into Gajeel when he came up behind her to wrap his arms around her.

He dipped his nose into her throat, breathing in her scent and feeling her pulse flutter harsh in her throat. She had been scared, he noted with mild anger.

"Hey it's okay," Gajeel closed his hands over hers, feeling her fingers tremble in his gentle hold. She melted against him and turned around to press a kiss under his jaw.

"I know, I was worried Thiabult would cause trouble. I'm sorry Gajeel, I forgot I told Jet he could just come in the morning to pick up some stuff I promised," Levy reached up once he listened his hold on her hands to curl her fingers through the hair framing his face.

"Don't worry about me Lev, I can take care of myself," Gajeel said pointedly, "Your buddy Jet didn't seem too bad, but that other guy stinks of ambition." He scowled.

"He'd shoot a friend to crawl over their body," Gajeel said warningly, "take care around that one."

"I will," Levy promised, but backed away enough to hop up onto the counter so she could better meet his eyes.

"Do we have enough time for breakfast?" She asked hopefully.

Gajeel grinned at her, bending towards her and capturing her smiling lips into a lazy kiss.

"Yeah, I'm _starving_," Gajeel smirked, caging the giggling Levy in his arms as he descended on her.

—::—

Gajeel was worried.

He watched Levy sitting on the couch with Lucy tucked between her legs as she brushed her hair. His girlfriend was laughing about something with Lucy, the blond little girl giggling over a sly joke Levy told her. Natsu was sprawled over the couch behind Levy, his legs all over Gajeel's lap.

Levy had been coming over to his place more often, and it was extremely rare that he went to hers now. It was just a short train ride away to her place, so it wasn't a matter of inconvenience.

He knew Levy had been getting bad job assignments with her guild. She was being pushed from the better jobs and Gajeel suspected it was because of him.

Her guild was putting pressure on her. He knew it.

But Levy wasn't saying anything, and whenever he broached the topic with her she quickly changed it.

Something he would have to pin her down about as soon as he got a chance. Though he let it go for now. The fledglings didn't need to know about whatever drama Levy might or might not be having right now. Once they'd gotten over their initial shock and suspicion, they'd gotten attached.

Lucy especially liked having the older woman around, and Gajeel was pleased to see the sister bond forming between them. Lucy needed another woman around to help her with things he wasn't qualified to handle. Especially as Lucy grew older and her magic began to manifest more strongly.

"So how are your studies going?" Levy asked as she finished tying off the end of Lucy's new braid, "Last time I was here you said you were stuck on a passage from your great-grandmother's grimoire?"

Lucy frowned and nodded, "I still am." She sighed in frustration, "She made a memory journal like everyone else, but it still doesn't help understanding what she wrote down."

"What are you stuck on?" Levy asked curiously, ignoring Gajeel's weighted stare for now, "Maybe I can help translate?"

Lucy's expression lit up, "That would be great if you can!" She exclaimed and leapt up, "Hang on and I'll go get it! C'mon Natsu!"

"Why do _I_ have to come?" Natsu complained even as he reluctantly pulled away from his comfortable position and climbed to his feet, "You're just going into the workroom."

"Because I said so." Came the pert reply and Natsu growled in offence.

"That's not a valid reason!"

"It is if I say it is!"

"That's not how it works!"

Levy giggled lightly as the pair bickered their way down the hall, "Those two are a handful." She smiled over at her boyfriend, "Is Natsu still being forced to go back sometimes?"

Gajeel nodded with a scowl, "Yeah. It's getting longer between trips, but they haven't developed Anna's knack for keeping him here all the time yet." He frowned a bit as he moved closer to her, "Levy, you know that ain't what I wanna talk about."

Levy sighed, and looked away, "I know."

"Tell me what's goin' on Levy." He pleaded, "I can't help if you don't."

She shook her head, "What could you do?" She asked reasonably and looked at him, "I'm being punished for falling in love with a vampire and not backing down when confronted about it. That's all there is to it."

"That can't be all there is to it." Gajeel insisted, "You wouldn't be so upset if it was."

Levy shook her head again, "It's not, but tell me, what good would the knowledge do you?" She met his eyes, "Really? You already worry about me. If you knew the details what would that do except make you mad? Something you absolutely cannot afford to be. For Lucy and Natsu's sakes if nothing else."

Gajeel grit his fangs, bristling under the cold hard facts Levy was laying out for him. They were like little barbs of truth designed to dig at his vulnerabilities. He closed his eyes before he collected himself and took her hands.

She was right. Damn her, she was. Lucy and Natsu were counting on him, and he couldn't afford to lose his temper and wage a one-man war against her guild and bring the weight of the council on them.

He had to keep Lucy out of their attention. At all costs.

But he didn't want that price to be Levy.

His heart ached painfully, his fangs baring into a furious snarl, "the very idea that you think I'd loose my temper makes me think things are worse than you're telling me they are."

Levy sighed and shook her head, arms wrapping around his shoulders and squeezing him into a tight hug.

"Stop it Gajeel, don't read into it," she whispered to him, "I'm okay. I just have to weather through this. The Master will back down after he sees I'm not going to give up."

"You hope," Gajeel pointed out roughly.

"I do," Levy admitted, "but what else can I do? They're my guild."

Gajeel bit his tongue, wanting to tell her to leave that terrible guild that was waging a war against their own guild member. But he knew he couldn't say anything at all.

They were her family. He knew that it would kill her to lose or leave them. It would be like telling her to leave her family for him.

The best she could do was stand her ground and hope things turned out for the best.

"Levy you need to promise me if you feel like things are getting bad in any way..." Gajeel growled to her, his arms hugging tight around her. His precious little mortal who had wiggled her way so thoroughly into his heart.

He couldn't bare the thought of anything happening to her.

"You call me right away and I don't care what I have to do, I'll get you here. Safe," he vowed.

Levy gave him a warm look, pecking a soft kiss to his scowling mouth.

"I promise," she whispered as the two kids stumbled back into the room shoving at one another.

"Give it back Natsu!" Lucy cried out.

"No! You'll drop it with those little stick arms of yours!" He cackled, But pouted when she managed to pluck it out of his hands. At the moment, Lucy was taller than Natsu, and she was bragging about it at every possible moment.

Something Gajeel knew would not last long. Natsu was going to catch up to her and very quickly.

So he let Lucy have her fun while she could still use Natsu as an elbow rest.

"So let's see this passage." Levy smiled as she pulled back from Gajeel, smiling at the way the kids looked somewhere between vaguely nauseous and blushing.

Lucy beamed and settled down next to Levy before cracking it open. She frowned down at it and Levy had to resist the urge to pluck it out of Lucy's hands and read it herself.

It was a tremendous sign of trust that Lucy even let her _see _her family's magic. Let alone read it.

"It's this spot here." Lucy said finally, pointing to a passage with a complex summoning diagram on the page next to it, "I can tell it's a summon of some kind, but it's not a familiar summon, and I can't understand what an ascended spirit is."

"Let me see..." Levy hummed as she poured over the entry curiously, "Ascended spirits sounds familiar..."

"Anna used to contract with them." Gajeel spoke up, "Outside of her familiar, they were her favorite contracts."

"Really?" Lucy asked eagerly, "What were they? I can't find a reference _anywhere _on them!"

"You ain't gonna outside of myths and legends." Gajeel chuckled, "Ascended spirits are just that. Spirits that have ascended beyond death. Most are the souls of mortals who were deemed worthy and offered the chance to aid and protect mankind from the heavens. The first twelve though, those are the zodiac. Legend has it they were created by the gods themselves to protect humans against the forces that would hurt them."

"Why would the contract with a necromancer?" Levy asked in fascination, "If necromancy is about balancing life and death..."

Gajeel shrugged, "The Zodiac make their own minds up about things. If I had to guess, I'd say light-sided necromancy falls very much in line with their mission. After all, a necromancer ain't gonna care about light or dark. Just who's doing the hurting and who's being hurt." He smirked, "It doesn't hurt necromancers have an easier time communicating with them. They can't be coerced though. Trying is just asking for trouble from 'em. And you gotta be powerful enough to do it."

He looked at Lucy, who practically had stars in her eyes, "You're strong enough blondie. Or you will be. Adding their contracts to your collection won't be easy, but if you can earn their respect you'll have real powerful allies." His lips twitched, "If Natsu'll get me that memory ball I'll show you Leo. Him an' Igneel were thick as thieves."

—::—

At Blue Pegasus, a face from Lucy's past was investigating the very topic of her current obsession. Karen Lilica was studying through an ancient tome that spoke of the Ascended Spirits.

They were the closest thing known to angels that they were aware of, said to be the truest neutral in picking their allies. Karen couldn't say she understood how that worked, especially since their swords always fell on the side of good.

It didn't really matter she decided, her heart racing with excitement as she cast her elementals out to respond with various tasks to ensure she would have everything she needed.

It was time to advance her own skills, and contracting with an Ascended Spirit would be a boon none would be able to compare her to.

"Quickly now," she ordered a fire elemental that was scorching intricate patterns on the wooden floor, "this is perfect. Thank you, good job."

She placed herself in the center of the summoning circle, her hands raising up as her magic warmed around her and pulsed in a wave.

This was it, it was time.

And she was going for the biggest out of all of the spirits short of the Celestial King himself. Their leader.

"_Oh Regulus shining light, come forth from the heavens and grant me conference. I summon you to this plane, contract with me and grant me your holy strength,"_ Karen chanted, her power bubbling over until her fingers clenched around it.

She slammed her palms down into the circle, her magic glowing bright over the burned lines as a light began to fill the circle.

Karen watched with awe as the magic turned gold, a gate opening before her eyes while a man's figure coalesced into being before her.

He stood with a straight back and shoulders back, wearing a well tailored suit that fit him remarkable well. The man watched her through a pair of glasses, his orange, wind blown hair shifting to reveal a pair of orange ears perched on his head.

"An Elemental Summoner," he noted, his eyes falling over Karen critically, "you summoned me, what do you want?"

"A contract!" Karen replied at once, "you are Leo, the leader of the Zodiac and holder to the star of Regulus!"

"I want you to make a contract with me," Karen spoke with an excitement that Leo didn't seem to reflect.

In fact the spirit seemed to give her an annoyed look as he stepped towards her, only waiting a moment while she rose to her feet.

"No," he said simply.

"What?" She burst out, not having expected such a cool and flat response from the lion.

"Why would you refuse me?" Karen demanded of him, the spirit only cocking his head towards her with a disinterested sort of politeness. However there was a sparking of anger building behind his eyes that she was blind to.

"I'm a light mage that has dedicated her life to abolishing all evil! I'm a perfect choice for you!" Karen growled angrily.

"A noble pursuit to be certain," Leo drawled to placate her but didn't seem interested in stroking her ego, "too bad it is colored by your prejudices. You have potential to wield our power to be certain, but you have been touched too deeply by the darkness to be worthy."

"Touched by the darkness?" Karen repeated.

Her expression twisted into one of rage and she clenched her jaw, "you mean that little necromancer and that demon? She must have cast a spell on me, corrupted me somehow — I don't feel any different but this must be her doing."

Leo gave her an incredulous look and a muscle in his neck twitched.

"Perhaps if you are referring to how you tried to kill an innocent little girl and a scared boy, then maybe," Leo snapped at her, finally done with the pretense of being a higher being.

"Now release the circle," Leo snarled at her, his eyes glowing with an angry golden light, "perhaps when you banish your own evil you'll be ready."

"Banish my own..." Karen's expression darkened, "There's nothing evil about me!" She shouted, "It's hardly my fault that little blond brat got into dark magic! Her idiot father should've known better! Especially with her family history!"

Leo gave her an unimpressed look, "At the moment that 'brat' is far more worthy of a contract with me than you ever will be." His eyes narrowed, "Now, release me!"

Karen lifted her chin angrily, "No." She snapped, "Not until you agree to make a contract with me!"

Leo glared at her and pushed forward to step calmly outside her circle, "Don't think that makes you safe." He growled lowly at her, perversely enjoying her shocked expression, "The terms of the circle dictate that I remain in this realm until either a contract is made or the circle is released. It doesn't specify to whom I make the contract."

He smirked and straightened up, suddenly looking deceptively relaxed, "So I think I'll go have a drink at your guild, maybe talk to that master of yours, and enjoy myself."

He flashed her a jaunty wave and turned his back on Karen in a blatant insult that she did not miss.

"Don't you dare walk out that door!" She raged, "Get back here now! I want a contract! Leo!"

When he didn't stop she fed her fire elemental more power, "Stop him! This will not end this way!"

Leo paused and glared over his shoulder fiercely as he raised a single glowing fist, "Do not think you can force anything here human." He growled, "I am the leader of the Zodiac. We contract only with those we deem worthy and nothing you say or do can change that. Fight me on this and you'll find out there will be consequences you won't like. Death is a perfectly valid way to cancel a summoning circle."

He watched with grim satisfaction as Karen paled, seeming to at last understand the gravity of the situation. Satisfied that the message had, at least temporarily, been received he turned and resumed his trek.

He was very much looking forward to speaking with Bob directly about young Lucy Heartfilia's whereabouts. The Zodiac had kept half an eye on that family since Anna had proved herself worthy of all twelve of them, interested to see if any of her descendants had the same potential, but they'd lost track of Lucy after her father's death.

It would be good to find her again and have a chance to judge her up close.

A contract with Karen was out of the question, but perhaps his stay here wouldn't be entirely unfruitful.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

Levy looked at her phone, her fingers running over the glass as she idly scrolled through her text messages with Gajeel.

She sighed, long and lingering as she read his worry and concern over the last few days. He had seen the signs before she had, and had warned her a thousand times that this wasn't going to get any better.

Perhaps it had been naive of her to think it would all work out in her favor, but she had drawn out enough time.

She was seriously strapped for cash now with as little jobs as she was getting sent her way and no one wanted to give her a chance to even introduce Gajeel to them.

Not that she would at this point. She was convince that given the chance to lure Gajeel to her city, they would take advantage of the situation to try and kill him.

What could she even do if that was where this was heading? They were whispers of hunting down the vampire that had turned their sweet Levy down the path of darkness already.

She was fairly certain Gajeel was powerful enough he could more than likely handle the guild on his own... but they were talking about trapping him. Killing him.

And if they found out about Lucy and Natsu. Her heart clenched at the thought of the twin terrors who had become such a wonderful presence in her life. How often had she stayed with them and woken up to the two kids sprawled out next to her.

They loved Gajeel dearly, and Levy knew they cared for her as well.

She couldn't put them in danger.

She sighed, pressing the lock button on her screen, making her decision not to involve them.

"You sure you don't want to call him?" Jet asked from his seat on the park bench. Droy stood nearby, giving Levy a regretful look.

"No, he'll just worry and drop everything to come here. He'll be too focused on protecting me, he won't notice if he was walking into a trap. And I wouldn't put it past the brats to follow him if they caught wind I was in any kind of trouble," Levy sighed, "the town is just too hot for them to come to."

"Lev," Droy said reproachfully, "it's getting too hot for you to stay here either."

"I know," Levy took a breath and gulped down an lungful of air, "but I have to speak with the Master and try to convince him not to let the guild hunt down Gajeel. If I can only convince them that I'm doing this out of my own free will, they'll know he didn't enslave me."

"Morons," Jet growled angrily, his arms crossing tight.

"Well we're with you Levy," Droy set a hand on her shoulder, "don't think for even a second we're letting you go in there alone. We're a team."

Levy gave her two friends a grateful smile, but reached out and drew them both into hugs. They were a team, but perhaps after today they wouldn't be.

They had a good run together though.

"Jet, if this goes south, you _have_ to run and tell Gajeel that Twilight Ogre is going to hunt him down. They don't know he's in Magnolia, but it won't take them long to figure it out when they look at my records," Levy begged Jet, "please, you have to run the instant this goes south before they have a chance to throw up any walls and cage us in."

Jet hesitated, clearly reluctant to leave Levy and Droy if things went badly, but sighed and nodded, "Alright. If your plan fails... I'll go." He looked at her seriously, "But Levy, the odds of this working are really low. You know that right? If you confront the Master things could get really ugly really quick."

Levy nodded, "I know. But that's a chance I have to take. Gajeel and his family _can't_ get involved or everything could explode in their faces. I can't do that to them. I love them all too much."

Jet and Droy exchanged looks over her head, a silent communication passing between them, "And we're not going to let you lose them." Droy told her, squeezing her shoulder comfortingly, "No matter what."

Even if it meant they stood between her and the rest of the guild.

Despite what some might think, neither of them were stupid. They knew their powers, and their strengths compared to the rest. There was no question Levy was the powerhouse on their team, and at best they would just slow down the others. But that wouldn't stop them from doing so.

"Yeah." Jet grinned, "Now let's go beard the dragon before this gets any more out of hand huh?"

Levy smiled and took another deep breath as she stood up, "Yes." She agreed, her eyes burning fiercely, "Let's do this, and settle things once and for all."

Because this would be their last shot and she knew it. No amount of talking had budged their guild as soon as Thibault had blabbed about Gajeel. She'd willingly undergone several, sometimes humiliating, detections and rituals to try to prove to them that Gajeel had not, in fact, turned her. Or enthralled her. Or done any of the other insane things they'd talked about. But no matter what she'd done it hadn't been enough to convince them.

They were determined that Gajeel was the enemy and had stolen their Levy's free will. It was absolutely maddening, and she'd basically given up on changing their minds by now.

This was her last shot. If this didn't work she didn't really know what she was going to do. She loved her guild, she really did, but this stubbornness was beyond absurd.

She shook her head a little as she set off determinedly towards the guild. She would just have to make sure she succeeded then, despite Jet's odds. That was really all there was to it.

-::-

Gajeel was staring at the skillet in hand, frowning as he contemplated the amount of food he was going to have to prepare to stave off the monster children he was currently trying to feed.

It was technically their summer break now and Gajeel was running out of things to keep them entertained short of throwing them in a room with Lisanna and Elfman. Mirajane also looked a bit out of sorts as well.

He glanced over where Natsu was practically about to start chewing through the table, the frustration on the little demons face over his hunger becoming a rather concerning fact.

He was a demon and that meant pretty soon normal food wasn't going to satisfy him. Even flames would only start taking the edge off. Gajeel huffed and glanced at his phone, wishing Levy would text him back soon so he could ask her about her ideas on the subject.

Especially since Natsu was well on his way to eating everything in his fridge. The appetite of a growing boy was scary just from mortal standpoints. The appetite of a growing demon boy was going to be terrifying.

Lucy was obliviously reading a book at the table while Gajeel could practically feel Natsu's eyes glued to him.

"Alright, Alright," Gajeel snorted, "enough with staring at me like I'm a steak. Natsu set the table, Lucy come pick out what you want before it's wiped out."

The children scattered to do as he asked, and Lucy grabbed her plate with food and returned to her book. Only for Gajeel to click his tongue at her and indicate for her to put it away.

Sighing heavily as all kids her age did, she dragged her feet and put it back in her room before returning to the table sulkily.

"Brats," Gajeel smirked with affection, dropping a torch of flames in Natsu's cup and a pile of food on his plate. The demon let out a happy groan and began to sink into the food while Gajeel satisfied himself with a blood bag from storage.

He checked his phone again, frowning a bit at how long it had been since Levy got in contact with him. He hadn't heard from her for a full day, which he supposed wasn't unusual but it wasn't like her.

"Has Levy not called you back?" Lucy asked Gajeel, looking up from her plate curiously.

Natsu, who had already worked though three quarters of his own, gave Gajeel an accusing glare, "what did you do?"

"What! I didn't do anything ya little runt," Gajeel gave Natsu a bland look, even as the little demon looked smugly back at him, "she's probably on a job."

Unlikely, because she hadn't been getting any jobs. Gajeel tried his best to smother the tiny voice of doubt in his head that told him how unlikely that was.

That something was wrong.

"Is there something wrong Uncle?" Lucy asked, bringing voice to his thoughts with her sensitive nature. She was always capable of picking up on feelings in a room. Gajeel spared a single moment to feel pride in her cleverness before he shrugged.

"Probably nothing. Finish your breakfast," Gajeel trailed off, blinking when he heard something distantly. Natsu also straightened up, his eyes locking on the door and his nose twitching.

"Someone new is here," Natsu announced, his eyes narrowing with a decisiveness that laid credence to his heightened senses, "I smell blood."

Gajeel got that too, Natsu swallowing down the remainder of his flames. Lucy stood up, her eyes narrowed and fierce while Natsu took up position against her side.

"Into the hallway, go," Gajeel ordered, and despite wanting to protest, Natsu growled before he and Lucy did as they were told. There was very little that could stop an Elder in his tracks, so they didn't go very far, peeking around the corner to see who was coming to them.

The footsteps arrived with a speed and desperation they hadn't counted on, and suddenly the door was being hammered on.

Immediately they relaxed a bit, because of someone meant to do them harm they wouldn't bother on knocking. Gajeel however was picking up on something else that Natsu hadn't.

"Jet," Gajeel breathed and then ripped open the door, catching an orange haired man as he stumbled inside. There was a bloody gash on his forehead and he barely managed to catch himself on Gajeel.

"Jet! What're you doing here? How did you know where I lived? Where's Levy?" Gajeel burst out, dragging the injured man towards the couch.

"Sorry Gajeel for dropping in on you like this, Levy just..." Jet trailed off as he spotted the kids creeping out from the hallway to investigate their visitor.

"Oh man, I get it now..."

"Get what, Jet. Use your words or so help me I will rip out your tongue to get the story a different way," Gajeel snapped with impatience while Lucy closed and locked the door.

"Levy sent me to warn you, the guild. They've become irrational," Jet touched his bloody head, blinking hard, "They think you've turned Levy. That she's manipulated us, and there coming to hunt you down in revenge."

Gajeel took a moment to process that and swallowed it down while Lucy and Natsu drew by his sides.

"Jet, where's Levy," he repeated.

The man shook his head, "I don't know." He whispered, "The Master, he went after Levy when she went to appeal to him and tell him to call off the attack on you. He wouldn't listen to her, and when he attacked her I got in the way."

"I blacked out, and when I woke up I was buried in some rubble. Droy must have gotten her out of there," Jet said grimly, "she had told me before if things went south I was to warn you. But I don't know— I don't know where they are or if they're even okay."

Gajeel felt his heart clench at the words, ice trailing down his spine.

"We gotta help her!" Natsu burst out as he and Lucy tumbled around the corner, reminding Gajeel they were there, "Levy's our friend!"

"Yeah!" Lucy agreed firmly, her eyes blazing in outrage that anything could've happened to her friend. A friend who, despite the age difference between them, had become like a big sister to her. And she wasn't about to abandon family when they needed her.

"You two will do no such thing." Gajeel growled firmly, "You're both strong, but you ain't strong enough to deal with a whole guild yet!"

"But Gajeel!" Lucy protested, "We can help! Natsu and I have both been training so hard! You even said we were almost ready for jobs!"

"Takin' out a light guild ain't a rookie job!" Gajeel replied firmly, "Especially when we're not aiming to kill."

He held up his hand when they both opened their mouths to protest, "I'm not saying you'd do that on purpose." He half scolded, "But neither of you have enough refined control to guarantee it wouldn't. Remember what happened when Natsu had his power up? And when you tried that drain spell?"

Both teenagers flushed and hung their heads. A soft whine sounded in Natsu's throat and he looked mournfully at the slowly fading burn mark on Lucy's shoulder, reaching up to touch it gently.

She looked over at him, her expression softening, "It wasn't your fault." She murmured, "It was just an accident, and I don't blame you for it."

"Anything that happened to Levy's guild would be the same kind of accident." Gajeel rumbled softly, "But the council would still blame you for it. There'd be no stopping them from hunting you both down."

Jet watched as the girl shivered a little in horror, "like Karen." She whispered and looked at Natsu, "I don't want that."

Gajeel walked over and dropped a hand on each of their heads, "Don't worry 'bout it." He smirked darkly, "I'll make sure they regret ever goin' after our Levy. An' there won't be a thing they can do to us after. I'll even show ya the memory alright?"

Lucy smiled a little and nodded, "What should we do in the meantime?"

Gajeel jerked his thumb at Jet, "Take care of this one. Get him patched up. I'm gonna call Mira and take her as backup."

Of all the potential partners out there, Mira was the one he trusted most to have his back. She was old enough to have achieved control over her power and would know exactly how far she could push. And going in there without a partner would be suicide. He had no real idea how powerful Levy's guild was and wanted to take no chances after the wolf pack.

"In the meantime, you brats get yourselves, Jet, Lisanna, and Elfman over to Bisca and Alzack's. They can protect you up there in case anyone gets any ideas while I'm gone, and you can work on your trainin'."

Jet watched in slight awe as the vampire elder gently manipulated the kids into doing what he wanted them to, kids that were _not_ vampires at all, and wondered just what sort of insane coven Gajeel had. And just what he'd gotten himself into.

He was in no position to protest though as the remaining grumbling was dealt with and the three moved as a unit to get everything ready. In less time that he imagined he was being patched up by the girl as Gajeel made the relevant calls and arrangements. Before ten whole minutes had passed Mira had arrived with the other two, a grim look of fury on her face, and he was watching her leave with Gajeel.

"Stay safe Levy." He murmured as Elfman threw his arm around his shoulders to help support him.

"Don't worry." Lucy said firmly as a wild haired young man with a set of guns appeared, "Gajeel will bring her back in one piece. Levy's strong enough to hold out until he and Mira arrive to help."

Jet certainly hoped the girl was right.

He didn't want to think about what he would do if he lost his best friend.

Either of them.

—::—

Arriving at Levy's town was usually anaffair Gajeel enjoyed, but there was a certain air to the place that weighed down on him.

He knew what it meant. That there was a hunt going on. Even though they didn't know what was going on, the mortals sensed something wasn't right. The supernatural was out of their preview but they still knew when not to go out on the roads.

Something was afoot.

Gajeel knew all too well the sensation of being hunted, and so did Mirajane. They walked the streets as strangers, but the feeling of being haunted lingered. Gajeel could remember when he was turned, being terrified of the wild hunger that tore at him and the desperation to find safety.

It was true that Layla had saved him minutes after being turned, but there were times when he was by himself. And it was a time where vampires were feared worse than a diseased rat.

And when he had lost his coven, he had felt so utterly alone. He had _been_ alone.

He wouldn't let anyone in his tiny coven feel like that ever again.

They made their way to Levy's townhouse, Gajeel being fueled with each step to try and get there faster. There were instances where he had to duck away with Mira to avoid mages from the guild who were clearly hunting down someone.

Gajeel growled as their pace was slowed down with the distractions. It was slow going but he eventually made it to Levy's house. Only for him to feel like a knife was being stabbed right through his heart.

"No." Mira breathed in horror as they stared numbly at the burnt out wreckage that had once been Levy's townhouse.

There was police tap and other signs of investigation, but it was obvious this hadn't been the work of an ordinary fire. It hadn't touched any of the other homes nearby, only targeting Levy's. Something the mortals had clearly picked up on as despite the police tape up it was clear that the milling cops had no clear idea what had happened.

His heart in his throat, Gajeel rushed up to what looked like the lead investigator, "What happened here?" He demanded desperately, "There wasn't anyone inside was there?"

The detective scowled at him and took half a step back, "This is a crime scene." He replied coolly, "And we're still investigating. You should step back."

"I'm afraid that's not possible." Mira spoke up as she joined Gajeel, "The person who lived here, Levy McGarden, is Gajeel's girlfriend and a friend of mine."

The detective's eyes sharpened on that, "Is that so?" He asked, a mix of suspicion and sympathy entering his eyes as he looked at Gajeel, "Perhaps you can help us then. When was the last time you saw your girlfriend?"

"A week ago Tuesday." Gajeel growled, desperately trying to reign in his frustration with the mortal, "I live in Magnolia an' she came to visit for the weekend before headin' back on the Tuesday morning train."

The cop checked a couple of notes on his notebook and nodded, "Can you provide an alibi for your whereabouts in the last twenty-four hours?"

Gajeel snorted, "Easily. I was teachin' my goddaughter an' her friends self-defense yesterday morning before takin' 'em to the zoo for the afternoon. Mira an' about a hundred other people, including video cameras, can back that up."

The detective's shoulders drooped slightly, though if it was due to losing a potential primes suspect or because he had bad news Gajeel couldn't tell.

"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this then Mr..."

"Gajeel." Gajeel supplied quickly, "Gajeel Redfox."

"Mr. Redfox." The detective nodded, "But yesterday evening at 6:03pm the fire department got several urgent calls about the fire here. By the time they arrived, the blaze had become an inferno and it took the better part of six hours for them to put it out. We're still investigating what exactly happened, but I can tell you that there have been no human remains found in the house. What I can't tell you is Miss McGarden's whereabouts. Several of the neighbors gave your description as her boyfriend, and I had hoped you would be able to tell us she was with you."

Gajeel spat a curse at that and glanced around, half hoping there would be some sign of Levy or where she'd gone, "I'm going to look for her." He said bluntly.

"If you have any idea where she might be, please tell us." The detective implored, "The sooner we can find her the more likely we are to catch the arsonist that did this."

Gajeel shook his head, "There's a lot o' places that could be." He replied and ran a hand through his hair, "I suggest you start with the obvious stuff an' be sure an' check the libraries and bookstores around. Lev has friends there she might've turned to."

He didn't think it likely, but it would at least keep the cops out of his hair while he and Mira tracked her down. The last thing they needed was for ordinary mortals to get caught in this battle too.

The cop nodded and pulled out a card, "Here's my number." He replied, "Thank you for the information. Is there a way we can contact you if we have further questions?"

Gajeel pulled out a card of his own and handed it over, "Thanks." He grunted and tucked the man's card away, "I'll have Levy call you once I find her."

He didn't wait for a reply as he strode off, half expecting the cops to change their mind and bring him in for questioning. It had happened in the past when he'd had to deal with fledglings, and he didn't much care to spend several hours in an interrogation chamber. Fortunately, it seemed this one was reasonably efficient and didn't have any reason to suspect him. Yet.

Nor would he if Gajeel had his way.

His fists clenched with fury as he and Mira started their own hunt, and prayed to Anna's soul that he would find his beloved in one piece.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

Levy was in a construction zone, curled under heavy metal beams as she kept her hands glued over her mouth to stop her frightened breathing from giving away her location.

She was sore and hurt, but she knew that keeping her wits about her would keep her alive for the time being. Droy had been hurt and it was a miracle she had been able to get him to a hospital before slipping away. Jet however, she hoped he was alright.

Levy wouldn't forgive herself if she managed to lose her friends in this madness.

Desperation had made her go to her house, even though she knew it wasn't safe. The fire had broken out so quickly, locking her from the inside. Only desperation and surprisingly light feet made her agile enough to dive through the widow.

But now cuts and scrapes decorated her arms, bloody and sore as she clung to herself for warmth. She had lost everything in the fire, choosing to run for her life instead of trying to rescue anything from the fire.

She almost didn't even believe she was going to be able to survive the night. Not with the whole guild trying to kill her.

Not only that, but since the fire she had felt... so strange. The iron beams felt abrasive against her skin, but she should have been far more tired than she was with her injuries and how long she had been running forZ

Well over a day with no rest.

Something had happened to her. Something magical.

It wasn't vampirism by any means. But there was definitely something different about her.

Her fingers curled up to touch her ears, feeling how they were tapered at the edges. Something new and different she didn't understand.

"Gajeel," she whimpered softy, missing her vampire deeply even as she cuddled closer into the beams.

She tried not to think about the way the beams itched against her skin, or her probable death, as her mind raced to find a way to get out of this mess. She was well and truly cornered and she knew it. Even if she escaped town she would be easy prey out in the open, though something in her called fiercely for her to be out in the wild where it would at least be clean and she could move freely.

It was an urge strong enough she had to clutch her arms tighter to keep herself from acting on it. No matter what her urges said she knew she wouldn't survive long out there without a means to survive. Something she did not have currently. Even if she managed to dodge her former guild and made directly for Magnolia, which she refused to do, it would be a two day walk at best.

And whatever was causing her new stamina there was no way she could count on it for that long.

What if she went the other way? Further up the line towards Clover?

It was a tantalizing possibility. If she could sneak past the others she could follow the tracks towards Clover and Blue Pegasus. Master Bob was friendly with Gajeel and the kids. Maybe he would help her?

It was a long shot. Gajeel had told her about that Karen person and how intolerant she was, but surely Bob could control the woman?

In any case it was her only plan.

Galvanized by the thought of an actual plan she slipped away from her itchy iron beam and began creeping stealthily towards the train station. It was dangerous, especially when she had to duck out of sight of so many she'd once called friend in the process, but it was her best bet.

By a stroke of pure luck though only a couple of her guildmates were actually guarding the train station. She guessed they'd checked there first and when she hadn't had a record of leaving, or shown up, they must've moved on. The only question was, how was she going to get onto the train?

"Child are you alright?" A concerned elderly voice asked and Levy nearly jumped out of her skin at the sight of a tiny old man peering up at her in concern, "You look like you've had a very rough night."

Levy felt her eyes well up at the first sight of compassion she'd seen in over a day, and pressed her hand to her mouth to keep from sobbing, "I... I..."

The old man, who looked vaguely familiar, reached out and gently patted her hand, "There now." He soothed, "I'm sure whatever it is can be fixed. Are you trying to escape whatever has happened?"

She nodded mutely, "I have to get to Clover." She whispered hoarsely, "I can get in touch with my boyfriend there... I just..."

"In trouble with the local magic guild are you?" The old man nodded and beamed up at her, "Well not to worry! Laxus and I are headed in that direction too!" He turned his smile up to the large blond with him, "Aren't we my boy?"

The man, Laxus, nodded shortly, "She's gonna stick out like sore thumb like this Gramps." He noted, "And she'll drown in my coat."

"A little time in the bathroom should clean most of that right up." The man countered, "I'll escort her there if you'll go see to an extra ticket?"

Laxus smirked and nodded, "You got it old man."

Levy watched in amazement as he strode off with an almost eager look on his face, "But... I... you shouldn't..."

"Nonsense my dear." The old man countered, "There's nothing better than being able to help others in need. Now let's get you to that bathroom hm? I'm sure you'll feel better once you've cleaned up some."

Levy sniffled a little, overwhelmed by their generosity, and nodded, "Thank you." She choked, "Thank you so much!"

She let him lead her to the bathroom, which was miraculously free of watchers, and quickly, but gratefully, cleaned up. By the time she was done most of the obvious dirt was gone, and her bruises and scratches looked less like something she'd acquired in a desperate run for her life and more like the sort of thing acquired from getting tangled in a rose bush.

Hardly perfect, but it was much better than it had been before, and she gratefully slipped back out to the waiting man and his grandson, who crowded around her, effectively hiding her from anyone by the counters and led her to the waiting train.

"It's fortunate you arrived when you did." The old man commented as they got settled, "The train was only stopping for a little while. I'm not sure when the next one would've been along."

Levy smiled thinly at him, "I memorized the schedules a long time ago." She confessed, "I hid nearby until I knew the train was coming in and made my move. I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't helped me though. Thank you for that."

"It was our pleasure." He smiled with a wave, "Might I ask just what has you in such trouble with Twilight Ogre? They're reputed to be a light guild, I can't imagine what would have them hunting someone like you down."

Levy hung her head, "I fell in love with the wrong person." She whispered, "At least according to them I did." Her fists clenched, "They don't understand. Just because he doesn't fit their definition of light doesn't make him evil. He's a good man, and he would never even consider doing the things they think he did to me."

She shook a little in fury, "I tried to tell them. But no matter what I did they wouldn't listen!"

"I see." The old man hummed thoughtfully, "Well that's quite unfortunate. Don't worry though. We'll help you get everything squared away. In the meantime, why don't we get you something from the dining car?" He smiled, "You don't want to get to Clover just to pass out from hunger do you?"

"You've already been so kind," Levy tried, but the kindly old man just huffed and waved his hand.

"Nonsense!" He patted the side of her leg to encourage her to move with him, "come now miss. You need to rest. It's not a very long train ride, but I will have you know that there are an abundance of delicious things to eat on it and you must try some of them out. I insist."

Levy could say she appreciated the gesture as she walked with them to get to the dining cart.

She was starving to be sure, and she wanted desperately to find something to eat. She would just have to remember to pay these men back their kindness.

Finally she felt the fear melt off of her as the train rattled into movement and twilight Ogre and its nightmare faded in the distance.

Never knowing Gajeel was right behind her.

—::—

She was alive. That much Gajeel was certain. He and Mirajane had followed her scent to a construction site, and while the fresh blood they found there had been frightening, it told him she was alive to bleed.

More importantly, the scent lead Gajeel to the train station, where it seemed to cut off.

She had gone to safety.

How, he had no idea but he wasn't about to discount the miracle for what it was. Mirajane jogged back to him from where she had double checked the boards, frowning a little.

"Last train ride to Clover just left, we're going to have to walk it," Mirajane crossed her arms.

"I can move fast over the ground, but I don't think we're going to make it out through the town border without busting in a couple of heads," He cracked his knuckles in response to that information.

Which was perfectly fine by him.

"Then let's get cracking," Mira spoke with a sweet smile that was more frightening than anything else. He knew exactly what that smile meant, having seen her give the same one to Natsu a multitude of times.

And, as always, he was grateful that it wasn't directed at him. As powerful as he was, he wasn't sure he could handle anything she threw at him when she got serious.

As it was, he was more than a little eager for some blood of his own, so it was with a sense of excited anticipation that they spotted the blockade.

"Sorry pal." One of the thugs blocking the road out of town grunted as he moved to stand in the way, "No one in or out for the time being. Orders from the guild master. We're hunting a fugitive vampire."

"Wow how surprising is that?" Mira exclaimed deceptively, "I didn't know the magic guilds had so much authority now that they could lock down whole towns! I was under the impression only the council could do that. And only with permission from the government!"

The man's eyes narrowed, "I doubt the crown's gonna care if it means getting a fugitive vampire caught and staked." He growled, "Now, you two head on home. No one passes through here tonight."

Gajeel raised an eyebrow at that, wondering vaguely just how gullible this guy thought people were. Though he was more amazed at the sheer level of stupidity being displayed. For a guild on the hunt, they didn't seem to have much of an idea of _what_ they were hunting.

"Don't make me and my buddies tell ya again." The man warned when neither he nor Mira moved, and his friends pushed themselves away from the wall, "This area's closed. And so are all the exits out of town."

Gajeel snorted, "Runt like you ain't even a challenge."

He shifted his stance as the mortals rushed him, silently noting with approval that Mira had done the same, and smirked as she pulled up her Satan Soul.

"What the fuck?!" The leader screeched, "She's a demon! And him... that must be Gajeel! Stake 'im! Stake them both!"

"Idiot." Mira scoffed as she roundhouse kicked a thug into the wall of the nearest building, "This is Levy's guild?"

"Not the best or the brightest." Gajeel agreed as they plowed their way easily through the blockade and headed out of town altogether as fast as they could move. Clover, and Levy were waiting.

Even with their speeds it took them more time than Gajeel liked to make it to Clover. Twilight Ogre was equal distance between Clover and Magnolia which meant it was a two day travel on foot.

Granted Gajeel and Mirajane were both very fast, so it would shave off a considerable bit of time, however that would still put them at odds against a train which could make the trip an hour.

That and he and Mirajane needed to stop and rest for a nap at times. There was no mistaking that.

So it was around noon the following and a half when Clover finally came into town. Gajeel was supporting his sunglasses against the heat of the sun, looking both furious and annoyed by the slight sunburn he had gotten for leaving the house in a short sleeved shirt.

They made their way into town, Gajeel sniffing around to try and catch Levy's scent. There was no chance of it though and Gajeel snarled in annoyance. If there had been a scent, by now it was too old to pick up on.

"What now?" Mirajane asked, picking up a jacket from a nearby vender to toss over to Gajeel. The back of it read 'sweet ass' on it and he gave Mirajane a frankly offended look.

"It was all they had," she smirked at him.

Gajeel rolled his eyes and stuffed his arms inside the jacket, feeling some relief from the itching burn of the sun.

"Now we go to Blue Pegasus. I'm friends with the Master here and he could keep an eye out for her," Gajeel sighed.

"Friends with a light guild, Gajeel why I never!" Mirajane gasped dramatically and Gajeel snorted.

"Quit your dramatics, I'm friends with the guild master and not the damn guild. Keep an eye out for them, I wouldn't put it past any light guild for things to get nasty," Gajeel growled warningly.

"I'll go in there by myself," Gajeel continued, "Bob and some of his elite class know me but Blue Pegasus is sharper than Twilight Ogre. They'll peg you and me before we walk inside."

"Then I'll wait outside to bust inside to help you if things get sticky," Mirajane nodded solemnly.

They were interrupted from further planning when Gajeel's phone rang. He blinked and fished it out, tilting his head when he saw the caller ID.

"Speak of the Devil," he muttered and swiped over the call, "Bob."

"_Gajeel, you will never guess who I have here in my office,"_ Bob's voice crackled over the speaker and Gajeel's hear leapt in his chest.

"Levy?" He burst out, hardly daring to believe his luck.

_"One and the same!"_ Bob chuckled, _"She's been through quite a bit, but she's safe and sound. You should hurry though. I've got Ichiya and the Trimens distracting the others, but I don't know how long it'll last. You remember where the back door is?"_

"Yeah I remember." He grunted, feeling like he should be dead from relief, "I'll be there in a minute."

He hung up and flashed Mira a broad grin, "Levy made it." He reported, nearly giddy with relief, "C'mon. He's got a distraction going an' I know the back way in."

Mira grinned fiercely and nodded, "Lead the way!"

Gajeel cackled softly as he darted away and led her on a wide circle to where the back door was only to nearly crash in surprise when he saw who was waiting for him.

"Leo?!" He gasped as the smirking lion held the door open, "What're you doing here?"

Leo chuckled, "It's a long story that involves a particularly stubborn unworthy contractor wannabe." He replied as he grasped his friend's forearm, "When Lady Levy came in asking for help and mentioned your name I couldn't resist getting involved."

The spirit looked Gajeel up and down, "The centuries haven't been as hard on you as I feared." He smiled, "Let me be the first to congratulate you on finding your mate finally."

Gajeel flushed, "I see you're still a brat." He grunted affectionately and clapped Leo's shoulder, "As much as I would love to catch up though..."

Leo nodded, "Of course." He nodded at Mira in a slight bow, "Please follow me."

He led them inside where all kinds of shouting, both horrified and not, could be heard and to the back where Bob's office was. Gajeel didn't even slow down as he pushed the door open and nearly cried in relief when he saw Levy sitting there looking a little worn and tired but otherwise whole.

He crossed the room in two strides and pulled her into a tight hug, "Thank the gods Lev..." He breathed into her hair, "I thought I'd lost you."

"Gajeel!" She burst out, tears finally escaping her as she clung to him hard enough for him to feel it, "you got here so fast! How—?"

"He was already out looking for you, it was very romantic," Mirajane smiled, looking a little misty-eyed herself.

"You were?" Levy mumbled wetly into his shoulder and Gajeel nodded.

"Yeah short stuff, Jet came by my place looking like his ass was on fire. The moment we figured out something was wrong we came," Gajeel pulled away and set his hands on her wet cheeks, "don't you keep somethin' like this hidden from me again Lev. I damn near went out of my mind looking for you."

Levy just nodded back at him and Gajeel pulled her into another sweeping hug, "how did you get here shrimp? Of all places?"

"A kind old man and his grandson helped me get out of town. When I mentioned that I was heading to Blue Pegasus to meet Master Bob, he was able to arrange the meeting," Levy whispered.

Gajeel glanced over at Bob, who nodded back at him.

"It's true, the one she ran into was none other than the Wizard Saint Makarov," Bob smiled and Levy gasped.

"Makarov from the magic council?" Levy gawked.

"Yes indeed, but he wouldn't want you to make a big ol' fuss over little ol' him," Bob laughed and waved his hand.

"I had no idea when he dropped me off," Levy mumbled.

"He doesn't advertise it, but he's also very understanding of extenuating circumstances. Considering his own grandson, he has a very clear picture of what falls into the area of 'grey,' Bob commented.

"That so?" Gajeel raised an eyebrow, "I find that interesting. Not many Magic Councilors find even a shred of sympathy in them for those who are on a dark path."

"I think you two would get along," Bob chuckled and nodded to them, "I'm glad you two have found one another."

Gajeel gave Levy and adoring look, bending down to press their foreheads together, "come home with me Lev? I promise nothing will come to hurt you there. I swear it."

Levy sniffled and nodded, her heart thumping painfully at the invitation. She knew what it meant for Gajeel to invite her to live with him. How much he was opening up to her by making her part of his coven. And it touched her deeply.

"Yes." She breathed, aware that this probably the next closest thing to a proposal from him, and gripped him tightly, "I will. Thank you Gajeel."

The bright smiled that illuminated his face made her laugh in delight, and almost made the ache at the loss of everything else go away. She could rebuild, she would. It would take time, but as long as she had him and the kids it would be alright.

He sat back on his heels a little and looked down at where she was holding him, "Not that I ain't thrilled to hear that Lev... but how the hell're you holding tight enough I can feel it?"

She flushed a bit, "Um, I don't know exactly." She confessed, "It happened when those jerks set my house on fire I think. Just all of a sudden I feel like I've been plugged into a battery."

"An atavism." Bob breathed with a smile, "I had wondered why I hadn't heard of you before now. Twilight Ogre would've been crowing since you joined if your traits had been active then."

"A what?" Mira asked in confusion and Bob looked at her.

"It's the manifestation of an ancestral trait." He explained, "It happens sometimes even in ordinary humans, but you see it more often in magic folk who bred with fae, demons, or similar in the past. A stressor or trigger will activate the latent blood and it will come out. In Levy's case I would guess that it happened when her life was in danger to protect her."

"Do you know what traits?" Levy asked eagerly, but he shook his head.

"I'm afraid not." He said regretfully, "Depending on how far back your ancestry is, there might not be enough left for much. Have you had any hungers or sudden allergic reactions?"

"I didn't like the iron beams at a construction site I hid at." Levy replied thoughtfully and Bob nodded.

"Definitely fae then. What other traits you may have will manifest on their own. I'll see if I can find you some information to help identify them, but you may need to simply keep an eye out."

Levy nodded, not entirely pleased with the answer, but accepting it as truth, and Gajeel gave her a hand up, "Thank you so very much master Bob." She told the guild master with a smile, "And would you thank Makarov again for me?"

"It'd be my pleasure." Bob replied, "Now, you should hurry. I don't think Ichiya can hold the rest of the guild off for much longer, and I'd prefer to avoid a fight."

Gajeel nodded at the dismissal and glanced at Leo, "You come too. If you ain't happy with contractin' to anyone here at least we can catch up before you find someone."

Leo smiled, "It would be my pleasure." He replied, "Particularly if you can tell me whatever happened to Anna's descendant Lucy? We lost track of her after her father died..."

"I think I can arrange that." Gajeel smirked, knowing _exactly_ why they'd lost her up there. He'd learned protective warding from the very best after all.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

Natsu groaned as his stomach cramped up, hunger spilling through him uncomfortably. He grabbed his pillow and smothered it over his face from where he was sprawled out over the couch. This sucked.

"Hey move your feet," he felt light hands tap at his ankles and he reluctantly lifted them to make room for Levy.

He dragged his pillow from his face, blinking as he caught sight of something warm and glowing from the woman who had come to live with them several years ago. Levy toyed with the ring around her finger, a beautiful thing given to her by Gajeel. Who had become some sort of weird older brother/father figure in Natsu's life. Way better than the murderous wannabe who had called himself his dad for the first part of his life.

Still, that glow was distracting and Natsu frowned as he blinked at the tantalizing light before he shook his head and it faded away.

Just an odd trick of the light.

His nose twitched as Levy sat down with his ankles in her lap, picking up the scent of perfume.

"Huh, where are you going? You're drenched in that funny smelling stuff again," Natsu complained.

Levy grinned at him, "not me. But Lucy! She's got a date today, one of her friends from school."

Natsu's eyes widened and he took a second to register that before he clutched his sides and began to uproariously laugh.

"What? No she doesn't! Lucy has a date?" He burst out and rolled off the couch, giggling to himself, "she would have told me!"

"Would she?" Levy asked, smacking him with the couch pillow, "or would you have laughed in her face if she told you?"

"Oh I would have definitely laughed in her face!" Natsu cackled and he got up, "in fact I still might! Where is she, I gotta see this for myself!"

"Be nice Natsu, Lucy is very nervous and excited. Don't go spoiling her fun," Levy chided, causing Natsu to scowl and cram his hands in his pockets.

A grin flashed back over his face, "Yeah Alright fine! I can't believe she didn't tell me though!"

"Yeah Gajeel is going out of his mind, he went to go grab a snack before he gets here so he isn't tempted to rip the poor boys throat out," Levy snorted, "and I expect some restraint from you as well."

Natsu's stomach gave a hungry gurgle in complaint and he snorted back at Levy, "fine fine! I can be nice! Swear!"

With that he jogged away from Levy to go to Lucy's room. A room of utter privacy he was no longer allowed in for some reason because Lucy liked to be weird. Of course that never stopped him before, but he had gotten smacked for it a couple of times in the past.

"Oh Lucy!" He singsonged as he threw open the door and marched in, kicking it shut behind her. Lucy let out a shriek from the bathroom and Natsu could already smell the make up coming from there.

He crept around, his gaze falling on Lucy with her hair done up courtesy of Levy and dressed in a very pretty blouse and skirt.

It would have been very lovely if it wasn't for the long streak of black coming from her cheek where Natsu's sudden appearance almost made her jab herself in the eye. The black smudge was dark on her skin and he could help but burst out onto wild laughter.

"You look like a raccoon!" He cried out gleefully.

"Shut up Natsu!" Lucy huffed at him, "Levy!"

Natsu flopped down on Lucy's bed, laughing so hard when Levy came running in and gave Natsu a reproachful look.

"It's okay Lucy we can fix this easy," Levy reassured her and got to work getting rid of the evidence of Lucy's mistake.

"There!" Levy said after a moment, "perfect!"

"You look real pretty Lucy," Natsu grinned at her.

"Yeah no thanks to you," Lucy pouted back, earning herself a raspberry from her demon.

Levy just smiled at the two fussing teenagers and left the room to let her finish getting ready.

"So you're going on a date, huh?" Natsu scooted to the end of the bed, pouting at her, "why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want you to scare him off," Lucy swept out of the room and Natsu thought she looked a lot like a princess like that.

"I wouldn't do that!" Natsu protested, but the fangy smile stretching over his whole face convinced no one.

Lucy let out a huff as she slipped her shoes on and grabbed her purse, double checking one last time that she really did look alright.

"You look beautiful Lu." Levy assured her with a smile, "What're your plans tonight?"

Lucy smiled and blushed, "He's taking me out to that burger place near the cathedral and then we're going to the new movie before walking back home."

Levy beamed, "Sounds like a great first date!" She approved, "Now, you remember the rules?"

"If I feel weird or he makes me uncomfortable call and ask if you me to pick up anything on the way home." Lucy recited, "That'll prompt you guys to come get me right away. If he gets grabby in a way I don't like I have permission to break his bones and come straight home."

Levy's smile widened, "Good girl."

Lucy smiled, "Don't worry." She assured her big sister, "I'm sure it'll be fine. And even if it isn't I can always call Leo."

"Try not to do that except as a last resort." Levy replied, "We've managed to avoid the council so far, but that won't last long if Leo gets into a fight."

Lucy nodded, far to nervous to care about Levy emphasizing the rules, and felt her heart nearly jump out of her chest as there was a knock on the door.

In seconds, Gajeel had appeared, licking the last of his snack off his fangs, and went to answer it as the same time Lucy rushed over.

"Hey!" She greeted breathlessly as she caught sight of her date, a blush dusting her cheeks.

"Hey yourself." He greeted with a smile, "You look extra gorgeous tonight Lucy."

"I want her home by ten." Gajeel rumbled ominously from where he was guarding the door, "Any later and I'm coming to find her."

"I'll see to it she gets home on time." Her date replied and held his hand out to Lucy, not even trying to go inside, "Shall we?"

"Yeah." Lucy half giggled as she took his hand and waved to the other three watching from the doorway.

She never noticed the sly look her date gave her out of the corner of his eyes, or the way Natsu's expression darkened at the sight of it.

He stood there for several minutes after they left, uneasiness sliding through his spine. His stomach growled restlessly, and he crossed his arms over his chest. Fingers tapping across his biceps his scowl only deepened.

"What's your problem runt?" Gajeel asked with a smirk, seeing Natsu's unhappy expression, "not thrilled that Lucy is off doing something without you?"

"We're not joined at the hip," Natsu muttered reluctantly, but his eyes remained focused on the door.

"Then why so irritated?" Gajeel smirked at Natsu, poking the temperamental dragon's cheek. It sparked a flash of fire in his eyes and Natsu pouted at Gajeel.

"I'm just hungry is all," Natsu shook off Gajeel's arm and stomped past the vampire to get some fire from the stove. It soothed the hunger in his stomach a little and cleared his head.

"I'm going out," Natsu spun in his heel, "gonna go shoot some kids in laser tag or something."

"Fine, but same rules for you runt. Back by 10 or I'm coming to drag you back by the ears," Gajeel threatened. Natsu just smirked and waved off the vampire as he grabbed his jacket and keys.

He closed his eyes and let his feet guide him once he was outside, walking out wherever they wanted him to go.

Gajeel was right. Natsu didn't like Lucy's date. Not even one bit.

But there was something sneaky about him. Something not right. And it wasn't something dumb like jealousy either like Gajeel was stupidly implying.

That guy stank.

Natsu sped up his pace, walking directly to the arcade which happened to be next to where Lucy would be on her date.

Lucy and her date were already sitting down and waiting for their food, Natsu's stomach whining for something of more substance when he caught the scent of the hamburgers.

"Again?" He glared at his stomach, "you just ate. _Seriously_!"

He ducked into the arcade and played a distracted game of laser tag like he told Gajeel, the flashing lights of the arcade beginning to hurt his eyes.

He irritably scrubbed at his eyes, that weird glow he spotted before on Levy beginning to shimmer over the humans around him.

He shook his head, his heart hammering as he walked out into the street to watch the couple grumpily from the side.

"That's true," her date paused and seemed to consider it, "the previews are the best part though. But if you're scared we can always go around..." he teased.

Lucy's cheeks flushed at that and she pouted at his cheeky smile, poking him right in the chest, "I'm not scared at all I'll have you know!"

She flipped her hair behind her shoulder, lifted her chin to the air and then marched right in. Natsu frowned from where he was hanging back, watching them disappear into the alley.

He didn't like that at all, but also knew Lucy wasn't likely to back down from a fight.

Or a challenge.

Natsu ducked in after the couple, his eyes feeling better without all the light burning into his retinas.

He turned the corner, swearing quietly as he realized Lucy and her date were walking slower than he anticipated. Lucy's steps were sluggish as her date held her hand, and Natsu frowned at the dazed expression on her face.

That light burst back into his vision as Natsu realized Lucy seemed like she was slowing down even further.

But that light, that beautiful, tantalizing light he had been watching... it was pulling out of her and directly into her date.

Natsu's heart stopped as he realized what he was watching. That was Lucy's soul.

_How dare he touch her spirit!_

Natsu let out a roar of fury as he sprang forward from his hiding spot, ripping Lucy's date away from his dazed mistress. With one hand he slammed him into the opposite wall, brick cracking under the force of his strike.

"Natsu!" Lucy shrieked, horrified by his sudden appearance and the way he was manhandling her date, "what're you doing? Put him down!"

"No," Natsu snapped at her, "it's an imp Lucy. One that was devouring your soul."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Her date wheezed in confusion, his eyes wide with terror.

"Liar," Natsu hissed at him, creeping in close as that light burned in his face like a maddening flame.

"Let me show you what I saw you doing if you don't believe me," Natsu growled, stepping in closer as his lips parted to show sharp fangs.

He felt a sort of haze drift over his mind, a hunger in the face of the terrified eyes that fell to him.

"Natsu stop, what're you doing?" Lucy's voice sounded far away from him.

Natsu didn't know really. Except he did. The bright light was right there and somehow he just knew how to bite into it. Like eating fire. And just like fire when he was little, it had hypnotized him.

He almost didn't even notice the imp he was holding as his stomach cramped painfully and he reached out to take a bite.

It landed a good three inches above the imp's shoulder, but Natsu wasn't paying any attention to that. All of his senses were consumed by the sweet tart taste. He could _taste_ the imp's fear. His helplessness to fight back. He could feel it flowing down his throat and warming his belly in a way he hadn't felt in months.

The pleasure of it was almost sexual, and in his distraction the imp moved to get away.

Natsu immediately zeroed in on that, his aura pulsing as his instincts realized his first filling meal in months was trying to escape. And just like the fire elementals he used to prey on, he lunged forward to grapple his prey back down. He distantly felt a hand he registered as Lucy's on his shoulder, but he shrugged it away as he sank his fangs firmly into the imp's soul again.

The second bite was as exquisite as the first and Natsu's control snapped as he tore into chunk after chunk, desperately devouring every bright scrap he could, frantic to fill his aching belly until it popped.

It wasn't until the last sliver had slid down his throat that he became aware of anything else. He pulled away and realized with a slow churn of horror that the imp was dead, every scrap of life energy that had once been the imp's soul crammed into his belly.

He jumped as a heavy hand landed on his shoulder and jerked around to find Gajeel staring darkly down at him and felt a shiver of fear trickle through him as he realized Levy was also there and holding a hysterically crying Lucy.

He'd never felt an ounce of doubt about his welcome with Gajeel, not after he'd taken him and Lucy in and all but formally adopted them. But now...

"C'mon runt." The vampire grunted, dispelling much of Natsu's sudden worry, and pulled him to his feet, "What happened?"

Natsu glanced over at his distraught mistress, "Her date was an imp." He replied, "I saw him trying to eat her soul Gajeel." He looked up at the vampire, "I swear. And I lost it." He looked down at the body, "I don't understand what happened?"

"You frenzied." Gajeel sighed, "I shoulda seen the signs before now, but it wasn't the same as a fledgling an' I never met your kin before they were old enough to handle their appetites."

"He _ate_ his soul!" Lucy sobbed and Gajeel nodded.

"Aye he did." He replied evenly, "And it's my fault for not realizin' he'd grown into some of his other hungers. I ain't gonna scold him for savin' your own soul though. You're worth a hell of a lot more to this family than some damn imp."

Levy shot Gajeel a slightly exasperated look as she escorted Lucy away from the scene and Gajeel shook his head.

"This is a right clusterfuck Salamander." He sighed, "Now, go ahead an' take the body to hell. Dump it somewhere out of the way so it don't get traced back to you. When you get back, you an' me are gonna have a real long talk."

"What about Lucy?" Natsu asked, his gut twisting a little at how upset she was. He hadn't seen her like that since their first serious fight when they were kids.

"Give 'er some space for now." Gajeel advised, "Let Levy calm her down. You gotta remember that she ain't a soul collector, so seein' you eat one is gonna upset her."

Natsu nodded unhappily and bent down to grab the imp before vanishing them both back to hell.

Natsu hated coming back to hell for any reason, but this time he couldn't help but linger even when he hid the body of Lucy's boyfriend. Gods he had fucked up really badly.

Even though he was an imp and trying to eat Lucy's soul, how was she supposed to know that? How was she supposed to react? He hadn't even given her the chance before he snuffed out the life of her very first boyfriend.

He didn't regret killing him though. No, he would have absolutely killed Lucy and stolen her soul the moment he had her alone. Hell he had tried to.

But the fact that Lucy couldn't snap him out of eating the soul... she hadn't needed to see him devour her date in an alleyway.

He had just been so achingly hungry, starving for something more filling than fire and mortal food. For the first time in ages his hunger felt like it was satisfied.

What was he going to do? Natsu hadn't been able to stop himself from feeding on the imp until he was a husk. This was going to happen again, and Lucy would never forgive him.

It had been intoxicating to eat that soul, and Natsu knew he couldn't go backwards. He had only been curious when he took that first bite, wanting to only prove a point and maybe beat up the imp.

But he had been delicious, and Natsu knew he would want more.

He sighed before shimmering away back him, popping back into place in their living room as he yanked off his jacket and raked his fingers through his hair.

He returned with just enough time for Gajeel to get home. Lucy and Levy were already back and locked in Lucy's room where Natsu could still hear her crying.

"Why did I follow them," he whispered plaintively to Gajeel, who was locking the door and pulling off his shoes.

The vampire gave Natsu an even look and tossed his keys in the dish by the door.

"I shouldn't have followed them. Then I never would have—"

"Then we'd be recovering Lucy's corpse in the alleyway instead," Gajeel grunted, cutting Natsu off before the teenager could go on a spiel he couldn't escape from. Natsu flinched and stared at Gajeel.

"What, it's true," Gajeel grunted, "and it shouldn't have gotten that far but it did."

He steered Natsu into the living room and sat him down before settling down next to him, "You did the right thing." He growled firmly, "The fact you frenzied wasn't your fault. That's on me. I knew apocalypse dragons didn't just feed off their elements. Your old man and all the others had several appetites. Considering how powerful a full grown dragon is it ain't surprising."

He rubbed the back of his neck, "But like I said, I never met them when their appetites were first coming out. So I didn't know the signs. That ain't an excuse, it just is."

"But what do I do now?" Natsu half pleaded, "I can't do that to Lucy again. I know I can't."

"But at the same time you want it now." Gajeel replied knowingly, "You're desperate for another taste of that sweetness. And you know eventually you'll cave."

Natsu nodded morosely and Gajeel clapped his shoulder, "That's why, starting now, you're gonna start training with me in all this." He said firmly, "I'm going to teach you how to hunt and feed without fatal results."

Natsu jerked his head up in surprise and found Gajeel flashing him a warm smirk, "What? You're the closest damn thing to a fledgling I have. You seriously think I'd leave you dangling? Not a chance brat. This is as much a part of you as drinkin' blood is me and magic is our ladies."

Natsu had to swallow back the lump that rose in his throat at that. He'd screwed up, but he wasn't in trouble. Not with Gajeel at least. And instead of screaming at him about it, he was going to get help.

"Thanks Gajeel." He managed around the lump and was rewarded with a squeeze on his shoulder, "I just... I don't want Lucy to hate me."

Gajeel snorted, "She don't hate you brat." He replied promptly, "She's upset now yeah, but she's got cause to be. Just go slow and patient with her. Eventually she'll understand that for all that you _look_ human most of the time... you aren't. Humans sometimes forget."

Natsu nodded a little uncertainly, "I should apologize to her." He said quietly, "I don't feel bad for saving her, but... I ate her first boyfriend." He winced a little as he said it, "That... I'm not sure how easily she'll forgive me for that."

"Actions speak louder than words brat." Gajeel replied, "Apologize to her for sure, but when she sees you actually following up your apology with action so it don't happen again that'll go much further." His lips twitched into a wry smile, "You'll probably have to put up with a cold shoulder for a while though."

Yeah, Natsu believed that one. Lucy could do not speaking to him better than anyone's business. He normally didn't mind, but this was different. Still, at least Gajeel seemed to have a plan in place. That was something he could focus on for now. And when she thawed enough to let him apologize... he would.

"So what do we do to train?" He asked after a few moments.

Gajeel chuckled, "Only way to learn is by doing." He replied, "Now that you're sated you'll be fine for a couple days. Starting tomorrow night I'm gonna take you out and start teaching you the ropes. These lessons will apply to all your hungers too."

He would ensure it. Natsu was about to get a _very_ thorough education on feeding his appetites. Even the ones he might not have yet. Gajeel wasn't about to let them get caught off guard again.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

Far away from Magnolia and much further away from Harjeon, was an isolated island filled with people working to erect a massive tower.

Inside it Jellal paced, from one end of the hall to the other with even steps as he listened to the sultry voice in his head. Promises promises. Promises of scarlet hair and a beautiful smile, of a home restored and violence eradicated.

Of Acnologia's pure truth to bring away a purification of fire to this world. So only the most glorious and deserving of those long gone could return to live in peace.

Jellal dragged a hand along a beam, smiling to himself as the cold touch of ice frosted over his eyes.

"Ultear, report," He spoke up, a lazy smile on his face.

"The tower has nearly reached completion. Soon your magical reach will be amplified and Acnologia's will shall be enacted," Ultear smiled through stinging tears, "what does he tell you Jellal?"

Jellal closed his eyes, hearing the velvet praise of his dark master whisper into his mind.

"He is pleased by this, and soon he says he will be free from my vessel to make his presence felt by all on this planet," Jellal purred, his hand traveling over his heart, "soon. So soon."

"We wouldn't have gotten this far with your genius Jellal," Ultear smirked, "but don't forget you wouldn't have had as much success without me either."

"How could I forget?" Jellal commented, swatting Ultear's hand away as she touched his chin. He tolerated her flirting as they both knew his heart belonged only to Erza even after all these years.

Only to his scarlet Amazon.

Not one day went by where he didn't think of his fiery princess. He ached to see her again, to hold her, and beg forgiveness for not being there with her when she needed him most.

He often tried to imagine how she'd be as an adult. Strong and fierce no doubt. Commanding, and even intimidating, as a future queen should be. Possessing all of her mother's beauty, but also her father's spirit in full force. Direct and forceful had been his Erza, and he couldn't wait to see her again.

No doubt she would scold him thoroughly, but he often thought he couldn't think of anything better. After all, to scold him she had to be _alive_ and for that alone he would do much more than he had already.

"What will you do Ultear?" He asked softly, pausing in his pacing to look out at the view the tower commanded, "When Lord Acnologia remakes the world?"

Ultear smiled softly, "I think I shall hug Gray and never let him go." She replied softly, "Beyond that, I had thoughts of us building a school somewhere."

"To teach devilslayer magic?" Jellal asked in amusement, "Who would you use it upon?"

"There will always be those opposed to peace." Ultear replied with a twist of her lips, "Lord Acnologia is powerful, but not even he can be rid of all fools. And Gray always had a gift for the family style once he learned the basics. I think he might enjoy teaching in the new world."

Jellal nodded, silently acknowledging Ultear's point about fools, "I shall retire to the clergy." He said softly, "And devote myself to my goddess and my queen. Lord Acnologia will no longer require my services and I would very much like to start a family with Erza someday."

"How positively domestic!" Ultear laughed teasingly, "If only your enemies knew..."

"They wouldn't believe you." Jellal smirked, "Speaking of enemies, it's come to my attention that Lucy Heartfilia is coming into her powers. I would like to arrange a meeting with the young lady, and see if she can be coaxed into joining our side."

"Heartfilia?" Ultear asked, "The necromancer line? But aren't they universally light aligned?"

Jellal snorted and shook his head, "Hardly. It's more accurate to say that they are universally neutral. At least according to the stories I've heard." He flashed her a wry smirk, "I think perhaps she would be interested in the possibility of a new world where she would not be reviled for her magic."

"Indeed." Ultear murmured, "I shall make arrangements to invite her to a meeting then."

Jellal nodded and Ultear slipped away. He stared out over the vast ocean, as always straining to catch a glimpse of his beloved Tenrou even though he knew very well it was too far away to see. That had never stopped him from trying.

"Soon Erza." He promised, "We'll go home together soon. And all will be right with the world."

—::—

Lucy was annoyed. Or rather she was still mad at the demon who was placed several seats behind her and giving her eyes of a rejected puppy.

She was sitting in class, and per Gajeel's trickery and mind manipulation, he had convinced Natsu's advisor to adjust his schedule in the middle of the school year. Now she shared all of her classes with him, and it was getting on her nerves.

At the time she had yelled and shouted at Gajeel, upset that he was forcing the two of them to be in the same space as one another. Especially when Lucy was still so mad at Natsu, but she couldn't deny Gajeel's reasoning was sound.

An imp had gotten close to her. Too close. And he had gotten in through classes where neither Natsu or Gajeel could vet them properly.

Natsu, thanks to the nature of his own magic and soul sucking had been able to determine what the imp was faster than Gajeel. But demons tended to recognize their own kind faster.

She was not happy about it though and made her opinion on the class change very clear. Natsu had remained very quiet.

He kept his mouth shut, but even he looked a little horrified and scared at the idea of sharing classes with her. More likely because of the air of frost she kept shooting at him.

Natsu feared very little but he certainly feared her wrath. He ate her first boyfriend, and even though he was an imp after her life, it was one thing to kill him. It was another thing entirely to rob him of his soul. They were sacred things to a necromancer.

To have a soul utterly devoured interrupted the balance of life and death. There were few things worse. But she understood, for all Natsu looked like a human most days, he was wholly demon. And Levy sat her down and explained how certain demons grew into their appetites and how certain things that satisfied them when they were younger would no longer. Lucy was going to have to deal with the fact that Natsu ate souls.

And she just didn't know how to handle that.

Everything inside her told Lucy it was wrong, that Natsu needed to just find something else to eat. Or just have more fire. But she knew it was an irrational though spurred by her own stubborn magic.

She didn't want Natsu to suffer either, but she could tell he was. Right now she wasn't talking to him and that was killing her demon.

Lucy just needed time to be mad.

She glanced over her shoulder at Natsu, locking eyes with her demon for a moment who was watching her with such a forlorn expression she thought he might really be a kicked puppy.

He straightened up at his desk, and Lucy saw the Wild hope in his expressive eyes before she turned back around to the front. Lucy practically heard him thump back down, face planting into his desktop with a miserable sounding whine.

He wasn't pushing her to forgive him, and doing his best to stay out of her way in their classes, but it was hard to avoid the questions. Everyone knew they lived together. She was living with her godfather, and Natsu's older 'brother.'

Everyone who knew Lucy knew that Natsu lived with her, and it was clear they were fighting by how openly miserable they both were.

Lucy sighed, knowing Natsu was trying to get better about his hunting. He was just so unapologetic about actually devouring the soul that Lucy was hesitant to forgive him right away.

She was saved from her conflicting thoughts when the teacher brought their attention back to the front of the class and where a new student was standing.

"Good morning class, this is your new classmate Zalty," she spoke up

"Hello." Zalty greeted with a charming smile, and the teacher smiled.

"Why don't you tell us all a little about yourself?" She asked.

Zalty nodded and thought for a moment, "I was born overseas in Bosco, but moved to Fiore when I was younger. Since then I've moved around a lot and work was what brought me to Magnolia." His smile widened, "I like history, myths, and legends and solving puzzles."

"Very good." The teacher praised and glanced around the room, "Why don't you take the seat there beside Lucy? Lucy raise your hand?"

Lucy obediently raised her hand and offered Zalty a smile as he walked over and sat down, "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Zalty replied pleasantly, "I hope we can be friends?"

Lucy didn't get a chance to answer as the teacher called for their attention, but managed a small nod anyway, and felt some of the tension melt out of her shoulders. This was just what she needed. Something other than Natsu and her anger to think about.

Of course, it could never last long.

Zalty proved a nice distraction during the day, but by the end of it she was stuck thinking about Natsu and his misery again.

He'd kept his distance as they'd walked home and hadn't been particularly enthusiastic when Gajeel had prodded him into going hunting. He'd looked more like he wanted to melt into a puddle of misery and never come out.

Which... bothered her.

She missed her friend and their closeness. She just... couldn't seem to sort her thoughts out. Levy tried to help, but she had other things to think about too. Her fae heritage awakening had made life better, but also more difficult, and Levy was having some trouble trying to adjust to the new perceptions and feelings she was getting.

To say nothing of planning for the wedding.

Lucy absolutely did not want to lay more at her big sister's feet than she already had.

Maybe a truly neutral party would be better?

She reached down and rubbed her hand over the gold key that had become one of her most treasured possessions, and mentally shrugged. Why not? Leo had promised he would always be there for anything she needed. Surely that would include giving some advice?

She smiled a little at the thought and lifted the key without a second thought, "Open! Gate of the Lion! Leo!" She chanted as he'd taught her.

Instantly he appeared in a small shower of gold sparkled and she found herself responding to his smile with a sense of relief.

"Lucy." He beamed, "To what do I owe the pleasure today?"

Lucy hesitated, feeling a little foolish now that she had him here, "I... need your advice."

"Oh?" He asked, unable to keep his feline-interest hidden. He dropped down onto her desk chair and crossed his tailored legs, undoing one of the buttons of his suit jacket as he did so it wouldn't crease.

"It must be something concerning if you couldn't go to one of your guardians or Natsu," Leo observed.

Lucy's face flushed at the reminder of her demon, her eyes falling down to her hands.

"I guess," she mumbled.

Leo's sharp eyes picked up on the motion and he leaned forward, "unless... Natsu is the source of your discomfort?"

Lucy bit her bottom lip, trying to figure out the best way to say what was torturing her before it all just burst free.

"Natsu devoured a soul!" She cried out, arms hugging tight around herself as if she hated to even speak the words aloud.

Leo waited patiently for her to continue, but when she didn't he extended a hand towards her.

She took his quietly, waiting for the lion spirit to say something, anything to soothe the ache in her heart.

"I can't condone what he did Lucy," Leo said after a moment of consideration, but he smiled at her, "I'm a spirit, a soul crafted in the stars, so the idea of him devouring a soul is very similar to him taking a bite out of my leg."

"But Natsu is a demon, a very powerful one in fact, and one that will grow stronger as he ages. He is the opposite of what we spirits under your command are," Leo sighed, "and as such he had different needs to survive and carry on."

"Does he know you're unhappy with him?" Leo asked.

"Yes," Lucy murmured, "he's still hunting after souls though."

"Hunting or devouring?" Leo asked softly, "And is he doing so alone?"

"Well, no." Lucy admitted, mildly confused as to why it mattered, "Gajeel is with him. He said he was going to teach Natsu how to hunt safely." She frowned, "I don't see how that helps though."

"It helps a great deal." Leo chuckled and lightly poked her nose, "Gajeel's teaching him how to take what he needs without killing."

Lucy blinked at him shock, "But... how is that possible?

"How did Gajeel feed before he met Levy?" Leo replied, "Not counting the blood packs. Those are a recent thing."

"I..." Lucy hesitated, "He fed off people, but only a little at a time. Like they were giving blood." She frowned, "Can you do the same thing with a soul?"

"Certainly." Leo replied easily, "I've met more than one apocalypse dragon in my long lifetime, and while some would remorselessly devour every scrap of a person's spirit many others did not."

"But how is that even possible?" Lucy asked, bursting to understand, "The soul is the soul isn't it?"

Leo shook his head, "The soul is far more complex than that Lucy. It's true that the soul contains the essence of your spirit, but more often than not what a demon needs to devour isn't the soul itself but the energy that gives it life." He smiled, "In that respect, Natsu is very much like a vampire."

He leaned back a bit, "More than likely Gajeel is teaching Natsu how to take enough to satisfy without harming. He's always been extremely conscientious about that, and won't tolerate senseless killing." His lips twitched, "Particularly not around necromancers who tend to very quickly take exception to undead not under their direct control."

Lucy didn't rise to the tease and frowned a little, "I suppose that makes sense." She admitted after a moment, "It's just..."

She looked back down at her hands, "He devoured my first date right in front of me." She confessed, "He was an imp trying to eat my soul, but every time I think about it I can _feel_ his soul being torn apart. The pain and fear..." She shivered, "I dream about it."

Leo shifted off the desk to pull her into a warm embrace, "And he doesn't feel remorse for it does he?"

Lucy sniffed a bit and shook her head miserably, "No."

Leo sighed and rubbed her hair, remembering the last time he'd done this for a distraught necromancer, "I know it's hard Lucy." He murmured, "I could list reasons and rationales all day, but it wouldn't change what you experienced." He pulled back, "But consider this, if Natsu was bound to grow into this hunger sooner or later, is it better it happened on the soul of one irredeemably evil or an innocent?"

He met her eyes, "Neither idea is palatable I know, and I agree it would've been better if it could've been averted, but if it _had_ to happen... isn't it better he did it in defense of you and your life?"

Lucy sighed and leaned into Leo, unable to deny the sense in his words.

"I thought he was my friend Leo," she said quietly, her words whispered as some of the raw truth of her pain came up under the surface. Leo held her, knowing she wasn't necessarily talking about Natsu.

"I thought he actually liked me," she confessed, "but now I'll never really know if he was completely bad or not. Or if he was ever even interested in me."

"And I know Natsu saved me, but I'm still so upset at him for doing it," Lucy mumbled.

Leo rubbed her arm and squeezed her tight, "it sounds like you're upset for a lot of good reasons princess."

"Give yourself some time okay?" Leo murmured to her quietly, "just know it seems that he is trying to make amends for you, and this was an accident. It was an accident that perhaps may happen again one day, but hopefully will not."

Lucy sighed and cuddled more firmly into Leo, feeling a little more at peace with her feelings now that the lion had clarified some information for her.

Perhaps soon she would finally be able to forgive Natsu.

—::—

Gray frowned as he stared at the map in his hands, scowling a little as he tried to make heads or tails of it.

He and Erza had been hunting down the loose ends of where their family was, and the rumors they had picked up on had not been ideal.

Rumors of genocide and murder, of gathering spaces amd brainwashing innocents into his cause. Jellal was said to be the leader of these attacks, moving under his own orders was none other than Ultear, Gray's sister.

The discovery had sickened him. That his sweet sister would become something like _that_.

He'd had far more sympathy for the nauseated expression on Erza's face whenever she thought about Jellal after that discovery.

"Anything?" The redhead asked as she emerged from a convenience store laden with a paper bag of food and drinks.

He sighed and held the map up, "Not unless you can make sense of this scribble." He retorted, "This isn't a map, it's a two year old's drawing."

Erza snorted a little in amusement and shoved the bag at him to take the map and looked at it, "We should be heading this way." She pronounced after a few moments, trailing her finger up a squiggly line.

"You sure you're not making things up again?" Gray asked skeptically, "Like that time with the..."

He was abruptly cut off as Erza moved to encompass his entire field of vision and she scowled ferociously, "We agreed to never speak of that again Gray."

"_Decreed_." Gray replied with a smirk, less intimidated by her scowl than perhaps he should've been, "Decreed is the word you're looking for there. I certainly never made any such agreement."

Erza huffed in offense and pulled back a little, "This will be nothing like that." She replied, "That time was an anomaly."

"I sincerely hope so." Gray snickered, "I doubt we could survive another episode like that."

Erza shot him a withering glare he smirked back at, "You're fortunate I like you." She said in her best queenly tone, "And that we work well together."

"Admit it." Gray replied as he moved to climb into their truck, "You love me."

"As the annoying brother I never had perhaps." Erza conceded with a smirk of her own as she climbed into the passenger side.

"Wow I'm surprised you're letting me drive," Gray drawled back, looking wholly unimpressed by her reluctance to admit her fondness. Especially when it came in regards to what they forever dubbed 'The Incident.'

Gray doubted he'd ever recover from that particular adventure of theirs. He shuddered.

"I'm permitting it for the time being, be grateful for my kindness," Erza smirked back at him. She took the 'map' from him and unfolded it smooth on her lap.

Some time ago they had both quit Lamia Scale. When the news of what became of Ultear and Jellal reached them, the guild had been rightfully horrified. But became rather divisive about what to do.

There were those, like the ever cold and pragmatic Lyon who thought what happened to both of them was tragic, but was ultimately out of their reach. It meant they had to put out of their misery.

Chelia was convinced they could be saved, while Toby and Sherry fell on Lyon's side. Jura, the biggest voice in the guild had been unable to fully respond.

He told them it was an impossible choice he didn't know how to handle.

The guild had ultimately decided to support whatever decision they made, even if it meant the two of them had to leave. At least he could say it was done on good terms.

He couldn't say he was overly impressed with what had happened however.

Though if he was honest with himself he hadn't been particularly impressed with guilds for some time. They were so black and white here in Fiore it was aggravating. He didn't really remember much about the guilds back in his homeland, they tended to be fewer and father between. There had simply been too many mountains and remote locations for the kind of organization he saw here. And even where there had been the guilds had been far more pragmatic.

There hadn't been a choice really. Very often there it had been make do with what you had or do without, and that was doubly true with magic.

The rigid structure and regulations here chafed, and he knew they drove his partner up the wall as well.

He shook his head a little and cast around for something else to think about than his disappointment in the Fiore magic system, "So how'd your trip to Galuna go?"

Erza glanced up at him knowingly, but smiled anyway, "It went well." She replied, "The High Priestess is ruling well in my stead, and the demon tribe living there have proved staunch allies."

Gray frowned a little at that, the grip on his steering wheel tightening a fraction, "You sure you wanna trust your people's survivors to demons?" He growled lowly, "After what happened..."

"After what happened my people need all the friends they can get." Erza replied calmly, "It's a miracle three whole ships managed to survive the slaughter as it is. Galuna is a safe place and the demons there are both weak and friendly."

"You know they're just using you." Gray replied, a little more harshly than he meant to.

"Of course they are." Erza replied, "That's the entire basis of their aid. But it's not for the nefarious purposes you think. Amazonian goods are highly prized and many of our best craftsmen and women survived." She eyed him, "You know that. You've met Bobo."

Gray sighed a little, his shoulders drooping a little, "I know." He relented, "It's just..."

Erza nodded, "I know." She replied softly, "And my people know to be wary after our betrayal, but so far Galuna's demons have been entirely honorable and above board. They're even helping us establish our own trade and contacts on the mainland and helping supply us with materials to rebuild the temple. At some point we must trust the hand of friendship offered us."

"If it yields results then maybe I will," Gray grunted back to her but shook his head. He cast around to come up with a change in topic, rather talking about anything other than demons.

Erza was willing to keep an open mind about things, but Gray did not live in the same fantasy world when it came to demons.

They were evil. Plain and simple.

But now they were getting closer than they had in ages to their targets. And Gray was going to be certain to make every demon who had made them suffer in the past pay for their crimes now.

"Just hang on a little longer Ultear," he whispered under his breath, Ezra's expression softening as their beat up truck tumbled down the road.

—::—

Natsu felt much better than he had in months since he started to feed on human souls. Gajeel had made it a regular habit to have Natsu go out and hunt as often as was possible.

Soon Natsu was capable of removing only part of the soul so it could restore itself. He had an aggressive hunger though and it had taken a bit of time to curb it fully.

Gajeel was heartened by his progress, but Natsu knew it wasn't going to make Lucy happy with him. She hated the idea of him hunting after souls, and knew there wasn't anything he could do to expedite the process or make it so he never to hunt again.

But he enjoyed hunting them.

That was the catch. He enjoyed the thrill of the hunt and the expression in his preys face when he successfully fed without harming them. It was the face of bliss, like he removed a heavy burden from their shoulders.

In others it looked almost like they glowed happily afterwards. Which according to Gajeel was what was supposed to happen.

The soul replenished itself, like drawing water from a well. Given time it would fill again, but if he took too much too quickly then the person would run dry.

Just like with blood, it was a very similar process in feeding which made Gajeel a very reliable source in how to control it.

He wondered how his father had handled it but knew he would never get an answer. Natsu huffed into his pillow, sulking in his room where he would be out of Lucy's way while she had her friends over. Or that weird Zalty guy that smelled like perfume.

Fingers rolled the memory orb Gajeel had given him long ago. He dragged it between his palms as he flopped over onto his back and stared up at the ceiling.

The surface glimmered in the dim light, yielding no new secrets he could divulge for a bit of wisdom. And why would it? These were Gajeel's memories and surely any issue Igneel had with his own Necromancer when it came to soul-feeding had long since been resolved.

He wished, not for the first time, that he could talk to Igneel.

It had been a horrible feeling to get to know the bright and lively man through a film of someone else's memories. To know him and his mother before he ever had the chance to actually know them.

And to witness his death through the veil of Gajeel's memories was the worst.

Natsu huffed, moving towards the window and crawling out, done with feeling sorry for himself for something he couldn't control. He refused to hate himself for something Lucy didn't like.

He was a monster, sure. He accepted that long before he ever met Lucy. But he had hated the way she looked at him that night, like she was seeing what he truly was for the first time.

He plopped down onto the awning, leaning back to enjoy the night air and the stars overhead.

He just hoped that Lucy's realization didn't lead to the one thing he feared above all others. The one thing he'd feared since their first stupid fight as kids.

That she would break their contract and force him back to hell.

It was a fear he hadn't mentioned to anyone. Not even Gajeel. The closest he'd come was his worry that she'd hate him for what he'd done. It was just too horrible to contemplate her breaking their contract, and he worried that if he spoke it aloud it would make it real.

He rubbed his chest as his heart ached and prayed to whatever gods, spirits, or whatever might be watching that he wouldn't lose her over this. Monster or not, she was the greatest thing to ever happen to him and the thought of even the possibility of losing that precious connection broke his heart.

He sighed and tried to put the thought out of his head to just enjoy the beauty of the night sky, but it was difficult. If only she would speak to him again... maybe then he could banish the thought once and for all.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

Lucy sighed as she watched Natsu scribble listlessly at the essay they were supposed to be working on, and decided it was past time they talked. She was tired of not speaking to him, and missed her friend badly.

Zalty and the others were nice, but Natsu was a big part of her life and without him around it felt like something precious had been cut out of it.

She was still a little upset about the whole soul feeding thing, but some more talking with Gajeel had explained, finally, how it really worked and that had eased her mind a lot. It relaxed her to know that souls regenerated like blood, and as long as he didn't eat the whole thing no lasting harm would come.

She waited patiently for the bell to ring and reached out to grab his sleeve as he packed up his books, "Hey." She said with a small smile, feeling unaccountably nervous, "Um, I..." She sighed and looked down, "I'm sorry I haven't talked to you lately." She rushed out, "I had some things I had to work out in my head."

She peeked up at him, her heart twisting at his vaguely stunned but otherwise blank expression, "Um, I know there's some things we need to talk about, but I understand a lot better now. Gajeel and Leo helped." She took a breath, "So if you're not busy tonight... d'you want to hang out? Maybe order a dozen pizzas and have a movie night...?"

Lucy waited, watching how Natsu was turning the words around in his head. He straightened up, sliding his books into his bag as he considered his answer.

He wanted to, desperately. But he was scared, deeply so. Part of him was worried that this was it. That she had come to a decision to send him away, force him back to hell and Acnologia.

But this sounded promising. Almost like the dumb stuff he and Lucy normally did when they weren't fighting with one another

He had to know the answer for himself. Regardless there was nothing else more important.

If Lucy wanted him gone, as much as it stabbed a knife of fear through his chest, he would go.

He'd beg for her forgiveness if he had to, Natsu's pride meant very little to him in comparison to making Lucy happy.

"Lucy," he started, "Of course I want to hang out with you. You're my best friend."

He shifted his weight to slide his bag off the desk, "but you don't have to force yourself if you need more time..."

She set her hand on his forearm before he could flounder off.

"I want to hang out with you again. I've missed you," she repeated earnestly, and she thought she spotted the ghost of a smile trace his lips. She certainly didn't imagine the hopenin his eyes

"Okay, I'll be there," Natsu nodded to her, "tonight. Just you're on duty if Levy asks between two different shades of green. They're for her napkins and I can't tell the difference anymore."

Lucy laughed at that and ventured closer, "It's a deal." She promised, and dared to slip her hand into his, "Would you like to start now?"

He blinked a bit at that and the uncertainty was back, "But... aren't you meeting your other friends?"

Lucy frowned a little, "Natsu, you're my first and best friend." She half scolded, "Recent events aside, that hasn't changed." She smiled at him, "Please? I want my best friend to meet my new friends properly."

Natsu felt something in his chest relax a little at the way she firmly claimed him as her first and best friend. Perhaps he was overreacting a little and she had no intention of sending him away?

The thought brought an actual smile to his face and he nodded, "Sounds good." He agreed, and hesitated, "I'm... sorry." He offered awkwardly, "About what happened." He looked down at their joined hands, "I know I said it before, but I really am. I didn't mean for what happened to happen, and it definitely shouldn't have happened that way. I just lost it."

Lucy squeezed his hand gently, "I know." She replied with a smile of her own, "You were just keeping your promise and things got out of hand." She met his eyes, "I can't say I'm totally okay with it, but it wasn't your fault and I understand that now."

Natsu relaxed a little more at that, his smile turning a bit more genuine. He could sense they needed to talk this out properly, without all the gossipy humans around, but he liked what they'd said so far. It seemed like he really _had_ overreacted in his head.

More confident now, he leaned over and pressed their foreheads together, "I'll always be your best friend if you'll be mine." He breathed, "And I'll always protect you."

"Always." She breathed back, gently reaffirming their deal, and unknowingly settling a very big ache in her demon's chest, "Now c'mon, let's go meet up with Zalty and meet this Jellal guy." She laughed, "And then we can order a bunch of pizza and drive Gajeel insane with a Star Wars marathon!"

Natsu was alright with anything that involved stuffing his face with pizza, although he was less excited about interacting with more humans that Lucy made friends with. He was naturally distrustful of new people in general, and while he was happy Lucy made herself some friends she could get along with he tolerated them for her sake.

He liked an exclusively small amount of people and had no interest in more. Apocalypse dragons, according to Gajeel were extremely territorial over those they considered part of their coven. Although dragons supposedly had a different word for it.

He could be perfectly content with hanging around Lucy and her friends. But he was just as well being in their tiny group he knew well and trusted. At the moment though, he was so willing to do anything for Lucy and get them back to where they were that he would gladly let the complete strangers that were Lucy's friends braid his hair.

Or draw on his face. Whatever this Zalty guy and his buddy Jellal were into.

Natsu sighed when Lucy drew away from him and took her pleasant scent with her, leading him by the hand so they could dump their books in her locker before going to meet up with her friends.

He didn't know much about Zalty other than the fact Natsu's sensitive nose picked up on the perfume the guy normally wore. That wasn't too weird considering how many times Natsu walked into a mist of Lucy's body mist out of the shower or how often she had directly sprayed him after he sparred with Gajeel.

So aside from smelling nice, the guy was completely human. Natsu didn't mind and he had been to their house to study several times before in the past. Natsu didn't want to admit the guy was kind of a genius either, way smarter in the school subjects than Natsu was.

Or at least he assumed he was judging by what Natsu overheard when he was sulking away from the two of them while they studied.

So when Lucy dragged him out of the school and through the parking lot he didn't complain one bit. There was a weird outcrop of construction and building on the area a while back and the city had built up a small business area of coffee shops and a bookstore for the students.

Across which was an old residential home which dated back several centuries with an immaculately manicured cemetery belonging to the families that resides there. It was a small slice of Magnolia's history that was carefully tended to and Natsu had been to it more times than he could count for field trips.

And because of the weird juxtaposition of the coffee shop nearby, it was a beehive for students to hang out in.

Natsu huffed when Lucy dragged him there, spotting Zalty and a blue haired teenager a couple of years older than them leaning against the fence. A college student?

Natsu sniffed the air, not a fan of being out of sorts or meeting new people flat footed.

He picked up nothing out of the ordinary in his scent. Definitely human...

But there was something about the way the man stood, something about how he looked...

It was familiar. And in a way that sent his instincts on edge and a terrified sweat prickling in his scalp. He couldn't explain the reaction, especially not to a total stranger.

And a human no less.

Lucy shot him a concerned glance, a silent question in her eyes. He smiled briefly at her and shook his head a little. He wasn't going to spoil this for her. Not when they were finally on speaking terms again.

It was probably his usual territorial unease anyway.

That and recognizing another predator.

His time in Lucy's world had not dulled his instincts one bit, and he could tell at a glance that Jellal was highly dangerous. It wasn't anything specifically out of the ordinary for them. Their closest friends were highly dangerous after all. Hell, Lucy was highly dangerous when she put her mind to it for all that she was also girly.

Perhaps it was the self-assurance of another magic user?

That was the most likely answer, though something in him couldn't help thinking that wasn't right somehow.

Still, he kept his peace as Lucy greeted Zalty.

"I hope you don't mind I brought Natsu along." She smiled, "It seemed like a good time for him to meet you too."

"Not at all." Zalty smiled, somewhat creepily in Natsu's opinion, but everything about Zalty was slightly creepy in his opinion.

He gestured over to where the blue haired guy was waiting patiently, "Allow me to introduce my very good friend Jellal Fernandez." He nodded at Jellal in a way that wasn't quite a bow, "Jellal, my friend Lucy and her demon Natsu."

Natsu and Lucy both stiffened at that introduction and Natsu immediately stepped forward, ready to shove Lucy behind him if something happened, "Who the hell are you?" He demanded harshly, "And what do you want?"

"Exactly who Zalty introduced me as," Jellal said politely, not at all concerned by the alarm on Lucy's face or the threat of violence on Natsu's.

He stepped forward and gave her a small smile, "please forgive Zalty. They can be a little straightforward, but I don't mean you any harm."

"I've always known Natsu was a demon, it was a little hard to miss considering he sits in the class with us and sometimes sets the leaves on fire outside of the window," Zalty said dryly, "it's not exactly hard to miss."

Natsu supposed that was fair, but he was pretty discreet when it came to his fire burnings. The amount of magic it required wasn't a lot, but it demanded concentration and focus.

And it was usually over so quickly most human eyes couldn't pick up on it.

"I'm sorry Lucy, but the other day at your place I noticed a book that was left on the table. It was one I recognized Jellal also had," Zalty gave her an easy smile and it was one Natsu didn't trust.

"You see, I've practiced in necromancy as well. And as I'm sure you've noticed by now, it's a little difficult to meet people who are alright with that," Jellal spoke up softly, his eyes casting down towards his shoes for a moment before flashing up to Lucy, "I wanted to meet you. That text is very advanced, so you must be a talented necromancer."

Lucy looked torn, and Natsu could see the caution in her eyes warring with the hope she found another like her. He could see the want plain in her eyes, and it was enough to make him lower his fists. But not relax.

"You're a necromancer too?" Lucy said slowly, testing the waters from his introduction, "I don't sense that kind of magic from you."

"Because I don't specialize only in necromancy, although my magic is very close in nature," Jellal explained, "I use celestial body magic, born from the amazons priesthood. It carries the weight of the stars and those of our ancestors who have passed assist me in channeling the heavens."

"Oh, and I summon ascended spirits!" Lucy said, connecting the dots quickly, "that is fairly close."

"Yes, but I have had the advantage of several tutors in necromancy. The Amazon's sent me off island for an education before our home was destroyed," Jellal said quietly, and Natsu thought he saw a flash of darkness in his eyes. It made him advance a step, Jellal's gaze snapping up to regard him with amusement.

"I'm sorry to hear about your island," Lucy said regretfully and reached out to touch Natsu's wrist to stop him from attacking Jellal flat out.

"I was informed that my people were wiped out because of how close the priests and priestesses practiced the magic of the heavens. It was too similar to necromancy to let it stand,"

Jellal murmured, but his face didn't reflect anger, "So I'm wanting to gather people who are similar and are tired of being hunted down just for having a different kind of magic. To join me and try to make a world where people won't make mistakes like that again."

"So people like my family won't be annihilated," Jellal gave her a hopeful look.

"Sounds to me like you're wanting to recruit for a war," Natsu growled.

"Hardly," Jellal said patiently, "I'm merely offering Lucy a safe place so she won't have to hide from what she is if she needs it. And the tools she needs to master necromancy."

Lucy frowned at that, "I have a safe place already." She countered, "My godfather is insistent that I learn my family magic to the fullest extent possible. For my own protection if for no other reason."

She tilted her head slightly, "I'm more interested in what tools you think I require. If you're clever enough to spot Natsu despite his cover, and don't try to tell me spotting that was something an ordinary person could do, then you're also clever enough to know my family history."

She met Jellal's eyes fearlessly, "Heartfilia women are renowned for their practice." She told him boldly, "I have hundreds of years of history and teachings to help guide my way. Why should I be interested in yours?"

Her eyes narrowed a little at the flicker of red that had appeared when she'd said her name. He wasn't a demon. She was positive of it. But she was sure she hadn't imagined that spark of demon red. That was... not comforting.

"Your family history is, indeed, extensive and impressive." Jellal replied smoothly, rubbing a hand lightly over his heart, "I can only envy you your inheritance. It must be extraordinary to have so much accumulated knowledge to call on." He smiled charmingly, "However, there are surely things that your esteemed ancestors were unaware of. Our ability to train and study is so very sketchy after all. I can offer you the chance to learn what they never did."

He gestured around them, "Just think... a chance to refine your family's techniques with teachers who also practice the art! And a chance to learn things you never dreamed of!" He gave her an excited look as if he could already imagine it, "Think of how powerful you could be!"

Lucy crossed her arms, "I'm not interested in power." She told him flatly, "I never have been. My power, whatever it might be, is only a means to an end. That end being the protection of the natural balance." She eyed him warily, "Something a great many necromancers seem to forget if history is anything to go by."

"But surely you would have an easier time protecting that balance with more power at your disposal?" Jellal asked, "And regardless, is that not in and of itself a worthy reason to learn all you can? So you can better protect the balance you cherish so much? And wouldn't it be easier to do that protecting in a world where you don't have to hide what you are?"

"You must know that Necromancers often go to the dark because the light won't accept them," Jellal said reasonably, "You've probably run into it yourself by now, and if you haven't then you've been very lucky."

He gave her a wistful smile, "I can't say the same for myself."

Jellal shrugged and grabbed a notebook from his pocket and scribbled a line of numbers on the slip of paper, "What about this, just give it some thought okay?"

He handed the paper with his name and number over to Natsu, not trusting the demon not to separate his hand from his wrist if he got too close to Lucy.

"I know whether your demon will admit it or not, he values the power it takes to protect the people he loves," Jellal nodded to Zalty and they began to walk away, "Apocalypse dragons always do."

Natsu felt a true and real chill then, even as Jellal and Zalty walked away from them.

He pegged Natsu for what he was.

Not just a demon, but an Apocolypse Dragon.

One of only two in both this world and in hell. Only very old demons and mages had ever been able to figure it out upon looking at him. Sure, many people knew the legend of his species, but picking him out of a line up was almost impossible.

Not unless he was _exceptionally_ powerful.

"I don't like this," Natsu growled, but passed the paper over to Lucy. The human was showing off with his knowledge, proving to her that he could back up the game he was talking.

Lucy took it and carefully folded the paper, "Neither do I. But he makes a good point."

At Natsu's surprised look, Lucy gave him a sheepish smile, "I can't help but think about Levy and what she went through. I will never forget what she was like when Gajeel finally brought her back after her guild turned on her, you remember?"

Natsu remembered. A flush of anger fueled the demon in his blood, prickling adrenaline in his veins and making fire build in his throat.

Levy had been so quiet right after the event that saw her losing all of her earthly possessions and home. She had been hunted for over a day straight before she found refuge in Blue Pegasus.

The feeling of being hunted was one Natsu knew all too well. Every time he dropped into hell before he could control his visits felt like a constant invasion on his soul. Of Acnologia's shadow creeping over him and burrowing a coldness into his being that would forever remain.

Knotted up fear and the terror of what would happen when he was caught. The times his captor would close his claws around his body and try to rip him apart...

Levy had that happen with the people she trusted never to hurt her. That betrayal from her family had shaken her to the core. And she had spent days afterwards cuddled up with Gajeel and them.

A world where their loved ones were safe from persecution.

It was a tempting thought, one Lucy entirely sympathized with. How much better would her life have been if she hadn't had to hide? Was it possible her mother might still be alive in such a world?

Gajeel could openly be what he was and not hunted for it.

But...

She frowned as she thought about what Jellal had said. She was lucky because she'd avoided darkness. Because the light wouldn't accept her kind.

A kind that included him.

Which meant that he _had _touched that darkness.

She sighed a little regretfully as she and Natsu walked home, "Pretty words."

Natsu shot her a slightly confused look, "Jellal's speech." She elaborated, "He told me that I was lucky to have escaped darkness because the light will never accept my kind. A kind that includes him."

She shook her head, "I'm not any luckier than the others." She said, "It's true I got lucky in my contracts." She flashed him a smile, "But the fact that I refuse to fall to darkness and the temptations within it has nothing to do with luck. It's my own choice to maintain balance instead of chasing after power."

Natsu's expression smoothed into understanding, "Yeah. Do you think he was lying then?"

"I don't know." Lucy replied seriously, "It's possible that he's touched darkness but not been drawn into it. But at the same time, his words bothered me. And I noticed your reaction to him too."

Natsu shrugged a little, his cheeks pinking a bit, "That could've been anything." He replied with a small frown, "It bugs me he knew what I was though."

Lucy nodded, "Yeah. That's not common at all." She shook herself a little, "Still, I don't think his idea was completely wrong. It would be nice to have a world where all types are accepted as long as they don't harm anyone else. I don't think I want to join _him_ to achieve it though."

"Me neither." Natsu breathed in relief, "How would you go about it though?"

Lucy cocked her head slightly, "I don't know." She confessed, "Maybe a new type of guild? One that accepts the outcasts and misfits?" She smiled, "We should ask Levy about it! If anyone might have an idea she would!"

"Considering she's the only one of us that's actually been in a guild before, I guess that makes her something of an expert on the subject," Natsu said dryly.

They headed back home, stomping up the stairs to their apartment and opening the door. Gajeel's bag was by the door, telling them he had just gotten back from a job. Levy's was on the couch, informing them she was about to go out.

Gajeel and Levy were going over some details on the previous job Gajeel had just gotten back from. She was curled up against his chest, her legs hooked over his lap and back supported by his strong arm.

They both looked up at the sight of them getting back, Gajeel's expression clearing a bit at how they were standing closer together. Clearly the two of them had made up.

"Welcome back runts, what took you so long," Gajeel grunted, "Levy's about to head out to find her orange headed friend."

"Gajeel he has a name," Levy chided him with a smile and leaned over the back of the sofa to smile at the two, "You guys are going to be alright while I go fetch Jet and Droy for the wedding?"

"Yeah," Natsu smirked at her, "Promise Gajeel won't tear out _all_ of his hair while you're gone."

Levy laughed at Gajeel's grumpy expression and reached out to tug on a lock of his long hair, "See that he doesn't. I'm quite fond of it."

"Hey Levy, is there such thing as a neutral guild?" Lucy asked, holding onto the doorframe to pull her shoes off and Line them by the door.

At the seemingly odd question, Levy glanced back at a confused Gajeel and then back at Lucy.

"You mean a guild that isn't aligned with light or dark magics?" Levy clarified. She kicked her legs up and rose, sweeping around the couch to gather her purse and keys, "what makes you ask that?"

"I was just thinking it would be nice," Lucy replied honestly, giving Levy a somewhat hopeful look, "A place everyone can belong to and not be afraid."

Levy stilled, her eyes flashing over to Gajeel's, who met her gaze solemnly.

Levy sighed and grabbed her overnight bag, sliding it onto her shoulders.

"Yeah, that would be wonderful," Levy admitted, "a place where no one is hunted down simply for what they are."

"People have tried on the past," Levy glanced at Lucy, "the trick of forming a legal guild is that it needs to be approved by the magic council or it's no better than the dark guilds."

"What does that matter?" Lucy pressed the topic, and Levy gave her a sad smile.

"Dark guilds are hunted down, especially new ones just starting out," Gajeel spoke up, "people have tried in the past to form independent guilds, but it just doesn't work out."

"It doesn't leave a lot of wiggle room," Levy admitted, hating the crushed look on Lucy's face. She walked over and gave the girl a tight hug. Lucy was actually taller than her now and had to bend a little to hug Levy. It was her fae blood that made her so tiny compared to normal people, and Gajeel towered over her.

"I'll look into the process when I get back, Okay?" She smiled at Lucy, "don't look so down, right?" She tapped her chin, "I'll be back soon okay?"

Lucy sighed and nodded even as Levy went to hug Natsu, who patted her on the head with a fangy grin.

Levy walked over to Gajeel and kissed him lightly, smiling into his mouth.

Gajeel seemed to sigh into it, the big man melting an inch or two under the tiny fae's touch.

"Remember what we talked about," Levy whispered to him, "It's time she knew the truth. She's old enough now."

Gajeel rumbled out a mournful growl at that, but nodded against Levy's forehead.

Natsu was giving him a curious look, having overheard Levy's words but not knowing what they meant.

He decided to let it go for now as Lucy tugged at him to head into the kitchen. Gajeel would tell them whatever it was when he was ready to and not before.

"So how many pizzas should we get?" Lucy asked with a smile as she rifled through the various coupons they had.

"Pizzas?" Gajeel asked, looking up curiously, only to find Lucy and Natsu flashing him identical grins.

"Yeah." Lucy grinned, "We thought we could order some pizzas and do a movie night since it's Friday and no homework."

Gajeel groaned while Levy giggled, "Try not to eat us out of house and home." She scolded lightly before brushing her fingers against Gajeel's cheek one last time, "I'll be back soon."

Gajeel shot her a mushy look that had the teenagers giggling and nodded. The vampire watched her go for a moment before turning back and stalking into the kitchen.

"Alright you runts." He growled, "You want pizza you can have pizza, but _I'm_ placing the order. You're still hungry after that you can raid the kitchen."


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

Gajeel finished washing up with a feeling of satisfaction. Natsu and Lucy were tangled up together on the couch, their need to rebuild their bond after their fight far more important than the usual teenager squeamishness about being touched by someone not a significant other.

It was a sight for his sore eyes.

He'd been very worried that Lucy's somewhat traumatic introduction to Natsu's other appetites would put a permanent strain on the previously tight bond. The kind of strain that had torn Anna and Acnologia apart.

It seemed that wasn't something in their cards, for which he was eternally grateful.

He watched out of the corner of his eye as Natsu played idly with a lock of her hair, and finally built the courage to ask her what had likely been on his mind since their make up.

"Are you really alright with me feeding on souls now?" He asked softly, prompting Lucy to look up at him.

She thought about it for a moment before shifting into a slightly more comfortable position, "Feeding on them, yes." She replied, "I understand now how that works. But eating them?" She shuddered, "Natsu I can't abide that. I just can't. The soul is sacred, and to devour it whole..."

She met his eyes, "I don't think I could stand it if I ever saw you do that again."

"Then I won't." Natsu replied, catching her hand and pressing it against his heart, "I promise. Unless doing so is the only way to protect you. I can't break our contract promise, you know that." He flashed her slightly worried expression a smile, "But hey, it won't come to that either. People get tired when I feed on them. I don't ever have to devour a soul again. Just eat enough off to knock them out."

Gajeel smiled as Lucy giggled a little at that nodded, relief washing over them. Everything would be fine with those two. He hung up the towel and went to grab his jacket, "I'm goin' huntin'."

He waved off Natsu's move to get up, "Nah, you stay put Salamander. You've fed more'n enough to hold for a couple days. Won't be long anyway. Just pickin' up some blood packs."

"Truly ferocious hunting." Lucy drawled and he cackled a little at the return of her humor.

"The best kind Blondie." He replied as he opened the door, "I'll be back before midnight."

Lucy flopped her head back down where it was pillowed on Natsu's chest. Together they fell into silence, Natsu absently playing with Lucy's hair as they reaffirmed the strength of their bond just by holding one another.

Eventually of course as was the case with everyone, they fell asleep in the silent room, Star Wars playing on low volume.

The time passed, hours ticking by until the clock chimed at midnight and Natsu jerked up, snorting awake at the loud bell. Lucy squeaked and groaned as she flopped off him and rolled off the couch and onto the floor.

Natsu gave an unpleasant glare at the clock, a gift from Droy to Levy and the bane of Natsu's existence with its chimes in the middle of the night. He and his sensitive ears were going to hurl it from the roof one of these days.

"Ow," Lucy complained from the floor and sat up, "what's going on? Is Gajeel back?"

Natsu glanced at his sleepy mistress and then back at the clock. Midnight. Gajeel said he would be back by now.

"Gajeel?" He called out, swinging his legs off the couch and standing up with a long stretch.

It was possible the vampire had come back home, noticed them sleeping and had just left them alone.

Natsu frowned trough when he got no response, padding down the hall to the room Gajeel and Levy shared to find their made bed.

"Huh, he's not back yet," Natsu frowned and jogged back to Lucy.

"That's weird, he's never later," Lucy looked worried, saying the thoughts Natsu was thinking aloud.

"You think something happened?" Lucy asked Natsu, fear coloring her eyes. With as much loss as she had in her life, Natsu felt his heart clench. He jumped back over the back of the sofa and shook his head.

"C'mon, he's an elder. What could possibly hurt hi—"

He was cut off when the flickering tv screen abruptly went dark.

His eyes locked on it, Lucy's attention also drawing to it.

It flicked back on, showing nothing but an empty chair in the middle of a room. Footsteps echoed from the screen and Natsu shared a confused look with Lucy.

Slowly, Jellal filled the frame, his smile neutral and a glitter of red in his eyes. He sat down on the chair and crossed his legs.

"Ms. Heartfilia, I thought a demonstration might be in order," Jellal spoke up, the smile turning cold at the edges, "you were so confident that you were safe where you were, but that really isn't true now is it?"

He curled his fingers to beckon someone to come to him, and Lucy gasped when the camera panned over and a slightly-glazed eyed Gajeel came walking stiffly into the frame.

"And it was because of this gentleman correct? A vampire elder, yes? He is quite difficult to control I will admit, but still. He's one of the undead, and not beyond my reach," Jellal said in amusement, "my benefactor... does not much care for this vampire."

His hand curled up into a tight fist and a pressure tightened around Gajeel's throat, forcing the vampire to his knees. He didn't resist though, seeming as if his soul had been severed from his body.

"Gajeel!" Lucy exclaimed in alarm and scowled furiously at Jellal, "Let him go you jerk! He's done nothing to you! And neither have I!"

"I will of course let him go." Jellal replied serenely, "Despite my benefactor's dislike, I have no quarrel with this vampire, or with you." He met Lucy's eyes, "However, the price for doing so is pledging yourself to me and my cause. I quite like my new minion as he is. Despite his considerable willpower, he is powerful and valuable."

"You arrogant jackass!" Lucy snarled, "You think I'm going to let you get away with this?!"

"I could crush his soul now." Jellal replied with an edge of warning, "Join me Miss Heartfilia. With your power the grand magic world is within our grasp!"

"That's a load of bull!" Natsu snapped as Lucy hesitated, uncertain what to do with the ultimatum before her, "You think we're dumb hatchlings that believe in that stupid fairy tale?" He stalked closer to the television, fire erupting around him, "I'll tell ya what's real pal. What's real is that we're gonna get Gajeel back and make you wake up and shake hands with reality instead of whatever that asshole possessing you is saying!"

"Possession?" Lucy asked in surprise.

"Oh yeah." Natsu growled, "Blueberry here has red eyes. Those only happen in mortals during a possession. For all his talk he was dumb enough to let a demon in."

"You are quite mistaken." Jellal replied, seemingly unperturbed by Natsu's accusation, "Nor is the grand magic world a fairy tale. It is quite possible under the right circumstances. However, I do not expect you to simply take my word for it. So, by all means, come visit and see for yourselves."

The screen shifted to show them a map with a location marked, "That is your destination." Jellal's voice sounded, "Come and see for yourselves what we've built, and what we can achieve. I'm certain that once you do you'll understand the grand vision that awaits us!"

"Natsu..." Lucy said tensely and he nodded.

"Yeah." He replied as the screen went black and silent once more.

For a moment the two teenagers stood there staring at it before glancing at each other and immediately sprinting to their respective rooms. Five minutes later they emerged again, dressed for combat, and carrying packs. Lucy shot Natsu a grim look before moving into the kitchen.

"Holy water, healing salve, bandages..." She muttered, silently thanking Gajeel for insisting they have a set of full combat gear on hand at all times, "Talisman of protection for me."

"Add your protection against possession to it." Natsu growled, "I know it ain't perfected yet, but it's better than nothing against whoever is possessing that asshole."

Lucy's lips thinned and she nodded, sliding the charm onto her necklace with Levy's general protection, "Anything else?"

Natsu looked over the supplies and shook his head, "Nothing we've got time for." He replied grimly.

"Right." Lucy replied, and closed her bag tightly, "I'll just have to work harder on my experiments when we get back."

Natsu managed a half smile, "Right. Let's go catch a train."

Lucy nodded and tossed him the anti-nausea medicine, "Better take some of that stuff now then."

Natsu nodded and tossed a couple back before stowing the rest away. He'd probably chew through the whole bottle before this trip was over, but at least he wouldn't be _entirely _puke faced by the time they got to Akane Beach.

Two minutes later, the apartment was completely empty for the first time in four years.

—::—

Erza and Gray were on edge. Never in all their years of fruitless searching had they ever thought they would get this close. Never.

They had been selective about which leads to follow, which paths to walk and who to trust. For as long as they had been kids, they relied on one another.

Now though, as they finally made it to the island where Jellal and Ultear were said to be hidden, it was as if their goal was finally in sight.

"Take care," Erza hissed, grabbing hold of Gray and keeping him locked to her side, "We are not alone on this island."

And it was true they weren't. They hadn't met any resistance yet, but that didn't mean it wasn't coming.

In fact, by the tracks on the beach, she judged that they weren't the only ones here fresh on the island. She put up the hood of her battle outfit to mask the brilliance of her hair. It was recognizable and would stand out. If Jellal was truly here then he would have mentioned her scarlet hair. It would be a dead give away and she had no desire to give away their position immediately if there was surveillance.

The tracks lead around the island and into a side entrance built into the cliff face of the rocky base. The door was yanked open, the hinges melted off and the door thrown off into the sand as if it weighed nothing. The two sets of footprints moved inside and Erza narrowed her eyes.

"What do you make of this?" Gray asked soft, crouching next to the damaged door with dark eyes.

"That we aren't the only uninvited visitors," Erza supplied. Which could mean any number of things, all of which she didn't like.

It was risky, but she beckoned for Gray to follow her inside.

They crept inside to a large room that suddenly opened up. It looked like a lavish dining room with beautiful tapestries hanging from ceiling to floor.

Erza's breath caught at the sight of the banners, recognizing them as a blend of her Amazonian heritage and designs that reminded her of the symbols Gray supported when he wielded his Devil Slayer magic.

"This is it. This is them," Gray whispered in awe, his hand touching one of the banners.

Only for the banner to suddenly snap free of its hold on the wall and a heavy figure throw it over Erza and Gray's head. A low snarl and flash of heat rented the air, Erza becoming distantly aware of the sound of a table splintering as that heavy person landed on it.

She slashed upright, a sword appearing in her hand as she made ribbons out of the tapestry and she took a stance against their attacker.

A rosy haired teenager by the looks of things, with slitted, angry pupils and sharp fangs snarled at her.

"A demon!" She spat, shifting her stance accordingly while Gray positioned himself forward to call upon his ice.

The demon sprang to the side and rolled out of the way as Erza donned her knights armor to call upon her heaven's wheel, "Do not think to trifle with what remains of the Amazons!"

"Amazons Huh? Like that Jellal guy?" The demon hissed as he ducked behind the broken table. He planted his foot hard on it and kicked out, sending the whole thing flying towards her and Gray.

"You know Jellal?" Gray demanded of the demon, summoning a bow to his hands and firing a devil slaying arrow directly at the demon.

The demon hissed in pain as it nicked across his hip, but he lifted his arms like wings of fire burst forth and flung them forward. Erza requipped into her flame emperess armor, deflecting the demonic flames.

She and Gray jumped back, and the demon looked stunned by the ability she had to safely resist his magic.

At least until his eyes flashed down to her feet. Her eyes went down to where a magic circle was painted across the ground. An act that someone had drawn out without them noticing in all of the distraction of the demon.

"What?" Her eyes widened as the circle flared to life and suddenly she found herself quite unable to move save for turning her head. A brief glance at Gray told her he was in the same bind.

"I hope you'll forgive me the lack of refinement." A new voice spoke up and a young blond stepped around a pillar giving them a dark look that was somehow both burning and frosty, "Normally I like to give anyone I capture the freedom to move within the circle, but there wasn't time for that right now."

"Who are you?" Erza demanded as the blond prowled closer, the promise of violence in her eyes, "What do you know of Jellal?"

The blond's eyes narrowed dangerously, "I'm Lucy Heartfilia." She growled, "And what I know of Jellal is that he's a slimy bastard who has taken my godfather hostage." She stalked forward to glare at them both, "And I want to know where he is."

Erza's eyes widened at the information, "Jellal has taken your godfather?"

"You expect us to believe that?" Gray scoffed, "You're working with a demon!"

Lucy raised an eyebrow at him before rolling her eyes, "Great... just what we needed. A couple of gods-be-damned pure-as-rain white mages."

"You sure about that?" The demon asked doubtfully, "They could be working for Jellal."

Lucy shook her head, "No. The dark haired jerk over there has the same fanatical hatred in his eyes Karen did. I'd lay money on them being self-righteous white mages on some job to wipe out Jellal's fortress or some such." She sighed, "Unfortunately, that means they probably have no idea where Gajeel is either."

"So what do we do with them?" The demon asked and Erza narrowed her eyes as she prepared to summon her swords. The necromancer had locked them down pretty tightly, but she hadn't sealed their power as well. It would prove to be a fatal mistake. Though it was curious that a necromancer would be working at odds with Jellal.

Or even have family that mattered enough for the girl to come here.

From what she knew of necromancers, family had a bad habit of ending up as their first experiments with undead.

And why was the name Gajeel familiar?

"That kind of depends on them." Lucy shrugged and eyed the pair speculatively, "If I let you out now will you attack like a couple of rabid dogs? Or are you capable of thinking beyond your own prejudice enough to let us get on with rescuing my godfather?"

Erza's lips curled into an amused smile and her eyes followed the blond. The imperious little necromancer was interesting if nothing else. But an Amazon vowed to no one.

"You are skilled to be certain, but are lacking in several tactical insights that don't give you as much of an advantage as you believe to have," Erza observed, causing Lucy to frown in alarm.

"Look up," Erza said politely.

Lucy looked up to where rows of swords, spears and magical axes remained hovered overhead as if suspended by delicate strings. There was a distinct feeling of _stalemate_ in the air.

At least until the weapons dropped, plunging with startling accuracy right into the painted circle Lucy had cast.

Natsu sprang into action and yanked Lucy away from the falling blades, even though they fell with such precision and accuracy that she was in no danger.

The circle was shattered by the blades smashing into the ground itself and Erza stepped out of the broken circle, her weapons disappearing back into the void where they came. Gray followed a step behind, his eyes narrowed on the pair.

"To answer your question, Jellal is my fiancé. I wish to stop this foolishness and bring him home," Erza told Lucy boldly, "I don't care for the crimes of a necromancer. The Amazons care Little for such things as modern day necromancy springs from our island."

"I'm here for my sister" Gray spat at them, "But if you want to fight, I'm not opposed to ridding the world of another necromancer and demon."

"That's enough Gray. Put aside your personal issues and see what's happening," Erza said cuttingly to her comrade, who seemed a little cowed by her sharp temper.

"We all have had someone taken from us by the dark guilds, whether that is by Jellal's hand or not," Erza took a step towards Lucy, her armor flashing away, "I believe we can help each other."

"Help?!" Natsu and Gray both squawked in stereo before shooting one another murderous glares.

"Yes, help." Erza said calmly, but the look she leveled on Natsu was icy, "Unless you know personally how to handle Jellal. His reputation is powerful and he has garnered the skills and powers of a Wizard saint."

"Not to mention my sister," Gray spoke up bitterly, hating to admit the logic in Erza's words, "she's a talented shape shifter and rumor says she can manipulate time itself as well as my families ice."

"So they both use taboo Magic's," Natsu frowned at them, "we want to save Gajeel, not the people who captured him."

"I wonder if perhaps we can do both." Lucy mused thoughtfully.

"Are you serious?!" Natsu yelped, "These are the people who hurt Gajeel and took him!"

Lucy nodded soberly, "Yes, but the redhead is right. We don't know the extent of Jellal's power, and he's powerful enough to be able to control Gajeel that's nothing to sneeze at." She looked at him, "As long as he has Gajeel hostage we have to be careful. It would be easy for this guy to kill him, and that's not a risk we can take."

"What do you mean control?" Erza asked in mild confusion, "Jellal's abilities never extended to controlling people before."

Lucy and Natsu glanced at each other for a moment, "Gajeel isn't a person." She replied slowly, "Not by some standards anyway. He's an elder vampire. And for the purposes of necromancy an undead."

She met Erza's eyes boldly, "Your fiancé captured him and has him in thrall."

"I see." Erza replied, trying to wrap her head around the idea of a necromancer having a vampire godfather, "Are you willing to team up then?"

Lucy nodded, "Our priority is Gajeel, but to get him home safe I'll help you two deal with that possessed idiot you call a fiancé."

Gray's eyes narrowed at that, "What do you mean possessed?" He demanded harshly, "Are you saying he's got a demon in his head?"

Lucy arched an eyebrow at him, "Well, yeah. What else would I mean? Natsu spotted it when he contacted us with Gajeel's ransom demand."

"And I'm so very glad I did!" Jellal's voice called out in delight, "Welcome Miss Heartfilia to the Tower of Heaven!" The man himself stepped out of seemingly nowhere with a genial smile only to freeze in shock at the sight of the redhead before him.

"Erza..." He croaked in disbelief, pain and hope warring across his face, "You... you survived the massacre?"

For a moment Lucy watched in surprise as the normally unflappable Jellal seemed uncertain for a moment. His brown eyes looked soft and gentle, the step he took towards her unbidden.

"Jellal!" Erza cried out back to him, throwing her hood down and taking several heartfelt steps towards him, "Yes, of course I survived! Many of us lived."

"Whatever you were told was a lie, free the vampire you have under your thrall and turn back to the light! You can come home to us, with Ultear and—"

She was cut off by him abruptly lifting his hand, stopping her silent. His other hand rose to grasp his face just over his tattoo, his eyes squeezing shut.

"How—how did you know about her?"

The sudden chill in his voice seemed to take Erza by surprise, but the teenager was undoubtedly shaken by her appearance.

"Me you pompous freak," Gray advanced towards him, "Your Master Brain and Hades were the ones who attacked your tribe! They were the ones to slaughter your people! And your necromancers were the one to slaughter my home!"

"Where's my sister? And where's the body of my father!" Gray demanded, causing Jellal's flashing red eyes to turn on him.

"I see, clever lies," Jellal gave Erza a mournful look.

"Lucy," Natsu felt a chill as the magic of Jellal's aura began to descend on them. Crushing, all encompassing.

_Familiar._

"Erza, join with me," Jellal beseeched her, "I will purge the world so no one will hunt us. No one will be in danger again."

Erza gave him a heartbroken look, glancing back at her new allies and adopted brother. In a flash she requipped her armor, sword appearing in her palm.

"I see the sickness has taken you deeply Jellal. Reason falls away, and you're seeing nothing but your own truth," Erza said quietly, "I will ensure it is purged away. You will be freed from that demon!"

She let out a sound of rage and moved so fast that it was almost imperceivable to the naked eye. Except for Lucy's demon, who lunged forward and tackled Erza straight into the ground.

"Don't!" Natsu roared in a panic, even as those red eyes turned down on him with such chilling familiarity that his heart seized in fear.

The slow smile that drifted over Jellal's face at the sight of Natsu was one he saw in his childhood nightmares, of the demon who had called himself father.

"Unhand me!" Erza shouted her rage, but stilled at that look on Jellal's face. It was unlike anything she had tactically prepared for.

"_Such a shame. This body will miss you Scarlet witch." _Jellal purred with a voice that did not belong to him.

And then the ground shattered underneath them all.

Lucy screamed in alarm as she felt herself suddenly go into freefall. She instinctively scrambled for purchase but there was nothing to hold on to.

"Lucy!" Natsu cried out in alarm and she looked up to see him reaching for her. Terrified, she reached back, brushing her fingers against his, only to get knocked aside as Erza tumbled into her.

"Natsu no!" She cried just as a strong arm wound around her waist and pulled her back from what would've been a very painful impact.

"Wait!" She protested, "What about Natsu?"

"Worry about yourself!" Erza growled in her ear, pulling her closer, and Lucy grimaced as her panic wore off enough for her to realize that there was a great deal of debris still falling with them. She looked up at where Natsu and Gray had vanished in the confusion and prayed silently that they were alright.

She pressed herself against the armored amazon, ignoring the uncomfortable armor, and fumbled for her keys, "Open! Gate of the ram!" She called frantically, "Aries!"

The spirit popped into existence next to them and promptly screamed in terror.

"Wool Aries!" Lucy yelled, "Quick!"

"Y-yes ma'am!" Aries replied and thrust her hands out, "Wool bomb!"

Lucy nearly fainted with relief as the soft substance enveloped them only a few moments before impact. The hit was still jarring, and she cracked her head on Erza's breastplate, but at least it didn't lead to any broken or sprained bones.

"Ow." She sighed after a moment and moved to untangle herself from Erza's grip, "That was not fun." She cracked a smile for her nervous spirit, "Thanks Aries."

"You're welcome ma'am!" Aries replied, smiling at the praise, "Call again if you need me ma'am!"

She popped out and Lucy shook her head, "One of these days I'll get her to call me by name." She sighed and sat up slowly, "Thanks for that back there." She told Erza, "Are you alright?"

Erza's hood had fallen loose, her hair spilling down over her shoulders and back in a scarlet stream. She blinked at Lucy and gaped a bit wordlessly.

"Was that— was that an ascended spirit?" Erza blinked at the necromancer who was peeling herself from Erza's breastplate and onto the remains of Aries fluff.

"Aries to be exact, and with excellent timing," Lucy winced, grateful she was suffering from only a few bruises.

"I should say so," Erza climbed to her feet, "What a marvelous thing to witness. I never thought I would have the privilege of seeing an ascended spirit. We don't have such thing on our island, only an admiration for the stars."

"Well these are the stars," Lucy smiled, gesturing to the keys at her waist, "the stars of the zodiac to be exact. I'm sure your fiancé would be interested to get his hands on these contracts."

Erza gave her a grave nod and stared at them in wonder, "then we must ensure he does not. He would never forgive himself once he comes to his right mind."

Lucy cringed and rubbed her behind, peering up into the darkness where they had just fallen, trying to see if she could spot a flicker of her demon, "you're awfully convinced of the good in Jellal considering he and his demonic buddy just dropped us into a pit."

The amazon stilled and glanced at Lucy, her hand stilling at her side and regret coloring her face.

"It's my doing that Jellal is even like this and so it's my responsibility to make it right," she sighed, "I had not foreseen it would drag innocents into the mix."

Lucy looked at the warrior in surprise, feeling an odd sense of warmth fill her.

"I can't say anyone had ever called me an innocent before," Lucy said slowly. Erza smirked back at her.

"With the tricks you played in the parlor, I'm hesitant to call you such, but if you are referring to your status as a necromancer and your demonic companion..." Erza gave her a soft look, "I do not abide playing with the dead. It is a foul practice. But a true necromancer would know that."

"And something tells me you might be such a necromancer if your godfather has never once been made to fear you," Erza looked ahead.

Lucy smiled at that, "Uncle Gajeel has been a friend of my family since the day he was turned four hundred years ago." She replied softly, "My ancestress, Anna, refused to condemn him for something not his fault." She moved a round a little as she checked for an exit of some kind, "It sort of set the hallmark for our family. We don't condemn anyone who seeks peace. Not even the undead."

She looked over at Erza knowingly, "When Gajeel's ready to move on he'll tell us. Whether it's me or a descendant. And we'll send his spirit to the other side." Her lips twitched wryly, "I don't think that will be for a while yet. He's still looking after Natsu and I, and is about to get married."

"Your ancestress sounds like a wise woman." Erza noted as she joined Lucy in her search, "Ah, here's a way out."

The two women fell into step as they moved out of the chamber they'd landed in, "So tell me, why did Jellal take your godfather hostage?"

Lucy frowned, "He wants me to join him. To help bring about the grand magic world." She rubbed her arms a little, "He'll let Gajeel go if I agree. He knows I'm bound by my word."

"So you came seeking rescue instead." Erza nodded sagely, "Understandable. What is this grand magic world?"

Lucy snorted, "A bedtime story." She replied, "Supposedly it's a utopia of magic. Everyone would be free to practice whatever magic they want. No one would suffer. That kind of thing." She shook her head, "I guess he never got the memo that utopias don't exist."


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

"Are you sure you know where you're going demon?"

Natsu growled and glared at his, entirely unwanted, companion, "Would you rather be the one to do this frostbite?" He snapped, waving his flaming fist at the ice mage, "C'mon, let's see you light up the corridor!"

"Get that thing out of my face before I put it out permanently." Gray snarled, irritated beyond words that he'd gotten stuck with the demon of all things.

His palms itched to bring out the family magic. A fire demon like this was probably the most susceptible, if the most dangerous, of all the types. A good blast would freeze him solid long enough for Gray to finish him off. It would only serve the bastard right.

The temptation of the thought so consumed him that he almost didn't notice when the demon flashed his fangs at him and pulled away until he was halfway down the corridor.

"I ain't got time to roast your sorry ass!" He shouted, "I gotta find Lucy!"

"Oh yeah your _necromancer _friend." Gray snorted, "So just what are you getting out of her for this little contract? Her soul? She sleep in your bed or something?"

He blinked when the demon seemed to blur and a moment later he was being slammed painfully against the nearest wall.

"Now let's get one thing straight right now asshole." Natsu snarled darkly, "I don't give a damn if you take pot shots at me, but you leave Lucy out of this!" He glared furiously up at the ice mage, "She's the best thing to have ever happened to me, and I swore I would always be her friend and protect her. _Always. _Do you understand me?"

His eyes glowed gold, "The only reason I'm not turning you into ash right now for what you said is because she wanted us to work together to get Gajeel." He dropped Gray, "But you ever make another comment like that about her again and I'll risk Lucy being mad at me again. You got that?"

Gray's eyes narrowed at Natsu, and to his credit he didn't look the least bit intimidated despite the fact that Natsu had him pinned a foot off the ground.

"Fine then, I'll leave your mistress out of this," Gray replied, earning himself the favor of being put back down by the angry demon.

"It's funny, you almost have me believing you actually care about her," Gray growled at Natsu, smacking the demons hands away from himself.

"She's my best friend, of course I care about her," Natsu shot back, heated at the accusation in Grays tone. His fangs bared furiously, hating the self-righteousness of the slayer.

"Oh don't pull that shit," Gray snorted and gave Natsu an irritated glare, "we both know that demons can't really feel. Once you're done with her you'll move on. That's what every demon does and don't think you're the exception."

"_Friends."_ Gray rolled his eyes, "Don't be ridiculous."

"What the hell is your problem," Natsu snarled, grabbing Gray's arm and yanking him up short. The temperature plunged around them for his efforts and Natsu felt frost collect at his fingertips.

"My problem is that I'm wandering the halls of this hell hole with a demon," came the frosty response, "And I'm just waiting for the moment when you leap up and try to devour my soul. I think you'll find it difficult to take my soul, just in case you're getting any ideas"

"I don't want your crusty soul," Natsu sneered, "let me guess."

"You have some traumatic past with demons and so all demons must be exterminated, right?" Natsu taunted, eyes glittering with a harsh light as he saw Gray go still. He pressed the point, knowing when he had gotten the advantage.

"You're so transparent Slayer, you wouldn't know what to do with yourself if you actually came across the real demon who wronged you," Natsu smirked, "because you're just a coward that will gladly take on any demon you think you can push around."

Gray's expression darkened, "And just what would you know abut that huh demon?" He growled darkly, "What would you know about loss? Not a damn thing that's what." He glowered at Natsu, the temperature around them dropping further and further, "Don't you dare try to talk like you know a damn thing about me."

Natsu narrowed his own eyes back, "I know enough to know a coward too blind to see in the shades of his own name when I see one." He growled back, his own power flaring in response to Gray's, "And as for loss... buddy you got no idea what I've lost."

He snorted a little and crossed his arms, "Not that you would care even if you did. You so wrapped up in your own self-righteousness you don't know a godsdamned thing about me or my kind."

"How about I show you what I know?" Gray growled lowly, his magic flaring sharply.

Natsu smirked darkly as his fire ignited in response, "Try it if you think you can." He invited, "I won't go back on Lucy's word, but if you wanna fight that much I got no problem proving to you how dumb you are."

The two were so intent on each other they didn't even notice they had company until Natsu's danger sense prickled from the side and he lunged forward to pull Gray out of the way just as a spray of bullets decorated the area where the ice mage had been standing.

"Damnit!" A male figure cursed as it stepped out of the shadows with a girl at his side, "I missed."

"Wally that was so mean!" The girl scolded, "They were going to fight each other anyway! We didn't have to get involved!"

"It's called tactics you broad!" Wally scolded, "Jeez Milliana how many times to I have to tell ya!"

Natsu skidded down, his feet planting squarely on the floor as he dropped his hands from Gray and growled at the company. Gray himself was none-to-pleased about the interruption and slammed his palms flat against the floor.

It created a slick surface in the flash of an eye, causing their attackers to slip and land right on their asses.

"I think you need a lesson on tactics genius," Gray snapped while he climbed to his feet looking unimpressed. His hands balled up into fists and his expression darkened, "why don't I give you one or two?"

Natsu sprang to his feet, the heat from his body melting away the ice around his ankles. Flames flickered bright and brilliant around his fists and a fierce smirk lit his face.

"Don't think that we're done after we kick in these jerks teeth," Natsu growled at Gray who just smirked.

"Don't be in such a hurry to get your ass kicked demon, there's plenty of time for that later," Gray lunged at the one who had shot at them while Natsu sprang for the female.

"That bump on your head must have made you confused about whose ass is getting kicked!" Natsu roared out gleefully, avoiding the woman's odd, malleable magic bonds.

"How is it they're still fighting each other _and_ us?" Milliana shouted at Wally as she avoided the sweep of the demons flames by the narrowest of margins.

Only to slip and land directly on her rear.

"Owwww…" She whined and cringed as Natsu loomed over her, the ice melting under his feet with every step he took, "Ahhhh! Please don't eat me Mr. Demon!" She wailed, "I wanna keep my soul!"

"Jeez..." Natsu sighed, "This is lame. I can't fight her like this. I hope not all of Jellal's minions are this weak. I want a good fight."

"You're... not going to eat my soul?" Milliana asked in genuine surprise, and Natsu shot her a disgusted look.

"Don't be stupid." He snapped, "I just got _off _Lucy's bad side for doing it once on accident! I've spent the last two months in hell because she wouldn't even _talk_ to me because of it! You think I wanna go back to that?"

"Is that so?" Milliana purred, "That's so cute!" She flashed her hands out and her kitten tubes lunged for Natsu's feet, aiming to pull him off them, only to miss because he wasn't there anymore.

"That was a pretty dirty trick." Natsu purred into her ear from where he appeared behind her, causing her to stiffen in fear, "Making me drop my guard like that. You almost got me."

"I..." She croaked, but got no further than that as Natsu seized her and clamped his jaws around her neck. She sighed in mingled pleasure and alarm as he sucked carefully at her soul, but was powerless to move until her eyes drooped and she slumped in his grip.

Natsu pulled away, licking his lips slightly as he settled her against a wall, "Heh, your soul was sweeter than I thought it'd be. You must not be all that bad."

He looked up just in time to see an infuriated Gray knock the trigger happy guy out with a hard slam from an ice hammer. In seconds the ice mage was stalking towards him with murder in his eyes.

"What the hell?" He growled, "You _just_ said you weren't going to eat her and you devour her soul?"

Natsu rolled his eyes, "Check her vitals Frostbite." He grunted, "I only drained her enough to knock her out for a while. I didn't eat her. I promised Lucy I wasn't gonna do that again."

Gray gave him a doubtful glare before he knelt by the girl and checked her pulse. It beat strong underneath his hand and he frowned a little, somewhat mollified by the explanation.

"I've never seen a demon stop in the middle of feeding before. Usually the soul calls to demons so strongly that they can't help but finish it off," he leveled an even glare on Natsu to have him explain himself.

"Well it's possible, and it's how I feed," Natsu replied petulantly to Gray, "so long as I don't eat too much the soul will replenish itself back to full health rather quickly. She'll probably just wake up feeling a little groggy."

He patted his stomach, having liked the odd taste of this girls soul. It really had been surprisingly nice, which lent the suspicion that perhaps there were more frustrating layers to this puzzle than he normally anticipated.

"Lucy is a necromancer," he reminded Gray, "she hates it when souls are destroyed and thinks they should have a chance to find proper rest. So yeah, I'd rather not bark up that tree thanks."

Her anger was still fresh in his mind despite the forgiveness she had already given him.

"Well I'll be damned. A demon that doesn't devour souls whole and a necromancer that values life after death," Gray snorted in amusement, "will wonders never cease?"

"Yeah, it sounds like you almost pried your foot out of your own ass, that's miracle enough all by itself," Natsu smirked at Gray.

The Slayer was saved from coming up with anything else in response when suddenly a large form rocketed out of nowhere and caught Natsu, lifting the demon into the air.

Gray watched in fascination as the demon swore loudly before abruptly going limp and turning green.

Was he...

_Was he motion sick?_

Of all the useless...

Gray sighed and slammed his fists together as the giant owl flew overhead, hooting out declarations of his heroism.

"I can't believe I'm about to save a demon," Gray said blandly.

-::-

"I never want to hear another heavy metal song again." Lucy declared tiredly as Cancer vanished back to the celestial realm, and pondered the merit of prodding baldy to see if he was still alive or not.

"Agreed." Erza grimaced as she climbed back to her feet, "That was not pleasant at all."

She eyed the exhausted looking necromancer and grimaced, "I feel I should apologize for the state you're in..."

Lucy waved her off as she walked over to the demon and peered at him. Yep, definitely alive. Though still dazed. Good.

"Don't worry about it." She sighed as she fished out a paper seal and plastered it to Vidaldus' chest, "You fought the possession enough to keep from killing me, and that's more than enough for me to be grateful."

She frowned slightly and focused her remaining energy on activating the seal, which wrapped the demon in black ink chains as a circle flared underneath him. The motion was enough to break Vidaldus out of his daze and he stared up at Lucy in panic.

"What are you doing?!" He screamed, only to quail as Lucy glared at him remorselessly.

"Banishing you back to hell where you belong." She growled frostily, "Good luck coming back to the mortal realm before the next hundred years. Assuming you even live that long."

His eyes widened in horror as the seal flared gold and he vanished. Lucy immediately groaned at the effort and sank to her knees.

"Are you alright?" Erza called in alarm, scrambling over to join the blond.

"I'm fine." Lucy assured her, fumbling tiredly into her bag for a protein bar and a bottle of water, "I'm going to be pretty useless for a little while though. That fight took it out of me."

"Not to worry." Erza assured her, "Take a few moments to rest. I'll guard your back and handle the next fight."

Lucy smiled wanly at that and fumbled into her bag again, "Here, better take one of these then." She pressed a talisman, along with another bar and water, into Erza's hands, "It's not the greatest talisman ever, I'm still learning how to make them, but if the next guy can do what this one did..."

Erza nodded solemnly, touched by the gesture, "A moment of confusion is all I need." She replied, "Thank you."

She settled down next to Lucy, "You came far better prepared than I thought about."

Lucy smiled and shrugged, "Gajeel and Levy are big on being as prepared for the unknown as possible. I yield to their greater experience in that." She laughed a little, "It's actually coming handy now. I can't wait to tell them."

Erza smiled as she tore into the proffered food and chewed thoughtfully, "Your family mean a very great deal to you don't they?"

Lucy nodded, "Mom and dad both died when I was young. Mom when I was ten and dad only a couple years later. I can't stand the thought of losing any more."

Erza nodded at that, "I understand what you mean." She said finally, "I feel much the same about Jellal."

"If we can free him, we will." Lucy replied, "Though it may not be easy. I'm worried about who that demon is." She rubbed her chest, "There's only one I know of that could make Natsu react like that."

Erza waited a moment, but when Lucy didn't seem inclined to elaborate further she finished off the impromptu meal, privately amazed by how much better she felt after it, and stood, "Well, whoever it is, the sooner we rid Jellal of him the better."

Together they walked off back deeper into the tower, their steps measured. Lucy had to walk a big faster to keep up with Erza's but they were hurrying deeper inside.

They both wanted to catch up to their partners, and Erza was fairly convinced that Gray and Natsu were not level headed enough to react well to working together.

With what was at stake for both parties, they better not be misbehaving.

Erza hastened their approach withthat fear in the back of her mind. She would kill Gray if he died on her, as she was certain he felt the same. She just didn't want to be caught unawares.

Proved to be correct when she heard the quiet twang if strings breaking the air around them.

A woman with long, flowing hair walked towards them, everything about her screaming the sort of calm danger that they had experienced with their previous rocker friend. Only this was on an entirely different level.

She was powerful, and with Lucy's depleted stores there was only a couple of ways this battle could fall out. Erza's sword flashed into being and her eyes narrowed.

"Leave this one to me Lucy, go on ahead to find the others. I will catch up to you in due time," Erza said simply.

"Erza are you sure?" Lucy asked, hesitating to leave her companion behind to fight a possibly dangerous opponent all by herself.

Erza only nodded and gave Lucy a reassuring smile she found herself believing.

"Trust me, I will be able to take care of her. Hurry!" Erza barked and met the new woman head on.

Lucy spared a brief prayer for Erza's safety before taking the advantage she'd been presented and rushed on ahead.

Her heart thundered as she sprinted through the convoluted tower, aiming for the top. She didn't dare try calling Natsu. Even assuming his phone still worked, there was no guarantee he could pick up. Or that Acnologia wasn't listening if he did.

Which meant there was only one direction she could go. Up.

It was where she knew Natsu would be heading. Back up to the top to find Gajeel and beat Jellal into the ground. If he could.

The very thought of Natsu facing his 'father' like that after all this time frightened her. Neither he nor Gajeel had been detailed on the dragon's crimes, but they hadn't needed to be. Natsu's own signs of abuse had been all she'd needed to convince her that Acnologia was as insane as he was powerful.

She just hoped Natsu would have the strength to fight the dragon who'd tried to be his father.

She hoped even more that they all survived the attempt.

Her eyes widened as the warmth in her chest that was her bond to Natsu warmed at the thought, and she couldn't help the fierce smile that split her lips at the sensation. Natsu was okay, and he was close.

That was more than enough to spur her own steps on.

She sprinted up a staircase and rounded a corner, colliding neatly into her demon's arms in the process.

"Whoa there Luce!" Natsu grinned and Lucy decided that smile was the best thing she'd seen all day.

"You're alright!" She breathed and hugged him tightly before pulling back to look him up and down, "What happened to you?"

"An owl ate him." Gray drawled in vague amusement, "What about you? Where's Erza?"

Lucy grimaced, "She's below us fighting some chick with a katana. I'm low on energy thanks to our first fight, so she insisted I come ahead and she would follow."

Natsu frowned a bit at the news, "Was it those guys from Triple Raven or whatever?"

"Trinity Raven." Gray corrected acidly, but without any real malice, and Lucy snorted a slight giggle.

"Yeah." She replied, "But we don't have time to go into the blow by blow. If we're going to free Jellal from Acnologia we're running out of time to do it."

"Acnol-what?" Gray demanded, but staggered a bit against the wall. Natsu whipped around to look at him in concern, catching the Slayer before his knees could buckle and legs give out.

"Hey frosty, you ain't lookin' too good," Natsu scowled at him, "you took more of a beating from that owl guy than you let on?"

"I'm fine," Gray insisted, "Lucy just said it herself. We don't have time for the blow by blow. I need to get up there so we can help Jellal, Ultear and this Gajeel guy."

"Nice change in mood, but it's not happening," Lucy frowned, "you're beat and so am I, but you look worse than I do."

"Thanks, always nice to know when I look like shit," Gray grumbled But flopped down against the wall, giving up the fight against gravity.

"Seems Like Natsu's the only one who didn't take a beating," Lucy told him.

"Yeah only because he got eaten by a giant bird and flown around until he puked," Gray said dryly.

"Well at least I'm still fresh," Natsu cracked his knuckles, his eyes settling into a glare, "I'm going to get this Jellal guy to eat dirt until we get Gajeel back."

Fire crackled up his arms and he curled them at his sides, "I'm ready."

"I certainly hope so," Lucy rubbed her keys, knowing her magic was so severely depleted she may not even have the remaining strength to summon a spirit.

Still she would do her best to help Natsu in anyway she could.

"Keep an eye out for Erza, she'll be up here soon" Lucy insisted to Gray who nodded tiredly.

She followed after Natsu as quickly as she could only to stop in surprise as she rounded the final corner to where Jellal was waiting with a blank eyed Gajeel crouched next to the throne the self-important prick had installed.

_"So you made it at last fledgling."_ Acnologia purred, _"It's about time. I was getting worried you wouldn't make it here for my finale."_

"Acnologia…" Natsu growled through gritted fangs, "What did you do bastard?"

_"Now is that any way to talk to your father?" _Acnologia chided, which just looked weird through Jellal's lips, but rather than flying into a frothing rage he looked smug. Which just set all of Natsu's instincts on edge.

_"As for what I did..." _The apocalypse dragon chuckled, _"I told this fool what he wanted to hear and gave him the means to unleash my power on the world. It's hardly my fault he chose to believe I would use that power to bring about a fairy tale."_

He turned his gaze to Lucy, _"Now... I should like a proper meeting of your precious mistress."_

He flicked his hand, and Lucy squeaked as she felt an invisible force seem to grab her and drag her forward.

_"Well now..."_ Acnologia rumbled, _"It seems my son isn't bereft of taste after all. Though he should've known better."_ His expression darkened, _"The Heartfilia line belongs to me and no other."_

"I don't belong to anyone but myself you creep." Lucy growled, and Acnologia burst into delighted laughter.

_"Oh yes! There's the Heartfilia spirit!" _He cackled, _"How I've missed it! Your similarity to Anna is remarkable young Lucy. Perhaps I will consent to a contract with you once I've dealt with my son's disobedience."_

Natsu felt a chill go down his spine as Lucy's expression darkened, and panic mingled with anger roared through him, "In case you forgot jerk, you gotta go through _me_ to get her!"

His fire flared to life, "And you're _not_ my dad!" He roared, "I'm the son of Igneel and Grandine!"

He missed the crystal in the center of the room pulsing at that declaration, and the ghostly image of a dragon appearing on the inside of it. Lucy, however, did not.

She was saved from having to do anything but catch herself as Acnologia wearing Jellal's skin simply threw her to the side like trash. Natsu flung himself at the man, his eyes burning with the gold of their bond as he roared his fury.

His face seemed to twist and flicker before her eyes, growing far more demonic than she ever saw it. Black was lining the sclera around his golden eyes and his shape fangs were elongating beyond what she could remember them being. However any transformation didn't venture further than that as he attacked the human being puppeted by the demon.

There was so much fury and rage fueling Natsu's movements that it almost took Acnologia by surprise and his full attention drew onto Natsu.

Long enough for Lucy to run around him and investigate the glowing crystal that had sung out to her.

She touched it, feeling the throb and steady pulse of souls streaming from within it. They were captured spirits, both large and small, straining against one another in a tight container.

In a lacrima, meant to fuel... something.

Lucy's eyes narrowed as she watched Jellal bodyslam Natsu into the ground, the force causing the dragon to cough in shock as the ground crumpled around his body from the impact.

She barely prevented herself from crying out as she saw her demons head come in contact with the cracked floor, skull bouncing up against the hard surface before he spat out a spiral of flames at Jellal.

The lacrima, for all its innocent appearances, was important for Acnologia's plans. Which meant Lucy couldn't allow him to have it.

She swiped it off its pedestal and crept behind one of the pillars, chanting her magic over the powerful object to begin to try and unravel the threads of magic tying the spirits in place.

This magic was beyond her, it was advanced and complicated and she was unsure she possessed the level of knowledge to quickly accomplish her task.

That being said, she had to try.

The spirits within the lacrima were suffering and she couldn't abide such a thing.

She was concerned about Natsu though, for despite his initial strike against Jellal was now rapidly losing ground in the fight.

Lucy stared nervously between the hot little lacrima in her hands, burning with the spirits aching to rest, and her own need to rush to Natsu's side and help.

She caught sight of the immobile Gajeel, his red eyes glued on the fight and his shaking fingers curled into fists. Unable to do a thing, trapped in his own body.

She would save them!

"Just hang in a little longer Natsu!" She whispered and continued to pour over the lacrima.

Natsu panted as he climbed to his feet, Jellal disappearing right before his eyes to nail him in the gut, in the back, the jaw and the side before he ever even registered it.

If he hadn't been a demon, he would have certainly been shattered into a hundred pieces. He was moving faster than a star, and with the precision and strength five times more devastating.

"Jellal!" A now welcome voice shouted from the entrance they had taken, causing Natsu to drowsily look up from his ass kicking to see Erza standing there. She was looking battered and exhausted, but even he had to admit she cut one hell of a picture standing before them like she was leading an army. She wielded nothing but a single sword, long pants and her chest was bound by tight bandages.

Her hair was collected in a high ponytail, all of her armor fully divested in favor of the single sword in her hand.

"Erza," Jellal spoke softly, his voice momentarily returning to what it had been before. His grip on Natsu remained vicelike and he stared at Erza in horror.

"Erza, those injuries... how-?"

"Courtesy of your minions," Erza said sternly, stepping towards Jellal. Her voice lowered as she saw the stricken look on his face, "We can help you Jellal, we can call an exorcist to heal your mind and drive this demon from your soul."

Natsu managed to slip out from under Jellal's hold, watching the man cautiously as he wrestled for control with the creature within who attempted to speak in his voice.

"Not with this demon," Natsu spat, "of you call an exorcist to cast him out, it will only open the door to him in this world and kill the host."

"You know of the demon that is in Jellal?" Erza's eyes whipped towards Natsu, "then what kind is it? There must be a way to cast it out and destroy it!"

"There is not, Acnologia is too powerful," Jellal wheezed, "But there is an alternative solution to ensure he doesn't escape. Erza, I am sorry. I am too weak to fight him, or the darkness..."

"Natsu, you must devour my soul whole. It's the only way to ensure he cannot use it as a foothold into your world," Jellal spoke brokenly, desperate to save Erza no matter the cost from a vengeful demon who cared nothing if she lived or died.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

"You want me to _what_?!" Natsu exclaimed, half in horror at the idea and half in rage, "Are you insane?"

"No." Jellal smiled tiredly, "For the first time in a long time, I'm thinking clearly." He spread his arms, "Please. Before he returns... end it!"

Natsu scowled as he straightened up and took a half step closer to Jellal.

"No!" Erza cried and raised her sword, "Natsu you can't!"

Jellal smiled, "Thank you Natsu." He breathed, "Thank you."

Natsu's eyes narrowed as fury and disgust overtook him. He rushed forward with a cry of rage and punched Jellal solidly in the jaw.

"Do it yourself you damned coward!" He snarled as the stunned Jellal impacted the wall, "And don't _ever_ ask me to do something like that again!" He glared darkly, "If you don't want that bastard in your head then either kill him or cast him out yourself! I made a promise to Lucy you jerk and I'm not breaking it now!"

"You don't understand the strength he possesses!" Jellal cried, "Natsu!"

"I understand!" Natsu snapped, "I understand better than anyone in this room what that freak is capable of! He's the same bastard who killed my parents!" Fire erupted around him as he prowled closer, "He took my egg! He hatched me and raised me to think I was his son!" He slashed a hand to the scar on his hip, "You think I got that from a normal fight?"

"It wasn't until I met Gajeel I learned the truth about it. About _him_! I was a kid you spineless coward! If I can fight him then you sure as fucking hell can!" He crouched in front of Jellal, his eyes burning brightly, "You invited him in." He hissed, "Throw him out. It's _your_ body! Not his!"

Jellal clutched his head and screamed as he struggled against his demon. Natsu narrowed his eyes and leapt back out of immediate reach, unwilling to let himself be taken by surprise if the human failed.

Behind him Lucy, who had been speechlessly watching the whole scene unfold frowned and looked at Erza, "Erza!"

The redhead shook her head a little and looked over at the blond, looking as if she'd been stunned.

"Listen to me!" Lucy hissed, wary of raising her voice given the sensitive hearing in the room, "Acnologia's had years to get his hooks into Jellal. Natsu's right, but you're the one he's closest to. The one that brought him back out. You may have to help."

Erza's expression firmed into one of razor sharp determination and she nodded, "Very well. If Jellal requires a beating to remove the possession plaguing him I will not hesitate."

Lucy breathed quietly in relief as the amazon moved to join Natsu, her eyes glued on her fiancé and turned her attention back to the lacrima, "Hold on." She murmured to it, "I've almost got this."

She wasn't sure if it was her imagination or not, but a pulse of warmth seemed to answer her.

At once Jellal seemed to explode back into action, his eyes a blazing red with fury as Erza and Natsu took up stances around him with their fists and sword raised.

He exploded into a surge of celestial magic and flung them from his person, going after first Natsu with deadly intent as Erza raced to cut him off.

"Come on," Lucy hissed, her palms closed over the orb as she tugged magically at it with all her might, "please, come loose. Come on!"

It seemed her pleas fell on the ears of the spirits, because they responded at once. Sensing she was trying to help them by pulling apart the seams of the lacrima, they all rushed up in the same direction to apply their own force to it.

A large crack appeared in the gem, the surge of magic that rushed from it enough to stop Jellal cold in his tracks. Red eyes flared onto Lucy, and before she could register what was happening, she was being dragged by the hair over the edge of the tower.

She screamed in terror at the sudden weightlessness of her feet dangling out from solid ground. Gajeel's entire body twitched but he remained helplessly trapped apart from his soul. Natsu for his part let loose a roar of agony at the sight of Lucy holding onto Jellal's hand so she wouldn't have all her hair torn from her scalp.

"Leave her out of this! I thought you wanted her!" Natsu shouted desperately at the dragon controlling the human.

"_She's more trouble than she's worth. The lacrima if you would,"_ Acnologia snarled, extending his hand out for it, "_I may not even drop you if you comply."_

"Never," Lucy panted, her arms straining with the effort even as her hand remained tight around the pulsing lacrima. It cracked a little more in her palm, it's shape edges digging into her skin.

Acnologia switched hands, grabbing her by the throat and shaking her violently over the edge, "_Do not think because you bare a passing resemblance to Anna that I will spare you out of some misplaced emotion."_

"_You will die, your body broken and bloody, and I will collect your lacrima after I have devoured your soul to ensure it never moves on,"_ he purred, "_Such is the way with Heartfilia women. And their parents."_

"W-what?" Lucy choked, cold fear and horror rushing through her at the threat. At the implication.

"Let her go!" Natsu roared, charging for Lucy, only to get back handed hard enough Togo smashing into Jellal's throne.

"_You had your chance Little fledgling. This vessel practically offered itself to you on a silver platter but you turned it down for some misplaced sense of morality."_ Acnologia sneered at Natsu, who was climbing out of the wreckage, "_Anna did the same to me. Making me hate what I am. What __**we**_ _are. You lost your chance to save your little mistress."_

"_and you!"_ Acnologia's eyes snapped towards Erza, catching the sword she had swinging towards his neck, "_You seem to have changed your mind about killing this vessel. Do you truly not love him as much as you claim?"_

"I love Jellal with all my heart!" Erza shouted, "But I will not see you bloody his hands with an innocent!"

"_My dear sweet, stupid girl. He's bloodied his own hands. For you." _Acnologia let out a roar of laughter and in a pulse of magic had her falling away and skidding right off the edge of the tower.

"Erza!" Lucy cried out, but it was no use. The red head was gone.

_"And now for you..." _Lucy's eyes widened in terror as Acnologia pulled her closer, his mouth opening in a way that had her struggling futilely against his grip.

"No..." She pleaded, unable to so much as budge his fingers, "Stop..."

Behind Acnologia Natsu was struggling to get to his feet, his eyes wild with fear, but there was no way he could make it across the room in time.

Lucy paid no attention to that however. Her entire vision was filled with the approaching mouth and the desperate terror she felt at the knowledge he would tear her soul apart and she could do nothing to prevent it. She was tapped out magically. Erza was gone. And Natsu would never get to her in time to stop it.

"Please stop!" She sobbed, tears streaming down her cheeks as her hysteria rose, "Stop! Stop it!"

She cringed as his lips brushed her neck, but no sooner had they done so than a bright golden light slammed forcefully into her and Acnologia. She felt a comforting warmth envelop her and a strong arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her out of Acnologia's grip.

She blinked in surprise as the light cleared and she found herself curled against Leo's chest.

The spirit was glaring ferociously at Jellal, who was picking himself up from the blast of celestial energy.

"Acnologia." Leo hissed hatefully, "You dare touch another of my chosen?"

Lucy's eyes widened at that before she belatedly remembered that Leo had contracted to Anna, and others of her line.

"Leo..." She breathed and was favored with a warm glance as he picked her up.

"Not to worry." He purred even as he transferred his glare back to Acnologia, "I've been monitoring things since Aries came back. He won't touch you again."

_"Won't I little lion?"_ Acnologia growled, _"You've never been able to protect them in the past."_

"That was the past you washed up lizard." Leo growled, "Something you could never move on from." He smirked as he held up the cracking lacrima, "But I won't waste my breath explaining that to you."

_"What are you doing?"_ Acnologia demanded with a tinge of alarm and Leo smiled darkly.

"Finishing what Lucy and the spirits you've trapped began." He replied as his palm glowed and suddenly the cracks pulsed and widened.

Lucy's eyes widened as she could feel the spirits inside straining against the cracks with renewed vigor and she gaped as it abruptly shattered like a hatching egg. She watched in awe as hundreds of spirits spilled out. Was this Acnologia's entire collection?

Surely it had to be.

She smiled as she felt the gratitude of the various spirits as they began to pass on. All but two. Her eyes widened again as they formed the outline of a pair of dragons. One a deep ruby with scars on his body and a dark look in his eyes, and one a snowy white study of elegance.

"Igneel and Grandine." She breathed, and Grandine turned her head to look at her.

The dragoness said nothing, however, as she and Igneel leapt into motion with a speed Lucy couldn't follow and dove straight into Natsu's chest.

Natsu's eyes went staggeringly wide and he dropped to his knees, his hands clutching at his chest as the two spirits took up residence in his body.

Lucy gasped at the sight and Leo swept her into his arms before ducking behind a pillar. Not a second too soon because Natsu let loose a roar as he burst into wave after wave of fire, air gusting from him hard enough to crack the pillars and send Jellal staggering back against one.

"Stay here Lucy, things are about to get a little messy," Leo hissed as he disappeared in a flash of gold, quickly reappearing a moment later with a banged up Erza in his arms.

"Found this one clinging to the side of the table. You two stay down, I get a feeling Igneel and Grandine are about to take their son on a joyride," Leo hissed as Natsu staggered to his feet.

Lucy peered around the pillar, her eyes wide as she took in the sight of Natsu. Scales had appeared along his face and over his arms. His shirt, which had been ripped open long ago showed an glittering row of scarlet scales beginning to spread over the expanse of his chest.

His eyes burned red, his knuckles cracking as a brilliant flame burned in his palm.

"_Acnologia, you thought to torture my son?"_ Igneel's voice came out loud and angry from Natsu's throat. As far as Lucy knew, it wasn't possible for demons to be possessed, but there was something appearing on Natsu's forearm that made her think this had entirely something to do with their familial bond.

She couldn't see it though, the light was too bright from the flames.

"_You stole our lives, bound our souls and then took our son! You abused him, made him fear what he was!"_ His voice pitched with such fury that Lucy almost cringed back from it. That was a voice carrying the souls of two furious dragons whose purpose was only to protect their hatchling.

Even from beyond the grave.

Even Acnologia looked worried as he withstood the heat of Igneel's flames.

"_And you've learned nothing from your mistakes, using another for your abuse. Your vessel is barely out of his fledglinghood."_ Natsu cracked his knuckles as he rushed towards Jellal. This time too fast for even the Wizard saint to see.

"_Wake up child!"_ The demons in Natsu roared, plowing his fist squarely into Jellal's gut and sending him plowing into the destroyed throne, "_Your scarlet queen lives! And so do you! So live, and fight for her!"_

There was a bright, burst of burning light. Of demonic flames that scorched the earth until nothing could grow. Of a purification through fire that only a demon of the same type could reinact.

The explosion was deafening, the impact of Natsu's punch taking out several floors beneath his feet.

With a scream, Jellal laid in the pit, his hands clawing at his face and hair. His body was battered and exhausted. Too weak for Acnologia to find a use for it.

"Out," Jellal whispered to no one, his celestial magic gathering within himself in a final pulse. It was assisted by the dying flames dancing around him, scorching at his clothes.

"Get out!" Jellal shouted to the demon.

And Acnologia, not wanting to perish within the human body, and too weak to fight for control...

Fled.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20

Gajeel broke free at once of the control and sprinted towards Lucy, dropping to his knees around the teary eyed blond. She clutched her unconscious red headed friend to her chest, but sobbed in relief at the sight of her godfather.

At least until Natsu let out another distressed roar.

The red glow had faded from his eyes, but he was curling in on himself, steam flowing free from his body. He was sweating profusely and tearing off the remains of his shirt in desperation.

"Hot... too hot..." he whimpered, his pants heavy and forcing clouds of steam and smoke to rise from his very lungs.

He could hear the distressed voices of his parents babbling in his head, their alarm over his state sending fear coursing through him. He couldn't make sense of their voices through his feverish mind. Only _too young... power surge was triggered…_

"Natsu!" Lucy cried, alarmed at the way he was writhing and panting as if he couldn't breathe. She pushed Erza into Gajeel's hands and staggered to her feet at the same time Gray appeared in the crumbling doorway.

"What the hell happened here?" He asked in bewilderment as he took in the destruction, and the tower rumbled ominously in response, it's structural integrity badly damaged after Natsu's last attack.

Lucy grit her teeth against the rumble and accompanying sway that was probably a warning. She ignored it however. Natsu was far more important.

"Gray!" She cried as she reached Natsu's side, "Help me!"

She reached out to gingerly touch Natsu's skin and hissed as she immediately pulled her hand back, "Damn." She breathed, "Not now... We can't afford this Natsu."

"What's going on?" Gray asked as he staggered over to her side, having given up on deciphering what the hell had happened in the face of helping with the mop up.

"He's power surging." Lucy replied tensely, "But it's way worse than any before. He's overheating from it. Can you cool him down?"

Gray raised an eyebrow, "You're going to have to explain power surging to me sometime." He drawled even as he reached out and dropped his hands on Natsu's chest. Instantly cold spread out from the point of contact and spread over Natsu's whole body, making the dragon relax with a sigh of relief.

"That's the lowest dose of demon slaying ice I can manage." Gray replied, "It doesn't melt as easily as my regular ice so it should keep him nice and cold for an hour or two." He looked around, "So what's going on?"

Lucy grimaced as she looked around, "Long story." She replied, wincing as the tower creaked and swayed ominously again, "It probably needs to wait until after we get out of here."

"There's an emergency exit." A voice croaked and they both looked up to find Jellal pulling himself painfully out of the pit Natsu and his dad had bashed them into, his eyes blessedly brown and sane, if pained, again, "It's one of those tube exits for skyscrapers. Behind the throne."

"I'll find it." Gajeel grunted as he walked over with Erza and set her down, giving Jellal a gimlet glare, and dropping a momentary hand on Lucy's head in silent support.

He poked around the rubble and managed to quickly clear a path out to what had been the balcony. Sure enough, the square portal was sitting there ready for deployment. He unlatched it and watched with approval as the tough fabric unfurled down to the soft beach below. It seemed that for all his faults, Jellal had been a meticulous planner and wary of safety issues.

He headed back in, internally grimacing a bit at how beat up his goddaughter and ward looked, "It's still good." He reported, "I got it ready to go. You just drop down and it'll carry ya down. Like a weird slide."

Which was probably better than stairs or anything else considering the state of the building and the injuries he could see.

He considered the setup for a moment, "Alright, you take Salamander." He pointed at Gray, "Since you're what's keepin' him cool right now you're the best to carry him. Blondie, you help your redhead friend while I take blue boy."

He gave no one time to argue as he strode over and pulled the still weak Jellal to his feet and slung his arm around his shoulders, "C'mon fledgling."

"You're helping me?" Jellal asked in confusion, "But... why?"

"Because I know the difference between actin' under your own will an' not." Gajeel grunted, "You ain't been doing that for a very long time." He shot Jellal a sideways look, "You try any of them necromany powers on me again though and I'll drain you dry."

"I don't think I have much necromancy left in me," Jellal said weakly as Gajeel carried him over to the chute like he weighed like a handful of grapes.

"I got your friends all evacuated when this place stared rumbling," Gray commented, "Ultear was never here was she?"

"No," Jellal said tiredly, "the tower was my operation... or, his."

"Talk later, jump now," Gajeel grunted, letting Gray go first. Lucy balanced with Erza next, his smile soft on his goddaughter.

"You're grounded. Now get goin'," Gajeel grunted. Lucy made a noise of protest before she slid down with Erza.

Gajeel was the last to depart the tower with Jellal.

Somehow, andhe didn't know how he was going to explain this to Levy, he managed to collect three more unruly kids. He sighed, hoping she came back soon. Things clearly went to shit when she wasn't around.

—::—

_Natsu was floating in darkness, his eyes adjusting to the velvety black all around him. He saw a man and woman, only those from Gajeel's memories sitting before him. Igneel and Grandine. His father's long red hair was braided down his back, intricate tattoos curling over his sides and over the curves of his shoulders._

_He wore a belted midsection and baggy pants that were secured and tied down around the ankles. He had bracers on to guard his forearms and shins. He had scars decorating across his face and chest, but he was a handsome man and held a smile precisely like Natsu's on his face._

_And Grandine was all soft beauty. She was graceful, with pure snowy hair that fell in loose, elegant locks to frame her beautiful face. Her eyes were a forestry green like his own, like the breeze that passed through the summers leaves._

"_Mom, dad..." he breathed, hardly able to believe this was happening. There were some things he was reacting to instinctively, things about both of them he didn't understand or couldn't explain. Gajeel had tried to explain the holes that Acnologia had left in his education, but there was very little knowledge available of Apocolypse dragons._

_Tears filled his eyes, his mouth falling open as Grandine held out her arms to him with a wordless smile._

"_Come here hatchling, will you let your mother hold you?" She asked hopefully. Natsu hardly needed to be told twice as he crawled into her arms._

_He felt Igneel's warmth join at his back. In the first time in his life he found himself wedged between his parents in an embrace so filled with love he hardly knew what to expect from it._

"_Am I dead?" He asked quietly, "Lucy is going to kill me."_

_Igneel burst into laughter as he held his son tighter, "No." He rumbled and ruffled Natsu's hair fondly, "You're not dead. Merely unconscious and currently quite sick."_

_Natsu frowned at that. Sick? Since when did he get sick? And if he wasn't dead how was he here with his parents? Was he... hallucinating or something?_

_"You may blame your father for your current state." Grandine replied to his unspoken questions, "He surged his power through you to give you the boost you needed to deal with Acnologia. And in so doing he triggered the power surge that has been building in you early."_

_Natsu winced a little at that. He remembered his last power surges. They hadn't been particularly pleasant, and from the way his mother spoke, early surges were worse._

_"They are indeed." Grandine replied seriously, "Our power comes at set stages precisely because it's at those moments, and not before, that the body is capable of handling the greater strength. Too much at once would kill us, and too early means your body must scramble to catch up."_

_She smiled and touched his cheek, "As for how we're here... I assure you we're not a hallucination or a dream dear heart. Your lovely mistress and Leo shattered the lacrima Acnologia had trapped us in. We took the opportunity to come to you."_

_Natsu felt tears sting his eyes, "You're... really here?" He asked, "The real deal?"_

_"We are son." Igneel assured him soothingly, "And though we can't stay forever, we will remain for as long as we can. And we'll teach you as much as we can." He smiled mischievously, "But first... tell us more about your Lucy! I rather liked what I saw of her on the outside..."_

_Natsu laughed wetly and began describing how Lucy had summoned him as a familiar when they were ten._

—::—

Natsu had been asleep for three days and for some reason their apartment was filled to the brink with Lucy's new... friends? She didn't know if that was the proper term to call them. Frenemies?

Jellal tried to make himself as small as possible, not wanting to cause them any more trouble than he already had. However he opened up beautifully whenever Erza showed him even the barest of attentions.

As for Gray, he attempted to employ every one of Jellal's contacts to try and find Ultear. To no avail. No doubt his sister had heard of the towers fall and had taken it upon herself to disappear.

Gajeel was glaring at the mess on the TV, the news of their involvement making it across the stations. He groaned, rubbing his palms over his eyes as he looked at the damage that attracted nationwide attention.

"You couldn't have built a smaller tower?" He demanded to Jellal.

"It wouldn't be much of a tower then would it?" Came Jellal's rather dry response.

Lucy sighed as she watched them arguing back and forth. She knew Gajeel was worried, things like this always put him on edge, but it was hardly as if they had been caught in camera, right?

Right?

She sighed and picked up the compress on Natsu's forehead. It steamed under his touch, but he was no longer boiling like he had before.

She changed it out, smoothing out the new one over his damp bangs. At least until his eyes snapped open like something out of a horror movie and he sat straight up.

"What's going on?" He barked alertly, taking a quick sweep of his surroundings before he seemed to realize he was st home.

"Oh."

"Natsu you're awake!" Lucy exclaimed and surged forward to hug him, "Thank the gods!"

Natsu blinked and patted her shoulder, "Uh, how long was I out?"

"'Bout three days." Gajeel grunted as he walked over to join them, "I take it you're on the downward slide of your surge?"

Natsu nodded with a small smile, "Yeah. Mom says that I'll still be tired for a couple days, but I'll have to hunt after that."

"Grandine says huh?" Gajeel raised an eyebrow, "So those two are still rattlin' around in there huh?" He nodded, a nostalgic look crossing his face, "Alright then. Grandine's the best damn healer I've ever met. She says you're restin' for a couple days then you're restin'."

He patted Lucy's shoulder, "I'll get him some regular food an' some fire. You fill him in on everything."

Lucy smiled weakly at that, "Right."

Gajeel nodded and turned to make his way to the kitchen. Lucy studied her demon and sighed, "What's the last thing you remember?"

"Dad explained what he did to Jellal." Natsu replied, "But we've been talking since then so we weren't really keeping track."

Lucy smiled a little at that, "I'm happy you've had the chance to talk to them." She replied earnestly, "After you beat Jellal he was able to cast Acnologia out, but you destroyed most of the tower support in the process. Gajeel came back to his senses and got us out of there before the tower collapsed in on itself."

She fiddled a bit with a lock of hair, "We crashed at the resort for a day after that and Gajeel brought us all home." She gestured vaguely to where Jellal, Erza, and Gray were studiously not eavesdropping, but could still probably hear them fine, "We've been trying to work out what we were going to do since then."

Natsu nodded, not entirely sure how much he liked the idea of the others staying here but resigned to it for the moment anyway. If Gajeel wanted to keep an eye on them all, well he couldn't blame him.

"What else?" He asked as Gajeel returned with the promised food and settled down with the newspaper, knowing that couldn't be all of it. Lucy never played with her hair like that unless she was really nervous about something.

That didn't stop him from inhaling everything in front of him ravenously as he waited though.

"We're grounded for the next month." She replied with a pout, "Except for your hunting trips, which are going to be supervised anyway." She sighed, "And you know... your mom and dad can't stay with you for long? It's not good for any of you if they do."

Natsu grimaced but nodded. His parents had been very clear that Lucy probably wouldn't let them linger for longer than it would take her to put together a ritual to send them on. He rubbed his chest sadly, "Can you give us at least a week?" He asked softy, "They... they want to teach me some things and..."

Lucy's heart clenched and she nodded with a smile, "A week is fine." She promised, "It'll take me that long to figure out what ritual to use and prepare anyway." She hesitated for a long moment, "Um... Natsu you know I won't ever break our contract right?"

Natsu froze at the whispered words and stared at her in shock, his heart somehow both pounding and frozen in his chest, "Uh, how did you-?"

Lucy sighed, "You've been in a near constant fever for three days." She replied, "Even with Gray cooling you down you've been pretty incoherent. And you've been talking." She looked down, "Do you really think I'd break our contract and send you back just over a fight?"

Natsu felt guilt surge through him and he shook his head as he reached out to pull her into a hug, "I know it's stupid." He muttered, "I'm sorry. I just..."

"I threatened you with it before. When we were kids." Lucy murmured, "I'm the one who should be apologizing. I'm sorry. I've never, ever, intended to do it. Not then and certainly not now. I'm sorry you ever thought I would."

_"I like her." _Igneel murmured softly in the back of his head, _"She reminds me of Anna. A fine queen, and an even finer mistress."_

Natsu smiled a little and curled her closer, a knot of unease unraveling in him, "It's alright." He growled softly, "I know you won't. You're my best friend."

He became acutely aware that their new companions were trying very very hard not to pay attention to their soft words or the way they curled up with one another.

"What're ya not-lookin' at?" He asked dryly, causing Gray to shoot him an irate look over the shoulder.

"You flame brain, there's not exactly a lot of space for us to go anywhere," He seemed rather annoyed by the call out, "Next time I'll let your butt burn a hole in the sofa."

"What?" Natsu asked in confusion, not seeming to understand the meaning in Gray's words.

"Gray kept cooling you off with his magic while your fever burned," Erza commented, "perhaps a show of gratitude would be in order?"

Natsu gave Gray a deadpanned look, seeming to want to chew his own tongue off at the root before he thanked Gray.

"Pass," Natsu drawled.

"Runt, where are your fucking manners?" Gajeel growled at his ward, who stuck his tongue back out at him.

"Maybe I fucking learned my manners from you," Natsu replied sweetly.

He felt a roar of laughter from Igneel before it was abruptly cut off with a choked feeling of contrition, followed swiftly by motherly disappointment from Grandine.

"Alright, alright," Natsu mumbled, feeling a shudder of shame and guilt gnaw at him at her disapproval despite his dad's amusement.

"Thank you Gray," The words ground from his throat, sounding like glass ripping across gravel, "I appreciate the help."

Gray gave him a long, steady look before his nose crinkled and his lip curled in exaggerated disgust/

"Ew don't be _nice_ to me, that's too damn weird you pyro," Gray gave him a freaked out look, "holy hell are you _dying_?"

Baffled, Grandine fell silent as Igneel roared with even harder shakes of laughter.

Natsu snarled and lunged for Gray, who let out a laugh and elbowed the demon in the side of the head, "now that's more like it!"

"Boys," Lucy said in exasperation as they wrestled, both of them not at full strength so it wasn't destructive. Although she eyed the coffee table with concern that they were rolling on. Gajeel was no help, returning peacefully to his newspaper to invest more into the articles pertaining to Akane Island.

It turned out she didn't need to worry, because from one moment to the next, Erza rose up and grabbed both males by their bangs and slammed their foreheads together. A devastating crunch echoed in the room and Lucy stared in shock as the two teenagers crumpled at her feet.

"Behave," Erza spoke with a calmness that bordered right on the edge of murderous.

"What the hell!" Natsu shouted as he scrambled back to hide behind Lucy, "I thought you hated demons, you never said you were traveling with one!" The accusing shout was directed at Gray who was still picking himself up from the table.

"Sorry Erza!" Gray squeaked and moved to hide behind Jellal of all people, who was staring at Erza as if he were more besotted then ever.

"Man I gotta learn that trick," Lucy grinned at Natsu, who shot her a betrayed glare.

Gajeel, who seemed to finally have enough rampant violence in his living room, folded his newspaper, "Alright. That's enough runts. Time for bed. Pick a square of carpet, grab your shit and get to sleep."

A thick finger jabbed in a protesting Natsu's direction, "I don't care if you just woke up. You're on bed rest. So get to napping back on that couch before I use shackles."

Growling mutinously about sleeping in his _own_ bed thank you very much, Natsu let Lucy help him get settled into his bedroom. As much as he hated to admit it, even that little bit of excitement had sent his body temperature up to an uncomfortable degree. His body aches and trembled with weakness, still feeling the power surging through him, on the decline but still wrecking havoc if he moved too much.

The cast of frost over him was enough to make him blink, his eyes lifting up as he saw Gray's hand extended towards him and his magic receding.

Natsu opened his mouth, unsure how to react. Gray looked uncomfortable with words that could express any amount of gratitude, so he just snorted and dropped his hand.

"Don't make regret this by being all sappy," Gray muttered and dropped his hand.

"Bitch," Natsu said happily back at him and leaned into Lucy, who snorted on a giggle.

She shook her head at him and gently brushed her hand over his forehead as the other three settled into the various sleeping bags that had been spread out, "Goodnight Natsu."

"Night Luce." He replied around a yawn and settled down to sleep with a smile. He was back in _his_ bed, in _his_ territory, his parents were with him, and all was right with his mistress.

Fever or not, this was the best power surge _ever_.

-::-

Jellal sighed softly as he stared out at the sky that was slowly turning from dark to lavender and pink.

Dawn.

Why did it feel like the dawn of something new?

He stared down at his hands, regret flickering across his face. They were bloody. And by his own will.

Perhaps Acnologia had been egging him on, but that didn't change the fact that he'd destroyed many lives for the sake of something he now understood was nothing more than a castle in the sky.

What a fool he was.

He looked up at the sunset and felt a smile tug at his lips. And yet, perhaps there was hope for redemption.

So many had fought so hard to give him a chance to reclaim his freedom, and the feeling was intoxicating. But... what of his pride as an Amazon?

He frowned at that. There was no question he'd lost his way. Both as an Amazon and as a member of the clergy. By rights he should be Outcasted for what he'd done. Though he didn't think his beloved would do so after fighting so hard to save him.

Which meant he had to find another way to redeem himself.

And that was not something he could do here.

The thought hurt. He didn't want to go anywhere without Erza. She'd flowered into the breathtaking woman her girlhood had promised, and he was eager to get to know his bride-to-be better. Likely if she had her way, she would whisk him away to Galuna and marry him today if he asked.

And he wanted to. He wanted to so very badly. But how could he look her, and their ancestors, in the eye if he were to stand before her as he was. A broken wretch steeped in blood and misery with the demon who had broken him barely a hairsbreadth away?

He couldn't. He couldn't even impose on the eclectic family here. They were kind and good and far stronger than he'd ever believed possible, but they had their own worries and should not be burdened with him and his.

No. He wouldn't do that to them. He would find his own answers in his own time and way. He needed to grow beyond the grief stricken boy and into the man he was supposed to be.

"You still watch the sunrise." A soft voice said behind him and he smiled.

"Of course." He replied just as softly and turned to stare into the blue eyes and red hair that had lodged themselves so firmly in his heart, "For all my sins, I was, am, still a member of the clergy. The least I can do is honor the Mother for blessing us with a new day."

Erza smiled at that and stepped out to join him on the balcony, "I know what you mean." She agreed, smiling at the sunrise as it crept into a thing of bright gold and vibrant reds, oranges, and purples, "There's something on your mind." She said at last, "I can tell it's been weighing heavily on you."

Jellal smiled wistfully, "I never could hide anything from you could I?" He asked and took a breath, "I'm leaving. Today." He stared down at his hands again, "I've... done terrible things Erza. It doesn't matter that I was under Acnologia's influence. My pride as an Amazon demands I do everything I can to right those wrongs."

There was a moment of silence and then a soft hand landed on his shoulder. He looked up to see her smiling proudly and understandingly, if a little sadly, at him.

"I'm certain you will restore your honor." She told him, "As your queen, you have my blessings on your journey and I look forward to seeing the man you will be when you return." Her expression softened, "As your betrothed... I ask that you keep in touch as much as you can?"

He smiled back at her and couldn't resist pulling her into his arms, "You have my word." He breathed, "I'll send letters here if Lord Gajeel is willing." He caressed her cheek, "I wish... so much... that we could have more time together."

"But a journey of manhood must be undertaken alone." Erza smiled and leaned into his touch, "I know. Just promise me that one day..."

"As soon as I've found peace and repaired as much damage as I can." He promised, "I will come back to Magnolia, and I will court you properly. As you deserve. And on the summer solstice..."

Erza smiled broadly at that and curled a hand around his neck, "I look forward to it." She replied, and shifted her weight up as he leaned forward, quite unable to resist the gentle tug until there was no room between them and their lips met in a soft and velvety kiss.

He gave her another lingering kiss, one that was filled with just as many goodbyes as anything else. Erza's heart broke a little, hating how they had only just come back together to part once more.

But this time it was a temporary separation.

They both knew it. Time and death weren't obstacles they had to overcome. Not until Jellal found it within himself to forgive his past sins and make amends for his many crimes.

"Will you make sure Lucy gets this?" Jellal asked, fishing in his pocket for a small scroll that was tied with a thick cord. Erza's surveyed it, recognizing the emblem dangling off the tiny bead to tie it up.

Erza took it from him. The paper was gray and frayed at the edges, clearly well loved and a part of him. Amazonian spells from priesthood.

"But Jellal, this is—?" Erza stopped short, knowing full well what the secrets of that scroll held.

"I promised Lucy magic," He said after a long moment of considering Erza's stunned silence, "she is smarter than me to have never touched the darker side of necromancy. However this magic in this scroll. This is light. This is the magic of our people. I'm sure she can make good use of it."

"She may not be able to use it in its natural form, but she's a creative and inventive mage," Jellal smiled at Erza, "I'm certain she'll make a good choice regarding its use."

Erza curled it tight to her chest and Jellal slipped a necklace over her head, dipped with the sparkling of a lacrima.

"For you to reach me when you need me," He finished soft and quiet.

"You're not going to say goodbye to the others?" Erza asked him, somewhat hopeful to draw out the goodbye a little while longer.

Jellal gave her a sad look and a smile which accompanied it.

"I think if I don't leave now, I won't have the strength for it later," his voice spoke of resolve, but his eyes held regret.

Regret that he had fallen so far from light that he had to even do this in the first place.

"Then may the gods guide you on your journey my love." Erza replied, her voice quavering only a little, "I know you will find your way."

Jellal smiled and pressed one last passionate kiss to her lips before pulling away and leaping lightly over the balcony railing and vanishing.

She sighed as she looked for him anyway, her lips still tingling with the promise of passion that had been in that kiss. It was futile of course. Even without his cleric training Jellal had always been a master of stealth when he wanted to be. With it, he could just about vanish in plain sight.

She shook her head and looked down at the scroll for Lucy a soft smile touching her lips. She'd been surprised, but she would be pleased to pass it along to the blond who had done so much to help despite their somewhat rocky start. It was a spirit worthy of an Amazon.

She moved to head back inside and blinked as the girl herself stumbled out of her room, looking more asleep than anything.

"Morning." Lucy yawned as she stumbled into the kitchen and fumbled with making a cup of tea, "Want some?"

Erza's smile widened and a sense of calm, if not quite peace, settled in her chest at the casual friendliness. Perhaps Jellal was gone, but she'd gained two new friends. And these she was confident would be good and true ones.

"I'll take care of it." She replied, "Sit down. You look half asleep still."


	21. Chapter 21

**Mslead here with your next chapter dump! Thanks guys!**

CHAPTER 21

"Are you serious?" Lucy gasped as she stared at the innocent looking scroll in her hands.

Erza had presented it to her after explaining Jellal's departure once everyone else was awake.

"It was his wish." She confirmed, "And it's mine too. Had you and Natsu not been there, I don't think it would've been possible to save him. For that you'll eternally have my gratitude, and the gratitude of my people."

Lucy blushed, "I... I just did what was right." She fumbled, "I mean... this is a sacred scroll right? I'm not even an Amazon..."

Erza smiled and curled Lucy's hands around it firmly, "You are worthy to be considered such." She said firmly, "Courage like yours deserves a reward."

Lucy smiled back at her, "Then thank you both." She replied sincerely, "I'm certain I'll find something interesting in here."

"Nice job Lucy!" Natsu grinned proudly, "Not everyone can say they got access to Amazon magic!" He looked back at the hunters curiously, "So what're you gonna do now?"

"It depends, Gajeel tells me that Jellal will be keeping in contact with him so his progress can be monitored," Erza sighed, "I would like to be nearby should he find himself in need of assistance."

"And where Erza goes, so do I," Gray drawled, grinning over at his friend.

"Package deal huh?" Natsu grunted and gave Gray an annoyed look, "you're not going to try to kill me are you?"

"You _are_ pretty annoying," The dry look Gray sent Natsu spoke volumes. Still, it seemed he wasn't in the mood to rise to the bait.

"Jury is still out if you keep being such a huge pain in the ass."

"It don't get any better with these two," Gajeel's voice came from the kitchen. He stomped over to them and dropped down at the table nearby, "I'll help you brats get settled in Magnolia. It's apparently my job to pick up strays now, so I'll introduce you to the pack that's living here and the demons so long as you both keep your knives and slaying to the unfriendly sorts."

"I won't abide taking pot shots at anyone living under my protection," Gajeel gave them both a pointed glare.

"We would never hurt your friends if they do us no harm. And we will endeavor not to provoke them," Erza said reasonably.

She elbowed Gray to get him to agree and he wheezed behind the force of it.

"Yes! Good, we'll be good. Promise," Gray groaned and rubbed hisbbrusied ribs, "damn it Erza you're going to kill me one of these days."

"Apologies, I thought you were made of stronger stuff Gray. I'll proceed more gently in the future," the innocent smile she gave him made Gray mutter murderous things under his breath.

Her attention turned back to Gajeel, who was waiting for their answer, "Your help would be greatly appreciated. We've been independent of a guild for a while, so it's just been Gray and myself."

"You were part of a guild, really?" Lucy asked in excitement, nearly knocking Natsu over in the process.

"Yes. Lamia Scale," Erza nodded to her, "they were quite kind there and very welcoming, however they were content to leave things as they were. Gray and I needed answers beyond the walls of the guild."

"The guild was pretty split down the middle between helping us look and telling us to cut our losses," Gray said darkly, "I'd rather get my answers than stick my head in the sand. Even if I don't like what I'll find out."

"Lamia Scale Huh, they're pretty level headed over there but they ain't known for their overwhelming creativity," Gajeel shrugged, "Still, I'm happy to help you runts get set up."

Natsu gripped Lucy's shoulder, head turning towards the door and frowning a bit. He had tuned out of the conversation a while ago, rather interested in thebsounds and steps coming from down the hall of their unit.

"Someone is coming," he growled, unsure who it was. But with what they experienced recently he wasn't taking chances.

Gajeel raised his eyebrow and smirked, "Your senses get scrambled runt?" He chuckled as he got up, "That's Levy's step."

He grinned as he stepped up to the door and opened it just as his lovely fiancé arrived, "Hey Shrimp." He breathed affectionately, "I'm real glad to see you."

"I missed you too Gajeel!" Levy giggled as she leaned up on her toes to kiss him, "Jet and Droy are set up in a hotel in town. Did anything exciting happen while I was gone?"

Gajeel chuckled wryly as he stepped aside to reveal the room, "You got no idea."

Levy blinked in surprise at the two new people sitting in the living room, obvious hunters by their gear, Natsu sitting on the sofa still in his pajamas, and Lucy next to him. All four staring at her wide eyed.

"Oh!" The redhead fumbled and surged to her feet, "Our apologies! I'm Erza and this is Gray. We... er… that is..."

Levy laughed a little at her nerves, "It's nice to meet you!" She greeted as she stepped into the room, "I'm Levy McGarden. The big lug's fiancé." She looked around a little as she set her bag down and walked over to give Lucy and Natsu a hug, "So what happened? There must be one hell of an adventure behind this gathering!"

Lucy blushed a little, "Well... it started last Friday after school..."

Levy listened patiently as the whole story unfolded, her expression darkening at various places, but saying nothing until the whole tale had been told.

"I heard about Jellal back when I was part of Twilight Ogre." She mused thoughtfully, "It was mostly rumors and hearsay though. He was famous for never appearing in public often. At least not where he could be linked to anything dark magic related." She looked at Lucy, "You're sure he's exorcised?"

Lucy shook her head, "He's not exorcised at all." She replied, "You can't exorcise Acnologia. Not without paving the way to unleash him on the world. Jellal cast him out, which is not at all the same."

Gray frowned, "Sorry, but what's the difference? The demon's still gone right?"

"An exorcism seals the opening the demon used to get in." Lucy explained, "It forces them out and prevents them from getting back in, but because the process is external there's a brief window of time where the demon can move and act in the mortal world. That's why priests and priestesses have to lay down protections and circles to contain them until they can be banished back to hell."

"But a demon like Acnologia can't be confined by that crap." Natsu growled, "He's too powerful."

Lucy nodded, "An internal banishment eliminates the window, but it also eliminates the healing. As long as Acnologia lives Jellal will have that small opening. It'll be up to Jellal and his willpower to keep the possession from happening again."

She looked back at Levy, "My feeling on it is that Jellal will be fine. We helped him untangle himself from the possession, and I think part of the reason he left was to regain his mental equilibrium so his will strengthens. He asked me about any places I knew of that might help. I don't really, but I suggested he look at some of the eastern religions as they're very focused on balance and harmony."

"I'm sure those will be lovely choices for him. You didn't do bad at all," Levy smiled at her proudly and squeezed her into a hug, "that being said, Gajeel _did_ ground you right? Because you are totally grounded."

"Yeah Yeah," Lucy grumbled back at her but accepted the hug reluctantly. She knew if she stayed on good behavior they would cut her time down trapped in the house.

"Alright, well good," Levy laughed and straightened up, "I'm sorry I missed all the excitement but it sounds like you had all of your bases covered and you scraped out a win."

She rolled her shoulders and set her own bag down, dropping onto Gajeel's chest when she crept in close fo him, "So you two are planning on staying here?" She asked them.

They nodded in unison at the reminder of their new living situation. Gajeel sighed and snorted, "These two are independent types, we should probably situate them a shorter distance from the pack to make sure they can watch one another's back."

"Watch our back?" Gray asked for clarificAtion.

"It depends," Levy said straight forward, "this is a town of independents, outside of the jursistiction of the guilds or the council. "

"Which means Independents are fair game for whoever needs a few collars under their belt," Natsu clarified, "So we keep our gatherings sparse and separate, yet close enough to help the others when they need it."

"We don't try to draw attention to ourselves but sometimes there's no getting around it," Gajeel smirked, "Of course Natsu here is the one who makes it hard on purpose"

"Do not!" Came his protest.

-::-

In the flurry of finding Erza and Gray a place to live in the following days Lucy found she had no time to look for the ritual to send Natsu's parents on. Or talk about the one thing from that whole experience that was bugging her most. There was too much hunting for a place, getting it set up, and ensuring it was properly warded while still allowing Gajeel, Natsu, and the Strauses access if they needed it.

It was probably just as well in a way. The things Acnologia had said about her parents weren't something she wanted to bring up in casual conversation around their friends. No matter how much she liked them, this was personal. Private. Something that she didn't want the others hearing about.

So it was with a sense of profound relief that a few days later she waved goodbye to the slightly bewildered looking Erza and Gray standing at the front door of their new place. It would have been amusing under any other circumstances really. When Gajeel wanted something done it got done fast.

As it was, she could finally relax that they wouldn't be invading their private place anymore. As much as she liked them, she wanted some quiet time with her family.

"Something wrong Lucy?" Natsu asked curiously, giving her that slightly birdlike tilt to his head, "You've been extra quiet lately."

Lucy bit her lip a little in hesitation, "I... there's something I want to talk about when we get home." She said at last, "It's about something Acnologia said..."

Gajeel grimaced a little and nodded, "It's about your mom and dad isn't it?"

Lucy nodded and he sighed a bit, "Yeah, I thought so." He curled his hand around her shoulder, "I promise I'll explain everything I can."

Lucy frowned a little at that, but nodded as they walked the last distance home and went inside. Gajeel headed straight for the kitchen and began making up hot chocolate, the same way her father had when they were little.

She knew right then that this was not going to be a pleasant discussion.

Natsu gave Lucy a worried look, unsure if he should remain or stay to listen to what was no doubt a very private conversation. The vice grip Lucy kept on his wrist though made it evident that he was staying precisely where she wanted him to.

And she wanted him here to listen to this too.

Lucy scooted up onto the barstools framing the kitchen counter where Gajeel was stirring the hot chocolate into mugs. The vampire added an extra dollap of whipped cream to Lucy's mug and tossed a few marshmallows into Natsu's mug.

He took his own over, sitting himself in front of the two teenagers who looked to him like he had all the answers. He usually did, but this was about to be extremely difficult.

"I'm sure you know by now that the original report on your father ruled his death as natural causes, your mother also suffered s very suspicious health-related death," Gajeel commented.

"The official judgement was natural death for both of them, however that is not what I, nor others believe," Gajeel frowned.

"But my dad had a heart attack," Lucy said softly.

"Perhaps he did, or perhaps he didn't," Gajeel said evenly, "What we know was that day your fathers room was flooded with dark magic coming from the unprotected latch of a ward set by your mother."

"It was worn down, it hadn't been refreshed in ages." Gajeel sighed and stared into his mug, "he never knew it was coming for him, but your mother knew what could come."

"Acnologia has marked your family, long ago because of Anna " Gajeel frowned, "he had a huge network of cultists who follow him."

Lucy felt tears sting her eyes and she choked a little as she clutched her mug tightly, unable to articulate the maelstrom that revelation stirred in her except to whisper a single pained, "Why?"

Within Natsu his parents stirred restlessly and he felt his father push his way forward, _"Give me a moment out there son?"_

The request was uncommonly serious from his normally jovial father and Natsu nodded without protest and let his father move to the forefront of their temporarily shared body. He felt his mother put her arms around him, and a lump rose in his throat at the palpable grief and horror coming from them.

This, whatever it was, was bad.

And he had a horrible feeling it had to do with what Gajeel knew of their deaths. And why Acnologia had hated his father so much.

"It was due to me young one." Natsu heard himself say in his father's voice and watched as Lucy's head snapped up in surprise.

"Igneel?" She asked unsteadily, "You know what this is about?"

Igneel nodded solemnly, which was just weird on Natsu's body, but Lucy was beyond caring.

"I know part of it anyway." The elder dragon replied, "More than Metalhead over here probably ever did. Anna preferred to keep her problems with Acnologia private."

He sighed gustily, "It began long ago when my kind were more numerous." He explained slowly, "As you may know, hell gives us strength, but it comes with a price beyond summoning." He met her eyes sadly, "That price is our sanity. Unless an apocalypse dragon is contracted at an early age and spends most of his time outside of hell, we fall back on our instincts to survive. Morals, compassion, regret... these things mean nothing when their opposites mean making it through another day."

"Before I was born, our dominant drake, what you would call our supreme leader, decreed a change was necessary to ensure our survival." He leaned back a little in his chair, "He found a young human, your ancestor, who possessed all the qualities demons shun in abundance and gifted her an entire generation's worth of eggs."

Lucy's eyes widened at the implication, "All of them?"

"All of them." Igneel confirmed, "Over two hundred all told. She set up a special rookery where we could be safe and contracted with Zeref's most trusted general, Acnologia." He frowned, "The plan was simple really. Anna and he would guard the eggs in the mortal world where we would not be hunted, and when they neared hatching Agnologia would take the eggs back to hell for seven days to ensure they absorbed the energy there needed to hatch strong and healthy. Then, just as the cracks were forming, he would return to the mortal world to permit the little one to hatch in safety and care."

Something that might've been a smile tugged at his lips, "I was one of those hatchlings. As was my beloved Grandine and several others. We were raised by Anna and Acnologia, and everyone celebrated the success of the experiment." His faint smile vanished, "And that's where it began to go wrong."

"A necromancer lives a long life." He rumbled, "Longer than most. Even an unskilled one can see over a century with ease. One skilled and powerful can see two or three times that without trouble. By the time I went through my adult power surges Anna looked exactly the same as she had when I was a hatchling. Beautiful and kind and she was beloved by all of us. But none more so than Acnologia."

His expression darkened, "But where the rest of us saw our mother queen, he saw rivals. In me most of all."

"Why you?" Lucy asked, too caught up in his tale to be upset, "What was so special about you?"

Igneel's lips twitched wryly, "Understanding _that_ fully requires a lesson in dragon hierarchy and society. For now, I'll say that I was the drake among the hatchlings. I led them, and I was the only other drake around. That made me the greatest threat to Acnologia."

"He really thought you two were...?" Lucy trailed off and Igneel nodded.

"Yes. Impossible of course. I had my queen and desired no other. Even if I didn't consider Anna my mother I would have only had eyes for Grandine." He shook his head, "However, he did not believe that. And in the end it devolved into madness. Accusations, arguments, fighting, and in time..."

He bowed his head, "In time... war. He slaughtered the hatchlings he'd helped raise save myself and Grandine. Anna shattered her contract with him before he could and banished him back to hell, sacrificing her own life in the process."

He reached out and gently covered Lucy's hand with his, "I'm _sorry_ child." He said, his voice full of regret and grief, "It was that chain of events that began the tragedy that befell you. Acnologia believed that Anna was his. A possession. His to do whatever he wanted with. No doubt he's transferred this belief to the rest of your family." He closed his eyes, "If I'd been older, stronger, perhaps..."

There was a flash of rage when he opened his eyes again, one that Lucy recognized solely from Natsu. She could tell Igneel was still in the drivers seat but his grip was loose enough to still allow her demon his voice.

"Well he can't have her!" Natsu protested hotly, before his expression was schooled back into one of amused sadness. At least until all humor drained out and he turned to Lucy.

"It ain't our intention to let Acnologia get his claws on Lucy runt," Gajeel sighed, suddenly looking every bit his 400 years.

"Indeed," Igneel replied back, once more taking control of Natsu's voice even if his face was fixated into an angry scowl.

"I was unable to protect my own family from Acnologia," Igneel looked down at his hands, inspecting Natsu's hands carefully as he turned them back and forth to better marvel at them.

"Natsu was among the first of the next generation of dragons, and we did not know what would happen to him if his egg was not laid in hell," Igneel frowned, "all of our eggs were, so we worried that Natsu would be stillborn if we didn't return."

"Acnologia wished to see me suffer for the perceived rivalry," Igneel said evenly, "He hunted down my nest, slew my queen and taunted me with the knowledge he would take my son before he parted me from the earthly coil."

"It wasn't your fault," Gajeel grunted, "Acnologia is damn near older than Zeref himself was."

"Be as that may, Acnologia left his mark on my nest in the same way he placed one over Lucy's family," Igneel gave Lucy an apologetic look, "I can only grieve over the loss of your family over the generations. Your family has been one of true grace and nobility."

"Anna meant a great deal to me, and the love she felt for all of us when she had no obligation to take us in to begin with, was truly wonderful," Igneel's eyes were soft with memories, "she loved Acnologia too, and much of what he did— in a twisted way he did it for her."

"He's sick," Lucy whispered and gave Igneel a glare that was filled with tears and directed toward the ghost who haunted her family.

"I agree," Igneel growled solemnly, "Hells flames and constant fight for survival will corrupt the mind if exposed for too long. I am most grateful you rescued Natsu from that fate."

"Grandine and I of course worried about him being born in hell, and worried that even if he was contracted and summoned, it would mean he spent more time than not fighting for survival until he could grow strong enough to stay in the human realm," Igneel met Lucy's eyes, "you have our eternal gratitude for that alone Lucy. You do your name proud."

Lucy blushed a bit at the praise, "I'm not sure I deserve that kind of praise." She sniffed, wiping a bit at her eyes, "Did Natsu tell you it was an accident I summoned him?"

Igneel reached over and squeezed her shoulder gently, "He did." He replied softly, "But that doesn't change the fact you didn't shrink away from what he was and willingly made your contract with him. More than that, you didn't even hesitate to do your best to keep him in the mortal world as much as possible. I can't think of many mortals who would've been willing to do that."

Lucy smiled softly at him, "Thanks Igneel." She hesitated and reached over to give him a hug, "I wish I could've met you in person."

Igneel growled softly and curled his arms around her, "I wish that too little sister."

He held her close for several moments, enjoying the novel sensation of being able to feel both Lucy's warmth and his son's approval, before pulling back a bit, "Now... there's some plans that need to be made."

He looked over at Gajeel, "The cultists that harmed Lucy's family?"

"Dead." Gajeel scowled, "But probably not permanently. I've killed hundreds of them over the centuries. Damn things are worse than roaches though."

Igneel nodded, "Then preparations must be made."

"Wait... you mean those guys who..." Lucy swallowed, "Who... killed my parents... they could still be out there?"

"Not them." Gajeel scowled darkly, "Least not your ma's killers. I destroyed the bastards responsible. But what I didn't get, what I could never get, was at the heart of the organization."

He met her eyes, "Make no mistake Blondie, these people are bad. Worse than you can imagine. And their core is damned powerful."

Lucy frowned, but a fire began burning in her eyes, "You know that's not going to stop me." She said lowly, "They killed my mom and dad and maybe a lot of the rest of my family. People I will never know outside the library they left me. I can't let that rest."

"You don't have a lead yet Lu." Levy spoke up, "You don't even have a rumor." She reached over and grasped Lucy's hands, "I know you want to remove them, but think about this a little. Even if you did have a lead right this second what would you do with it? You're still a minor and not even officially taking jobs yet. Gajeel's been hunting these people for centuries and hasn't killed the beast yet."

"Lev's right." Gajeel rumbled, "You're gonna wind up going around in circles if you just hunt these idiots. You gotta chop off the head of the snake. Problem is this snake's got more than one head. The mortal leaders and Acnologia himself. Even if you take out the leaders the whole thing will eventually be reborn."

"Then we'll take on Acnologia himself!" Lucy insisted, her hands gripping the table. She frowned at the looks the adults plus Igneel were sharing with one another.

"Natsu agrees with you, although he is forgetting just how badly his body was wrecked after a confrontation with a possessed Jellal. He had only a fraction of Acnologia's abilities, most of that was the mortals own power which was still considerable," Igneel quirked an eyebrow, "but still pales in comparison to Acnologia, who not even I could defeat."

"If you wish to fight Acnologia, you will have to get stronger. More than you think you do," Igneel warned Lucy, "and it will more than likely take you and all of your other allies as well to make it happen."

"But in the meantime you can draw your focus to the human leaders to work your way up," Levy set a hand on Lucy's shoulders, "this is not a problem that'll be solved overnight, so you'll need to take it one step at a time."

Lucy sighed, seeing the sense in their words and not liking it, but accepting it for the truth.

"Then what're we waiting for? Natsu, you and I have a lot of work ahead of us!" Lucy smiled at him, knowing without a doubt where his heart was already settled.

"You bet!" Natsu spoke up excitedly, but was cut off by a sheepish look on his face.

"What is it?" Gajeel asked sharply, catching the guilty look Igneel was cringing on Natsu's face. Like father and like son, the expression had not changed in over 400 years.

"Well, it isn't that simple," Igneel again looked to Lucy apologetically, "Natsu is about to reach into adulthood for Apocolypse Dragons, and that process can be... violent."

"Violent how?" Levy asked in concern.

"His power surges will start escalating in their frequency, intensity and strength dependent on his own power," Igneel gave Gajeel an amused smirk, "It's basically like a second puber-"

"-don't finish that sentence outloud old man," Natsu growled mutinously.

Igneel cleared his throat, "Anyway. Natsu's power will surge and peek, which can cause large scale destruction to his surroundings and the people around him. Once they begin, he will have to be isolated for a prolonged period so not to hurt anyone."

"How long is prolonged?" Lucy asked, looking freshly heartbroken at the idea of not being glued to the hip with her best friend for any length of time.

Igneel could feel Natsu's worries within him, wrapped in his mother's embrace but also cautious over what Igneel's as going to say.

"Based on Natsu's own depth of ability, I estimate around three years, perhaps even longer," Igneel braced himself from the explosion from his son and Lucy.

"What? My power surges have never been that bad before though! They ain't fun, but I've never wrecked anything!" Natsu protested in a panic, his eyes growing wide with the fear of being away from his mistress for so long and not being able to protect her as he vowed.

"Adulthood surges are by far the worst ones," Igneel soothed, speaking past Natsu's internal whining, "Apocolypse dragons also go through more changes in behaviors and patterns, so you will need the time to adjust to them as well without having a human influence."

"But you said being here was good for an Apocolypse dragon, that he wouldn't go crazy or anything," Lucy protested, gripping tight onto Natsu's wrist as if afraid he'd vanish before her eyes right that second.

"Yes I did say that," Igneel spoke in approval to her, "however a dragon can still go mad if they're expected to smother those demonic urges and instincts entirely. He will need to embrace that side of himself without having to fear the repercussions of such."

Lucy's eyes widened in horror, "But I wouldn't ever...!" She exclaimed only to trail off, her horror mounting, because she _had_ hadn't she?

Their entire fight had been about his soul eating hadn't it?

She pressed her hands to her mouth, horror warring with nausea and panic and unable to articulate _any_ of it.

In a flash Natsu surged to the fore and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's alright Lucy." He growled soothingly, "You didn't hurt me. I swear it. You never told me I couldn't eat souls. You just asked me not to kill." He smiled at her, "That ain't unreasonable. No matter what that asshole lizard says."

"Runt's right." Gajeel grunted softly, "Anna had the same rule. Eat all you want as long as you don't kill." He flashed her a reassuring grin, "I didn't make up how I hunt all by myself ya know."

Lucy breathed out slowly and nodded, hugging Natsu tightly for several seconds, "I was just worried... I don't... I mean..." She took a deep breath, and Natsu chuckled.

"Cat got your tongue Luce?" He teased as he pulled back, "I just said it's fine. Don't start second-guessing your lines now."

"Ugh you can be such a _brat_ sometimes." Lucy huffed, throwing a wadded up paper towel at him, but the smile tugging at her lips belied her words.

Natsu cackled a little and stepped back to let Igneel take over again. The elder dragon smiled fondly.

"My son and Gajeel are right." He assured her, "Putting a no kill limit down isn't the same as denying us." He frowned slightly, "The issue will be more learning how to control those appetites safely." He looked at Gajeel, "Of the two remaining, his sexual appetite will be the easiest to deal with. It's his bloodlust that will be sticky. There's some variation on how that manifests."

"Really?" Gajeel drawled dryly, "I seem to remember you were all gung ho about brawlin' every chance you got."

Igneel rolled his eyes, "That was nothing Metalhead. Just fun." He snorted, "Lucky for you, there's a fair chance Natsu'll manifest the way I did instead of the way Grandine did."

"Uh, for those of us not four hundred years old..." Lucy spoke up, "What's the difference? Does this mean Natsu'll need to feed on blood like Gajeel?"

Ingeel flashed her a grin and shook his head, "Nah. We leave the bloodsucking to the vampires. Dragons generally prefer spilling it. We like fighting to our very limit and soaking the ground in our enemies' blood."

He pressed a hand over his chest, "I love fighting." He confessed, "It's the drake in me. I want to challenge others and prove my strength and dominance. You humans would call me a Blood Knight. Natsu is another drake so he's likely to be the same."

Lucy smiled at that, "That doesn't sound too bad overall. I'm certain Natsu would never hurt me, and some of the others around can probably give him some good fights." She cocked her head slightly, "I'm curious though, how did Natsu's mom express it if she was different from you?"

Igneel smiled a smile that was all fang and dark glee, "My beloved was a healer." He growled softly, "When she took to the battlefield... she made certain her enemies regretted ever angering her. Painfully."

Internally, Natsu blinked up from his mother's calm embrace. She certainly didn't look or feel like she could dismember a person...

But the soft smile on her face and the somewhat amused glitter in her eyes spoke a different story. Natsu found himself very grateful to be on the side of her that enjoyed giving headscratches instead of separating it from his shoulders.

"Like I said," Igneel gave her an apologetic smile, "In those years after his adulthood surges, his latter feeding instincts will surge to the fore and become more insistent he indulges in them. He will still be just a call from you."

"I guess that's better," Lucy mumbled, not looking happy about being without Natsu for too long. But it was expected now and she felt better that she wasn't going to drive him away.

He wouldn't leave yet. Lucy reached for Natsu's hand, weaving their fingers as Igneel receded. It wouldn't be forever either, and if she was in trouble she could call him to her side in an instant.

She would enjoy the time she had left with him until he had to leave, whenever that was.


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22

No matter how many times Natsu had mentally prepared for this day, he still wasn't ready for it.

He laid in bed, curled under a blanket with the soft, soothing growls of his parents keeping him company. Heart twisting, he burrowed in further to hold onto the seconds, drawing one into the next as he savored them.

Lucy had been preparing for this day all week, collecting herbs, crystals and talismans from Levy and any underground magic shop they could find. It had taken a lot of preparation considering what she was about to do, but he knew she was taking care over his safety.

It was time to say goodbye to his parents.

He had drawn out as much time with them as he could but Lucy had been insistent that his parents needed their rest.

And she was right. As much as he hated to admit it, hated to even think about it— she was right.

He had to lose his parents all over again and it was killing him to say goodbye.

There was still so much he didn't know. Too much to be taught in such a short amount of time. But his parents deserved their rest. They had been Acnologia's prisoners for over four hundred years...

But Natsu still desperately, selfishly clung to them.

He could feel their embrace in his mind, soothing and gentle touches to comfort him in the moments before they disappeared forever.

"Natsu?" Lucy tapped hesitantly on his door and poked her head in. She stared at the lump of blankets on his bed that comprised of her demon, unmoving at her arrival which was very much unlike him.

She crept over to him and sat down at the edge, pulling the blanket down to find him watching her with dark eyes.

"I should be mad at you. I don't want them to go," he said softly to her, his eyes cloudy with grief.

Lucy bit her bottom lip at his admission, reaching out to smooth her fingers through his flyaway pink locks. He didn't flinch away, accepting the touch as easily as he always did. He even pressed more securely into the comfort.

"But their spirits have been hurting for a long time, they _have_ to go, don't they?" Natsu whispered, making enough space for Lucy to join him on the bed.

Lucy took the spot immediately and threw an arm and leg over him. Natsu sighed deeply and scooted in closer, his leg slipping between hers and hand drawing over her waist. Slow breaths were exchanged between them until Natsu lowered his head to hers. Foreheads tapping together, he made a disquieted noise.

"I don't want them to hurt anymore, even though I want them to stay more than anything," Natsu's voice was a little hoarse as his eyes met hers, "How come you've never done it? Summoned your own parents spirits?"

Lucy was quiet as she tried to organize her thoughts.

"I think..." She began slowly, "I think part of it is I'm scared I wouldn't have the strength to let them go again if I did." She rubbed her hand up his arm, "But another part of that is as much as I miss them I don't want to deprive them."

"Deprive them of what?" Natsu asked curiously, "Paradise?"

"My life." Lucy replied with a small smile, startling him, "I know they're watching over us. Mom wouldn't accept a paradise where she couldn't do that. And dad would be right there with her. So I want to do my best to live the best life I can."

She pressed her forehead against his, "I want them to see I'm living a full life and not obsessed with bringing them back. Even though I want to put an end to the cultists that took them both that's as much for my future as their past. More than that, I want to prove that I'm making the most of the life they gave me. And when I join them someday... I want us to have an eternity of things to talk about."

"It's hard." She admitted, her voice thick with emotion, "It still hurts. I miss them so much." Tears stung her eyes, "But isn't it better to move forward despite that? To live as full a life as possible? So they know you cherished their gift?"

Natsu's vision blurred at her words and he buried his face in her shoulder as his own shook with sobs he couldn't contain. She tightened her grip on him and ran a gentle hand along his back as he gave voice to his own tangled emotions.

_"She's right."_ Igneel growled from within, _"Don't wallow in your tears son! Your mother and I will always live in your heart. So don't dwell on goodbye. Speak instead of the future!"_ He roared, _"Show us the fire that lives in your belly!"_

Natsu breathed through his shaking tears, choking them back and sealing his lips onto a hard line. Grief was pushed back in favor of an inner strength. To stand up, plaster a smile on his face and live each day into the next with his parents watching from above.

One breath turned into two, and two into three. Lucy's scent filled his nose and calmed him in a way little else could. Pulling away, he met her eyes, heart doing an odd flip in his chest.

She really was incredible...

Natsu thumbed his fingers against the curve of her cheek, drawing a nonsensical pattern into her skin.

"Let's do this then, while I still can," Natsu growled thickly.

He hated Acnologia. Hated him with all that he was and he would continue to hate him until the demon drew his last breath, but Lucy gave him the courage to continue on.

And his parents roaring their agreement fueled him to kick away his blanket and sit upright.

He had a fire in his belly and he would feed it until he never had to lose anyone again.

Lucy rolled out of bed with him, Natsu sliding out and reaching out to take her hand.

"_attaboy hatchling,"_ Igneel's voice purred as he got moving, no longer trying to force each moment out longer and longer.

"_Your mother and I have a gift for you,"_ Igneel spoke into his mind, whispering a soft farewell as Natsu moved into the common room.

"_A little bit of extra protection for you to use when you are in trouble. I would recommend using it for a rainy day as it collects magic the longer you go without using it,"_ Igneel spoke soft, a flicker of magic causing Natsu to startle.

He blinked as he felt something warm snake around the forearm he was using to hold Lucy's hand. Natsu jerked his hand away from hers, afraid a fire had possibly started without him realizing it, only to freeze in surprise of what greeted him.

A black tattoo was forming on his arm, it's magic spiraling deep within his core and feeding Little tredrils of magic from his gut into this tattoo.

They tattoo was vivid and dark, with spiraling black ink framing a wicked looking dragon. Natsu marveled at it, something in his gut clenching at the sight as... something different warmed in his gut and a little lower.

He liked the tattoo.

He couldn't say why, but even just looking at the tattoo filled him with an odd sense of pride.

_"Your first of many adult markings."_ Igneel chuckled, _"But this one's special. Let me show you..."_

Natsu's breath caught as the knowledge and memories unfolded in his mind. Something of his father's creation. A magical tattoo carrying a spark of his fire. Not like the ones that came in naturally to the males of their kind. His own creation. And what it would do... could hardly be believed.

"Thanks dad." He choked, trying to keep the grief at bay again despite his resolve. He looked at Lucy, who simply smiled all understandingly at him.

"A gift from your dad huh?" She smiled, gently trailing her fingers over the new markings, "That's good."

He nodded, but was grateful she didn't ask any of the questions he could see on her face. Instead she laced her fingers with his and led him out of his room. She kept a gentle, but firm, grip on him as she led him outside and into the forest around Magnolia where the ritual circle had been painstakingly set up.

The others were already there. Levy and Erza were decked out in white ritual clothes and had soft expressions he couldn't quite interpret on their faces. The rest of their nest, and oh how that word resonated in him, were settled off to one side in support.

He couldn't quite muster a smile as Levy reached out to him, "C'mon..." She murmured, "Let's get you ready."

He nodded numbly as she led him off behind an impromptu curtained off area and began helping him get ready for his part of the ritual while Lucy ducked behind another area to do the same. Twenty minutes later he ducked back out, clad only in a soft white tunic and leggings of his own, and felt fresh tears sting his eyes at the sight of Lucy standing there resplendent in her own ritual garb.

She looked very like a high priestess or queen and to his eyes both beautiful and terrifying. He clutched his chest as his parents sent a surge of wordless love to him, and allowed himself to be led to the central circle.

"We'll move forward from here Natsu." Lucy breathed softly, "I promise. We'll make them all proud."

He managed a weak smile as she and the other two took their on positions in a triangle around him and Lucy slammed the butt of her staff into the ground, surging her power through the circle and signaling the start.

_"Elemental spirits of life I beseech you. Hear our plea."_ She intoned as Levy and Erza added their own power, _"In the name of balance in all things grant us your protection and blessings as we open the pathway beyond to allow the two elder souls residing in this young dragon to rest."_

Natsu shivered a little as a wild breeze twirled around him, the scent of water and smoke filled the air, and the earth rattled slightly under him. He looked around and his eyes widened at the sight of dozens of sprites from the forest solemnly gathering around their circle. They were all different shapes and sizes, and he knew instinctively that more had answered than Lucy had asked for, but they showed none of their usual mischief as they took positions until there was an additional protective circle around him and the women.

Lucy smiled and knelt as she picked up a bowl and drew a symbol on his forehead made of the ash of his own fire mixed with ochre, identifying him as the owner of his body and anchoring his own spirit in place. She straightened up as Levy slammed her own staff into the ground.

_"In the name of life."_ The part-fae intoned, _"I call upon the hands of my ancestors and the spirits of the heavens to part the veil between this world and the next. Show us the way to guide the spirits in need here. Let them not haunt the earth eternally, homeless and unable to find peace."_

Natsu gasped as a surge of magic rushed through him and behind Lucy a pair of pillars and a gate appeared. It was a thing of celestial beauty and reminded him a lot of the sparkles Lucy's spirits always had when they appeared, but unlike them it was ethereal and nearly transparent in places. Nevertheless it glowed with power, and though his first instinct was to shy away from it, he could feel nothing but peace, welcome, and comfort from it.

To his right, he heard Erza draw her sword and point it at the gate.

_"In the name of righteousness and justice I command the gates to open!"_ She declared boldly, _"Igneel and Grandine come forth and claim what has been denied you for so long! I command you as Queen of the Amazons and friend to your son!"_

Natsu felt another surge of magic rush through him and the ghostly silhouettes of his parents appeared on either side of him in their human forms. He climbed shakily to his feet and looked at them, his throat closing despite his resolve.

_"As.."_ He choked a little and took a breath, _"As your son... I release you from the ties that bind you to this earth."_ He met their eyes, _"Go with my blessing and love mom... dad... and know that I will always love you."_ He took another breath, _"And I swear I will always keep the fire in my belly burning hot!"_

Igneel grinned broadly at him while Grandine smiled happily and curled close to her mate, _"Thank you all."_ She breathed, _"We look forward to your adventures!"_

Igneel nodded, _"We're already proud of you son. Take good care of that mistress of yours."_

The pair nodded at Lucy and stepped through the gates, pausing once they were on the other side to transform and roar their final farewells before the gateway vanished.

Natsu took a breath as he felt silence reign in his mind for the first time in what felt like ages. He felt truly and terrifyingly alone with just his own company and thoughts echoing back at him. Understanding filled him over why it was so dangerous to have spirits occupy a living body flowed through him.

Sure there were no doubt physical strains, but at the moment Natsu felt that mental strain and the lack of that connection as if he had a limb severed.

It would take time, he knew this. Lucy had warned him of the possibility in the weeks leading up to the ritual, and so he was prepared for the sudden, yawning emptiness that was left behind.

So he steeled himself, took a breath and set his jaw. He met Lucy's worried gaze with clear eyes and fought for a smile to reassure her that he was okay.

His parents would rest now, and like Lucy said, he would live his life as fiercely and full as he could, "one step in front of the next right Luce?"

The smile she flashed him soothed some of the raw edges within his psyche and eased the bleeding he could feel left behind.

Her hand reached out for his and he took it without hesitation. Surprising even himself, his hand didn't quake under the force of his emotions. It was steady as Lucy curled her fingers into his, still looking as fiercely powerful and ethereal as she had when she opened the gates to allow his parents to rest.

He looked at her, truly and deeply into the bright burn of her soul, so beautiful and deep and colored with sadness for what he was going through. An indescribable feeling passed through him, one he couldn't recognize. Still he clung to her hand all the same as his heart tightened with emotion that was seemingly just as powerful as his own grief.

Gratitude.

"Thank you for ending their suffering Lucy," he choked out finally, and Lucy's eyes shone with tears. Her own relief that he didn't hate her shining through, as well as her own conflicted feelings for what she had to do.

Uncaring of their audience, Lucy pressed into his hold, wrapping him so tight in a hug he thought his own spirit might be crushed out of him.

He held her back just as tightly, breathing in her soothing scent. That nameless feeling came pushing back, both painful and wonderful, and he basked in it.

-::-

Gray sat perched on one of the kitchen counter stools with a plate of food and a drink as he watched the gathering. He couldn't think of what else to call it really. Wake wasn't quite right even though that was what it was supposed to be, and party didn't do the emotion in the room justice.

It had been Erza's idea to put together a feast to honor Igneel and Grandine after the ritual and surprise Natsu with it. She'd even managed to produce a portrait of the two dragons curled protectively around Natsu courtesy a quick trip to Galuna's artisans while Lucy had prepared for the ritual.

The gesture had given the demon sappy watery eyes, but he hadn't had the heart to call the jerk out on them. Not after what he'd witnessed.

A light laugh drew his attention and he smiled a little involuntarily as he saw Lucy chattering happily with Levy and Lisanna.

The necromancer was... something else.

She'd already proved herself not like the rest of her kind, but that ritual had blown him away. It was his first time witnessing necromantic magic do something positive like that, and he couldn't help contrast it to the bastard who had destroyed his and his sister's lives all those years ago.

In a way it made it even more remarkable and unbelievable.

"You look like you're thinkin' real hard."

He looked up to find Gajeel smirking wryly at him, "And I noticed you haven't had your eyes off Lucy since the ritual started."

Gray felt himself flush at that, "It's not like that."

"Isn't it?" Gajeel asked lowly, "Blondie's a real beauty, it's a Heartfilia trait, and you're about the same age."

Gray shot him a glower, "That's got nothing to do with anything."

"Then what're you over here bustin' a gut over?" Gajeel asked, "Because seriously, you think any harder and Salamander'll be able to eat the fire comin' off your head."

Gray huffed a little, "I've just never seen necromancy practiced like that." He replied slowly, "It wasn't dark or evil or any of that. It was... beautiful. Like a weight was being lifted."

Gajeel nodded, "That's how it's supposed to be." He replied, "And Lucy's got a real gift for it. Wouldn't surprise me if she surpassed even Anna in power one day."

Gajeel hummed a bit and he watched the ice mage curl closer in on himself, looking down at his plate as he tried to understand what he just witnessed with what he thought he knew.

"Don't get me wrong, I trust Lucy. After the tower— especially after I treated her like a real ass," Gray frowned, "I never expected I'd be here though, sitting with a vampire, sad over demons being pulled apart from their families, and admiring a necromancer."

Understanding flickered through Gajeel, knowing that it was still an odd and difficult thing for him to feel.

He clapped Gray heavily on the shoulder, encouraging the human to look up at him in surprise, "Sometimes the people who come into our lives are here to teach us a lesson."

"What that is, only you know," Gajeel pushed Gray off his chair, sliding the teenager forward so his feet came under him. Gray looked at him, baffled.

"I believe the people closest to us come into our lives for a reason," Gajeel said sagely, pushing Gray between the shoulders, "you gotta meet that reason head on... and ask her to dance."

"W-what?" Gray squawked, his eyes going wide on Gajeel as if he thought he had suggested he stick his hand in a garbage disposal.

"You like her brat, you can't fool these old eyes of mine," Gajeel said pointedly, "But you can't be hung up on what people are. You'll miss some of the most loyal and devoted people there are. Lucy is your friend, you like her. So go dance with her."

Eyes narrowing sharply on the human, his grip became more tight on Gray's shoulder than was strictly comfortable.

"But if you even think to hurt her in any way, you will not see another morning," Gajeel growled softly to the teenager, "she hasn't had the best of luck with men toying with her heart..."

Gray gulped, But before he could do anything he found himself being shoved hard enough that he was halfway to Lucy before he got his bearings.

Natsu was sitting down next to Lucy and Erza with Bisca and Alzack's cub nestled in his arms. He pulled his attention away from her just long enough to see Gray approaching Lucy with a nervous smile on his face.

Natsu felt something within him surge up, angry and hot at the way his friend held his hand out to Lucy, or the shy smile Lucy gave him back as she accepted it.

Heart pounding cold on his chest, Natsu snapped his gaze away, feeling slightly panicked by the sudden violent emotions surging through him. It was a dark, ugly feeling and he didn't know where it was coming from.

He couldn't look away completely though, watching from the corner of his eye as a smiling Gray took Lucy out on the dance floor. Natsu felt suddenly sick and he didn't know why.

Oblivious to her demon's sudden distress, Lucy smiled up at Gray in amusement as he spun her around the dance floor, "Not that I'm complaining, but what brought this on all of a sudden?"

"Can't a guy just want to ask a girl to dance?" Gray grinned back, "You were... beautiful out there today." He said awkwardly, "I was really impressed. I've never seen magic like that."

Lucy felt her cheeks heat but she couldn't have stopped the pleased smile that curled her lips if she'd wanted to, "I'm glad you liked it." She murmured and nudged him playfully, "Seriously though, were you just looking for a dance because Gajeel asked you to?"

Gray blinked a little and Gajeel's words filtered back to him. Unlucky with men toying with her huh? It must've been really bad luck if she was trying to make light of him asking her. He looked down at her and let some of his feelings show through.

"I asked because I wanted to." He replied softly, "Maybe Gajeel gave me a nudge, but I wouldn't have listened if I wasn't interested in dancing."

Lucy cocked her head thoughtfully at that, "And are you interested in more than just a dance?" She asked softly, a hint of vulnerability in her voice.

Gray watched the uncertainty dance across her face and silently vowed to beat the tar out of whoever had hurt her enough to put it there. It just wasn't right. Not on her face. Not after the way she'd shone with confidence during the ritual.

"I think that depends on if _you_ are." He replied carefully, feeling his way, "I certainly would enjoy more if you're interested."

The smile she flashed him, full of warmth and light, made his caution worth it and she pressed just a little closer to him.

"I know you're invited to the wedding." She murmured, "But there's no rule that says two invitees can't go together. Would you...?"

"I'd love to." He agreed instantly, his heart thumping with excitement, "And maybe in the meantime, once you're not grounded anymore, we could do a regular date? See how it goes? I think I remember there's a summer fair setting up next week?"

Lucy beamed at him and nodded, "Yeah, that sounds like a lot of fun!"

Gray smiled at the acceptance, neither he nor Lucy noticing the way Natsu passed the cub in his arms over to Erza and slipped out of the room.


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER 23

A week later, now free from her punishment, Lucy was walking with a spring in her step with a laughing Levy trailing next to her. Levy had let her drive today, much to Natsu's ever mounting displeasure, not that he had been in a particularly good mood since the ritual anyway.

They had decided unanimously that Natsu simply needed to get out of the house. Demons didn't do well when they were cooped up inside, and he was a particularly active one.

Still, dragging him along to go prom dress shopping made it clear he was about to start driving nails through his eyes at any moment. Lucy stuck her head through a curtain and pouted at him as she tried on her fifth dress.

"Are you going to pay attention this time? I need a guys opinion okay?" Lucy said hotly to Natsu, who gave her a sullen look.

"Why?" He whined, sprawling back on the cushions the store had lined out for the families waiting and looking as if he were going to disappear into the whole pile, "I'm not good at this sort of thing."

"Oh please, like you don't like making sure all your stuff matches and looks nice," Levy smirked at Natsu, who flushed and looked away with a pout, "it's a demon thing. You guys _have_ to look good. It's like your thing. You should see how Gajeel is about counting. That's hilarious. And awful"

"_What_ counting thing?" Natsu asked, a bit of mischief glowing in his eyes for the first time since before his parents left.

"Oh you're not getting any more fuel from me mister, you can torment Gajeel on your own time," Levy poked the teenagers mutinous cheek.

"Guys!" Lucy whined loud, catching their attention, "are you ready?"

"Yes! Come out!" Levy said eagerly and clapped her hands together while Natsu grunted.

Lucy slid out from behind the curtain, a flush on her cheeks as she tugged at her gown in several places to adjust it. Levy let out a gasp of awe and Natsu went very still.

The fabric was a shimmering blue, cutting a shapely figure as it clung to her waist and hips. A long slit in the side gave a glimpse to flashes of creamy skin beneath, and Natsu felt an odd clench in his stomach along with that weirdly familiar burn in his chest

"Oh Lucy! You look beautiful," Levy gasped and crossed over to squeeze her into a tight hug, "you're going to be the center of attention for sure!"

"Really?" Lucy asked hopefully, a shy smile poking free from a curtain of blond hair that fell in her face. She looked over Levy to Natsu, whose mouth was hanging open a little.

"Natsu?" She gave him a smile which spoke of shaky self-confidence and his eyes snapped up to hers.

There was an odd fog to his brain that he was having trouble shaking. His throat felt dry, and that odd burn was stretching through his belly.

"You look, uh... good?" Natsu rasped, tongue feeling too dry and big for his mouth. He blinked in confusion and tried to swallow, "Yeah Luce, you look great!"

She looked relieved at Natsu's approval and smoothed her hands along her hips.

"Oh good!" Lucy smiled at Levy, "if everything goes well at the wedding, I was hoping to ask Gray if he'll come with me to prom!"

At once Natsu felt like that heat in his gut had been doused with ice water. It startled him and his throat worked hard around the sudden lump he felt there.

"Oh, you and Gray hm?" Levy smiled at her mischievously, "you'll have to tell me when _that_ happened! And here I was thinking you would be going to prom with Natsu!"

"Well it's not really his scene, and Natsu was only going so I wouldn't be by myself," Lucy gave him a grateful smile, "So I feel bad about making Natsu come with me when he hates the idea of even getting in a tie."

"If Gray will come with me, then that would free up Natsu's night and I'll have a date!" Lucy said excitedly.

Natsu felt something twist horribly in his chest and he had to fight consciously to stop himself from punching his fingers through the cushions from gripping so hard.

Lucy going with Gray...

He supposed that was a good thing. Gray wasn't a total loser, and even if he himself didn't get all the fuss humans had about dating and stuff he knew it was important to Lucy. And she could do worse than icicle dick he guessed. At least the jerk wasn't some soul sucking imp.

It just... _bothered_ him.

He couldn't even explain why. Just the whole idea of seeing Lucy get kissy face with Gray made him nauseous.

And the idea that Gray would cut into time that used to be exclusively theirs made him want to growl territorial.

He kept his mouth shut though. Lucy hadn't even considered a date since the imp, something that had irritated the male population of their school as she'd turned down every single offer during their two month long fight, so he couldn't let his stupid mouth ruin this for her.

That didn't make him like it though.

"Surely your first date with Gray won't be the wedding itself?" Levy asked, drawing Natsu's attention back, "Lucy, that's not the kind of thing you do for a first date!"

"Well..." Lucy blushed, "He kinda did ask me to go to the fair with him once I was off punishment. I just haven't let him know I'm free yet."

"Oh no Lu!" Levy laughed, "That won't do at all! Give him a call now and see if he's still interested! I'll take care of your dress!"

Lucy smiled and ducked back into the changing room. A few minutes later she re-emerged in her regular clothes and handed the dress to Levy. Natsu watched as she eagerly fished her phone out of her purse and dialed Gray's number, heading for the front door as she did. Not that it mattered to him. He could hear her practically halfway across the city these days.

"Hey!" She exclaimed breathlessly, and Natsu felt his stomach churn, "I hope I didn't interrupt anything?"

He scowled as he extracted himself from the cushion pile before he accidentally set fire to it and grumbled his way over to Levy.

"Well..." Lucy continued, "I'm actually out shopping with Levy and Natsu. Our punishment ended today and... yes! Absolutely! When? Okay I'll be ready then! See you tomorrow!"

The knot in his stomach grew as Lucy skipped back inside looking happier than he could remember in a long time, "Tomorrow!" She told them breathlessly, "He's going to pick me up at one so we can get a whole afternoon in and watch the fireworks after dark!"

"That sounds great Lu!" Levy exclaimed excitedly, "I'm jealous!" She laughed, "I guess I'll just have to drag Gajeel out sometime before it ends!"

Natsu tuned out the rest of the conversation. He was not interested in hearing them chatter about it anymore, and privately resolved to be as far away from home as he could be when Gray came by. Maybe he could go play with Bisca and Alzack's hatchling?

And if he was honest with himself he knew that part of the reason why he had such an issue with her happiness was because he had not been able to bring it to her himself.

In truth, he told himself that so long as she was happy with Gray then he had nothing to complain about. He did not own her time, and he would not become like Acnologia.

Natsu didn't care, her smile was worth a little irritation. He would learn to share.

Gray wouldn't hurt her. Natsu could trust him to make her happy and protect her when he couldn't. This was a good thing.

He repeated that to himself, and he hoped he might believe it soon.

Still, he was going to avoid the source of his irritation for as long as possible if he could.

So when Levy carted then back home, Natsu didn't even complain when he had to go in the car. But he was more than happy to jump out of it when they pulled in front of their home.

He had an idea though, and he didn't see any harm in it either.

"Hey Luce?" He asked When they finally got settled. She looked up at him, having finished looking over her brand new dress.

"Movie night?" He asked hopefully.

Her expression lit up in a brilliant smile that overtook her face and Natsu felt his heart seize in his chest. He knew he had her in that moment.

"Absolutely! Let me just get my pajamas on," Lucy said excitedly. She bounced off to her room and Natsu smiled after her as she left.

He went to his own room to get ready, a bubble of happiness swelling within him over her easy acceptance. She and Gray might go a romantic way together, but he would still have quiet moments with her. He still had her friendship

Natsu stripped off his shirt as he got into his room, walking over to his dresser to grab a tank top to pull on. It caused him to stride past his closet where a mirror hung over the back, and something different caught his eye.

Natsu blinked as he craned his head towards the mirror. The tattoo his father gave him was dark over his tanned skin, but that wasn't the only thing that he noticed.

As he turned, he spotted some black markings dotting along his spine. They were barely there, but enough that he could notice. Natsu's mouth went dry as he craned his head towards them, trying to get a better look.

Igneel had warned him, that shortly before his adult surges began, he would get the markings all male dragons got when they reached adulthood.

Natsu's eyes went wide and his heart sank into his belly as he rubbed a hand against his skin to see if maybe it was just dirt and he could smear it off.

The markings were small, but undoubtedly permanent.

"Natsu?" Lucy's voice came from his door and Natsu spun, quickly grabbing a tank top and yanking it on just as she opened the door.

She stood at his door, her long hair tousled and piled high on her head in a bun. She wore a pajama shirt with a weird dog on it with small shorts that were decorated with lollipops.

_Cute._

Natsu cleared his throat and turned towards his drawers, hoping his tank top covered the sudden appearance of his markings. He knew he couldn't hide them for long but he wanted to buy himself more time.

He just lost his parents, he didn't want to lose his new family for three more years.

"What's up Luce?" He asked, grabbing a pair of sweat pants. He pulled off his pants, causing her to squeak and turn around. Natsu rolled his eyes at her squeamishness about nudity and quickly drew on his sweat pants.

"Nothing, I was just wondering why it was taking you so long," Lucy pouted when Natsu stepped next to her, properly dressed.

"I was just looking at something." He grinned cheerfully and grabbed her hand, "C'mon!" He tugged her hand, "It's your turn to pick!"

Lucy laughed, thoroughly distracted from _what _he might've been looking at, and stumbled after him, "Alright slow down! I'll go pick!" She pulled her hand out of his and nudged him towards the kitchen, "Go get the food!"

He grinned jauntily and saluted as she turned to start looking over the movies, his eyes briefly trailing over the lines of her form before he pulled himself away and darted into the kitchen to grab the mandatory snacks.

He had every intention of enjoying every moment of this movie night.

-::-

Gray tried not let his nerves show as he walked up to the door and rang the bell.

Being nervous was stupid. He already knew Lucy and they were already well on their way to being friends. What did he have to be nervous about?

Maybe the fact that he liked her, and was interested in maybe being more than just friends?

His breath caught a little as the door opened and he was momentarily stunned at the vision of Lucy standing there in an adorable ensemble of white and blue that showed off all her considerable curves.

He grinned broadly at her and held out the bouquet of flowers he was holding, "Hey. You look beautiful."

She blushed prettily as she took the flowers and breathed in their scent, "Thanks." She smiled at him and stepped back, "C'mon in. I just need to grab my purse."

Gray stepped in and told himself it would be stupid to fidget. He was an ice devil slayer for gods sake! He knew how to be cool and collected! Somehow that was very difficult to remember in the moment though with Gajeel torn between smirking at him and glowering. Levy, however, beamed as she stepped forward to take Lucy's flowers.

"Oh you have lovely taste Gray." She gushed, "I'll get a vase for them."

He flashed her a grin, "Thanks." He glanced at Gajeel, "Um, any ground rules I should know about?"

Gajeel smirked at that, "See she has a good time, respect her limits, an' if she's not back by ten tonight I'm huntin' you both down."

Well he could certainly abide by _that_.

He nodded his acceptance and held out a slip of paper, "Erza's phone number." He explained, "I know you already have mine, but she still sometimes forgets."

His attention was diverted again as Lucy stepped back out looking ready to go, "Sorry that took so long." She apologized, "Had some slight technical difficulties."

"No problem." Gray replied and held out his hand, "Shall we?"

He wondered vaguely where Lucy's demon-shaped shadow was, but decided not to focus on it for the time being and simply enjoy his date with Lucy in the meantime.

Waving goodbye to her family one last time, Gray left with Lucy so they could have fun together

—::—

The summer heat was blaring down on them all, and Natsu found himself boiling hot and hungry. Lucy had gone to the pool with Gray, and Natsu knew Levy's wedding was just in one more week. They were all trying to have fun and blow off steam until they had to stuff themselves into gaudy outfits.

He was contemplating himself to join them at the pool. His own stubbornness had made him hesitate, coming up with an excuse that he needed to hunt before he went swimming.

In truth he was hungry but not enough to make him worried about it. No, what did concern him was the constant ache in his gut.

It was one that spoke of a different kind of heat. Of a fire that refused to be quelled by the strokes of his own flame.

It only soothed itself for a few moments when Natsu's hand crept down between his legs in the better part of the night. Only then when the air was filled with his soft, hungry pants and the steady thrum of pleasure humming through him, was he able to get some rest.

But he wanted the real thing. A person, who wanted him and—and—... well he didn't know what.

But Natsu knew what he wanted.

He stopped mid-step, head draining by himself when he spotted a woman just ahead of him and looking like she could use some company as well.

Something in him purred at the thought, and on instinct he began moving again, his stride adjusting into less of a sulky stomp and into more of a panther prowl.

It was a move that caught the woman's attention, and Natsu felt his heat spike at the way she raked her eyes over him. A wicked sharp smirk crept over his face as he sidled up to her, "Hey." He rumbled, "I hope you don't mind me joining you, but you were looking a little lonely..."

"Oh?" She purred at him, and Natsu had to bite back a groan at the intoxicating scent of her arousal, "And you thought you could keep me company?"

"I thought I'd give it a try. Unless you've got other plans?" He smirked, wondering in the back of his mind just where he was getting this. He'd never, ever, had any of the so called moves his classmates had. He'd never cared and hadn't paid any attention.

But now it was coming as naturally as eating fire.

"I don't specifically have plans." She replied with a coy look he somehow knew was definitely interested, "What did you have in mind?"

His grin widened and he cocked his head, "Well I guess that depends on you huh?" He shifted a little closer to her, "What do you think would entertain you for the day?"

"Mmmm…" She hummed with an answering smirk, "I can think of a few things." She tugged lightly at his shirt to pull him closer, "Maybe we could start by getting out of this awful heat?"

"Sounds good to me." He rumbled, and politely offered her his elbow, "Lead the way m'lady?"

"Oooh a gentleman." She cooed as she took his elbow, "I like it. C'mon then. I know just the place."

He let himself get pulled away by the stranger, wondering if he would catch her name.

—::—

The answer was no.

Natsu came back home in a bit of a daze, feeling whole heartedly relaxed and pleasantly buzzing the whole time. It was late. Late enough that Lucy and the others would probably be heading back from the pool soon, but not late enough that he was going to get killed by Gajeel.

At least that was what he thought until he opened the door and saw Gajeel standing there in the hallway and looking like there was murder in his eyes.

Natsu did a quick tally of all the things he could possibly be in trouble for and couldn't _remember_ the last time he had set something on fire inside the house.

However when Gajeel's eyes scanned over him and promptly went wide, he had a moment to register what looked like shock taking place over the anger...

... before it blew right over into fury.

Natsu gulped and took a reflexive step back, caution in his eyes as Gajeel's stalked towards him and grabbed him by the wrist.

"Uh, Gajeel wait—"

"Lucy called me to let me know you weren't going to the pool with them because you had to hunt," Gajeel interrupted and yanked him inside and slammed the door shut, "when _I_ know you fed last night already so that only means you lied to Lucy about where you really were."

Oh.

Natsu shifted guiltily, not knowing exactly what to say.

"But—," Gajeel gestured to all of Natsu, pointing to his rumpled clothes and the hair that was in more of a disarray than usual, "this tells a different story."

"When did this start?" Gajeel asked shortly. At Natsu's innocently blank face, Gajeel growled, "Feeding for sex. When did that start?"

Natsu's shoulders hunched and he folded his arms over his chest. Trust Gajeel to pick up on it immediately.

"Today, alright?" Natsu growled impatiently back at him, "I didn't hurt her I swear! It was—It was—"

It was exactly what he needed, and still somehow not what he truly wanted.

He felt happy, full, and like electricity was humming through his veins. He knew happily that the girl he fed on had felt the same way. He had felt her pleasure as they came together, when he fed on her. When he experimentally sampled her soul while she was crying out underneath him.

He shivered at the reminder of her taste on the back of his tongue.

"Listen runt, you're an adult now. I can't tell you what you can or can't do," Gajeel sighed at Natsu's mutinous look, "But you cant go around keeping secrets from me and your mistress."

"But I _was_ feeding!" Natsu protested.

Gajeel's eyes narrowed on Natsu, "I'm talkin' about the tattoos that started to appear on your back runt."

Natsu froze, glancing down at his shirt to where it had ridden up and exposed his secret. He quickly yanked it down, but the damage had been done.

"Relax, I didn't need to see the marks to know what you've been doin'," Gajeel grunted, "Dragons only start feedin' on sex when their adult markings show up. Which means to me that your power surges will begin soon and you're trying to hide it."

Natsu flushed a little at that and ducked his head, "I don't wanna hide it forever." He mumbled, "I just..." He rubbed his face, "Gajeel I just lost my mom and dad all over again. I don't wanna lose Lucy and everyone else now! Especially not Lucy, and not before you and Levy get married! It's..."

He was cut off from saying any more by Gajeel slapping his hand over his mouth with a surprising gentleness.

"Enough runt." The vampire growled, his expression softening into something wry and understanding, "I get it." He shook his head, "More than you might think. How long've the marks been there?"

Natsu shifted a little, "Since a week after the ritual."

Gajeel sighed, "Alright runt... this is what we're gonna do... c'mon."

Gajeel slung a heavy arm around Natsu's shoulders and guided him through the door where Levy, Lucy, and Gray were waiting, "Runt's got an announcement." He said before Lucy's expression could do more than light up in relief at seeing him, "His adult markings have started showing up."

Lucy's eyes widened in surprise, "Really? They showed up today?"

Natsu shuffled a little and shook his head, "Since the last movie night." He mumbled, "That's when I noticed them. I just didn't want to say anything yet."

"Stupid, but not surprisin'." Gajeel snorted, "Lucky for us we got some leeway. So here's the plan. Salamander's gonna stay here through the weddin' and honeymoon after." He thumped Natsu's chest, "You start surging while Levy an' I are away and you take yourself to the windmill. No argument and no exceptions. Once she an' I get back you and I will start that training journey of yours."

He nodded at his wife-to-be, "In the meantime, Lev'll set up an international lacrima phone so you an' Lucy can keep in touch, and we'll make arrangements for supplies, tickets, money, and everything else we need for the next three years." He met the slightly stunned demon's eyes firmly, "You didn't seriously think we'd dump you somewhere for 3 years to wait out your surging did you?"

His lips curled into a fangy smirk, "Think again runt. You're gonna learn more about the world than you ever _dreamed_ of knowing."

Natsu gave him a grateful look and swallowed a bit tightly. He nodded, hands falling to his sides as he allowed the knowledge that these people were considering his feelings in all of this. He was being so dumb by hiding a secret that could potentially hurt the people he cared about.

"I'm sorry Gajeel," he mumbled, the vampire slinging a heavy arm around his shoulders and ruffling his hair.

"Quit yer mopin' Salamander, it don't suit you," Gajeel grinned at him and Natsu felt his own smile returning.

He snuck a glance at Lucy, who looked disappointed he would be leaving, but not as devastated as before when she first found out about it. She was leaned into the crook of Gray's arm, who was teasing Natsu about something he was only-half paying attention to.

Luckily he was able to form enough of a half-witted response that left Gray hawking and the others laughing.

Natsu felt that familiar stab in his chest whenever Lucy cling onto Gray's shoulder, laughing hard at whatever Natsu had just said.

Perhaps it would be good for him to get away from his friends for a little while, center himself and recover from his parents. He would miss his nest and friends to be sure, but this could be a good thing for a while.

And with time, he was certain everything would be okay.

"Now go shower up runt, you stink," Gajeel said pointedly and shoved Natsu towards his room, "we'll hammer out particulars in a bit. But I've gotta get stuff in order with Heartfilia rails when we take our trip."

"And you and I need to go over some other stuff," Gajeel grunted, giving Natsu a pointed glare. Which Natsu took to mean he was about to get the talk. The demonic talk.

Blushing, Natsu nodded and slunk away, ignoring the curious looks of his friends. He rushed off into the shower and cranked the temperature up several degrees past boiling hot and climbed in to wash away the remnants of his misadventures.

Steam rose up from his shoulders and he grinned a little as his thoughts wandered back towards the very reason why he was going to have an uncomfortable talk with Gajeel.

The girl was pretty, perhaps a year older than him but with a sweet smile. He had never caught her name, but it hardly mattered. They didn't talk much, which was probably why Gajeel had an issue with how he had hunted. The vampire was an old school romantic like that and the idea of Natsu picking up a one-night stand on a whim like that probably put a sour taste in his mouth. But Natsu had been a gentleman.

And he got to explore and learn...

Natsu huffed a bit in surprise when his thoughts wandered back to the girl, but her features seemed to blur before his thoughts in an unimportant way. Her hair became a silky blond and blue eyes were chocolatey brown. His eyelids fluttered as the heat in the bathroom began to build, losing himself in the fantasy he was building. Of him with a mysterious blond, her curvy body pressing into his and her voice whispering soft pleas into his ear.

He blinked and snapped himself out of the daydream before it could deepen into something he had to act on. He licked his lips and huffed out a heavy breath, body already beginning to feel tight with want.

Ugh, this was going to be a pain in the ass. He could already tell.


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER 24

The day of the wedding dawned to a flurry of activity at the crack of noon. In the Redfox household Gajeel was shouting for Natsu to get his lazy scales out of bed already while he rushed around getting ready and looking vaguely nauseous.

Gray and Alzack watched the frantic vampire flying around as Natsu emerged from his late night feeding coma to shuffle into the kitchen.

"He forget he's getting married at sunset or something?" The dragon yawned sleepily into his breakfast, "It's barely noon man."

"Late night Pyro?" Gray smirked from where he was looking considerably more awake and put together.

"Shut up." Natsu grumbled, "I was up late feeding alright?"

Gray snorted in amusement, finding Natsu's new need to feed on sex hilarious, "At least you had a good venue for it."

He smirked at Natsu's baleful glare just as Gajeel came back out, his tie hanging around his neck, "What're you doing sittin' around Salamander?"

Natsu rolled his eyes, "Gajeel, you're not getting married for like six more hours at least. Why're you in such a rush?"

Gajeel shot him a glare, "Because it ain't just a case of show up and get married Salamander. Which you'd know if you'd paid any attention. Levy's spending the day with the women getting ready so it's on us to make sure everything's set up and ready to go when they arrive."

"Relax Gajeel." Alzack smiled, "We'll make sure it all goes well. No one's due to be there for at least another couple hours. I'd say we've got time to let Natsu wake up and get dressed."

He held up his hand as Gajeel opened his mouth to protest, "If it'll make you feel better I'll call around and make sure the caterers and everyone else are still a go."

That finally settled the vampire and he nodded as he settled onto a stool to tie his tie. Something Natsu was entirely grateful for since after the shenanigans at the bachelor party the night before his brain was refusing to function even a little.

He hoped Lucy was having a more relaxed time than he was.

However, that hope was immediately dashed as Gray's cell phone went off. The hunter frowned for a moment before reaching into his breast pocket to answer, "Fullbuster here."

_"Gray!"_ Lucy's slightly wild sounding voice exclaimed, _"Thank the spirits... we have a slight emergency. Can you call the tailor and get him out to the spa right away? We had an accidental dress malfunction and Erza's about to start drawing swords if Levy gets any more upset."_

"Dress malfunction?" Gray repeated aloud, cringing when Natsu waved his hands to make him keep his voice down before Gajeel overheard, "uh right. I'm on it!"

"_Thanks Gray, you're a life saver,"_ Lucy's voice was heavy with relief, "_I'll see you and Natsu soon— Erza, wait don't do that you're gonna-!"_

The phone disconnected with an ominous click. Gray and Natsu stared at one another blankly, their eyebrows raised in shock before together they turned away to field the rest of the day.

Natsu lit the stove top, scooping up a bit of flames into his palm and downing it at once.

"What's going on," Gajeel growled, eyes narrowing with aggression, Natsu grabbed the vampire by the shoulders and steered him off the stool.

"Don't worry your metal studs about it Gajeel!" He said cheerfully, "just get dressed, choke yourself out with that tie and get ready for the best day of your life."

"I'll even make sure Gray keeps his pants on today!"

Gajeel looked suspicious and Gray offended, but at the assurance that they had everything in hand, he allowed himself to be ushered away.

Natsu grinned up until he slammed the door shut behind Gajeel and turned towards Gray, "who is Erza going to kill?" He hissed frantically.

"I don't know you big eavesdropper!" Gray whispered back, "let me call the tailor so no one gets murdered by an Amazon."

"You're joking right?" Natsu asked, earning himself a flat look from Gray which clearly said 'does-it-look-like-I'm-kidding?'

Natsu groaned and shook his head as Gray punched in the numbers on his phone. He motioned to his friend that he was going to get dressed, hurrying off when Gray nodded so he could stuff himself into one of the fancy suits Gajeel was going to make him wear.

It did an excellent job of covering up all his tattoos, especially the ones that were slowly beginning to crawl over his skin as they got larger. It didn't mean he had to like wearing the suit though, it was truly something terrible.

He got dressed quickly and managed to tame his hair into something vaguely respectable, he emerged from his room to find that Gray was arguing on the phone with the tailor.

"What do you mean you can't get there in time? The wedding is today!" Gray hissed, "Well lady, if you don't do it, Hera and all of her Amazonian buddies are going to apparently knock down the doors of he— hello? _Hello_?"

"They hung up on you?" Natsu asked dryly as Gray threw his phone in frustration and with a scowl on his face.

"I can't see why? Damn it!" Gray snarled.

"Yeah, its a mystery. The thing about the Amazons bursting open the door to hell may not have sold it in our favor," Natsu drawled. He punched his fists together and a flicker of flame burst from his mouth, "let's go find another one and drag them there!"

"Sounds aggressive, but I don't know what else we can do," Gray sighed in defeat as Natsu grabbed the the house keys, "Gajeel we'll be back soon!" He shouted.

They ducked out of the house, not waiting for the murderous response from their resident vampire before heading out.

-::-

By the time the two men arrived at the spa the ladies had retreated to for a day of relaxation before the wedding they were looking more than a little bedraggled themselves. Finding a tailor on the fly had proven considerably more difficult than they'd expected until finally they'd unearthed a young seamstress who had been willing to be dragged halfway across town on a moment's notice to help a dress problem.

She smiled charmingly as the red eyed Levy, murderous looking Erza, and relieved Lucy had looked up.

"You found someone!" Lucy exclaimed in relief and held her hand out to the seamstress, "Lucy Heartfilia. Thank you so much for coming on short notice!"

"Not a problem!" The seamstress replied cheerfully, "So what happened?"

Lucy grimaced as she let them over to Levy's wedding dress and showed where a strap had come unraveled at the seam, "The thread snagged on my bracelet when I took it out of the bag and by the time I realized what had happened the whole thing had come undone."

"Shoddy work." The seamstress tutted, "Was this a custom gown?"

"It was." Levy replied sadly, "Can you fix it?"

"Easily." The woman assured her with a smile, "It looks like whoever did this did a lousy job of closing the seam tightly, but that can be fixed." She hesitated, "I will need to take it back to my shop though. I don't have the equipment for this kind of patch job on hand."

"How long do you think?" Levy asked anxiously and was treated to a calm smile.

"An hour tops." She assured the worried bride-to-be, "I have no pressing projects, and the boys tell me you're getting married on the beach at sunset?"

There were nods all around and the woman nodded as she carefully tucked the garment back into the bag, "Not to worry then. Go ahead and relax. I'll make sure you look perfect for your groom." She glanced at Gray, "Can you give me a ride back to my shop?"

"Sure thing." Gray replied gratefully, "How much will we owe you for this?"

She grinned impishly and held out a card, "Promise me that as long as you like the quality of my work you'll spread the word?" She asked, "That's better than any money for something like this!"

"That's a deal!" Levy exclaimed gratefully, "Thank you!"

Lucy breathed out a sigh of relief as Gray escorted the woman and the dress back out, "There." She smiled at Levy, "Crisis averted. We can relax now."

Levy smiled and nodded, "I'm sorry for the meltdown there..."

"No big deal!" Lucy said happily, "Just finish getting ready Alright?"

Levy nodded and sheepishly let herself be lead off by Erza to get her final preparations done. She wasn't going to pamper herself after all without a little bit of help.

Natsu grinned and leaned against one of the nearby counters, "I see you're acting like a little general, huh Luce?"

She stuck her tongue out at him and blew him a raspberry, "someone has to keep the train on its tracks."

"And you sure that person it you?" His grin turned absolutely wicked at that and Lucy let loose a dramatic sounding gasp.

"You doubt me?" She whispered and stuck her hands on her hips.

"Never," Natsu laughed at her offended glare and leaned into her space, "but it's like letting the inmates run the prison."

"Cute."

Natsu flashed her a devastating wink, and Lucy almost flushed at that.

"You look nice Natsu," Lucy commented on his suit and the tie he was wearing crooked. She reached over to him, tugging on the fabric and smoothing it down against his chest, "but that's better."

Natsu's eyes flashed to her, a hint of darkness blowing through them as her hands ran down his chest. Lucy blinked at his expression, the flicker of something in his heady gaze.

At least until he blinked and it cleared at once, a crooked grin flashing over his face.

"Thanks! You look pretty weird in that poofy dress, but kind of nice too," he said cheerfully.

Lucy flicked his nose and he cringed back, "why don't you get a taxi back Natsu. Gajeel is probably going out of his mind with worry."

"Probably," Natsu admitted and spun a light finger around one of Lucy's golden locks that had escaped her pinned updo.

"Catch you later Luce," he purred to her and walked out, deciding to forgo the taxi for the time being.

Lucy watched him go for a moment, wondering idly just when his shoulders had gotten broader, before shaking herself out of it with a roll of her eyes. She had other things to worry about.

As she turned to head back into the interior of the spa she never noticed the burning eyes watching her from the garden.

-::-

In the end it was worth it.

The dress emergency had only been the first of many. The caterers had gotten the wrong time, the DJ had gotten lost, and the guests had started arriving before the chairs had even been set up.

But in the end it was worth it.

The guests had been charmed with getting to enjoy the ocean view while sipping cocktails from the caterers who had only just arrived. The DJ had set the mood with soft music while the ocean itself had provided the ambience. And once the final touches had been put in place the backdrop couldn't have been more stunning if they'd tried.

Levy had married her vampire to a magnificent sunset with their family and friends around them to delighted applause. Even Master Bob had managed to come out for the occasion, though he'd spent most of the ceremony sniffling into a handkerchief. No one had commented though. Not even the few political guests in the form of the other vampire elders.

Gajeel had made it extremely clear what would happen if anyone attacked a guest, and no one had been willing to push their luck within his territory.

Which made everything they'd gone through that day well worth the trouble in Lucy's opinion.

She smiled as she linked arms with Gray and ignored the entirely creepy sensation of the various elders eyeing her warily. Instead she lifted her chin and let him lead her to the pavilion that had been set up for the reception.

They were followed by Erza, who was leading a rather terrified looking Natsu behind her. The reception was altogether a fun affair, With Jet and Droy wrapped up in one another's arms and weeping loudly over Levy's big day.

Gajeel and Levy had their first dance, and even Gray got a little misty eyed over the romance even as Lucy teased him for trying to keep it together.

After that was the dinner and then dancing. Gajeel for his purpose looked wholly relieved the ordeal was all over and couldn't be made to budge from Levy's side.

Gray and Lucy had several dances together before a lonely Erza gave them both puppy eyes in an effort to steal a dance from Gray. Lucy of course gladly gave her the shot, wondering why Natsu wasn't dancing with Erza.

An answer that was quickly given when Gray shot her a betrayed look and Erza swept him up in the most back breaking display of violence Lucy had ever seen.

"She calls that dancing," Natsu whispered, and Lucy looked down to see her demon hiding under a tablecloth, having ducked out of Erza's sight.

"Are you hiding from Erza?" Lucy asked with an accusatory smile.

"No!" Natsu denied, albeit too quickly. Lucy raised a disbelieving eyebrow at him and his shoulders hunched, "...yes."

Laughing at his plight, Lucy held a hand out to him and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, "Come on Natsu. Erza ran off with my partner, want to dance?"

Natsu flashed her a suspicious glare, as of expecting she was hiding Erza under the hem of her gown.

Reluctantly, and only because he held a great deal of trust in Lucy did he reach up and let her pull him from the safety of the tablecloth.

Natsu slid into position when Lucy dropped a delicate hand on his shoulder and slid her hand on his.

Natsu blinked at the sensation, wondering when Lucy had gotten so... small?

He set a warm hand on the curve of her waist, his heart fluttering when he pulled her in closer to him. They began to sway, moving gently on the floor.

Lucy grinned at Natsu's expression torn with extreme concentration as he attempted not to trample on her feet. He might have been a demon, but there were certain things he was not particularly gifted at.

She took a moment to watch him in his distraction. He had certainly changed a little, and Lucy was uncertain how much he was going to change in the years they would be apart for.

His eyes lit up with glee as he realized he got the steps right and Lucy felt her concerns fade away. No matter how much time spent apart, he was going to be Natsu.

And she would always be able to rely on him.

He froze suddenly, his hand tightening against her waist in a way that was almost distracting. But his attention wasn't on her. Instead his gaze was focused beyond the beach and out at sea.

"Natsu?" She asked.

"Something's coming," he growled quiet. His hands dropped down off Lucy, his ears straining against the noise of the DJ. There was something that wasn't right, a noise that fell between the beats of song.

"We have to tell Gajeel," Natsu said insistently and grabbed Lucy's wrist as he fought his way towards Gajeel.

"What, Natsu are you sure?" Lucy asked him.

Natsu just nodded, "my senses are... sharper than before. I can't explain it, but Lucy trust me."

"Always." She replied instantly, her lighthearted expression vanishing as she checked her keys. Her heart pounded with adrenaline as she and Natsu wove their way quickly through the crowd to where Gajeel and Levy were laughing with Mirajane and Master Bob.

"Hey!" Levy greeted as she caught sight of them, "I was starting to think you'd never leave the dance floor!" She frowned slightly at their serious expressions, "Is something wrong?"

"Something's coming in from the beach." Natsu growled lowly, "More than one of them. I'm not sure what. It's too dark out there to see, but we're definitely about to get gate crashers."

"Human?" Gajeel asked lowly, his expression darkening at the thought of people disrupting his wedding feast.

"Some of 'em at least." Natsu confirmed.

"Do you have reason to suspect it could be anything other than local kids causing mischief?" Bob asked tensely.

"Plenty." Gajeel grumbled, "But there ain't been a whisper about trouble yet."

"Yet being the operative term." Mirajane frowned, "Do you want someone to investigate?"

Gajeel opened his mouth to respond when a bubble of water suddenly encircled Lucy, surprising her and jerking her back.

"Attack!" Gajeel bellowed furiously, causing all their guests to jump as Lucy was dragged towards the far end of the pavilion despite her struggles against the water bubble. The path cleared to reveal a sad looking demoness with blue hair and several dark shapes around her.

"We are not here to attack." She intoned emotionlessly, "We have no quarrel with anyone here. We were merely sent to retrieve Lucy Heartfilia."

"Lucy Heartfilia's part of my coven." Gajeel snarled, his fangs elongating, "And my goddaughter. You're not taking her anywhere."

The demoness regarded the elder dispassionately, not seeming to care about the rage being shown. Clouds were rolling in and a showering rain began, dimming the lights and putting out the candles around them.

"Then that is most unfortunate, because I must insist she comes with us," The woman said calmly.

She turned to leave, bringing the suffocating Lucy with her in her bubble of water, not seeming to notice her struggles as she headed towards the ocean and he dark shadows of her companions filled the space between her and them.

She stopped short, blinking as she was suddenly unable to move by a thick coating of ice trapping her feet and ankles to the platform.

From across the dance floor, Gray was crouched down with his hands slammed flat against the floor and a stream of demonic ice trapping her in his hold.

"You aren't taking Lucy anywhere!" Gray thundered at the demoness, who looked at him in faint awe.

At least until a flaming fist came out of no where to slam into her jaw.

Her body shifted at once, Natsu's fist and arm phasing through her whole body. She regarded Natsu without interest, the small spark she showed Gray not transferred to him.

However it did give a small break in her concentration and the bubble containing Lucy popped.

Natsu yelped and scrambled forward, arms thrown out to cradled her head before she fell unceremoniously in a pile. He cradled her body and dragged her away from the annoyed looking demoness.

Blades of water hacked at her ankles until she was released from the icy bonds. She adjusted her parka around her throat, lifting up its collar high as she stepped out towards Natsu and Lucy.

He curled the unconscious Lucy over his shoulder and climbed to his feet, fists igniting into flames, "you want my mistress, you have to go through me!"

"Mistress?" The woman repeated, but there seemed to be a harder edge in her eyes, "You seem to care a great deal about your... mistress."

"Don't pay attention to them when I should be the one you're watching!" Gray's angry voice burst free.

The woman raised her hand, catching him in one of her bubbles and raising an eyebrow at him.

"Such a handsome mortal," she observed, "He must carry a touch of demon in his blood. His ice is particularly troublesome, and he hasn't the same regal bearings of an ice demon."

Gray struggled within the bubble, causing her hand to shake as his ice magic mixed in with her own water magic.

"Troublesome indeed," she let out a soft gasp at the way their Magic's blended in well with one another. She ducked around a flaming claw by Natsu, not seeing the sword that came an inch from her face.

Erza stood before her, eyes hard and steely.

"I've watched your magic demon," she said calmly, "you have a unique brand of full body water magic. However this sword I possess is very effective against demons such as yourself."

"And once Gray breaks free from your hold, he will not be as inclined to show mercy," Erza spoke coolly, her water empress spear held steady in her hands.

The demoness met Erza's eyes, and there was no surprise to the odd flush that decorated her cheeks at the push of Gray's magic into her own.

She took a soft breath and blinked at Erza, "the necromancer holds lots of friends for herself, but I am afraid I cannot back down."

Her grip tightened around Gray, and the slayer's expression shifted.

"You will have to use that sword if you find yourself daring enough while I have a hold on your... Gray," The demoness bargained.

Her expression shifted oddly and she looked over to where Gray was floating in genuine surprise, "What...?"

Gray stared back at her in identical shock. He wasn't sure what had happened, but when she'd tightened her grip at the same moment he'd shoved hard against her magic something had happened.

Something that was still happening.

Something that had every nerve singing in pleasure. The sensation rippled over him with every motion of her water orb, and his magic tingled under his skin.

What _was_ this?

The moment was shattered as Lucy pulled herself to her feet and pulled her keys.

"Erza's not the only one you have to worry about here." The blond growled, and slashed a key through the air, "Open! Gate of the lion! Leo!"

"An ascended spirit?" The demoness breathed in surprise as Leo appeared with a glare.

"It's rude to interrupt other people's parties." The lion growled, "Especially on occasions like this. And I don't appreciate you holding Lucy's boyfriend hostage."

"Her... boyfriend?" The demoness stuttered just as a violent surge of ice from her captive overwhelmed her grip on her water lock and shattered it. She stepped back slightly in mingled shock and fear.

"Yeah, you heard that right." Gray said as he landed, pushing aside the weird feeling that had startled him, "And you're not getting your hands on her."

The demoness's eyes narrowed, "We'll see about that!" She snapped, snapping her fingers and the wizards next to her surged forward.

The fight became quickly overwhelming, the sea of limbs and flailing arms and magic sparking and bursting out. Natsu, Erza and Gray all pressed in to protect Lucy. The four of them were a considerably powerful team and were able to hold off he water demoness and her allies.

At least until a metal spike came up from the earth, catching the water demoness off guard and causing her to stumble back.

Gajeel was advancing now, looking enraged by the whole mess with an equally angry looking Levy walking after him.

"Get your damp paws off my brats!" Gajeel thundered at the water demoness.

Her eyes widened and she threw up a hasty shield of water, only to gasp when he blew a hole right through it and caught her right in the shoulder.

Unprepared, she let out a cry of pain as she gripped the metal coming from her shoulder and she stumbled backwards. Blue eyes glared up at the unyielding Gajeel as he threw another round of those spikes, another catching her in the side as her allies began to break ranks and flee.

"Your water body can't sustain itself for extended periods," Gajeel growled at her as he advanced, grabbing her by the collar and yanking her up from where she had fallen in the sand.

Gray's eyes went wide as something in him told him to stop Gajeel. That it was _important_ he not kill the demoness. An odd thought coming from him of all people, but he surged forward a few steps.

It turned out not to mean anything though, as Gajeel's eyes narrowed critically on the demoness.

"You. You're half human," He growled at the woman, who stared at the elder vampire with the beginnings of terror in her eyes, "you're barely more than a child. How did you—"

His eyes fell to her throat, where a brand of dark lettering was burned into her pale skin. It was a collar, meant to entrap a demon, often used on those sold into slavery.

"You have a master," Gajeel growled in understanding, conflict flashing over his eyes.

That was all the opening she needed. The demoness arched her hand up to send boiling water in his face, causing the vampire to rear back in pain. Levy threw up a quick barrier to protect the others of her attention turned back to them, but it was clear she knew when she was beat.

She limped backwards towards the ocean, clutching her bleeding side and shoulder. Her lips trembled and her skin looked to be ashy in color.

"This is not over Ms. Heartfilia, my Master wishes for your presence. He did not mention it had to be in one piece," she warned.

Blue eyes drifted painfully over to Gray for a lingering moment before she slipped into the ocean and disappeared.

"Damn it," Gajeel burst out, turning towards the confused looking teenagers, "got away before I could trap her."

"Why does that matter," Natsu asked, looking Lucy over to make sure she was alright.

"Because she's a summoned demon Natsu, one like you," Gajeel growled at him, "which means her Master knows who started this attack on Lucy."

"It doesn't matter though, she wouldn't give up her master if she contracted with him," Natsu protested, not seeing what the point of capturing her alive would have been. If anyone had captured him and asked him to reveal Lucy's secrets, they would get no where. Anything which brought her harm was like poison to him.

"She would if she wasn't contracted with her master," Levy sighed and nodded to Gajeel, "I saw the markings too. And the script they made up around her throat."

"She denied a contract with her summoner, but he trapped her with a subjugation collar. There's a chance we could persuade her to help us," Levy sighed in frustration and lowered the barrier with a wave of her hand.

Erza looked around the wrecked beach, giving Levy an apologetic grimace, "Sorry about the mess on your wedding day."

Levy smiled at Erza and hugged her and Lucy, "I'm just glad everyone is okay!"

She looked around at her guests, "Well, that was hardly quite the excitement I was intending tonight!"

"It's not a vampire wedding without at least a fight." One of the Elders chuckled gamely as he forced a captured wizard to his knees, "I for one quite enjoyed myself. As this is your territory Lord Gajeel... what shall we do with them?"

"Let 'em go." Gajeel snorted with a wave, "They ain't strong enough to fight anyone here and win." He smirked, "Little Asca could probably take 'em down and she ain't even crawling yet!"

There was a ripple of laughter at that and Gajeel leaned forward to meet the terrified wizard's eyes, "Run back to your masters." He rumbled lowly, "If you dare after this failure. Tell them I recognized the stench of hell and corruption, and that their days are numbered."

The Elder raised an eyebrow at the warning but said nothing as he released the wizard, the others quickly following suit, and the cultists bolted into the night. He nodded at a couple of the younger vampires who had come with him and they discreetly moved to stand guard in case there were further interruptions.

"Alright everyone!" Gajeel announced, mentally filing the gesture away for consideration, "The interruption's over! Please take a couple minutes to orient yourselves and we'll bring out the cake!"

He signaled to the slightly wide eyed caterers, who nodded hastily and moved hastily to serve fresh drinks and hors d'oeuvres while the cake was set up. In moments the excitement settled as everyone returned to the party atmosphere. Though there wasn't a single person there who wasn't thinking about it.

And what it might imply.


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER 25

Despite the fiasco of the wedding, the honeymoon after that day went off without mostly a hitch. It was a month long vacation with just Gajeel and Levy, although after the cultists crashing the event they were hesitant to leave them alone.

Lucy hadn't wanted them to change their plans on account of her though, and so Alzack and Bisca along with Mirajane often took turns patrolling outside their home to make sure no one was going to get near Lucy.

Natsu for his part was on edge. More than once he picked up the scent of a cultist nearby. Clearly despite their spanking at the wedding they were unafraid to come near Lucy.

And they proved it, daring to edge in closer and closer during Gajeel's abscence.

It didn't matter for what reason they wanted Lucy. All it mattered was that they didn't get their hands on her.

The water demoness from before did not return, although it was clear her allies had not given up.

Thankfully Gajeel and Levy returned before another incident could break out. But it left Natsu with an unfortunate decision afterwards. It meant now it was time for him to leave.

He had held off as long as he could, but his surge was beginning to come on. He could feel it building within himself, and knew it got stronger with each passing day. Once it broke, it would cause an avalanche of reactions to skip down the change and wreck havoc on his body and anyone around him.

But Lucy also had that fierce lookin her eyes every time the cultists came up. And that made something in his blood boil with excitement. She was wanting to go after the cult and make them suffer.

And he very badly wanted to see that happen.

He surprised himself with his own bloodlust, the idea of Lucy doing it sending a delightful shiver through his body.

One he promptly smothered.

He was also concerned about her possibly getting overwhelmed by the idea of tackling their whole network. And he wouldn't be around to help her.

It wasn't a thought he liked particularly. Even with looking forward to getting away from Lucy and Gray slobbering on each other he'd never been eager to leave her side. And with a clear and present threat he liked it even less.

Unfortunately, he didn't have much choice.

His father had been very clear about the bad things that could, and would, happen if they weren't careful with his adult surges. He couldn't risk Lucy if he lost control during one.

He shook his head as he watched Lucy frowning at her parent's police files out of the corner of his eye and quickly mixed the chocolate and milk he'd melted together. He doctored the mugs before heading over to the kitchen table to set one down in front of her.

"What's your plan?" He asked as he sat down, taking a long sip out of his, "I know you've got one."

She sighed as she took a sip of her own, and he grinned at the soft feeling of pleasure, "I don't know." She admitted, "Part of me wants to go out there and track them all down and make them pay right now, but the rest of me keeps screaming that I don't have any idea how to do that. These are the people who have methodically hunted my entire family for generations."

She flipped the files closed and pushed them away slightly in frustration, "Different faces same methods and tactics. How am I supposed to fight against that?"

Natsu frowned slightly as he mulled the problem over, "Well, who would be going with you?"

Lucy blinked a little and Natsu snorted out a small laugh, "C'mon Luce… you weren't really thinking of going after these guys yourself were you?" A chill crept up his spine at her surprise, "Were you?"

She shook herself out of her surprise, "Ah no!" She exclaimed, "I know that's not an option! I just... somehow didn't think about anyone else when I was planning this."

Natsu shot her a mildly suspicious look, but let it go as he leaned back again, "Alright then, who would you pick to watch your back while you're hunting?"

"Erza, Gray, and Mira." Lucy replied without hesitation, "Though Mira's still taking care of her siblings."

Natsu nodded approvingly, "Good group." He agreed, certainly the ones he would trust most to protect her in his absence, "Maybe you could start with learning how Erza and the Snowman hunt? If we're gonna start taking jobs after I get back you gotta know that anyway right? If you team up with them you could learn the ropes and keep your ear to the ground for rumors."

He grinned as Lucy's expression suddenly turned into one of intense thought, "Yes." She breathed, "I need to establish myself as independent anyway." She frowned slightly, "Levy won't ever let me not graduate, which will cut into hunting time but..."

But she could still work weekends and summer easily enough.

Excitement coursed through her at the idea. She'd just turned seventeen, and she was getting tired of sitting around. As much as she loved her mother she would _not_ make the same choices. She would not sit and wait for the enemy to trap her and overwhelm her. Maybe it would've been different if she'd been older, married, and had a child, but she didn't.

And she was determined not to live her life in fear.

"Good," Natsu gave her a grin and then stepped back from her, his head cocked to one side, "Alright then, I'm satisfied you've got a good plan in place. Don't forget Levy's been working on that legal guild idea for a while too."

He gave her an amused look, "you gonna say goodbye?"

"Goodbye?" Lucy asked him back, her eyes going wide as she looked past him to the door and to where his bag was leaning by it.

"Wait you're leaving? Now?" Lucy protested and scrambled to her feet, "No Natsu you can't leave right away!"

He raised an eyebrow at her, waiting for her stilted reasoning as to why he couldn't leave. But when she gave none except for staring blankly at him, he gave her a somewhat meek smile.

"I figured it would be easier than a drawn out goodbye with everyone making a fuss about it," Natsu admitted and stuck his hands in his pocket.

"But what about graduation?" Lucy protested and Natsu snorted at her.

"I'm a demon Lucy, I'm not exactly going to be studying to be an engineer or the CEO of my own company," he gave her that crooked little grin that made her want to slap him, "I took my final exams already so I'm good to go. I'm not going to be able to walk anyway before my first surge comes on."

"So this is really going to be goodbye then?" Lucy asked him in a quiet voice, "For three whole years?"

"Yeah, but it'll go by in a breeze. And you'll have the others to keep you company," Natsu found himself with an armful of Lucy, squeezing her body to him tight. Her arms were around his neck, secure and firm.

"I'm always a call away," Natsu growled to her, "if you guys get into a sticky situation and need a little bit of extra firepower, just call me back to your side. I'll come in a second."

Lucy nodded into his shirt, "I will you jerk. But you better come back home to me in one piece at the end of those three years. Got it?"

"Don't worry Blondie." Gajeel growled as he stepped out of his and Levy's bedroom with a bulging pack of his own, "I'll make sure he doesn't blow himself to pieces."

Lucy's grip tightened a fraction and Natsu let out a soothing growl, "I promise Lucy." He murmured into her ear, "I promise I'll get stronger and come back to you in one piece." He shifted a little so he could press his forehead against hers, "And I'll call every night so we can talk."

A small smile made its way across Lucy's face, "You better." She replied, her voice thick with emotion, "It's not going to be the same without you here."

"You won't get rid of me once I come back." Natsu promised as Gajeel and Levy gave each other a lingering kiss before the vampire shouldered his pack and moved over to the door.

"C'mon Salamander." He grunted roughly, though not unkindly, "We've got a plane to catch."

Natsu nodded and reluctantly pulled himself away from Lucy and her sweet embrace, "Three years." He promised her, and flashed her a grin, "Maybe I can make it back for your birthday."

Lucy tried to smile around the tears filling her eyes and nodded, "Best birthday present ever." She agreed, "I'm going to get stronger too! Just you wait!"

"I can't wait to see it Luce." He replied sincerely as Gajeel pulled the door open and they slipped through it.

He tried not to grimace as he heard her breath catch as soon as the door closed and the tears start up shortly afterwards.

-::-

Much further away, in the land which existed between the veil of the living and dead, walked the familiar shape of a man with dark blue hair.

Jellal of the Amazons studied the barrier between life and death, testing its strengths as he secured himself in the knowledge that it was undamaged.

Before he began his process of rebuilding this gossamer net, it had several holes punctured in it due to the meddling of those who practiced the dark arts of necromancy.

Such as he did.

Now though he worked to remedy the damage he, and others had done to the careful balance. He would never touch necromancy again as a result, but that didn't mean he would sit on his hands as the damage he caused escalated into damning levels.

And it didn't hurt either when he warned away the people who sought to undo the work he had done to heal the net.

It was slow work, and didn't make up for the damage he had done or lives he had taken. But it brought him one step closer to his beloved.

—::—

Gajeel thought the timing of their departure was something short of a godsend. No sooner had they arrived at their first location did Natsu drop to his knees as the sudden swell of his first adulthood surge hit him. Gajeel was unlikely to forget the panicked expression on Natsu's face as his lungs filled with smoke and he clawed at his chest for air.

For all the strength that Apocolypse dragons possessed, they had to pay several high prices for that power. One of which was their adult surges, which unlike the ones in their youth, aimed to shape the dragons body for transformation and their magic.

Natsu was helpless to do anything but suffer through it as his lungs were the first to be forced through the change as his power built and peaked in an earth shaking surge.

Once the worst of it was over though, Natsu was left cringing through the after effects as he limped around, drained of magic. This was the purpose for Gajeel. At the beginning Natsu would be too weak to protect himself after his surges. It was a prime moment for him to be hunted down if anyone knew what was happening to him.

Of course Natsu didn't let that get him down and he investigated their area to find something squeaking frantically in the bushes.

It was an injured cat, a unique shade of blue which reminded him of Levy's hair and filled Gajeel with an odd sense of homesickness. It was no doubt fae in origin, but the feline looked sick and only a couple of years old.

Natsu scooped the tiny thing up with hands so gentle Gajeel hasn't thought it was possible for him. For as much as he related to Natsu being a bull in a china cabinet, he was far better at taking care of things than he thought.

"Hey little buddy," Natsu said hoarsely, his voice ragged and much deeper than it had been before thanks to the change in his throat and lungs.

"Not doing so good?" Natsu cooed to the cat, who coughed weakly into Natsu's shirt, "that's okay pal. I've got ya."

To Gajeel's amazement, Natsu nursed the little cat back from the brink of death. The cat, once recovered, became an instant and steadfast friend to Natsu, glued at the hip and seeming to have always belonged there.

They were also especially annoying when they hung out together. Which was always.

The cat called himself Happy, and he was perfectly content to stay with them on their travels. Happy shared every meal with Natsu and stayed curled up in his bed with him when they went to sleep. And Natsu found himself with a perfect audience to regale the little cat with as many stories about his friends as possible.

When Gajeel noticed the stories leaned heavily towards Lucy, he didn't mention it. Happy on the other hand was ruthless and insisted that Natsu liiiiiiiiiiked her.

A tease, Gajeel noted, which he never denied.

The relationship was mutually beneficial, because in the months that followed, Gajeel found that Natsu recovered from his surges much faster with Happy's company.

And when anything so much as sniffed at Happy the wrong way, Natsu would gladly protect the cat with his life.

Which was fortunate as the surges were steadily getting worse.

As Igneel had promised, it wasn't long before they had to move further afield to keep from damaging any of the local populace. Though the times in between were probably worse. More than once Gajeel had been forced to feed Natsu's bloodlust immediately afterwards or risk the demon going into another frenzy.

Fortunately, that hunger had awoken the same time as his sexual one, and a prolonged spar seemed to be every bit as satisfying. It kept Natsu fed properly until his energy evened out enough for them to make a supply run to the nearest village or town.

Once they were there, Gajeel would usually let them stay a night so Natsu could feed his other appetites. He didn't much like it, but he'd long since accepted his young ward turned brother didn't have the luxury of a proper courtship. Not currently anyway.

He was grateful for the international phone though. Natsu seemed to recover faster when he got to talk to Lucy and the rest.

He would never admit it worked wonders for his own sanity as well.

-::-

"I'm glad to see you up and around again!" Lucy gushed into her phone, "Gajeel said this one was especially bad.

"Yeah." Natsu groaned, "I'm still sore to be honest. This one broke a lot of my bones and put them back together. Strengthening them if I remember what dad said right."

"He cried like a little baby!" Happy cackled from the background.

"Shut up!" Natsu huffed, "I did not!"

Lucy giggled a little at the by play, "Well at least it's over and done with." She soothed him, "How far along are you?"

"We're not sure exactly." Natsu replied, "But Gajeel thinks it's getting close to halfway, and I think he's right. All this time my body's been getting ready to be able to change. Once I can do that it'll be the halfway point. The surges will be power only and not physical." He grimaced a bit, "I'll still be stuck out here training until they stop, but I won't feel like an overcooked noodle at the end at least."

He cocked his head, "How's your hunt going?"

Lucy sighed a bit in frustration, "Both good and bad." She admitted, "I've been learning a lot. Especially since we took that trip to Galuna." She grinned, "You know how they made us honorary Amazons for what we did for Jellal? Well they insisted that meant I get some Amazonian training."

"Yeah?" Natsu's expression lit up, "What'd they teach ya?"

"How to handle a whip for one thing." Lucy giggled, "And they helped me improve my hand to hand. I also got a few lessons from the clergy, and managed to make a contract with Sagittarius while I was there!"

She frowned a little as she leaned back in her chair a bit, "The one thing it _didn't_ do was help me with that scroll Jellal gave me. Their celestial magic is fascinating, but so very different from what I do." She shook her head, "And yet I feel like I'm missing something obvious."

"You're the smartest necromancer I know." Natsu pointed out reasonably, "I'm pretty sure you'll get the idea eventually." He looked off screen and grimace, "Sorry Luce I gotta go. Gajeel says it's time for a supply run."

"Alright." Lucy smiled, "You take care and call me again when you get a chance?"

"You bet!" Natsu beamed, "Tomorrow if I don't surge! Promise!"

The call ended and Lucy smiled fondly at the screen for several moments. It was moments like these she missed her demon the most. Though she was pretty sure it would be worse if they couldn't talk at all.

She looked up from the fire where Gray sat and joined her, angling a soda towards her with a jaunty grin. She accepted it with a smile and cracked the tab open.

"So hows the pyro doin' any better than yesterday?" Gray asked, and Lucy was amused to see the genuine concern on his face. Oh how far he had come.

"Yeah, he's sore but he's making progress," Lucy bit her bottom lip and averted her gaze from Gray. He, with all his sharpness, picked up quickly on the way her eyes turned from him.

It caused a slightly awkward air to grow between them as an aware sort of silence stretched over the space.

"Right, so..." Gray coughed and glanced at his girlfriend, who was trying to fiddle with her can and shoot nervous little glances at him.

He sighed heavily and dropped his own drink, not at all wanting to beat around the bush for something as important as this.

They both had felt the shift in the air between them. The attraction that had been here before had simmered into a soft affection and even just an easy companionship. Sure, they had experimented together in the past, back when their passions had been high enough to match their desires.

But now it was different, and those passions had all but blown out.

"Come on Lucy, let's not do this awkward thing where we stop talking to one another," Gray pulled on her cheek, causing her to shriek in surprise and flail at him. He smiled at her and let go at once.

"We're friends right?" He tried.

Lucy blinked at him, but slowly nodded as she realized what he was saying. She have him a shy, almost apologetic look.

"I think that might be he problem Gray. We're just really good friends," Lucy sighed.

"Two good friends with excellent tastes," Gray lead in with a wink.

"That's true, you are... really attractive," Lucy couldn't help but give him an admiring look. Gray let out an embarrassed sounding laugh and lightly elbowed her back.

"Look whose talking, you could tame a dragon with those eyelashes alone," Gray smirked at her, but it faltered a little bit, "but it's not right for either of us, huh?"

Lucy blinked at him, the sense of relief that rushed through her at his quiet observation almost made her lightheaded.

"Yeah. You're right. It's not," she agreed, "we make too good of friends for us to be anything else."

Gray grinned back at her and slung an arm around her shoulders to squeeze her to his side.

"Good. Now quit acting all weird around me like you're afraid you're going to shatter my heart into a million pieces or something dramatically Shakespearean," Gray snorted.

"See if I'm sensitive to your feelings again." Lucy huffed, but a small smile was playing around her side as she leaned into him.

This was better. More than that it was nice. It was relaxing to cuddle into him without any of the stress of trying to muster up enthusiasm for playing. Which, by itself, was a really big clue their romance had fizzled. Especially for her.

Like all mages everywhere, she'd gone though something of her own power surge when she'd turned eighteen. It hadn't been anything like Natsu's, but it had signaled her full maturity all the same. And with it had come the adult side of necromancy. The side she'd never really thought much about.

Mostly because it had never bothered her the way her family journals and memories insisted it would.

She'd thought for a long time she simply wasn't powerful enough for it to.

Her eighteenth birthday had proved how completely false that was.

Life energy now simmered just under her skin, ready to leap to her call at a moment's notice, and with it came a nearly overwhelming need to discharge it and create new life with it.

It had driven her insane in the beginning, and with the passion gone between her and Gray it would again if she wasn't careful. Fortunately, dealing with the problem was possible on her own. Even if it wasn't as satisfying.

"So are you gonna start dating again between missions?" Gray asked curiously, his fingers trailing over her arm, and she spared a brief wish that he was warmer.

"Probably." She admitted reluctantly, "Or try to anyway. I think I might take a break for a while though. We're just so busy with the cultists... it wouldn't be fair."

He nodded thoughtfully, "Are you going to be okay with that though?" He asked in concern, "With your magic and everything?"

Lucy flashed him a wry smirk, "I'll be fine on _that_ front. I'm not like Natsu where I _have_ to have a partner."

She wished she had more to show for her adventures with the others like Natsu did. She had been pouring over the scrolls and sparring with Erza and Gray whenever she had a chance, but she still felt like there was something out of her reach.

Levy told her to give it some time, but she admitted to a little bit of impatience. There was still so much that Lucy didn't know, so much she knew she could find out.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when Levy let out an excited shout, throwing her out of her thoughts. Erza snorted awake from inside her sleeping bag, sword drawn and still somehow managing to look menacing with her blanket draped over her head and pillow plastered to her breastplate.

"Levy! Gods what's the matter?!" Gray demanded, looking at the older of them like she had lost her damn mind. Lucy secretly shared the thought and gave Levy a worried look, wondering if perhaps all this time spent separated from Gajeel had finally snuck up on her.

However Levy turned her bright smile on them and held up her lacrima device where it showed a new letter in her inbox.

"My request for a neutral aligned guild was finally approved!" Levy burst out, looking overjoyed by the achievement, "After the Little incident with Jellal's tower, I redoubled my efforts to show how effective it could be to have mages of all backgrounds come together despite their Magic's roots in different philosophies."

"And they actually bought that?" Gray asked, looking at her in shock as Erza drew in closer.

"Well no, but it's hard to argue with proof," Levy huffed and set her hands on her hips.

"You guys really outshone yourselves with all your teamwork and made it much easier to sell this to the council. It doesn't hurt that they're pretty superstitious when it comes to fae so they might have gotten it into their heads that I would curse their children or something," Levy rambled.

"It looks as if they've put in a caveat in their approval," Erza noted, "they expect the guild to be run by an established light mage to ensure that it falls within the realm of a 'good' guild."

Lucy sagged in disappointment, "so in other words, that's their polite way of telling us to go play in traffic. Where are we going to find an established light mage who can lead a guild? Master Bob is the only one I know of, but he already has Blue Pegasus."

Levy wagged a finger at Lucy and shook her head, "Don't count out us lily-white light aligned yet! There's plenty of us that have a streak of mischief!"

"There's a man I met once several years ago when I was on the run from Twilight Ogre," Levy grinned at them, latching onto the momentum with both hands, "I say we hunt him down and convince him to help us."

"And who is this man that you would have lead us in a new guild?" Erza asked curiously.

"Someone I think we've all met at least once, save for you your Majesty," Levy turned towards Erza and set her hands together, "He calls himself Makarov, one of the Wizard saints."

"At the time when he rescued me from Twilight Ogre, I had no idea who he was. It was only after speaking with Master Bob did I realize," Levy admitted.

Gray's eyes widened as he vaguely remembered the red headed man who was on a journey to find his children. How he had dropped him off at an old man's house. A man named Makarov.

And a man that he could remember Gildarts, an extremely powerful mage, treating him with respect.

"You sure he'd be interested in us?" He asked, "I mean, if he's gone out of his way to stay out of sight he might not want to come back."

"It's always a possibility." Levy conceded, "But we won't know for sure until we ask. And even if he says no there's a chance he could know someone who would be interested."

"So how are we going to find him?" Lucy asked, "It's not really something we can just ask most of the light guilds about."

"I think he's friends with Master Bob." Levy replied, "He may keep in touch. It's a place to start anyway."

"Jura from Lamia Scale might know too." Gray mused thoughtfully, "He's a Wizard Saint too, and that's probably not a real big club."

"That's two potential leads then." Erza nodded approvingly, "Once we're done with this mission we can seek them out."

"Hmph." Lucy huffed, "At this rate we might as well go now. There hasn't been so much as a sign of these cultists or Ultear in weeks. Not even a mildly irritated spirit."

Erza dropped her hand on Lucy's shoulder, "Have faith." She soothed, "We've narrowed the area considerably for this cell. We'll find the dogs and deal with them."

Lucy flashed her a smile, "I know. I'm just... frustrated." She shook her head, "We've been at this for over a year and every time we think we've made progress those jerks show up again. I hate it."

"It's gonna take time." Gray reminded her, "You know that. Between us, Doranboldt, and Mira we've been systematically taking their bases out. They've gotta be getting desperate by now. And hey you've come a really long way in the last year too you know." He flashed her a grin, "You've made contracts with ten of the twelve zodiac spirits and some of the lesser ones. That's no small thing Lucy."

"Gray's right." Levy replied, "Try not to worry so much about it. We're not going to let those robed jerks get their hands on you!"

Lucy flushed a bit and smiled, "Thanks guys." She glanced at the time and a sudden yawn hit her, "I should probably go to bed."

"Indeed." Erza agreed, "Rest. I'll take first watch."

Lucy smiled as the redhead plopped herself down and pulled out a whetstone. It was comforting in a way, and she resolved to stop worrying so much and just keep moving forward. That was the only way to go after all.


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER 26

It had taken several months back and forth traveling on the words of breathy rumors and heresy for Lucy to get even slightly close to their target of Makarov. One thing was for certain, when he didn't want to be found, he made it damn near impossible for anyone to track him.

Even master Bob, who was one of his closest friends had no idea where he could have disappeared to. He claimed Makarov sort of appeared when he wanted to, and not before then. Him and his mysterious grandson.

Now they were closer to Makarov than they ever had dreamed of being. Lucy was almost hopping with excitement, Erza walking with purposeful strides, and Gray slouching less than usual.

They made it to a small looking cottage by the side of the road, Gray setting a hand on the white fence that surrounded it.

"This is the place old man Gildarts took me and Lyon when he found us," Gray marveled, somewhat awed by the memory of the place where he had been taken in before joining Lamia Scale.

"Funny, I don't remember it being here before though," Gray frowned, looking around at the unfamiliar surroundings.

"Likely because of the magic placed on the home," Levy smiled at him, walking past through the gate ahead of them, "it's meant to be folded up and carried from place to place. They're nomads."

"Powerful magic, yet very elegant," Erza said, impressed, "it employs a similar technique to what I use to store my armors and swords."

"And yet you can't figure out a way to make your luggage smaller," Gray groaned and looked at the massive cart Erza tugged behind her.

Before Erza could murder her adopted brother, Lucy edged between the hunters with her hands raised, "Come on you two. Let's go talk to this Makarov so we can get back to finding that cult. I want to follow up on Natsu's lead."

Her favorite demon had called her a few days ago, sounding exhausted but the feel of victory heavy in his silky voice.

He had informed Lucy that he had just gotten through kicking the ass of a man named Zancrow who possessed a unique brand of fire that burned even Natsu.

Until he apparently figured out how to eat it.

Zancrow had been a high end lieutenant for the very cultists that Lucy was hunting, and he had provided information concerning their leader's position.

Hades.

Likely he was gone already, but there was always a chance that someone else was still there to provide them enough of a lead to follow his breadcrumbs.

Lucy was torn between wanting to pursue Makarov, who they had finally nailed down, or go after the fleeting rumors of Hades.

She didn't want to be rude to the old man, or their dream of a guild. It was something she desperately wanted to see happen. She was just tired of living with cultists hanging over her head. How Gajeel had put them down even temporarily was honestly beyond her.

However, the decision had already been made for her since they were here, and she had no intention of leaving without the others.

She followed Levy as they walked up to the door and politely tapped on it.

There was a moment's silence before the door cracked open and an old man Lucy instantly recognized appeared with a warm smile.

"It's you!" She blurted in surprise and immediately flushed brightly, "Er, sorry... that um, didn't come out right."

"You don't say Lu." Levy said dryly, but they were interrupted as the man laughed brightly at them.

"I'm pleased you remember me Miss Heartfilia." He greeted, "I didn't think you would considering the circumstances of our meeting." He looked around, "Well... this is quite an eclectic blast from my past." He pushed the door open invitingly, "Do come in. You must've been quite determined to see me if you're all the way out here."

"Thank you Master Makarov." Levy smiled sheepishly as they filed in, checking slightly as they found what had to be Makarov's grandson eyeing them curiously from where he was cleaning up some dishes.

"Leave off the dishes for now Laxus." Makarov said, "And help me get some drinks for our guests would you?"

"I got it gramps." Laxus drawled with a careless wave, "Go sit down."

"We're terribly sorry to intrude." Levy said as Makarov led them to the small dining table and waved for them to sit down, "But you were the first person we thought of that might be able to help with our problem."

"And what problem might that be?" Makarov asked as Laxus joined them and passed drinks around.

"Well... perhaps it would be better for you to read this for yourself." Levy replied and handed over both their proposed guild charter and the council's response to the application.

Makarov hummed thoughtfully as he read through both sets of papers carefully and passed them on to Laxus, "I see. So you're hunting for an established light wizard to lead your guild, but you've all already experienced how pig headed many light wizards are so you want one who is more open."

"Are you serious?" Laxus breathed in shocked awe, "You really got those crusty old men to sign off on a guild? How?"

"I'm sure you heard the news about Jellal and the tower of heaven?" Levy asked, "The one that caused so much damage around Akane?"

They nodded and Levy nodded towards the other three, "They were three of the four people to bring it down. A necromancer, an Amazon queen, a devil slayer, and a demon all worked together on that. It's proof that diverse backgrounds _can_ work together effectively."

Makarov chuckled at that, "Something that is no doubt making waves on both sides." He smirked, "Well played young Levy. That's a move worthy of your ancestors." He hummed slightly and looked at his grandson, "What do you think m'boy? You interested in settling down in a grey guild?"

"What about Magnolia?" Laxus asked curiously, "How open are the people there to this?"

"More open than you might think." Levy assured him, "We have a werewolf pair and their new daughter living up at the converted windmill and a family of half demon siblings as well as these three, Natsu, and Gajeel."

"Natsu being your demon I presume." Makarov eyed Lucy shrewdly, "I'm not sure I dare ask how old you were when you made a deal with him."

Lucy's lips twitched upwards, "Ten." She replied in amusement, "It was just after my mom's death. I wanted a friend and Natsu answered my call. We made a deal to be best friends forever and for him to always protect me."

"So how come he ain't with you?" Laxus asked and Lucy raised an eyebrow at the genuine curiosity in his eyes.

She shrugged lightly, "Natsu was my age when I summoned him." She replied carefully, "He's had to go deal with demon puberty and everything that goes with it. He'll be back once that's over."

Laxus sucked in a surprised breath at that, "An apocalypse dragon..." He breathed, "I thought all but one had died out..."

Lucy stiffened in shock, her eyes flashing wide to Levy for an explanation on how this man seemed to be able to put together the information so quickly.

At her panicked expression, Laxus grunted at her, "Relax. I'm not a hunter or anything."

"Laxus is a large reason why I sit on the side of the fence I do," Makarov admitted and gave his grandson an annoyed look, but it was clear there was deep affection there.

"My son attempted to dabble in necromancy, an art he had no talent in," Makarov said without compliment, "He sought to summon an Apocolypse Dragon from beyond the grave and sell the soul of my grandson while he was still in the womb to take on the abilities of the dragons."

"That—That can be done?" Lucy gasped, horrified over the perversion to her magic. The more she heard about dark necromancers, the more she understood the fear.

So many wished to use their powers to manipulate others, both alive and dead.

"Not in the way he thought, Apocolypse Dragons are too powerful while alive for their physical bodies to be resurrected, however their spirits can be called on. Luckily the dragon that responded to Ivan's request had no desire to devour the soul of an unborn child," Makarov sighed.

"The dragon gave up its own spirit and identity to stay within my body," Laxus gave Lucy a careful look. There was a clear hesitation in his eyes over how he and the dragon had both technically cheated death.

"If he didn't do so, my soul would have died," Laxus continued, "But the cost was that we are now... one being."

"You don't feel like a demon, I wouldn't have pegged you as one if you hadn't told us," Gray frowned.

"Because he's a human with the soul of a demon," Makarov said with a warning edge, the quiet threat that things would very swiftly become sour if they spoke ill of his grandson, "he's very familiar with Apocolypse dragons and their habits as a result..."

"We mean no disrespect." Erza interjected, "Gray's senses are simply sharper than most. He's normally very quick to pick up on demons or even those who are possessed by them." She looked at Lucy in concern, "Is this anything like what happened with Natsu?"

Lucy frowned slightly and studied Laxus contemplatively, "I don't think so." She replied, "Natsu willingly hosted his parent's souls after the mess at the tower, but his was strong enough to withstand the strain without a problem." She reached out her hands and smiled at Laxus, "May I take your hand? I promise I won't do anything to hurt you."

Laxus and Makarov exchanged glanced before the large blond reached out and placed his hand in Lucy's. Immediately her eyes slid shut and a soft gold glow wreathed their hands.

"His state is completely stable." She reported after a moment, "His soul is in fine condition." She smiled softly as she opened her eyes and looked up at Laxus, "Though there's more human in you than you might think. Whoever your dragon was, and I'm convinced he was probably one of Igneel and Grandine's siblings, he knew what he was doing."

"What did he do?" Laxus asked, barely breathing at the thought he was more human than they'd thought.

"Effectively an artificial rebirth." Lucy replied, "That's advanced and complex magic. I can't even imagine how you would do that. However, it's the only thing that explains what I'm seeing in you. A soul that's half human and half dragon. Perfectly merged in every way, but unlike a true rebirth you remember your past." She patted his hand, "He didn't sacrifice his own self exactly. But neither did you survive."

"He forced us both to be reborn in that moment." Laxus rumbled as Lucy groped a little for how to explain it, "Our old selves died and a new Laxus was born."

"Essentially." Lucy agreed, "That's why your condition's stable. It's about the _only_ way such a thing could remain stable." She smiled, "Regardless of what your grandfather says today about Fairy Tail... would you let me pick your brain? Natsu is kind of flying blind regarding his own people. Acnologia wasn't a reliable source and he only had a couple weeks or so with his parents before I had to send them on."

Laxus answered with his own smile, inordinately pleased with the knowledge that his dragon might still be in the afterlife and he would get to thank the scaled bastard one day, "Sure thing."

It felt like the least he could do really.

"Well isn't that interesting," Makarov noted the interaction with barely concealed interest, "Laxus isn't what you would call the most _forthgiving_ of information."

"He must like you," Makarov winked at Lucy, causing Laxus to give his grandfather an annoyed glare.

"To be honest, I'm not sure how successful a venture like this would be," Makarov said after a long moment of once more reviewing the documents, "And I had wanted to avoid ever getting involved with council dealings again."

He tapped his fingers together and looked at the hopeful faces gathered around him, "You all have worked very hard to get where you are, and it would certainly be a shame if this was where you couldn't go on."

He let out an exhausted sigh, "I guess I'm coming out of retirement to be your brats Master."

Levy let out an excited shout, the other three unleashing similar shrieks and shouts of joy. Laxus seemed to cringe at the noise but looked amused nonetheless.

"Now I will of course have rules before we just jump right into this," Makarov said sternly, "I once knew a man who wanted something similar, but he let his ideals slip out of control. He became a dark mage."

"I'm sure you've heard of him before," Makarov sighed, "His name was Precht, and once he was a wise and kind man."

"Now he has abandoned that name and lives to shape the world into what he believes it should look like," Makarov frowned, "He and his guild, Grimoire Heart."

The four immediately exchanged worried looks, the name of the guild having come up when Natsu reported back to him about his fight with Zancrow. Grimoire Heart, the nest of the cultists.

And their guild master was Hades.

"Sir," Lucy tried, her heart hammering at the sudden lead she had no idea they might have stumbled on, "Do you happen to know where this Precht is?"

Makarov eyed her intently for a moment before his expression softened into regret, "I'm afraid not." He replied regretfully, "At least, not recently. Grimoire Heart is a mobile guild. They travel by airship. Which makes tracking them down at any given time extremely difficult."

Lucy's shoulders droop. Why could she _never_ catch a break with this?

A cool hand dropped onto her shoulder and she looked up at Gray, "Hey, we'll find him." He replied, "No matter how long it takes."

"I don't want to spend the rest of my life dealing with this though!" Lucy burst out in frustration, "I just want to live my life! Is that so much to ask?!"

"Of course it's not Lu!" Levy assured her, "But we knew going in that this would be a long-term problem. And we _have_ made progress."

"Um, not to interrupt or anything..." Laxus spoke up, confusion all over his face, "But what's going on?"

Lucy sighed and rubbed her eyes tiredly, "My name's Lucy Heartfilia." She said quietly, "I'm a direct descendant of Anna Heartfilia. And for the last four hundred years Acnologia's cultists have been hunting my family down one by one."

She stared down into her cup, "For me, it was my mom first when I was little. Then it was my dad two years later. Now they're after me. After Natsu had to leave for his adult surges with Gajeel, the four of us started tracking down the cultist network. Gajeel had done it once before, but he was never able to find their leaders. Grimoire Heart."

She looked up at the pair, "I admit I wanted to hunt them down not long after the tower. As revenge for my parents. But when they attacked Levy and Gajeel's wedding..." She shook her head "I don't want to live my life constantly looking over my shoulder the way my mom did. I want this to end."

"It'll never truly end until Acnologia is dead child." Makarov said gravely, "Nevertheless, you have every right to want what peace you can get. Though I'm not certain you're going about this entirely the right way."

"What do you mean?" Levy asked and Makarov cocked his head slightly at her.

"Grimoire Heart is not an opponent to be taken lightly." He informed her gravely, "I've no doubt of your conviction, but rushing into a conflict at the first sign of them is little better than suicide no matter how strong you are. You will need your guild beside you if you hope to prevail."

He turned his gaze to Lucy, "Are you willing to do that?" He asked, "To put your desire for revenge and freedom on hold to build something much greater than that? So that when the time comes, and come it will, Grimoire Heart will face an army?"

Lucy gaped a little at the straight forward and even way he spoke. He cut right to the heart of the issue and put a balm right on the open wound of frustration that had welled within her.

The thought was staggering, to rely on other people for a fight that had no connection to them.

"I can't ask others to fight for me," Lucy said softly, frowning a bit at the older man.

"And yet you have your companions here," Makarov spoke with a smile that almost caught Lucy flat-footed.

Almost. "Each person here has their own reason to want to fight Grimoire Heart," Lucy crossed her arms, "I'm not interested in building a guild so they will serve as my army against a dark guild."

And it was at that point, Lucy felt as if she walked into a verbal trap. With the way Makarov smiled even wider at her, she felt almost as if that pretty balm he had spoken against her soul had an actual basis in reality.

"My dear, it pains me that you do not know this, but your guild will never let you fight alone," Makarov reached out to gather her hands in his, "If you make a guild, you are forging a family. A family that will live and die for one another against any enemy."

"It is not always the case," Makarov gave Levy an apologetic look, "But that is the basis on which guilds are built."

He looked at Erza, "Even if you did not have a vested interest in this fight, would you allow Lucy to go into battle alone?"

"Absolutely not," Erza responded without hesitation and Gray looked offended that it had even been suggested, "She will always have my sword."

Gray cracked his knuckles, "No one is laying a hand on her with us around."

Lucy couldn't help the affectionate warmth that saturated her face at the resounding faith and steadiness of her friends. She felt Levy reach around and squeeze her shoulders, looking over at her with a soft smile.

Makarov nodded in approval.

"You already have an excellent start," the man gave her a sunny smile, "focus on your guild for now Lucy. The battles will come in time, and you will be ready for it. You have been alone for long enough there are so few you trust."

"But perhaps it is time to start to change that?" He asked her.

"Perhaps it is time to start..." Makarov looked over the paperwork again, breaking eye contact, "now what was the name of this guild again..?"

"Fairy tail," Levy interjected, a crooked grin on her face.

"After your heritage no doubt," Makarov gave her a knowing look, "and that old rumor of their tails?"

The answering nod caused the old man to chuckle, his eyes moving fondly to Lucy.

"So what do you say?" He asked her, "will you help us start this crazy dream of yours and put away your fight for now?"

Lucy bit her lip, the allure of the guild significant on its own. But he was right. One day, and one day soon the battle was going to come for her.

There was no use racing to the finish line. Not when there was something productive she could be doing for her friends instead.

A safe place for them all...

The beautiful lie Jellal had believed, but made into reality in their little town. A neutral guild.

She took Makarov's hand, grasping it firm and her heart leaping as he answered her smile.

"To a new adventure then," Lucy promised.


	27. Chapter 27

CHAPTER 27

"Are you serious?!" Natsu exclaimed into the phone, "You've got recruits already?!"

Lucy laughed and nodded, "Yep! They're practically popping out of the woodwork now that the guild's official! Master Makarov is being really careful screening them though. He doesn't want anyone to join who's just here to spy on us or anything."

"Man this sucks!" Natsu huffed, "I wanna fight them all already!"

"You're not supposed to be fighting them at all!" Lucy scolded, "Master Makarov says guilds are supposed to be like family."

"So's Gajeel and that doesn't stop me." Natsu pointed out reasonably, "Not that I'll be fighting him anymore for a while."

"Now Natsu..." Happy huffed in the background, "You know you still need to settle into your power."

"I know that!" Natsu huffed, "But cool stuff is happening back home!"

Lucy giggled, "I can introduce you if you like?" She offered, "I'm not far from the construction site where we're building the new guild hall."

"Nah." Natsu shook his head, "I'd rather see it all put together." He grinned, "I'm curious about these new people though..."

Lucy smiled at the lead in, "Well, everyone already here in Magnolia joined of course. Then there's Master Makarov and Laxus of course. Not long after the word spread we picked up a dark fae, Freed, a half-fae half-gorgon, Evergreen, and another necromancer named Bigslow."

Natsu's eyebrows rose to his hairline, "A necromancer for real? He's not crazy?"

"Well I wouldn't say _that_ exactly..." Lucy drawled with a wry look, "But he's not dark. He actually devotes his energy towards helping ghosts with unfinished business pass on."

And hadn't _that_ been a crazy meeting. She'd been there for the trio's application to join and had just about had a heart attack when the crazy eyed man had gleefully introduced his 'babies'. She'd almost started a fight when he'd mentioned the souls within the dolls fought for him.

It had taken some firm demands for an explanation from Master Makarov, and Freed exasperatedly giving the details, for them to understand the full situation. Which Lucy was personally grateful for. Bigslow was a lot of fun to talk to even if he was sometimes exasperating, and it was fascinating seeing how he practiced his necromancy.

It was so very different from her own but at the same time so similar to the sort of thing she did.

"I'm glad you've made friends Lucy," Natsu's voice came over the receiver, softer this time and tinged with a pleasant relief. It was low and rumbling now, unlike the sharp and broken yelps from adolescence and it sent a delightful shiver along her spine. She sighed happily into the way it sounded.

"Yeah, but I'm still missing my best friend," Lucy admitted to him. She could hear Natsu and Happy falling silent on the other line, just the soft sounds of his breathing.

"How much more do you think it'll be Natsu?" Lucy asked him.

"It's hard to say," Natsu found his voice after a minute, "I'm hoping..."

"I'll come back to you the moment I'm done," Natsu promised, something in his voice pitching dark and soft, "nothing will be able to stop me from getting back to you the moment I know it's safe."

Lucy's breath caught a little by the sheer passion in his voice. Her fingers tightened around the phone and she bit her bottom lip.

"Good," The words ghosted back to him, sounding far more breathless than she intended, "because I miss my best friend."

Natsu made a quiet noise at that, something that seemed torn between a grunt and a whine.

"Damn straight you better! I don't want you to get all distracted with all your new friends and stop calling me!" Natsu protested, his territorial whine coming out. Lucy laughed, knowing it was killing him to know that there were so many new people around her that he hadn't personally vetted.

"If I did would you come back faster?" Lucy smirked into the receiver.

She could practically imagine Natsu's hackles rising at the empty threat. He growled over the phone, clearly unhappy.

"Lucyyy," he whined.

"I kid, I kid! I'd miss you to much to even make it through the first day," Lucy laughed at his sulking, "but seriously, are you going to be okay by yourself during this final stretch? Gajeel will be back here soon and Levy is a little worried about you being by yourself."

"Just Levy? Damn, I must be losing my touch," Natsu's smug voice returned.

"Shut up, _everyone_ is concerned about you on your own! Are you going to be okay?" Lucy snapped at him, causing her demon to laugh harder.

"Relax Lucy, I have Happy. He does plenty to help me out, and he does a good job of keeping me safe while I'm surging," Natsu said with amusement, "besides, Gajeel has barely gotten to see Levy since their honeymoon. I don't need him to watch over me, they deserve to be back together."

"How sweet," Lucy was a little surprised. Until Natsu continued of course.

"Yeah, and he needs to make sure all the people creeping in on his turf are up to snuff. He'll catch anyone hiding anything on his territory and turn them inside out so I don't have to worry about it," Natsu said lightly.

"How... graphic," Lucy cringed.

"Thanks!" Natsu spoke happily.

Lucy rolled her eyes a little at the chirpy response. Some things clearly never changed and never would.

"So how are _you_ doing Luce?" Natsu asked after a moment, his tone oddly serious, "You haven't talked about the cultists much lately."

She sighed a little, "That's because I've stopped hunting them." She replied, "For now anyway." She looked up to watch a bird flying by, "And I think that might be for the best. I was starting to get obsessed, and as much as I want them out of my life I can see now the way I was going about it was wrong. If that makes any sense."

There was quiet on the other end as Natsu shifted, "Yeah." He murmured at last, "Yeah it does. I hate Acnologia too, but going back to hell to hunt him down... I couldn't do that. It would make me just like him in a way and I don't want that."

"Yeah." Lucy agreed, "I'm not going to lie though... it's been harder than I thought. Not so much stopping the constant traveling, but getting used to the idea of how a guild really works. It's weird to look at some of these people and think 'family', and yet that's sorta what we're starting to become." She laughed a little, "I think I'm starting to enjoy it. It's nice having more than just our immediate family and friends to lean on."

"That's what nest's supposed to do according to dad." Natsu replied, "The good ones anyway. Gramps must know what he's doing if he's making it all work. Have any jobs started coming in yet?"

"Plenty!" Lucy giggled, "Master Makarov put Mira in charge of handling job requests and looking after the guild hall. What's built anyway. I don't think I've ever seen her so happy. Mostly they're small ones, and Master is the one who picks the groups. He says he wants us to have a chance to work with all types before we start forming our own teams. I've actually enjoyed it. Though Erza's gotten into a couple of fights."

She grinned as Natsu burst into laughter, "Oh man! I'm sorry I missed that!"

"Soon Nastu." Lucy promised softly, "I need to go now though. I promised Freed I'd let him pick my brain about the sort of enchantments my family uses. The general ones anyway."

"Okay Lucy." Natsu rumbled, and Lucy shivered a little at the near purr quality, "You take care. I miss you."

Her heart thumped a bit at the way he said that and she smiled, "Yeah..." She breathed, "I miss you too."

She looked down at the phone as the call ended and tried to ignore her stab of disappointment. She really wanted to call him to her side right now. Phone calls were barely enough to get her through the day as it was. Much longer and she wasn't sure she would be able to resist the temptation.

She sighed and stowed the phone away so she could do as promised and meet up with Freed. It didn't take long to locate him, discovering that he was close to Levy around the perimeter of their guild.

They looked like they were in a deep discussion, but Levy caught sight of her within moments and waved her over with a welcoming smile.

Lucy smiled and joined them to where she could see Freed drawing intricate symbols into the very dirt around the guild.

"Good afternoon Miss Heartfilia," Freed said politely, "I am pleased you have joined us today."

"There's really no need for formality Freed, you can call me Lucy," she spoke kindly to the dark faerie, who regarded her with a calm stare that bordered on the unnatural.

"How odd, you give your name freely to a dark fae" Freed observed, "we are not known to be gentle with names. That shows...trust."

Lucy felt her heart clench in a bit of sadness at that particular truth the fae spoke with.

Of never being able to speak to someone so familiarly as by their name out of the unspoken fear people held for him.

It made her remember all too clearly that while their challenges were all different, they made up who they were. And it made Lucy doubly happy they had decided to do this. To give these people a safe place.

"You're a Fairy Tail member, I have as much to fear from you as I do my own familiar," Lucy responded evenly.

"Ah, the infamous familiar, Natsu," Freed smiled and shared an amused look with Levy, "I wonder when we shall meet him. Or if he truly exists."

"Trust me, he exists," Lucy rolled her eyes and set her hands on her hips, "and you'll regret wanting to meet him when he finally shows back up. He'll be sniffing all over you until he decides he likes you or not."

"How decidedly unpleasant sounding," Freed said breezily but with a smile.

Lucy laughed at his words and merely shrugged back at him.

"Anything I can do to help?" She asked instead, changing the subject from the demon she missed so much.

"Indeed!" Freed spoke with excitement just edging the outskirts of his regal voice, "Your family possesses some of the strongest protection wards. Levy and I are currently constructing protections for the guild and wished to incorporate some of yours into our own."

He hesitated.

"If that is, of course, alright with you?" He asked, seeming to find his manners again.

Lucy smiled at Freed and nodded, "Wards are not my specialty by any means as I prefer more active offensive and defensive magics." She admitted, "But my family has some very powerful ones that I would happily see used here for our new guild."

"It wasn't just the guild we were hoping to ward Lu." Levy grinned excitedly, "If Freed and I are right about the types of protections in your family library we could potentially ward the whole town!"

Lucy blinked, "You think it could stretch that far?"

Freed nodded, "Potentially yes. I shall have to study them to confirm the theory, but based on what Levy has said Gajeel told her of the protections on your family's former estate then it's possible we could encompass the entire town." His lips twitched, "With a bit of assistance from our script magic of course."

Lucy hummed thoughtfully as she rummaged into her bag and pulled out two very thick tomes and a memory orb, "These are the memories and compilation of work done by my great-great-great aunt Annette Heartfilia." She told them, "She originally created the wards to protect the family holdings before they were forced to abandon them due to war."

She cracked one of the tomes open, "She didn't use script magic though. Not like what you two do. Instead she used anchoring stones like these here."

"A standing circle with the protected within." Levy breathed, "Genius. It looks almost like it's based off a fairy circle..."

"You're close." Fred corrected her, "This is actually closer to the entrances to fairy halls. They're built upon a similar principle, but one is to transport and one is to protect. See the difference in runes here?"

"Yes I do." Levy nodded, "I hadn't caught that. Do you think we could extend something like this to all of Magnolia?"

"Potentially." Freed mused and looked up at Lucy, "Are you familiar with how she powered these?"

"Not intimately, but I remember there was a blood sacrifice involved." Lucy replied, "Something about transferring life to the stones so the land itself could power them?"

Freed nodded, "I'm familiar with the concept. It's a common one in dark fae magic. By specially cleansing and preparing the ward stones and then bathing them in a sacrifice of blood the stones themselves gain a dim life. When done correctly they become powerful channels for the ambient magical energy."

"It's not harmful is it?" Levy asked in concern, "To the environment I mean."

"No." Freed shook his head, "Left unattended, they will drain the nearby power for a time, but once the sequence is fully charged it becomes self sustaining."

"What would happen if everyone in the guild were to contribute to them?" Lucy asked, "And every time we passed the boundary we added a little more? Like... a very large house ward?"

Freed's eyes lit up at the idea, "Yes!" He breathed, "That would do it!" He looked at Levy, "And if we redirect the natural ley lines as we talked about... we could even begin to build a node of our own directly under the guild hall where the keystone would be!"

"We'd have to ensure the stones were well protected in their own right if we did that." Levy hummed, "And we still need to see to the defenses of the hall itself. But that would be incredible..."

Lucy smiled as she watched the pair put their heads together and the conversation dissolved into jargon and ideas that quickly lost her. It was nice to see them working on the project so eagerly. She looked around a little, and felt a warmth in her chest at the sight of everyone working together to build their hall.

The need to remain officially out of sight hadn't slowed them down at all either. They'd simply begun constructing Fairy Tail as an official bar and tavern. With Mira doing the majority of the cooking it was guaranteed to be a favorite spot, and with the subtle protections that only those needing them would cross the threshold... they could afford to be a lot more open than some others she'd heard of.

There was definitely something to be said for hiding in plain sight.

"Well well, this wasn't precisely what I was expecting to find here."

The voice, strangely familiar but different, spoke up behind Lucy.

She turned, curious and surprised by the sudden presence she hadn't counted on, hands flying to the keys at her side. Only to stop when her eyes fell on the familiar tall man standing behind her.

Even with a hood cloaking most of his face and hair, the recognizable tattoo on his cheek gave him away.

"Jellal!" Lucy burst out, her eyebrows flying into her hairline as the man smiled and drew his hood down to his shoulders. The outer tunic was a plain, sleeveless gray, while the undershirt he wore beneath was white and long sleeved, with leather bands securing the fabric over his forearms.

He held a quarter staff strapped to his back, and the way he held himself kept his shoulders straight and chin lifted.

"You're back! Does Erza know?" Lucy demanded as she ran over to him and gave the surprised man a tight hug.

Not having expected it, he caught her with a chuckle and pulled her in, dropping Lucy down to her feet after a quick circle.

"Not yet, I had aimed to surprise her," Jellal admitted, "you are looking well. Been studying hard?"

"Yes," Lucy smiled at the man who had sent her letters every now and then with fascinating stories of where he had been and small scraps of magic he collected along the way he thought she could make use of.

Ever progressing on his original promise to her.

"I'll admit, I still haven't made sense of that celestial body scroll you gave me. I'm not sure how to incorporate it into my magic," Lucy pouted at him, still going back to perhaps the toughest lesson he had tried to give her at the very beginning.

"Give it time. It's very advanced magic, and you'll figure out your answer soon," Jellal chuckled and fished in his belt to retrieve another small scroll, "in the meantime though, I found this that might be easier for you to master. Powerful and still very difficult, but I believe you are up to the challenge."

"Oh yeah?" Lucy asked, making grabby fingers for the scroll and long since having trusted Jellal's judgement to stay away from anything dark. He was practically a zealot about personally staying away from anything that could sway him back into Acnologia's reaches, and as such avoided passing off anything to Lucy he thought would do the same.

Jellal chuckled and held it just a little out of her reach over her head, "Indeed, and if you wait patiently for it — I _may_ even give it to you."

Lucy crossed her arms over her chest and gave Jellal a pout and very expectant look. The man laughed at the insolent expression on her face and dropped the spell in her hand.

"Urano Metria," Jellal announced, "the spell to control the heavens themselves. It is an ancient spell connected to the zodiac and closely blended with celestial body magic. Which I think you might find... will help you with that other project you are working on."

"Is that supposed to be a hint? You say that every time," Lucy drawled at him but eagerly sliced open the wax seal and smiled brightly.

"All lessons are steps to the right direction Lucy," Jellal said sagely.

He looked up to see Erza terrorizing Gray and Elfman by the support beams. His expression lit up and he edged around Lucy, "now if you excuse me... I need to give greetings to the Queen of our people."

Lucy turned and looked over her shoulder at where Erza seemed to turn her terrifying factor up past eleven and Elfman began to apologize while wrapping up Gray in his arms like a shield.

"Go and get her loverboy," Lucy teased Jellal, who smirked back at her before nervously swallowing.

"You think holding my brother hostage will gain you any leverage?!" Erza roared, "Think again!"

"Uh Erza..." Gray said nervously, "Could you maybe put the sword down? Erza!"

"Don't worry Gray." Erza soothed, "Your pain will be..." She stumbled to a halt, her eyes going wide as she looked beyond them.

Confused, the two men turned to find a familiar mop of blue hair and a smile staring at them. Though their owner only had eyes for the redhead.

"I may be mistaken, but I'm not certain spilling Gray's blood would help finish this lovely building." Jellal chuckled.

"J-Jellal!" Erza exclaimed, her ire forgotten in an instant. Her sword vanished as she rushed to hug him much the way Lucy had, "You've returned." She breathed and looked up at him fiercely, "For good this time I hope?"

Jellal chuckled at the unspoken threat of imminent pain and dismemberment if he answered wrong and nodded, "Yes." He agreed, "I've learned as much as I can overseas, and done as much as I can while there to repair the damage I've caused. What remains only time and diligence can mend."

"Then that's enough for me." Erza declared with a smile, "Have you greeted Lucy yet? I know she was also looking forward to your return."

"I encountered her downstairs." He nodded, "She was discussing protections for your new guild and this town with Levy and another."

He took a breath, "Erza, my journey away is complete." He said formally as he pulled out a carved box from within his cloak, "I promised you before I left that I would court you as you deserve before we traded vows. I intend to keep my promise." He opened the box, revealing a pair of beautiful, if deadly, hairsticks, "Would you accept these as a token of my commitment?"

Erza gasped at the intricate weapons as if she had been presented with a beautiful ring encrusted with beautiful jewels. Her hands flew up to her mouth, breathing out her awe over shining eyes.

"Yes Jellal," she breathed fervently, watching the smile burst out over his face.

He wasted no time, sweeping her into his embrace and tugging her in close. His arms fell around her, drawing her in close. Her eyes shone with a happiness he reflected back at her, heart leaping and sharing the space with someone she loved.

His mouth captured hers, their lips finally meeting as they had been yearning to for years. Jellal's journey was over. While he would no doubt bear his sins forever, he would be able to obtain this small sliver of peace now.

"You've come to join Fairy Tail then?" Erza breathed hopefully when they separated.

Jellal's eyes widened, his mouth falling open and dropping silent. He hadn't expected a question such as that, so he breathed out and simply blinked.

"I don't know... if I can be accepted into a guild Erza " Jellal spoke carefully, "I have travelled to atone for myself, but I am... hardly a shining example of what represents a good heart."

Her hand settled over his chest, eyes very warm as scarlet hair separated them like a curtain.

"Fairy Tail can give you a second chance. It has given us all one," She spoke fiercely, "Come. Let us go meet the Master. He will judge your heart better than you."

Jellal yelped a little as Erza grabbed his hand, and with very little warning was dragged away from the smirking Gray and Elfman.

Jellal found himself being dragged through the construction, an unmistakable nervousness burrowing into his chest as he was pulled past all types who had gathered in Magnolia. Demons, werewolves, fae, witches, gorgons, elementals and so forth. It was precisely the world he had wanted to create, and now his beloved was taking him to the master. To determine if he was worthy.

A tiny old man was seated on the bar that had been constructed outside, laughing at something a much taller and broader blond male had barked out. He spotted Erza and Jellal coming, and the latter felt his heart freeze in his chest at once as he recognized the man and all of his might.

That was Makarov, a wizard saint and formerly of the magic council.

Jellal knew at once the man was aware of the full extent of his crimes. This would be no easy judgement.

"Well, I must admit this is quite a surprise." Makarov mused aloud as Jellal was pushed forward by his betrothed, "Jellal of the Amazons, formerly known as the dark wizard Jellal Fernandez. What brings you here?"

Jellal steeled himself and bowed his head, "I've returned from a long journey overseas to recover from Acnologia's possession of me." He replied, "I've done what I can from afar to repair the damage I've caused. Though I know there are some things no actions can truly atone for."

"Indeed there aren't young man." Makarov replied sternly, "However, that doesn't answer my question. What brings you _here_ of all places?"

Jellal blinked a little uncertainly, "My... friends." He replied in some confusion, "My beloved is here. As is my younger sister in spirit and her family. I had hoped to be near them rather than return straight to Galuna."

"Younger sister?" Laxus asked curiously and Erza smiled fondly.

"He speaks of Lucy." She replied in amusement, "I believe my betrothed would officially adopt her as kin given the chance."

Jellal flushed a bit, "Our magic is very similar." He replied sheepishly, "And after everything she and Natsu did for me..."

"Yes, I've heard the tale." Makarov replied, "It was that which allowed this guild to be formed in the first place."

His eyes locked with Jellal's and Jellal tried not to cringe or sweat under the steely gaze. Rumor had it that the elder was a giant, or maybe a titan, or descended from them. Even as harmless as he looked there was no question the old man was dangerous.

Whatever Makarov saw there, however, seemed to please him as a smile spread slowly across his face and he stood up with a stretch.

"It's a strange thing time." He mused, "It gives a perspective others don't always see. And what I see before me is a young man attempting to right past mistakes the best way he knows how." His expression softened a little, "And that is all anyone can reasonably ask of a person." He picked up a stamp and Jellal's jaw dropped.

"You... would accept me?" He asked in disbelief, "After everything I've done? You don't even know me! To say nothing of my connection to Acnologia still being far from healed closed!"

"Your connection to Acnologia will remain until that dragon is dead." Makarov replied gravely, "And nothing can change that. However, Lucy speaks highly of you and your determination not to allow the demon access to you again. More importantly, I see a young man who has come far to pay for his crimes. And I would not get in the way of that now." His smile widened, "After all, there are few here who are sinless."

He held up the stamp, "Fairy Tail is a place for second chances. A place where the lost, the dispossessed, and the outcast can find refuge and a family. If you're willing to commit to that family... you are welcome among us."


	28. Chapter 28

CHAPTER 28

To say his plans were not going well was an understatement on a huge scale.

Hades sat aboard his Flying Fortress, quietly observing the crystal ball in front of him controlled by his most loyal lieutenant Ultear. The center of her focus was a blue haired man whose voice didn't carry through the magic surface, but appeared to be speaking animatedly with their overall target.

Lucy Heartfilia was well protected in Magnolia. The woman was surrounded by her guild, and there was no denying that it was difficult to lure her out except when she went on jobs. When she did though, it was never alone, always accompanied by others.

On those instances they had ambushed her and her team to... minimal success.

The vampire, her godfather who had been gone for an indiscernible amount of time, had finally returned from his mysterious trip and now seemed even fiercer than before.

Acnologia was angry with the lack of their progress on retrieving the Heartfilia girl. He wanted her life in his claws, and Hades would do as his god demanded.

Their attempts to get into Magnolia were constantly being thwarted though.

Ultimately though, Hades was a patient man.

He smiled and crossed his fingers together, his eyes locking across the table to Ultear.

"Keep her movements under surveillance. I want to know the moment she steps out of Magnolia," he chuckled, "and if she doesn't, I will begin preparations on our battering ram."

"Master," Ultear nodded in acknowledgment, her sad eyes drifting over to Jellal. The bitter sting of his betrayal dug deep, but she would not allow it to destroy her.

She would remain strong as Hades instructed.

She would do it for Gray.

She had to.

Gray was all that was left of her family. And though she was proud of how far he'd come, how well he'd progressed with their family magic, she would not rest until she'd created a world where he could be safe and walk the streets without fear of demons or persecution.

She admitted, to herself if no one else, that Magnolia was becoming an impressive step in the right direction. The abundance of magical creatures that normally hid quietly on the fringes of society had brought the 'secret' there out into the open.

A thing that could've been met with fear and disdain had it not been for their wily master. He'd taken care to get to know everyone in town when he'd arrived, and when the questions and sideways glances had started... he'd assuaged their fears.

It had been a thing of beauty really. Not just information and talks, but demonstrations from the guildmates, dispelling of the rumors around those from shadier backgrounds, and assurances that disturbances would be dealt with swiftly and firmly. A stance everyone had unquestioningly accepted when the old man had promptly backed up his words by breaking up a squabble between two guildmembers.

And all of it had been done quietly, under the radar to escape official notice from the government. Something no one from the outside would notice at a glance, but to Ultear the changes were staggering.

Merchants were more open about the 'special' qualities of their wares, there was a protective and friendly atmosphere that hadn't been there before. And Ultear was quite certain that if the crown stuck it's nose in the townfolk would refuse to talk.

It was almost enough to make her believe perhaps such acceptance could be achievable everywhere.

Such was a pipe dream, however, and she knew it.

So she would stay her course and bide her time until she could make the whole world a Magnolia for her brother.

At least it gave her something interesting to watch while she waited for the Heartfilia girl to be vulnerable again.

—::—

It had been a little over three years since Natsu had left Magnolia, and he could tell deep in his gut... he was ready.

When his last surge had left him, it was almost as if there was something inside his soul that had a knot being tied within it. Topped off with a lovely bow.

It was time to go home. Finally, after so long of traveling and training, hunting down threats and clues to Lucy and her cultists whenever he had a spare moment...

It was time to return to his mistress.

Lucy filled his thoughts, her sweet golden light that filled his soul to all of its dark edges and outshone anything...

It had taken time, distance, and a bit of counseling from both Gajeel and Happy, but Natsu had come to the slow realization on his own how he felt about his mistress.

He loved her.

Natsu hadn't thought it were truly possible for demons to love someone beyond their own species, but it was true. Acnologia had fallen into a deadly and obsessive love with Anna, so Natsu hadn't actually counted it...

But it was true.

Natsu loved Lucy.

And it was only sueffering through the torture of not having her with him for these long years did he realize it.

That aching, empty hole that Lucy made refused to be filled by anyone else.

And Natsu had certainly attempted to push and smother those feelings of love away, for his own sanity if nothing else.

But there was no denying it. She consumed his thoughts when he hunted, and when he fell into bed with his prey, he imagined it was blond hair under his hand, her voice panting in his ear, and her touch clawing at his body.

But at the end, even though he was filled and satiated and his prey was thoroughly pleased, Natsu's heart would be filled with a hollow sensation that consumed his entire chest.

It left a foul taste in his mouth.

He shook the thought off as he finished stuffing the last of his things into his duffel bag. He had more important things to worry about than his distaste with his food.

Something he planned to remedy once he got back anyway.

He knew from Lucy that she was between relationships at the moment. The few times she'd tried once Fairy Tail was founded hadn't lasted long.

Gray had been the one to explain how badly they'd gone though.

_"It's like the only luck she's had with men has been me!"_ The demon hunter had exclaimed in frustration, _"And we devolved into siblings! Seriously Pyro... I don't know how she does it. The secret cultist was bad enough, but the others... it's like they don't understand they're dating a necromancer! Even __**I**_ _can see they're not taking care of her! She almost animated a doll the other day..."_

Natsu shivered at the memory. As much as he detested the thought of anyone other than himself pleasing Lucy, the thought of her power getting out of control like that was a little terrifying. Though it _would_ make things a bit easier for him in the long run.

Once he figured out how he was going to get her attention in that way at least.

"Are you ready to go Natsu?" Happy asked, jostling Natsu out of his thoughts.

"Yeah just about buddy." He grinned at the feline and gave his friend a scratch behind the ears, "You'll finally get to meet Lucy properly!"

"Do you think she'll give me a fish?" Happy asked hopefully as he rolled over onto his back, "And belly rubs?"

"You know it!" Natsu grinned as he gave the soft fur a couple of strokes and hefted his bag over his shoulder, "Let's go!"

"Aye!" Happy meowed and hopped up onto Natsu's shoulders to curl himself around his neck.

Natsu took one last look around the cabin that had been home for the past four months and turned firmly to leave it behind forever. He only managed two steps out into the crunchy snow beyond, however, when he felt a sharp, desperate, tug.

"What?" He gasped in surprise, having almost forgotten what it felt like to have Lucy call him, only for it to happen again with more urgency as the bond between him and his mistress exploded with terror and panic.

"Hold on tight buddy!" He growled, "Lucy's in trouble and we're taking the short way back!"

He didn't fight the pull when Lucy yanked hard on the bond, causing his knees to buckle. He had enough foresight to grasp a protective hand against Happy's head as the world shifted and he was gated back through the air in a nauseating shift of colors.

The world melted away, shifting into darkness before bright sparks of light exploded into sight.

And then before he could understand truly what was happening, the sky solidified above him, tinged with heavy smoke and the embers of flames.

And he was suspended about twenty feet in the air, Lucy's math critically off.

Natsu let out a shriek that was echoed by Happy, whose claws dug into Natsu's shoulder as they plummeted to the earth and right on top of a tall, thin man.

Groaning, Natsu released his hold on Happy, who he had attempted to curl protectively into his arms and stop him from getting smushed by their descent.

Natsu's ears were ringing and he grunted, rolling up off the person he had landed on top of and planting his palm flat on the earth.

"The hell?" He craned his head up, spinning it to the left and right as he took in his broken and smoking surroundings, "Lucy? Lucy!" He shouted.

His eyebrows rose as the smoke cleared enough for Erza to come into focus. She looked injured, but her eyes glittered with joy. Natsu could hear the voices of others with her, but from his position there was too much debris.

"Clever job summoning him there Lucy, you bought us a few critical seconds!" Erza stalked towards him and Natsu blinked when the Amazon grasped him, yanked him upright with one hand and righted him

"What the hell is going on!" Natsu snapped, smoke practically puffing from his ears, "And where the hell is Lucy!" He demanded, pushing around Erza in his desperate need to find Lucy.

She had been utterly terrified. Scared enough to call him. Which meant something bad had happened. Enough that he was scared.

But all thought fell out of his mind when his eyes fell on her, just around the bend of debris.

His mouth went dry, his heart racing, and eyes going saucer like.

For the first time in three years, he clapped eyes on Lucy. Beautiful, perfect Lucy and his memory did absolutely nothing for her justice.

Her hair was longer now, her stance regal and elegant, like a proper queen. Her brown eyes were like the warmest depths of chocolate and her lips petal soft. Natsu breathed out, wanting to lean in and gentle bite at those plump lips until they were kissed red.

His brain could hardly register everything at once, trying to marry the teenager he had seen last with the _woman_ who stood before him now.

She held heavy and perfect curves in all the right places, the very real urge to close the distance between them and fill his hands with her, forced Natsu to mentally slap himself into motion.

"Lucy!" He gasped and rushed towards her, dragging her towards him in a hug.

"Natsu!" She squealed happily and hugged him back just as tightly for a moment before his hand shifted against her side and she pulled away with a hiss of pain.

"Lucy are you hurt?" He asked anxiously as he pulled away, his stomach dropping as he realized she was covered in bruises and scrapes, "Who did this?"

"The guy you landed on and his minions." She responded, offering him a smile, "Sorry about calling you in the air like that, but I was a little busy dodging an attack."

"You called him?" A new voice, elderly and cultured but for the undercurrent of fury, "You mean to tell me your familiar hasn't been with you all this time?!"

"You got it Hades." Lucy smirked around Natsu, "Natsu was a little busy elsewhere."

_Hades._

Natsu stiffened at that name. The master of Grimoire Heart was behind him. Him and his dark cultist guild had done this. Looking beyond Lucy now he could see the entire battlefield strewn with bodies, smoking craters, and blood. Blood from both the cultists and the members of Fairy Tail fighting for his mistress.

All thoughts of doubt about these people vanished in an instant as he gently nuzzled Lucy and stepped away, "You might wanna step back." He growled softly at her, "This might get messier than you're used to."

Lucy blinked and smiled widely at him, "You got it." She promised, "Try not to blow up the whole beach?"

Natsu flashed her a fangy grin, "No promises!" He replied, "Happy, go with her! Keep her safe!"

"You got it!" The fae cat called and he leapt lightly over to Lucy's side as he shifted into a much larger form, sprouting a pair of wings as he did, "Climb on!"

Lucy stared for a moment but hastily did as she was told, "Erza! Can you get Laxus?"

"I'm on it!" Erza replied, "You get out of here!"

Lucy nodded and clung tightly onto Happy's fur as the feline surged upwards, expertly dodging as Hades swore violently and launched attack after attack at them to stop them. Attacks that were abruptly cut short as Natsu's flaming fist impacted the old man's jaw.

"You really oughta know by now that attacking an apocalypse dragon's mistress is asking for death." He growled darkly, fire enveloping him as his eyes glowed a furious red gold.

Natsu reached out, his hands closing tight around Hades' wrists and hoisting him upwards, allowing the others behind him to escape. His eyes burned their rage, his fangs baring into a furious snarl.

"I didn't leave my mistress to come back and find her injured," he snarled at Hades, "I'm going to make sure you never haunt my friends again."

He took a deep breath, hellfire boiling into the back of his throat. Hades' eyes widened in shock at the sight of it, his arms yanking back to try and escape the vice-like grip keeping him pinned.

"Even if you destroy me, another will take my place!" Hades shouted at Natsu, who cocked his head at him, fire seeping out across his tongue and spilling against the back of his lips.

"There are two other leaders in the Baram Alliance! You will not defeat all of us by taking out one branch!"

Natsu swallowed his flames back, his eyes glittering with a murderous light.

"Watch us," he hissed.

Then, with a furious roar, Natsu yanked sideways, causing Hades bones to break and flesh to tear. The demon ripped him apart, dropping the arms he held by the wrists on top of Hades' chest.

He flashed a wicked smile at the screaming human who had dared to lay a hand on his mistress. Well Natsu had divested him of his arms as payment.

Now he would never raise a hand against Lucy again. The logic purred itself in his mind and he smirked, dropping his heel on Hades' throat. He applied enough pressure to stop the man's screams.

"Time for quiet now," Natsu hissed, applying the rest of the pressure needed to permanently silence the man.

And then it was quiet.

Unfortunately that didn't last for long.

Hades may have been dead, but the rest of his cultists weren't. And now that his immediate fury was abating the sounds of battle outside were catching his attention. He straightened up and sprinted towards the worst of the sounds.

It didn't matter if they were people he'd never met. They'd fought for his mistress, protected her as best they could. And for that, he would see to it they all got out of this mess in one piece.

He smirked wryly as the heavens darkened further down the beach and suddenly a column of celestial magic slammed into... whatever dumbass was stupid enough to piss Jellal off.

That one he wouldn't have to worry about at least.

He plowed effortlessly through the minions who tried to slow him down as he made his way over to where he could see Mira struggling against a weird looking plant dude practically swimming in and out of trees. Was he part dryad or something?

Whatever it was he would turn the bastard into charcoal.

"Natsu!" Lucy called as Happy soared down and landed into a lope next to him, "Are you alright?"

"Just fine!" Natsu grinned, "Geezer didn't even scratch me! I'm going to help Mira!"

"I'll help!" Lucy replied firmly, a scowl crossing her face, "I may not have been a match for Hades myself, but _this_ I can do!"

"Lucy you can't!" Happy exclaimed, "The cultists are still after you! If one of them grabs you..."

Natsu skidded to a halt and stared up at his angry mistress. A slow smirk spread across his face, "Happy." He growled lowly, "Let her down."

"But Natsu!" Happy protested, "You said to protect her!"

Natsu nodded, "And that hasn't changed." He replied, "But if my mistress wants to fight with us I'm not going to stop her."

Lucy grinned fiercely up at him, "It's better with two right?"

Natsu nodded, "You bet. Now let's go!"

Something in him sang with pride that his queen wanted to fight with him, and as he lunged back into the fray he couldn't help feeding greedily on the energy all around them.

After all, fighting with Lucy at his side was something to be savored. Always.


	29. Chapter 29

CHAPTER 29

"So you're Natsu huh?"

Natsu blinked at the battered and bruised, but grinning, old man and cocked his head a little, "Who're you?"

The battle was over. After he and Lucy had helped Mira and Lisanna out, the remaining cultists had been quickly dealt with. It seemed Hades had favored a select few powerful minions and a large number of weak ones. The cleanup was now underway, but he hadn't had a chance to do more than ask what they wanted him to do than this strange little man had appeared.

"Forgive me." The man chuckled, "My name is Makarov Dreyar. I'm Fairy Tail's new Master."

"Whoa," Natsu tilted his head at him, rubbing away the smear of blood he could still feel staining his cheek as he did, "you're a tiny little gramps aren't ya?"

"Humph!" Makarov gave him a sour glare, "and you've got a big mouth, don't ya?"

Natsu gave him a surprised look, but broke out into a wide grin, "yep!"

Makarovs face softened back into a smile, "glad to have you with us! We've heard a lot about you, and we needed a little bit of backup by the time you arrived. They did quite a bit of damage to us, but that would have taken care of them for the time being."

"I trust Master Hades was dealt with?" Makarov questioned.

Natsu smirked, "you could say he was... _disarmed_."

He broke off into a peel of giggles which made Makarov very suspicious and Lucy ducked her face in her hands out of embarrassment.

Natsu's morbid sense of humor was going to take a bit for them all to get used to.

"Well good," Makarov said cautiously, eyes squinting at Natsu, "I am curious though, is this going to be goodbye again?"

"Lucy told us you were on a trip to control your adult surges," Makarov continued, Natsu turning to give Lucy a fairly stunned look she had shared that news with virtual strangers.

"Laxus figured it out," Lucy added to Natsu, "he's a long story, but we can say he knows quite a lot about Apocolypse dragons because he was technically one in a past life."

"Whoaaaa really?" Natsu gawked at her, stunned by the revelation as he hopped around to find the person that Lucy called 'Laxus.'

Lucy watched the movements, a little stunned by them. She stared at Natsu as he moved, hopping on the balls of his toes. His hair was longer now, tied up in the back in what looked like a messy bun of sorts. Clearly he hadn't cut it in some time. He wore a long sleeved shirt and long pants and boots since she had summoned him right out of the winter climate.

However it all fit him so... snug.

Lucy really couldn't help but notice how the fabric was pulled taut over his broad shoulders, or the way he had filled out.

"But nah," Natsu continued, stopping his bouncing, "I was actually starting to head back today. This saved me a lot of travel with Happy, which let me tell you, I'm happy about that!"

Lucy turned towards him in surprise, thoughts that she was really going to drag him out to go shopping for new clothes that actually _fit_ him, bursting from her mind with the admission that he was staying.

"Really?" She practically screamed, and judging by the cross-eyed look on his face, it had been much too close to a real scream for her to not call it such.

"Luuucy!" He whined at her, but was immediately cut off when she nearly smothered him in a tight hug.

"You're really back for good?" She asked softly, her voice thick, and their bond full of emotions Natsu wasn't sure he could name, but reciprocated entirely.

"Yeah." He purred at her, curling his arms around her in a warm embrace, "Yeah, I'm really back for good." He shifted so he could press his forehead against hers, "I'm a full dragon now."

"Stupid." Lucy laughed, "You were always a dragon."

"Yeah, well now I can turn into one too!" Natsu grinned back at her.

"It's probably best that you don't for the time being." Makarov interrupted, though he was smiling at how very affectionate Lucy's familiar was being with her. He'd worried a little about that, despite Bob's assurance that he didn't need to, and was pleased to find his old friend had been right.

"Now..." He projected his voice to get everyone's attention, "I know everyone's tired and wounded, but we need to move quickly if we're going to get this mess cleaned up." He looked around, "An attack of this magnitude isn't something the magic council, or the crown, can ignore. So we need to make it look like it never even happened."

He swept the crowd, "I want everyone with demonic blood and the ability to move between dimensions to collect the cultists and drop them into hell." He scowled, "If they're so very devoted to their so called god then I say we introduce them! Fae blooded and elementalists kindly tidy up the battlefield as best your magic allows. I want everything as pristine as we can make it."

"Bickslow, Jellal, and I can do a cleansing." Lucy spoke up, "It'll purify the area and ensure the spirits are sent on."

"Do that." Makarov nodded approvingly, "Everyone else, work with the others in whatever capacity you can."

Natsu cracked his neck a little and smirked darkly, "If we can get everything piled onto the remains of the airship... I can carry the whole thing to hell. I'll just need a place to transform."

"I believe I can assist with that." Freed said as he stepped forward with a slight bow, "It happens I'm practiced with concealing enchantments. I can write a temporary one around the beach to allow us to work in peace. You will have the luxury of transforming without having to worry about terrifying the townsfolk."

"I'll help you Freed." Levy said, "My magic isn't suited to cleaning up the beach anyway."

Makarov smirked proudly as everyone quickly broke into groups and got to work, "Thank you Natsu." He murmured, "This sort of disaster is not something Fairy Tail can afford so soon."

"Don't worry about it Gramps." Natsu replied just as softly, "You guys protected my mistress when I couldn't.

I'd do a lot worse than dump cultists on that bastard's head for that."

Natsu huffed and jogged over to Gray to help him begin tossing the bodies of the cultists back onto the remains of the ship. It took a while, but they soon had everyone loaded up.

The beach was still a long way from being fixed, but at the very least Natsu could get a huge eyesore out of the way.

He stepped into the ring that Levy and Freed had built, pulling his shirt off over his head and throwing it in Happy's face.

His feline let out an offended sounding growl, but only sighed when Natsu's pants quickly joined his shirt.

Lucy almost tripped over Happy entirely when she spotted Natsu strutting around completely naked, wondering when things had changed enough that he just didn't care.

"I wonder if Gray's stripping habit was contagious after all," Lucy whispered, causing Natsu's head to snap over to her.

"Ha, ha" Natsu said to her, "I'm about to transform and I'd like to keep the one out of two shirts I still own. Along with the single pair of pants I have left to my name."

"What happened to all your clothes!" Lucy protested, and Natsu's cheeks warmed.

"My surges happened you prude!" Natsu shot back at her, looking a little flushed in the cheeks, "I couldn't exactly control when I turned into a giant dragon and sometimes I couldn't strip fast enough!"

Lucy yelped and slapped a hand over her eyes when Natsu turned to face her too much, causing the demon to sigh and turn back around.

Peering through her cracked fingers, She went still as she looked at the flex of his back when he loosened up.

There was a dark smattering of tattoos all over his back and arms, something she hadn't seen before when he was wearing his shirt.

The tattoos which had originally been small and only crawling up his spine when he first left, were now sprawled and spinning out in intricate patterning all over his back and shoulders.

It was... strangely entrancing to look at.

It wasn't quite hypnotic, but she had the wild urge to trail her fingers over those fine lines and curves. She had no idea what they meant, but they sort of reminded her of wings with the way they swept up from Natsu's tailbone to wrap around him.

"Impressive." Laxus rumbled, and she blinked as she looked up at him.

His eyes were locked on Natsu, however, trailing over her demon assessingly. Almost like he was looking for something and not finding it.

"What's impressive?" She asked curiously, drawing his attention.

"You mean you don't know?" He asked in surprise, and nodded at Natsu's back, "I meant his markings. I can't remember a display like that since his old man." He smirked, "I guess he really does take after his father."

"Display?" Lucy asked, peripherally aware the conversation had attracted Natsu's attention, "I don't understand."

"They're like a peacock's tail." Laxus replied, "All male dragons get 'em, and they're used the same way to entice the opposite sex. Sorta like how in humans we take a date to dinner and stuff to prove we have qualities she might be attracted to."

"Oh." Lucy replied, not really sure what else to say, "Do you have them too?"

"Only some." Laxus admitted, rubbing his shoulder where the curvy lines appeared, "I'm too human for them to manifest fully. Just like I'm too human to have power surges." He smirked slightly, "I used to have a _very_ nice set though."

"I'll have to ask you more about that," Natsu smirked at Laxus over his shoulder, "I'm not sure exactly what they mean, and I can't exactly see them."

He rolled his neck and took a deep breath. When he spoke again his voice was deeper, and with a vibrating bass to it that made the hairs on the back of Lucy's neck stand up and a shiver run down and tremble in her stomach, "but later."

Ruby red scales rippled over his body, Natsu shifting to his hands and knees as he moved. He shivered, a throaty groan pulling from his chest as his back arched. Lucy watched in fascination as she saw the change ripple over his body. Muscle flexed taut and began to stack on top of one another, Natsu's body twisting as bones rearranged themselves and he grew more mass.

A tail sprouted forth, becoming clear very rapidly why he had needed to abandon his pants.

He grew, body transforming several stories tall as massive wings burst free. Lucy's eyes went wide with awe as the stretched out clear across the beach, Natsu towering over them all.

_This_ was an Apocolypse dragon?

Suddenly Lucy understood why everyone was always so terrified of them. Why even the name had haunted others.

Lucy of course felt no terror being near Natsu, but looking at him — he certainly cut an intimidating figure just by sitting still and yawning.

He was certainly a beautiful creature though, Lucy couldn't help but marvel at his gorgeous scales and the patterning that stretched along the entire length of his body.

His body glittered like gems, as if he had rubies encrusted into his scales to serve as his armor.

Natsu grasped the loaded up ship with his foreclaws, his large head swiveling around towards Lucy.

One pretty, golden eye leveled with her, looking concerned.

"_Scared Luce?"_ Natsu's voice was hesitant.

"Of you? Never," Lucy ran a hand against his muzzle, causing her dragon to huff and melt against her arm.

It nearly knocked her off balance, but Natsu luckily straightened with Lucy's arm still around his snout. Her feet hovered off the floor before she dropped down and she could feel Natsu laughing. The vibrations from his throat shifted through the sand.

She smiled as he pulled back a little, _"I'll be back in a minute."_

She stepped back, halfway expecting him to take off and kick up tons of sand in the process, but instead all he did was vanish with a ripple. She waited breathlessly for his return, anxiety that something would happen with him in hell in that form, but less than a minute later he popped back onto the beach. He was growling softly, and his scales seemed to be steaming a little, but she knew that was normal and trotted over to him.

_"It's done." _He rumbled, _"Dropped the whole load onto a mountain and left."_

He seemed to shake himself and just as quickly as he'd shifted, he seemed to collapse back down on himself until he was the Natsu she'd always known.

She kept her eyes firmly on his as she smiled, "Nothing happened while you were there then?"

He shook his head, "Nah. I was in and out too quick for the bastard to even find me let alone catch me."

He took his clothes from Happy and gratefully pulled them back on, "Hate going there though."

"I'll try not to ask it of you too often then." Lucy replied firmly.

"Alright brats!" Makarov called, "Trash is clear! Let's tidy the rest up and call it a day!"

There was a round of cheers and in far less time than Lucy would've expected the last traces of the battle were vanishing under the steady beat of the surf.

She curled her hand into Natsu's and smiled, "C'mon." She said, almost shyly, "Let's go home."

He beamed at her and nodded, eager to see the place she'd set up for them. He knew it was on Strawberry Street, not far from Gajeel and Levy's place, but far enough away they wouldn't be tripping all over each other either.

Which was good. He loved them greatly, but the idea of having a nest just for him and Lucy was entirely appealing.

"Will there be any fish there?" Happy asked hopefully as he leapt up to curl around Natsu's neck.

"If you don't mind waiting for it to thaw yes." Lucy giggled, "I happen to have some salmon in the freezer currently, and you're welcome to it."

"Salmon!" Happy gasped, "Natsu you gotta help it thaw! It'll turn out all mushy if it goes wrong!"

"Relax buddy." He chuckled, "I'm sure it'll be fine."

Lucy blushed a little as she led him into a cute little apartment building a couple blocks down from Gajeel and Levy's, "I hope you like it." She murmured, "I actually bought out the whole building from the lady who used to own the place and converted it into a house for us."

Natsu closed the distance between them, his hand shifting slightly so their fingers threaded together. Their arms woven together neatly in this position, his heart thumping happily at their proximity.

Lucy looked at him in surprise by how he held onto her hand, but they made it to their new home and Natsu looked at it in awe.

"Oh wow Luce, you did great with this place!" Natsu gushed, rushing in the moment she had the door unlocked.

After that it was a mad rush as he investigated every room with Happy.

He quickly found the room Lucy had designated as his own, noticing that they had moved everything from Levy and Gajeel's place over to this new one.

Still, he couldn't help but think how much he would rather be sharing a room with Lucy.

He bit his bottom lip as he considered the thought, finding the temptation of it maddening when he was across the hall from the woman he loved.

She was so close to him, having evolved into the very picture of perfection.

He dropped his pack in his room and stalked after Lucy to find her. She was already situating herself in the kitchen when he came back, wanting to inspect her more carefully.

"You were injured earlier," Natsu whispered to her, not saying anything to Happy when the feline jumped onto the kitchen counter and began licking his paw.

"Happy did you see the first aid kit anywhere?" Natsu asked the cat, who stopped grooming himself for five seconds to think about the question.

"Maybe," the cat drawled before he slunk off to find it.

In the meantime, Natsu was focused on cleaning Lucy's cuts.

He took a clean dishcloth and put it under the faucet to get it wet. His hand steamed under the waterjet, making the hand towel warm enough to easily move grime and clean her up.

"Come here," he crooked his fingertips at her, "I want to get your nicks cared for."

"I'm sure they're not serious." Lucy protested, but complied anyway as she moved over to join him.

"Let me be the judge of that?" He murmured and tugged lightly at her shirt, "Off Luce. You know the rules."

"Yeah, yeah." Lucy huffed, her cheeks heating a little as she pulled off her shirt. She quickly forgot her embarrassment, however, as the motion pulled at more than one scrape and bruise. She hissed and instinctively hunched over as one particularly tender line of black and blue ones pulled at her side.

Natsu scowled at the sight of it and began gently inspecting the area, checking for cracked ribs or the like, "What happened here?"

"I got slammed into one of the support beams on the airship." She grunted painfully, "Hades didn't like it when I insulted Acnologia."

That pulled a reluctant smile from Natsu's lips despite his indignation she'd been hurt at all, "I bet he didn't."

He gently ran the cloth over the area, "It doesn't look like it cracked any ribs or anything, but we should probably bind it up anyway."

"There's a big jar of that salve Porlyusica makes in the first aid kit." Lucy replied, "And Levy made the bandages."

Natsu nodded, "Good. That will help a lot."

Happy chose that moment to come back in his larger form, delicately carrying a large box by the handle. He carefully set it down and immediately shifted back to his smaller form, "I hope that's got everything you need in it."

"It does Happy, thank you." Lucy replied, a little preoccupied with the various hurts she was becoming increasingly aware of now that Natsu was tending them.

Natsu eyed the box in amusement, pleased that Lucy's tendency for preparedness hadn't left her, and began rummaging around in it. Within seconds he'd pulled out both the salve and bandages and began gently applying the healing cream to his mistress.

"This wasn't how I wanted to reunite with you." He murmured after a few moments of silence, "I wanted it to be a surprise. Like what Jellal did for Erza. I mean, I'm glad I got here to help, but it pisses me off to see you in pain like this."

At his words, quiet and angry, Lucy looked up to see his single minded focused lasered on the task at hand. His hands moved with a slow gentleness one might rarely expect from Natsu. She knew he was sweet beneath his energetic layers though, but now he was still angry.

He applied the healing salve to her, his body warming it up naturally so the coolness of it didn't bite into her skin when he applied it. Ever cognizant of her comfort, he applied the bandages, even though she could tell he was distracted by his anger.

No doubt he was thinking he was too hasty with dealing with their enemies. He was a demon after all, and making them suffer for hurting his nest was a part of the bloodlust he felt for them having dared to raise a hand against her.

She reached up and set a hand against his jaw, his fingers pausing in their movement when she did so. His eyes met hers, curious for the halt but not moving.

"These will heal just fine Natsu, and I won't be any worse for them," Lucy promised him. She looked closer into his forestry eyes, obscured a little by the shaggy pink locks that framed his face. He was due for a haircut to be sure.

"You're here with me now, and you're not leaving any time soon, right?" Lucy asked him.

"No, I'm here to stay," he vowed, growling low to her and sealing the promise with a bump of his forehead to hers.

"Good, now put the thoughts for revenge out of your mind for now. I want to spend time with you and just relax now that you're back," Lucy spoke with a huff of impatience, but leaned over to stroke at Happy's chin. The cat purred in delight and flicked its tail.

"Alright, Alright," Natsu laughed and finished up his bandaging, handing her shirt back.

"Let me get the fish out for Happy, and we can see about a movie night?" He asked hopefully, "it's been like three years since I've had one and you must have something new you've liked since then."

"I've got a couple of picks," Lucy said smoothly, watching the easy way Happy leapt up onto Natsu's back at the promise of fish and craned his head over the demons shoulder to better look at it.

Natsu returned to the counter with the frozen fish, closing the freezer door with his heel. Lucy almost laughed at the easy way he and Happy interacted, with the cat jumping on and off Natsu with such ease that he hardly seemed to even notice.

It was such and endearingly _domestic_ sight that Lucy couldn't help smiling at it. She had missed this. A lot. She hadn't even realized just how much in a way.

"I'll order us up some pizzas." She said, prompting him to look up at her and grin, "All your usual favorites?"

"You bet!" He beamed, "I haven't had a good pizza in years!"

She giggled as she picked up her phone and started dialing, "We'll remedy that tonight."

She leaned against the counter as she made the call, unable to resist brushing against him. After so long without him, she couldn't get enough of having him real and solid and beside her.

And judging by the smile he flashed her, he seemed to feel the same way.

Life was good again.


	30. Chapter 30

CHAPTER 30

"So are you sure there's not a test or something I have to do to join this guild?" Natsu asked as they headed for the newly completed guild hall.

"I'm positive." Lucy laughed, "Master Makarov is the one who has final say in who joins or doesn't, and I'm pretty sure you already passed his inspection." She smiled and poked his cheek playfully, "Besides, you're my familiar. They can't have me in and not accept you too!"

"Well I guess that's true." Natsu conceded, his fingers twitching with the urge to tickle her in retaliation, "I'm more worried about that tattoo I'm supposed to get. You know my skin's a lot tougher now than it used to be..."

Lucy burst into outright laughter at that, "It's not a normal tattoo silly! They're magic!" She grinned at him, "The master has a stamp that he uses. You just tell him where and in what color. It doesn't even hurt. It just tingles a bit."

She held up her hand, "See? There's no way I'd get a regular tattoo on the back of my hand like that!"

Natsu caught her hand in his, turning it over curiously and a low whistle bursting from him, "Yeah that's true. It would hurt if it was here, and I know you can't stand that stuff."

"Yeah well not all of us are genetically predisposed to magically developing cool tattoos," Lucy stuck her tongue out at him, causing his eyes to light up.

"Awe you think they're cool?" He purred at her, this time not resisting the urge to grab her and dig his fingers into her side. She let out a shriek of laughter as she attacked him back.

He roared right back in laughter as he collapsed his side right against the fence, swiping at Lucy as she danced out of his reach.

"Vengeful little devil," he purred at her and Lucy winked back.

"You said it, not me," she giggled.

She slid back in to him with a sway of her hips that made Natsu's mouth go surprisingly dry very quickly, and she took his hands to lead him the rest of the way back inside.

He went tamely, looking around at all the bustle going around.

He spotted Gray sitting perched on a barrel, laughing loudly over something Jellal had said before his eyes clapped on them.

"Hey look who the cat dragged in!" Gray hopped off the barrel and walked over to them.

Happy gave an offended noise and jumped from Natsu to the startled Gray.

"I will have you know they were _impossible_ to get up this morning! They stayed up all night watching movies and they didn't even get me a fish this morning!" Happy complained to Gray and butt his small head against the slayers chin.

"It wasn't a critique on you. I figured these two would be catching up, Lucy is usually up much earlier," Gray laughed when Natsu held out his hand. They clapped them together, both looking pleased to see the other.

"Yeah, well I guess it's not so bad seeing your ugly mug again. Didn't get a chance to take it all in yesterday," Natsu shot back at Gray who scowled. The humor in his eyes softened the look though.

"Natsu!" Erza called out, striding behind Gray without pause, the slayer ducking out of the way, "we missed you!"

Natsu quickly found his face being crushed into Erza's breastplate.

"Owrmph!" He struggled against her grip, caught somewhere between pain and unable to breathe.

"It has been far too long!" Erza proclaimed, "Couldn't your travels have a least brought you to Galuna for a time!"

"I'm not sure he can breathe my love." Jellal chuckled wryly.

Erza looked down to see Natsu turning an interesting shade of purple and abruptly released him, "Forgive me! It seems I let my exuberance get the better of me!"

Natsu shot her a baleful glare as he gasped for breath while Gray, and most of the guild, burst into laughter.

"Well at least you didn't concuss him." Lucy laughed a little as she rubbed Natsu's back.

"Hmph!" Natsu huffed, but flashed the Amazon a grin, "I missed you too Erza." He straightened himself out a little, "And Galuna was too populated. The surges got really bad after a while and I had to hide out in the most remote places we could find."

"How bad was bad?" Gray asked curiously and Natsu smirked.

"You remember that story that made the news about the volcano in Bosco suddenly erupting?"

"That was you?!" Gray exclaimed, "Your surges caused that?"

Natsu nodded, "The site was active anyway, so we went over there to see if being near the lava would help." He shrugged, "It did, but not before the eruption happened."

"Just like your old man." Laxus snorted, "If memory serves, he's the reason Harjeon has a port city these days."

Natsu turned to look at him and blinked as he got his first really good look at Laxus, and before he realized what he was doing he found himself in Laxus' face snarling savagely.

He checked himself in confusion as soon as he realized what was happening, but Laxus just smirked at him as he tilted his head, baring his throat, and whined softly.

"I... what?" Natsu asked in even more confusion as something in him settled in contentment.

"Relax kid." Laxus replied as he straightened up, "I've been expecting that since I spotted your marks. You're as much a drake as your old man was, and I've got no interest in challenging you. Though it looks like you could use some tutoring."

"Tutoring?" Natsu echoed the man. He knew he held a spirit of a dragon, and hadn't had a real chance to regard him before. He took another step back from Laxus and frowned deeply.

"Of sorts, we can't have you running around not knowing why you're feeling what you are," Laxus' eyes softened, "Blondie tells me you didn't have that much time with your ma and pop before they left and you had to surge."

Natsu felt his throat tighten again at the reminder of his parents, but shook his head.

"Then I'll give you something more than a crash course when you get your stamp," Laxus clapped him hard on the shoulder and Natsu felt his knees buckle under the hit. The man may not be a dragon anymore, but he was certainly supremely powerful by human standards.

Natsu eyed him with interest when Makarov sidled up to them.

"Laxus certainly knows how to make an appearance," Makarov chuckled and beckoned Natsu to lean down. The dragon did so, hoping he wasn't about to get smacked for threatening the Master's grandson.

"Now Lucy tells me you were wanting to join the guild?" Makarov held up a stamp, "Tell me boy, what color and where?"

Natsu blinked at him.

"That's it?" He asked, "you don't need to see me prove my worth or nothin' I was just about to pick a fight with Laxus?"

"Laxus has that effect on people," Makarov said dryly, "And it's in the nature of dragons to assert themselves. If you couldn't handle a good ol' fashion fight with all these types hanging around then maybe we'd be having a different conversation."

"Besides, who am I to even think to turn you from your family?" He asked.

A brilliant smile lit Natsu's face at Makarov's words.

He tugged up the sleeve to his shirt over his muscular arm with a bit of difficulty to expose one of the few places on his skin that did not have a tattoo, "Red."

Makarov smiled and pressed the stamp against Natsu's shoulder. The dragon positively beamed when the stamp was pulled away and it left the dark red mark circled by the beautiful dark lines of his dragon tattoo.

"Congratulations Natsu!" Lucy cheered excitedly, "You're officially a Fairy Tail wizard!"

Natsu's smile widened even more as the others added their congratulations and the rest of the guild started introducing themselves properly. He was surprised to find that there weren't any that he immediately disliked. As much as he normally hated change, this was surprisingly easy.

Maybe it was because Lucy had already accepted them? Or maybe it was that lingering sense of gratitude from yesterday?

Whatever the case, he was happy for it.

"Now that that's done..." Makarov cleared his throat and hopped up on the bar once everyone was done, "I have an announcement for you brats." He grinned broadly at them all, "Yesterday you proved beyond my wildest dreams that this guild has what it takes to actually _be_ a guild we can be proud of! Not one of you hesitated to do what was right to protect not just Lucy but each other. And I couldn't be prouder of you!"

The guild hall erupted into cheers and Makarov's smile managed to somehow widen even more.

"Now... because of that I've decided to put an end to picking the teams for everyone." He announced, "I believe you all have more than learned the lessons I was trying to teach you. More importantly, I trust you all to accept anyone new coming in as new members of our little family and act accordingly."

The gasps this time were excited and Natsu felt a strange sense of pride that he'd helped bring this about.

"This is great!" Levy exclaimed happily, "Team Shadowgear is back in business!"

"Not without me it ain't." Gajeel smirked and the hall erupted into laughter.

Natsu let out a laugh as Lucy slung an arm around him and he looked at her with all the same exuberance he shared.

"So what do you say partner?" Lucy asked him, "want to team up with us?"

"As if you have to ask," Natsu smirked back at her.

—::—

Lucy frowned at the job board, huffing a little as she looked over their options. As far as jobs went, they still weren't getting supremely good ones, but they had started to pick up a little. Mostly it was a collection of the jobs which had been considered 'independent' in the past, which allowed them to be better organized according to difficulty.

Still it was better than starving and they were grateful for the jobs a new guild like theirs was collecting. Lucy plucked one up off the board, thinking this one would be interesting enough for the poor attention span of her demon.

Natsu had been used to exerting a tremendous amount of energy practically every day for the past three years. Now that he was done with his surges, he was constantly nagging Gajeel for a fight or one of the others.

And as much as she liked how lively it made the guild, there was also something to be said about restraint.

She walked over to where Natsu was momentarily sprawled on top of Happy, the cat transformed into his larger shape with his wing sheltered over his body.

He cracked an eye open when Lucy approached, giving view to his slitted pupils for a brief second before his face relaxed and he registered it was her with a smile.

"Found something more interesting than trying to capture a few will-o-wisps, I hope?" Natsu asked, eyeing the flier in her hand.

"Don't be so picky, that would have been a perfectly fine job. You're lucky Bickslow loves stuff like that otherwise we'd be the ones going," Lucy chastised him, only causing Natsu to shrug.

He leapt to his feet in a flash and plucked the paper from her hands, reading it over happily.

"Hunting down a trio of imps that got loose in our world. How _interesting_," Natsu purred, "Imps are tricky. This sounds fun!"

"Here's hoping!" Lucy laughed, "According to the flyer they're based out of Oshibana currently. Ordinarily that would be Blue Pegasus territory, but Master Bob's busy dealing with internal guild issues and this one's a little urgent."

"What's wrong with old man Bob?" Natsu asked in surprise as Happy shrank back down and they began heading home to pick up their packs. Years of being on the road, or on jobs, had ingrained the habit of always having a packed bag ready to go.

"I don't know all the details." Lucy admitted, "But from what I understand, after Master Makarov came out of retirement to lead Fairy Tail a lot of his old friends started following his lead. Fairy Tail's a proof of concept so a lot of them are watching us to see what happens. But the ones who were already neutral towards people like us, like Bob, have started taking steps."

She grimaced as she unlocked the door and grabbed her pack, "I think mostly what that means is the master's working on adjusting attitudes internally. And you remember how extreme some of them were when we were little."

"Karen." Natsu hissed in distaste, "Yeah I remember."

Lucy shrugged a little, "Karen's not one we have to deal with anymore. She died a couple of years ago trying to hunt a vampire out of her league. But there are a lot of others like her, and not all of them like change."

Natsu hummed thoughtfully as he slung his pack on his back, "So what's that mean?"

"I dunno." Lucy admitted as she locked up again, "All I know for sure is that more than one guild master has expressed an interest in allying themselves with Fairy Tail if we can prove we're capable enough to make the guild work. But doing that means adjusting some attitudes and that's not easy."

"Well good luck to the old man then I guess." Natsu shrugged, "Unless they come after us directly I don't really care what they do. And I'm sure as hell not gonna complain when we get their jobs!"

Lucy rolled her eyes but smiled, "Yeah, trust you to worry more about finding a good fight than anything else."

"Aw c'mon!" Natsu laughed, "You expected anything else?"

"No not really." Lucy smirked as they approached the train station, "I just hope you're ready for a train ride."

Natsu froze and paled a little at that, "Ah, what?" He breathed nervously, "Do we have to do one of those? I mean... we could walk it right?"

"Onibus is a little too far to walk in any reasonable length of time Natsu." Lucy replied sweetly, a wicked smirk curling her lips, "And it's right on the rail line."

Happy promptly buried his face in Natsu's neck as he burst into snickers.

"You're an evil mistress." Natsu whimpered in defeat.

Lucy laughed and pecked his cheek with a kiss before darting off to get their tickets.

"I think she liiiiikes you." Happy snickered at the way Natsu's cheeks heated up, "When're you gonna do something about that anyway?"

Natsu let out a slightly blissful smile at the way Lucy's ponytail swung after her, his heart thumping as he thought about telling her how he really felt. Now that he was here in front of her, it was so easy to slip back into how things had always been.

He loved her, more deeply than any words he could say, and he had no idea how to even bring up how he felt for her. The full scope and emotion of it felt consuming and he didn't want to frighten her off with a demons love. Not with the history between Acnologia and Anna hanging over their heads.

But he couldn't do anything by half measures either, and one way or another he would burst before long.

"Shush Happy," Natsu hissed at the cat, panicking a little that Lucy might overhear, "I'll tell her when I'm ready to. I don't want to freak her out yet."

"You've been pining after her for ages Natsu," Happy stretched out on Natsu's shoulders, his claws pricking at the skin but not piercing through thanks to his tough hind.

"So?" Natsu pouted, aware he was acting childishly.

"So maybe you should do something about that." Happy licked his paw and rubbed it around his ear, "after all she's a pretty girl. For a human of course, so that will make her appealing to many species and races."

"And if she's not tied down to you, then someone else can swoop in and woo her before you ever get the chance!" Happy laughed at the way Natsu growled.

"Don't give me that," Happy flicked his tail against Natsu's nose, "you have your chance now. Be a demon, seduce her. It should be easy for you."

Natsu bit his bottom lip, looking pained. He could seduce her. There was nothing saying he couldn't... but he didn't want her for sex. He was in love with everything that made up Lucy. Her mind, her ferocity, the kindness in her eyes, and the sharpness of her tongue. And by Happy's smug look, he knew that.

"I can't just seduce her Happy, she's not one of my meals!" Natsu growled back at him, "I want an actual relationship with her."

"I don't see why you can't do both." Happy pointed out reasonably, "You know the kinds of things that catch a human's attention right? So why can't you use that to catch her attention and then just explain to her that you mean it for more than feeding?"

Natsu's brain stuttered to a halt at that logic. He was _sure_ it couldn't be that simple, but at the same time he was having trouble figuring out the flaw in it.

There was so much between him and Lucy. So much history, and feelings, and... everything.

They'd been each other's pillars when their worlds had crumbled under their feet. They'd been each other's only solace for the pain and sadness. They'd also been there for all the happy times too. At least until his surges had hit.

And in the face of all that, moving beyond the comfortable boundaries they'd had as kids was incredibly daunting.

He didn't want to mess up what they had now for the sake of a thing that could blow up in their faces.

And he could imagine very little worse than his feelings being one-sided.

But how could he ever find out if he didn't just tell her up front?

It was a conundrum that had been spinning him around in circles for the better part of three years now, and he was no closer to an answer now than he had been before.

Nor would he be given the chance to contemplate it in depth now either.

Lucy was trotting back to them, looking entirely distracting as she did, with the tickets clutched in her hand.

"Okay!" She breathed, "I got them. Platform two. The train leaves in a few minutes so we should hurry."

She slipped her hand into his and Natsu's resistance immediately melted into a puddle of goo. He knew the ride was going to suck, that he would be sick as soon as the train started moving, but for the moment he didn't care.

And so it proved.

He groaned as he felt the first vibrations of metal and wood under him, "I swear this gets worse every time I get on these damn things."

"I hope not." Lucy replied as she stowed their gear, "This is pretty bad as it is."

"Fortunately..." She smiled as she sat next to him, "I came prepared. Here."

Natsu blinked as she thrust a bottle of water and some motion sickness medicine in his hands. He shot her a grateful look as he quickly downed it and half the bottle in one go. It wouldn't do more than take the edge off, but he appreciated the gesture anyway. Though the greater surprise came when she sat next to him and tugged lightly.

"C'mon and lay down." She smiled, "I'll rub your head."

It was official. His mistress was a goddess from on high, and he would fight anyone who claimed otherwise.

He gratefully curled up in her lap and buried his nose in her leg while her fingers started working their divine magic, and almost instantly the roiling of his stomach receded to a mostly manageable level.

At least to the point he wasn't in danger of puking on her shoes. That had to count for something right?

—::—

Natsu felt like he was dying. Even Lucy's pets hadn't been enough to totally assuage the roiling of his stomach and the train ride felt as if it had gone on forever.

Now he was at least upright, if wobbling a little.

He made a reluctant noise out of the back of his throat and shuddered. "Never again."

"You say that every time," Happy said plaintively. Natsu merely grunted at the truth behind Happy's words despite his dislike of any and all form of transportation.

Natsu moaned and staggered heavily against Lucy's side, his thick arm sliding over her slender shoulders. He wasn't able to even enjoy their proximity by how his stomach was cramping but it was at least beginning to lesson.

Still, he would have been in much worse shape if it hadn't been for Lucy soothing him with her magic fingers and preparedness.

His motion sickness had only worsened the stronger he got though, so it took him quite a bit to get through riding any kind of transportation.

He was relieved they were on solid ground though, and he proved that by dragging Lucy with him as he staggered away from the train as quickly as possible.

"Natsu you're heavy!" Lucy protested, her hand plastered against his chest, almost freezing as she felt the hard muscle tighten under her palm. She blinked at the flex against her skin, unable to wrap her mind once more around how solidly built Natsu was now.

Of course he was heavy. He was all muscle now, no longer having the softness in his cheeks of boyhood. She could see the strength in the cut of his jaw and broadness of his shoulders. But it was still so surprising that the weedy teenager she had always known was...

Well far from that now.

And it was proof when she tried to support him. His body felt like he could take her down to the ground with little effort, and a small part of her...

... was surprisingly interested in the thought of being smothered between the ground and Natsu's warm body.

The thought seized her and she had to fight back a shiver at how much the rest of her perked up at it. It had been a while since she'd been on a date, let alone had a boyfriend intimate enough to play with a little, and her magic was immediately interested in the idea of a nice strong man she could work out some of her energy on.

To say nothing of the rest of her.

The fact that it was _Natsu_ didn't matter at all.

If anything that made it worse.

Because Natsu wasn't a boyfriend. He was her familiar. And they'd grown up together with all that history between them. And now... gods and now he was a very fine specimen indeed.

She shook her head a little and firmly throttled back her more primal urges, silently resolving to spend some quality alone time doing something about her obvious sexual frustration when they got back.

It was certainly better than lusting after her demon inappropriately.

"Can you walk normally yet?" She asked after a few minutes, "I'm not sure I want to meet the client with you draped all over me."

"Aw, but what if I want to be draped all over you Lucy?" He rumbled in her ear, and Lucy felt her knees buckle a little as his warm breath tickled her. He was so close he could practically nibble on her ear lobe if he wanted.

"Alright, alright!" He laughed, having felt her stumble, and straightened up, "I'm up!"

In truth he was still a bit queasy, but he didn't want to push things. Though her reaction to him just then had been... interesting.

"So where's the client at anyway?"

Lucy hummed as she pulled out the flyer, "According to this, it's a bounty from the police chief's office."

"A cop calling us in? That's new."

"It wouldn't be the first time." Lucy shrugged, "Let's go see what we can find out."

Natsu nodded and grinned, "I'm all fired up now!"

**Alright guys! Thanks for tuning into this chunk! I'll see you guys soon for the next 10 chapters! - Mslead**


	31. Chapter 31

CHAPTER 31

The police chief, it turned out, was a middle aged man with hard lines on his face, but surprisingly soft eyes.

"You must be the pair from Fairy Tail." He greeted once he let them into his office, and held out his hand, "Chief Richards. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail." Lucy replied, grasping his hand firmly, "The pleasure's ours. Thank you for sending the job our guild's way."

Richards grinned wryly as he gestured for them to sit down, "I was a Quatro Cerberus member back in the day." He replied, "Before I decided to settle down and start keeping the streets around here clean for my kids. I remember the scandal around old man Makarov's son, and I was happy to be able to throw his fledgling guild a bone. Small enough though it might be."

"Every little bit helps." Lucy smiled, "So what's the story on these imps?"

"There are three of them." Richards replied, flipping open a file and sliding towards them, "I'm afraid we haven't been able to find much on them yet. The best I can give you is that they appeared approximately six months ago, and have either taken over a club or become VIP members."

"No indication at all of who they are or what they look like?" Lucy frowned as she read over the thin file. This wasn't much to go on.

"I'm afraid not." Richards sighed, "I can tell you they hunt primarily around the club district, but no one's been able to positively identify them or even give an accurate description."

"That's not real surprising." Natsu mused, "Imps feed primarily off sex. Like incubi and succubi only without the nasty side effects. Assuming they don't also suck out their prey's souls, they'll survive fine, but the memories will be hazy. They'll _know_ they had the best sex of their lives, but couldn't tell you who their lover was with any certainty to save their lives."

"Have there been any deaths related to this?" Lucy asked with a frown, but Richards shook his head.

"None that we're aware of. The few murder cases we've gotten since their arrival have been unrelated." He eyed them seriously, "Is it possible they're keeping their victims alive on purpose?"

"It's what I would do." Natsu shrugged, "If I wanted to set up a lush new hunting ground outside of hell without attracting attention I'd definitely keep from killing."

Lucy nodded, "Agreed. Attracting police and guild investigation would be the last thing I'd want."

"Well, regardless, that's what they have now." Richards sighed, "Maybe they haven't killed anyone yet, but they made the mistake of targeting the mayor's daughter. _She_ says it was consensual, and had a good time, but he's furious and wants them either in prison or out of his city yesterday."

"Great so the mayor is angry because a couple of demons deflowered his daughter?" Natsu frowned at Lucy, "you tellin' me these imps haven't even done nothin' wrong?"

"It sounds like that's the case," Lucy sighed, "They clearly don't want to be found if they're not making noise about this, but I can't see this ending well."

"Why not just leave them alone then? They ain't hurting anyone," Natsu hissed, annoyed they had come all this way out for them to hunt people who wanted to be left alone to live in peacez

"That's true," Lucy sighed and set a hand on his shoulder to calm him before he blew his top, "But if a light guild hears about this..."

"They'll be hunted to death," Natsu filled in.

"And if a dark guild hears of this?" Lucy prompted.

Natsu sighed loudly and his shoulders sagged in response to her words, "they'll be convinced to use their powers to kill. Or be killed if they refuse to join them."

"Thank you for calling us," Lucy elbowed Natsu, who grunted reluctantly and looked up.

"Yeah, we'll take care of them," Natsu sighed apologetically.

"So what's the place these two can start looking at?" Happy jumped into Lucy's arms and snuggled himself there, four paws dangling in the air. Lucy laughed and quietly scratched his ears.

"It's a club right? We'll need to blend into the surroundings right?" Lucy asked.

"And what better way to piss off a couple of imps than for a new demon to start hunting in their territory," Natsu said gleefully.

"That'll at least get their attention, won't it?" Lucy grinned and flashed Natsu a flirtatious wink, "how about it big boy?"

"You think you can get your demonic moves on and hunt after me," she said breathlessly.

Natsu felt the interest in the way she spoke shoot straight to his dick and his brain promptly blanked out. He knew Lucy was screwing with him, but the closest answer he managed was a low, "Uhhhhhhhhh...?"

He could see Happy covering his eyes with his paws and shaking his small head while Lucy laughed.

"Right, don't worry. We've got this sir," Lucy laughed bright at the response and turned towards their client, "Natsu is very good at what he does. I can tell I just surprised him. Even if he can't hunt me, he'll be able to hunt _someone_ there."

Natsu felt more blood rush south at Lucy explaining how _Natsu would hunt her_ as if it were the most casual thing in the world.

_UHHHHHHHHHHHHHNF...?_

They got to the hotel and checked in fairly quickly as Lucy suspected and then he was quickly shoved into the bathroom where she had set up a chair for him.

Cancer did good work as always, and Natsu had to admit it was a huge relief to have the additional weight of hair off his back and neck. Cancer cropped it shorter in the back than it had been before, leaving Natsu running his fingers across the buzzed undercut.

Much to his disappointment though, Lucy didn't say anything in favor of liking the new haircut, and he was left pouting when she dragged him to a store for them to get outfits for the club.

Lucy always looked fabulous no matter where she went, and he was fully expecting to lose control of his mouth and be reduced to gibberish again when he saw her all gussied up.

He reluctantly trailed behind Lucy, letting her pick out clothes for him. She would occasionally pin him with a penetrating glare that left him wondering if he was about to be murdered before trailing off and muttering to herself.

At least she appeared to be moving away from the suits.

However when she picked up a blazer, Natsu couldn't help but glare at it in disgust. It looked fine, but he disliked having anything tight or restrictive around his shoulders or arms.

Not that what he normally wore was any better... but that was how he usually lost shirts when he ripped them off in frustration.

"If you tear the sleeves off of this, I will rip your arms off," Lucy warned sweetly as if reading his thoughts. Natsu pouted and snagged it from her before stalking with it and the rest of the stuff to the dressing room.

He stuffed himself in his clothes, feeling a bit relieved at the nice fit and twisted experimentally. He grinned, his sour mood lessening.

"Alright I take it back," Natsu grumbled as he poked his head out and emerged for her inspection, "this isn't too bad."

Lucy's brain stopped working the moment he stepped out of the dressing room.

Natsu was... unbelievably hot.

He hadn't exactly hidden it before, especially after he'd stripped naked to transform, but somehow seeing him all put together with his hair freshly cut and ready for a night on the town brought it home in a way she hadn't really thought about.

Her demon was _sexy_.

Even without her frustration doing stupid things to her brain.

And this wasn't anything like the attractiveness he'd had as a teenager either. This was a man fully grown and realized. Dripping with confidence and oozing charisma.

"Haaaaaaaa…" She managed after a moment and flushed as she hastily cleared her throat, "Wow... yeah that works really well." She managed, "If you like it I say totally get it. Because you slay, I mean you'll have no trouble slaying, at the club." She backed away slightly, "I should probably go pick out my outfit now."

She smiled at him as brightly as she could and all but turned and fled to the women's department to hunt for a dress. Cursing herself the whole way for being stupid.

She was not supposed to be thinking of Natsu like this! She really was not! He was her familiar. Her demon. Her partner in everything. And... and... and she was dying for a taste of him.

How could she not when he looked at her with eyes that practically screamed sin? And he had a body to match? It didn't even matter that he was a demon and his kind were always like that. Though she sure as hell had never had any trouble resisting _Elfman_ when it came down to it.

It seemed she really did have a type.

She cursed herself some more as she randomly grabbed three dresses her size and scurried into the fitting rooms.

Back in men's Natsu was busy staring at the blank space where Lucy had been moments before and wondering if what he thought had happened had really just happened.

Because from where he was standing it sure as hell looked like Lucy had turned crimson after seeing him and bolted.

"Did you see that too?" He asked Happy.

"Oh she definitely likes you!" The cat chortled, "Did you get a whiff of her? She was ready to raise her tail to you for a second there!"

Natsu made a face at Happy and almost coughed, "she's not a _cat_!"

"And you call her a prude," Happy smirked at Natsu, who almost choked on his own tongue at the accusation, "if you don't believe me then you have a chance to act on that red face tonight."

Natsu gave Happy a dirty look as he disappeared with the cat back into his dressing room, "Yeah. Well I'm a demon, we're kind of built to get that response from people. Especially humans."

Happy went ahead and rolled himself all in Natsu's old clothes as he got changed, making certain to cover them entirely in blue fur. Natsu gave him an irritated look, deciding to simply wear his new clothes out rather than risk getting them covered in Happy's fur.

"How long are you going to use that excuse?" Happy drawled to Natsu, "you have to make sure she's attracted to you to ensure you have a chance of winning her heart."

"Why not have fun with it?" Happy peered up at Natsu, "after all, you'll be hunting her tonight."

Happy looked entirely too pleased with himself as he took stock of Natsu's reactions. The way his hand clenched into a fist, the way his lips parted in a heavy breath... the way his pupils dialated with want before narrowing into slits with hunger.

"Hm, and it's been a while since you last fed?" Happy goaded him, "seems to me this is a perfect opportunity."

"Knock it off Happy or I'll cut off your fish supply," Natsu gave him an uncomplimentary glare. Happy made a noise of protest and whined as he rubbed himself between Natsu's legs.

He looked at him with the biggest eyes and unleashed the most pitiful sounding 'meow.'

Natsu, however, was not in the mood to budge. It was bad enough he was holding onto his self-control by his fingernails. He absolutely did not need Happy pushing his buttons too. Maybe once he'd fed the edge off it wouldn't be so bad, but right now he was hungry and Lucy was a feast.

He pressed his hands against the wall of the changing room and took a few calming breaths.

"Natsu?" Lucy called from outside, startling him, "Are you alright?"

He hastily straightened up and gathered his clothes before rushing out with a grin, "Uh, yeah!" He replied, "I'm fine! Why?"

Lucy rubbed her chest a little, "You felt agitated." She replied in concern, "And you've been in there for a good half hour. I've already picked out my dress." She reached up to touch his forehead, "Are you sure you're alright?"

Natsu grasped her hand and smiled, "I'm fine." He replied, "Really. Happy just reminded me how hungry I am. It's been a while."

Lucy's eyes widened in surprise, "Oh!" She exclaimed, "I hadn't realized." She frowned a little, "Do we need to do something about that before tonight? I've fallen out of the habit of keeping track..."

Natsu cocked his head consideringly. He wasn't about to feed on her sexually, but that wasn't his only appetite was it?

"Do we have time for a spar?" He asked hopefully, "Something to take the edge off?"

Lucy grinned as she curled her hand into his, "Sure thing. The hotel has a gym, and as long as we keep the magic out of it we should be fine."

Natsu grinned in genuine relief, "Thanks Luce! That's perfect!"

She nodded with a smile, "C'mon. Let's pay for this stuff and get out of here. We've got most of the afternoon ahead of us still."

It was a solid plan, and one Natsu was more than eager to follow. He knew he was most certainly hungry, and he hoped he could stave off a more in-depth feeding so he could take the edge off. A spar with Lucy might do the trick, although he was reluctant to go full strength on her. Any risk to his mistress automatically gave his instincts pause even despite his own knowledge of her abilities.

Beating Gajeel's face in was far more possible to him than even so much as bruising a finger on Lucy. He didn't think he would get more than a light workout from sparring with her thanks to his own demonic desires to keep her safe at all costs.

Which was annoying because having seen Lucy fight in the past gave off delicious sparks of energy he rather enjoyed.

Hopefully it would be enough, or he would have to do some light hunting before they hit the club.

They made it back to the hotel in record time and changed out into clothing they could work out in. Which for Natsu was just his spare shirt and his last pair of shorts.

The gym at the hotel was nice and pretty and thankfully empty enough that it wouldn't have anyone around to see them going at one another. The last thing Natsu wanted was for them to attract a crowd.

They laid out mats across the floor, toeing off their shoes against the wall. Natsu stepped into place across Lucy, his eyes following her as she took her spot across from him. A tank top and shorts, it was already mental warfare to Natsu and he huffed out a sigh.

Maybe this was going to be a bad idea.

He was saved from thinking further about it when Lucy came at him with a straight blow to the gut that had Erza written all over it. Natsu twisted sharply so it glanced off his side, thinking to grab her arm and throw her onto her back.

Immediately his stomach churned with distaste and his hand closed around her wrist, instead pulling her forward off balance a little before he retreated.

Right into her swinging knee. Natsu's eyes glittered with hunger as the blow met, but it wasn't enough.

Lucy raised an eyebrow at him, but said nothing as she followed it up with another hit. This one he blocked and it sparked a flurry of exchanges that felt more like an eloquent dance than a fight. He simply could not bring himself to fight at even a fraction of his normal strength.

Despite knowing her power and prowess, his instincts wouldn't allow it.

That certainly didn't stop them from trying anyway, but after half an hour or so of it Lucy called a halt.

"This... isn't working is it?" She panted, her face flushed and skin glistening where it was clear that she had gotten quite the workout at least, "I can still feel your hunger. This is like having a handful of nuts when you haven't eaten all day."

"That's closer to the truth than I'd like to admit." Natsu sighed, "I may have to do some actual hunting before we get to work."

Lucy shook her head, "If you do that then it could tip off the imps early." She smiled, "Don't worry though. I have another idea. Let's head back up to the room."

Natsu raised an eyebrow but followed her gamely back up the stairs to their room, "So what's this idea?" He asked curiously.

Lucy grinned as she sat on one of the beds and kicked off her shoes, "You'll feed on me."

Natsu just about swallowed his tongue at those words. She wanted him to do _what_ now?

"Feed.. you?" He squeaked, "Lucy..."

She shrugged a little and stood up, "What? It makes the most sense. If we can't feed you through battle then we'll have to use one of your other appetites. Sex won't work since I refuse to take a real lover until I find the man I'm going to marry. So what's left? Fire and soul. We both know fire won't cut it even if we could get it, and my soul is nice and juicy."

She grinned as she prowled up to him and tugged his shirt lightly, "So c'mon." She purred, "Come take a bite. I trust you with it."

She... she trusted him? With her _soul_?

Natsu felt dizzy at the implications. She, a necromancer, trusted _him_ with her soul. The most precious thing she possessed. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, unable to form words around the lump of emotion that had risen.

It seemed she understood anyway though because she smiled into his arm and pulled back enough to give him an affectionate kiss on the cheek.

"I do trust you." She affirmed softly, "I always have. You're the only one I would ever trust with this. And you're the only one I will ever allow to do this."

Natsu's heart thumped painfully at the admission, and he wondered if it was possible to fall more in love.

The answer was, unequivocally, _yes_.

He let her lead him over to the bed and settled on it with a smile that spoke of her absolute faith in him. A faith he felt a little unworthy of, but he was unable to resist.

"So... how does this work?" She asked a little uncertainly, and it dawned on him that the only example of what he did she had would've been from that first feeding.

Well, it was past time she learned the difference between then and now.

He crawled onto the bed with her and wrapped his arms gently around her.

"Relax Lucy." He purred tenderly into her ear, unable to resist giving her a light nuzzle, "I'm going to make sure this feels good."

Because he would be damned if he took without giving her something in return. Even if all their clothes stayed on.

He would never do anything to hurt her.

Natsu leaned over her and settled a hand against her cheek, looking into the brown eyes that trusted him so deeply.

"The way it works is pretty easy," Natsu smiled at her, "I will breathe in your soul, and for a moment our hearts will beat in time with one another."

"I'll be able to sense if you're in pain or uncomfortable, and if you want it to stop I'll be able to right away," Natsu promised her.

Lucy swallowed as she felt Natsu's heavier weight settle against her, making that warm feeling in her stomach tighten with pleasure and anticipation.

Everything within her seemed to stand at attention over him, from the solid weight of his chest mantling her, to the dangerous glow of his eyes, and finally the steady pulse of heat off his body.

"Any doubts Lucy?" He asked her again, wanting to be absolutely certain of her understanding of what he was about to do. The last thing he wanted was to overstep their boundaries with how far they had come together.

"None," Lucy breathed to him and gave him a happy smile that he no longer lacked in the confidence to do this safely. Her hands drifted up to wrap around his strong neck, feeling his hand tilt her head back so he could run his lips along her throat.

It was an oddly intimate sensation and Lucy's whole body felt like it was lit with nerves.

"Okay then," Natsu growled, his heavy chest rumbling against her and sending vibrations against her stomach. Her breath caught and Natsu lifted himself up.

His eyes met hers, glowing a mixture of gold and red. His mouth opened, fangs sharpening and elongating from anticipation like a vampires would.

She felt his weight settle and then his head arched down, his eyes seeing something she couldn't.

The effect was instantaneous, and Lucy almost bowed up off the bed, her back arching hard into Natsu as he ran his tongue achingly against her soul.

It was like electricity poured through her whole body, molten pleasure sealing itself into her stomach and spreading out from there. She let out an embarrassing sounding moan when his tongue ran along it again.

She whimpered, her nails digging into his shoulders and her body tensing up as that pressure within her began to build with each gentle lick. _He was savoring her._

The realization that he hadn't even taken a bite yet was staggering, and she almost wasn't prepared when he sank his fangs into something she couldn't see, but certainly something she felt.

Pleasure exploded through every synapse in her body when he _pulled_ at her. Lucy let out a broken sounding sob, her legs tensing and heels digging into the mattress.

An orgasm shattered through her with surprising force as she felt that bit of her soul separate. Muscles trembling and feeling moisture gathering freely between her legs, Lucy's chest heaved as Natsu's eyes remained closed in bliss.

He let out a happy growl and reopened his eyes, utterly satiated.

He leaned forward to nuzzle her panting and flushed cheeks. Natsu's fingers curled through her blond hair, pressing his lips into her rosy cheek with an innocent peck that seemed completely unlike the spasms that were still wrecking havoc on her body.

"Thank you Lucy." He rumbled softly, his voice rougher and deeper than she was used to, which sent delightful sparks straight down he spine. He shifted against her, carelessly pressing himself against the spots on her that throbbed the most for a moment, before shifting away entirely.

"Rest a bit." He smiled at he with such love and affection her breath hitched a little, "You'll probably be tired after that. Go grab a shower and I'll set an alarm so you can have a nap."

Lucy nodded dazedly, still buzzing from the strength of the orgasm he'd given her. In a single moment of feeding he'd given her more pleasure than her last three boyfriends combined.

She wondered idly if he would be averse to feeding on her again if that was the effect.

The thought alone made her shiver in renewed pleasure and she carefully crawled out of bed to make her way over to the shower on slightly unsteady feet, acutely aware of the way he was watching her go.

Once safely in the bathroom she hastily stripped and crawled into the steaming hot water. For a moment she just enjoyed the bliss of the water beating down on her, but all too quickly her mind returned to what had just happened out there.

She had orgasmed. In front of Natsu. While he was feeding on her.

The thought was vaguely mortifying, and she could feel herself blushing, but the larger part of her was suddenly wondering if that was what his partners felt when he hunted. And if so, just how incredible must sex be with him?

A shudder rippled down her spine and she pressed her forehead against the tile, her hand finding her still slick fold, and images danced through her head.

Outside, Natsu sucked in a sharp breath as he felt Lucy's pleasure begin to build again through the bond. The first time had been a surprise. He hadn't really expected her to react so strongly, or favorably, to him. Most didn't. Most never even noticed what he was doing, and of the ones that did only some enjoyed it to any extent. Let alone that one.

But this... this was unexpected. Was she really in the shower pleasuring herself again after what he'd just given her?

Either she was just as hungry as he was, or she'd liked it a hell of a lot more than he'd imagined. Possibly both.

Regardless, he wasn't going to complain.

He quickly set the alarm and stripped out of his shorts, groaning softly as his aching cock finally sprang free, and curled a hand around it with a needy moan that had nothing to do with feeding. He was already dangerously close. The sight, sound, smell, and taste of Lucy's pleasure had nearly shattered him before.

He was going to shamelessly savor every sensation he got from her now.


	32. Chapter 32

CHAPTER 32

Lucy glanced over at Natsu, who was yawning loudly, rolling his shoulders and fidgeting in line. He was several people ahead of her to give the illusion that they had arrived at different times.

She blushed, still unable to believe she had reacted so powerfully to Natsu taking a gentle bite from her soul. Her eyes were fixated on the back of his head, her mind doing curious loops and digging in back and forth over what had just occurred.

Really it was her fault for being so tense. Her magic was always just bursting free and begging for her to fulfill the cycle of life in its most primal form like necromancers did in the past.

But she hadn't expected Natsu just running his hot tongue over her soul would feel so sensual.

And of course Natsu would have noticed it. He was a demon, so it went without saying. She was just lucky that sort of thing was so natural for a demon it was no doubt hardly worth commenting on it.

Thank the heavens for that small act of mercy.

Natsu was sliding past the bouncer, no doubt getting ready in position to start making his rounds.

He would lurk enough for himself to be noticed, but then he would begin the hunt. Lucy crossed her arms and tried to ignore the thrill that went through her.

An actual hunt for her. One where she would be Natsu's prey at the end of it.

Granted she knew it was all fake. Nothing would be real.

But she couldn't help but remember the rippling feel of her orgasm taking over her and the way her imagination told her how good the real thing would be.

She felt her cheeks start to heat at just the memory and shoved them back as the line slowly trickled down to her. Even only a few people between them meant Natsu had a good twenty minutes in there to work. She smiled prettily at the bouncer, posing a little as his eyes raked over her with interest, and hoped her demon managed to refrain from blowing something up before she arrived.

The man stepped aside and she allowed herself a smirk as she sashayed into the place.

The pulsing throb of the music instantly became much louder, pounding through her with a beat sexual enough to make her magic stand up and take notice. She had to admit she was fairly impressed. The interior was as nice as the exterior with multi-colored lights, plush seating, and glass tables that added to the effect. There were also a number of private and semi-private alcoves lining the area. Not including the VIP lounge.

Altogether, the imps had impeccable taste.

Even if this place wasn't their design they couldn't have picked a better setup for some discrete hunting.

She smiled brightly as she headed over to the bar and purloined a stool, "Margarita on the rocks with no salt." She ordered promptly, "And an extra lime."

"You got it gorgeous." The barkeeper grinned flirtatiously and quickly mixed up the drink before handing it to her.

She smiled back and slid him the money for the drink before settling back to relax with it and take a sip. More than likely Natsu and the imps both spotted her coming through the door. It wouldn't take long before one or the other sidled up to her.

Sure enough, no sooner had she taken her second sip than her demon's familiar warm presence joined her on the stool beside her. One that had been occupied a few moments before and how was mysteriously empty.

Her lips twitched wryly as she looked over at him, and her blood pressure immediately shot up. Somehow, she had no idea how, he looked even better in the light of the club.

"Hmmmm… an interesting choice for a lady." He purred, nodding at her drink, "Are you a fan of tart things?"

"Depends entirely on the thing." She flirted back, making a show of looking him over, "Though really, these aren't just tart. They're sweet too. But surely you're familiar with the taste?"

"Definitely." Natsu chuckled as he gestured for one of his own, "Our tastes very much align Miss...?"

"Lucy." She introduced herself and offered him her hand.

Natsu took her hand without hesitation, the crooked grin he flashed her both familiar and utterly devastating in the dark lighting.

"Natsu," he introduced himself, eyes dancing with glee over the game they were playing. He got his drink quickly, and he tilted his glass towards her. He pushed away the thoughts that he knew Lucy, getting instead into the mindset of what he would do and how he would act if she was a stranger.

How would he hunt a necromancer with energy as bright and enticing as hers.

"So, no company?" He asked her, eyes gleaming with mischief as Lucy hummed back at him and took a dainty sip of her drink.

"Not at the moment, but the night is still young. I'm just waiting for someone interesting," Lucy smirked at him.

"Ohhh," a smile burst over his face and his eyebrows raised with glee, "Well maybe I can entertain you until someone interesting comes along."

Lucy looked thoughtful and leaned forward, thinking to seduce herself a naughty demon who was aiming to pull the wool over her eyes. She knew she didn't imagine the way Natsu's eyes betrayed him and flashed down across the generous swell of her chest before snapping back up to her eyes.

"That depends on how well you can dance," Lucy purred to him, feeling a rise of excitement in this oddly powerful game she was encouraging with him. None of it was real, but that didn't mean she couldn't have fun.

Natsu extended a hand to her, rising to the unspoken challenge with a hot glitter in his eyes.

"I think you'll find me up to the task," he purred.

Lucy finished off her martini, smugly watching Natsu's eyes narrow at her teasing before she gamely slid off her stool and joined him.

Had the two of them been strangers, this would be a dangerous game. A necromancer and a demon joining together? It wasn't unheard of but there was an odd dynamic to their relationships.

Demons loved to hunt necromancers due to the intoxicating pull of their magic, but did so at the risk of being caught. Subjugated and bound under a contract to bend to the will of their would-be-prey.

Granted it wasn't a relationship they had, but it was thrilling for a moment to get lost in the possibility.

And it seemed he was just as entranced with the fantasy as he led her to the dance floor, and pulled her close.

"Shall we have a little fun?" He rumbled darkly, his eyes glittering with an interest Lucy had never seen before and it sent a shiver of delight down her spine.

He fell into the rhythm of the beat with ease, and guided her after him with such expertise that Lucy almost didn't catch how he pulled her into a hold it would be easy for him to take a bite of her soul from.

She flashed him a smirk and danced out of it just as quickly, "Naughty, naughty." She told him, "I'm not going to make it that easy now."

The grin he flashed her in response was all fang, mischief, and anticipation.

"That so?" He rumbled, "Well then..."

He followed her lead and in moments they were weaving around the floor in a complex game of cat and mouse, though it was impossible to tell who was the cat and who was the mouse.

Eventually, however, Natsu caught her and pulled her close. She gasped a little as he ground his hips into her and a flush crept up her cheeks as she realized he was hard.

"Gods Luce…" He groaned softly, herding her gently to one of the private alcoves they'd spotted earlier, "D'you know how delicious you look?"

"Natsu..." She moaned, caught entirely in his spell, and arched into him. She knew to the depths of her soul he would never hurt her, which made being his prey intoxicatingly hot, and she ached to find out if reality was as good as her fantasies insisted.

In the heat of the moment she almost forgot the real reason they were there.

Natsu licked his lips, fangs sliding off his bottom lip while his hand trailed up across Lucy's neck and jaw. Her mouth was rosy and full and everything within him begged to close the distance between them and capture those softly panting lips. They were full, beautiful, and irrevocably _his_.

His forehead pressed against hers, different from when he normally hunted, his hands squeezing her waist to him and feeling her pliable body melt into him.

Now was the perfect time. _Now_.

And he perhaps would have acted on his impulse to finally capture that perfect mouth with his, had the very reason they were in the club not tapped him on the shoulder.

Literally.

A woman, sporting a saucy smile and long brown hair, had her hip cocked and hand raised to wiggle her fingers in a wave.

Before he even realized it, the woman slapped a card directly to his forehead and Natsu jolted back to Lucy when the shot of electricity burned through his body.

He smothered the snarl of pain, but his ardor immediately morphed into rage over the rude interruption.

"It's not nice for a demon to hunt in a place that doesn't belong to him," the woman purred at Natsu, her eyes snapping up to the angry looking Lucy, "and don't get me started on a necromancer being here."

The woman smiled sweetly at them, another card pulling from a deck, "now get lost. You two are good looking, but if you think I won't start casting magic here in the middle of this club if you don't behave, you'll have another think coming."

She smiled, a flash of sharp fangs the only indicator she was one of the imps they hunted.

"Well that worked a lot better than I expected." Lucy sighed, trying to hide her disappointment the fake hunt was over. She shook her head a little to clear it of cobwebs and flashed the woman a smile.

"Lucy Heartfilia and my partner Natsu Dragneel from the grey guild Fairy Tail." She introduced herself, flashing her guild mark, "You have my word as a necromancer that we mean you and yours no harm now or any other time. We merely wanted to get your attention for a talk."

"You really expect me to believe that?" The woman growled, brandishing more cards, but before she could unleash any magic on them her wrist was caught by a man with pointy ears and vivid red hair.

"Erik what are you doing?" She demanded furiously, "I know you heard what she just said!"

"I heard." The imp, Erik, agreed somberly, "Everything that was said and everything that wasn't. That's why I stopped you."

His eyes zeroed in on Lucy, "You believe everything you're saying."

"Not hard considering it's the truth." Lucy huffed, "If you now anything about necromancers is that we're about as good at lying as demons. Even the dark ones don't do it outright."

"Interesting." Erik mused, "You don't consider yourself a dark necromancer." He cocked his head slightly, "And if I were to offer my services to you?"

"Not interested." Lucy retorted, "I have quite enough trouble keeping up with Natsu. You seriously think I want to deal with _two_ on a full time basis?" Her lips twitched, "Besides, he's territorial."

"She's telling the truth sister." Erik said, "She means us no immediate harm."

The woman narrowed her eyes a little, but nodded and put the cards away, "Alright." She agreed, "So what is it you want? If it's to join your guild..."

Lucy shook her head, "That's not it at all. Though our guild is open to you three if you're interested in the idea. We're here because of the police chief." She pulled out the job flyer and handed it over, "It seems your escapade with the mayor's daughter has attracted exactly the kind of attention you were hoping to avoid. Our job is to warn you that it's only a matter of time before the light and dark guilds find out about it and start hunting for keeps. If possible, we're to help you get out of Onibus and settle you elsewhere."

"Why would the chief care about us?" The woman demanded, and Lucy shrugged.

"He's a fair man." She replied, "He used to run with a light guild, but he's seen enough of the world to understand the concept of gray. As far as he's concerned you've done no harm so he doesn't have a quarrel with you. But the mayor is his boss so..." She shrugged, "He thought calling on us would be better than throwing you to the wolves so to speak."

"The thought is appreciated," Erik commented and eyed the demon glaring at him, "in the interest of full disclosure, we've already been approached by a dark guild that's been hovering around like a flock of gnats."

"Yeah, sorry about the rough introduction," the woman conceded, "they've been eager to get us in their ranks and took to being more insistent with their persuasion with our third."

"And where _is_ the third imp?" Natsu asked, his eyes scanning the room and not sensing anything out of place.

"Don't worry yourself about where she is," Erik snapped at the demon.

"Sensitive," Natsu smirked at the imp, advancing a prowling step forward, only to stop when Lucy set her hand on his bicep.

"It doesn't matter where she is," Lucy spoke up, eyes insistent on Natsu, who scowled mutinously back at her before backing off.

"You've got the chance to leave here by your own choice. Because like it or not, you're going to be moved by force eventually," Lucy sighed.

"Cana," Erik murmured and inclined his head towards her. The imp strolled forward and leaned her elbow on his shoulder.

"You give us an interesting warning and proposition," Cana purred to them, "But we'll need an evening to think it over."

Lucy nodded, and held out a card, "My phone number." She explained, "Natsu and I will come back here tomorrow evening if we don't hear from you. If you want to talk before then just give us a call."

Cana took the card with a nod and tucked it away after glancing at it, "We'll do that." She agreed and the pair stepped aside to allow Natsu and Lucy to leave.

Lucy took the cue for what it was and smiled as she curled her fingers into Natsu's hand, "Until tomorrow then." She nodded.

"What do you think the odds are of them laying a trap for us tomorrow?" Natsu muttered as they left.

"I'd say around fifty/fifty." Lucy replied, "They're suspicious and have every right to be. If they decide not to trust us then that's on them." She flashed him a smile, "I think though they'll be sensible and investigate us before leaping to conclusions."

"Like they didn't do that already." Natsu grumbled as he rubbed the still sore spot on his forehead.

"Oh don't be such a baby!" Lucy laughed, "Laxus gave you a worse shock the last time you two sparred!"

"That was completely different!"

"Sure it was."

"Lucy!"

Erik snorted as he watched the bickering pair leave, "Well it wasn't just a pretense." He reported, "Miss necromancer is giving us even odds for trying something on them, but thinks we'll be smart and not stupid."

"Do you really think there's a chance her offer was sincere?" Cana asked doubtfully, "Your hearing is good, but if she's a patsy..."

Erik shook his head, "Nah. She's too smart for that." He scowled, "I'm more worried about those Eisenwald bastards."

"How's Kinana doing?"

He sighed a little and ran his fingers through his hair, "She's fine." He replied, "That shadow jerk didn't get a chance to do anything before she bit him. She's pretty upset though. Our territory is supposed to be _safe_. Not an invitation for attempted kidnapping."

"They'll see the attack on their own as a threat," Cana scowled and flipped the card between her fingers, "I hate to admit it Erik, but this place wasn't as safe as we thought."

"Still better than hell," Erik muttered, but he could see his sisters point. They had managed to claw their way out of hell, and had to do some rather questionable things to make that happen.

Terrifying some high schoolers who summoned him, and then forcing them to complete the summoning two more times before he released them and let the humans on their way.

But he would refuse to remain free while his sister and love suffered in hell alone. They could more than likely survive without him, but it would be harder.

So he terrified the young humans and fled with his family the moment they broke free of the circle. The humans were barely magical and requested no bonding, so they had taken the risk.

Hell was getting too dangerous, but now it seemed so was the human world.

"That dark guild can't get their hands on us. I won't let them win," Erik growled, fully willing to do anything to protect his family.

"Then perhaps the only way to win ourselves is to join this guild," Cana reasoned, "we can't survive this world alone. Just a little fun with the mayors daughter ruined everything."

"We won't be their pets," Erik insisted, knowing fully that was what imps tended to be for other species and races. They were the easier race of demons to contract with, useful with their shadow gating and unusual abilities, and enjoyed feeding on physical pleasures.

"No we won't," Cana insisted, "But if that dark guild had come after me instead of Kinana..."

"You would have fried them," Erik hissed.

Cana gave him an amused look, but they both knew his and Kinana's venom allowed them a certain level of defensive magic that made them harder to take.

"And you'll turn them into soup if they show up again." She retorted and tipped her head consideringly, "How do you want to approach this?"

"The necromancer was straightforward." Erik replied, "And like I said, she's smart. I could hear her already making plans for trouble with the dark guild." He drummed his fingers idly on his arm, "We should check with Ki first, but I think we should see what we can find out about this Fairy Tail. If they're really legit then I say we be just as straightforward. It's not like we're so deeply entrenched here we'd have a problem moving."

"True." Cana agreed, "Maybe we can pay that police chief a visit..."


	33. Chapter 33

CHAPTER 33

Onibus, Lucy decided, wasn't a bad place. If it weren't for the fussy mayor raising a stink about his daughter, and its close proximity to Blue Pegasus, it would even be considered attractively quaint.

It had nothing on Magnolia of course, but she was quite enjoying the relaxed brunch she and Natsu were having at the café just down from their hotel.

She was just licking some chocolate off her fingers from her most recent pastry while Natsu attempted to eat his way through the whole menu, when she noticed something odd out of the corner of her eye.

A group of men strolling down the streets as if they owned it.

Normally that wouldn't make her so much as blink twice, but these made her senses recoil. There was something vaguely wrong with them. She wasn't sure what, but even from this distance she could practically smell the blood on them.

"Natsu..." She muttered lowly, "Four men at three o'clock. They feel bloody and dark."

Natsu paused in his chewing to raise an eyebrow, but said nothing right away. Instead, he swallowed his mouthful and went for a sip of his drink. As he was doing so he flicked his eyes in the direction she'd indicated.

"Yeah I can smell 'em." He muttered back, "And their souls are dark. You think they're the guild Elf Ears mentioned yesterday?"

"There's a fair chance of it." Lucy replied, "Let's not start anything though. They may not know we're here yet."

He bent down and handed a fry off his plate to Happy who took it with disdain but still ate it.

Natsu nodded, "Happy go take a closer look?" He asked discreetly, and the feline meowed grumpily before he darted off to snake between peoples legs and around ankles.

Lucy tensed when the group approached their table, their eyes falling on the couple quietly minding their own business.

They stopped though, clearly noticing what they were and Natsu slowly set his glass down to regard them with narrowed eyes. Lucy didn't want him to start a fight, but if they kept glaring at them that was what was going to happen.

Lucy straightened in her chair and gave the leader of the bunch a cool look, "can we help you gentlemen?"

The leader bent towards Lucy, sparking a furious growl from Natsu as the demon leaned aggressively across the table.

"I'd suggest backing off from her," Natsu threatened seriously.

"A necromancer and her pet demon," The man spoke, not rising to Natsu's threat. He smirked at the demon, deliberately goading him as if to make him expose his magic in the middle of the cafe.

"Not an unlikely pair, but you really need to keep your pet on a shorter leash," The man hissed to Lucy, "I don't let mine out without permission."

Lucy applied a finger to the man's shoulder and pressed him out of her personal space, rolling her eyes, "and that's probably why I could threaten to liberate you from your family jewels and your demons wouldn't even bat an eye."

"Is there something you want, or are you going to insult my friend some more," Lucy asked softly, her expression telling him the answer better be to the contrary otherwise she would make good on her own threat. Natsu smirked.

"Just curious, haven't seen you around these parts before." The man's eyes swept over Lucy in such a way that Natsu felt a surge of copper fill his mouth.

"I would have noticed you around before..."

"We're passing through." Lucy drawled, "We'll probably be heading back out tomorrow at the latest."

"Oh?" The man replied with surprisingly genuine disappointment, "That's a real shame. I was hoping you were open to a more permanent home."

"With you?" Lucy laughed lightly, "Sorry. Natsu and I are hardly desperate enough to accept an invitation from a total stranger."

"Erigor." The man purred and produced a card with a puff of dark smoke, "A high ranking member of the guild Eisenwald." He smiled charmingly, "If you ever decide you're interested in a more permanent base of operations, or trading notes, or... anything else at all really... give me a call. I would be quite happy to introduce you."

Lucy raised an eyebrow at that but accepted the card, "I'll keep that in mind." She smiled back, "But for now, if you don't mind, I would very much like to finish brunch before the food gets cold."

"Of course!" Erigor smirked, "I wouldn't dream of keeping a fine lady such as yourself away from the luxuries of life."

He pulled back and offered her a bow, "It was a distinct pleasure miss." He told her, letting his eyes travel the length of her body again, "I hope we can talk soon."

He flashed Natsu a superior smirk that had him growling again but signaled to his minions and left.

"Ugh, is he actually gone?" Lucy muttered after a few moments of silence, "I think I need a shower after that level of sleaze."

Natsu waited for a few moments to respond even though he seemed to agree with her by the dark expression boiling in his face.

Happy returned a moment later and hopped up onto her lap, having followed the guild a few blocks.

"They're gone," Happy looked at her, and then back at Natsu who was stabbing his food with a fork hard enough to crack his plate.

"It looked like they were heading to the club though," Happy said worriedly, "isn't that where you saw the imps?"

"Seems like it"

Lucy sighed and looked over at Natsu, who was already pushing his plate away. It was clear whatever appetite he had was gone now.

"Lets go kick ass?" Natsu asked, looking just a teensy bit hopeful.

"Just because that guy was a jerk doesn't mean we can go kick his butt as we please," Lucy scolded Natsu, causing him to roll his eyes.

"But, I did get the impression that our imp-friends were a little on edge because of this guild," Lucy admitted, seeing that hopeful look grow in Natsu's eyes.

"And their third member was conspicuously missing, which tells me that maybe they weren't in good sorts," Lucy finished with a gusty sight and stood up to throw some jewel on the table for their meal.

"Fine! Okay! Let's go kick their ass!" Lucy surrendered, causing Natsu to leap to his feet with a barely smothered roar of joy.

"I've been dying for a good brawl," Natsu huffed, Happy jumping onto his shoulders and curling up against him. This was exactly what his blood was craving.

Lucy laughed as she threw down the money for their enormous meal and a tip for their poor waitress, "When are you ever not dying for a brawl?" She asked wryly.

"Pretty much never." Natsu smirked cheerfully and leaned over, "Though I can think of a few things that distract me for a while."

Lucy huffed as a blush crossed her face, "You're insatiable."

Natsu laughed and threaded his hands behind his head, "Aw c'mon!" He teased, "You know you wouldn't have me any other way!"

"I suppose not." Lucy rolled her eyes with a smile, "But seriously, if we do this we're going to have to do it thoroughly or Eisenwald won't leave us alone. And we're really going to have to get those three imps back to Magnolia fast. The protections there alone..."

Natsu sobered a little and nodded, "Yeah. As long as they follow the rules and all."

"I don't really think that'll be a problem." Lucy mused, "The remind me a lot of you and Mira and the others. Not really out to cause trouble, but not above doing something shady to survive y'know?"

"I'm pretty sure that's a standard thing for demons." Natsu snorted only to nearly stumble over his own feet as a scream of terror tore through the air.

The pair glanced at each other for a moment before sprinting towards the source of the scream.

"Can you tell which way?" Lucy huffed as they ran for the club. It was closed, but there were a couple cars in the parking lot already.

"Wait." Natsu growled as he skidded to a halt and swung his head around sniffing wildly, "I can smell that dark bastard, but he's not in there."

Lucy waited tensely for him to pinpoint the direction and sprinted after him as he tore past the club and surrounding businesses and into a collection of condos or apartments or something. She couldn't really tell which, and didn't honestly care.

"There!" He growled, spotting two of the guys from before, just as another scream rang out.

"Damnit!" Lucy swore, "We don't have time for subtle!" She touched her keys and Leo's nearly leapt into her hands, "Open! Gate of the lion!"

Leo appeared with a scowl and immediately fell into step with them, "I'll deal with these two." He growled furiously, "You go help the woman."

"Right." Lucy replied, "Natsu!"

Natsu didn't need to be prompted twice. He could clearly see the terrified looking woman being pinned down and gagged while Erigor leered down at her the same way he had Lucy. Something made even worse when Lucy's whip connected with one of the targets and he shifted out of the way to reveal their third imp was heavily pregnant.

The sight made Natsu see red. He would readily admit that he had an exceptionally short fuse, but his anger often burned out as rapidly as it was sparked. There were few things though that dug under his skin and stayed there. Perhaps it was because of his own past surrounding his mother being slain while protecting her egg, or some innate instinct to protect a nesting mother that filled him with a blinding rage.

Before Natsu was even aware he had moved, his hand was buried in the back of Erigor's cloak. The man was ripped away, hurtled backwards into a fire hydrant which promptly cracked and burst.

Water rained down on them, causing steam to rise from Natsu in a cloud. Furious red eyes were locked in Erigor though, even as Natsu positioned himself in front of the terrified imp.

"Who are you?" The woman whispered, Natsu's eyes flashing over to her.

"Doesn't matter, go find your mate and sister to protect you," Natsu cracked his knuckles as Erigor stood up, a funnel of wind and water getting caught up in the man's magic.

Natsu planted his feet and bared his fangs, hands flexing into dangerous claws, "I'll rip him apart until he's a fine mist."

The woman didn't seem to need to be told twice, her hand cradling protectively over her stomach as she crawled desperately to her feet.

The broken water main would hopefully provide enough cover for them to do their job. Unfortunately both wind and water weren't the best elements to stack up against Natsu's fire. Especially not in combination. He cracked his knuckles and smirked, knowing he would enjoy the challenge.

If he couldn't use the full force of his magic, then he would just use the brute force of his fists. Natsu rushed towards Erigor with a furious roar, his adrenaline and instincts demanding that Erigor's blood be spilled.

Lucy was fighting with another of Erigor's men, tying a man up with a whip and hurtling them into another that was too close.

It allowed her enough time to see a furious, red eyed Natsu fighting through a tornado, slowly creeping in on Erigor with a terrifying smile on his face as the man tried to push him away with gusts of wind.

It would take some time, but Natsu was bound to get his claws on Erigor soon enough.

She left him to it and turned her attention to the three remaining ones as she regrouped with Leo. They'd been battered a bit, but weren't down by a long shot.

"Got any ideas?" She asked the spirit as she closed ranks beside him, "Three on two aren't the best odds, and my flashier spells would be seen too easily."

"I might." Leo replied, "You remember that heavenly body scroll you've been working on?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Lucy asked as she cracked her whip at one wizard who tried to get closer.

"I've been thinking about it too." He glanced at her, "You know the feel of my power. Try pulling some of it into you and holding it. Like you do with Urano Metria. If I'm right it will go a very long ways towards equalizing this fight."

Lucy raised an eyebrow at him but shrugged and tried to imagine what it would feel like to have Leo's warmth enveloping her. Like a protective shield. For a moment nothing happened and then, suddenly, it felt like a warm blanket had enveloped her. Her eyes flew open in shock and she looked down to find herself suddenly dressed in a very nice outfit.

But more importantly she felt... empowered. As if she had the very stars themselves at her command.

"Excellent." Leo purred, "Now Lucy... you have access to my power! Use it! Adapt my abilities and make them your own!"

Lucy grinned and worked to channel Leo's power into her hands, much the same way the spirit himself did, as she lashed out with her whip. A feat that turned out to be much easier said than actually done, and it wasn't long before they were pressed back to back.

"This isn't working well Leo!" She called.

"Focus Lucy!" He called back, "You can do it! You know my moves. We've worked together for years. Think about how I fight and how you do!"

She closed her eyes and tried again, giving herself a moment of calm in the middle of battle, and this time the power surged through her. Her eyes snapped open just as one of the men made a grab for her and without thinking she spun into a roundhouse kick that was backed by all the force and fury of Regulus.

The man went flying backwards, his body skidding into the funnel of wind Erigor caused and being thrown away. Lucy smirked at that, feeling the shining light of Leo's star running through her body.

Leo let out a laugh of victory and Lucy picked up the skirts of her dress, eyes flashing with the threat of the heavens.

"This is more like it!"

Suddenly it made sense to her, all of the hints Jellal had dropped to her. She grumbled a little, wondering why the brat hadn't just told her. Self-discovery was the Amazon way.

The tide of the fight quickly shifted in their favor, although the creeping of others followed up. Lucy frowned as she realized more of the dark guild were beginning to take to the streets. It was clear they cared nothing about maintaining the secrecy of the magical world.

Lucy cursed, Natsu was busy terrorizing Erigor and hadn't noticed the danger yet. She would have to have a talk to her demon about playing with his food.

She was saved from having to do some fast thinking when two sets of hands burst from the ground, shadow gates breaking into existence. One set was feminine and the other was distinctly male.

They yanked the legs of the would-be reinforcements down into the cement, dragging them out of the field of battle entirely.

And that happened not once, not twice, but three more times until Lucy looked up into the nearby alleyway and saw the assailants dangling with their pants tied around their ankles on a fire escape.

Lower, and leaning against the wall was Cana and Erik. The former looked amused while the latter was murderous.

A loud crack caught their attention and Natsu blew right out the side of the eye of the tornado, a flawed hand wrapped tight around the throat of Erigor.

"Nice of you to join us," Lucy said dryly, seeing the angry glint in Natsu's eyes and softening just a hair. He looked a little contrite, apology in his eyes as he dragged Erigor's struggling body towards the imps.

"I told your partner that I'd turn him into a fine red mist, but I thought you would like the honor of it instead," Natsu growled, and Lucy realized this was something a little out of her depth. The inner workings of demons and their instincts.

Apocolypse dragons were unique, but some things remained the same. They were a warrior based society, and sometimes things could only be paid forward in blood.

Erik's eyes glittered at the offering and Lucy had to wonder if Natsu's intentions would actually work on the distrustful imp.

Erik hummed and raised a hand to open a shadowgate under Erigor, But was stopped when Natsu abruptly growled at him.

"You can't devour his soul," Natsu hissed at Erik, recognizing the darkness in the imps face and knowing his intention firsthand, "his life is yours, but his soul is not."

"_Excuse_ me," Erik snarled at Natsu, his eyes burning black from the challenge.

"You heard me. This is the human world, we don't snuff out future lives," Natsu growled uncompromisingly.

"Necromancy rules," Cana commented, her eyes falling onto Lucy, "you've tamed your demon well."

"It's not a matter of taming." Lucy replied, "I don't forbid Natsu from feeding any of his appetites. And I never will. I just asked that he not kill to preserve the balance. It's a rule my family has lived by for centuries."

She met Erik's eyes unflinchingly, "Besides... what would be more satisfying? Devouring his soul now or knowing that it will suffer greatly for every one of its sins until it's been purified and can re-enter the rebirth cycle?"

"How can you know it will suffer?" Erik demanded harshly, "I am not your pet demon necromancer."

"No you're not." Lucy agreed, "But consider this... a necromancer's duty is to the balance between life and death." She stepped forward, shoving her memories of Igneel and Grandine's ritual, as well as others she'd performed over the intervening years to the fore, "You can hear my thoughts." She whispered harshly, "Can you hear what I heard?" She stepped forward, "Can you see as well? Do you doubt for a moment, a single _moment_, that there isn't a reckoning?"

"I have seen the gates of heaven open to guide Natsu's parents to the afterlife." She breathed fiercely, "I've heard the screams of the damned as they were wrapped in chains and dragged beyond by force." Her eyes glowed softly, "Do you really think there's no reckoning for someone like him?"

Erik seemed to consider that for a moment and stared at Erigor, still held in Natsu's powerful grip, "You don't care if I kill him?"

Lucy shrugged indifferently, "No. His life was forfeit when he threatened you and yours. Extract your pound of flesh a hundred times over if you like. Just leave his soul intact enough it can pass on."

Erik raised an eyebrow at the nuance, "That... would require exact precision."

"Can you think of a better torture for what he tried to do to your mate?" Natsu asked softly.

At Lucy's curious look, Natsu cleared his throat, "Devouring a soul takes skill and even more skill so it doesn't feel like you are having your internal organs shredded by a thousand cuts."

"It's up to the demon if they want to make it feel nice or not," Natsu summarized, and Lucy's mouth popped open in understanding.

"I'll keep an eye on how far you get, so you don't take too much," Natsu presses them further into the alleyway so they wouldn't be subjected to curious eyes.

"Happy keep watch," Lucy ordered, the feline loping off at once to take position a nice distance away from the broken fire hydrant.

Erik seemed reluctant, but the words made sense and he would still be able to make Erigor suffer for trying to steal away Kinana and his unborn child.

Still, the deal seemed fair as Natsu held the mortal wretch in place as he ripped into the man's soul, tearing it from him piece by piece until he was pushed off by Natsu with a firm hand.

True to word he kept Erik at bay with a warning growl for him not to press his luck. And with the man properly punished for his crime to his family, Erik placed his hands on the man's head and snapped his neck.

"Well that was all very exciting," Cana drawled when She opened a shadow portal to dispose of the body. Erik was scowling and making a disgusted face over essentially eating the equivalent to sewer rat feces.

"So what will you do now?" Lucy asked, "They were the first, but they won't be the last."

Cana and Erik looked at each other as a shadow opened and the pregnant imp stepped through with a combination of shyness and wariness that made Lucy's heart go out to her.

"You mentioned your guild was a gray guild." Cana said after a moment, "And implied we would be welcome there."

Lucy smiled, "I'm certain you would as long as you follow the rules." She replied, "Fairy Tail is a place for those of us who are outcast from the light and dark guilds. Not because we're evil, or good, but because our magic and beliefs don't fit their narrow viewpoints. But because we are different there are a couple of rules."

"And what might those be?" Erik demanded challengingly, "We're not interested in being your guild's pets."

Natsu rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "That ain't how it works. Even if the humans tried it, the rest of us wouldn't stand for it."

"The humans aren't interested in trying it." Lucy huffed and looked at the trio, "Look, I can talk until I'm blue in the face, but that won't prove anything to you. Why don't you come back to Magnolia with us and see it for yourselves? If you don't like what you see you're free to move on. If you do then you're welcome to stay as long as you don't hunt to kill and you check any racial issues you have at the border."

"What of my baby?"

Lucy smiled at the third, "Well of course they'll be welcome!" She exclaimed, "We already have a werewolf cub. She'll be turning four before too long. And we have a single father with a quarter demon son. Romeo's thirteen."

The young mother rubbed her hand over her belly and curled the other one around her mate's hand, "Let's try it Erik." She pleaded softly, "Even if it's too good to be true we can't stay here."

Erik looked down at her and sighed as he looked over at his sister.

"I think we should try it." Cana replied with a shrug, "It sounds like the best deal I've heard so far, and it's not like we have to stay."

Erik snorted and eyed Lucy, "Alright." He replied at last, "I can hear you're telling the truth as you know it. I see so much as a sign of a circle though..."

Lucy held up her hands peaceably, "No circles." She replied, "I promise. The only thing even vaguely like that are the protective wards we put up around town and the guild hall. And no one's had any problems crossing them yet."

"It's up to you," Natsu remarked, "we're heading out in the morning. So pack your stuff and meet us by the..." He looked a little green, "... train station at eight."

The imps exchanged looks, Erik nodding and curling an arm around Kinana. It seemed clear that they were going to at least give it a shot, which meant their job was a success.

The imps departed shortly in a pop of shadows, leaving Natsu and Lucy alone to duck into the gathered crowd.

Altogether, it had resulted in a lot of property damage and more fights than they anticipated...

But as Natsu dragged an arm around Lucy's shoulders, a sunny smile on his face, she knew this would be their first of many successful missions.


	34. Chapter 34

CHAPTER 34

They hadn't really given one another the opportunity to discuss the rather mind melting orgasm Lucy had, or the subsequent hunt after. In fact the only indication that Natsu seemed to have noticed was that he occasionally dangled a line here and there that would make her toes curl.

Such as when they arrived back at the guild and Natsu needed to hunt, he had winked at her as if in invitation before her stammering had made him bark a laugh and saunter off.

Her demon was teasing her and it really made her pout. At least it wasn't weird though.

If Natsu hadn't been a demon, it most certainly would have been strange.

Then again if he wasn't a demon, Lucy doubted they would have ever gotten into this situation to begin with.

And it was definitely muddying up her own feelings on the matter surrounding her best friend.

It didn't help one bit that all of a sudden she could _feel_ his hunting.

She hadn't really noticed while he'd been surging, perhaps because he'd been in such a state of flux himself, but now that he was back she was acutely aware of his hunting in a way she never had been before. Not even before he left.

And... it was torture.

Delicious, heart-stopping, torture, but torture all the same.

Because she could feel every surge of pleasure, every sensation. Almost as if she was the one he was making love to instead. And though it was doing wonders for her own pent up magic it was also driving her bananas.

Finally, she couldn't stand it and went to Levy for help.

"I just don't know what to do." She whined as she thumped her head on the table, "Our bond has never been like this before and I'm going insane!"

"Natsu left right when his sexual appetite woke up." Levy reminded her, "And he had just started surging. There's a chance it was like this the whole time and you just never noticed. Didn't you say he used to come if you had a nightmare?"

"Yeah." Lucy peered up at her, and Levy spread her hands.

"I imagine hell's a lot further away metaphysically speaking than across town, and you two have always had a very tight bond. It's not surprising this would bleed over." She studied her friend thoughtfully, "Or is the problem a little closer to the heart Lu?"

Lucy flushed but didn't bother denying it, "It's like he's making love to me when he hunts." She mumbled, "And I can't get what happened on our first job together out of my head. It was the single most erotic thing I'd ever felt, and part of me really, really, wants to ask him to do it again."

Levy quirked an amused eyebrow, "It sounds like you might have a stronger attraction than just friendship for Natsu developing Lu. Not that I can blame you. He grew up very hot."

"What? No Levy!" Lucy babbled and her cheeks burned at the very thought, "Natsu is my best friend! It would be like dating Jellal or Gray!"

"You dated Gray," Levy pointed out unhelpfully, just like an older sister would. It earned her a murderous look from Lucy and she laughed, raising her hands in the air.

"I don't know what you want me to tell you Lucy," Levy grinned at her, "It sounds like you're developing a bit of a crush on your familiar!"

"Am not," Lucy said petulantly, but even as she spoke she knew the words rang false.

"I can't Levy," Lucy said helplessly, her eyes wide in Levy, "Natsu is— Natsu would—"

She sighed and shook her head.

"For all his strength, there's still a power dynamic between us. Mistress and Familiar," Lucy mumbled, "And it influences the way he acts. He would do anything to please me, even if I told him how I felt... how would I know it was real?"

"When have you known Natsu to 'do anything to please' anyone?" Levy snorted, "I think yesterday he drew all over your face while you were napping because he thought it would be funny."

"That was him?" Lucy shrieked, getting off topic at once.

She quickly reigned herself in when she realized how strong her reaction had been.

She sighed and crossed her legs in frustration, "no Levy. I still have a certain control over him, and I want my first time to be special. With the man I love and not with someone who—"

"Is trying to make you happy and loves you with all his soul?" Levy asked dryly.

Lucy gave her a grumpy look.

"And I love him back," Lucy bit her bottom lip nervously, "but I don't know if these new things I'm feeling for him are real or just because he gave me a... uhm..."

Taking pity on the blushing necromancer, Levy filled in the blanks.

"A mind bending orgasm?" She asked. Lucy bobbed her head, clearly embarrassed.

Levy studied her little sister's miserable expression and rested her cheek on her hand, "Well, do you think you'd be interested in him even if he hadn't?"

Lucy frowned slightly and shot her friend a quizzical look, "What do you mean?"

"Just what I said." Levy replied calmly, "Do you think you'd be interested in him at all anyway?"

"I..." Lucy faltered a bit, trying to think objectively, "Maybe?" She asked uncertainly, "I mean, there's no denying he's come back sexy as hell. He's still a brat, but no one can say he's unattractive."

She sat back a little as she tried to think about it objectively, "We haven't really don't anything intimate except for, you know, but we're pretty close so it's hard to tell. An outsider might not be able to tell the difference."

"What do you do?" Levy asked.

"I... well you know we have movie nights." Lucy replied slowly, and Levy's lips twitched upwards.

"I hate to break it to you Lu, but that's a family type event." She pointed out, "Couples might do it, but that's hardly couple exclusive."

"Alright well we're always holding hands." Lucy admitted, "I just can't seem to stop touching him somehow. It's sounds stupid, but it's like I'm afraid he'll vanish on me again if I don't make sure he's real."

"And it doesn't hurt he's attractive right?" Levy chuckled, "What else?"

"I don't know!" Lucy wailed in frustration, "I just... he's the most important person in my life. I missed him terribly when he was gone, and now that he's back I can't get him off my mind. I want to be near him, even when he's acting like an obnoxious brat. He's my best friend, and it would break my heart if I lost him."

Levy was fairly sure that was probably one of the best descriptions of love she'd ever heard, but it was obvious Lucy didn't know how to cope with it. Not yet. And pushing too hard would see her going the other way out of pure contrariness.

"I think there are a lot of worse foundations to build a relationship on." She replied carefully, "Way worse. You already love him deeply. The idea of physical attraction is what I think's blind-sided you, but you're obviously not averse to it. That tells me there's a deeper level of attraction there." She smiled, "I'd say relax and enjoy yourself and keep a sharp eye out for any signs that your demon might feel the same way."

Lucy stared at her and dropped her jaw in protest, even though she didn't know what exactly she was protesting.

"You want me to just lay back and enjoy the ride?" Lucy's cheeks went scarlet, unable to stop the memory of Natsu's last hunt from jumping into her mind. It was like she could feel his hot body pressing into hers, the hard ridges of toned muscle flexing with every thrust into her. His tongue and lips branding into her throat, across her breasts... it was all much too hypnotizing to resist.

Levy flicked her directly on the nose and caused her to go completely cross eyed.

"Must be some ride," she smirked at her.

Lucy squeaked in defiance of the flicks from the fae, But Levy was already standing up with her book tucked under her arm.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go bother your godfather for a bit because some of us aren't in denial over our feelings," Levy got up, dutifully ignoring Lucy's scandalized look as she went off in search of Gajeel.

She found him further in the guild, with Natsu in a headlock and the dragon shouting happy profanities while Gajeel threatened to wash out his mouth.

Lucy giggled, knowing Natsu and Gajeel were far closer to siblings now than the earlier relationship they had when Natsu was younger. She watched Levy turn Gajeel's head neatly, dropping Natsu's head on the table and the dragon shouting.

The vampire was lead off like a sailor to a sirens call by Levy, and Lucy was certain no one would be able to pull him back to earth.

Luckily, or unluckily depending on her surging emotions at the moment, that gave Natsu the chance to run over to Lucy.

He dropped down in the seat next to her, Lucy becoming hyper aware of the way his strong thigh slid into place against her leg. His shoulder bumped into hers and his arm wrapped behind her back so he could make enough room for himself.

"Want me to scoot over?" Lucy asked him, a little amused by how he squeezed himself in a place previously occupied by Levy.

"Nah I got it," Natsu grinned. He most decidedly did _not_ have it, but it allowed him to maintain position with his arm around her and Lucy couldn't bring it in herself to complain or move.

Maybe Levy was on to something.

"So did you have any plans for today?" Natsu broached the subject, his eyes lighting up hopefully on her. Lucy felt caught in his sharp gaze, her mouth suddenly going dry.

"N-no?" She squeaked, unsure why speaking was so difficult.

He flashed her a warm smile, "Well then... would you be interested in maybe going to..."

"Natsu! Lucy!" Erza called stridently, shattering the moment and whatever Natsu was about to say, "There you are!"

Lucy grimaced a little at the frustration that ran through her bond with Natsu and patted him consolingly on the shoulder before turning her attention to the amazon queen, "Something up Erza?"

"A new job." Gray grinned broadly as the two strode over to join them, "Seems there's a poltergeist terrorizing the people in Oaktown."

"Seriously?" Lucy asked, her interest perking immediately, "But doesn't Oaktown have a light guild there already?"

"Yeah, but so far they haven't had any luck with it." Gray smirked, "So the council put it into general circulation and it came to us."

"The case isn't helped by the fact there have been reports of a Wendigo in that region lately."

Lucy frowned at Erza, "Are you sure about that?" She asked sharply, "And is it in the same area as the poltergeist?"

Erza raised an eyebrow at that and glanced at Gray, "I'm not certain. Why? Is it important?"

"It... could be." Lucy replied slowly, "We should definitely take that job though." She got up, "This is something I want to see for myself."

Her teammates frowned a little at the look on her face, but Gray nodded, "Alright. I'll go square it with the master and Mira."

Erza nodded, "I shall grab my things. We should meet at the train station in thirty minutes."

Lucy nodded and moved to go past them, but was caught by Erza gently catching her arm, "Lucy... if this is something dangerous..."

Lucy hesitated and sighed, "It's not something I should talk about." She hedged, "If I'm right we could be dealing with the blackest sort of necromancy there is. I don't like even _thinking_ about it, and I don't want to jump to conclusions on this one."

Erza frowned but nodded and released her, "Very well. We'll tread extra cautiously. But if your suspicions turn out to be true...?"

"You'll be the first to know." Lucy promised.

She could feel Natsu's worried eyes on her and Lucy gave him an apologetic smile, "Do you mind going ahead and getting our stuff? I'll meet you at the train?"

Natsu raised an eyebrow at the request, "I'm a pack mule now?" He questioned without bite, his eyes more worried about the distraction Lucy was showing.

"I'll catch up, I promise," she assured him, but Natsu still didn't feel completely at ease

Knowing he was unlikely to get an answer from Lucy until she was ready, Natsu threaded his fingers behind his head and gave her a narrowed look.

"Alright but you better hurry. I ain't sitting next to Erza again, I still have a concussion from the last time she tried to help my motion sickness," Natsu scowled.

Lucy remembered the incident with probably more amusement than it deserved. After all Erza's idea of soothing Natsu involved a punch to the solar plexus.

She smiled back at him and nodded. Natsu shot her one last hesitant look over his shoulder before He loped off with all the easy grace of a big cat on the prowl.

It was a little annoying how he managed to pull off that predatory stride so easily, Gajeel had it too, and so did Gray. It was just so annoying when Lucy sometimes felt as graceful as a stick of butter on a hot summer day.

She looked around the guild for the one person who she knew would have just as much information as she would. Someone who could lend a better ear and help her organize her thoughts and perhaps cool the tight ball of fear growing in her chest.

"Bickslow! can I get a second?" She called to the man who was laughing loudly with Freed. He stopped when Lucy approached, sweeping up to his feet and practically dancing over to her.

"Whatcha need soul sister?" Bickslow slurred the end and beginning of the word 'sister,' making Lucy wonder if he was a fan of some more obnoxious love ballads from the nineties.

"A minute of your time Bickslow," Lucy said somewhat impatiently, her voice lowering down so the other members of their guild wouldn't overhead.

At her tone, Lucy felt his eyes sharpen on her, the armor that protected others from his soul stealing vision shifted when he adjusted his weight.

"What's the matter?" He asked, more serious now.

"What do you know about poltergeists and wendigos?" She asked lowly, and his eyes narrowed sharply.

"Depends entirely on if they're separate or together." He replied warily.

"I have reason to believe they're together." Lucy replied grimly, "Erza found us a job in Oaktown to deal with a poltergeist, and not two seconds later she mentioned a wendigo in the area as well."

Bickslow whistled low, "Damn, that's not anything good. You know what you get when you get spiritually charged wendigo hair right?"

"The thread of life." Lucy muttered, "A key ingredient in a number of dark rituals. Including phylectary creation."

"It's not just a key ingredient." Bickslow told her soberly, "It's _the _key ingredient. Without the thread of life binding everything else together the whole thing would fall apart."

"You're familiar with their creation?" Lucy asked in surprise, "All I know about them is what I learned from my ancestor when she had to destroy one."

Bickslow snorted, "I had a master for a while." He told her quietly, "I was always able to see spirits so I got snapped up pretty young. I never took to the stuff that bastard did though, and eventually he crossed one too many lines."

The tone of his voice kept Lucy from asking just which line had been the final straw. From the way he'd tensed up it was anything but a pleasant memory. After a few moments he seemed to shake it off enough to look at her properly again.

"Anyway..." He continued, "He was a filthy bastard, but I learned a lot of stuff from him. Including the theory on making one of those things." He dropped a hand on her shoulder, "Lucy... you be real careful with this one. Promise me you'll let me know if the two are related. Even a newborn lich isn't something to take lightly. Just say the word and I'll have the guild storming Oaktown."

Lucy smiled at his genuine worry and nodded, "Give us three days." She told him, "If something goes wrong and you haven't heard from us..."

He nodded, "I'll hold you to that."

With that timeline set, Lucy was able to give Bickslow one last grateful look before she set out to meet the others. Her fears were not fully put to rest by the conversation with Bickslow, but she felt better now that they had some guarantee of backup.

The idea of what they could be facing was terrifying, but also so out of the ordinary that it couldn't possibly be true. Not really.

A lich in this day and age? It was practically unheard of. If it weren't for the very odd and rare circumstance of a Wendigo and Poltergeist being in the same place, Lucy would have dismissed it entirely.

But it was still worrisome. Those were some of the most territorial creatures known to exist, and to have two co-existing in the same place was virtually impossible.

Fairy Tail seemed to be one of the rare exceptions where territorial races came together and protected their guild as a whole. Of course they weren't without their fights. Natsu and Gajeel got into wrestling matches all the time now, and the werewolves were always down to protect their turf.

With those thoughts carrying her, Lucy took a shortcut to head directly to the train station. Natsu moved fast, and despite his hatred of the transportation, he would already be there waiting for her. He wouldn't want to risk sitting next to Erza.

Taking a couple of additional streets along the way, Lucy stopped by a vendor that caught her eye. They had rather expensive wares and trinkets, and ordinarily Lucy would have passed it by...

But the spark of magic she felt from this seller made her pause. A magical shop that had sprung up in a back ally in Magnolia? It was a good sign that their guild was starting to get some attention. Whether that ended up being good attention or not was yet to be seen. Curiosity needing to be satiated, she saw a small leather strap of a bracelet on display. She recognized the runes at once.

It was a wellness charm to steady the stomach and soothe motion sickness. The bauble was expensive, but Lucy shelled out for it at once. It made her reach a little deeper into her pockets than she would have liked, but she didn't want Natsu to have to suffer his motion sickness.

More than likely it wouldn't do much more than his medicine, but even if it gave him temporary relief, Lucy thought it would be worth it.

She resumed her pace with her package in hand, knowing now she was probably late to meet with Natsu.

She caught sight of him standing at the rails, his arms crossed with their bags at their feet and an impatient frown on his face. Happy stayed perched on his shoulders in his favorite place on Natsu, tail flicking back and forth.

Natsu's nose twitched and his head turned, sensing her presence. His face broke out at once into a broad smile and Lucy hurried to him.

"Took your sweet time didn't you?" Natsu flashed her an accusing smile.

"Sorry." Lucy replied sheepishly, "I had to talk to Bickslow about something."

Natsu raised an eyebrow at her, "Luce… you're not telling me something and I don't like that."

Lucy winced a little, "I'm not trying to keep a secret from you. I promise." She replied, "I just... I don't want to even contemplate what I'm thinking. It's too absurd to be real, but at the same time my instincts keep wondering what if I'm wrong." She met his eyes, "I _can't_ get this one wrong. I promise I'll tell you all about it once I know for sure. Just please let me find out first."

Natsu sighed but nodded, "Alright Luce." He offered her a smile, "You work things out with your instincts. I'll have your back like always."

"Thanks Natsu." She smiled at him just as the train whistled, "That's our cue!"

Natsu scowled in distaste and moved to grab her pack but before he could take two steps Lucy caught his hand, "Oh! I have something for you!"

She took her pack and shoved the package into his hands with a grin, "I spotted it on the way over. Open it."

Nastu stared at her in surprise before pulling open the string on the package and gawked at the contents, "Is this...?"

"Yep!" Lucy beamed happily, "A permanent low level healing bracelet! It'll fix your motion sickness and is runed to be practically indestructible."

"This must've cost a fortune." Natsu breathed in awe, and gleefully slid it over his wrist where it automatically resized itself to be comfortable but not slip off, looking rather like an engraved leather bracer. Immediately a low level wave of soothing magic washed over him and the anticipatory nausea he'd been feeling vanished.

"Lucy this is great!" He cackled in delight and swept her into an enthusiastic hug, "Thank you!"

The train whistled warningly again and Erza and Gray poked their heads out the door and waved.

"Hurry it up Flamebrain!" Gray shouted, "Train's about to leave!"

For the first time in Natsu's life he looked almost excited to board a train. And it was no wonder. The type of bracer he was wearing now was exceptionally rare and could only usually be found in the Little pop up vendors that Lucy stumbled across. No doubt when they went back the same way, the seller and all his wares would be gone.

She watched Natsu cautiously take a single step onto the train, as cautious as a newborn foal.

Then with growing confidence he had his second foot join the first, and he stood in awe as he was on a train without nausea.

Erza and Gray both made dramatic gasping noises that made Natsu huff at them over the show he was putting on kept Lucy from boarding.

They were both suitably impressed that Natsu was capable of moving on the train though, and he even went to their seat under his own power. Lucy thought she almost saw tears in his eyes by his wild joy.

Even as Natsu took his seat, thrilled he wasn't sick anymore, Lucy did find herself a little disappointed that she wouldn't get the opportunity to have him rest his head on her lap anymore. She was going to miss carding her fingers through his windswept hair.

He plopped down next to her, one of his heavy arms coming around her shoulders to press over the backrest.

Lucy felt a happy thrill run through her, because that was different and she liked it. Natsu's arm felt so casual around her but also like it belonged there.

She grinned at him as the train got underway, "How's it feel?"

"This is the greatest thing ever!" Natsu exclaimed enthusiastically, his expression bright and boyish, and squeezed her shoulders, "Thank you Lucy!"

"Where did you find such fine craftsmanship?" Erza asked curiously.

"A back ally shop." Lucy replied, "I was taking a shortcut and the place caught my eye."

"You have uncanny luck for finding these things." Gray drawled in amusement, "I hope this one's still there when we get back. That clothier is the only place that's cropped up permanently so far."

"We'll check it out when we get back." Lucy promised, "Which reminds me, I told Bickslow we would check in with him about our findings within three days."

Her teammates traded looks but none of them pressed. Instead Erza nodded, "Very well. Unless we are all incapacitated one of us will be certain to contact him or the guild within three days."

Lucy smiled in relief and leaned back to soak up Natsu's warmth as she tried to convince herself she was being absurd. Unfortunately, after living so long with a godfather and best friend who relied heavily on their instincts... she'd learned not to ignore her gut.

And her gut was screaming at her.

Nevertheless, she kept her silence for the duration of the trip. She would find out for certain and then work from there. She was just grateful her team was willing to be so understanding.

Once they arrived in Oaktown, Lucy spent a moment to marvel at the differences between it and Magnolia. It was very similar in many ways, but it was smaller, and reminded her of the type of town she used to read about in her storybooks as a child.

She smiled a little at the peace and tranquility peering at her through the train window and grabbed her bag. At least the area would be a pleasant place to stay, and there were sure to be some local delicacies to try.

Her anticipation died as soon as she stepped off the train however.

She froze as a feeling of darkness and dread swept over her. Something was _very_ wrong with this place. Something sick and slimy. It tasted like blood in the back of her throat and made her shiver with sudden cold. It was a feeling laced with fear and pain and she suddenly wished she had her own version of Natsu's bracelet.

She didn't realize how she staggered off the train until Natsu's hand braced itself on the small of her back. It was the sole reason she stayed upright, her knees suddenly feeling too weak.

Concern colored his eyes, his worry very obvious in the way his shoulders hunched forward. His face leaned forward, hovering near her ear.

"Lucy, you okay?" He asked, worried over the nausea and illness he could feel clenching in her gut. She was disturbed by something and he didn't like that it hurt her so much.

"This town is..." Lucy looked pale, her skin losing all color faster than Natsu had ever seen it before. She looked like him coming off a train.

Natsu swiftly guided her to a bench and Lucy took a shaky seat there. Erza and Gray quickly got their bags, angling themselves to keep Lucy out of anyone's immediate vision.

"What's going on Lucy?" Gray asked, his voice lowering. He and Erza had worked together with Lucy for years and rarely did they see her in a state like this.

"I'm not sure," Lucy was recovering, but she still looked distinctly nauseated.

"This town," she rubbed her hands over her arms, soothing the bumps that rose against her skin, "there's something sick here. Something under the stone."

"Under the stone?" Erza repeated low, her voice quiet as her sharp eyes kept watch, "curious."

"Curious how?" Natsu demanded, his impatience shining clear in the face of Lucy's discomfort. He remained next to her, a warm hand on the back of her neck and rubbing light against her spine.

Erza turned a little more towards them, her voice dropping down lower as she seemed to collect her thoughts.

"Fiore is a large land, but it was built upon the remains of others who came before it. The places where guilds gather are usually founded in a place with such a nexus," Erza commented, "One exists in Magnolia too."

"You mean catacombs?" Lucy translated while Natsu continued to look confused.

"Not just catacombs." Erza replied, "Ruins of all kinds. The land and landscape has changed quite a bit over the centuries. As I understand, our guild is built over the remains of a temple. That's why the master chose the site he did. Even though there's nothing of the temple itself left the positive energy lingers."

"Is that what Lucy's feeling?" Gray asked curiously, "Some sort of negative energy from the town itself."

"Possibly." Erza mused, "But though the explanation fits, it does have a flaw."

"Why has no one noticed before." Lucy whispered, "Necromancers are sensitive to life and death, but we're not the only ones. Fae are too."

"Yes." Erza agreed grimly, "Which leads to more questions than we have answers for."

"So what do we do in the meantime?" Natsu growled, not liking the idea of a place so steeped in death that it made his mistress sick.

"Our jobs." Lucy replied firmly, though she still looked pale, "This reinforces my feeling that something very bad is going on here, and I can't call myself any kind of good necromancer if I don't find out what it is."

"Lucy..." Erza said with a hint of steel, "What is it you think is going on here?"

Lucy hesitated, torn between wanting to confirm it first and explaining it all. The temptation to keep her mouth shut, to not let the knowledge spread, was very strong. But if things were already this bad it would do far more harm than good to keep her team in the dark.

And if she couldn't trust them who _could_ she trust?

"I think... we may be looking at the first signs of someone becoming a creature that hasn't been seen since my ancestress and Gajeel took the last one down." She said lowly enough her words didn't pass beyond the four of them, "Spiritually charged wendigo hair is the key, and this place reeks of blood, death, and pain."

"Gods..." Gray breathed in horror, "Are you serious?"

Lucy nodded miserably, "The only reason for a wendigo and poltergeist to be in the same area is by force. They're too territorial otherwise."

"A lich," Erza said slowly, the horror on her face growing by the moment. Natsu's expression was neutral as they all huddled together, "you think the one trying to become one has cast this dark shadow."

Lucy swallowed, "I have no proof. That's why I didn't want to say anything. A lich is too unnatural, too... evil for words."

"Okay, I get they're bad. But we've seen all sorts of 'bad' people, could it be possible that one could be—" Gray hesitated, the word 'good' being felt and yet unsaid.

Lucy smiled, appreciating how far Gray had come from back when he hated even the mention of a necromancer. However this was an entirely different case, and Lucy shook her head.

"A lich is not like a vampire. It's not an infection which spreads from one to another and robs the victim of their life," Lucy sighed, "A lich can only be created when a spellcaster with a deep knowledge of necromancy decides to inflict the curse upon themselves."

"To do so requires a heavy sacrifice of human blood and life, a slaughter of innocents to build the spell upon," Lucy frowned, "It's an act of evil from start to finish."

"A lich is a creature that was once a human. Their soul is removed from their living husk, rendering their body essentially immortal and youthful, while the soul is placed in an object out of harms way," Lucy frowned, "and usually only the lich knows what that object is."

"It's why they are so difficult to kill," Erza agreed, "only necromancers have the knowledge required to make them. They are the most closely guarded secret."

"I'm not sure if even Jellal would speak of such things," Erza frowned, "not even while in the grip of Acnologia."

"Okay, so they're serious business," Natsu frowned and glanced at Lucy, "what else is it that's required?"

At her hesitation, Natsu's jaw locked and he turned towards her.

"Lucy, I get it's a secret and guarding it for a necromancer is as deep an instinct in you that I can understand," Natsu growled quietly.

"But now is the time for you to tell us what we might be getting into. What this guy would need to turn themselves into a horror show," Natsu continued but remained firm, "Wendigo and a poltergeist can't be the only ingredients."

Lucy looked into Natsu's fierce eyes, her stomach twisting at the the heat she saw there.

She sighed and nodded, fingers squeezing in his when she reached out to take his hand.

"The human blood of the sacrifices are the base. The hair of the Wendigo to be the thread of life, charged from the spiritual energy from the poltergeist," Lucy recited, albeit reluctantly, "but there are two more ingredients that remain."

"Two sides of the same coin to represent life," Lucy sighed and looked at her friends, "water, from which all life grows, and fire from where all life starts."

"The potion must be heated in flames hot enough to match hell, and then cooled by the soothing water that carries all life, just like the river styx," Lucy sighed, "they would have to have a demon helping them. Otherwise the magic itself couldn't be strong enough."

"But even demons respect the source of life," Natsu argued, "there wouldn't be one to help him."

"Their compliance is hardly necessary," Lucy spoke sadly.

Unbidden, the sudden memory of a water demoness sprang to Gray's mind. One from years ago that had him trapped in a bubble and had born the markings of capture around her throat.

That was right. Demons could be subjugated. Natsu was one of the few demons living in their world that had no problem freely serving his mistress.

"What happens after the potion is heated?" Natsu asked grimly, and when Lucy tightened her grip on him, shifted so she could lean more fully against him.

"Once everything is prepared, the necromancer spills their blood onto the thread of life, attuning it to their own life energy." She whispered, "It's done during a ritual where the thing held most dear by the necromancer is sacrificed. When everything is ready, if all goes well, the potion is poured over an object that is closest to the necromancer's heart. If everything is perfect, then the object is transformed into a phylactery and the soul is pulled from the body and into it."

She shuddered in revulsion, "That's all I know about it. I swear." She choked a little, "I only know as much as I do so I can be on guard for it. I don't even know what the final ritual consists of exactly. If Anna knew, she never wrote about it."

"It's alright Lucy." Erza soothed, "We never doubted you would speak less than the truth. I am sorry we had to push you to reveal such a deep secret. You have my word it will never spread beyond the four of us."

"Yeah." Gray agreed, "Your secret's safe."

Lucy smiled and rested her head against Natsu's shoulder, unconcerned that he would keep the secret. She already knew he would.

"Thanks guys." She breathed, "I should tell you, I warned Bickslow of my suspicions before we left. If we don't check in with him sometime in the next three days he's going to warn the master and Fairy Tail will come in force."

"Good." Natsu rumbled, "That means we have backup coming if we need it, so if it goes pear shaped we just gotta survive until the time's up."

"Since when do you worry about backup Pyro?" Gray asked in mild surprise and was met with a glare.

"Since always if Lucy's life is on the line." He growled, "If this is something that would've given _Jellal_ nightmares when he was possessed, then I don't want to take chances. I'll burn anything that tries to hurt her to ash, but if this guy is gunning to be a lich that could be a lot easier said than done. Backup helps."

Lucy blushed at the ferocity in his voice and shot him a smile, "Well, let's see what we can do first." She suggested, "There's still a good chance we've caught this during his preparation phase. If we have then we can topple the whole thing before it explodes in our faces." A ghost of a smirk curled her lips, "The entire process is extremely delicate. A single mistimed step and the whole thing could unravel."

"Well, wouldn't that be a shame?" Gray smirked wickedly, "So how do we start?"

"The poltergeist." Lucy replied immediately, "If we can exorcise it before the wendigo is spiritually charged then that alone will disrupt things for months if not years. Once we do that we can track down who's done this and expose them."

She glanced around with a shiver, "Maybe then we can start healing this place."

Natsu had to agree, but knew it would be slow going with Lucy operating in such a spiritually diseased place. Although she was one of the best people around to deal with it, that still left her feeling rather ill.

With their plan in place, they gathered up their supplies and headed to the local inn where they could set up a base for their operations. They got two rooms, one with Natsu, Lucy and Happy and the other with Erza and Gray.

Setting their bags down on a single table under a large window, Natsu gestured for Lucy to take the bed.

"Lay down Lucy, I'm going to get you something for your stomach," he grinned at the slightly dubious look she was sending him.

"What, you don't believe me?" He asked, throwing a hand on his chest. The feigned offense on his face only made Lucy smile.

The lighting in the room was dim, set low by Natsu to ensure a headache wasn't aggravated into existence by her nausea.

In fact, Lucy realized he was pulling the blinds low and angling her towards the more comfortable looking bed. It was clear he wasn't trying to make a big fuss about it all, but it was so rare he got the chance to tend to her that he was taking full advantage of it.

"Natsu we have to get to work," Lucy protested, "I don't have time to laze about."

"Yes you do," Natsu argued back, expression mutinous despite his mistress's orders, "you're going to lay in that bed until you recover enough that whoever is pulling these strings can't take you down flat."

To demonstrate, he moved in close to her, sliding a slow hand along the length of her arm. Lucy blinked at the gentle touch, shivering a little as he collected her hand in his.

Before she could register it, he had hooked his foot around her ankle, kicked it out and laid her back with a hand on her shoulder, his other arm guiding her back by the hand.

He tsk'd at her and the blustering noises of surprise she made.

"Come on Luce, you're usually sharper than that," he teased lightly, "you need a few hours to acclimate to this place."

He leaned over her where she was sprawled out on the bed, staring up at him. Natsu laid his hands against her waist, lifting her easily and centering her on the bed.

"Natsu..." Lucy huffed a little, but couldn't help smiling a bit at the tender care, "Alright you may be right." She shivered a little at the way his warm hands felt on her, and grasped his hand without thinking, "Thank you."

He swallowed a little as his mouth went dry, her shiver not going unnoticed, and smiled back at her, "Always Luce. You never let me spoil you."

Lucy blushed at his warm tone and unbidden her memory of the last time he was out feeding came back to her. She couldn't help wonder what it would feel like if she was to pull him to her now. To feel him pressing against her for real.

His eyes narrowed a little, a hungry gleam entering them as if he could hear her thoughts, but he said nothing except to brush his fingers against her cheek, "Try to get some sleep." He murmured, "I'll find you something easy on the stomach to eat and let Erza and Gray know."

"Thanks Natsu." Lucy murmured, grateful for both the consideration and that he hadn't called her on her reaction to him.

Her demon truly was considerate when he wanted to be. She smiled as the thought followed her into sleep.


	35. Chapter 35

CHAPTER 35

Lucy was flying.

It wasn't unusual really technically speaking. She often astrally projected herself when communing with the spirits, and her spirit was hardly limited by trifles like gravity.

However, it was rare that it happened when she was sleeping.

She'd long since trained herself to unconsciously shield herself against mental or spiritual intrusion when she was at rest and vulnerable. A necessity for someone who regularly dealt with spirits who had a bad habit of being mischievous or malicious. That barrier offered her no protection in Oak Town however.

No sooner had she fallen asleep than her natural barriers were overwhelmed and she found herself standing outside her body as spirits pressed against the window of her room. Spirits dripping with metaphorical blood, their expression twisted into pain, hate, and fear.

Her eyes widened as the crowded together, and she could sense more coming from downstairs. This was bad. This was _very_ bad. Alone and her defenses overwhelmed by sheer numbers, they could easily tear her spirit away from her body.

She urgently tried to dive back into her body, hoping the shock would wake her up, only to let out a scream of terror when she felt ghostly hands tug at her, pulling her inexorably back.

Fortunately, her scream was not unheard.

Natsu burst into the room, a tray of food in one hand, and a snarl of pure rage on his lips.

Lucy saw him do a quick sweep of the room and see nothing dangerous. But her demon didn't stop, until he was by the side of her physical body. He set his hands on her and gave her a shake, mouthing her name.

Desperation clawed at Lucy when Natsu gave her a harder shake to wake her from her nightmare, realizing the pull of her physical body wasn't strong enough to wrestle her spirit from the tortured spirits beginning to flood the room.

Their rotted and bloodied hands sunk into Lucy, trying to tear her away, their faces twisted with fury and their groans filling the room. It drowned out whatever echo of noise Natsu's shouting was making.

He couldn't wake her up, Lucy was horrified, her thoughts running wild as she tried to think of what she could do. How could she save herself.

She channeled spirits through her body, and her own spirit through that physical link. The inherit danger of astral projection was how defenseless the spirit was while it happened. The horror sank into her.

There was nothing she could do.

The spirits began to try and drag her from her body, and Lucy closed her eyes tightly, not wanting to witness the ripping of her spirit from life as brutally as it was about to be done.

When all of a sudden the hands flinched away with a scream, and Lucy felt herself being practically thrown from the spirits.

She looked down at Natsu, her demon's eyes glowing a bright gold with her magic, his lips pulled into a snarl and his fangs bared.

What she could see with her spiritual eyes, was how Natsu's fangs were clenched around the spirit of one of the haunted souls trying to destroy her.

She gasped when he gave his head a sharp jerk and a chunk of the soul was brutally ripped away. The spirit let out an inhuman scream, one that she felt deep within her as that one soul fled to nurse its wounds while the others promptly made a wide margin around her and Natsu.

Lucy wasted no time and jumped back into her body with a sharp gasp of air. Natsu screamed at her sudden rise and jumped back, hand clutching at his chest.

He was back to her side in a second, his hands on her shoulders, "Lucy! Are you okay, you scared the hell out of me!"

"I am now." She panted, trying to shove the maelstrom of panic and relief back a little, "Gods... Thank you Natsu."

A shiver of cold washed over her and her eyes narrowed with fury, "Oh no." She growled angrily, "You are not pulling that on me again!"

She scrambled out of bed, her nausea and fear overwhelmed for the moment by her outrage, "Go get Gray and Erza." She ordered, "I need you guys to help me lay down salt lines and other barriers. The tortured souls in this town just tried to separate my spirit from my body, and they would've succeeded if you hadn't bitten a chunk out of one."

She rummaged in her pack for her gear and looked up at him furiously, "I feel sorry for them, but there's no way in hell I'm letting them get close enough to try again."

Natsu frowned and nodded firmly before stepping out to find their teammates. Salt barriers and other things to keep out a horde of angry spirits, or lesser demons, wouldn't even make him itch.

He poked his head into Erza and Gray's room, "Get over to Lucy's room." He growled at them, ignoring their surprised looks, "Lucy was just attacked by the local spirits and she wants help setting up barriers."

Their eyes widened in horror before narrowing.

"Of course." Erza replied firmly as she got up, "Perhaps we can ward this room as well. I would not like to chance an angry spirit visiting me in the middle of the night."

"Agreed." Gray growled as he left off digging through his pack and followed Natsu back around to Lucy's room.

They found her already lighting specially treated tea candles that let out a crisp, refreshing, scent and cleared the air. She looked up as they walked in and smiled grimly.

"Good. Gray, please lay down a salt line around the room. Natsu, set up my standard cleansing circle. Erza help me with this."

All three nodded and got to work, by now quite used to Lucy's preferred methods for ritual cleansing of a space.

"What barriers are you going to use once the area's cleansed?" Gray asked curiously and Lucy scowled.

"Personal talismans for us, and some of my mother's more aggressive barriers at the door, window, and cardinal directions." She replied, "The personal ones will be inscribed directly on the skin so we can't lose them, but they'll be a bit weaker and won't last as long."

"It should last long enough." Erza replied bracingly, "Will you have the materials to take care of our room as well?"

"Yes." Lucy agreed, "But I won't be up to much else until I get some sleep."

"Just take it easy okay Lucy, you're the one they're interested in. So keep yourself protected as much as possible," Gray gave her a look of concern as they split apart to do their assigned tasks.

"Thank you for your concern, but I think it'll be okay," Lucy smiled, "I want to make sure everything is going to be safe for us before I rest. I don't want any surprises."

"A fair enough point to make," Erza nodded, "then let's hurry to make sure we are as well prepared as possible."

They set out to work then. Natsu helping with the circle to ward off evil spirits and demons. The circle didn't particularly bother him just like salt, although he did feel a slight aversion. The threat of transportation still remained the major fear for him.

He grinned as he helped Lucy sit in the circle, his heart fluttering as it always did when he watched her immersed in her magic.

She gave him the material to apply the protective seal upon her skin and he accepted the paint brush with a quick spin of his fingers.

Plopping down behind her, he swept her long hair over her shoulder and began to carefully paint the symbols into her pale skin.

Lucy smiled at the feeling of his large hand steadying himself against her shoulder. She felt the light strokes of the paint brush against her skin, cool in comparison to the heat that rolled off his body.

She looked over to see Gray doing the same thing to Erza, but was quickly distracted by Natsu's breath blowing warm against the back of her neck.

She shivered, remembering again how vividly it had felt to have that mouth against her throat when he gently ran his tongue over her soul. Right before he sank his fangs in an—

Natsu had stopped painting.

"Natsu?" She asked softly, turning around to look at him.

He was watching her, a muscle twitching in his jaw. His nostrils flared and pupils dilated.

"Uh, sorry," he said quickly and ducked his head back down to resume his painting, "just day dreaming."

Lucy smiled a little at that, though she wondered just what had caused that sort of reaction. A blush dusted her cheeks almost immediately as the answer slammed into her.

Her.

He'd been reacting to _her_.

And of course he would. His best friend and mistress or not, she had to look like a buffet to him, and he'd trained himself to link feeding on a soul and sex together. So it was perfectly natural for him to react to her when she was thinking thoughts best left for later.

She shot him a mental apology for not being able to keep her fantasies to herself, and tried to focus instead on the ritual as Gray finished Erza's painting and she got to work on his own.

Once they were done Lucy's errant thoughts vanished as she invoked the elements of protection and cleansing to purify and guard them and this place. Natsu stood respectfully outside their circle as the charged elements glowed with her power, but it was hardly necessary. Her power had long since accepted Natsu's burning presence as natural and welcome.

Lucy smiled a little at the steadying feel of his fire and pushed as hard as she could to cleanse the area only to gasp in surprise the moment she reached the untainted soil under the building.

The life-giving earth power surged back in response, almost overwhelming her as it answered her call, and a dim sense of relief and solid determination could be felt in the back of her mind.

The land itself was responding to her, hurting and desperate for cleansing, it had recognized her as a healer and was responding with all the not-inconsiderable strength it possessed. She grit her teeth as she fought against it overwhelming her entirely, the glow around them becoming almost blinding.

"No!" She snarled aloud, "You will not take me! Not like this! I will not be your puppet! I will heal you, but only on _my_ terms! Do you understand me?!"

The power surge faltered against the wall of her will and slowly a dim understanding seemed to come through. The power receded to a manageable level and Lucy collapsed, panting for breath, as the protections embedded themselves into their skin and the walls of the room, leaving no trace of the ritual, or materials used for it.

At the first sign of the magic fading, Natsu stepped inside her circle and helped his mistress over to the bed to sit on. He smiled at her and swept his eyes around them, looking for the shimmer of lost souls around them.

First glance told Natsu that her spell had worked beautifully. The tormented souls seemed to be pushed from the vicinity, warded off by firm lines of magic. They would be impenetrable for the time being.

No spell was without its limit or expiration, requiring touch ups and strengthening over time, but this place would remain safe from spirits for years. More than enough time for their few days spent here.

"You should rest now Lucy, we will begin our search for the poltergeist and retrieve you when we find it," Erza nodded to her.

"But how will you—" Lucy protested, knowing that as spiritual as Erza and Gray were, they could not see through the veil.

Erza hooked her hand around Natsu's arm and pulled the resisting demon towards her a few steps.

"Simple, I will take Natsu along. He can see the light of spirits, a poltergeist would technically apply as such a thing," Erza reasoned.

"Yeah, but what about—" Natsu protested, his eyes flashing over to Lucy.

"Lucy is a talented mage, her shields will hold and she has the talisman you painted on her. Gray will also stay behind, his presence alone will more than likely be recognized as demonic thanks to the nature of his magic and the spirits would not care to have a chunk of their soul seperated again," Erza continued.

"Uh, you know I can't actually chew up spirits right?" Gray asked.

"They do not know that Gray" Erza said sweetly to her little brother, "do try to act like a demon while we are gone."

"But-!" Lucy, Gray and Natsu all started.

Erza leveled a quelling look on all of them, silencing the would-be mutineers with a single look.

"I understand Lucy needs rest, that is perfectly reasonable, but her rest has already been delayed and we are on a deadline," Erza reminded them sternly, "Now Lucy needs her rest, that cannot be argued."

"However I need someone to assist me in the search for the poltergeist, and that must be Natsu," Erza gave Natsu a pointed glare, "And after what just happened with Lucy, none of us all willing to take the shields to chance and hope they are fine without an additional line of security."

"If we wait too long and have not found proof there is a lich, or even the poltergeist alone, then Fairy Tail's full weight will be coming down on Oaktown," Erza crossed her arms, "we cannot forget that while that was a wise back up plan to make, we ourselves are a new guild."

"And this town already _has_ a light guild that can see that as a threat," Erza nodded to Natsu, "so time is of the essence. Even more so after the display just now. Come Natsu, grab your pack."

Whining at Ezra's not infallible logic, and rather hating it, Natsu walked over to Lucy, who also looked put out over missing the action.

"Go on, she's right. I'll be fine. Tug on the link with me if you find our naughty poltergeist," Lucy reached up to touch the end of Natsu's jaw.

He grunted back at her and nodded, stomach flopping with nerves over leaving her alone. He didn't like taking things to chance and it set his nerves on edge. Especially since he had almost seen her soul being ripped away.

However, he was somewhat reassured when Gray settled down in a chair, clearly not intending to leave the room, and flashed him a look that promised pain to anything that hurt Lucy while they were gone.

He smiled a little, his expression more teeth than cheer, "Don't worry so much Pyro. I'll order us some room service and make sure Lucy gets some sleep."

"Assuming I even get to sleep after this." Lucy quipped, but her exhaustion was quickly catching up to her, and as much as she wanted to be in on the action the idea of snuggling up with a hot meal, a pillow, and maybe a movie was sounding more and more appealing by the moment.

Natsu snorted and nodded at Erza, "Alright, let's get this over with."

-::-

"So how are we supposed to track down a poltergeist without Lucy?" Natsu grumbled as he and Erza walked down the street. He would never admit it aloud, but if it weren't for what was going on he might actually like this place. It was full of old buildings and winding streets that reminded him of the memories he had from his parent's time.

"The old fashioned way." Erza replied with a smirk and pulled out a map, "We have some information the poltergeist was spotted in this area." She tapped a circle of forest near a river a little outside town, "Now we just need to track down some eye witnesses and any local legends."

"I will investigate the library." She continued, "There's always information on urban legends there. Perhaps that will help narrow the search." She nudged him towards a boisterous sounding pub, "In the meantime, you should do one of the things you do best." She smiled, "Hunt. Only this time your prey is information."

Natsu shot her a sulky look, "You know that's not how it works right?"

"I don't see why not." Erza replied innocently, "Your skill in chatting people up has been honed enough that finding out what we need to know should be of no difficulty."

She glanced at her watch, "It's two o'clock now. We'll reconvene at six to compare notes. If all goes well we'll have enough information to narrow the search area down."

"You're the _worst_," Natsu grumbled at her, shoving his hands in his pockets. Hunting had at least proven much easier for him after Lucy got her hands on his wardrobe. He had let her have her fun with it and pick him up something new, trusting her to find him something that wouldn't make him want to rip it to shreds. It hadn't been overly difficult to hunt before, but somehow that had made a difference.

"Yes I am," Erza agreed without batting an eye, "happy hunting Natsu."

Natsu let out a hefty sigh and slunk into the pub, his ears perking at the loud and jaunty music. He had gotten used to extreme noises that in his youth would have deafened him, mostly out of necessity. It was easier to hunt in bars and clubs, which meant he had to develop a tolerance to loud noises. Now he felt rather comfortable in similar environments, and let that confidence drift through.

It was hard to keep the predatory step out of his stride and eyes, but he knew how to play it to his advantage as he approached the bar and ordered himself a drink. Happy would be napping on Lucy by now, but usually he would help Natsu by keeping an eye out for any hunters in the area that would peg him.

He would just have to play this one easy.

He thanked the bar tender, and took his drink, pivoting on his stool to sweep the room. Experience told him who would make good prey, but he reminded himself that he was hunting for information. Not a good meal.

Not that he had a particularly good meal since he and Lucy had-...

He let the thought cut off before he could pursue it. The last thing he needed to do was get lost in fantasy and spark an actual hunger in himself. Natsu's eyes picked out a girl who was seated at the bar like him, and kept shooting him side looks when she thought he wasn't paying attention.

A smile tugged at his lips, wondering if she had pegged him for what he was, or if she was simply curious. Either way, she could be useful. He got up from his stool and walked over to her, sliding into place next to her.

"Afternoon," Natsu flashed her a crooked grin and inclined his chin towards the lacrimation where two sports teams were playing some game he didn't recognize. Belatedly he realized this was a sports pub and he internally cursed Erza and her terrible choices.

"Which team are you pulling for," he flashed her what he knew was a charming smile, and the girl shifted in her chair.

"I don't really watch," she admitted, and Natsu almost sagged in relief.

"No?" He grinned, "So what brings you here then?"

She smiled back at him and shifted more towards him, "The beer mostly." She admitted, and gave him a once over, "And sometimes the scenery." He chuckled wryly at her and she toasted him slightly with her glass as she took a sip, "Of course, the close proximity to work and access to the best pub food you'll find in town doesn't hurt either."

"Yeah?" He grinned, letting his body language relax into 'potentially interested', "So what is it you do?"

"I own a used bookstore." She replied with a proud tilt of her chin, "A block or so down the street."

"Yeah?" Natsu replied curiously, "What kind of used books?"

"Everything." She laughed, "Fantasy, history, how-to, you name it I have it. I inherited it from my grandfather. He was nuts about books and the old legends especially. I guess that apple didn't fall far."

"Well, I'm positive you're far more attractive than your grandfather ever thought about being." Natsu chuckled, silently mourning that he wasn't _really_ hunting her, "What kind of old legends though?"

"Oh all the usual stuff." She smiled, "Demons, gods, sorcerers and magic. According to him Oak Town was the location of an ancient battle between a celestial sorceress and her friends and an evil lich. Supposedly she unleashed the heavens themselves on the lich, distracting it long enough for a dragon to destroy the phylactery and kill it." Her lips twitched, "If you believe in that sort of thing anyway."

"No kidding." Natsu breathed, awed that he might've just stumbled across evidence that Anna's most famous battle had happened right here.

"What else?" He asked excitedly, "What other legends did he have?"

"Sparked an interest have I?" She asked with an amused look and leaned forward, her own enthusiasm shining through, "Well, there's not much else about the battle with the lich. Though some reports say that his lair was never found. Every so often people go treasure hunting for it, or dare each other to stay in the tower ruins out by the river, but you know they don't come back with anything to show for it except a miserable night's sleep."

Natsu wasn't so sure about that, there were plenty of ways to confuse or erase memories, but he kept that behind his teeth.

"What about other legends?" He asked with a smile, "I'm sure that can't be the only one."

"It's not, but that's the major one around these parts," the girl replied with a sweet smile as she tapped her fingers in light circles against the bar table. Her smile seemed to flicker for a moment and then she looked up at him, "they say it's why this town is the way it is..."

"The way it is?" Natsu repeated, not knowing what she meant by that. The girl blinked at him and tucked a light pink lock of curly hair behind her ear. She shot him a shrewd smile.

"You must have noticed by now, this... _feeling_ in the air?" She asked, "its like this town has been infected by something."

"Something?" Natsu prompted.

The girl laughed and swung around to face him, her voice dropping lower as she leaned into him, "did you know that Oaktown 'boasts' one of the highest suicide rates in all of Fiore?"

Natsu felt a chill at that and his eyes went wide.

"It's true," the girl shivered and rubbed her hands over her arms as though feeling a drop in temperature, "Some people say it's because the celestial sorceress was not able to purge the land wholly. One of the seeds of the lich remained, a tether to the land in the shape of an angry spirit bent on vengeance."

"Like what," Natsu gave her a roguish grin, "...a poltergeist?"

"Yes! Exactly like that," The girl gushed excitedly, poking him right in the shoulder. And pretty hard at that. Natsu grinned a little, thinking he rather liked this girl.

"Rumors say that there's this 'magic guild' of sorts in this town," Natsu could see her air quotes around the word magic, "they named their club after that poltergeist. Phantom lord."

"So they named their guild after an evil spirit this town is known to haunted for?" Natsu asked incredulously.

"Yeah, I think it's silly too. But it's apparently their goal to get rid of it or something," the girl took a sip of her drink and turned back to the counter, "as you can tell, this place is still as gloomy as ever so who knows if they ever succeeded."

"And how do you know all this stuff?" Natsu asked, "your grandpa has a real thorough library it sounds like."

"No kidding, he was really into it," the girl looked very proud about that fact, "my family boasts that they were here when the celestial sorceress came with her group and was their guide."

Her excitement dimmed a bit, "it's about time for the family business to close though. Not enough interest in old, dusty books anymore."

Natsu blinked at that, feeling the girls shift in mood.

"What's your name?" Natsu asked her, leaning against the counter and distracting her from her thoughts. He thought she perhaps had a point to this place. It seemed capable of latching onto a persons darker thoughts and driving them into a pit.

And he could almost feel this girls sad emotions, pushing against the mood of the pub.

Could this girl be an empath?

She seemed to brighten again at his question and she hunched her shoulders forward, "my name is Meredy. What's yours?"

"Natsu," he replied with a grin, "And I would love to see some dusty old books!"

She laughed outright at his attempt to cheer her up, and he was satisfied that it seemed to work.

"You sure you do?" She asked him, "wouldn't you rather go back to the girl you _actually_ want to see?"

Natsu blinked ather, a little startled at how transparent he had apparently been. Meredy just laughed harder.

"Don't look like I smacked you in the face," Meredy grinned, "You have a great game, but I don't know... I can just tell that I'm not the one you want to see."

Natsu recovered quickly, thinking he was perhaps correct in thinking she was an unrealized empath. He grinned crookedly at her, knowing there would be no use in lying to her. She cut right to the point that was centered wholly on Lucy.

"You're partially right," Natsu replied to her, "But I'm never one to cut short a good conversation with someone interesting."

"I'd like to see your shop," he grinned back.

"Hmmmm… not the invite back I was hoping for." Meredy grinned, "But I can't resist a man who likes old stories and legends."

She drained her drink and dropped some money on the bar before getting up, "C'mon." She smiled, "I'll do my best to help you find whatever you're looking for."

"Yes ma'am!" Natsu chuckled as he got up and offered her his arm.

He wondered idly if Erza was having this much luck.


	36. Chapter 36

CHAPTER 36

Natsu took one look at the Amazon queen as she stomped back into the inn room and immediately concluded that Gray must've been the one to do the work with the library when it had been just the two of them. As it was, he edged closer to Lucy and warily put the groaning cart of food between him and the redhead.

A move that turned out to be completely unnecessary as Erza collapsed in the nearest chair with a groan of exhaustion.

"Useless." She huffed, "Absolutely useless."

"Library didn't have any leads?" Gray asked in mingled surprise and concern.

"Far from it." She replied as she loaded a plate down and began attacking the food like a starving wolf, "There are too many. Every time a tree rustles around here someone comes up with a story of haunting or fae or something. Trying to narrow it down would be like looking for a needle in a haystack."

"Well then I guess it's a good thing I hit the jackpot." Natsu smirked as he fixed Lucy a plate and then started on his own, "A used bookseller by the name of Meredy happened to be having a lunch break at the place you shoved me into."

"How would a used bookseller know anything?" Gray asked in confusion and Natsu's smirk widened a bit.

"Because... booksellers often like to read Frostbite." He replied and pulled out a map, "It doesn't hurt either that Miss Meredy's family has a long history of being interested and involved in local legends."

He looked over at Lucy, "It seems her ancestor helped yours put down that lich we've heard so much about." He unrolled the map onto the bed as the others crowded around, "From what she tells me, her ancestor guided Anna, Metalhead, and the rest out to the lich's lair and witnessed part of the confrontation."

He tapped a spot circled in red, "According to her grandfather's stories, that was right here. Where the river splits. Apparently the lich had a tower there, and there's rumors that Anna cleansed the area, but didn't quite get everything. That the lich left a seed of evil."

"Like a poltergeist." Gray breathed and Natsu nodded.

"Yeah. Exactly like that."

"It doesn't surprise me, if even one part of the original spell was able to escape or was lost, that would be enough to infect the land and encourage others to follow down the same road," Lucy breathed and looked up at Natsu, "and after battling with a lich, Anna was probably incapable of purifying the land to its fullest extent, especially if the original poltergeist escaped."

"You can't purify what's not there," Gray grumbled.

"Indeed," Erza acknowledged and gave Natsu a proud look, "you see! I told you that your skill in hunting would come to good use."

Natsu felt a sudden spike of tension through his bond with Lucy, and a bit of an uncomfortable feeling settled in the pit of his stomach. It confused him, but he wasn't sure why.

He glanced a look at Lucy, but the feeling was already fading and she was turning away from him and rolling up the map.

"Uh, yeah. I guess," Natsu replied back to Erza, his confusion lingering in his voice before he redirected his full attention back to the Amazon.

"You feeling up to a hunt Luce?" He asked instead, watching her pick at her food while he finished off his own plate.

"Sure," Lucy grinned back at him and Natsu relaxed, sensing none of that earlier discomfort anymore though the bond.

"We've got a place to start at the very least," Lucy cleared her throat and Natsu regarded her closely, "good job Natsu."

"It was no sweat, Meredy was a nice girl," he responded, "she might even move to Magnolia since business isn't doing well for her here."

That sharp pang again, quickly smothered. Almost too fast for Natsu to pick up on it. His eyes narrowed but he didn't comment on it. Lucy had her attention lowered onto her plate of food and was avoiding Natsu's eyes.

He wondered why Lucy was acting strangely when he brought up Meredy. He could feel the echoes of her emotions in his chest as if they were his own, but this was such a sharp emotion that he didn't know how to identify it.

Reasoning that he would ask her later if it became a problem, Natsu pushed it to the side and put together a pack for him to carry.

He finished about the same time Lucy had finished changing into her combat ready gear, and he took a moment to admire her lush curves from the relative safety of the room's bathroom.

He'd eaten relatively recently so there was no sharp hunger like he normally felt when he was hungry for energy, but that really didn't matter much. He was still hungry for her.

It almost made him want to go out and hunt even if he wasn't hungry. Just so he could feel the delicious sensations from her sliding over their bond. They made it feel like he was making love to her instead, and were intoxicating. They were also the only thing that made his meals even vaguely satisfying.

He dragged his mind out of the gutter, however, as she straightened up with a pensive look on her face.

Something was definitely wrong.

The expression vanished when she looked up and saw him, her pleasure at his presence sliding through their bond, and he smiled.

"Ready?" He asked as he checked her over for the usual supplies.

"As I'll get." She agreed, "I got plenty of rest earlier, and the barrier is working well. I'm sure I'll be fine. How are you feeling?"

Natsu blinked and raised an eyebrow at the question, "I'm not affected by this place." He replied in amusement, "You know that Luce."

She shook her head, "No, I meant if this winds up taking a few days, and it could, how are you on feeding?"

He blinked again at the tone of her voice and cocked his head thoughtfully, "Pretty good. I ate the night before last." He smirked, "Three or four days up here won't be a problem."

That seemed to visibly settle some worry in her, though he thought maybe there was a flash of disappointment too. Was she looking forward to him hunting?

He knew the bond went both ways. She felt what he did, and the taste of her ecstasy when he got home was often more filling than the meal he'd just had. Did she want to feel that again?

He wasn't given time to sort it out as Gray and Erza showed up ready for a fight and they headed out.

He filed the thought away in the back of his head for later consideration though.

It was definitely something he planned to revisit.

—::—

The way to the tower Meredy had pointed out to Natsu was grown out and difficult to find. He and Lucy had to lead their group in the dense woods. Natsu while seeing his shimmers and keeping his nose out for anything that could jump them, and Lucy following the spiritual energy only she could sense.

Natsu reached out and took Lucy's hand after a while of tromping through the woods, his brows bunching upwards and Happy slinking around on his shoulders.

They had been walking well past sundown, and now it was getting difficult for the humans in their group to navigate. He could light a fire easily enough, but it would also mean giving away their position.

"You're about to walk into a tree Luce," he said softly, gently correcting her course.

She shot him a grateful smile, although he could tell by her searching eyes that she couldn't really see him well.

At this rate they were going to have to pack it up and head aback, or he was going to have to light the way. And as much as he would have liked to head back, he knew that night time was the best to go hunting for this creature.

He opened his hand around a ball of fire, letting the warm glow fill the surroundings and light their path.

"The way I see it, if a poltergeist is around, they're going to sniff me out faster than I'll pick up on them," Natsu said to Lucy softly, "if they're as territorial as you say they are, then they won't stand to have a demon hanging around."

"Probably not." Lucy agreed, "Especially not one as old as we suspect this one is. It's had time to become powerfully tethered, and undoing that will be difficult."

"What's your plan?" Gray asked from her other side, "At this rate we won't be able to see anything to fight."

"There won't be time to lay a trap." Lucy replied, "It'll be active by now. Our best bet will be to keep it busy until I can finish the crossover ritual."

"So the usual then?" Gray smirked wryly, "Alright. I reckon we can play distraction bait for ya. Pyro's night vision might even be helpful."

Natsu rolled his eyes, "Not my fault you guys are too puny to be able to see." He huffed, "You guys have bad eyes."

"Our eyes are fine!" Lucy scolded him, "You should..." She froze as a wave of cold passed over her.

She glanced over at Gray, who was looking at her quizzically and dismissed him as the cause instantly, "Stay sharp." She breathed, "It just got cold. I think we just crossed the boundary."

Gray's eyes narrowed and almost on instinct the team shifted into a defensive triangle around Lucy.

"Should we keep going?" He muttered and Lucy nodded.

"Yes. The tower is no doubt his anchor. Even if it's in ruins it'll be where the connection is, and that's what needs to be cleansed."

"Great." Gray grumbled, "Rocks _and_ trees to trip over and run into."

"We may need more light sometime soon Natsu." Lucy replied as the cold deepened to the point Erza noticed and started shivering slightly and a mossy ruin of a burned out tower came into view.

Even in the dark it was clear the place had once been formidably massive. Igneel, however, had done his job exceptionally well. There were still scorch marks visible in the light of Natsu's flames.

Iron lances still remain struck in the hollowed out old trunks of trees. Rusted over from time and the elements, but old reminders of Gajeel and his presence before them as well.

"Nice job dad," Natsu growled softly, leaning down to drag a hand over one of the larger scorch marks. His lips twitched, and the remnant of memory in his eyes from the reminder of his father no longer seemed to haunt him. The advantage of being able to remember and learn from him with the experiences of the past.

"Gajeel didn't mess around either," Gray said, slightly impressed by the iron magic still laying around.

"Stay close by," Erza warned, drawing one of her enchanted swords to combat spirits with. She nodded over to Lucy who was looking fairly ill from the dark magic seeping into the ground.

"This was the old birth place of the lich, I'm certain of this," Lucy warned, "the poltergeist must be close."

Natsu, who was still kneeling by his fathers magical remnants, suddenly found an invisible force slamming into him.

The flames in his hand went out as he was caught by something that hurtled him into the air. Natsu gripped at his throat where the thing seemed interested in his throat. He bared his fangs and unleashed a roar of flames, hot enough to encourage whatever had grabbed him to let him go

Natsu yelped as he plummeted back to earth, only to grunt when Happy transformed mid-leap and caught Natsu on his back. Natsu grunted as he crawled more securely onto Happy as the fae flew in a tight circle before depositing him next to Lucy.

"I think we found our poltergeist," Happy said unhelpfully.

"No kidding," Natsu groaned, still winded.

"Alright Natsu! Try to play bait!" Gray shoved him back to his feet and out into the circle. He quickly followed him.

"What! Why me?" Natsu protested the treatment.

"Because you're a demon and they're territorial bastards!" Gray shot back, summoning a sword into his hands with his ice, "it doesn't seem to much like me either."

"I don't care who's bait!" Lucy exclaimed as she began frantically drawing out fiery symbols in the air, "Just get in there and keep it busy for a minute!"

They shot her a dual glare she paid absolutely no attention to as she worked on her circle only to yelp in pain as the poltergeist slammed into her and sent her flying.

"Lucy!" Natsu and Gray exclaimed at the same time, and in a flash Natsu had darted to her side and slammed a fist into the air just above Lucy, "You better keep your eyes on me pal! Cause I ain't in the mood to play nice!"

Lucy breathed a sigh of relief as the pressure on her vanished and scowled as she got back up. No doubt even as a poltergeist there were residual memories in there. Memories from a necromancer who turned himself into a lich. This was going to be harder than she thought.

That didn't slow her down any however. She got back to her feet and grimly continued marking out the magic circle. She tried to work as fast as she could, aware that the other three could only distract the thing for so long. It would eventually remember her and come after her again.

Fortunately, the other three seemed to have realized the same thing she did because between them they did an extremely good job of keeping it off her while she worked.

At least, they did until it sent Gray flying into the woods.

"Damnit!" Natsu hissed, "Lucy tell me you're nearly done!"

"Almost got it..." She gritted her teeth just as the last rune slid into place. Abruptly the whole circle glowed and she grinned in triumph as she shoved her power into it.

_"Elements of the heavens and earth!"_ She cried victoriously, _"I call upon thee to cleanse the taint infecting this place. Slice the bonds that hold this spirit and open the way that it may find its eternal reward!"_

An outraged wail reached their ears as the circle surged and transformed itself into a sphere around the ghost.

_"No!"_ It cried, it's voice echoing strangely, _"You cannot contain me! I will rule all!"_

"Not in this lifetime or the next pal." Lucy growled as an entirely different sort of chain wrapped itself tightly around the poltergeist and it was forcefully pulled screaming into the next world.

Lucy sagged backwards in her circle, relief that they had managed to put the spirit to rest running through her. It had been tight, these things always were.

She saw Natsu's feet join her in the circle, peering up at him as he lit a ball of flames in his palm to illuminate their clearing.

He crouched in front of her, and Lucy cringed a Little at the sight of scuffed dirt on his cheeks. His smile was wide on her and he cocked his head towards her, "cut it pretty close Lucy."

"You sure about that?" Lucy grinned back at him, "seems to me that I was doing all the work!"

"Is That so?" Natsu grinned at her and his legs shifted forward to drop his center of weight and set his knee into the ground, "seems to me that we were doin' plenty of work mistress."

He purred her title, and Lucy jolted a bit in surprise. Natsu had certainly acknowledged her title before, but she could never remember a time where he addressed her in such a way.

"Alright you two, quit making doe eyes at one another. I'm going to try and find Gray before he breaks his neck trying to get back," Erza gave them an amused look.

Natsu's attention drew to Erza and he stuck his tongue out. But the Amazon was already gone, striding gracefully through the brush. Or at least attempting to.

"You're about to run into a ditch," Natsu called out unhelpfully, laughing as he heard Erza's distant squeak as she stumbled into it.

Natsu laughed and turned back to Lucy, reaching out and taking her hand.

He helped her up, his eyes gleaming with amusement, "gotta say I'm glad those two have your back. They've been a good team for you."

Lucy grinned as she saw the hesitation in his eyes and the slightly grumpy set to his jaw.

"Awe, what's the matter? Jealous you didn't get a chance to train and travel with us?" Lucy teased.

Blinking, Natsu turned his attention wholly on her, his eyes sharpening with an intensity that almost stole her breath away.

"Jealous?" He asked her softly, a low rumble in his voice that made her suddenly very aware of just how much of his demonic ancestry he had grown into. He took an invasive step into her personal space and Lucy found herself unable to move away from him. His green eyes flashed with the lights of his flames and he held her hand easily.

"Of course I'm jealous Lucy," he growled earnestly, "I didn't like being alone. Even with Happy and Gajeel, it wasn't like being with you. I missed you, and it was difficult knowing that I would have to stay away."

"So am I jealous? Yes. I am," he said low.

Lucy stared up at him in surprise. It had never occurred to her that he might be struggling with jealousy from their friends. He'd re-integrated seamlessly into the group without much of a hiccup, and had begun melding with the guild despite his aversion to change. Granted, he'd eyed most of their guildmates beadily until Elfman had gotten on his case and sparked a guild-wide fight.

She hadn't thought once that he was honestly jealous still.

She opened her mouth to tell him he had nothing to be jealous of, but her heart apparently decided to bypass her brain and hijack her mouth without telling her first.

"And I was jealous of Happy and Gajeel!" She blurted with so much frustration it startled her, but now that the words were out she couldn't seem to stop, "Do you have any idea how much it killed me to be away from you for three years?"

Emotions she'd thought long suppressed welled up, "I hated it. You're my friend. My first friend. I wanted to call you back to my side every single night. It was torture knowing I couldn't. If it wasn't for Gray and Erza and everyone else I would've lost my mind. They've been wonderful and supportive and everything, but they weren't you stupid dragon!"

She scrubbed harshly at her eyes, "So why are you jealous?" She demanded, "Don't you understand how much it's hurt? And now you're back and we're all together and _finally_ our family is complete!"

Warm arms wrapped around her and pulled her close, prompting her to cling to him and mutter insults about how stupid he was for being jealous when damnit he was the one she'd missed into chest.

"Jerk." She muttered after a few minutes when she ran out of energy, "Stop being jealous of stupid stuff. None of our friends will ever come close to you."

"I didn't say it was rational Luce," Natsu chuckled in her ear, his fingers running soothing paths down along her scalp and through long hair. He held her close and breathed in her scent.

"Besides, no need to get all up in arms about it Lucy," Natsu pulled apart from her and tugged her chin up so she could look at him. Her brown eyes were still misty from her frustration with him and Natsu flashed her a crooked smile.

"I only meant I was jealous that they got to share something with you that I never had," Natsu hummed, his arm still around the slender curve of Lucy's waist. Finding it was a very comfortable place to rest his hand, Natsu made no effort to move.

"Oh," Lucy breathed out, still caught rather helplessly in the intensity behind his fierce eyes. She felt his arm squeeze around her him, Natsu drawing her closer to his body with just a simple twist of his wrist.

Her hands braced themselves against his broad chest, Lucy blinking curiously at the sudden closeness. Natsu sighed, breathing in her scent.

She held still, very familiar with him sometimes losing himself to the steady pull of her magic and scent. It was clear it had some kind of effect over him.

His fire dimmed into nothing before vanishing into the night, leaving just a burning behind Lucy's eyelids as she tried to make out his strong features illuminated by snatches of moonlight filtering through the trees.

His head lowered towards hers, and Lucy felt his breath fan warm and welcoming across her cheeks and mouth. Natsu's hot forehead came to rest against hers, Lucy leaning into his warmth whole heartedly.

She could feel his heart racing in his chest, beating in steady pulses against his ribs. Lucy swallowed as she leaned in him, thinking perhaps she felt a tremor run through his powerful body. With his face obscured by darkness, Lucy could only rely on touch to tell what was going on in her demons head.

At least until a loud snapping of a branch behind Lucy caused Natsu's head to whip around. Lucy couldn't make out much, but she didn't need to by the way Natsu was suddenly shoving her to the ground.

The sudden bite of twigs, rocks and leaves scraping into her palms and knees meant nothing from the burning hot splatter of blood she felt fall on her from above.

Natsu had shoved her down out of the way of the attack from behind, taking the full brunt of it himself. He was swearing violently as he wrestled in the dark with something for a moment before throwing it off.

His fists lit into flames, and Lucy stared at Natsu in horror.

His shirt was ripped open and violent, ugly slashes were gouged deep into his chest. Enough that Lucy could make out tissue and blood vessels where there should be solid skin and flesh.

Already though his demonic healing was kicking in swiftly, and practically before her eyes she saw his skin stitching back together. It barely even seemed to register to Natsu, as his eyes were glowing with fury and focused on the thing that attacked them.

"Damnit!" He hissed angrily as the light from his fire illuminated the misshapen and unnatural amalgamation of horns, teeth, gangly limbs, hunger, and bad attitude, "We forgot about the Wendigo!"

Lucy swore under her breath as she scrambled for one of her vials of holy water. They'd been so caught up in the poltergeist and breaking up what was happening here they'd forgotten all about the _other_ danger in close proximity.

It was a stupid rookie mistake, and she prayed they lived to laugh at their stupidity later.

Her fingers closed around one as Natsu flung himself at the Wendigo with a full throated roar of rage. A tactic that didn't last long as the things arms were disturbingly agile and apparently hit hard given the way it slapped Natsu out of the air.

Not enough to slow her demon down much, but effective nonetheless.

"Fire dragon roar!" Natsu snarled and exhaled a stream of hellfire directly into the thing's face, causing it to let out an unholy scream of agony and retreat.

"Any ideas Luce?" He asked as he tracked it warily.

"Hit it until it stops moving?" Lucy suggested, as she lobbed the vial at the Wendigo, a certain satisfaction coursing through her as it flailed under the effects of the water, "This thing is the embodiment of hunger, greed, and murder. The only way to defeat it is to overpower it and purify it."

"Alright." He growled, "Get to work on that. And bring out that cow of yours. This thing hits like a truck."

"You'll need more help than that!" Lucy protested as she pulled Taurus' key and slashed it through the air, "Where are Erza and Gray?"

Natsu's eyes narrowed darkly, "I dunno, but I can smell their blood on this thing's claws."

"You think it got them?" Lucy asked, her heart dropping like a stone in her gut. Her stomach twisted with sickness atthe idea of her two closest friends getting attacked in the dark, with Natsu and Lucy unable to hear or help.

"Wendigo's are hunters, they drag their prey off to eat later. Even if it did, they're still alive and they'll recover fast enough to escape," Natsu crouched down, but scrubbed a hand across his eyes.

His fire flickered, dimming a little as he rubbed at his face again, Lucy noticing how suddenly exhausted he looked. Natsu's hands curled into claws, his eyes falling after the yellow, reflective gleam of the wendigo crawling through the trees and clicking hungrily at them.

"Lucy!" Erza's voice sang out to her from the darkness, and she swiftly looked up.

Yellow eyes gleamed up at her from the tree line, heavy drool over blood caked lips slobbered out from between sharp, rotted teeth.

The wendigo leapt at Lucy and she screamed and backed up to Natsu, whose reactions seemed sluggish.

She grasped her keys, careful to stay out of the creatures claws, ready to summon Taurus.

However when she stepped close to Natsu, she felt a sudden heaviness over her. Her demon, who had been standing back to back with her, suddenly dropped to the forest floor. A deep snore swept through his lungs, the demon in a sound sleep.

Lucy felt the ground give way and tilt under her feet, watching the Wendigo walk towards her and Natsu.

Lucy stood on trembling legs as sleep took a hold of her as well. The enchantment over them was strong, and she fought to stay awake much less stay standing.

The wendigo snarled at Natsu, the territorial instinct within it telling the creature to slit open the demon's throat while he rested.

Lucy made a noise of protest, flinging herself over Natsu as she struggled to keep her eyes open.

"You won't—you wont touch him," Lucy whispered, her voice sounding weak even to her ears. The wendigo of course didn't care as it approached her even closer.

"You can't have him," Lucy lowered her head onto Natsu's shoulder, her grip on him firm despite her exhaustion.

"He's mine," she whispered, finally losing the fight against sleep.

The Wendigo raised its claws to tear her to ribbons to get at the demon she was protecting, but was halted when a sharp whistle rang out behind it.

"My my," an oily man stepped from the trees, purring in amusement, "what an interesting turn of events!"


	37. Chapter 37

CHAPTER 37

Nearby, Happy was picking his way through the woods, Erza and Gray's bodies sprawled out on his back. He loped through the thick canopy floor and deposited them near the river that lead into Oaktown.

He licked Erza's cheek, letting out a soft rumble of distress when the Amazon barely stirred. Her breastplate, designed to ward off spiritual attacks, had been absolutely shredded by the Wendigo.

Gray, who had no such armor, looked like he was in worse shape.

"Guys," Happy let out a sad sound and transformed back into his smaller shape. He pushed at Gray's cheek before he dragged him back to the river, "Come on guys! Natsu and Lucy need you!"

Happy managed to get Gray dunked in the water, his fangs gritting hard as he kept his friend from drifting away.

He hoped the water would stirr Gray. It always seemed to energize him the way fire did Natsu, and while it wasn't the same as Gray's elemental magic... he always seemed to have an odd connection to it.

As he hoped, Gray gasped awake, his body growing rigid as he found himself awake inside a river. He floundered a little, hands flying to his chest and towards the deep gashes across his chest.

"Happy!" Gray exclaimed, causing the cat to release him with a happy cry.

Gray stood up, the slow, soothing current of water easing over his injuries and bringing him some unspoken relief.

"What happened, where are we?" He demanded.

"In the forest still." Happy replied contritely, "The Wendigo attacked when we weren't looking, and things got really bad really fast."

Gray paled at the reminder of the Wendigo and just as quickly flushed with anger as he spat a curse, "We were so caught up on the poltergeist." He swore, "What happened to the others?"

"I'm not really sure." Happy replied, "I brought you and Erza here, but Natsu and Lucy are gone!" His ears flattened in distress, "They were fighting the Wendigo, and Natsu tore it up pretty badly, but then the other man came and put them to sleep and took them away!"

"Other man?" Gray asked, his heart dropping into his stomach as he could think of only one person who would've been out there at this time, "Who?"

"I don't know!" Happy wailed, "He was big and slimy looking and smelled like blood and bad magic!"

Definitely the necromancer they were hunting then. This was beyond bad. He looked around and felt a surge of relief when he spotted Erza so close. With a grunt of pain he levered himself out of the soothing water, silently vowing to go back in as soon as he could.

He stumbled over to her prone form and knelt next to her, "Here's hoping you still have our emergency supplies on hand." He muttered, and nearly sagged with relief when he spied one of the first aid kits Lucy and Levy produced for everyone in the guild. He rummaged through it, praying the stuff inside was still intact and felt a surge of triumph when he found a pair of healing potions and some antiseptic bandages.

It wouldn't do more than keep them upright, but that was more than good enough for now.

If he could get them to the larger kit back at the inn, and more importantly their lacrima, they would be alright.

"Happy I need you to transform and help support Erza while I do this." He said and the fae cat immediately moved behind her and shifted into his larger form. He settled down and carefully wriggled under the redhead, propping her up so Gray could get her destroyed armor off her.

He worked quickly, concerned about her wounds and grimaced as he unbuckled her breastplate to find several bloody lines from where the wendigo had struck her. It was a good thing these things weren't contagious through scratches or they'd both be in trouble.

"Hang in there Erza." He muttered as he worked, quickly cleaning and wrapping the gashes as best he could before pouring one of the potions down her throat.

He watched grimly as she lay still for a moment before the magic in the potion did its work and she coughed a little.

"Gray?" She asked and he flashed her a grim smile before uncorking the other potion and downing it, "What happened?"

"A lot." He replied, "And we're in bigger trouble than we dreamed."

He reached for the remaining bandages and hastily told her what Happy had told him, along with his own conclusions as he worked on properly wrapping up his wounds.

"We've got to get back to the inn and call the guild." He concluded darkly, "This has gotten way the hell over our heads."

"Agreed." Erza replied and dragged herself upright, "Happy will you be able to carry us back to town?"

"Sure, but not without being seen." Happy told her, "I'm not even sure how close I can get without us being spotted. The inn's busy."

"We don't have a choice." Erza replied grimly, "We'll just have to get as close as we can and make the rest of our way on foot."

"I don't know about you, but I could barely stagger from the river to your side." Gray protested, "Just how are we going to walk down the street? Never mind not attracting attention, I want to know how you plan to keep us upright!"

"What would you propose then?" Erza demanded, "We can't rely on the local guild for aid. Even if we knew where to find them they're unlikely to be friendly."

"What about Natsu's friend?" Happy asked, drawing both human's gazes, "You know, the one he met in the bar and she told him about how her family helped Anna? Maybe she can help us the same way!"

"She's not one of us Happy." Gray replied doubtfully, "Letting her in on the secret's risky."

"Do we really have a choice though?" Erza asked, "It's either that or we take our chances on our own strength. Personally, given a choice, I'd rather take the chance she'll help us." She looked at Happy, "Can you find this girl?"

"Sure easy." Happy replied, "I got her scent off Natsu." He licked a paw idly, "And you should know she smells a little like magic too. It's not strong, but it has potential."

"Did Natsu suspect anything of her?" Erza asked sharply, and Happy huffed, shaking his head.

"Only that she seemed to sense what he was feeling before he ever said it," Happy blinked at her, "he thought she might have latent empathic abilities."

He let out an amused sounding purr despite the tense situation, "she managed to figure out that Natsu was in looooove."

"Alright you gossiping cat," Gray smirked a little, "you can tell us all the stuff Natsu grumbled at you later. We have enough to do without worrying about their nonexistentand poorly hidden love life."

But it had done the trick Happy no doubt intended and broken he serious air around their somber group.

Their plan in mind, Gray and Erza got on Happys back. The big cat moved swiftly back towards the town, going as quick as he dared with the two injured parties on his back. Gray and Erza held on without complaint, but the former seemed to be losing the energy he had regained from his dip in the water.

He slowed down at the gates of Oaktown and let them down.

"I'm going to hunt down this Meredy girl that Natsu found," Happy shifted down to his smaller shape, "stay hidden for now and I'll be back soon."

-::-

Meredy sighed boredly as she sat at the counter for her little bookshop and wondered idly what she could do to help pass the time.

Inventory? Nah. She'd done that just a couple days ago and nothing new had come in since.

Reorganize? Out for the same reason. Hardly anyone came into her little shop on a good day, and it had been worse than usual lately. Not even the elderly, who were frequently her best customers, were interested in coming by to see her wares.

It was kind of depressing really. No matter what she did she could never seem to do more than hover just above hopelessly broke. The only reason she hadn't fallen into that category yet was because she owned the shop and apartment above it outright rather than leasing it. One small mercy for the place having been in her family for so long.

She was sure her several times great-grandfather was rolling in his grave at how far they'd fallen though.

She stretched a little and toyed with the idea of locking up for a few minutes to go get herself one of the baker's enormous blueberry muffins and some of the truly divine coffee sold next door. It was still early after all. Not much past dawn. She could probably get away with it with no one being the wiser.

Just as she'd made up her mind to do exactly that, a scratching sound reached her ears.

She blinked a little as she straightened up, trying to identify where it was coming from, only to nearly jump out of her skin as the scratching went from scratching to something hauling itself bodily at her door.

"Miss Meredy!" A high pitched voice wailed from her back door, "Please! I need your help!"

Not familiar with the voice, but alarmed at the near hysteria she could hear in it, she dropped off her stool and rushed to the back where her kitchen was and pulled open the back door, half expecting to find herself staring at a child in some kind of distress.

It was, perhaps, rather understandable that she stared uncomprehendingly at the blue cat sitting there instead.

Meredy blinked at the cat for a second before she cast her gaze beyond it to look for the source of the small voice.

"Down here!" And Meredy glanced back to see it was none other than that blue cat that had spoken. Her eyes went wide and she reeled back in shock, giving the cat enough time to dart into her store.

"Miss Meredy! Thank you for helping me!" The cat called as he jumped onto the counter and plopped down right next to the register.

She followed the cat back through the shelves and to her counter, her eyes wide and mouth dropped open. Hands waving through the air, she drew up to the other side of the counter, getting as close to the cat as she dared to but still staying rather far away.

"Who—What—?" Meredy stared in shock, "but that's? You're... impossible!"

"I'm sorry for scaring you," the cat apologized, "my name is Happy. I'm a friend of Natsu's."

"Natsu—?" She repeated, her expression clearing for a brief second before it once again was twisted in confusion.

"Wait! Natsu has a talking cat?" She burst out and slammed her palms against the counter, causing Happy to jump nearly ten feet in the air. His fur fluffed up, startled by her sudden exuberance.

"Is that why he was so excited about the stories of my ancestor?" Meredy demanded, her eyes lighting up, "A magical cat! That's so cool!"

"In part, but Meredy please. Natsu is in trouble and so are our friends! I need your help," Happy pleaded with her, "I don't have a way to get them medical help!"

His urgency pressed at her and she sobered almost instantly, "Of course." She agreed without a moment's hesitation, and hurried around the counter.

She flipped the sign to closed and dove for her keys, "Where are they?"

Happy flashed her a feline smile and hopped down, "Thank you! This way!"

Meredy paused only to twirl her cloak around her shoulders as she followed Happy outside. The cat darted deftly down several side streets until they reached the spot he'd left Erza and Gray sitting in a back alley. They were definitely looking worse for the wear from where they were leaning against each other.

Even from a distance their pain was nearly palpable and she rushed to their sides, "Easy." She soothed as they startled a little at her sudden appearance, "I'm Meredy. Happy brought me here."

"Oh good." Gray sighed in relief, "Can you help us get to our inn? We have supplies there..."

Meredy shook her head, "Not a chance." She replied as she inspected their wounds, "The inn is on the main street. You'd be spotted in no time. Can you stand?"

"Yes, but barely." Erza panted, "Our magical reserves are low and we're badly wounded."

Meredy frowned and nodded, "Alright. Let me get you back to my place then. It's a lot closer and there's a lot less chance someone will see you." She pulled her cloak off and handed it to Gray, "C'mon. Put that on. It'll hide your injuries well enough."

Gray raised an eyebrow at the faint tingle of magic from the cloak, but he asked no questions as he wrapped it around his shoulders. It was a little too small for his frame, but as long as he hunched a bit it would serve to hide his wounds from casual sight.

"What're you planning?" He asked as she helped Erza to her feet.

"You two are going to lean against me and we're going to act like we're just getting in from an all night party whenever someone's near." She replied, "Happy can scout ahead to tell us if the way's clear or not. If everything goes to plan we should get there in a few minutes."

She smiled at him, "Once I get you home, we'll figure out what to do with your wounds. If need be, you can give me your key and I'll go get your stuff."

"That would be appreciated," Erza gave her a grateful look as Meredy staggered between them both before she straightened herself and began her walk back to her place.

She had to admit this was not exactly how she foresaw her day going when she started it.

Mourning the loss of the blue berry muffin she had planned on getting and resigning herself to playing medic for a bunch of magical strangers, Meredy managed to drag them into her bookstore and carry them into her office.

Dropping them down on the couch and grimacing over the bloodstains that we're bound to be impossible to get out, Meredy fetched the small first aid kit.

She suspected her first aid kid was not nearly up to snuff for the kinds of injuries these two had sustained.

"Meredy is it? I'm sorry we didn't introduce ourselves. My name is Gray, this is Erza," He shoved a hand in his pocket and withdrew a key, "we're staying at the inn right off main street. It's large and has a red roof."

"I know the one," Meredy took the card key from them, wondering when her life had become an odd fever dream, "I'll get what you need, but I'm going to want answers after this. You understand?"

"Perfectly," Gray acknowledged and Erza gave her a grateful smile.

"You have our thanks miss Meredy," Erza spoke up, "I am grateful Natsu was able to meet you."

"And where is he?" Meredy asked, a little worried now that she realized these supposed friends of her would-be one-night-stand was no where to be seen.

What even was her life?

"A question we hope to soon have the answer for," Happy jumped up onto Meredy's shoulder, "I'll go with you so you know what to get. We've gotta hurry! Some bad guys have Natsu and our other friend, Lucy!"

Meredy's eyes widened in alarm at the news her friend was in trouble, she nodded and snatched up her cloak and keys again. She paused by the door to level a terrifying glare at her two guests.

"If I come back and find you've wrecked my place then magic or not there will be hell to pay." She growled sternly, "Especially the books. Otherwise feel free to help yourselves to whatever's in the kitchen if you can manage it."

She darted out the door before they could reply, and pulled up the hood so Happy could curl around her neck without being seen. Fortunately, it was a cool enough morning she could get away with it.

"Tell me what happened." She muttered softly, "I want to know what I'm getting into here."

"We came here to exorcise a poltergeist." Happy replied just as softly, "And maybe find a bad necromancer. We went out last night and got rid of the poltergeist, but got attacked by the wendigo that's been reported around here. Everything went crazy after that."

Meredy nodded. She would definitely want a more fleshed explanation later, but what were the odds that the cat would make up something that insane sounding?

Slim to none in her mind. Though she would be lying if she said that the injuries on the other two didn't reassure her a little to their intentions.

She shook the thought off as she stepped into the inn and headed straight up to the room without pausing at the front desk. She wasn't interested in answering questions right now, and if she was lucky she'd be able to get in there and back out before there was a problem.

For a mercy, no one looked twice at her and she had no problem slipping in.

"The big bag on Lucy's bed." Happy directed, "That's the most important one. She always packs a ton of first aid stuff."

Meredy nodded and shouldered the heavy pack before looking around, "What else?"

"Gray and Erza's stuff." Happy replied, "Gray was carrying the lacrima, and he'll have enough extra space to hold a change of clothes for Erza. The rest you can leave for now."

Meredy nodded and slipped into the other room to dig out an outfit from Erza's, honestly terrifying, collection of suitcases, and cram it into the other bag Happy indicated. Once packed, she slung it around her other shoulder and hurried back out.

She attracted a little more attention on the way out than she had on the way in, but no one said or did anything to stop her and in moments she was back out on the street. She thought briefly about stopping to get her two guests some food, but quickly dismissed it. There was plenty of food at her house. She could fix something, and go out later when there wasn't as much danger of them bleeding to death in her living room.

That turned out to be a wise decision as she returned and found her two guests hadn't moved. In fact, they were quite unconscious.

"Oh no!" Meredy gasped and threw her hood down, the bag swinging from her shoulders as Happy leapt down off her back.

The cat pressed his small head under the nose of Erza before leaping over to Gray and doing the same thing, "They're still breathing, but you need to hurry!"

"Me?" Meredy gasped at the cat, "I have absolutely no idea how to use any of these!"

She gestured at the bright and colorful baubles which were clearly magical in some way, and Happy danced nervously on his four paws.

"Okay, well I don't have thumbs so you're going to have to suck up every magical scrap of power you might have and use this!" Happy demanded. Meredy just gave him a dumbfounded look and she waved her hands in distress.

"Hello? I don't have magic, I'm a book keeper with a lot of dusty old stories _about_ magic," Meredy argued with Happy, whose tail fluffed in annoyance.

"Natsu told me he thought you were a empath, that you were able to pick up on his wants and desires easily at the bar!" Happy burst.

"So what? I'm good at reading people, that doesn't make me magical!" Meredy said with a bit of hysterics, "Can't we just take them to the hospital?"

Happy jumped onto her lap and scaled up to her shoulder so he could glare into her eyes, "no! They'll die from a wendigo's infection and the human doctors won't have any idea how to treat it!"

"Now you must be an empath, because Natsu is a demon, and they're designed specifically to show you exactly what you want!" Happy huffed out, blowing past that new, shocking revelation.

"It's virtually impossible to read a demon unless you have a bond with them, and since I know for a fact you don't have one with Natsu, that tells me either you're a real good guesser or you're an empath!" Happy stomped a foot on Meredy's stunned shoulder.

"Now quit your excuses, grab that dermal regenerator that looks like a blue frisbee and stick it on Gray's face!" Happy ordered.

Being given no other option but to obey, Meredy did as she was asked and quickly grabbed the device that Happy indicated. Thoughts spinning and unsure how to proceed, she pressed it against Gray's face.

Almost instantly Gray sucked in a shuddering breath as the frisbee disintegrated into a shower of blue sparkles and a chill that had nothing to do with the weather. Meredy watched in fascination as the sparkles coalesced around the wounds and began knitting the flesh together.

"Good." Happy praised, "Now, use the red one on Erza. Don't worry about their bandages, they're specially purified and won't hinder the magic."

Meredy nodded and hastily dug out the red frisbee looking thing to press to the redhead's face, "How is it doing this?"

"They're specifically attuned to their magic. It speeds the healing" Happy explained as he pawed through the kit, "Lucy's always fastidious about packing charged disks as well as blanks just in case." He knocked at a tray of bottles, "Here, pour one of the green potions and one of the white ones down their throats, and then change their bandages."

Meredy nodded and got to work as Happy burrowed into Gray's pack and tugged out a flat square that looked like a smart phone to Meredy's eyes. It proved to be anything but though when the cat pressed his paw against the screen and called for "Fairy Tail!"

Almost instantly the screen came to life with an old man's face and Meredy nearly dropped the potion she was holding at the sight of it. Video phones weren't widely known yet and she'd never actually seen one.

Or... the magic version of one as the case may be.

"Happy!" The old man greeted, "What has you calling?"

"An emergency Master Makarov." Happy replied, "I'm not sure if Bickslow has talked to you yet since our three days aren't up, but this whole job has gone insane!"

The old man frowned, "Give me a minute to collect Bickslow and a few others. If it's as bad as you say then I don't think we want to waste time explaining the situation twice."

Happy nodded and Meredy peered over as she put the empty phials back, "Um, should I prop that up somewhere for you?" She asked hesitantly.

"Thank you Miss Meredy!" Happy said in relief, "That would be a big help! Can you put it where Erza and Gray are in the background?"

Meredy nodded and left the bandages to hastily dig out a sturdy enough book he could prop the device against.

No sooner had she done so, and had gone back to bandaging her guests than the others reappeared.

"What's happened to Erza and Gray?" One of them, a young woman with pointed ears and blue hair, exclaimed.

"They were attacked by a wendigo." Happy replied grimly, "Oh, and this is Meredy." He waved his paw at her, "Natsu met her when he was hunting for information on the local legends. She's been a big help."

Meredy waved at the somewhat intimidating crowd weakly, "Um, hi?"

"I think you'd best start at the beginning Happy." Makarov said, "From when you first accepted the job."

At once Happy launched into the whole story, starting when they first accepted the job to when they arrived at Oaktown and Lucy explained to them the fears she had concerning the Lich.

After that he summarized quickly what happened and how they had been taken by surprise by the Wendigo and the necromancer himself.

By the time he was done, a burly, long haired man that looked _scary as hell_ shoved his way to the front. The man was livid, and his red eyes were prominently blazing like the deepest shade of blood.

"Lucy did _what_?!" the man thundered, "you morons decided to go out by yourselves and take on a potential lich? Of all the dumb ideas, you all didn't even think to ask the one person in this damn guild who actually fought one—"

He was dragged away from the lacrima by the small, blue haired woman from before.

Her face came up to the lacrima and she cringed, giving a horrified looking Happy an apologetic look, "Gajeel already stormed out. He's on his way and I'm fairly certain if the lich doesn't kill you, he is going to."

"He's just worried," Happy explained to Meredy, who was looking terrified over the threat.

"Be as that may," Makarov sighed, "this is a delicate situation considering the presence of another guild in that town. However this has come to involve all of us now. Fairy Tail is on its way to you."

"Be careful, and miss Meredy, I know this is all very scary for you. But know this is not your fight," Makarov turned kindly eyes on her, "you have helped us far more than we ever had any right to ask of you."

"You have been very brave to accept these strangers into your home. You have Fairy Tail's gratitude," Makarov smiled and nodded to them, "we will see you soon."


	38. Chapter 38

CHAPTER 38

The first thing Lucy noticed was the scent of blood and decay.

It clung to the roof of her mouth, and filled her nose like a sickly-sweet burn that made her want to gag. A feeling made even worse as the second thing she registered was a pounding headache. What in the god's names had happened?

She groaned a little as she tried to orient herself, the headache reacting to her moving even a little by stabbing a spike of pain into her brain. This was definitely way worse than the hangover she'd gotten after Cana had somehow gotten her into a drinking contest that had left her confused about what had happened afterwards and Natsu looking vaguely traumatized.

"Easy Lucy." She mumbled to herself as she shifted to her side, keeping her eyes closed. She remembered vaguely that she wasn't supposed to announce she was awake like that, but at the moment she was far past caring.

The first question, of course, was what had happened? She cracked her eyes open, trying to figure out where she might be, and felt a flood of relief at the dim lighting. Granted she didn't much like that she was in a dim room, but at least it made it easier to shake off the remnants of her unconsciousness and try to figure out what was going on.

The sight of bars around her immediately told her she was nowhere good, and she gasped softly as the memories suddenly flooded back to her. The poltergeist. The fight with the wendigo. Natsu being wounded, and her passing out. To what she now recognized as the remnants of a sleep spell. Alarmed, she urgently sought for her bond to Natsu, and nearly sagged in relief as she felt it pulse strongly.

Her demon was alive at least.

Relived that he was alive, if not conscious, she spent a few moments forcing her brain to wake up enough to process what she was looking at, and shivered the moment she did. This was a necromancer's workroom. A very well appointed workroom actually. But unlike hers, which held the warmth of the sun and the crisp otherworldliness of the stars with an undertone of earthy life, this place made her skin crawl.

The whole place was steeped in blood. Not just the air, but everything. It permeated every square inch with the rotting decay of flesh and her urge to gag rose even higher. Was this where the bastard had performed his sacrifices?

It almost had to be.

Her eyes widened in horror at the sudden thought and she hastily checked herself over for any signs of preparation or other magic at work.

"You will find nothing."

Her head jerked up at the voice, and she found herself staring at a demoness with achingly dead eyes. Her heart crawled into her throat at the sight of them. They were unnatural and wrong. Especially on a demon. But this one acted like her spirit had been broken, and it reflected in the resigned sorrow she could see in the expression.

It reminded her of something, but she was too preoccupied to think about what.

"What do you mean?" She asked warily as the demoness finished her descent, a tray laden with food and drink in her hands.

"What I said." The demoness replied, "Master Jose has not marked you. He has no wish to." She set the tray down within easy reach, "You should eat. Don't worry. The food and drink are untainted."

Lucy raised an eyebrow at that, but didn't argue. She knew the demoness could not lie with such a direct statement. Warily she reached out and slid the tray closer. To her surprise it contained fresh bread, cheese, fruit, and what looked like a generous bowl of still piping hot stew. The small pitcher had condensation, and she thought it might be juice. Though it was hard to tell under the blood everywhere.

"And just what does your Master want with me?" She asked, her eyes narrowed, "And what's he done with Natsu?"

"My Master does not tell me his whims, and I can only assume he is keeping you alive and unharmed on one," The woman replied without looking up from where she stood, "I would not encourage him to change his mind about you."

Lucy heard the warning clear in her voice, but said nothing about it, waiting for her question about Natsu to be answered. There was a lot of information to unpack from that answer alone and Lucy could already feel her head spin.

"Natsu?" The woman repeated after her and walked towards the end of the room, her arms crossing over one another, "I do not know who that is."

"The demon that was with me," Lucy said impatiently, ignoring the tray of food for the time being in her haste to find out if Natsu was alright or not.

"Why do you care what happens to your demon?" The demoness asked her, raising a delicate eyebrow at Lucy as if she found her very slow or dumb, "demons are replaceable, simply go get a new one."

A stone fell in Lucy's gut as she realized how detached this demoness was from something as simple as friendship. She didn't seem to care or register the implications.

"Natsu is my friend!" Lucy hissed at her, causing the woman who watched over to only offer a simple shrug in response.

"Perhaps," The woman admitted but really looked as if she didn't mind one way or another. Her expression softened by a fraction.

"Then I am sorry for you, if he is truly your friend," Juvia's sighed, "he was taken to the local light guild so an exorcism could be performed on him."

So that was why she could feel him but couldn't seem to call him.

Lucy's eyes narrowed at that, "It won't work."

"What won't work?" The demoness asked in mingled surprise and confusion.

"The exorcism." Lucy replied firmly and shifted into a more comfortable position to eat her food. Angry and captured or not, she was ravenous, and though she didn't trust the demoness before her further than she could throw her... she trusted her word on whether the food was tainted or not.

"Why wouldn't it?" The demoness asked in confusion, and Lucy spared her a dark smirk.

"No offense, but I'd have to be a moron to give that kind of information to someone who classes as my enemy at the moment." She shrugged, "Nevertheless, it's true. Exorcising Natsu won't do anything except piss him off."

Though she wasn't really looking forward to the pain that would go with it.

They'd tested it with Jellal not long after he'd gotten back. Laxus had mentioned that apocalypse dragons couldn't generally be exorcised. Not without something as drastic as what Anna had done to Acnologia anyway. And even then, unless it was the necromancer shattering the bond, he was pretty sure it wouldn't last long.

After all, all a necromancer had to do was call their demon back.

So, to be certain, they'd had Jellal attempt an exorcism without holding back. The result had hurt like a bitch, which Lucy had shared, but he'd survived it just fine. If smoking in a few places, and cranky afterwards.

She grumbled to herself a bit and hastily downed the rest of the stew before settling back to brace herself. She privately hoped Natsu gave the light guilded bastards hell for this. New or not, they were part of a recognized guild and recognized guilds attacking each other was against the rules.

"I think you're deluding yourself." The demoness replied softly, "Only one demon could be powerful enough to withstand an exorcism. I'm sorry but you will lose your friend."

Lucy's lips curled into a smirk, "We'll just have to see won't we?"

The woman's eyes lingered on Lucy, taking in her certainty and seeming to understand how important of a shift it was.

"Very well," She acknowledged, "for your sake, and the sake of your friend, I truly hope that is the case."

Before she could speak further about it and the foolishness of Lucy's hopes, a door opened on the other side of the room. It was behind a thick curtain so Lucy could not see who had just entered.

The presence alone gave her pause.

The demoness seemed to freeze, her eyes going wide as she took several quick steps away from Lucy, looking as if she shrank on herself.

Her pale fingers tugged at the fur lined collar of her dress, pulling it more securely around her neck. And there was no mistaking the resigned fear that Lucy saw residing there.

Slowly a man walked around the corner, and Lucy felt her very heart freeze in her chest.

Even she felt a familiar trickle of fear at the recognizable man who stood before her.

Master Jose of Phantom Lord, a wizard saint of incredible power.

"You—!" Lucy gasped at him in utter shock, not having prepared herself for something like this. Never in her wildest dreams would she had suspected Jose could be responsible for the horrors in his own town he was sworn to protect.

"Me!" Jose agreed, almost cheerfully. He strolled towards Lucy, walking with a lazy pace that seemed to be a common factor to anyone who wanted to be taken less seriously.

Jose was a very serious threat.

There was no mistaking that.

"You know who I am, I ca tell by that slack jawed look on your pretty face!" Jose said happily, "and I also know who you are of course, Lucy Heartfilia, last in Line to her family's necromancy magic, and one of the mages that gave Jellal a good ol' stink!"

"You're the one who is gathering the ingredients to become a lich," Lucy whispered, lips pale and stiff. She ignored his observation in favor of this fresh horror she was faced with, "you want to become a monster."

"Monster?" Jose gasped, "Don't you think that's a bit of an extreme reaction?"

Lucy felt her blood boil and she glared at him.

"You're right, because it's not accurate!" Lucy snapped at him, "Youre already a monster for what you've done!"

"And what have I done?" Jose challenged just as Lucy began feeling an almost burning sensation creep down her spine. It wasn't painful, but it wasn't comfortable either, and she knew immediately that Natsu was blocking as much of it as he could.

"You've slaughtered who knows how many innocents!" She snapped, the sensation spreading despite Natsu's attempts to keep as much of it from her as he could, "You killed them right here!" She glared at him, "I can taste the blood that permeates this place! It's sickening!"

"Worthless wretches all of them." Jose dismissed with a flick of his wrist, "Tiny, foolish, people with tiny, foolish, lives. You can't seriously tell me that you care about such trash? You who have command over life and death itself."

"A necromancer doesn't command life and death." Lucy gritted out, her grip on the bars tightening as she fought to keep herself from reacting to Natsu's growing pain.

It seemed these Phantom bastards were pulling out all the stops.

It wasn't enough. She could tell that already. Jellal had been much more powerful at this stage already. That didn't mean either of them had to like it though. She could already feel Natsu starting to get angry. Probably because it was affecting her too.

She was pulled from her distraction when Jose laughed and dragged her eyes back to him.

"What kind of foolishness is that?" He asked her, chuckling as if she'd just told a great joke, "A necromancer doesn't control life and death? We are the _masters_ of it!"

"A necromancer is meant to keep the balance!" She snapped, "Ours is a sacred trust to see that life and death remain in an eternal and free flowing cycle! You've twisted and perverted that trust into something horrifying!"

"My... you _are_ full of passion." Jose chuckled, "I can see now that converting you will be more difficult than I thought. Though well worth it I think for someone of your strength and potential. I am sorry to say you'll lose your demon in the process however."

"Natsu's not going anywhere." Lucy huffed, her knuckles turning white from the force of her grip, "Your guild's exorcism won't work and any second you're going to have a very pissed off demon on your hands."

A cry of pain tore involuntarily from her throat as what felt like a hot brand pressed into Natsu's back only for it to immediately turn into a gasp of relief as the pain abruptly stopped.

Contrition, fury, and love flowed to her as she caught her breath, and wry smirk curled her lips.

"Too late." She told Jose, who was staring at her in shock, "He's already broken out."

For several tense moments where Lucy met Jose's eyes without fear, they waited for the final dam to break.

"How curious, your demon was able to survive the exorcisms and break loose from my guild on his own?" Jose clapped his hands together finally after such an uncomfortable stretch of silence yawned out between them.

"I believe I should like to meet him," Jose smirked back at Lucy, none of his earlier shock showing on his face.

The hairs rose on the back of her neck as she realized there was something he had planned that was just slightly out of her view.

She did not possess enough foresight.

"Juvia, lower the protections around my study. We will have him come to us so we can become better acquainted," Jose gestured flippantly to Juvia who shifted uncomfortably.

"My lord?" She questioned, hesitating boldly when he shot her the sharpest look that Lucy had yet to seen so far. At once Juvia scurried away without waiting for more information.

Lucy narrowed her eyes at the way Jose treated Juvia, but said nothing. It was not a surprise to her that a man so vile as this would force a binding on a demon, though it explained a lot about Juvia's disbelief that she cared for Natsu.

She suppressed a shudder as the wards dropped, the sensation rather like cold slime trailing down her back, but the relief from the cloying taste of blood in the back of her mouth was palpable.

An unconscious smile curled her lips as their link re-established itself fully and in moments Natsu had appeared beside her, though on the outside of the cage she was trapped in.

"Natsu." She breathed warmly, scanning her eyes over him checking for damage. For a mercy there wasn't much. A few light burns that would heal in a couple days but that was about it. Though even that was hard to tell under the fire flickering over parts of his skin.

As she'd told Jose, her demon was _furious_.

"Lucy..." He growled, "Are you hurt?"

"No." She replied immediately, "Aside from being stuck in a cage in a smelly room I'm fine."

"Good." He rolled his shoulders, his eyes focused on Jose, "So this is the bastard huh?"

"Master Jose. Leader of Phantom Lord." Lucy agreed, "Also our closet lich wannabe."

"How incredible!" Jose breathed in awe as he looked Natsu up and down like he was a prize horse, "You managed to contract yourself to an apocalypse dragon? I didn't think there were any left beyond the legendary Acnologia. And no one has had the power to summon him in centuries."

He looked at her in real respect, "How did you manage such a thing?" He asked, his voice nearly pleading for information, "I never dreamed it was even possible."

"Lucy?" Natsu asked guardedly as he laid a hand on the bars to her prison to melt through them.

"He thinks he can convert me." Lucy replied to the spoken question, curling her fingers around his wrist in response to the unspoken one.

She didn't want him attacking Jose yet. She needed to get out of this cage first, and she was wary of attacking him in his workroom where the odds would be stacked in his favor from the ambient magic alone.

His eyes narrowed a little, but he snorted in acceptance. For now.

His eyes weighed over the room, keeping Juvia in his line of sight but his body language told Lucy enough that he was shifting between her and Jose.

"Really, there is no need to be shy. What was your secret miss Lucy?" Jose purred, stepping closer to Natsu as if he wanted to inspect him like he were cattle.

"I can't imagine a dragon likes to be caged much, how do you feed its appetites?" Jose curiously continued, ignoring how Natsu's face was blackening in anger.

"_He_ chooses what he wants Jose," Lucy snapped, "Natsu isn't meant to be controlled like a puppet. No demon is!"

Juvia stirred behind Jose, her eyes flicking from her back to her master and went largely ignored.

"Ah, I see it will take a little more to convince you, but no matter, we will have plenty of time soon enough," Jose chuckled, "I will need to proceed with my plans as scheduled, after all the timing is everything when it comes to body transformation!"

"We destroyed your poltergeist," Lucy spat at him.

"And your wendigo is in _pieces_," Natsu snarled.

Jose merely shot them both an annoyed look and snapped his fingers, extending a hand to Juvia who took it at once.

"An irritant, However I have already harvested what I needed from them, you are too late in that regard," Jose said calmly, "the only thing needed now is for my potion to be heated and cooled by two sides of life."

"Totomaru," he called out, snapping his fingers again to call someone to his side.

Natsu's eyebrows rose into his hairline when nothing happened. A slow smile crawled over his face, sharp fangs baring into a black grin.

"Totomaru wasn't one of the phantom lord members you had guard me, was he?" Natsu purred at Jose, who was suddenly freezing and turning an uncomfortably angry gaze on him.

Natsu cracked his knuckles, his free hand warming the bars on Lucy's cage.

"I think you'll find that your fire demon is indisposed. Permanently." Natsu smirked, "sorry, was that a big part of your plan?"

"You're going to regret that." Jose snarled and snapped his fingers.

Lucy gasped in horror as a phantom appeared in the cage with her, it's malevolent chill making her shudder, "Natsu..."

Natsu's eyes narrowed at the threat. He wasn't sure what variety of phantom that thing was, but being both visible and enough to put _that_ look on Lucy's face he was willing to bet it wasn't one of the better varieties.

"What is that?" He growled lowly, trying to figure out how quickly he could melt the bars holding Lucy without hurting her or giving that thing a chance to strike. Would a blast of fire even slow it down?

"It's one of the souls he collected during his rituals leading up to this." Lucy breathed, "It's like the ones from the inn only worse. Those were just lost spirits acting out against the necromancer they could reach since their murderer was out of reach. This is a step above that. An angry phantom given form and purpose."

"Oh _very_ good Miss Lucy!" Jose praised, "You're as intelligent as you are talented. A worthy successor to your bloodline for certain."

He transferred his gaze to Natsu, "That being said, I have a certain priority to my goals. As much as I would hate to sacrifice such a promising potential apprentice, I will not squander my efforts to achieve immortality." He raised a finger and the phantom edged closer, "Since you were inconsiderate enough to dispose of my fire demon, you will simply have to take his place dragon. Refuse and my phantom will tear her soul from her body before you could hope to save her."

"What?" Natsu snarled, his fists clenching as the need to protect Lucy warred with his revulsion at the idea of helping this slime become a lich.

Lucy thought frantically. Theoretically, Natsu _could_ transport her to hell, but without her in the mortal world to act as a beacon they would have to make for one of the natural openings. A prospect that could take weeks, months, or even years. Assuming they survived. Because there was little chance her presence would go unnoticed. Especially not by Acnologia. And even if by some miracle it did, she could never survive that long. Hell would kill her in little more than two days if she was lucky.

"Give me your word." She barked at Jose, hating what she was considering, but seeing no other way out. She had been efficiently stripped of her keys and other weapons before she'd woken up, and though she could hold off the phantom for a while with her raw power it wouldn't last long.

She slid an eye over to Jose, keeping the other warily on the phantom, "Swear on your word as a necromancer that I will remain unharmed if Natsu assists you in your ritual."

"You have it." Jose replied amenably, "Once the ritual is complete I will have no reason to harm you my dear, and even less reason to keep you in that filthy cage."

"Lucy!" Natsu hissed, but silenced when Lucy spun and grabbed tight hold of his wrist.

"There isn't another way." She hissed back, "As long as I'm trapped in here without my keys or anything else there's nothing we can do." She reached both hands through the bars and cupped her hands around his cheeks, "I cannot, will not, fault you for this." She told him intently, "You're not violating our friendship or contract. You're fighting for it."

Natsu's eyes went soft at her whispered words, his hand reaching up to curl around her wrist. He knew in his gut she was right. And he knew she was fully aware he would put her life above anything, even if it meant bringing a lich into the world.

By his very nature he couldn't do anything to endanger her life, but it walked a very fine line if it resulted in a breech of their contract.

It was an impossible choice, but she made it for him.

He was still haunted by the memory of his misstep when they were teenagers, of how he had devoured the soul of Lucy's first boyfriend and resulted in a rift in their friendship that lasted for months. It was a breech of contract, a big one. And not one that could be explained away by loopholes or anything. It had been one that had Lucy wanted, she could have severed their link and banished him back to hell permanently.

She forgave him for that though. And she was telling him now, that he could do what he needed to save her. Because she knew he would do it anyway. He _had_ to. Lucy was too important, to precious for him to do anything but fall to Jose's demands.

He stared into the chocolate eyes, warm and soft, his heart hurting fierce in his chest.

Nodding once, he turned to Jose and his eyes iced over.

"Fine, you've given your word. I'll supply the flames you will need," Natsu growled, the stiffness in his posture hard to miss. He prowled to Jose's other side, staring straight ahead while gritting sharp fangs.

"Good lad," Jose laughed, looking all together pleased with himself, "now come. Let us begin, on a bit of a deadline you know."

"Laugh all you want Jose," Lucy said stiffly, "But you know just as well as I that Lichs are not truly immortal."

"You will die, and when it happens you will not know the peace of an afterlife," Lucy hissed, shifting away from the dark hands of the phantom drifting ever closer to her.

"Such bold words," Jose complimented her, "but we shall see. And soon, when you see what I have achieved, you will want a taste of immortality for yourself."

He turned towards Natsu, who regarded him as if he were something truly disgusting.

"Isn't that a lovely idea?" He purred to the demon, "I see you care very deeply for your mistress. It is plain on your face the depth of your affection for her."

"But you also know she is only just a human, even as a necromancer who will live far longer than any human, one day she too will expire," Jose smirked at the way Natsu's stiffened, "her mortality will take her, one way or another and leave you alone while you remain. Such is the way of demons and mortals."

The thought had occurred to him before. Of course it had, how couldn't it? He loved a human. A human who would live for centuries but still a human nonetheless. She would one day grow old and die, and there would be nothing he could do to fight or stop it.

But the pretty words Jose spoke were the words of a man who feared death. A man who knew the many crimes he committed and was terrified of what waited for him beyond the veil.

"If you think for even a second I would sacrifice everything Lucy is, everything she values, and everything she holds dear to steal an eternity for her, you're more delusional than anyone I've ever met," Natsu responded without looking at Jose, "Lucy may die one day, but she will return just as readily and I'll wait for her each time."

Lucy gave him a proud look, pleased he hadn't been tempted to listen to Jose's deal.

Of course that wasn't entirely true. He was certainly... interested in the idea of never having to lose Lucy. But not even a necromancer could cheat death.

One day it would come for him too. And if there was one thing he learned from his stubborn mistress, it was that there was no slithering his way out of it. Best to accept the next new adventure when it came.

"Will you now?" Jose scoffed, "And just how many times do you think you can withstand the pain of her death? Demonic lifespans are dictated by the power of the individual demon. The weaker the demon the shorter the lifespan. And there is nothing weak about you."

"You talk too much." Natsu snapped as he slouched over to stand across from Juvia.

"I merely point out the obvious." Jose chided lightly, but made no effort to hide his glee as he shed his outer coat and hat and with a flick of his wrist the ritual circle inscribed into the floor began to glow a sickly purple.

Natsu shot it a disgusted look as he reluctantly took his place within it, disliking how oily it felt compared to Lucy's clean magic, and waited as Jose placed the potion on a pedestal in the center before stepping back to begin the ritual.

He paid little attention to it as Jose chanted, not caring in the slightest about what the man said as he invoked the elements of life and eternity, and far more concerned with watching Lucy out of the corner of her eye. She, however, was paying little attention to him as she watched Jose intently.

He wondered why for a moment, but didn't have time to contemplate it as he was jolted back to reality by Juvia stepping forward.

_"The water of life to bless and nurture life eternal."_ She intoned dully, the look of despair in her eyes obvious as she let seven drops of the very essence of water fall into the potion.

Natsu huffed and wished he dared tear out Jose's throat here and now while it was in range, but the risk of the phantom acting of its own accord with Jose gone was too great. So instead he called upon the deepest, purest, most primal form of fire in his gut and willed it into his hands.

It was the fire that had once ignited his own. The fire that had sustained him his whole life, and though this was only a tiny fraction of it, it was still potent.

He flicked it onto the waiting fuel under the potion with a lazy twitch of his claws, "The spark of life." He said without bothering with the correct forms, and smirked toothily at Jose, "May it grant you exactly what you deserve."

It wasn't the correct blessing. He instinctively knew that. He didn't care though. And to all appearances, it didn't matter as the potion simmered and turned a molten gold color.

This was apparently what Jose was after as his expression lit up and with shaking hands he carefully undid the cravat around his neck to drop his cross brooch onto the pedestal.

Natsu's eyes followed the brooch, watching with sharp eyes when the man picked up the potion and poured a little of it over the item.

It glowed a bright color, the air going quiet and very still around them. No one dared to breathe with how thick the air had become in the laboratory. Natsu lifted his eyes to meet Lucy's, her expression grim but acknowledged him.

Jose picked up the potion and downed it, his transformation into a lich finally beginning.


	39. Chapter 39

CHAPTER 39

Natsu watched as Jose gasped in pain and fell to his knees, his arms wrapped around himself as the transformation took hold. Across from him the water demoness stared at her master with an expression somewhere between resigned and disgusted, but Natsu's attention wasn't on her. It was on the phylactery that was sitting there glowing as the magic invoked on it did its job.

A job that was still in progress.

It dawned on him suddenly that liches were at their most vulnerable right here and now.

Hadn't Lucy said the ritual was delicate? Anything that threw it off could have disastrous consequences. What would happen if the phylactery was destroyed here and now?

It only took a moment to put thought to action as he sucked in a deep breath, calling up the heat of his dragonfire, curled his hands around his mouth, and channeled every scrap of it on the still developing phylactery.

There was a gasp across him as Jose bellowed in agony at the sudden new element. He raised his eyes to find the water demoness staring at him in shock and no small amount of wonder.

"Why?" She breathed, shifting just enough for him to see the binding circle etched around her neck, "How?"

He raised an eyebrow at her, never letting up his stream of fire, and smirked slightly as the bindings flickered while Jose screamed in pain. The guild master made to lunge for him, but he stepped lightly to the side, easily evading the grasping fingers. All of a sudden, the demoness raised her hands, but they weren't pointed at him or her soon to be former master.

They were pointed at Lucy's cage.

Alarmed, he bit off the stream of fire and whipped around in time to see a familiar bubble of water appear around his mistress.

"Why?!" The demoness demanded, her eyes glittering with red as she surged to life, "Why are you so different?!"

Blades of water appeared in her hands and were promptly flung at the phantom that had been trying to break through Lucy's watery prison. They were somewhat hampered by the cage bars, but the demoness was unrelenting in her attack.

"I don't understand it!" She screamed, "What makes you so special? You're a filthy necromancer! Why do I _care_ about what happens to you?"

Natsu watched as she unleashed what must've been years of pent up frustration and rage on the phantom and Lucy's cage, wary to intervene at a moment's notice if need be, and snatched up the phylactery.

"Stop!" Jose croaked, "Give that back!"

"And give you another chance to hurt my mistress?" Natsu snorted coldly as he applied his heat to it, "Not a chance in hell pal."

Natsu was distinctly aware that this water demoness was strikingly familiar. The brand of magic she used and the sharpness of her attacks — it was the one and same from the cultists who had invaded Gajeels wedding so long ago.

Which meant...

Natsu ground the brooch between his hands, the temperatures climbing to incredible heights as it cracked between his hands.

Jose was a responsible party, and though he could stop his assault and question him more about his dealings with the cultists...

He was too dangerous to let live. It was either now or not at all.

Natsu's fists lit with flames as he summoned up greater height and sharper magic. He felt the magical item slowly crack away between his grasping hands, a heaving roar breaking from his throat as it smashed in his grasp.

What Natsu was unprepared for though was the suddenness of how Jose's body twisted in on itself. The broken metal in Natsu's hand replicated itself in Jose, causing the man to scream in pain. His body folded down upon itself like a pretzel, distorting his body into something surreal.

His body splintered into pieces, and Natsu had to say he could at least relate to the pain he was feeling. It wasn't too long ago his own body had done something similar. This however, signaled the end of Jose's road.

Jose sobbed in agony, his broken body feebly trying to crawl over to Natsu. For a moment he considered leaving him in such a state, extended agony for the lives he had robbed and attempted to kill.

But he quelled his bloodlust and smashed the rest of the phylactery to pieces. And with it, the life of Jose.

The phantom disappeared upon the death of its master, and Juvia loosened her grip on the waterlock she held on Lucy.

Natsu turned towards Juvia, who had fallen to her knees and began to weep, her shoulders hunching forward in distraught emotions she couldn't verbalize. Natsu understood though.

For the first time in perhaps more years than could be counted depending on how old she was, she was free.

Natsu didn't allow himself any time to dwell on it, instead threading his way back over to where Lucy was coughing and trying to regain her breath.

Only for that waterlock to once again rise and smother around Lucy, this time with a frantic edge to the magic that took both of them off guard.

Juvia's eyes were narrowed, her face wet with tears and cold, hard fury on her face as she sought to drown Lucy on the spot.

"Let her go," Natsu growled sharply, his eyes widening with panic as he was helpless to watch Lucy thrash in her bubble, "What are you doing! Jose is dead! Let her go!"

"No!" Juvia screamed back at Natsu, the bitterness and madness of a demoness who had finally been set free after years of torture and captivity burst forth, "She's a necromancer! I won't be enslaved again! I refuse it, I don't care if she gives you a golden cage, I don't want it!"

"Release her now or I will destroy you," Natsu growled threateningly, advancing towards Juvia now as the new threat to his mistress.

"I won't! You are just as enslaved as I was!" Juvia protested, her eyes flashing from side to side, rain beginning to lash at the windows.

"I'm not a slave!" Natsu roared, his fists igniting as he prepared to knock the demoness unconscious. Lucy's struggles were getting weaker and his terror over losing her so soon was mounting into outright panic.

However, before he could move, the door to Jose's workroom burst open and Gray and Erza crowded through it. They were both bandaged and looking like they'd fought a war all by themselves, but they were unmistakably ready to fight.

"You!" Gray blurted at the same time Erza spotted Lucy and gasped.

"Lucy!" She exclaimed, and glared furiously at the demoness, who had been startled by the sudden intrusion, "Release her at once!"

The demoness seemed not to hear her, or see the deadly sword waved in her direction, as her gaze was locked on Gray.

"It's you..." She breathed, "From that time..."

There was a splashing sound in the background as the waterlock burst. Natsu's eyes narrowed and he wasted no time in slamming his fire coated fist into the formerly bound demoness as hard as he could. The resulting crack sent the woman flying into a set of bookshelves with an equally harsh crack.

He waited just long enough to ensure she didn't get back up when she dropped to the floor before sprinting to Lucy's cage, impatiently shoving Erza out of the way as he melted a hole through it without any kind of finesse or subtlety. As long as the molten bits didn't get on Lucy he didn't care.

He tore through the cage as soon as there was enough space and gathered her into his arms. To his relief, the moment he touched her she coughed up a lungful of water and took a pained gasp of air.

"It's alright Lucy." He breathed as he curled her closer and carried her back out, "You're safe now. I'll protect you."

He jumped and snarled as a cool hand touched his shoulder, only to see Gray holding up his hands peaceably and holding Lucy's keys out. He grunted slightly and Gray took a moment to tuck them into Lucy's hands before stepping out of the way. He was confused as all hell to what was going on, but he wasn't about to get between Natsu his need to protect Lucy.

Whatever had happened had obviously driven their dragon nearly to the breaking point by the look of his wild eyes and more demonic features. Given the state of the room it was probably a miracle wings hadn't sprouted or something.

Natsu growled lowly and sprinted off. Whatever happened from here he wanted no part of it. Not until he was sure Lucy was awake and well.

Gray watched them go and looked over at his sister, "How much you wanna bet we just missed most of the party?"

Erza swiped her sword down and let it fade away into a burst of magic. She sighed, glancing at the twisted body of Jose and then over at the demoness Natsu had laid out flat.

"Perhaps we have. However I imagine that the party itself isn't fully over yet. That is phantom lords master," Erza gestured to the lump of the man who was now dead.

"Their guild will want revenge," she sighed and walked over to the broken bookshelf where the demon was still laying buried in books and splintered wood.

"The question remains, what should we do with her?" Erza asked Gray.

Gray hesitated and stepped over, kneeling a little as he hovered over her body. His hand reached out, stroking blue curls out of a pale face. Something in his chest shivered with recognition, his magic curling in a tight ball and sliding through his veins.

"We take her with us," he found himself saying before he could even stop himself. Gray cringed, not needing to look over at his sister to see her eyebrows crawling up into her hairline.

"Gray we just witnessed her attempt to suffocate Lucy," Erza said patiently, slowly as if Gray hadn't seen it himself, "Natsu will not be happy if she is anywhere near Lucy."

"I know that," Gray growled in frustration, but something in his gut flipped with nausea and horror at the idea of leaving this woman broken and alone. Leaving her for dead in a town that would sooner kill her than give her a chance.

"Erza, she's in pain," Gray frowned. He didn't know how he knew that, but he just did, "she needs time to heal. She needs a second chance where she's not terrified of everything and everyone around her."

He could practically feel the fear buzzing her her skin, the terror of subjugation and abuse. More disturbing though, was the acceptance she felt for her own inevitable death. It made Gray nauseous and his stomach churn.

"I'll bring her somewhere else to give Natsu some space. He'll want to tear her head off if she even comes near his territory right now, but you go check and see how Lucy is doing. I'm worried about her," Gray hummed.

"Very well, see to getting out of here as soon as possible. We will be attracting a crowd shortlyand I don't wish for you to be here when Phantom Lord comes to investigate the whereabouts of their master," Erza said firmly.

"Fairy Tail should be here within the hour, so we will leave any clean up to the guild," Erza murmured.

Gray nodded and slung the still unconscious demoness over his shoulders in a fireman carry, "I'll take her back to Meredy's. I hate to impose more, but all things considered..."

Erza nodded, "It's your best choice." She agreed, "And there's a chance Meredy and this woman know each other. That may help calm her when she wakes."

Gray nodded again and headed out the door as fast as he could move.

It wasn't very fast, but at least none of the Phantom Lord members ran into him on the way, and Happy transformed as soon as they were in the open to help carry them. By this time, the feline had gotten familiar with the way to Meredy's and could get there without being seen by anyone as long as he was careful.

It helped that Meredy's wasn't all that far from the Phantom headquarters.

It only took a few minutes altogether for them to reach Meredy's back door, and Gray wasted no time knocking on it. The slightly frazzled pink haired shopkeeper pulled the door open and her eyes widened in alarm at the sight of them.

"Juvia!" She exclaimed and rushed over to the demoness' side, "What happened?"

"It's a long story." Gray sighed, "I'm sorry to impose more, but can we stay here for a little while longer? Taking her back to the inn is asking for Natsu to attack her, and I don't feel right killing her.

Meredy swallowed a bit and nodded, "Of course. Please bring her in."

-::-

The first thing Juvia was aware of was that she was lying on a soft surface and there were voices murmuring nearby. Alarm shot through her as her memories flooded back and she shot up with a gasp only to groan as the pain of various bruises made themselves evident.

She shoved the pain back with the ease of long practice and tried to focus on her surroundings only to find herself gaping in shock as she recognized where she was. Meredy, who had been a rare friend in her lonely captivity, and the man from before, the one with the strangely soothing presence, were staring at her.

"You probably shouldn't move so quickly." The man said, "Natsu knocked you a good one. You really pissed him off."

Natsu. The name of her fellow captive.

Her heart dropped as she realized what must've happened. The distraction had undone her waterlock before she could kill the necromancer. The dragon's attack had knocked her out. No doubt giving the necromancer a chance to recover and bind her.

"That's it then?" She asked, despair crawling up her throat, "I've traded one master for another, and a life of torment under her strongest demon?"

The man scowled fiercely at her, and she felt an inexplicable surge of guilt for upsetting him so badly.

"I can tell you're not in a good place." He growled as he got up, "So I'm gonna let that slide this once, but you better listen to me and listen to me really well." He stepped up to her, "You. Are. Not. Bound. And if you'd stop jumping to conclusions for five fucking seconds you'd know that!"

He pulled his shirt off, "I register as a half-demon these days. And Lucy's my friend! Do I look bound to you? No! Have you even bothered to check a mirror to see if you are? No! You just want to assume the worst of every necromancer you come across!"

He stopped his tirade and visibly calmed himself, "Look, I get you're upset and scared and in pain. Jose probably treated you like garbage, but Lucy's not like that. She and Natsu are _contracted_. He's her familiar not her slave."

Juvia looked at him without comprehension, her brow furrowing as he said those words. She saw no marks upon his person, and Juvia glanced down at herself for the black markings that usually were painted over her throat and collarbone. There were none, and it left her... confused.

"What is the difference?" She asked softly, and Gray's mouth popped open, not having expected a question like that.

Demons were born with an innate ability to tell the difference. Unless she was bound at a very young age...

"What do you mean what's the difference?" Gray asked her back, and frowned, not sure where to begin unpacking everything in her question.

"I have only ever known Jose," Juvia answered back to him, arms wrapping around herself.

"My parents abandoned me in hell when I was young, and all I remember is being dragged out and chained under his influence," Juvia looked at Gray, "and yet you tell me there is a difference?"

"Doesn't your friend Natsu, also come from hell? Wasn't he pulled away and made to serve his mistress?" Juvia asked him.

"The difference is choice," Gray said firmly, struggling with portraying a sense of calm and steadiness. This was a woman who had seen nothing but anger and abuse. More anger to push his point to her would not resolve anything.

"Natsu wanted to escape hell, no matter the cost," Gray pulled up a seat and slowly sat down across from her, trying a different tactic as he drew to her eye level. Keeping his voice soft, he met her eyes firmly.

"Lucy was lonely and wanted a friend. She summoned him as a child and they promised one another they would always be friends. That is their contract," Gray explained, seeing distress entering her eyes.

"But— but how can that be?" Juvia asked, her eyes watering. Slowly, Gray reached out and took her hands in his, giving them a strong squeeze to keep her steady and grounded.

"Because they love one another. Natsu's desire to protect his mistress comes out of love. Not because he has ever been forced," Gray spoke patiently, "you have to look from Natsu's perspective."

"Natsu's was trapped in hell with a man a lot like Jose," Gray tried from an angle she would understand, "Lucy pulled him away from Jose and offered him the choice of friendship."

Juvia's eyes widened as she considered this new information.

"He-... he believes she saved him," Juvia gave him a wide eyed, and slightly horrified look as she consequences of her hysterical actions caught up to her.

Gray nodded, relieved she seemed to be following his train of thought, "he chose to stay with her and Lucy has never bound a demon before in her life."

"And I tried to kill her." Juvia whispered in horror, "His savior. Right in front of him." She buried her face in her hands, "I thought I was freeing him. Saving us both."

Gray grimaced as he sensed her belief that she would soon be killed for what she'd done, and moved around to gently rub her back.

"You're not going to die." He told her gently but firmly, "It's true Natsu's not going to be real happy with you for a while, but he won't kill you."

"He's an apocalypse dragon." Juvia sniffled, "You don't understand what they're like."

"Heh, I think I understand Pyro better than you give me credit for." Gray smirked, "I met him and Lucy both when we were teenagers. Before that I hated anything demonic or necromancy." He shrugged a little as this pulled her wet eyes up to his, "A necromancer and his pet demon destroyed my village when I was a kid."

He shook his head, "But that's not the point. My point is that Natsu and Lucy define themselves by breaking the rules." His lips twitched wryly, "It's kind of a tradition in Lucy's family from what I understand."

"That's all very well." Juvia sighed, "But what am I supposed to do now? I have nowhere to go, no one to take me in. All I've ever known is being at Jose's mercy."

"Why don't you stay with me?" Meredy spoke up, reminding them that she was in the room, and smiled at Juvia's flabbergasted expression, "I mean it."

"I... you would let a demon stay in your shop?" Juvia breathed, hardly able to comprehend her friend wasn't running in terror.

"Well sure!" Meredy smiled, "You're my friend aren't you? And you need help getting back on your feet." She blushed a bit, "Besides, I could use a little help of my own. It seems I'm more magic than I ever knew, and I want to explore that."

"That'll be hard to do here in Oaktown." Gray warned her, "Fairy Tail's probably eyeball deep in the fallout of our mess with Jose. Assuming Phantom Lord even survives the fallout there will be a lot of animosity towards Juvia here."

Meredy nodded thoughtfully, "I know. But honestly, that's alright. What you and Happy have told me about Fairy Tail and Magnolia sounds wonderful, and I think a change sounds like the best idea I've heard in ages."

"You... you plan to move to Magnolia?" Juvia asked in shock, "What of your family's legacy?"

Meredy smiled serenely, "My family's legacy is knowledge." She replied patiently, "The fact we've kept it here for the last four hundred plus years is irrelevant. Wherever the knowledge is needed most is where I'm meant to be, and I think my family would agree."

Gray glanced over at Meredy and nodded once to her, "I think it's a good idea to start here to get you back on your feet. Both of you."

"And when you guys are ready, head for Fairy Tail," Gray got up in search for a scrap of paper to scrawl his name and number down.

"Just give me a heads up before you get there," Gray flashed a crooked smirk at Juvia, "you've got a lot to catch up with, and plenty of demons at Fairy Tail who will be willing to help you out."

"What about you?" Juvia asked, somewhat shyly as she turned her nervous gaze up at him. Gray jolted a bit, his cheeks warming and a nervous smile flashing over his face.

"I don't know how much I can help you. I was born a human," he scratched a hand against his forearm, "even though I think I'm becoming more and more demon each day, I don't really... have the same experiences as you."

"I don't know if I ever will," he admitted to her but he let out a sigh, "if I do though, I might be the one in need of your help when that day comes."

Juvia gave him a warm look, her smile twitching up at the corners.

"Then you will have all the assistance I can give you," she spoke softly.

Gray took a moment to simply feel the space between them, the steadiness and flow of them together. He swallowed and nodded.

"You ladies stay safe. I've got to go help my guild," Gray headed to the door and looked back, lingering on Juvia for a moment before he slipped out into the alley.


	40. Chapter 40

CHAPTER 40

"You're certain you have nothing more to add Miss Heartfilia?"

Lucy suppressed a flash of irritation as the slightly condescending tone in the councilman's voice, and reminded herself that these people were the only thing that stood between Fairy Tail being labeled a dark guild.

"Yes sir." She replied steadily, "You've seen the play of events in the memory orb up until the time I lost consciousness. You've seen my team's memories. And you even collected the memories off Juvia and Meredy. I can't imagine what else you could possibly need to see or hear."

There was a ripple of hastily swallowed laughter behind her at the jab. Alright, so maybe she hadn't hidden her irritation as much as she'd hoped. She kept her chin held high all the same. She had done nothing wrong. At least not given the circumstances.

Gajeel was of an entirely different opinion about that, which he had expanded on loudly, and at length, once he'd heard she was awake and Natsu wasn't about to tear the limbs of anyone who got too close without his express permission.

That had... not been pleasant.

Though her godfather had reluctantly conceded that even if she'd consulted him, which she'd repeatedly kicked herself for not doing in hindsight, they still would've been in more or less the same position.

Not that it had saved either her or Natsu from the threat of being grounded until they were a century old regardless of their technical adult status.

At least Levy had managed to talk him down from that with the promise they would be sure and share suspicions that serious first thing. After all, if she couldn't trust her family who could she trust?

She had felt a bit bad about that too until she'd been engulfed in a tight hug by her godfather and a grudging admission that she'd done alright for a raw greenie. The proud look on his face had more than made up for her guilt.

"Ah yes... the demoness captured by Jose and the bookseller who turned out to have magic." The pompous idiot before her said, "And what are your opinions of them?"

Lucy raised an eyebrow, "They're both nice people."

And they really were. Though Natsu hadn't let her anywhere near Juvia, she didn't blame the demoness for what happened, and had heard all about how she was getting back to her feet after what had happened from Gray. And Meredy… it was simply impossible to hate the empath.

It didn't hurt that her friendship with Natsu was clearly friendship and nothing more. Even hungry, he hadn't so much as glanced at Meredy speculatively.

"You consider the demoness that tried to kill you nice?" The man scoffed and Lucy narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Yes actually." She half growled, "I don't fault Juvia for her assumptions, even if I would've preferred she talked about them rationally. Demons have as little trust of necromancers as you do, and for reasons that are just as valid. I probably would've done exactly the same thing in her shoes."

"Are you implying we don't trust you Miss Heartfilia?"

"Not at all." Lucy replied evenly, "I'm outright stating it." She shrugged, "You're trying to pick apart an ironclad testimony against Jose and for what? Because you made him a Wizard Saint without realizing his dirty little secret?" She leaned back in her chair, "More to the point, I'm acutely aware that there are few necromancers who actually practice their craft the way I do. Our reputation is well deserved ladies and gentleman, and I would have to be a complete moron not to understand that."

The man opened his mouth to reply, but was stopped as one of the female councilmembers silenced him and leaned forward, "I apologize if we've offered insult to your word Miss Heartfilia." She said, "Our conundrum at present is not to do with your testimony."

She shot her colleague a glare, "It _has_ after all been corroborated by several others." She looked at Lucy, "Our aim currently is to ascertain what should be done with the demoness Juvia. Technically speaking the law allows for her immediate exorcism back to hell for her attack on you. However, the circumstances are extraordinary. In your expert opinion is Juvia capable of living among the light after her long enslavement?"

"Absolutely." Lucy replied without a moments hesitation.

"She might have been captive and forced into darkness, but how we treat her now will shape the person she will become," Lucy said without wavering, "now is the time to show her compassion, kindness, and everything good she has missed."

The council members shared hesitant looks, but nodded at the sound reasoning and recorded Lucy's own findings in regards to her ruling.

"Thank you Miss Heartfilia," the woman concluded, "dismissed."

Standing up, Lucy bade then goodbye and left to rejoin the others.

Natsu's expression was dark, having been questioned thoroughly himself. His jaw was locked, that errant muscle in his neck twitching as he kept himself forcibly planted and away from Lucy's side.

Seeing her return caused some of the tension to drain from him and a sharp smile flashed over his face.

She could tell he was on edge, and there were plenty of contributing factors to his current temperament. Her own near death, the exorcism which had been performed on him, and fighting his way through phantom lord.

He was not a happy demon, and he wouldn't be until they were back in the safety of their home at strawberry street.

Tightness around his eyes let her know he was hungry, his power expenditure had been too high for the past couple of days in combination of the assault he had on his body. That sort of general crankiness was certainly enough to make him upset.

So she approached him and his stance relaxed, eyes taking on a friendly light.

"Those old bags done giving you the third degree?" He grunted.

"Yeah, although I have to say I'm still not happy with their stance on demons," she lightly nudged his side, "I think they're getting better though."

"At least they didn't try to throw holy water on me this time," Natsu admitted, although the bar was very low on that one.

Lucy grimaced and curled an arm around his waist, "Well since we're both done, why don't we go home?" She smiled, "They won't want to see us for a couple days while they untangle what they're going to do. We can have a nice movie night and see about getting you fed."

"I ain't going hunting." Natsu snorted even as he slung his arm around her waist, and offered her a grin, "Movie night sounds great though."

"What?" Lucy protested, "But Natsu, you haven't eaten in days!"

He shook his head stubbornly, "I can hold out a little longer. I'm not letting that water bitch have an opening to try again."

Yeah okay that was _definitely_ his hunger talking and not his head. Unfortunately, that meant he was also going to be stubborn about this, and she knew from experience that once Natsu dug his heels in there was no undigging them easily.

Which meant she had to find an alternative.

She knew already having someone over to their place was out of the question. He'd adamantly refused to bring anyone back to their place, insisting that their nest was supposed to be a place to relax, and how could he expect her to do that if he was bringing his meals home?

She could always drag him out somewhere so he could hunt and keep an eye on her to his satisfaction at the same time, but that idea was unappealing after the last few days she'd had. Partying wasn't even in the top fifty of things she wanted to do. Right now, sharing a sofa with him and Happy while they fought over takeout sounded like the next best thing to heaven.

Which left one viable option.

She shivered a little at the thought, her mind going straight back to the last time he'd fed on her. There was absolutely no doubt in her mind it would be just as mind-blowingly erotic again as it had been last time.

The thought gave her goosebumps, and she had to wonder just what that said about her that the prospect of having her best friend feed on her again made her react so much. More, what did it say that she wanted him to do more than simply feed on her? She'd often thought about his fire hardened hands and just how intoxicatingly delicious they would feel on her.

Was it wrong she wanted her demon to pleasure her until she couldn't move?

Probably.

But she couldn't help herself from indulging in the thought now that she had a perfectly valid excuse.

He cocked his head at her, no doubt alerted by the sudden thrumming excitement in her, and his nose twitched.

She blushed at the inquisitive look, "Um, well... if going out bothers you so much still... I'm available. If you want."

Natsu's brow furrowed without comprehension for a solid three seconds before his eyes went wide and he shifted his weight.

"Lucy, are you sure?" He lowered his voice, a glint of hunger he kept at bay glowing in the depths of his eyes. She was so tempting a meal, in every way.

He hadn't dreamed she would ever offer him a taste of her soul again. Once had been unusual, twice... it was unheard of for a necromancer.

Jose himself even had a glowing soul that called to Natsu, but he hadn't dared to sink his fangs into that blackened husk. It would have no doubt made his stomach revolt at once.

"I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't certain," Lucy spoke up, her voice a little breathless. Natsu swallowed, his chest feeling tight as he could feel her excitement pulse over their bond. The steadiness of it and the tinge of her arousal that saturated the air made his mouth water.

Oh and he desperately wanted to feed on her. Natsu licked his lips, utterly seduced by Lucy's simple suggestion. Not that it was difficult for her...

He would have to be very careful though and leave nothing to chance. She was offering him the chance to feed on her soul, nothing else. And he wouldn't take advantage of that.

"Alright Luce," Natsu was aware of his voice pitching lower, rougher. Just as it did when he hunted.

He was fully aware that Lucy was fully intending on saving herself for the person she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. She was not just another meal and he would have to take the utmost care when he handled her.

Until he worked up the damn courage to tell her how he felt for her.

Lucy's eyes practically glittered with breathless excitement, sliding her hand into the crook of Natsu's elbow as they headed back home.

She was aware how hungry Natsu was if he was accepting the option of feeding from her. He would never harm her, but he more than likely would never want the risk of it either.

She smiled in relief as their house came into view and somehow managed to keep herself calm and get then through the door without betraying her excitement with shaking hands. A pointless gesture she knew since Natsu could easily sense it in other ways, but it made her feel better anyway.

"Luce… are you really sure about this?" He asked once they were inside, "I can find some other way to feed." He curled his hand around her cheek, making her shiver at just the simple touch, "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't hurt me." She assured him breathlessly, her heart pounding now that the moment was on them. Her magic crackled and popped under her skin at the prospect of a proper release. It had been far too long since she'd had one.

She grasped his hand and tugged him towards her room, but he shook his head and nudged her towards the sofa instead.

"I'm not sure I'll be able to keep control if we do this there." He growled huskily, sending delightful shivers up her spine, "I'm starving an' you got lines I don't wanna cross."

"You'd never cross any line I didn't want you to." She breathed, but allowed herself to be steered over to the sofa instead. If it made him more comfortable she was all for it.

"Lucy..." He groaned as she pushed him gently down onto the soft cushions before following after to straddle his lap, "What're you doing?"

"Getting comfortable." She smirked, pressing herself lightly against him, "I know you're worried, I can feel it under your hunger, so this is your control. We stay like this, and I call the shots."

She leaned forward to kiss his cheek, "Hold me Natsu." She breathed into his ear, "It's alright. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere."

Now Natsu was many things, but a blushing virgin he was not.

However this felt... this felt intimate.

He swallowed hard, unable to stop his body's reactions to Lucy straddling him, leaning over him and whispering in his ear. It almost made it seem like they were about to— that she wanted—

He groaned, hunger and desire warring for their place in the forefront of his mind. Automatically his arms rose to her command, encircling her hips and keeping her locked over his thighs.

He was being seduced so easily by her and his body craved more. He was starving for it.

Delicate hands and slim fingers dragged across his chest in a torturous motion that left him damn near swallowing his own tongue.

"Come on Natsu," Lucy breathed to him, taunting him with that necromancy sharpness that told him she had a demon right where she wanted him.

Something dark and instinctive growled back in response, thrilling him with the challenge in her eyes.

"Lucy," Natsu warned, his voice sounding choked and almost wrecked over the pounding of his own blood, "I need—"

"I know exactly what you need Natsu," Lucy purred her challenge, "now come and get it."

He let out a growl, his green eyes flashing red as black sclera crept in from the corners. Natsu pushed himself up by the waist, managing not to dislodge Lucy as he fought his demonic urges back.

He dipped his nose into the junction of her shoulder, his fangs scraping a sensuous Line over her tender, unblemished skin.

"Don't forget mistress," he growled, a sound so dark with sinful promise, it sent a twist of heat wrenching through her body. Lucy's knees squeezed around Natsu's hips.

"I know _exactly_ what you need too."

Lucy was unprepared for the way his fangs sank into her soul, the sharp stabbing of pleasure that exploded behind her eyes like sunspots at the first piercing of his touch.

She quivered in his hold, but he made no move to seperate that part of her soul from her. Not yet. Pleasure pulsed through her, building by just that pressure alone.

Instead he simply rolled his tongue against the bit of soul he had between his fangs, and she couldn't have stopped the pleasured cry that tore itself from her lips if she'd tried.

She swayed a little only for him to pull her close her, pressing her firmly against his chest as he released the bit of soul he'd sunk his fangs into, "You're tingling." He growled softly at her, his hands trailing up and down her back, "Like sparkling water. How long's it been since your magic was satisfied?"

Lucy shuddered under his touch, her mind clouding at the implications of the question, "Natsu..."

"How long?" He purred into her ear, "How long have you been starving for touch?"

He trailed his lips and tongue over her neck and she threw her head back as a near scream tore from her throat, her hips unconsciously pressing into his where she could feel how hard and ready he was. It stirred something dark and primal in her and before she quite realized what she was doing she rolled her hips against him again, the desperate need to create life slamming into her with all the force of an avalanche.

She needed it. Gods she needed _him_.

No one since Gray had given her even a tenth of the pleasure she was getting from her demon and not even Gray had come close to this much.

Unable to form a coherent sentence under the force of her need she pulled his head away from her neck and slammed her lips into his in a frenzied kiss.

He stiffened in shock for a moment before relaxing and returning the kiss with interest. She worked her lips somewhat clumsily over his, it had been some time since she'd been kissed, and she was out of practice, but it didn't matter. He cupped her cheeks in his hands, sending an entirely different kind of shudder through her, and gently took control.

His experience shone through as he turned their kiss into something heartmeltingly sweet and nearly overwhelming in it's heat. She sighed as he worked her mouth open and slipped his tongue inside, something in her calming as she tasted him even as the rest of her heated further.

"Natsu..." She half moaned, half pleaded as she pulled away for air, "I..."

"Shhhh…" He soothed, his voice unexpectedly gentle despite the rough edges, "It's alright." He pressed his forehead against her, "I'll take care of you."

He didn't wait for a response before he began kissing his way softly down her neck, his tongue laving both flesh and soul at the same time, pulling whimpering cries from her with every motion. She rocked lightly against him, wondering hazily if it would be alright if she touched him back, and nearly lost it when his hands stroked lightly at the hem of her shirt and slipped underneath, caressing her skin directly.

"Gods Natsu..." She moaned, and before she could stop herself she was impatiently pulling her shirt off entirely, wild to feel his hands more, and slipping hers under his own.

Natsu grunted when she yanked at his shirt, and she was relieved when he shifted his weight to allow her to roll it up over his carved stomach and broad shoulders. She managed to get it off his head without strangling him, drawing a rough laugh from Natsu.

He was shirtless beneath her, all tan skin and corded muscle that seemed to flex with each slightly labored breath. She was affecting him too, and by the heady lust glowing in his eyes, she knew he was hungry for her too.

His eyes raked over her body, admiring her, and she shifted on top of him to figure out the best way to handle the feeling of being so exposed.

Fire roughened hands stroked across the soft skin of her belly, sliding up across her sides.

"Lucy," he breathed in awe.

Lucy for her part was enjoying the view herself. She liked to see Natsu so hungry, so desperate for her. There was a thrill of ecstasy at having this powerful man at her mercy. He was focused wholly on her.

He dragged his tattooed arm around her waist, dragging her down to him so their chests were brought together. Lucy moaned, hips rocking a bit desperately as she sought out more from Natsu.

She felt heat, a boiling heat burst into life through their bond. It was Natsu's desires, his feelings, his pleasure. All of his wants and needs. It was catching, and Lucy let out a cry as the bond opened and flourished between them.

Natsu returned to her throat, his torturous mouth sucking love bites against her skin and soul. Lucy cried out, her pleasure building by the second as she desperately began to rut into Natsu.

She could feel his heavy arousal, thick and hot inside his pants. It was hard, and she couldn't help but grind down into him, Natsu's own pleasure sparking through their bond. It was like a drug she was addicted to, and she craved more of his pleasure.

Deciding to take her cue from him she reached back to shuck her bra and flung it away before pressing back into him, shivering at the feel of pure skin to skin contact, and pressed her lips against his throat.

She kissed her way down carefully, twitching with each gentle tug he made on her soul, and sank her teeth playfully into the corded muscle. His skin tasted every bit as delicious as his mouth and she found herself instantly addicted as she began working in earnest.

He filled her senses. His feel, his taste, his scent... it had always been pleasant but now it was intoxicating and she couldn't get enough as she trailed her tongue over the lines of his tattoos she could reach.

He shuddered under her and he pulled back to capture her lips again in a hungry kiss that curled her toes and made her panties uncomfortably wet. She forgot all about it a moment later, however, as he carefully curled his hands around her aching breasts, working slowly and with just enough uncertainty she knew he was wary of crossing a line.

She smiled and pressed into him, "Touch me." She pleaded breathlessly, "Please."

He growled lowly in response and the next thing she knew pure electricity was shooting through her as he curled one hand around one tender globe and latched his mouth onto the other.

It was all she could do to hang onto his shoulders for dear life as he shattered her coherency, spiraling her higher until she was sobbing with pleasure and the itch between her legs had turned into a desperate, throbbing, need. She tugged lightly at her skirt, but he needed no interpretation this time as a hand slid between her legs, and thick burning fingers slipped unerringly around her underwear to stroke her where she was most desperate.

Her magic crackled sharply as she gasped in pleasure, her entire world shattering in an explosion of magic and ecstasy. Wave after molten wave tore through her, but it wasn't enough. She could still feel his hunger, still feel him pulling at her soul, and her magic was fully awake now.

She wanted more. She needed it.

Still trembling on her high she attacked his lips and slid her hands down his chest to his pants. She smirked a little at his sharp intake of breath and rubbed her hands firmly against him before undoing them with more deftness than she'd though she'd have to pull him free and curl her hands around him eagerly.

Lucy got up from her position on Natsu and turned around to straddle her legs around his chest instead. She looked behind her enough to see his eyes flutter and nostrils flare. His pupils dilated against his light green eyes she was certain they were mostly black by now.

His hands came up, hot, strong and sturdy, to rub over her rear, fingers squeezing her thighs.

"Lucy what—?" His question was cut off with a sharp moan when she dipped her head and captured his cock in her mouth.

His eyes rolled to the back of his head at the feeling of that sweet, sweet mouth wrapping tight around him.

Oh no. _Oh no_. his body tensed with pleasure and their bond practically throbbed fire between them. He panted harsh and hungry, his eyes falling on Lucy's rear that was close enough for him to hold.

Close enough for him to run his tongue over her dripping slit and make her never think of another man again.

Lucy's hands wrapped around him and Natsu grabbed her legs, pulling her back to his mouth. Unable to resist the temptation, he pulled her drenched panties out of the way and down her legs.

She hummed her approval around him, and Natsu could feel Lucy becoming drunk off the pleasure in their shared connection. Fire itself pulsed in his veins, unable to be quenched or put to a stop.

Even though the height of his surges he had never felt such heat. Such flame.

He ran an experimental tongue down her slit, a shiver ran though him. Her flavor was exotic, unique and sparkling with the sizzle of her magic.

He was ravenous.

He descended on her, causing Lucy let let out a muffled cry and press more firmly into his chin. His lips found her clit, sucking on her in an effort to bring her more pleasure.

He growled softly in approval as she all but melted against him, the pleasure between them spiking sharply. It multiplied as she rewarded his efforts by curling her tongue cleverly around him and sucking sharply.

He groaned into her and felt his entire world narrow down to their bond, the pleasure scorching its way back and forth between them, and the unbelievable pleasure of having this with her. The woman he loved more than anything.

His heart throbbed with the emotion, and in the distant part of his mind still functioning he was certain she could feel it, but he was too far gone to care. All he cared about was the taste of her essence, both physical and not, as he worked to drive her into a frenzy before he lost his mind to the pleasure she was giving him.

It became something of a race between them as the heat built to unbearable levels, the tension tightening between them until finally their bond could take no more and everything exploded into pleasure the likes of which he'd never dreamed of.

Natsu vaguely heard himself roar as their combined orgasm tore through him, but it was nothing compared to the satisfaction he felt at Lucy's pleasure. His beloved queen had been wanting for _far_ too long and it made his deepest instincts purr in delight to know just how much he'd satisfied her.

It wouldn't last for long, he could sense that immediately. Her magic as much as her own personal hunger would drive her to distraction soon enough, and he could sense this was only the beginning for her. Her equivalent of an adult surge was still going and would last much longer than his as she matured into her sexuality and power.

He would only be too eager to tend to her every step of the way.

He twitched slightly as their orgasm faded into a thoroughly pleasured haze. He trailed his tongue over her one last time, enjoying the way she twitched with lingering pleasure, and cleaned up the remnants of her need, purring slightly as she did the same for him before pulling away.

She straightened up and turned around to stare at him with a mix of satisfaction, pleasure, love, and uncertainty.

Natsu blinked slowly to collect his scattered thoughts and stitch together a response that would be suitable to the current situation they found themselves in.

He breathed out, feeling the raw, sexual energy in the room, still left over from their playing. They had certainly created an excess, and he sampled it with a happy shiver despite how satiated he was.

Eyes cracking open, he saw Lucy kneeling in front of him, a mixture of emotions on her face. He tilted his head as he saw her bite her bottom lip, worrying it between her teeth.

He senses her apprehension and he felt his stomach knot up as he realized she must be regretting how fast they had gone. She looked worried, but over how he would react.

He held up an arm, one that felt sluggish and heavy with the effects of an earth shattering orgasm still shaking through him.

Lucy instinctively knew to slide under his arm, curling onto the couch against his side and resting her head on his shoulder. It was the same position they laid in whenever they popped in a film for their infamous movie nights.

"Why do you look so worried Luce?" He asked her drowsily, burrowing an affectionate note into the crown of her head. Feeding his sexual appetite always made him particularly cuddly afterwards.

"Do you have a problem with... what happened?" Natsu suddenly asked, not having senses any hesitation from her throughher actions or bond, but he was concerned by her fear.

"No it's just that— it's not going to affect how you, I mean that is to say, see me?" Lucy asked into his neck.

Natsu breathed out sleepily, "I love you Lucy. Nothing will ever change that, I very much enjoyed our fun together but if you didn't enjoy it..."

"I loved it!" She exclaimed and blushed brightly, "I just..."

She took a breath and tried to organize her thoughts, "I'm your mistress." She mumbled into his chest, "I know we don't think about that much, but it's a thing. I don't want you to think you have to... just because I want it."

Natsu burst into genuine, if relieved, laughter at that.

"You're kidding me right?" He grinned at her, "Luce, you being my mistress doesn't have anything to do with it." He trailed a soothing hand down her back at her worried expression, "It doesn't. I didn't have to let it go this far. I could've just taken a bite like before and let it go."

He curled a hand around her cheek, "You don't control me Lucy. You never have. I obey you because I want to. If I wasn't interested in this," He gestured vaguely at their mostly naked forms, "it never would've happened."

Lucy blushed as she remembered just how interested he'd been. How interested he still was despite his satiation. His feelings for her ran strong and deep, far stronger and deeper than mere friendship, and though she couldn't quite tell what the feelings meant exactly, she had a pretty good guess.

And... she wasn't sure how she felt about that.

"This won't mess us up will it?" She asked softly, almost afraid of the answer. The very last thing she wanted was for what they had together to get messed up because of sex. Especially when they weren't even in a relationship.

Were they?

Natsu's humor vanished as understanding took its place, "Never." He growled softly, curling her a little closer to him, "I will always be your best friend and familiar no matter what." He met her eyes intently, "That's our promise. And our hungers aren't going to get in the way of that. Alright?"

Lucy smiled a little at his earnest words and nodded. The worry didn't entirely melt away though. He was a demon after all and had a very simple and pragmatic outlook on sex. She wasn't sure she could do the same.

Still, what they'd done had been incredible, and she'd be lying to herself and him if she didn't acknowledge she wanted to do it again sometime. Which was also confusing given who she was thinking about like that.

Natsu could feel her uncertainty through the bond. She couldn't hide it, and that made a cold chill curl in his gut. It made him uneasy and there was a sense of resignation in his chest.

Had they made a mistake after all? If Lucy's feelings were uncertain on the matter then that told Natsu a story he wasn't so sure he wanted to know the ending to. He huffed a warm breath against Lucy's temple, muting the odd burning in his throat and the tenderness of his heart. Her feelings weren't mutual, or at least they weren't yet. And that made him hurt... but he could accept that truth for what it was.

Rejection, even confused and muted as this one was, sucked. There was no getting around it. But Natsu understood that they had jumped hard into something without her understanding fully what her own feelings were. It wasn't fair of him to expect anything from her.

"Natsu," Lucy breathed, her eyes apologetic and confused. She knew precisely what he was feeling even if he tried to keep it quiet over their bond, "Natsu, I'm sorry. I just can't do something like this and not be—" _In love_.

He didn't need to hear her say it to know what she was trying to say.

Slowly, so not to dislodge her, Natsu sat up and twisted around. His forehead pressed gently against hers and his face relaxed into a smile. Hand cradling her cheek, his fingertips played with her golden hair.

"Lucy don't apologize for anything," he said firmly, his eyes drawing on hers. Natsu leaned forward, stealing a soft kiss against her forehead.

But she felt like she had to. The hesitation in her had hurt him, she knew it did.

She said nothing, just waiting as Natsu stood up and tucked himself away, zipping himself back together and glancing at her over with a crooked grin that made her believe perhaps everything would really be okay. That she hadn't ruined their very special friendship.

He was a demon after all, Natsu would recover... as for her own heart, she still questioned it.

Her eyes followed the curve of his back as he collected their clothes before fetching warm water and a cloth to clean Lucy up with. He offered them to her and a large sleep shirt and shorts for her to get comfortable in.

She slowly took them, her self-consciousness starting to sink in now that the moment was passing. She decided she might as well brazen it out and quickly cleaned up before pulling the clothes. Once she was done she darted to her room to toss her other clothes in her hamper, her nerves demanding she act somehow.

Once in the privacy of her room she allowed herself to freak out a little and berated herself for being an idiot, though she wasn't entirely certain just what she was berating herself for exactly. It felt like a lot of things and nothing at the same time. Which was just... annoying.

She shook her head and splashed some cold water on her face before heading back downstairs.

She paused as she spotted Natsu perusing their video collection, her desire to cuddle up with him warring with her anxiety, "Uh, should I order some pizza?"

"You bet!" He looked up with a grin that somehow looked no different than any other time despite what had just happened in here, "All the usual stuff!"

Okay maybe she _could_ do this.

She smiled wryly back at him, "Right. Twenty pizzas coming up." She rolled her eyes a little as she headed to the phone, "I'll never understand where you put it all."

She paused as his warm hand wrapped around her wrist, and despite the lingering hurt she could feel from him, his expression was warm and open. Confused, she cocked her head at him and he pulled her into his arms.

"Friends." He murmured to her, "First, last, and always. No matter what else."

She hugged him back tightly as his meaning sank in and suddenly she didn't feel quite so horrible for her own confusion.

It really would be alright. The knowledge steadied her as they separated and she managed to give him a genuine smile as she nodded and headed for the phone. They would be alright.

She was certain of it.


	41. Chapter 41

_**Just a gentle reminder, there is no set update schedule. I update when I can since I'm doing this in chunks. I know you guys are excited to read, just please be patient while I get these chunks up for you!**_

CHAPTER 41

Makarov looked over his guild, bright, flourishing and together like a family he never knew could form out of the ashes. They laughed, fought, and defended one another. Those from light and dark together and in harmony.

Many said this would be a social experiment doomed to fail from the start, but as their numbers slowly grew, he was proud to say they had quite a little following now.

It was true they still struggled every day to make their bills and stay together, but it was a fight that was worth it.

That didn't stop the reality of costs from pressing down on them. Lucky for Fairy Tail, Makarov was a gambling man and he knew precisely where to put his money when they finally had enough members to enact his next big ruse.

"The grand magic games?" Jellal repeated to him, looking stunned when Makarov confided his plan to him.

He turned over his shoulder, watching Natsu go sailing into the back of Gajeel's head and face plant the vampire into his beer.

The dragon took a second to register the damage he did before he broke off into hysterical laughter at the gold liquid dripping off his older brother's face.

At least until he had to duck Gajeel's fist with a wild cackle.

"Get back here runt!"

"You are aware the Grand Magic Games require us to be in the very public eye of the magical community," Jellal said a bit nervously, "that is a considerable gamble Makarov."

"I'm aware," Makarov spoke in amusement, watching Natsu topple away from Gajeel and stick his heel purely by accident into his gut when he fell onto Gray's lap.

"The truth of the matter is that Fairy Tail cannot sustain itself without more money, more jobs, and more members," Makarov sighed, long and hard, "there are many people who want us to fail, and we can't rely on word of mouth."

"We need something spectacular you're saying," Jellal spoke in grim amusement, "The guild literally depends on it."

"It's a tightrope for certain," Makarov admitted, "If we slip up even once while in the spotlight, the council will use it as an excuse to crucify us. We have to be on our best behavior."

A table went flying overhead for emphasis.

"Yes," Jellal deadpanned, staring out at the carnage unfolding in the common area, "I can see no fault with this plan."

Makarov conceded that the Amazon was probably right. Nevertheless, it was a risk they would have to take. And perhaps he was getting optimistic in his old age, but he believed his kids could do it.

He wasn't really sure why considering how much they bickered, but they just _worked_.

And he was confident that they would present a strong united front against all the naysayers.

He nodded his head and finished his drink, "It'll work." He muttered, "It may be their most difficult test yet, but I believe it will work."

Jellal started a little in surprise at the unwavering faith in his voice and his expression softened, "If you believe it, then we will fight for it Master."

Makarov flashed him a grin and stood up, "Alright you brats!" He bellowed over the bedlam, "Quit fighting and pay attention! I have a few announcements!"

The fight ball in the center stilled as everyone stopped what they were doing to look up at him curiously. He cleared his throat and surveyed the room assessingly.

"First, I want to tell you all how incredibly proud I am of each and every one of you." He grinned at them, "You've all proved beyond a shadow of a doubt that Fairy Tail's concept isn't one doomed to failure. We are a guild free of prejudice and growing stronger every single day!"

There was a deafening roar of approval at his words and Makarov raised his hands.

"That said... we're not without our problems." He sobered, "Fairy Tail is in deep financial trouble. Even with generous donations from some of our independently wealthy members, we're sinking a little more each day. We need jobs, good jobs, and we don't have the reputation to pull them in." He smirked as noises of dismay filtered around the hall, "Not yet."

"I presume from your choice of wording you have a plan to alleviate that?" Erza asked as the sword in her hands vanished.

"Indeed." Makarov replied, "It'll be risky, and a single misstep could see the council tearing apart everything we've worked so hard for, but I believe we can do it."

"Well what is it?" Natsu demanded, his excitement at the idea of something risky palpable.

"Fairy Tail..." Makarov said slowly, "Is going to the Grand Magic Games."

"The GAMES?!" Lucy exclaimed in surprise, "Seriously?"

"What are the Grand Magic Games?" Cana asked from where she was wrapped halfway around a barrel of wine.

"Heh, only the biggest competition in the magic community." Gajeel smirked, "They're different every year, but they test the magic prowess of every light guild that makes it in. They're damned hard, and the competition is fierce." His grin turned fangy as it grew, "But the prizes are just as good. That's a seriously ballsy gamble Gramps."

"It's a gamble I think we can win." Makarov replied, "Magically, we're among the strongest around, and the very diversity others look down on will give us an edge. Particularly as I have every intention of entering two teams."

More excited mutterings broke out at that and he grinned, "Yes, you heard that right. We have three months to prepare, so I want you all to work as hard as you can between now and then. At the end of those three months I'll be selecting the strongest teams I can from those who show the most improvement."

His gaze swept the room, "Make no mistake, this will be our toughest challenge yet, but I know you can do it!" He lifted his chin, "We aren't blinded by lines or divisions! We embrace both light and dark and are the stronger for it! So get training my children! It's time we proved to the world that Fairy Tail is number one!"

He thrust his finger into the air for emphasis and the roar of approval from the guild rattled the roof.

Natsu hufffed and leaned back in the chair he had stolen, his eyes sweeping over the excited guild. Everyone was wanting a piece of the action and he was no exception.

Finally he picked Lucy out of the crowd, who was talking with their newest member, Juvia. Natsu watched the demoness like a hawk, still not wholly trusting her to behave, but Gray has vouched for her.

Still his worries were on Lucy. Things had been a little tense after he and Lucy fell together and some of the most intense feedings he ever had. Her feelings of hesitation made him keep his distance, wanting to protect her from his own hurt feelings and force an air of normalcy between them.

He had gotten good at hiding his feelings over the bond. Only the particularly intense ones bled over now, and so long as he wasn't languishing over his broken heart, he could keep her in the dark.

These three months of solid training would make an excellent distraction for him.

He was going to make it on that team. No matter what they were going to the top.

Lucy made her way over to him, leaning forward to lean against his shoulder, sliding into his personal space. His heart throbbed in response to her proximity, quickly smothering his reactions before it could get too bad.

"You ready to train Natsu?" She purred to him, practically turning his insides into goo.

"You _do_ know who you're talking to, right?" He snorted in amusement.

"A dragon that eat, sleeps and breaths combat?" Lucy laughed, her eyes gleaming with joy. He could tell she was happy for the normalcy between them, even if he struggled to maintain it. For her, he would. After all he had gotten his answer from her and that made everything very clear for him. Friendship only. He would gladly live with that.

He just had to convince his stupid heart of it now.

A task that was easier said than done. Not the least of which because he could still feel her desire for him. That had not gone away in the disastrous aftermath of his feeding.

The woman he loved wanted him, but he couldn't touch her because she wasn't _in love_ with him.

It was enough to make him grind his fangs to dust.

He shoved that to the back of his mind and flashed her a grin, "So whaddya want to do for training?"

She cocked her head thoughtfully, "I'm not sure." She admitted, "I'm making progress on the stardresses, but it's hard to practice some of my spirit's abilities around here without giving something away." She chewed thoughtfully on her lip, "Maybe a change in scene?"

"Oh yeah?" He asked, intrigued by the idea, "Like where?"

Lucy shrugged, "I don't know really. A beach would be a safe place to go, but I'm no sure-"

She was interrupted by Erza dropping a hand on her shoulder, "A fine idea Lucy!" The redhead proclaimed, "We shall all head to Galuna for the duration of this training! There we can all practice as much as we wish without fear!"

"I... really?" Lucy asked in surprise. The Amazonians had been very welcoming of their queen's friends, but they were still a fairly reclusive people, "Are you sure it's alright? I thought you were working on rebuilding Tenrou?"

"Indeed we are." Erza affirmed, "However, reclaiming and rebuilding our home will take considerable time, and our friends on Galuna are agreeable with us staying as long as we need to."

"More importantly it will give us an opportunity to get married." Jellal smiled as he curled his arm around Erza's waist, "We've agreed it's past time we formalize our bond."

"Seriously?!" Lucy exclaimed excitedly, "That's great news! Who all are you inviting?"

"The guild of course." Jellal chuckled, "And everyone already on the island. Other than that, there aren't many I would wish to be there, and they are all living too far for them to make it in a reasonable amount of time."

"No kidding!" Natsu said in excitement, his eyes shining with joy enough to break the storm clouds in his head. Erza and Jellal we're finally getting married. Finally.

It was about time. Those two had suffered with one another for far too long and Natsu was glad to finally see them happy.

"Isn't this a little short notice?" Lucy squeaked, wondering how long they had this in mind for. Erza merely gave Lucy a serene look and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Perhaps, but I can think of no one better than you to help me plan it!" Erza said happily, and Lucy stared back.

"Wait, What?" Lucy said dumbly.

This time Natsu didn't even hesitate to stop in his laughter as Erza began to lead the resisting Lucy away. He laughed at the distress and horror on Lucy's face as she realized how neatly Erza had gotten her into helping her plan a wedding in three months.

Lucy shot him a betrayed look and Natsu wiggles his fingers at her, smirking broadly. He knew they wouldn't ask him for help. Hell, they were probably expecting him to set something on fire.

He blinked when Jellal lingered by him, cocking his head to the wizard saint when he sat down next to Natsu.

"So have you told her how you feel?" Jellal asked suddenly, Natsu startling at the seemingly random question. From Jellal though, he knew it wasn't.

Their friend saw a lot, he could see to the heart of people and understand exactly what happened in their minds. More importantly, he understood their motivation.

"She knows how I feel," Natsu spoke with care, not shifting his attention towards Jellal and instead keeping it all on Lucy.

"Oh?" Jellal asked in curiosity, "then why do look at her like she's out of reach?"

Natsu huffed out a breath. He wasn't going to have this conversation with Jellal of all people. Granted, the man had gone through the full gambit of human emotion and turned himself out so thoroughly that it seemed like maybe he might know what he was talking about.

He may even have been a good ear to talk to, but that wasn't how he handled it.

No, Natsu was content to keep his emotions bottled up deep in his gut. One day he would die so he figured it would be fine.

"Jellal, I'm super happy you managed to find the secret of life and a loving marriage in your travel around the world. I don't think demons are cut out for that sort of thing after all," he made a face, "it never seems to work out for demons."

Jellal gave him a long look, "I don't think that's true at all." He replied after a few moments, "Mira's family was quiet happy before their father was unfortunately killed."

"Then it doesn't work out for apocalypse dragons." Natsu snapped, a little more harshly than he meant to, but Jellal didn't seem bothered by it.

"Not being a dragon I can't comment on that." He replied easily, "However, I will note that she isn't either."

"Isn't what?" Natsu asked in confusion, and Jellal smiled knowingly.

"A dragon." He met Natsu's eyes with a calm that would've been creepy on anyone else.

Natsu rolled his eyes, "I know that."

All too well did he know that Lucy wasn't a dragon.

"Do you?" Came the soft challenge and he turned to glare at his friend.

"The hell's that supposed to mean?"

Jellal leaned back a little, "It means I'm not sure you _do_ realize the difference. Not when it comes to matters of the heart." He tilted his head slightly, "And that you shouldn't give up so easily. Or has it never occurred to you that perhaps Lucy is unaware of her own feelings on the matter?"

Natsu scowled a little, "She made her feelings real clear thanks. She's not in love with me."

Jellal snorted in amusement and shook his head, "Don't be blind and stubborn." He chided, "Nothing less than love would entice her to call you every single day she could while you were gone. Something the rest of us did not do. More importantly, you did not see her while you were gone. No matter how much she tried to hide it, there was a piece of her missing. And she wasn't truly happy until you came back."

He nodded at Natsu's dumbfounded expression and gave his shoulder a squeeze as he stood up, "Think about it." He advised, "And don't give up so easily." He flashed Natsu a smile, "After all, just because she may not be in love with you _now_ doesn't mean it has to remain that way. Or have you forgotten all your lessons in courtship?"

"No," Natsu flashed Jellal a wry look, "but I'm also not about to beat a dead horse, I don't think trying to force the issue will suddenly change her feelings after she made them clear."

"I'd rather not wear her down until she's obligated to agree," Natsu shrugged and have Jellal another, slightly stiff glance, "and I'm not going to presume I know her feelings better than herself."

"She knows how I feel, she rejected me. If she wants me, she knows where to find me," Natsu hummed and stood up after Jellal, "Now if you excuse me, I have to get our bags together and packed."

At Jellal's raised eyebrow, Natsu took another, calming breath and frowned. Lowering his voice, he stuffed his hands on his pockets and grit his teeth.

"Listen, I'm not giving up on Lucy. I'll love her until my dying breath probably. But I'm not about to make an uncomfortable situation even worse for Lucy," Natsu's shoulders stiffened, "she felt bad enough about rejecting me the one time. Lucy is my friend Jellal, and I won't hurt her like that."

"I'm just going to suck it up and things will get back to normal again soon," Natsu sighed, "hopefully."

At Jellal's somewhat understanding look, Natsu left without another word exchanged between them. Lucy was a grown adult who was smart enough to make her own decisions.

These next three months were bound to be either impressive or worrying.

-::-

"Bobo!" Lucy greeted with a smile as they got off the boat that had brought them there, "How're you doing?"

"Very well Miss Lucy!" Bobo laughed as he waved back only to pause in shock as he detected Natsu standing there looking at them curiously, "My Lord!"

Immediately Bobo dropped to his knee and bowed deeply, an action copied by the other demons nearby to the astonishment of their human friends.

Natsu glanced at Lucy and she shrugged, "I didn't hide the facts about you." She explained, "Some of them were interested in the possibility of being my familiar and I had to tell them why that was off the table."

He nodded, a curl of warmth making its way through his heart that she hadn't hidden him away. That she'd freely talked about him with evident pride. Pride he could see in her eyes now. It was enough to dull the heartache and bring a genuine smile to his face.

He squeezed her hand gently and eyed the various demons curiously. He knew that his power made him an automatic leader in demonic society. The weaker demons would instinctively defer to him and attempt to curry favor for their own protection. A trait that had always disgusted him when he'd watched Acnologia lording it over others, but one he had to deal with now as well.

He contemplated that for a moment, debating how to handle the situation, and walked over to Bobo before reaching down and shoving his hand in the demon's face.

"That can't be comfortable." He grinned, "Starin' at the sand like that. Bobo right? I'm Natsu. It's real nice to meet ya. Lucy talked about you a lot while I was away. Said you and the others were real helpful in helping her train."

Bobo gave Natsu a dumbfounded look, his eyes on Natsu's extended hand like it would bite him.

Natsu hesitated at the awestruck expression, smile faltering in confusion when Bobo didn't move at first. Then after a second of seemingly uncomfortable silence which felt much longer and awkward than reality, a smile warmed his face. He seemed to understand Natsu's own worry, reaching out to grasp his hand.

Shoulders relaxing with relief, and hoping the other demons on this island would take after Bobo's example, he pulled the other man up to his feet with one hand.

"You are very unusual for the type of demon you are," Bobo said after he was back on his feet, "I'll admit to a certain amount of fear when Miss Lucy told us about you."

"Yeah, seems to be a common reaction," Natsu drawled, a crooked smile relaxing his face into something less threatening. At this point the reputation of his race was old hat. He almost wished there were more of his kind around, maybe he would have stood a better chance at proving to people that there was no need to fear based on species alone.

He looked at the other demons who were still gathered around them and gawking like Bobo had conquered the devil himself. Natsu smiled and waved.

It caused a ripple of surprised laughter to echo through the demons, breaking what remained of the tension. Natsu grinned in victory, feeling a flush of pleasure when Lucy squeezed the back of his arm in happiness.

Bobo quickly took charge, and as the son of the chief he introduced himself and many of the demons who had taken up spectating around them. He was their tour of the island, and Natsu had to say he was impressed. The island itself was beautiful and fully deserving of all the fanfare and excitement Erza had expressed.

At once he noticed something that was a little difficult for him to describe. It wasn't something the others seemed to feel, or if it was, they didn't feel the need to comment on it.

And that was the odd sense of warmth that filled his chest when they arrived within the village. It was similar to the feeling he got when he was with Fairy Tail and his found family, but there was something else... something different.

It wasn't a lie when Laxus told Natsu that apocalypse dragons were social creatures. Although he had laughed outright at that at first. Natsu couldn't stand introducing new people into his tight knit family.

And yet...

He had seen how his parents had formed a nest, and Natsu felt a sudden sense of longing when he looked at the laughing tribe with their shared culture as they welcomed strangers into the home.

With startling clarity that followed the punch of yearning, Natsu realized his was _lonely_.

Lonely for others of his kind.

The realization ached and burned in his chest. All the more so as he knew he was the last of his kind. And somehow that was a sharper pain than it ever had been before.

Some of it must've leaked over because Lucy looked at him in concern.

"Are you alright?"

He shook his head, "Just realized something is all."

She frowned slightly at that, but didn't push. He couldn't lie to her, but she'd always tried to respect his privacy when he didn't want to talk yet. Something that had happened more and more since that disaster of a feeding.

She burned with shame at just the thought, but quickly stuffed it down. Now was not the time, and she didn't want Natsu sensing it. Especially without context. It was bad enough they'd begun shielding each other the way they had, she didn't want to make it worse.

For a mercy, Erza distracted them at that moment by striding up to them, "I'm given to understand that guest quarters have been made available for you at the temple." She smiled, "Shall we go settle in? There should be enough time for a tour before supper."

"Sounds good!" Lucy beamed, grateful for the distraction, "Is it the same room as before?"

Erza chuckled and nodded, "Indeed. I would not have my dearest friends in anything less than the royal wing."

"There's a royal wing?" Natsu asked in surprise and Lucy giggled.

"There is _now_ apparently." She flashed Erza a teasing look, "The last time we were here Erza pulled rank and claimed a whole floor of rooms for herself and us."

"A perk of being queen." Erza smirked, "And I think you'll find the accommodations _far_ more luxurious than before."

"This I have to see." Gray smirked and started marching towards the temple. Lucy grinned happily and took Natsu's hand.

"C'mon! You wanna see this! The view is spectacular!"

It was an odd blend of cultures and buildings from the Amazons that wandered around with shields strapped to their backs and spears held at their sides, to the demons who wove baskets and carried heavy loads of tangy fruit onto a dirt path that had been beaten flat by passing feet.

Natsu couldn't help but look at everything, unlike the others he had never been to Galuna. All the bright colors, warm sun and milling people sent energy pulsing through his body under the skin like an insistent itch.

So when Lucy dragged him into the temple, it was with much whining and digging his heels into the ground. She shot him an exasperated look over her shoulder and laughed at his pouting.

She reached over, her fingertips caressing his cheek and tugging on it, causing his gut to tighten like a shock of electricity jolted into his very being. Natsu sighed happily at the fleeting touch, his resistance melting away under her touch.

It turned out to be a good idea though. No sooner had they gotten to the temple, they were ushered up several beautifully carved steps.

Everything was a white, polished marble. Thick, canopies of starry blue hung like the heavens themselves over intricate and carved columns.

"Whoa," Gray whistled in awe, "it looks beautiful in here. They really outdid themselves."

"Indeed," Erza spoke with obvious pride, "The Amazons have always respected the celestial powers. It shows in our formal clothing and somewhat unorthodox decorating."

Lucy inspected one of the beautiful tapestries, noting that the star charting was done with such. High level of accuracy on it that it almost seemed impossible to be done by human hand alone.

The one she stared at seemed to be encrusted with a fine gem, "Erza are there diamonds in this?" She asked

"Only rarely," Erza spoke, clearly amused, "often we use the shells on the beach to add sparkle."

"It's beautiful." She breathed in awe, "Seriously, when did you guys have the time for this level of craftsmanship?"

"Since always." Erza replied seriously, "Why simply make a thing that is functional when one can also make it beautiful?" She shook her head, "No. My people aren't ones for gold inlaid on every surface or any of that absurdity, but we take pride in making what we do create beautiful."

"Well I'd say you succeeded!" Lucy exclaimed, quietly marveling over how the Amazonians had so seamlessly melded the repairs, such as the stairs, with the original tan stonework and the sacred carvings inlaid on it. The effect was breathtakingly beautiful.

Erza smiled broadly and escorted them through the temple and up to the floor she'd claimed for royal use.

It had originally been little more than a collection of rooms separated by thick walls and few amenities to speak of. Now, everything had been lovingly restored and polished until it sparkled.

Up here there were signs of gold inlay, but they were discrete, and only heightened the overall beauty of the place.

Erza paused at a large double door that had been carved of wood and intricately inlaid with other woods to resemble a stylized starburst, "This is Jellal's and my suite." She informed them, as if the royal guard stationed there hadn't been a clue, "Lucy, you and Natsu are on the left as before, Gray you're on the right."

"Already on it." Gray grinned as he strolled to his own door, which had been somewhat humorously marked with a snowflake, "I hope it has a bath this time..."

Lucy giggled softly as Erza nodded to one of her servants and the young woman smiled and bowed before following Gray inside.

"Call if you require anything." Erza smiled, "We were able to set up a system so a servant will be available for whatever you need whenever you need it. Supper will be in a couple hours so take your time to do whatever you want until then."

"Thanks Erza!" Lucy called and dragged Natsu inside their room. Her demon seemed in a much better mood than before and he scampered inside eagerly, carrying both of their bags and setting them down on the intricately carved table shoved up against the wall.

The air seemed to be filled with a heady incense that he recognized from the village, and Natsu let out a soft sigh as he breathed it in deeply.

Lucy however was a little distracted by the sleeping arrangements to take in the splendor of the room. There was only one bed situated in the room. Granted it was a large one that could easily hold two people, but it would still require her and Natsu to share.

And why _wouldn't_ they? She and Natsu shared a bed or a couch all the time. Ever since they were little it had been a huge comfort to Lucy to have him in her bed and curled around her. Since that feeding though, they hadn't done so as often though. Or at all.

In truth she really missed the days Natsu would sneak into bed with her, his warm presence sliding up behind her and an arm around her waist to keep her safe. Heart fluttering, she remembered all the times the tip of his nose would find itself behind her ear, in her hair, or buried in the crook of her throat.

His soft growling would lull her back to sleep after a nightmare, and she would begin to rest more easily.

She missed him in her bed, and no doubt he thought she didn't want him there...

Natsu was roaming around the room now, utterly distracted as he flopped on a pile of cushions in the corners and disappeared within. He let loose a cackle and waved a hand out of the pile.

"Hey Lucy! Look at me!"

Amused at his antics and unable to stop from rolling her eyes, she grabbed his flailing hand and tugged. Hard.

He was heavy, and didn't seem interested in helping her at all. Instead she saw his smile sharpen from where it was mostly covered by a cushion. It was the only clue she had before he was pulling her right off her feet and into the mound of pillows right after him.

"Natsu!" She shrieked out a laugh as she fell inside, his arms wrapping around her as he dragged her inside his little self-made cave.

"There's no use in escape princess! You are my prisoner!" Natsu said gleefully, clearly beaming with joy when he saw Lucy play along by 'swooning' in his arms.

"Oh no," she deadpanned, "whatever shall I do?"

"Surrender," Natsu purred to her, eyes gleaming with a maniacal gleam that made her fractionally worried, "or suffer the consequences."

Lucy smirked back at him, amused despite herself by the game he was playing.

"Heartfilia women don't _surrender_," she spoke with pride, "I'll tell you what you feisty demon, I'll give you the honor of surrendering to me!"

Natsu gaped, not having expected her to flip it around so easily on him despite how he had her securely in his arms.

"Never!" He growled and dug his fingers into her sides, grinning as she shrieked with laughter and both tried to escape and retaliate.

Her escape efforts didn't work very well, but after so many years of experience of wrestling with him like this, she knew all of his weaknesses. In moments all thoughts of surrender vanished as they devolved into a pile of writhing limbs and laughter, each trying to get the upper hand over the other. It wasn't until they were both breathless and exhausted that they mutually agreed on a truce.

"You are such a jerk." Lucy laughed from where she was leaning against him, still twitching from the leftover tremors, and flashed him a warm grin.

"Yeah, but I'm your jerk." He grinned back, warmth curling through him at the sight of her happiness. It had been in distressingly short supply since _that_ day three months ago, and he was glad to see it back.

He flicked a stray strand of hair out of her eyes and his instincts purred happily at him. A feeling of _'warm'_ and _'mine'_ and _'nest'_ flowing through him. His smile broadened at the feeling and he sank a little deeper into the remains of the cushion pile.

"It was the tribe." He said after a moment, prompting her to look up at him in confusion, "Back on the dock. It was watching the Galuna tribe." He fiddled absently with a pillow tassel, "They're one big nest. A nest of demons. And..." He shrugged a little, "I wish I had that. Y'know, with other dragons around."

"Oh Natsu..." Lucy breathed, and his breath caught a little at the heartache he sensed from her as she wrapped him into a hug.

"Hey..." He breathed, though he couldn't resist curling his arms around her too, "It's okay. Really." He pressed his forehead against hers, "I mean, yeah I wish I had other dragons beside Laxus around, but I've still got nest." He smiled at her, "The best damned nest a dragon to ever ask for."

"It's weird yknow?" Natsu gave her a somewhat sad smile as he thought about it, "the only other dragon alive is Acnologia, and I just realized that one day I'm going to be the last of my kind. There won't be any dragons left when I'm gone."

He smiled at her happily, his hands lifting up to cradle the sides of her cheeks. Lucy gave him a sympathetic smile, her fingers curling to rest around his wrists/

"It's only because of you that I've manage to live as long as I have," Natsu confessed, "if I had been left in hell as a child..."

He shuddered, "I hate to think what I would have become if I survived Acnologia."

"Luckily we don't have to think of that," Lucy breathed back at him, whispering as they cuddled together in their pillow pile. Natsu's smile brightened on her, and Lucy felt an overwhelming sense of relief as they both finally relaxed.

"I have you to thank for that," Natsu shifted their bodies, flopping them back together to throw his arm around her waist, "I mean I'm laying in a fancy cushion set on an island dominated by amazonians, demons and a bunch of crazy fairy tail wizards. That's way better than Hell's amenities."

"Yeah, I bet they don't even have WiFi," Lucy gasped along with Natsu, who made a dramatic swooning gesture and laughed into her neck.

That smile pressed into her shoulder, flowing warmth, safety and love through their bond. Lucy let herself be carried along it, his wide grins and the openness of it pulling at her heart in a strong tug.

He broke away from her after a moment, pulling just far enough for his serious forest green eyes to make contact with her.

"Lucy, I've been keeping something else a secret from you for a while now," he said gravelly, watching as her eyes widened with trepidation.

"What is it Natsu?" She asked him quietly.

She got smacked square in the face by a pillow and Natsu cackled, bouncing back up to his feet with a wink and sunny smile, "I've been hiding that behind my back for a while!"

"Natsu!"

"Catch me if you can!"

Her demon let out a roar of laughter and swiftly sprinted from their room, leaving Lucy running after. She was hot on his heels, laughing the whole way.

It seemed like things had finally gone back to normal.


	42. Chapter 42

CHAPTER 42

Lucy closed her eyes and took a steadying breath as she tried to ignore the sensations leaking over the bond.

It was feeding time. Again.

She curled a little more around herself as she felt the ghostlike sensation of hands on her and furiously told herself to get a grip, hating her body as it responded anyway. Her heart broke a little more as it intensified and she desperately tried to shore up her rapidly crumbling barrier against it.

She knew she would never be able to keep herself from reacting if she didn't, or Natsu from knowing, and that was the last thing she wanted right now.

"Stupid." She muttered to herself as the burning jealousy and tears that had become familiar companions since that night surfaced again.

It was her own fault. She knew it. Natsu had bared his heart and soul to her _that_ night and she'd had no idea how to respond. It had never even occurred to her before that despite her new awareness of Natsu, and her formerly guilty pleasure in his feeding, her feelings might run deeper. He was Natsu... her demon. Her familiar. Her friend.

The one who had treasured and doted on her since she was a child.

And now she'd lost him.

At least in that way. And that was more than enough to drive her to tears, her stomach churning with nausea and her heart burning with jealousy and regret, as she felt him make love to someone else.

She wrapped herself tightly around a pillow and tried to swallow back her emotions, not wanting to spoil his feed even if all she wanted to do was cry into her pillow and berate herself for being stupid and oblivious.

What a dumb time it was to realize too late that she had fallen for her demon long ago. And now she was alone in their shared bed, trying not to react to the ghost of his burning touches dragging over her body. It was just a reminder that she had refused the real thing.

Eventually she managed to drift off into a fitful sleep, drawing in and out for many hours until she heard her bedroom door open.

She cracked her eyes open to see Natsu standing at the door, his body backlit by the crackling flames of the hallway.

He quietly stepped into the room, Lucy catching sight of his expression and the dissatisfied twist of his lips. It was dumb and vindictive, but Lucy couldn't help but feel a little relieved that Natsu hadn't seemed to enjoyed himself with his prey tonight.

Lucy watched him through his eyelashes, catching the glimmer of light off his freshly showered hair when he turned to close the door. The room was once more shut in darkness and Lucy closed her eyes when he moved around easily without needing light.

She feigned sleep even when she felt him approach her, hesitant and wanting to speak.

He knew she was faking it, a frisson of confusion and frustration leaking over from his side of their bond as he waited for her to move. Lucy kept her eyes stubbornly closed, not trusting herself to open them in the belief it would just cause a tide of tears to rush forward.

She could feel his confusion deepen even further as he gave up and moved to slide into bed. There was a shuffle of fabric sliding off and Lucy stiffened at the feeling of the mattress dipping with Natsu's weight.

The awkward air that had been gone for the past three weeks was once again back. She could feel Natsu's eyes on her back, worried, hurt and confused, but eventually he flipped onto his side to face the opposite wall.

Natsu's emotions were powerful and loud. It was the only reason she was able to get the impressions she did from him through her own shielding and his.

He felt so deeply. And Lucy could tell he was upset.

But what could she do? How could she tell him what was bothering her? Would he even want her anymore now that she'd refused him?

She didn't know. She knew he'd never reject their bond, but the rest she just couldn't tell.

She curled more tightly against her pillow and tried not to cry herself to sleep until the stress and worry dragged her under anyway.

-::-

It was a sunbeam that dragged her grudgingly out of sleep the following morning. Irritated by the interruption to her happy oblivion, she turned into her pillow with a scowl and tried to lose herself back into sleep, but gave it up as a lost cause after only a few minutes.

She was becoming too aware of her body and its growing need to move. She tried shifting a little to get more comfortable only to freeze when she realized the bed was empty.

She blinked her eyes open blearily and sure enough, there was no sign of Natsu anywhere. The bed was cold, meaning he'd been gone for a while, and she had the whole room to herself.

She sighed and rubbed her eyes, the sight of breakfast waiting for her bringing a small smile to her face despite the ache in her chest. And she could tell by the steam rising from it that it was still warm. Either Natsu had only just left or he'd asked for something fresh to be brought up before going.

She glanced out the winder and her eyes widened as she suddenly realized just how late it was. She dove for her phone and swore softly when she realized it was nearly eleven and she was only just now getting up.

She scrambled out of bed, cursing herself for sleeping so late, and tore through her morning routine. Morning training was obviously out of the question, but if she hurried she could catch up to the others before they broke for afternoon training.

She hoped Jellal wasn't too upset with her.

It was a mad dash out of the temple and Lucy almost barreled over a few demons who were carrying archways in preparation for Erza's nuptials. Lucy shouted out an apology as she ran for the training room, catching sight of her friends gathered around and taking a break.

Among those was Natsu, who turned towards Lucy as soon as he sensed her frantic approach, a crooked grin on his face, "morning sleepyhead!"

The tease was well deserved and Lucy babbled out a quick apology, doing a good job at avoiding Natsu's eye.

The only sign Natsu noticed the hesitation was a flicker in his smile.

His brow creased a little but quickly smoothed out before the others noticed something was amiss.

"Come on lazybones, we're about to hit up our next session, you're just in time!" Gray slung an arm around her shoulders with a teasing grin.

Erza gave Lucy a critical look, "did you eat at all? You didn't rush here on an empty stomach."

"No Erza, I learned my lesson," Lucy rolled her eyes and turned towards Natsu, who was now looking away from her and back out towards the field.

"Whelp, we best get started!" He exclaimed with so much false cheer it hurt, and grinned at Happy, "C'mon Happy! Let's go try out those training ideas you had for the beach!"

"A-aye..." Happy replied uncertainly, his eyes flicking between Natsu and Lucy in concern. Lucy felt her cheeks burn and she unthinkingly wrapped her arms around herself defensively. Happy eyed her for a long moment, seeming to peer into her soul, before shaking himself and butting his head against Natsu's shoulder.

"C'mon!" The cat exclaimed mush more enthusiastically, "I bet you can't beat me to the beach Natsu!"

"Is that a challenge buddy?" Natsu grinned toothily, and Lucy knew she wasn't imagining the surge of relief from him as he and Happy raced off, Gray hot on their heels.

"Lucy, is something wrong?" Erza asked in concern.

Lucy started a little and offered up her best smile, "Sorry, just thinking about something." She looked over at Jellal, "Shall we get started?"

Jellal smiled back and nodded, "Indeed. I have something special in mind for your training today."

He leaned over and pulled Erza into a lingering kiss, "I will see you at supper my love." He purred, "Try not to thrash your royal guard too much."

"I make no promises whatsoever." Erza smirked, and clapped Lucy on the back before striding off.

Jellal nodded at Lucy, "Shall we?"

"Yes!" Lucy smiled, eager for something, anything, to get her mind off the turmoil inside, and eagerly fell into step with him.

"As you know, the most important thing to a celestial wizard of any kind is discipline." He said softly, "As much as keeping your word is, without discipline, you will never be able to maintain the focus necessary for your larger attacks."

He glanced at her, "Your discipline has been good up until this point, but if you want to fight in the games you need to step that up to the next level. You must be able to focus no matter the chaos going on outside," He tapped her chest lightly, "Or inside."

Lucy froze a little, horror creeping up her spine at his words, "Um... Jellal?"

He said nothing as he led her into a clearing and settled down on the grass, "The key is serenity at all times." He continued, quite as if he hadn't noticed her reaction, and gestured her to sit, "So, let's work on your personal balance and serenity. Only from that foundation can you build yourself unbreakable discipline."

Lucy sat down after him and looked around in confusion, "we're not going to spar like the others?"

Jellal gave her a distinctly amused look and crossed his legs in a relaxed position, "your magic is tied directly to your spiritual essence. The more you hone and master your inner balance, the more you will be able to tap into greater reserves of magic."

"It is a far more effective method of training for you than lifting heavy weights or engaging in combat like Gray, Erza or Natsu," he raised an eyebrow as Lucy flinched at her friends name.

"I'm picking up that Natsu is perhaps a bit of a sensitive topic at the moment?" He asked, a little dry as he briefly wondered how obtuse and dumb these two people could be. It was adorable really.

"That's not completely wrong," Lucy admitted with a wistful frown, peeking out around them to where she could see Natsu and Gray wrestling as they inched closer to the sand.

She really wouldn't have minded getting closer to see that. She shifted guiltily and looked at Jellal.

"Then you'll have good practice trying to calm your inner storm," Jellal spoke with amusement. He turned his hands up towards hers, accepting her hands when she slid them together with his own.

"You know he loves you, I do not see why this inner storm exists. Not when I predict joy in your future," Jellal squeezed their palms together.

Lucy's eyes watered at both the words and the gesture, "I know he loves me." She whispered, "He always has." She bowed her head, "I didn't understand how much until that night three months ago. It caught me by surprise, and I refused him."

Jellal frowned slightly, sensing a deeper story than he was aware of, and decided for the moment that maybe she needed a priest more than a teacher. And perhaps a big brother. He shifted a little bit and curled an arm around her shoulders, silently offering her comfort for the storm that had blinded her to what was so clear to the rest of them.

"Will you tell me what happened?" He asked softly.

Lucy sniffled a little and nodded, misery radiating from her, "It started on our first big job together after he got back... the one where we met Cana, Erik, and Kinana."

He nodded encouragingly, his concern mounting that whatever this was had been going on for so long. That had been nearly a year ago!

"Well... we came up with our plan to draw them out by having Natsu hunt me at their club. Except he hadn't fed for a few days, and he was getting hungry. He couldn't exactly go out hunting given the job, so I suggested he feed on me instead..."

Jellal's eyes widened at that, but he didn't interrupt as she slowly told the tale of Natsu's first feeding, and what it had done to her. How badly it had shaken the foundations of her world. Here was her best friend, someone she'd mentally categorized as a brother as a child, and suddenly he was not only very attractive, but had forcefully shown himself to be a man in every respect.

She admitted, with a deep blush, how their bond had changed after that. How she'd started feeling him feed as if he was doing so on her. Her guilty pleasure in it. And then, that night. The night everything had changed.

"I was just trying to tease him a little." She whispered, "I didn't expect it to get so out of control. I panicked, and didn't know what to do. I didn't want to think or feel. I just knew I wanted more of him, but that wasn't right. I didn't know if that was the demon attraction of my own. And even worse I was afraid our bond was influencing him too. So I told him I couldn't do it. Not without love."

She curled around herself miserably, "I've been so adamant about that. I know how strong the urge to create life is in us, and I wanted it to mean something. It came out as a refusal to him. It wasn't meant to be. Not exactly. I just wanted to try and wrap my head around things. But our bond changed after that. He started blocking me, and we stopped doing a lot of the things we used to. It was like we'd broken up without ever realizing we were dating."

She hung her head, "And it happened before I even realized I wanted it on the table. I can still feel him with his prey. But now it makes me sick. I hate them, and I don't even know who they are. I just know that he's there with them instead of with me."

She choked on a sob and buried her face in her hands.

Jellal squeezed her tight against his side, making a sympathetic noise as he held her. Her head dropped on his shoulder, her shaking sobs making his shirt a little damp.

"I would advise you to speak to him about these feelings as you did to me," Jellal separated from Lucy enough to give her a straightforward look in the eyes. She had trouble maintaining contact, but Jellal was relentless.

"I want to see you happy Lucy, and if this cycle continues I don't think you will be," He pulled her into a hug, "You must talk to Natsu before you both damage your bond."

"I'm not sure if I can," Lucy admitted, her tears stopping enough for her to feel more hollowed out and empty inside than she cared to admit, "I lost my chance."

"You don't know that," Jellal reminded her gently.

Lucy however said nothing, merely leaning against Jellal as she tried to let herself calm down.

After a few moments of silence between them, the storm of her emotions was quelled enough that she could think without distraction.

She pulled herself from Jellal's not-warm-enough hold and looked up at him, "I think I'm ready to try again."

Jellal returned her determination with a small smile, hoping she would take his advice.

But seeing as he couldn't force the issue, he instead took his place once more across from Lucy and assumed his own meditative stance.

"Close your eyes and breathe deeply," Jellal instructed, "imagine we are in a room with a thousand candles..."

—::—

Three weeks later, Natsu was standing in front of a polished stone that glimmered like a mirror. Several demons flittered around him, taking measurements of his shoulders and back, their hands skimming along his skin as they worked.

Natsu grit his fangs as he allowed the touches, his temper short from hunger and lack of rest. His fingers curled into fists when he was asked to raise his arms for final measurements from the demoness getting him fit for his outfit for Erza's wedding.

It wasn't their fault he was being crabby. They were doing their job flawlessly, and had been nothing but kind and accommodating to them. So he flashed the demoness tending to him a charming smile once she was done.

She laughed a little shyly, giving Natsu pause as he considered approaching her for a feeding. She was pretty, sweet and appeared like she might be interested if he approached her.

He breathed out through his nose though and knew there wasn't a point. It wouldn't make a difference and it would only serve to put him and Lucy in a worse mood.

Natsu didn't know why, but lately every time he attempted to feed, Lucy would feel such a powerful surge of pain and anger that it stopped Natsu short. It was so hard to maintain his feedings when it felt like his mistress was stabbing him in the brain.

While his partners left satisfied, he did not. The energy he was able to collect was thin and flavorless, it tasted sour and was hardly filling. Natsu knew this was because his mistress was unhappy.

But every time he tried to approach her about it, she either pretended to be asleep, ignored him or changed the subject. Not wanting to make her uncomfortable, Natsu hadn't pushed the issue.

But now it was starting to affect him, and the others too.

Erza and Gray were noticing the strain in their friendship at least. Probably Jellal too.

It was dumb and Natsu didn't understand why. He had thought they had finally bridged the gap again when they got to the island. They had played, cuddled and everything seemed normal and open again...

But when he fed it seemed like everything broke again.

In between his feeds they seemed to build back up to their usual silly friendship, up until once again he went hunting.

And then it was worse than before and Natsu's heart hurt terribly because he didn't know what was wrong.

He wanted to talk to her, but knew it wasn't a good time. It never was. The lead up to the wedding had kept them both very busy even though Jellal and Erza had been planning for it since they got engaged. Despite what Erza's teasing would have lead them to believe, she had been obsessively planning this day since she was twelve.

So they were all running around with their assigned tasks. Even now, the day of the wedding they had to get everything prepared. Erza had something specific planned for him during the ceremonies. It involved a close bonded pair to be present in regulation to Galuna Island customs to share a simple exchange of magic with one another. It would charge the air and bless the union.

Although Natsu wasn't feeling particularly close with Lucy at the moment. Especially not after his latest disastrous attempt to feed several days ago. He was so hungry, and Natsu was getting a little desperate. Why wasn't his mistress letting him feed properly?

A cold feeling washed through him as he accepted the bundle of clothes from the demoness who helped him and went to get dressed in the demon's wedding attire.

Was she punishing him? Was she angry and not letting him feed on purpose, just letting him have enough scraps to keep him just above starving?

It had been three weeks without a proper meal and Natsu thought he was going to snap at any moment. It was certainly getting dangerous. Bright spots were starting to appear in his field of vision, something that hadn't happened since he had frenzied when he was a teenager. They were just shimmers at the moment, but Natsu soon knew they were going to become sunspots that called to him.

Souls. Bright, colorful souls that he ached to sink his fangs into.

He resolved to feed tonight after the wedding. He would just have to push through any anger Lucy was harboring towards him.

It hurt that she wouldn't tell him why she was so angry with him, but if she was determined to be stubborn about it he would just have to work around it. Maybe he could get someone to keep her distracted for a while? If he walled her off completely she might not even notice until afterwards.

Galvanized by the thought, and the prospect of real food at last, he managed to relax and let the demons finish their work without snarling. He even mustered a mostly genuine smile for Lucy when she appeared, looking absolutely mouth-watering in her own ceremonial dress.

"You ready?" She asked nervously and he nodded despite the vague feeling of wrongness he felt over his plans later.

But if it was a choice between feeding and not cutting himself off from his mistress... as much as he hated that things had gotten this bad, he would choose to feed first.

Though he swore to himself he would lower the barrier again afterwards. He couldn't stand the thought of being cut off from Lucy for long. They'd never been that way and he didn't want to contemplate not being able to feel her sun bright warmth.

"You bet!" He grinned, a touch sharper than he intended, but she didn't seem to notice as he took her hand.

They joined the other members of the wedding party, Amazonians all, and waited somewhat anxiously for things to begin.

As soon as the signal was given, they headed out into the circular open air temple that had been added onto the original Galuna temple, moving carefully in a partial dance that was meant to invoke the spirits of the ancestors to witness the joining about to take place. A symbolic act that became an actual one as Lucy's power acted as a catalyst for the rest of the circle, and by the time they were arranged in their semi-circle the sensation of watching eyes was palpable.

He and Lucy stood at the head of the circle with the High Priestess and watched as Erza and Jellal stepped forward, garbed in rich royal blue with white accents for Erza and black for Jellal, a nod to the culture that had adopted them both. They walked proudly, heads held high, and looking every inch the ruling pair they were.

It hardly mattered that their 'kingdom' was little more than three hundred total currently. The reverence and respect in the eyes of every Amazonian was unmistakable. These were their king and queen, and every one of them would fight to the death for them and their future.

"The ancestors have answered the call!" The priestess proclaimed joyfully once the pair reached her, "They come to witness the long awaited joyful joining of Queen Erza to High Priest Jellal! Are there any here who would challenge their joining this day? Any who would gainsay them?"

Silence answered her and she smiled as she held her hands out for them. They turned to face each other, their love just as palpable as the eyes watching them, and the priestess pulled out a long piece of cloth.

"Do you accept each other?" She asked as she slowly wound the cloth around their joined hands and arms, "As you are and with all faults laid bare?"

"I do." They replied in unison.

"Do you accept the love you feel now, and vow to nurture it in all the years to come?"

"I do."

"Do you promise to honor and protect each other as best you can? From both enemies without and your own hearts?"

"I do."

"Speak the words of your heart and finalize the binding."

Jellal met Erza's eyes, "Erza, I have loved you since I was a child. The first time I saw that fiery red hair I was fascinated. The girl it belonged to fascinated me even more. Your passion, your resolve, your love for your people... they left me breathless. And in love. It was a love I carried through all the years of our separation. Though my descent into darkness, and madness. And through my long journey back. Always you were with me."

He smiled, "I can think of nothing greater in this world than to journey through the rest of this life at your side no matter where that road leads."

Erza's eyes were shiny as he tied off his end of the cloth, signaling his dedication to carry out his desire to walk with her always.

"Jellal," She said, her voice steady despite the brightness in her eyes, "I have been drawn to you since before our betrothal. If I fascinated you, then you captivated me. You have always been such an intriguing contradiction that I simply cannot get enough of. How does anyone possess the power you do and yet remain so gentle? Even in the depths of your madness you fought as an Amazon should. In vengeance for the people you thought lost to you. I know in my heart that I could not ask for a greater sign of your devotion."

She rubbed her thumb over his knuckles as best she could, "It's a devotion I will strive every day to be worth of and match."

She tied off her end as well and the priestess stepped forward, resting her hands on their joined ones, "In honor of our demonic friends, who have granted us succor in our most desperate hour, the royal couple has decided to bless their handfasting with a demonic bonding."

She smiled out at the crowd, "As humans do not ordinarily partake in such bonds they have asked their friends to guide them on this momentous occasion. Necromancer Lady Lucy and Dragon Lord Natsu please step forward."

Natsu stepped forward with Lucy and joined hands with her. In that moment all his frustration and irritation with her fell away as they joined hands and laid theirs on top of Jellal and Erza's with a smile as the demons in the background began playing music.

"I invoke thee spirits of the earth and sky." Lucy breathed as she looked at Natsu, as if she was speaking to him and not their friends, "Hear my petition. The hearts before you beat as one, and would twine together for eternity." Her power flared along with Erza's, "Grant us your blessings as we forge an unshakeable contract of love and devotion. One that death itself cannot part."

"I invoke the spirits of fire and water." Natsu rumbled, his voice deeper than usual, "Hear my petition. The hearts before you answer the call of their mates and would join them in eternity." His and Jellal's power also flared, "Grant us your blessings as we forge an unshakeable contract of love and devotion. One that death itself cannot part."

The power around them shuddered and flared brightly as the spirits eagerly answered the petitions and twined Erza and Jellal's magic together, forging the asked for bond.

Natsu and Lucy both kept their hands twined together but made sure to drop them from Erza and Jellal. Their grip on one another was tight as the magic glowed golden in the circle and the bond between Erza and Jellal solidified into something more that humans had never experienced before.

Jellal and Erza were entranced by one another, utterly shocked by the hum of magic that connected them together now.

The priestess raised her hands in the awed silence that followed, and Her face was relaxed in a happy smile for the newly married couple.

"I now pronounce you wed. You may seal your union," The priestess stepped back, with Natsu and Lucy also fading a few steps back into the background.

Erza and Jellal kissed one another, the two lost souls who had fought so hard to find one another, finally brought home.

With bellowing whoops and cheers from the gathered Fairy Tail members, Amazons and demons, the couple separated to beam at their friends.

For Erza and Jellal, it was a start of their new adventure.


	43. Chapter 43

CHAPTER 43

As soon as the wedding ceremony ended, Natsu was left staggering away from Lucy and the crowd of people as soon as he was able to. It was like physical agony to rip himself away from her, his mind feeling raw and exposed.

His shields were stripped away from anything that could resist Lucy. Her golden light shining bright like a star in the depths of his very heart. Her essence was threading like golden fibers into his soul, encroaching deeper and deeper no matter how he tried to push and resist its crawl.

He had no idea what was happening, and Natsu managed to find a solid enough wall to lean against it. He panted, groping for a hand hold in the wall. Fingers clenched tight around the corner of the wall, cracking the mortar and crumbling the stone under his hard grip.

He could sense Lucy's own obliviousness to his plight. She wasn't afflicted like he was. Their bond had been thrown open, healed over and pulsating with a tug that begged Natsu to go find his mistress. And do what?

The answer was obvious. He craved her, needed her to soothe the hunger clawing at his gut, to soothe the raw edges of the bond that was feeding directly into his soul. It was maddening, and Natsu knew he was getting perilously close to doing something stupid.

There would be no shielding from Lucy like this. It was impossible. His control and restraints were ripped apart by the bonding ceremony, and Natsu was desperate to feed now. He needed to do something, anything to stop the way his veins felt like they were trying to strangle his muscles.

His clothes felt tight and constrictive, heat that threatened to fully engulf him boiling over. Natsu gripped at the sash tied around his neck and almost ripped it in his haste to get out of it.

He walked back to his room, the cool air and scent of Lucy soothing the thing in him that was howling in pain. Natsu took a moment to breathe in her scent, his mind scrambling for sanity through the heat.

It felt almost like he was surging again, the feeling almost indescribable. If it wasn't impossible for him, that would have been precisely what he thought he was doing.

He threw open the window in their room, letting in the cool evening breeze. Desire for Lucy pooled hot and heavy in his gut, making it hard to think as he stared down at the people below. All they were in his eyes were bright sunspots, different colors of souls and all equally tasty.

He needed to go out and feed immediately before it became too dangerous for him to do so at all.

If Lucy was too angry at him about it, he would have to face that rage later. Natsu pulled off the top to his tunic, leaving the fabric thrown in a corner of the room.

He needed his clothes off first and needed something more breathable to wear. Natsu hardly noticed that the clothes he was already wearing were made from a rather breezy material.

He began to work on his belt when the door opened and the last person he wanted to face stepped into the room. Natsu froze at the sight of Lucy framed in the door, looking like a vision with her golden hair spun and braided in an elegant knot on top of her head. Her bangs framed her face beautifully, enchanting eyes calling out to Natsu.

She stood looking elegant and her heart warm, beautiful and just as sweet as she could be. Lucy was perfect from the depths of her soul, and everything in Natsu yearned desperately after her. Smashing his traitorous heart in his chest, Natsu grabbed his jacket blindly even though it was much too hot to wear and he was without a shirt.

"Natsu?" Lucy looked at him in concern, walking towards him in that soft spun gown that chimed with every step towards him.

"Are you okay?"

He almost wanted to laugh.

Now she cared?

"I'm fine," he replied, more short than he intended it to come out as he walked past Lucy to head to the door. He had to get out, had to escape the perfect woman he could not touch. Wouldn't touch. But he had to escape now, he had to feed before it was too late.

He felt that now-familiar stab of pain flare through him and it almost caused his knees to buckle because of how unshielded he was.

"You're going to go feed?" Lucy asked, knowingly.

That bitter, ugly feeling felt like it was invading Natsu's mind, and he had to brace himself on the door frame as he felt the force of Lucy's unfiltered, powerful emotions hammering down on his vulnerable psyche.

Anger seared through Natsu in that moment, driving back the hunger enough for him to see furiously through the haze of desperation that had been fueling him.

He slammed the door shut and locked it instead of escaping, his head spinning with heat but the anger giving him enough biting clarity to whip around towards Lucy.

She even looked surprised, because Natsu could never even remember a time he had lost his temper with her. In fact there was _never_ a time he had even raised his voice at her much less snarled.

"So what if I am?" Natsu snapped at her, eyes burning, "What the hell is your problem with that, or are you planning on letting me starve?"

Lucy stared at him in open mouthed shock for several moments before anger suffused her own expression, "What the hell are you talking about?" She demanded, "I've never once stopped you from feeding!"

"Pull the other one." He growled, "It's got bells on it! You've been acting stupid since the last time I fed on you! Are you that pissed off? Is that why you keep stabbing me in the skull whenever I try?"

Her expression darkened, "We are not discussing this." She growled and tried to step around him, "I'm sorry it's bothered you so much, but I'm not trying to stop you from feeding."

"Like hell we aren't!" Natsu raged, moving to intercept her, "I wanna know what the hell is going on Lucy! You won't talk to me! What the hell is your fucking problem now? It's bad enough your rejected me..."

"I _didn't _reject you stupid!" She shouted back, "Gods you're such a moron!" She threw her hands up, "How the hell was I supposed to react to the sudden discovery that my childhood best friend is in love with me huh? I mean seriously Natsu, use that thing on your shoulders for once! Did it never occur to you that maybe I had absolutely _no_ idea? That I thought that was just the way we were and it was normal?"

She glared at him in outrage, "Then you go and drop that bombshell on me while we were in the some of the most intense pleasure of my entire life! What was I supposed to think? I'd already been noticing you were attractive, but I wasn't prepared for that!" She stepped up to him, "And then you had the _gall_ to start putting that godsforsaken barrier up! Acting like I'd blown my one and only shot of getting my feelings for you right!"

"I put the barrier up?" Natsu scoffed, "You're the one who started blocking me out remember? And why the fuck would you think my feelings could turn off all of a sudden anyway? That's not how it works! You could've come to me at any time!"

"Of course I put up a barrier!" Lucy snapped, "Why wouldn't I? It's not like I want to feel you making love to other women! Taunting me with what I can't have!"

"You what...?" Natsu blinked, startled by her last statement, but she wasn't listening.

"How would you feel if you had to lay there and feel that?" She demanded, her own frustration boiling over, "Every. Single. Time! I feel everything you do to them, and I hate it! Because you've made it pretty clear you don't want me anymore! And I can't even just _tell_ you how much I love you!" She let out a frustrated growl that was, honestly, the cutest sound Natsu had ever heard, "Why do you have to be so...!"

He grinned predatorily as she groped for the word, his anger having cooled as he realized the core of her problem. She loved him. She was in love with him. He ran a tendril along their bond, and felt the truth under her outrage. His fiery, passionate, beautiful, queen wanted him.

His queen who looked like she wanted nothing more than to rip his arm off and beat him with it in frustration.

Heat sparked in him and before he'd had a chance to consciously think about it he'd wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her flush to him before capturing her lips in a hungry kiss.

Her body was stiff against his, her hands bracing against his shoulders as her mind tried to desperately understand what happened to cut her off in the middle of her tirade.

She melted into him after a brief pause of disbelief, her mouth finding his in a way that was everything he had ever dreamed about.

A hand curled through his hair and another around his shoulders. Natsu guided her by the hips and pressed her back against the door. He drew her into a sultry kiss, feeling her lips velvety soft and plump against his.

"I never wanted anyone else but you Lucy," Natsu growled against her lips, "you were the only one I've ever wanted. I've been in love with you since before I knew what the word meant."

His eyes glinted with the wickedness of a panther on the prowl, "and here I'm finding out you've been feeling it when I've been hunting? That didn't seem to bother you before you realized you were in love with me."

"So that tells me that you might have been enjoying yourself secretly," Natsu purred to her, causing Lucy to gasp as he so neatly picked between the timeline and caught her in her secret.

"Is that true?" He bent his mouth towards her neck, lips pressing into her fluttering pulse point and sucking lightly. He felt Lucy's body shake and tremble against his, her trembling gasp breathing into his ear.

"M-maybe," Lucy admitted, her magic crackling with anticipation over this hungry demon pressing against her with love in his eyes and devotion burning in his soul.

Their bond was open for the first time in months, the intensity of Natsu's passions and love causing Lucy to feel as if she were drowning.

Her body buckled against his, his arms quickly sneaking behind and catching her before she could slide to the floor.

He lifted her up easily into the air, her legs finding purchase around his hips and arms resting on his shoulders.

"Naughty little mistress," he chided her, "you can come to me whenever you're wanting."

"You don't need to satisfy yourself with phantom touches and illusions," Natsu carried her to the bed and set her down, "should I show you?"

The look in his eyes made it clear he _was_ asking for permission. No matter the depths of his hunger and his desire for her, he would never assume this was an acceptable step to take.

And Lucy knew vividly how deep his hunger ran right now. It was clawing at him at each moment, one breath from the next almost painful with want as everything inside him seemed to burn.

And she wanted it. She wanted it more than anything ever in her life. It was only her stubbornness that her first time be special that had kept her from indulging her screaming libido and taking that final step. Now, she was wrapped up in the arms of the man she loved more than anything, and she could think of nothing she wanted more than to have him inside her.

"Gods _please_ Natsu." She begged, breathless at just the thought of him making sweet love to her, "I need it. I need you."

She wriggled eagerly as his eyes darkened to a near black and he crawled over her, "As my mistress desires." He rumbled, caressing his hands over her body to run down to the hidden zipper in her dress, and tugged on it, "Everything and more."

Lucy's breath caught as he slowly undressed her, carefully pulling off the lovely gown Erza had so painstakingly had created for her off, grinning as she lifted her hips to help, and tossing it casually over a chair. It wasn't precisely what she would consider neat and tidy, but Lucy didn't really care. It was unlikely they'd be heading back to the feast anyway.

"Gods Luce…" He breathed in awe as he drank in the view of her under him and mostly naked, his hunger gave an impatient throb, but he ignored it in favor of savoring the view.

He finally had his queen where he wanted her. He was going to savor this.

"Natsu..." She pleaded breathlessly, wriggling a little under the intense stare he was giving her and her magic crackled visibly across her skin, the many months of frustration and lack of regular release making itself known.

He smirked at the sight and leaned down, appreciating the moan that pulled from her as his weight settled on her, "How long have you been hungry?"

"Forever..." She breathed, "The only thing that satisfied for more than a day or two since Gray was you." She bucked into him, eagerly grinding her hips into his, "It feels like lightning all over. Please Natsu..."

Natsu descended on her, only too eager to oblige.

He rolled his hips sharply into her as he captured her lips into a heated kiss, the essence of her dominating all of his senses, and growled lowly in approval when she gasped and arched into him. He slipped his tongue inside to taste her, and shivered when he could taste the electric spark of her magic dancing on his tongue. The sensation went straight to his groin, and his control cracked.

He pulled his lips away, dragging them eagerly over her skin, and listened with satisfaction as she nearly screamed her pleasure when his tongue touched her soul too, her pleasure searing across their bond. He licked his way down, finding just the tastes of her more filling than any three feedings he'd had since the last time he'd tasted her, and quickly divested her of her bra.

"Natsu..." She groaned as he massaged her breasts eagerly, only to cry out sharply as he wrapped his mouth tightly around a nipple and sucked, the sensation soul deep as he bit off a tiny bite, "Natsu!"

Her pleasure tore through them both, overwhelming in its intensity, and Natsu could sense her already dangling on the edge. He pulled one hand away and slid it down between her legs, slipping around her panties to rub enticingly at the aching hard nub there, "Yes Lucy." He growled thickly, "That's it. Show me your pleasure."

He watched, entranced, as she lost herself to the sensation, her wild need speeding her towards that edge and then over it.

Gods she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

He drank in the sight of her ultimate pleasure, greedily feeding on the energy she was giving him, and smirked as she came back down, her overall need only slightly dented, "Beautiful." He praised, "And delicious."

His smirk widened as her cheeks turned a light rose, "Don't think that's the end though." He chuckled, his fangs appearing as he rubbed her clit lightly, "I can tell you're still in need, and I'm still starving."

She grinned back at him, "Yeah? What are you going to do about it?"

He smirked as he captured her lips in a lingering kiss, thrilled that he could, "I'm going to make love to you until neither of us can move." He promised, "You will never want for touch or pleasure again."

He pulled back, pulling her underwear off as he did, and hastily divested himself of his pants, grinning as her eyes tracked downward and locked, "See something you want?" He teased.

"Yessssss." Lucy hissed as she spread her legs invitingly, and opened her arms to him.

He didn't hesitate to accept her invitation and crawled back over her and pulled her close. He gently guided a leg around his hip and rocked against her, shivering at the feel of her hot folds caressing him, her juices soaking him. He groaned and pressed his forehead against hers, his desire to tease her fading under the onslaught of need crashing through them both.

His cock twitched eagerly, and he shifted, feeling his control unraveling. He needed her. Now. He couldn't wait another moment. There would always be later. He kissed her passionately, unable to get enough of her, "Lucy... I can't wait." He breathed in half apology, "Please."

She didn't respond except to wrap both her legs around his hips and buck her hips towards him, letting his tip slide into her. And just like that Natsu's battle against his frenzy collapsed as he grabbed her hips and sank slowly into her crushing heat.

He ran his tongue gingerly across her soul as he sheathed himself fully, listening to her gasping with pleasure as she adjusted to him. In the back of his mind he knew he was her first, and the demonic energy building within him was thriving on that knowledge. It made the sexual energy that saturated the air all the sweeter.

But he was gentle and treated her slowly, fingers squeezing into her breasts and lips nibbling at her throat.

He lapped at her soul, ensuring she stayed relaxed against him as she adjusted. The heat was crushing and almost unbearable, but he endured it.

Lucy's hands grasped desperately for his jaw. She tugged him up for a smothering, demanding kiss that was all desperation and hunger.

Her blunt teeth caught his lower lip in a punishing hold that made his eyes almost roll to the back of his head. The fact that she wasn't afraid to bite him made his whole body throb like a lit nerve.

"I love you Natsu," she begged, her lips a lovely shade of red that made him want another taste, "please."

Her heels dug into his ass, jerking his hips forward to rock her forward. Lucy let out a throaty keen that shivered down her whole spine.

A snarl pulled from Natsu's chest, his hands drawing to her hips and lifting her a little. He bent over her, forestry eyes gleaming almost black with the desire pouring from his body. He withdrew from her, watching Lucy's form twist, trying to hang onto him. He swallowed thickly before he bent over and pressed back into her.

The bond echoed her pleasure to him, and without words he knew with blinding clarity just what she wanted.

She didn't want sweet and slow. Not with the lightening in her skin and the relief burning through her long suffering heartbreak. She wanted a thorough lovemaking, one she was going to feel the day after. One she would remember with every step she took.

He would make good on his earlier promise.

He pressed into her, hips rocking in strong bucks. His own desperation and hunger causing his motions to become less smooth than usual. They were colored with only the rawest of his passion.

She rose to meet every motion with an eagerness that drove him wild, and his entire world narrowed down to her and the pleasure passing between them. It twisted higher with each motion, driving them both into a frenzy until he was pounding her mercilessly. There would be no trace of her virginity left when he was done, and there would be no question who she belonged to.

He snarled as he pressed himself closer, the knife sharp edge rushing towards them both until suddenly they were flying over it.

It was nothing like what had happened the last time.

Ecstasy tore through their bond with a force that left him breathless. He could feel her pleasure as vividly as his own and it spurred his own to greater heights until there was nothing left and he collapsed to one side of her gasping for breath.

"Gods..." He panted, his head spinning as he absently fed on the intoxicating energy of their lovemaking, and shivered a little as he gently pulled out of her. He thought briefly about cleaning her up, but his bones had been liquified at some point and all he could do was pull her closer.

He was still hungry. He'd been on short rations for too long for one session to properly satisfy him, and there was a vague burn in his belly that told him he would be ready for another round soon. For the moment however, he was perfectly content to stay right where he was and murmur praise and love to Lucy as she came down from her own high.

"My queen." He purred once he spotted coherency re-enter her eyes, "Gods Lucy... nothing could ever compare."

She smiled happily at him and tangled herself lazily around him, "I think I agree with you." She grinned and kissed him lightly, "That was more than I ever dreamed."

"There's more where that came from." He promised with a smile, "Anytime. Anywhere. For eternity."

Lucy smiled broadly at that, "For eternity." She agreed, and twined her hand with his just as her stomach growled.

She looked down at it and laughed sheepishly, "I think maybe our next order of business should be some food huh?"

He grinned broadly, "You stay there and relax." He kissed her nose, "I'll order some up for us."

She grinned and settled back against the cushions, shifting a bit with a smirk as his eyes lingered over her, "Hurry back."

He didn't need to be told twice. The sole fact that she was in his bed and willing made it so the only thing that could keep him away would be a life or death crisis.

Unable to stop himself, he wandered back to the bed and captured her lips in a loud, smacking kiss that was all wide grins.

He was reluctant to part for her for even a moment, now that they had finally overcome all their obstacles led it was almost impossible.

He resisted the urge to stay plastered to her side though and left his giggling mistress so he could go find his pants.

For once he was about to do a very different kind of hunting.


	44. Chapter 44

CHAPTER 44

Erza laughed as the final pieces to the longest game she played finally fell into place. She was curled up in the arms of her husband, pleased that everything had worked out precisely as she planned.

It was no secret that Erza liked to play matchmaker when it came to her rather stubborn friends. Jellal had been all too willing to participate in her mischief also, using their wedding as an opportunity to force their silly friends into a situation where they had to face one another.

Jellal's hand traced lazy lines over her bare stomach, scarlet hair falling in a silky curtain over an exposed shoulder. He was reading the message she got from Gray, grinning into the back of her neck.

Gray was claiming that Natsu and Lucy had apparently barricaded themselves in their room and were in the process of making up for lost time. He also mentioned something about needing a better pair of headphones.

"I take it that our plan worked out then?" Jellal asked her.

"Indeed, I was getting concerned those two would cause irreparable damage to their bond and friendship at the rate they were going at," Erza turned into his chest, her eyes falling up to him.

"You gave them the honeymoon suite," Jellal chuckled, "very nice accommodations."

"And it was your idea to have them renew their bond at the wedding," Erza stroked her fingers over the tattoo bright and scarlet against his cheek.

"I admit, I hadn't anticipated the bond forming between us either," Jellal murmured, "an unexpected... but not unpleasant experience."

"Well, we _did_ tell them it was for us." Erza pointed out in amusement, "We should hardly be surprised that they were able to manipulate the ritual to do precisely what we asked." She leaned up to steal a kiss, "And I shall thank them for the rest of my life for it."

"Indeed." Jellal chuckled, snuggling her a little closer, "I wonder, would you object to formally adopting Lucy into the family as my sister?"

Erza raised her head a little in surprise, "Truly? You know that's no small thing for us."

He nodded, "I know. But she's done so much for us both." He smiled, "And I can't deny she's been like the sister I always wanted." He brushed his finger against her nose, "We can make the same offer to Gray if you like. He's more than worthy of being an Amazonian Prince."

Erza laughed at the thought, "What a strange and unusual family we're building already. Mother and Grandmother would have had heart attacks at the very idea."

"Your mother was a fine queen." Jellal replied firmly, "As was your grandmother. But we have been pulled into the world at large, and that means breaking some of the old rules."

"True." Erza smiled, "We can ask them at least." She leaned over to press a lingering kiss to him, "Later."

-::-

Lucy let out a sharp gasp of pleasure as she tumbled over the edge into ecstasy again, moaning out Natsu's name as she felt him follow her.

It had been nearly a week since the wedding, and the frenzy that had marked their first time had not faded one bit despite having spent most of that time in bed or around the suite. They simply hadn't been able to stand being apart for more than a few minutes, and no sooner had they properly caught their breath than they were ready for another round.

"At this rate you're going to get tired of feeding on me." She laughed as she shivered from the aftershocks.

"Never gonna happen." Natsu grinned back at her, "You're the most delicious thing I've ever tasted." He leaned forward and kissed her, "No other soul would be nearly good enough."

She smiled and nipped playfully at his lip before pulling away and carefully standing up, "Well hopefully that'll last my insane magic for a little while. We promised Gray we would pick up our training again today."

"I'm telling ya... you're still surging." Natsu chuckled as he stretched and moved to clean them both up, "I remember we read about that in a lot of the journals. Something about sexual awakening amplifying your magic."

Lucy could only shrug at that, "Maybe so." She agreed, "But that doesn't make it less inconvenient when we have other things to do." She smiled as she flung a towel over her shoulder, enjoying the way his eyes traveled over her appreciatively, "Thankfully I have such a _very _eager and accommodating lover."

"Anytime anywhere," Natsu reaffirmed for her, resisting the urge to slide up behind her and wrap his arms around her. He hadn't needed to feed from Lucy for a few days now. He was back to normal, fully satiated and pleased, but he still could enjoy himself.

In fact, this was the first time he had enjoyed himself during sex. Usually it was meant for the sole purpose of feeding alone and perhaps a distraction.

However Natsu was enjoying himself with Lucy. It was fun, exciting and so full of energy that Natsu knew he would never go hungry again. But that wasn't the reason he enjoyed the sex.

He loved making her feel good, cherishing her body and making her feel intimately loved.

Furthermore it was _so _much fun.

Natsu finished cleaning them up and got up to wait his turn while Lucy bathed. If he went in after her than Natsu knew they would never make their training session.

Not a huge loss all things considered, but Lucy was wanting to master her lessons. And Natsu would do anything for her.

Which meant waiting stubbornly waiting for the shower.

Natsu watched her drowsily as she got up and showered. And when she emerged, he stood up immediately to take her place, smirking when she didn't bother to drag her eyes away from him. He felt her lust sizzle like sparks through the bond and he ignored it for the moment otherwise they'd never make it.

He took a quick shower and got dressed in the bathroom to speed things up. When he emerged, Lucy gave him a pout of disappointment over his state of dress and his smirk on her only widened.

Offering her his elbow, Lucy hummed and accepted it, tucking herself against his side as they left their room.

Natsu could feel those golden threads of Lucy's soul burrow deeper and deeper into him. Ever since the ceremony they had emerged, crawling further with each pulse of her magic until they seemed to want to thread with his while being.

It was disorienting and he loved the way it felt now that it wasn't a constant reminder of what he couldn't have. But he still didn't know what it meant and thought he would have to ask Laxus as soon as he had a chance.

They made it to the training fields, spotting Gray and Juvia there and waiting. Natsu grunted and gave Juvia a beady eye, who lifted her chin back at him and to her credit didn't cower behind Gray.

"Natsu, quit being an ass," Gray scowled at his friend.

"What's she doing here?" Natsu asked flatly, breezing right by the accusation. It had been four months since Juvia attempted to kill Lucy and Natsu was still having trouble forgiving it.

"It's okay Natsu, Juvia and I are friends now," Lucy hissed at Natsu and tugged on his elbow, causing some of the heat to melt out of him, "And she's a part of Fairy Tail, so that makes her our family now."

For a moment Natsu said nothing, his eyes narrowed on the nervous looking Juvia before he released a long sigh and nodded, "Alright, Alright. I'm sorry Juvia. It's a knee jerk reaction but it doesn't excuse me from being ass to my guild mates."

"It's okay Natsu," Juvia exclaimed, "I haven't had a chance to apologize to you yet. But I'm truly sorry for how I behaved. I was still so scared and I didn't understand, so I apologize for attacking your mistress."

Natsu's arm tightened around Lucy, his shoulders a little on the stiff side but he still smiled at Juvia.

"Don't do it again and we'll be good!" He replied cheerfully, the implied threat that there wouldn't be a _third_ chance clear in his voice.

"You have my word!" Juvia agreed cheerfully, "So what kind of training are we doing today?"

"Focus training for me." Lucy replied immediately, "My magic is growing and I need to be able to focus it in combat as well as out."

"What did you have in mind?" Gray asked curiously, "Jellal's going to be out of commission for another week for his and Erza's honeymoon."

"I was hoping we could get into team spars?" She asked, "You two against Natsu and I with Happy keeping an eye on things? No spirits this time. Just us four. I want to see how long I can maintain my stardresses and how often I can switch between them."

"You unlocked them all already?" Gray asked in surprise, "When did that happen?"

Lucy grinned a little, "The day after the wedding." She admitted, "Aquarius just showed up and told me that since I'd finally proved myself capable of being more than a whiny crybaby, she would consent to letting me use her power directly."

"That's awesome!" Gray praised and cracked his knuckles with a grin, "Let's get started!"

-::-

"Gajeel! Levy!" Lucy greeted with a cry of delight, and trotted over to them, "I'm glad to see you! How'd things go after the wedding?"

"They went real well." Gajeel smirked, "Lev helped improve my trainin' an' I helped her speed up her writin'."

"It was... not without its bumps." Levy laughed ruefully, "Some of the local fae were offended over his 'attacks' until we explained we were married and training together."

"Speaking of offended..." Gajeel narrowed his eyes, "You and the runt still fighting?"

"No!" Lucy laughed with a blush, "We... worked things out." She shifted a bit, "I guess I really was being a little stupid about my feelings back then..."

"It's always harder to see clearly when you're in the middle of something." Levy soothed, and flashed Lucy a wicked smirk, "So does that mean you two-"

She was cut off as a loud "We're WHAT?!" sounded from the other side of the guild hall.

The three turned to see Natsu gaping at a smirking Laxus in shock.

"You heard me runt." Laxus smirked, obviously enjoying having startled the younger dragon, "Congratulations."

"Um, what are you congratulating him on?" Lucy asked in confusion, a little worried at the level of shock and touch of horror she could feel across their bond, "What's going on?"

"We..." Natsu shifted guiltily, "I'm sorry Luce, I didn't know I swear, but when we did that ritual for Erza and Jellal… we... kind of..." He hesitated, "Wegotmarriedbyaccident!"

Lucy blinked, not having understood Natsu's blurted confession, looking slowly over at Gajeel who was staring at Natsu like he suddenly wanted to twist his head off.

"How in the _hell _did you two even manage that!" Gajeel threw his hands up in the air, looking over at Laxus for explanation as Lucy slowly began to cotton onto the meanings being thrown around her.

"I'm sorry," she spoke slowly, "did you say Natsu and I are married?"

Laxus nodded and Natsu wilted ontop of the table, no doubt preparing his funeral rites.

"It's no surprise really, you got married with a priestess present and within a binding circle," Laxus drawled to them, both Natsu and Lucy shooting one another panicked looks.

"Why didn't you say anything Laxus?" Lucy squeaked, her eyes flicking over at Gajeel to see if he had any answers. For once her godfather for all his experience and knowledge looked like he was at a loss.

"Because it would have only taken if your magical energies were desperately trying to reach one another, or if Natsu were on the verge of a frenzy and his power was responding to the person he loved," Laxus replied, looking wholly unimpressed. Natsu for his part was practically carved out of stone as he gave Lucy the most apologetic look he could muster.

"But it would be dumb for an apocalypse dragon to be on the verge of a frenzy in a crowded venue, right?" Laxus gave Natsu a beady eyed look that was reflected by Gajeel's glower.

"Runt," He rumbled dangerously, and Natsu seemed to shrink down on himself like he was a teenager again, terrified over the mess he made with Lucy. Of how he had formed such a connection with his mistress without her consent or approval.

"I thought I taught you to take better care of yourself," Gajeel growled, "you know better than to go that long without takin' care of yourself!"

Natsu flinched like a chastised hatchling, mumbling apologies under his breath. Gajeel was still the only person who could walk that odd line between father figure and older brother to Natsu and bring the independent dragon down a few notches.

"So what do we do now?" He asked, shooting Lucy an apologetic look, "is it something that can be dissolved until it's ready?"

As soon as he said the words though, he felt a sharp pain through his chest that left him groaning and curling his fingers into his shirt.

"Not unless you want to go insane," Laxus drawled, eyeing them, "It's not just on you Natsu. Lucy's magic had to be equally accepting to form the bond. If you try to break it, it will likely kill Lucy and make you lose your mind. Dragons are very particular about their bonds."

"And I'd sic all my spirits on you before you even got the chance to try." Lucy growled darkly, shooting Natsu a glare that promised pain if he protested.

"You... would?" Natsu asked and Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Of course I would." She huffed and crossed her arms, "I mean, this is a surprise, but jeez Natsu... after all that effort I'm not going to start undoing our bond over something as trivial as we accidentally got married!"

"But... he didn't ask." Gajeel replied and Lucy shrugged.

"Gajeel, we've been practically joined at the hip since I was ten. Except for his adult surges, that hasn't changed and we never intended to change it. The fact that he's my husband as well as my familiar and best friend just means our bond is even deeper than before." She flashed Natsu a smirk, "You still owe me a wedding though buster. You don't get to get out of THAT easily!"

Natsu stared at her in such shock she walked over and sat herself down on his lap, "I'm happy with this." She told him honestly, and her lips twitched into a crooked smile she'd learned from him, "Besides, when did we ever do normal?"

"But I..." He protested and she pressed her forehead against his.

"You've been calling me your queen for weeks." She breathed, "What's the difference between being your queen and your wife?"

He stared at her in amazement, humbled by her easy acceptance, "You... really don't mind?" He asked, "That I didn't ask or anything?"

Lucy's lips twitched wryly and she shook her head, "No. Flowers and expensive dinners and even more expensive rings are all very nice, but the heart and soul are what matters most." She smiled, "Obviously our hearts and souls were smarter than us at that moment."

She looked up at Laxus and Gajeel with a mild glare, "And lay off him about the feeding. That was my fault. I just didn't know it then. And the problem's been fixed."

"Relax blondie," Gajeel ruffled her hair affectionately, even as Natsu made a happy purring sound and dipped his nose in the back of his neck.

"We just want to make sure the runt takes care of himself properly. It's dangerous for a normal demon to go without, even worse for an apocalypse dragon," Gajeel snorted, "they get their name for a reason. Your fault he didn't feed right or not."

"Well considering the worst side effect was that you two got _married_ I can't say it was too bad," Laxus smirked at them.

Natsu stuck his tongue out at Laxus.

"That being said, dragons with a mating bond like yours means a couple of things," Laxus slapped a palm to the table to get their attention. Natsu was already starting to make doe eyes at his wife and it was gross.

"The most important thing is to know this bond stretches over lifetimes," Laxus explained, "When Lucy dies and is reborn, as soon as she comes of age, the bond will call you two together again. I'm not sure how it will work with a mortal, reincarnation is a tricky enough thing with demons."

He gestured to himself as an example.

"When Natsu dies one day, millennia from now, it's likely he'll be reborn as something... similar to me, but mortal. Just as tied to you as he is in this lifetime," Laxus gave them a soft look, "this isn't a contract bond. It's going to connect you two here and now through each life you live. You may not remember your lifetimes, but you'll always be drawn to one another."

"I can live with that," Natsu said happily, his eyes warming as he looked up at Lucy.

He was the last of his kind anyway, and it had always been more trouble for him to be a demon than not.

He had always been afraid of what would happen when Lucy was gone, but the promise that he would one day find her again brought him such vivid hope that he couldn't wipe the smile from his face.

Jose's words had haunted him before, fear of losing Lucy over and over again was horrible. But the idea of a time they were together, not just in this lifetime, but every one after...

His _wife_.

"I'm okay with that too." Lucy grinned happily and leaned over to pull him into a kiss that elicited a bunch of wolf whistles from the rest of the guild.

"You go girl!" Cana crowed eagerly, "Show us what that lucky bastard's getting!"

"Hush Cana!" Kinana scolded from where she was gently bouncing her young son, and smiled, "I think it's sweet. Like when Erik and I bonded."

"Indeed." Makarov chuckled, drawing the attention of the room, "And as much as I would like to show our surprise new couple how happy we are for them, we have work to do first." He flashed the pair a smirk, "We'll just have to make up for it later."

He pulled out a sheaf of papers, "Now, as you know, I've been keeping tabs on everyone for the past three months, monitoring your training and progress. The results are thus... Team A will be Lucy! Natsu! Gray! Erza! Eflman! And Erik! Team B will be Laxus! Jellal! Gajeel! Juvia! Mirajane! And Levy!"

He lowered the papers and looked at them, "You each have six members, but only five of you may compete at a time. You must choose for yourselves who will be your alternate and who will fight. According to the rules, alternates may fight at any time so long as a member of the current team lineup steps aside."

"I'll be the alternate for Team B." Levy volunteered immediately, "I may be able to hold my own better in a fight now, but I'm still a stronger support than combatant.

"Don't underestimate yourself Levy." Makarov cautioned her, "Your elemental abilities are improving leaps and bounds. I dare say you could give a great many a run for their money."

"Probably." Levy agreed, "Nevertheless, I stand by my decision." Her lips twisted into a mischievous smirk that was all fae, "After all, it would serve the other teams right if they were to hear I was the reserve and underestimated me as a result."

That pulled a bark of approving laughter from Freed, "Playing on their blind arrogance." He smirked, "I approve Levy. That is a play worthy of any fae."

"I'll be the alternate for Team A." Erik spoke up into the silence, an amused smirk curling his lips, "I can hear how much my team wants to fight, and much as I'd enjoy doing the same, I'd like watching their fights with Ki and Cubelios just as much."

Makarov nodded, "Now I need to impress on all of you... be careful. I've been hearing unsettling rumors through some friends that there are some displeased with us entering a traditionally light guild only event. I expect us to see a great deal of opposition both on the battlefield and off, so keep your wits about you." He grinned fiercely, "That said... I know we can do this! Let's go take Crocus by storm my children! We will prove once and for all that mixed guilds are the best!"

There was an answering roar of approval as Fairy Tail prepared to enter it's first real battle for the hearts and minds of the people.


	45. Chapter 45

CHAPTER 45

It was strange to go from never having been in a steady relationship to married overnight, but Natsu was certainly fine with the change. He had called ahead to Crocus, getting a suite separate for him and Lucy so they wouldn't have to share with their teammates.

Not that he had a problem with hanging around them, but with as much time as they were trying to make up for, it really was for the best that they remained separate. Gray was the first to thank him.

"I don't need to be in the same room with you and Lucy fumbling around with one another under the covers in the middle of the night," he pulled a disgusted face.

"Prude," Natsu smirked.

"Guess that just means you'll get to share a room with Juvia!" Happy said gleefully, watching Gray's whole head practically catch on fire. After all, Erza was staying with her husband, Gajeel and Levy were together...

Laxus very firmly did not _share_ rooms, and Erik was with Kinana. So that by all accounts left him sharing with Juvia.

"Good luck," Natsu smirked at him.

So now they were in the festive city of Crocus, capital of Fiore's royal family and secret magical community. Natsu was grinning as the festival took to the streets, the non-magical mortals fascinated by the special effects that rained down on them.

Magicians were busy discreetly warding off the arena from the inquisitive gazes of the non-magical folks that were too curious for their own good.

They decided to all cram together in Gajeel's car, Natsu able to handle the ride over thanks to the bracelet he kept locked around his wrist. Levy chattered excitedly over the potential rounds they were bound to have when they got there. Lucy was just as enthusiastic, and Natsu was just happy to listen to his mistress talk about the challenges.

"Natsu," Gajeel's voice came low, almost quiet enough he didn't catch it. Lucy and Levy didn't, too wrapped up in their conversation to pay attention to Gajeel's whispered words.

Natsu looked up and caught Gajeel's ruby eyes in the review mirror.

"This could get nasty at any moment," he warned Natsu, "Don't lose your temper, no matter what happens. The council will use any scrap of evidence against us to bury the guild."

"You expecting a fight?" Natsu looked out the window, rumbling back quietly. He didn't like that Gajeel was worried. When his older brother was concerned, it usually meant that something bad was certainly about to happen.

It was just the four of them in the car this time, just as it used to before. The core of their tiny family before it had been built up.

It was no lie that both he and Lucy looked to Gajeel as the linchpin that kept their family together throughout the years. He had suffered through every tantrum, every surge, the uncertainty of Natsu's disappearances in hell. He had held them both through every bump and scrape, he had bandaged up Natsu over each injury he had to sustain from Acnologia when the dragon caught him...

Gajeel had seen a lot. But he also feared nothing.

The only thing that he feared was for his family. And that worry was in his eyes now.

Physically there was little that could hurt him. He knew this. But there were other ways to harm, and that was through the vulnerable people in his life. So his warning to Natsu wasn't to tell him to be careful.

It was to warn him to keep an eye on Lucy.

"Let's just say I don't think the other guilds are simply going to _let us enter_," Gajeel said grimly.

"Be careful, just don't blow anything up."

"You're no fun," Natsu grumbled, but received the message loud and clear.

Fortunately, he had a plan for that. As he'd inadvertently cheated Lucy out of some proper courting before their marriage, he fully intended to make up for it now. And that included a nice sightseeing date with a dinner for two at the end of it before heading back to the inn together.

That he would be able to keep an eye out for light guilded bastards trying anything was just a bonus.

Still, he would be careful. If it was bothering Gajeel enough to mention it then it was something to take seriously. Trouble had a bad habit of finding them after all, and he didn't want to somehow ruin things for their guild before the games had even begun.

"So when do the games actually start?" Lucy asked curiously, "I haven't had a chance to read over the rules or schedule yet."

"Good thing for you I have." Levy smirked in amusement, "We're already registered so today is for check-in. Tonight we have a very strict curfew of 9pm. Anyone who isn't in their designated hotel or inn by the appointed time will automatically be disqualified. They haven't said why, but if I had to guess, I'd say there's a chance our preliminaries will be tonight so tomorrow only the qualifying teams will officially start the games."

"Harsh." Lucy shivered, "But I guess that makes sense. If every guild can enter up to two teams..."

Levy nodded solemnly, "Yes. They'll _have_ to cut down on the number of teams competing to keep things manageable. The only question will be, how many teams can qualify?"

"These games are starting out cutthroat." Lucy shivered, "We'll have to be on guard from the very beginning."

"We'll steamroll them." Natsu replied confidently, "Just wait."

"We can't underestimate the other guilds." Lucy chided, "We're powerful yes, but even a guild full of nothing but light wizards can have powerful members. Remember Jura?"

Natsu nodded thoughtfully. He certainly remembered. Any trip to Harjeon by Erza and Gray meant meeting their old friends in Lamia Scale. Which had included the terrifyingly powerful Jura. Though he was still confident he, Jellal, or Laxus could take him out.

"We've got more options though." He replied, "They don't understand how we work. And that gives us the edge." He slammed his fist into his palm, "Don't worry Lucy. We'll do what Gramps said and take this whole thing by storm!"

"Just don't get into fights outside the competition," Lucy smirked at him as they pulled into a parking spot in the colorful city. Gajeel was already pulling on a pair of sunglasses to hide his crimson eyes and a thick leather jacket. Natsu kicked open the door with a gleeful cackle while Lucy and Levy left at a more subdued pace.

Levy wrapped Lucy in a tight hug, followed by Gajeel who swept her in his arms and swung her enough her toes left the ground.

"Gajeel!" She laughed as he set her down, "I'm not a kid anymore!"

"Yeah you are. You're _my_ kid," Gajeel grunted and Natsu snorted when he reached out a fist to bump Their knuckles together.

"You both are. Now keep each other safe out there," his smirk split into something warning, full of sharp fangs and danger, "We ain't gonna go easy on ya if we're matched up against one another!"

"Wouldn't dream of it!" Lucy grinned at her godfather and they went their separate ways.

Natsu slung their bags easily over their shoulders, his eyes sweeping around to see if they had attracted any attention. His tattoos were bound to draw eyes, but not many people would figure them to be demonic in nature. Gajeel looked far shadier, walking around with sunglasses and a biker jacket in the middle of a summer day.

Still, no one bothered them as they made their way to their hotel and got checked in. Many of their group was already there and Natsu took a moment to say hello to Happy who was contently wrapped in Juvia's arms.

Natsu lead Lucy to their room, pleased they had managed to get the room he had planned for. It was one overlooking the river and had an open view of the sky. They'd be able to see the fireworks from their room and the shimmers of fairy lights draped over boat canopies over the water.

"You hungry?" He grinned and set their bags down, turning to his wife and drawing her to him with warm hands on her waist.

"I could eat," she purred back, her eyes glittering with promise. Natsu's lips twitched and his eyes went lidded with desire.

"Lucy," he growled warningly, "you know I'm likely to forget our dinner reservation if you look at me like that."

Lucy drew in and pressed her full, perfect lips against his mouth. Her body felt liquidy warm and pliable against his, causing his fingers to twitch with yearning.

She pulled away after a torturous moment, her eyes dark and lips a cherry red. He leaned in for another taste but was stopped by her finger against his lips.

Eyes flickering up to her, his breath caught in his chest.

"Let's get to that reservation, I want to explore the city some," she teased. Natsu growled softly at her mischief.

"I gotcha covered Lucy!" He grinned, though the hungry look didn't leave him, "Reservation's at six, so we got some time to look around for a while first!" He dug out a brochure and held it out to her, "I thought we could do one of these!"

Lucy blinked at his excitement and looked down at the brochure to find he wanted to do a guided open horse carriage tour, "Really?" She breathed, "But don't those just do a tour around the city? We can't stop anywhere."

"Not unless you reserve one for the day!" He beamed, pleased he'd managed to keep this secret enough to surprise her, "Which I did! The guide's gonna take us on a personal tour and stop at each place so we can get out and look around."

He unfolded the brochure to show her a small map of the city, "The tour stops at the palace!" He beamed, "And here's where I got our reservations!"

"No way!" Lucy exclaimed excitedly, "You got us reservations at the Garden Plaza?! Natsu, that place overlooks the palace gardens and is usually booked for months ahead! How did you manage this?"

"Gajeel called in a favor for me." He shrugged, "Crocus is part of that guy Mest's territory. Gajeel said something about how Mest overthrew the old Elder and took over the territory." He smirked, "Mest was only too happy to be able to do Gajeel the favor. Not just for us, but for him and Levy too."

"We should send Mest a nice basket of fruit or something." Lucy smiled, "Even if it's politically driven, that was a really nice thing for him to do."

She set her bag down and quickly rummaged through it for a few things to stuff into her purse, "I hope what we're wearing will pass muster there." She said ruefully, "I wasn't expecting such a nice date, so I didn't pack anything fancy."

Natsu shrugged, "I don't think they'll say anything." He assured her, "You'd look beautiful dressed in a sack."

Natsu didn't think about the dress code seriously, although he never thought about stuff like that. Lucy was absolutely gorgeous and elevated any room she was in automatically. To think that anyone would turn her away because she wasn't wearing heels was absurd.

They walked back out of their room and got ready for the carriage ride so they could enjoy their tour of the colorful city. They did so, stopping every now and then to look at shops and investigate crowds.

Six rolled around quickly, and they made their reservation with ten minutes to spare. They enjoyed their meal, Natsu nearly cleaning them out by the time they were done. They weren't prepared for a dragon's appetite, but he had certainly conquered their dinner menu.

After the heavy meal though, neither were wanting to ride the carriage back to the hotel. Instead they wanted to enjoy the evening light and mingle with the party goers as they headed back to the hotel.

Natsu sported a vender by the side selling colorful wreaths of flowers, taking one and adorning it around his shoulders. He took another that was smaller in diameter to drop tenderly on her golden hair.

"A crown for the queen?" Lucy asked teasingly and Natsu snorted a laugh.

"Flower crowns do it for ya, huh? I'll have to remember that," Natsu smirked, even though Lucy insisted on being called 'your majesty' for the rest of the evening.

He cackled, their hands swinging together as they walked through a rather densely populated area.

At least until he stopped still, his entire face going like stone.

His grip on Lucy's hand tightened, but she looked at him in concern. His nostrils flared, his eyes turning gold and skittering from side to side.

In just a moment, the flicked to something beyond her field of sight and Natsu was dragging her through the sea of people.

There she could make out the sounds of a fight, and Natsu made no effort to slow his pace as he practically carved a path through the crowd to get to the center.

He held onto her hand securely so she was helpless to do anything but follow along. She was certainly curious though.

He broke the circle, Lucy pulling up beside him and fixing her flower crown in confusion.

"Natsu, What—?"

In the center of the crowd were two bored looking men. There was a blond, with sharp features and narrowed eyes that held a wizard up by his collar. He held him easily, his feet dangling through the air.

There was something strikingly familiar about them, especially the blond with his similarities.

The blond man held the wizard through the air like he weighed nothing, white tattoos spiraling through his exposed arms and down his back. His shirt exposed his midriff and his back was turned towards them, showing intricate tattoos branded on his back.

"Were you thinking to ambush my brother and me before the preliminaries?" The man drawled, his fingers tightening warningly. His eyes were ice blue and slitted, Lucy gasping softly as she realized what had drawn Natsu here.

An Apocalypse dragon.

Her eyes skimmed to his companion, the one he had claimed as his brother, and determined he too was just like him.

Two of them.

"That's... impossible," Lucy whispered despite what her eyes would leave her to believe.

"I don't like cheaters," the dragon was growling now, his eyes taking on a dangerous glint.

Natsu was stepping forward before he could stop himself, tightly coiled emotions lashing inside. Fear for what would happen to these dragons if they unleashed their anger on a mortal in public fueling his steps forward.

He laid a hand on the man's shoulder.

"Let him go," Natsu said, somewhat breathless.

"You..." The dark haired one breathed in surprise as the blond turned to glare at whoever had been bold enough to touch him.

"What's it to you?" The blond snapped harshly, his grip on the other wizard tightening.

"How about the fact this is a public plaza and you're starting to attract attention?" Lucy snapped as she stepped forward, "Or have you forgotten the basic tenants of our society?"

"Sting..." The dark haired one hissed, "That symbol..."

"Yeah I see it." Sting growled and shoved the other wizard away harshly, "Didn't know Fairy Tail had an apocalypse dragon in it's ranks." He sneered and batted Natsu's hand off his shoulder, "What're you doing slithering out of your hell hole demon?"

His eyes flicked towards Lucy, "And what are you? His mistress?"

Natsu's eyes narrowed at both the way the brat said mistress, and the way his pupils dilated for a moment, "Not that it's any of your business, but she's my mistress and my wife."

"Kinky." Sting scoffed uncaringly, "Too bad for her she's going to be a widow soon."

Lucy's own eyes narrowed at that, "You certainly sound sure of yourself."

"Heh. Rogue and I are the strongest slayers of our generation." Sting snorted, "Fairy Tail entering the games was tantamount to suicide. You should've stayed in your little corner of the world and been grateful for the scraps the council threw your way."

Natsu growled warningly at that, "You should watch your mouth brat." He snapped, his hands balling into fists, "Or someone will watch it for you."

Rogue stepped forward, looking grim but only too willing to back his partner up, and Natsu flashed him his fangs and a snarl fierce enough to make the slayer take a surprised step back.

"Natsu..." Lucy cautioned as she laid her hand on his arm, "Remember our promise to Gajeel. It's not worth letting them pick a fight with us now. We can prove who's boss in the games."

"It won't be much of a show," Sting smirked back at Lucy, his eyes following Lucy. There was a lingering there in his gaze, one that left the hair in the back of Natsu's neck raised. It wasn't desire. No, in fact Natsu almost would have preferred that.

But the slayers were shoulder to shoulder and looked at Lucy as if she were a particularly fascinating creature despite their disgust over their status in their guild.

_They were hungry..._

Natsu took an angry step forward, pulling from Lucy's hold and getting into Sting's face. It stopped the slayers advance, and Natsu held his gaze, eyes narrowed and dangerous.

"My mistress and I are going to leave now, and you will leave the two of us alone" Natsu told him softly, his voice prickling with a threat. His companion looked unhappy, but to his credit he seemed to stay close to Sting.

The blond however didn't seem to possess the survival skills others did, and thus didn't pick up on the danger literally snarling in his face.

"You two ain't worth the trouble," Sting flashed Natsu a superior smile and his blue eyes were splitting into fine points, "I bet you don't even make it past the preliminaries."

His eyes drew back over to Lucy, his lips parting for a second, pursing together and he pulled away.

"Come on Rogue, lets get out of here!" Sting said loudly, turning on his heel as Natsu growled his displeasure.

"Right," Rogue spoke soft, his crimson eyes following after Lucy even as he took steps towards Sting.

The two slayers disappeared through the crowd and Natsu turned towards Lucy at once, grabbing her hand and pulling her away as fast as he could.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried out as he dragged her fast and quick through the city and back to the hotel they were staying at. Natsu was looking around himself, paranoia and suspicion coloring his face and the way his jaw clenched.

"Natsu what's the matter?" Lucy asked once they were inside their room, grabbing her frantic demon around the arms and smoothing her hands down his cheeks.

Natsu breathed out, his eyes angry and dark. They looked almost black in the dim lighting of their room, Lucy allowing herself to step closer into his embrace to get a better look.

"They were apocalypse dragons," Lucy said softly, "I thought that would make you happy?"

Natsu held her close to him, his face contorting with conflict and his fingers digging into her shoulders.

"Lucy there is something seriously wrong with them," Natsu murmured quietly, "they're starving. I could tell. And it almost feels like they've been on the verge of a frenzy for _ages_."

"But that's impossible. You can't go ages without feeding properly. I think we've established your limit is around three to four months, and that's with power snacks," Lucy argued.

"I know!" Natsu hissed, "I'm barely functional when I'm that hungry. The pain is— the pain is blinding."

Lucy frowned a little in thought, "I wonder... if there were any other apocalypse dragons in hell you would've known about it. There's no way Acnologia wouldn't have found out about it, and they couldn't have gotten out without a contract."

"What's that got to do with their frenzy?" Natsu asked curiously, aware of Lucy's sometimes odd reasoning.

"Possibly everything." She replied grimly, "If you consider that we've never heard anything about what happened to Anna's cache of eggs." She looked up at his widening eyes, "And didn't Igneel say that it could take hundreds of years for the conditions to be right for an egg to hatch? If somehow some or all of the eggs survived... if two of them hatched in this world..."

"You mean...?" Natsu breathed in horror, and Lucy nodded.

"It's possible they hatched here. Without the strength they needed from hell. And probably without any idea what they were. And what would any human do when confronted with blinding pain? Take drugs to stop it."

Natsu felt sick. It made sense. Too much sense. A pair of lost hatchlings, weak, vulnerable, and appearing human could've been taken in and raised as humans. Like Gray's family.

Lucy laid her hand on his arm, "Hey, we'll figure it out." She told him, "We'll find out what happened to those two and find a way to help them. And as soon as the games are over we'll go hunting for Anna's cache. If there _are_ other eggs still around they're my responsibility as Anna's successor."

Natsu felt his breath catch at that, "Lucy... you're talking about us raising kids. Being a family. You sure you're alright with that?"

He knew the chances of them having a child together were vanishingly small. The power difference alone would make it difficult for any child to be conceived. It would be impossible for Lucy's body to keep up with the demands of a developing half dragon at her current strength. Perhaps in a couple centuries, when she was stronger, there would be a better chance of it but until then a hatchling of their own wouldn't even survive conception.

She smiled softly up at him, "I won't lie... I'm not sure I want to be a mother anytime soon. I want a few years just being married to you first. But those eggs are both our legacy. If there's even a chance some of them survived I won't turn my back on them." Her lips twitched upwards, "I'll just have to hope that none of them are ready to hatch when we find them. Though we'll manage even if they are. We have all of Fairy Tail helping us after all."

Natsu rubbed his hands over his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to process this information for what it was. Lucy seemed confident that a clutch of eggs that had been missed from Acnologia's terror was the reason behind these two strange dragons they ran into.

He wasn't sure if he was ready to have hatchlings either. After all he had just gotten married to the woman he had been in love with for years. That by itself had been a surprise. To throw kids on top of it was almost enough to blow him over with a feather.

But...

It meant he wasn't as alone as he thought he was. And if Lucy's theory was true, he was suddenly filled with so much love and gratitude for her that she would even attempt an undertaking like raising dragons.

He wanted a family with Lucy, more than anything he wanted that. But this...? This was something equally as precious to him.

Drawing his hands around her hips, he lifted her up and dragged her into a desperate kiss. His heart was in it, his happiness rippling over their bond. Hers reflected over it, and they sank into one another's embrace.

As the clock drew closer to nine and when the official games would begin, the couple was oblivious as across town there were those who were not having as good a time.

Levy frowned as she swore and held up her map, scowling a little as she tried to figure out her way back to the hotel with Gajeel.

She had wanted to linger at a bookstore and cafe a little longer, but Gajeel had been expected back to plan strategy with Laxus for the games.

Promising she would meet him at the hotel in time, Levy had dove back into a huge book and by the time she resurfaced, the sun had already set.

Groaning a little, Levy walked through the streets and scrolled through the contacts of her phone, texting her worried husband that she was on her way and that she had just gotten distracted.

The only reason why she even unearthed herself from her book was that she had missed a call from him.

She knew if she left it alone too long, Gajeel would come out hunting after her, and she didn't want her vampire to be out too much where he would become a target for hunters.

The thought made her speed up a little, and start looking for a taxi that could get her back sooner. Unfortunately, it seemed she'd somehow wound up in an area devoid of them. That just figured. She scowled at the map again only to perk up when she spotted a music store just ahead.

She slipped inside and darted over to the cashier, "Excuse me, but could you help me with some directions?" She held up her map, "I can't seem to figure out how to get back to Central Boulevard from here."

"Oh yeah those maps are crap." The cashier laughed sympathetically, "No outsider can ever get around at first." She pulled out a pen, "I'm guessing you're in one of the convention hotels over there?"

"Yes!" Levy breathed in relief, "I'm due to meet up with my friends."

The cashier nodded, "Well, you're looking at a little bit of a hike from here if you go on foot." She said, "I'll be honest, it's at least forty-five minutes unless you're a lot better at running than I am." Her lips twitched at Levy's panicked expression, "Relax miss. I can call a cab for ya easy. It's a ten minute drive if there's traffic, and this time of night there shouldn't be much."

"You don't mind?" Levy exclaimed in relief, "Really?"

"S'not a problem." The cashier assured her as she picked up the phone, "Shouldn't take more than five or ten minutes for one to get here. Feel free to browse while you wait."

Levy beamed back at her as she watched the woman place the order for a cab, "I really appreciate it! Thank you again!"

"Don't mention it Lady Levy." The girl smirked as the last customer exited the shop, and flashed her a hint of fang and a wink, "Father said you and Lord Gajeel were in town for the games and asked us to keep an eye out if you needed help." She laughed ruefully, "Gotta admit, I wasn't expecting cab calling to be part of the job."

"Father... Mest?" Levy asked in astonishment, and she got a brighter grin.

"Yeah. He saved me and my sister from a real bad situation." She replied, "He's a good sire."

Incredible. She'd known Mest had gone to war with his own sire over the way the city, and coven, were run. To see the results with her own eyes though was astonishing. There was absolutely no doubt in her mind that this young woman was both happy and devoted. She was far too relaxed and well fed not to be well taken care of.

"He's a good man." She agreed, "I wish there were more like him."

She was distracted as the door jingled and a trio walked in.

She tried not to stiffen at the sight of them. The redhead in particular was giving her a disturbing look that made her want to move back. The other two, a poisonous looking young man, and a creepily short man with an obvious disguise glamour on, were just as bad.

"Something I can help ya with?" The young vampire called with a slight edge to her voice.

"Just seeing the sights." The snakelike one hissed with a smirk and a leer.

"Oh my god!" The redhead exclaimed, "It's one of those fairy brats the master was talking about! I recognize her picture!" She swayed over, "Whatcha doing here little fairy fly?" She taunted, "Trying to do a little spying?"

"Spying isn't nice." The short one tsked, "You should be more careful."

"Shopping," Levy corrected lightly, sliding her hand casually in her pocket to reach for her phone. She slid her finger over the number for Gajeel's speed dial and held it, her stance relaxed despite the tension she could feel.

"Shopping all alone? Like we would believe those lies coming from a guild like yours. Catering to dark creatures that wanna be in the light. What are you even supposed to be, a fairy?" The short man sneered, "Are you their mascot?"

"Hardly," Levy replied coolly, shifting around to draw attention to the fledgling vampire that looked like she was getting ready to leap over the counter.

"I'm simply waiting for a cab, and I'll be out of your hair," Levy wondered if she had any spells prepped for an ambush like this. The timing of this was too odd, which meant they must have been tailing her for some time.

"Oh I doubt you'll be out of my hair any time soon," the woman let out a happy sounding shriek when suddenly Levy's world was jerked upside down by something yanking her ankle.

Levy let out a shout of surprise as she was thrown into a rack of albums, the whole thing tumbling over and her phone flying out of her pocket to skid across the floor.

"Leave her alone!" The vampire shouted and lunged for them, only for a whirlwind of sand and spikes to knock her back.

"No!" Levy shouted as one of the spikes seemed to be buried dangerously close to the vampire's heart. She raced towards her in favor of helping the kind vampire as opposed to her phone.

"Stay still okay?" Levy soothed her, the vampire looking rather frightened by what was happening.

"It's disgusting, you're a fairy," The snakelike man hissed, drawing it his 's's, "a vampire is beneath you..."

"The only thing beneath me is scum like you," Levy snarled back at them. Her eyes flicked over the her lit, cracked phone and she could practically hear Gajeel's panic over it.

"Oh, you think that was scum? We haven't even started yet!"

Levy let out a strangled noise as burning hair snakes along her ankles, leaving scorch marks.

"Come on little fairy. Let's play."

Levy let out a scream as she was dragged out through the back door, leaving the vampire bleeding in the floor.

Her scream cut off abruptly as she was slammed harshly against one of the alley walls, driving the air from her.

"Ah, ah, ah..." The redhead cackled crazily as a strand of hair curled around her mouth, effectively gagging her, "Don't want you attracting attention before we have our fun now do we?"

Levy's eyes widened in horror as the two males pulled out a set of iron bars. No! She renewed her struggle against the hair bonds holding her in place, frantic to get away from the iron they were bringing to bear on her. The stuff wouldn't kill her like it would a full fae, but her allergy to it had never faded. The only exceptions were the magical irons she and Gajeel produced. All others gave her hives if she came into contact with it.

And she was about to get more than just a little contact.

She renewed her struggles, but could do nothing except close her eyes as the first hit struck, and the iron left a burning welt on top of the bruise.

_"Please Gajeel... hurry."_ She thought desperately, screaming through her gag as blow after blow was rained down her. Surely it couldn't last much longer. Surely. It was approaching nine. They would have to leave to run the preliminaries themselves.

"Aw, poor little fairy." The redhead crooned, "She got her wings all plucked!"

"Not quite." The snake hissed with a dark smirk, "This message isn't strong enough."

"But we don't have time for anything else!" The redhead protested, "You heard the master! We have to be back for the preliminaries! And he ordered us not to kill yet!"

"Oh I wasn't thinking of _killing_ anyone." The other replied with a cackle of his own as he invaded Levy's space, grabbing her bleeding chin in his hands, "And there's more than one way to break a spirit don't you think?"

Levy felt a frisson of terror wash over her at the implications, but locked it down as tightly as she could in favor of glaring defiantly at him. She would not break. Not now. Not ever. No matter what this bastard did to her. Behind him, the redhead shifted uncertainly.

"I dunno what you're planning, but you need to cut it out!" She hissed, "We've wasted too much time here as it is! Let's just go! She's not going to make the preliminaries anyway! She's already bleeding out!"

An unfortunate fact. Just breathing was hard through the gag. She could feel blood trickling from a dozen wounds at least, and black spots were starting to dance before her eyes. That didn't stop her from trying her best to get away from the creep touching her though.

She was absolutely stunned when she actually succeeded in lurching sideways.

It was accompanied by a scream of horrified outrage and she looked blearily up as the hair that had been holding her went slack, great strands of it falling with her. She spat out the hair that had been gagging her and gaped as she spotted two furious looking men standing in the alleyway.

"Ramon, take Lady Levy and Jesse." Mest ordered tightly, "I want Lady Levy in the hospital with Tirla attending her fifteen minutes ago, and Jesse home and feeding just as fast. I'll handle this."

"Yes my lord." The other vampire growled as he sheathed his katana and strode over to where Levy was laying, "Easy miss." He soothed her softly as he gently picked her up, "We'll look after you."

Levy didn't have the strength to fight as she was scooped up and carried past the trio, vaguely amazed that Mest's glare alone held them back, and into a cab where Jesse was already curled up with a makeshift bandage pressed to her chest.

From the alley Mest listened as the car was started and took off, his gaze never leaving the three guild wizards, "You three should consider yourselves extremely fortunate that you're currently under the council's protection." He growled at them, "As part of our agreement, I'm not permitted to kill you for the insult and injury you just gave the wife of a man I consider a dear friend."

His eyes narrowed, "Nor am I permitted to interfere with your precious games." He materialized behind them and slammed the snake against the wall, "However, that leniency ends after tonight." He hissed, "And while I may not kill you, I can promise that if you, or any member of your filthy guild, come anywhere near Levy or any other member of Fairy Tail outside those games you will live in a world of perpetual pain and suffering."

He tightened his grip around the throat he was holding, "I promise you, death will be a release to what I will do to you if you so much as glance at one of them wrong. Do I make myself clear?"

The three mages made noises of agreement, too terrified upon being faced down by an elder vampire to do or say anything. They ran off as soon as they were able, and Mest stalked through the music store.

He bent down, collecting Levy's phone and disconnecting the call. Gajeel had called him, absolutely frantic as he was the closest and he wouldn't have been able to make it in time.

As it stood now, Levy would be unable to participate in the games, and Mest felt truly apologetic for her in that regard. She had done nothing to warrant the attack upon her person, and was one of the sweetest people he knew.

From the very beginning Levy was accepting of all creatures , giving those like him a special chance to prove themselves before she presumed them to be evil.

Mest sighed and punched in the number to Gajeel's phone. The man picked it up before the first ring even rang through.

"Is she okay?" Gajeel's voice asked without preamble.

"We got to her in time, but she will be taken to the hospital and tended to by one of my healers," Mest reassured Gajeel, knowing the man was about to go sprinting out after his wife.

"You are needed by your team Gajeel," Mest reminded the other vampire gently, already knowing how he was probably being driven insane by the walls he was trapped by.

"To hell with—!" Gajeel said hotly.

"You have already lost your teams alternate Gajeel," Mest spoke patiently, cutting thevampire off before he could begin his tirade, "Fairy Tail B will be disqualified as a whole if you leave to tend to Levy."

At that moment Gajeel made an inhuman, agonized sound that made Mest's heart twist.

"I will be by her side personally until you can arrive," Mest vowed, "nothing will come for her while I'm there."

At first Mest didn't think Gajeel would go for it. That he suspected the man would still plow right on through in his anger and to hell with the consequences.

"I appreciate that," Gajeel grunted and sighed, long and hard, "Not enough time, the preliminaries are about to start any minute now. Keep her safe Mest or so help me..."

"You have my word." Mest reiterated, "She will be in the very best of care."

Gajeel sighed again, his conflict still plain, "Alright." He finally replied, "Thanks. I'll come over as soon as the preliminaries are over. Text me the info."

There was a world of implied threat of what would happen if he didn't, but Mest paid it no mind. He couldn't blame his friend one bit, and knew he would do the same if he was in Gajeel's position.

"Will do." He replied, "Oh, and Gajeel... do me a favor? If you or your guildmates happen to come across the three brats that did this... throw in a hit for me? They nearly staked one of my fledgling daughters when she tried to defend Levy."

All sound on the other side stopped, and Mest wondered for a moment if Gajeel might have him on speaker.

"I don't suppose you recognized them?" Gajeel asked lowly.

"I've never seen them before in my life." Mest replied, "But they were wearing the Raven Tail symbol. A redheaded girl, a black haired snake bastard, and a short fellow with a glamour and a disturbing smile."

"Noted." Gajeel rumbled softly, "Thanks again. You can bet that if they make it past the preliminaries we'll get a shot at them. And if they don't..."

Mest smirked at the implication, "Right."

Just then the sky above Crocus lit up for anyone with magic blood and a massive sphere appeared, "That's your cue. Good luck. I'll send you the information as soon as I have it."

The line went dead and he tucked his phone away. He glanced around and quickly locked up the place, making sure the blinds were pulled so passerby couldn't see inside, before heading out. By this time Levy should be ensconced in an exclusive private room and being given the best of care while his daughter was receiving the same back at the manor.

It was time to start his vigil.


	46. Chapter 46

CHAPTER 46

Lucy looked up as bright light shone into the window from outside, and gasped as she realized the time.

"Natsu!" She exclaimed as she leapt to her feet and shoved her shoes back on, smoothing her somewhat ruffled hair, "It's time! We have to move!"

"Damnit!" Natsu whined, "It was just starting to get good!"

Lucy flashed him a smirk over her shoulder, "We can finish once we beat the preliminaries." She promised, "I'm interested in seeing where you were going with that."

He grinned back and rolled off the couch to join her out on the balcony only to gape a little in awe at the enormous globe floating above them, and beside it the equally enormous... pumpkin?

Natsu blinked up at it, a little confused over what they were expected to do. Other contenders were standing on their balconies, all No doubt thinking similar things.

The tug of magic that pulled at them however wasn't unexpected, and soon they were being pulled up into the magical sphere, Natsu hurtling towards it while upside down with Lucy coming up behind him.

They landed on a somewhat smooth surface inside the bubble, Natsu grunting when Lucy's landed right on his face. He flailed in surprise and they both went skidding down a sudden slope, Lucy shrieking as Natsu's world remained upside down.

Their sudden descent was stopped right before they flew off the edge by a sword slamming into the edge of the platform and Natsu's head cracking right against the flat blade.

It bent dangerously over the side but effectively stopped them, even as the world shifted onto its opposite side and a wall of ice stopped them from tumbling onto the other side.

"Nice if you guys to show up," Gray came up to them, his hands hooking on the side of the wall he made even as the soles of Natsu's feet were already working on melting the ice.

"Try not to get us disqualified in the first three seconds if you can manage it," He smirked at the couple, who was so effectively disoriented and tangled together that they were having trouble even focusing on Gray.

"I hate you," Natsu groaned, his stomach tender despite the bracelet he wore to keep his nausea at bay. It was going to show it's usefulness today for certain.

"Whine whine whine," Gray grinned and extended a hand to help Lucy up and then Natsu.

"Where are the others?" Lucy asked, but didn't seem to need the answer as Erza appeared flanked by Elfman.

"Clearing the path," Erza looked at them in amusement, "It seems the constantly rotating field is the officiants way of weeding out the masses. So try to keep your balance while we work towards the center."

"Sorry, did you happen to hear the rules or somethin' or did I miss the intro?" Natsu asked grouchily.

Erza smirked at him, and that seemed like it was all the information she was willing to provide at the time.

"She's real scary," Elfman shivered.

"This place is a maze, and it's kind of a battle royale to get to the middle and find the exit," Gray glanced at Erza who was already unearthing a bundle of papers from her armor.

"Erza has gotten to work on our map already," Gray gave his sister a squinted look.

Natsu's eyes gleamed.

"Oh this sounds _fun_!" he growled

"I thought you would see it that way." Erza smirked as she handed the sheaf of papers over to Lucy, "Lucy, you should look after this. You're the one with the most talent at drawing on paper."

"Is there any chance Pixis could help guide us?" Gray asked hopefully, "It would save a lot of time."

"If this place is going to be twisting and turning it's not likely." Lucy replied grimly, "Pixis needs a solid orientation to north to get his bearings. We'd be better off having Natsu or Erik look for some clue with their respective best senses. Or beating up other teams for their maps."

"Heh, don't bother with that last." Erik smirked, "I have my own bearings and can hear where the center is."

"Then we'll trust you to guide us." Erza replied with a triumphant smirk, "Let's hurry. Jellal and I have a wager over which team will qualify first."

"This way then." Erik said as he took off, excitement on his face. He would never admit it aloud, but he was enjoying this. His weird lord, and the even weirder guild they'd found, had grown on him and he was looking forward to rubbing in all the other mortals faces they were a force to be reckoned with.

After all, anyone who could so easily accept four imps with so few rules was worth hanging onto.

He guided them deftly around the various twists and turns, calling warnings when the turns came, and moving them on the fastest path he could find. Their only collisions with other guilds came when they wound up in the way, and those were invariably brief. Whether it was dumb luck or the stronger guilds moving faster was hard for even him to tell, but whatever the reason he was grateful.

It made moving a lot easier when their opponents barely broke their stride.

It turned out to be a little of both as they burst into a clearing that was surprisingly stable in the center of the sphere. They dropped from a tunnel in the side of a wall and tumbled down onto the grass.

From their angle, Lucy could see a door directly ahead of them. But as they worked to untangle themselves, she saw they weren't the only ones to arrive from the opposite sides. On one end, a group of women floated gracefully down, joined hands with one another as if gravity didn't touch them.

They took one look at Fairy Tail's tangle and sprinted off, forcing them to quickly rip apart from one another and get their bearings.

The other team on the other side of the clearing was made of only men, the exact opposite of the guild with women in it and each one howling loud battle cries.

They also sought to ignore Fairy Tail and head straight for the finish line.

As they didn't know how many spots would be reserved, Lucy yanked Natsu up by his arm and dragged him to his feet, "Come on! We've got to hurry!"

The order seemed to snap Natsu out of it while Erza requipped into her speed armor.

Natsu and Lucy exchanged a look, and without words she grabbed a hold of his shoulder and swung up onto his back, locking her legs around his waist. He grinned fiercely, lifting his fists up and throwing a jet of flames down on either side of him.

It ejected them both forward and Lucy snagged the whip at her side, deciding to hold off on using a star dress in case it tripped up one of her teammates. Specifically Gray and Elfman, who were skating along an ice path he had created.

Or rather Gray was dragging Elfman along behind him.

Erik shimmered in the shadows, inching closer between them and the exit, scowling when it seemed his progress was slowed by a weight of pressure on him. A gift from the team with the gravity users no doubt.

The women slipped through first, leaving Fairy Tail and the other guild neck to neck and racing towards the finish line.

"Natsu!" Lucy called out, her hands splaying across his shoulders and her feet planting against the small of his back.

"I need a boost!" She shouted, and Natsu got the distinct feeling his spine wasn't going to be happy with him in the next couple of seconds. Still, he got the idea and he grinned fiercely.

"Ready?" He purred, and his bond with Lucy throbbed in steady acknowledgement.

He dropped down on a knee and release a circling burst of fire, one that launched Lucy several feet in the air and ahead of the other guild.

All grins, she sailed ahead neatly through the door, securing Fairy Tail's entrance into the games and scaring the ever living hell out of their competitors.

Natsu went sprinting through the door moments later and found Lucy tumbled into a wall of boxes, not looking particularly graceful but in one piece and grinning wide.

Natsu panted a bit out of breath as Erik got to her first and helped her up with an amused hand. The imp almost looked like he was in the middle of crying with how hard he was trying to reign in his laughter.

"You should ha-have heard their thoughts as you went over their heads," Erik almost sobbed, "I thought their leader was going to wet himself!"

"Yeah I accidentally kicked the back of his head when I got over him," Lucy grinned and rubbed her rear, giving Natsu an apologetic look as he snorted and jogged up.

It only made Erik laugh harder.

"Well that was certainly a more exciting entrance than I expected!" The pumpkin headed mascot chuckled happily, "But you have certainly earned your spot! Congratulations Fairy Tail Team A! You have officially come in seventh place in the preliminaries!"

He looked over at the crestfallen team Lucy had beat out, "And Quatro Cerberus has arrived for final place! Well done! You all qualify to fight in the Grand Magic Games!"

"Wild!" A half armored man with a manic grin and a bottle of sake in one hand cackled as he crossed the threshold to make it official, "And those were some pretty wild moves yourselves!" He tipped a nod at Natsu and Lucy, "I like your spirit!"

"Uh, thanks?" Lucy replied uncertainly, "Sorry, I didn't catch your name Mr...?"

The man burst into loud laughter, "Mister nothing!" He exclaimed, "Name's Bacchus!" He leaned forward a little, "So you're the Fairy Tail crew huh? I've heard some pretty wild things about your guild! Can't wait to see what kind of moves you pull in the arena if you're this wild in the preliminaries!"

"Uh, you know they're that gray guild right?" One of his teammates asked and Baachus snorted.

"Who the hell cares what color they are?" He demanded, "All that matters is how wild they are right?!"

Erik lost his battle against laughter again as the group howled in agreement.

"See ya 'round blondie." Bacchus waved as he led his team out, "I'm looking forward to the games now."

Lucy shook her head in bemusement as she watched him go and Erza helped the still snickering Erik back to his feet, "Well that was certainly interesting." She smiled, "We should head back and tell the others how we did."

"Right!" Lucy grinned fiercely, "I want to know how Gajeel and the others did too!"

She slipped her arm around Natsu's waist as the team ambled out.

They never noticed Mato watching them with vivid curiosity and speculation.

—::—

Natsu's heavy arm landed around Lucy's shoulders, his nose dipped happily into her crown as they walked into the tavern they had opted to meet up with the others in. He swung open the door with a grin, pleased to share their good news with the guild.

But stopped when he felt the distinct shift in mood and the unusually somber air thick around them. Next to him, Erik's eyes went wide and he went as stiff as a board of wood.

Natsu's eyes flicked to him, and back to Team B, who by all means should have been celebrating at the top of their lungs. Natsu had seen what place they had scored at, and it was more than enough to instill bragging rights that they would never hear the end of.

Gajeel was suspiciously absent, and that sent a spike of fear in Natsu's heart. One he felt ripple back at him with Lucy, who stepped away from him and approached Jellal.

Her celestial brother had his head dipped over a drink, a dull and angry look on his normally peaceful face which reminded Lucy of the time he had walked down a much darker road.

A little frightened, she set a hand on his shoulder and the shadow on his face cleared, relief touching his eyes when he saw both her and Erza in one piece.

There was a certain weight that seemed to sag from the rest of the guild at their safe arrival, and Gray stepped forward in alarm.

"What's going on?" He demanded, not used to seeing his family so subdued, so quiet and morose. They should be _celebrating_ not acting as if someone had—

Cold sank into his stomach and his eyes went to Juvia.

"What happened?" He asked, anger boiling over as he was quick to figure out that something had happened to one of them. Icy eyes were scanning the crowd, taking inventory of everyone around and trying to find who was missing.

Natsu, who was a little slower on the uptake, gave Gray a concerned look, eyes rounding out as Happy let out a mournful sound and jumped into his arms.

"It's Levy," Happy spoke in a trembling voice, and Natsu felt a painful spike of cold terror stab at him from Lucy. Her grip on Jellal's arm went visibly tighter.

Shock was firmly in Natsu's system now, and he waited with far more patience than he thought possible.

"Levy was attacked when she was heading back to the hotel, a guild called Raven Tail went after her," Juvia looked afraid, her arms wrapping around herself, "she was saved by Mest and the vampires here, but her injuries were—"

She cut herself off and Makarov stepped forward on the table, patting her elbow to comfort her.

"They used iron, so she's being treated for extensive injuries," Makarov said quiet, his voice low but the fury in his eyes spoke volumes of someone who wanted revenge.

"Gajeel is with her now, but we will just have to wait until the healers tend to her to see if she is out of the woods yet," Makarov continued, "I've sent Porlyusica to tend her."

"Where-?" Lucy choked off and immediately drew herself to Natsu, whose brain was still in shock and hadn't quite warmed up to the words he was being told.

"Where is she?" She asked Makarov, the man giving her a sympathetic look.

She felt like she was suddenly a child again and pressed herself close enough to Natsu that she could barely feel his comforting arm around her shoulder. The confused, uncomprehending buzzing she felt in his mind was precisely how she felt, and she knew soon his explosive anger would boil over when it sank in what happened.

But for now all she could remember was the time when they were kids, having just learned to accept Levy into their homes. They had seen how happy she made Gajeel, their one thread of stability— and just how shattered he had become in the short, terrifying hours they had believed she was dead.

And now it was the same thing. Years later it was the same thing, the same prejudices and horrors. The same, cold gripping fear she felt when she came across someone who was different than her and may not understand she wasn't a threat to them.

She could hardly hear Makarov giving Natsu the directions to the hospital, and barely registered her husbands' strong, steady hands steering her in the right direction.

She felt the warmth of the tavern fade away into the cool, evening night as Natsu took her hand and walked her down the street.

She didn't speak until the hospital came into view, snapping her out of her daze, and she tried to swallow the sudden lump in her throat back. Even after all this time, hospitals brought back vivid memories of her mother. Of sterile halls and white and doctors that said stupid things and were useless.

Her grip on Natsu's hand tightened as he guided them in. She could tell he was reigning himself in for now. For her. For their ability to get to Levy. And she appreciated it.

"Levy McGarden's room." He growled shortly at the nurse as soon as they made it to the desk.

"May I have your name sir?" The nurse asked professionally, any nerves she had not showing on her face.

"Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel." Lucy managed to say before her husband started snarling.

The woman checked what was obviously an approved visitor list and nodded, "I'll buzz the room for you." She replied, "Miss McGarden is under heavy security until her attackers are found." She lifted the phone and dialed the room.

Lucy waited for what felt like an eternity as there was a pause, "Ma'am, Miss Heartfilia and Mr. Dragneel are asking to see the patient and require an escort up." She paused again and nodded before hanging up and offering them a smile, "Someone's on their way down. If you'd like to take a seat there they'll be here momentarily."

Lucy nodded and headed over to the seats, trying not to let her growing horror and memories show. She blinked a little as she felt Natsu wrap around her and looked up at him to see his concern for her bright in his eyes over his silently simmering anger.

"You okay?" He asked softly and she shook her head miserably.

"Hospitals remind me of mom." She whispered, "When she..."

Natsu's grip tightened and he half pulled her into his lap as he shoved his anger down and focused on sending his love to her, "She's gonna be fine." He assured her, "Levy's tough. Even with iron."

Lucy sniffed a little and nodded, but couldn't bring herself to speak until the elevator chimed and Gajeel stepped off, looking a mix between murderous and like death warmed over.

"Gajeel!" She exclaimed, and pulled herself away from Natsu to rush over and embrace her godfather, "I'm sorry! We didn't know! We didn't find out until we got back..."

"S'all right." Gajeel growled lowly as he returned the hug, "Happened real close to the deadline. There wasn't time to tell everyone before."

"How's she doing?" Natsu growled lowly as he joined them, his anger surging to barely restrained violence.

"Still sleepin'." Gajeel sighed, "Docs say she won't be out of the woods until she wakes up, but they're real hopeful it'll happen sooner 'stead of later." He nudged them towards the elevator, but before they could go up Gray and a small girl with pink hair rushed in.

"Gajeel!" Gray called, "Wait!"

Gajeel paused and let them catch up, "You can't all come see Levy. Docs don't want too many crowdin' her." He said regretfully.

"That's not why I'm here." Gray panted, "I mean it is, but not the only reason." He glanced to make sure they were out of immediate earshot and gestured to the girl with him, "Guys, this is Chelia. She's from my old guild Lamia Scale."

"Gray asked for my help." The girl jumped in, "And I can't stand that anyone would do something like this to a wizard! Especially one with so much love! Please let me help!"

"Chelia's a sky godslayer." Gray murmured, "Kinda like Grandine. I thought maybe she could help heal Levy."

"Yes!" Natsu said immediately, bursting out before even Gajeel could jump on it. He turned towards his big brother, skimming on his heels and eyes wide with hope, "right? Yes right?"

Gajeel looked at Natsu, and then at Gray who was vouching for her.

"You with Lamia Scale?" He grunted and the girl stepped forward, "Forgive me if I'm a bit skeptical, we haven't had the best luck with the competing guilds."

"On my life Gajeel," Gray promised the vampire, his eyes blazing, "Lamia Scale and their members would never hurt Fairy Tail. They've always stuck solid with me, even that bastard Lyon."

Natsu stepped out of the way, giving Chelia the room to take his place and giving Lucy the chance to visit Levy as well.

Gajeel's eyes flashed to Natsu, and then back to Lucy.

"Alright then," Gajeel allowed, his expression hardening, "but if I get the impression you're hurtin' Levy in any way, me and Blondie here are gonna take you out. Rules be damned."

"You must really love her," Chelia gave him a warm smile and slid into place next to him, "I understand with how many times you've no doubt been hurt, actions will fortify the trust. I'll do my best to be deserving of what little you've allowed me to help."

She smiled at Gray, "I'll do my best for her!"

The doors closed, leaving Natsu and Gray standing alone in the lobby and in anxious silence.

"You think she can do the trick?" Natsu asked.

Gray nodded and crossed his arms, still catching his breath.

"She's more talented at self-healing during battle than extending it to others, but she's damn good at it either way," Gray scrubbed a hand over his forearm where his demonic tattoo was hidden by a long sleeve.

Natsu's eyes flashed down to the one he had matching on his own forearm, the gift from Igneel.

"Lamia Scale reacted okay to that then?" Natsu asked, gesturing to Gray's forearm.

He saw Gray's fingers tighten around it, and the slayer turned his attention up to Natsu. It was a distraction tactic to what was going on upstairs, but he took it nonetheless.

"You're talkin' about how using my magic turns me more and more into a demon?" Gray asked low, his voice dipping down.

Natsu grunted in agreement, and Gray laughed bitterly.

"Can't say Lyon was too happy, but he was always a smarmy know-it-all and figured that was what was going to happen eventually," Gray admitted, his arms tightening around himself.

His eyes cast down to his feet and then flashed up at Natsu, looking shockingly vulnerable for a moment.

"I never gave a lot of thought to it. What kind of demon I'd become, how that would affect myself," Gray frowned, "I've used this magic so heavily, more so than anyone in my family ever dreamed to use it in our little snow village."

"I never thought how deep it would change me," Gray confessed.

"You grew up hating demons, knowing what they did to you and your family. Now you're turning into one," Natsu said quietly, "must be scary."

"That's the creepy part..." Gray muttered, "It really isn't." He rubbed his face, "I don't know how to explain it. This whole... transition... it feels natural. Like it's a part of me that's been missing my whole life and now I'm getting it back."

He looked over at his friend, "I'll tell you what does scare me though. The idea of losing control. I know next to nothing about my ancestor or the type of demon he came from. So I don't know what kind of things to expect. Or how far this'll go."

Natsu nodded, "I can understand that." He flashed Gray an encouraging grin, "But y'know, Lucy's family's compiled a lot of stuff on most of the major demon groups. I bet she's got something in that library of hers."

"That would certainly help." Gray drawled appreciatively, "Thanks." He paused for a moment, "I gotta ask... how do you handle it? All these instincts pulling at you all the time?"

Natsu raised an eyebrow at him, "Your instincts trying to tell ya something?"

Gray shook his head, "I'll be damned if I know." He grumbled, "I keep getting feelings in my gut, but I don't know what they mean. It's not my danger sense exactly, but something has me on edge."

Natsu cocked his head slightly, "How long's that been going on?" He asked curiously, "Because I've been on edge since we got here."

"This is longer than that." Gray frowned, "Since just before Juvia joined the guild. Like something in the air is different, but I don't know what."

Natsu's eyebrows rose to his hairline. Well, that was certainly interesting. He wondered if maybe Gray's people were sensitive in some way. It would explain a lot.

"I haven't felt that." He admitted, "But that doesn't mean much. You might have a sense I don't developing." He nudged him a little, "As for handling it... I'm not really sure what to tell ya except to take it slow." He met his friend's eyes firmly, "There is nothing, nothing, about a demon that isn't valuable. Every sense, every ability, every instinct is designed to help us survive."

He leaned back a little, "Even our appetites are geared for it. We're all of us energy feeders. The type of energy might vary, but we all feed on it. Because even if you can't get anything else, you can almost always find energy."

"Is that why you have so many appetites?" Gray asked, and Natsu nodded.

"We gotta. As much energy as we need, variety was the only way to guarantee something was always available. Most of the really powerful demon tribes are like that. Their appetites are diverse, or generic, enough they can always find something to eat."

"Huh." Gray mused, "I wonder what I'll eat. I haven't had any weird cravings."

Natsu shrugged, "Who knows. We'll just have to keep our eyes peeled." His lips twitched into a smirk, "And you know I can sit on ya if you start to frenzy."

Gray snorted, but the image actually made him feel a bit better. It was nice knowing Natsu would have his back so he didn't to something stupid if it came down to it.

Natsu and Gray moved over to some hard plastic chairs while they talked more about his potential feedings and sources of energy. It was a good distraction for them both as they waited for news about Levy, the worry never far from the back of their minds.


	47. Chapter 47

CHAPTER 47

Levy awoke with little fanfare, but a very concerned set of ruby eyes hovering just over her. A slow smile worked over her face, and even that sent a shiver of soreness straight through her jaw.

"Gajeel," She mumbled, her throat sore and scratchy, but not so bad it indicated she was unconscious for days. Just a couple of hours.

"Hey there handsome," she teased him lightly, even as sharp joy seemed to be taking over his features.

"Lev," he breathed out, hands smoothing down against her hair, but moving so gently it was as if her were afraid she would break. Being handled like she was spun glass was an odd feeling, but she accepted it.

"Gajeel," she breathed out, her fingertips stroking light against his jaw, all sorts of devices beeping at her for moving more than they were designated to allow her.

"Don't you go scarin' me like that," Gajeel said tightly, "If Mest hadn't been around, gods you would've—"

"Gajeel, it was Raven Tail," She croaked out, sitting up with some alarm, "they hate us. I don't know why, but they thought I was a spy..."

At her alarm, Gajeel gently pushed her back and frowned.

"I know, and Makarov has already brought up his grievances to the council, but they're glossing over the whole thing. They're making it seem like it was the vampire who had attacked you," Gajeel growled.

"What? But it wasn't! She was trying to help me! She did nothing wrong—" Levy wiggles up into a sitting position, "I'll testify right here and now! I won't have them smear her name!"

"Easy Levy," Lucy came up next to her and set her hands on her shoulders, keeping her friend from moving too much, "we just have to prove they're a bunch of snakes in the events. We're going to fight them without mercy for what they did to you!"

"You made it through the preliminaries?" Levy asked, momentarily diverted by their prospect of facing Raven Tail in the games.

"You bet we did!" Lucy exclaimed with a fierce smile, "Both teams! I betcha there's not another guild that can say that!"

"That's fantastic!" Levy smiled, "How'd you do?"

"Our team got seventh place." Lucy replied, "We got tangled up with two other teams when we made it to the center." She looked curiously up at Gajeel who snorted and crossed his arms.

"Team B made second." He smirked, "We weren't in the mood to play around."

"I apologize for interrupting." The attending doctor interrupted gently, "But even with the assistance young Chelia gave your friend gave tonight, my patient is in need of rest." She looked at Gajeel, "Arrangements are being made for you to remain here if you wish Lord Gajeel, but it will be at least another day before Doctor Porlyusica and I are comfortable with allowing anyone else to visit for long."

"I would like to come back after the games tomorrow and help some more if that's alright." Chelia spoke up, "I don't want Miss Levy to miss out on any more of the games than she already has."

Gajeel flashed her a half grin, "Sure runt." He grunted, "We'd appreciate that."

"Is it alright if two more take a minute to say hello at least?" Lucy asked, "Natsu and Gray have been waiting to see her."

"That should be fine." Tirla nodded, "But after that I have to insist she rest up." She set Levy's chart down, "I'll go arrange a proper meal for you now that you're awake." She smiled, "All visitors but Lord Gajeel will have to leave when I return."

Levy nodded, quietly grateful as now that the urgency was passing she could feel her exhaustion starting to catch up to her. She watched as the doctor left and Lucy squeezed her hand comfortingly before going to poke her head outside and let the guys know Levy was awake. In seconds both Natsu and Gray shoved their way in only to freeze the moment they saw her hooked up to so many terrifying devices.

"It's alright." She smiled at them, amused by their reactions, "At the moment I think it looks worse than it is."

Gray slowly unfroze and glanced at Chelia.

"I was able to stop the internal bleeding." The girl reported proudly, "That was the biggest worry besides her being unconscious. The rest will just take time. But I've promised to come back tomorrow after the games and help it along!" She grinned, "I'm not sure I'd ever want to be a doctor or anything, but I like being able to use my magic to help heal like this."

"Thanks Chelia." Gray breathed, "Really. Give me a second and I'll escort you back to Lamia Scale."

"Oh there's no need for that!" Chelia chirped, "Jura's probably waiting downstairs by now. He can take me back just fine. You stay here with your loved ones!" She waved cheerfully at the rest and slipped out the door.

"She's a nice girl," Levy said once the door shut. Natsu approached her side cautiously, and Lucy drew next to her husband when Levy opened up her arms.

"Come on, now that the doctors aren't around, don't be stingy with the hugs!" Levy poured and pulled them closer.

Natsu himself moved very slowly, his eyes locked on the monitors nearby as she tugged a small hand around his neck. He went without his usual bull-in-a-China-shop approach, every motion carefully controlled as if Levy would snap into pieces.

Lucy smiled into Levy's other side when they finally withdrew.

"We'll get 'em Levy," Natsu promised and curled his hand in with Lucy. She felt his strength and support through their bond and reflected it back to him. Their desire to protect their family both one in the same.

"I know you will," Levy grinned at them and flopped back in her bed. Natsu and Lucy moved aside so Gray could check on her.

"Thanks for bringing Chelia, she was a huge help," Levy gave him a tired smile, "Just be careful out there Gray. They don't like Fairy Tail for what we are, but you especially will need to be on your toes."

Gray tilted his head towards Levy, and Gajeel approached to smooth her bangs from her face.

"You're turnin' from a human to a demon," Gajeel clarified, "If the light guild are gonna have issues with someone, it'll be the light fae who sided herself with a vampire, and a human slayer who is 'selling' his soul for demonic power."

"But I'm not!" Gray hissed, his eyes widening a little in annoyance.

"I can promise you," Levy rapped a small finger on his forehead, "It won't matter what you say, so try and keep your head down."

"I promise Levy," Gray gave her a smile and stepped away, "but don't worry about me. Just get better, I don't wanna have to come back here and find you haven't been resting because you've been concerned."

Levy grinned back at him and nodded.

"Promise," she spoke in return and snuggled back into her pillows.

They were interrupted from continuing by the soft approach of her doctor announcing it was time for them to depart.

Lucy and Natsu gave Gajeel tight hugs before they left, the three of them heading back to their respective places.

Lucy shivered when they walked through the cool night, pressing more firm against Natsu's side. He was staring up at the stars, his thoughts a disjointed buzz that circulated in her head.

"What're you thinking about?" She asked him, her own thoughts still mulling over the scent of antiseptic and white hospital gowns. How small Levy looked in her bed and how wrong it had been.

Natsu blinked and looked down at Lucy, his arm squeezing around her shoulders and then back up at the sky.

"Things," He said evasively, and Lucy grinned, poking at his side to get him to spill his beans. A smile crooked at his lips and he breathed out.

"Lots of stuff, like what would have happened if you were a light mage and summoned me by accident," Natsu glanced at her, "How would our relationship have affected you?"

"Honestly I don't think it would have changed much about how we're treated now," Lucy confesses, and Natsu nodded.

"And ain't that a kick in the teeth?" Natsu drawled. His thumb rolled against her shoulder in a soothing circle, "makes me wonder how much more change are we gonna have to go through before we don't have to worry about guildmates getting clubbed in the streets?"

"Change sometimes takes generations to work," Lucy smiled at him and set her hand along one of his tattooed arms.

"It's up to us to make sure the foundation sticks," Lucy smile morphed into a smirk, "and make them sorry for ever messing with Fairy Tail."

Natsu blinked at her in surprise, and a dark glint of hellfire simmered in his eyes, a sharp, fangy smile stretching his cheeks.

"You're a damn fine inspiration," he purred to her, and Lucy laughed when he dipped his nose into her neck and nipped at her skin.

"We'll send a message loud and clear then," he purred and curled his arms around her, "we can coexist. Just look at Erza, she only wants to kill me half of the time now."

"Yes, She's come a long way from _all_ of the time!" Lucy teased.

"Hey!" Natsu pouted when Lucy ducked out from under his arm and farted off with a laugh.

Natsu grinned and chased after her, the thoughts of the hospital and their uphill fight in the coming days fading with the street lights.

—::—

The next day dawned with Fairy Tail up bright and early looking grim and determined.

The news that Levy had pulled through the worst and was awake again thanks to Lamia Scale had relieved the entire guild and prompted several rounds of loud toasting the night before. But with the morning dawning on the start of the games they'd sobered back up over breakfast. Talk had turned from relief to determination that Raven Tail would pay for what they'd done. And any guild that backed them would regret ever contemplating going against them.

"Alright my children, it's time." Makarov announced, and scanned the room with a steady eye, "I know you all want revenge for what happened to Levy, but remember the council is watching for any excuse to disband us or declare us dark. See to it you don't give them one."

There were a few mutinous mutters and his expression sharpened, "I mean it." He growled, "We're in a bad position and we have to play by corrupt rules. So travel in pairs or more always, and if you do find yourself in a confrontation do your best to keep it from being our word against theirs. Got it?"

There were reluctant nods all the way around and he allowed some of his anger to show, "That being said... I expect each and every one of you to demonstrate, thoroughly, just why attacking our guild is a bad idea."

"I can help a little bit there." Bickslow spoke up with a wicked smirk and pulled out a bag, "I'm not a bad hand at making warning charms and since I'm not on a team I had some free time. So I made up enough for everyone." He opened them up and started passing out the colorfully braided bracelets, "The spell's in the weave itself. It'll make the stone glow orange if someone's in mortal danger, and if anyone grabs it it'll glow gold and alert everyone else there's a problem and the general location."

He grimaced a little, "Only rub is they're not exact. So if you're someplace weird it won't help."

"Not a problem." Erik hissed, "I can hear for hundreds of miles if I want to. I can track anyone down."

"To say nothing of a dragon's sense of smell." Laxus grunted as he wrapped one around his wrist, "Thanks man. The alert alone's a big help."

Lucy had to sit on Natsu long enough to tie the charm on his wrist over his motion sickness bracelet, humming a little as she considered the difficulty Natsu would face in keeping his magic from burning the thing into ashes.

Her husband was fidgety though and barely tolerated getting it on. His mischievous smile was warm against the back of her neck, and she could feel him practically vibrating for a fight.

She wordlessly held up her own wrist and the enchanted braid so he would help her with it, and Natsu huffed warm breath against her ear as he turned his focus on the task she gave him.

She felt warmth slide down her spine, thrilling her with his easy presence and the heady feeling of his eagerness in her mind. Her magic sparked against his skin and she was delighted to feel his fingers stumble on the clasp. A wicked smirk tugged at her lips and she feigned for innocence when he shot her a dirty look for her playing.

He could suffer a little teasing now. It would make it all the more worthwhile when they came back victorious.

Once her bracelet was secured, she hopped off Natsu's lap and set her finger under the point of his jaw, seeing his throat swallow hard and his shoulders sway towards her.

He was much calmer now with his single minded focus, and Lucy couldn't believe there was a time she had ever believed his attention would waiver. Natsu had always been focused on her even at the height of his teasing, and would remain so.

"Come on firestarter, let's go pluck some ravens," Lucy teased as she made her way to the door with the rest of their team.

Natsu was slow to follow, but walked after like he was in a daze.

"Damn Lucy, you maybe want to wait until after the games before you make him burn up the last two brain cells he's got left?" Gray smirked when they walked out so they could head to their designated area.

"What did you say?" Natsu whipped around on Gray, the spell broken at the first sign of the insult.

"Ah there he's back, all hot air and bad attitude," Elfman laughed and thumped Natsu on the back, propelling him forward just as they approached their tunnel.

Natsu squawked and pinwheeled his arms as he hopped for balance.

He ended up slamming face first into the back of a tall bald man who turned and caught him by his scarf before his face met the ground.

"Ah, Fairy Tail has arrived. Greetings," the man announced calmly, setting the perplexed Natsu back down onto his feet.

"And in their usual loud, obnoxious fashion," a cool voice greeted from beside the tall man, and he stepped around his companion to greet them, "Gray."

"Lyon, Jura," Gray smirked, seeing the humor in the white haired man's eyes despite his snobbish words, "good to see you still haven't removed that icicle from your ass, I don't know what you'd do without it."

"Cute," Lyon sniffed and turned his attention to the rest of the team, "I believe your team has already been introduced to Chelia, don't believe that just because we offered you aid outside of competition means we'll be going easy on you."

Chelia hopped up beside Lyon, giving the white haired man a lovestruck look he didn't seem to notice.

"Yeah," she sighed happily but turned towards the group and gave them a firm smile, "we won't go down without a fight! So be prepared for a tough one."

"We're counting on it," Erza chuckled and gave the girl a fond look despite her enthusiasm, "we do appreciate the aid Lamia Scale provided us though, our guildmates mean a lot to us. They're our family."

"As they should," Jura gave them looks of approval, "I only grieve that it was even necessary in the first place."

"Yes, its a disgusting act of cowardice to attack another team in the dark with no provocation," Lyon growled, the man's icy temper very similar to Gray's in the way he seemed willing to speak his mind, "such small minded ways will be crushed. They won't see any sympathy from Lamia Scale."

Gray and Erza shared a grin as they stepped forward to hug their old guildmates after the introductions were done.

"Meeeeein! Now what is this?"

A chill ran up Natsu's spine as a familiar voice from their childhood called out in the dark.

He whipped around, Lucy sharing a twin look of horror as a group of men came up to them in the tunnel. They each seemed to sparkle, either through copious amounts of body glitter or through the forces of their smiles alone.

"Yes! Blue Pegasus heard all about the attack on poor miss Levy meeeein!" The smallest man moaned, Lucy darting behind Natsu even as her demon cowered back.

"Ah Miss Lucy, your fabulous parfume! I can smell it from here, do come out and say hello!" The man looked around Natsu. Lucy poked her head out with reluctance.

"Hey Ichiya," She grimaced.

"Great, you brought the trimens," Natsu grumbled, looking none-too-happy about the highly attractive and supermodel men who began to flock around his wife, Erza and Chelia.

Erza let out a shriek as Ichiya turned his full attention on her and began to rain affection on her. The amazon's instinctive reaction being to punt the man back into his flirting guild members.

"Man he's lucky Jellal isn't here," Erik smirked.

"All humor aside, we did hear about Miss Levy too," Hibiki spoke up from where he was putting Ichiya back onto his feet with Ren, "Masters Makarov and Bob spoke about it last night and asked us to keep an eye out for any foul play."

He gave Lucy a smile, having of course known her rather well from their brief interactions when she went to their guild in the past, "I probably shouldn't go into a lot of detail with you since you're our competitors, but since it's your first time in the games I figure you guys don't know what you'll be up against."

Hibiki looked up where Jura was watching them with interest, Lamia Scale also listening as they too wanted to know what Fairy Tail was going to have to look out for.

"From what I've determined, the guilds you will need to look out for in particular will be Sabertooth and Raven Tail," Hibiki broke down for the guild, "Sabertooth's master believes in power above all else, but won't stand for impure blood, weakness, or any taint to his guild."

"Demon hating, got it," Lucy translates.

"The guy sounds like a peach," Elfman grumbled.

"All the better to pound his guild's face into the dirt!" Natsu punched a fist into his open palm.

"That's the spirit," Hibiki praised and then moved onto his assessment of Raven Tail, "Not much is known about this guild, although it seemed to be formed shortly after Fairy Tail. They are very traditional in their beliefs, thinking that anything light is right, and dark is wrong."

"And those that mingle in between are traitors," Erik snarled.

"Something like that," Hibiki sighed.

"What about the last two guilds?" Gray asked.

"Quatro Cerberus are varied in their opinion, but mostly believe if you show them a good time you're on the side of right no matter your alignment," Hibiki answered.

"That would certainly explain their 'Wild' chant," Erza looked up, hearing the sound of cheering growing louder out the tunnel.

Hibiki heard it too and rushed through his last explanation, knowing time was running short.

"Mermaid heel you can run into problems with. They're a cunning guild and they've picked up lots of members from war torn provinces, including an Amazon who bares a strong hatred for demons," Hibiki answered, causing Erza to start at those words.

"I would be wary over this guild. They willl not be overt with their hatred, but they will use your weaknesses to their advantage without care for the consequences," Hibiki warned.

"We'll be sure to keep our eyes open." Erza nodded seriously, "Though I should very much like to speak with this Amazon. He or she may not know their people are safe and rebuilding."

"Just be careful about your approach." Hibiki warned, "Kagura is known for being scrupulously neutral in most respects, but ruthless when it comes to demons or those perceived as tainted by demons."

"Kagura?!" Erza exclaimed in surprise, "She survived?!"

"You know her?" Gray asked curiously and Erza nodded.

"Indeed." She replied, "We grew up together. Kagura was in training to become my chief bodyguard." She closed her eyes briefly in pain, "I had thought her dead... goddess..."

"Hey, you couldn't know." Lucy replied, putting a hand on Erza's arm, "You were lucky you survived." She smiled, "And I bet she'll be really happy to see you again. Maybe you can help her see dark doesn't equal evil."

A warning bell sounded and Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus looked up alertly at that.

"That's our cue." Hibiki smiled, "It's time for us to get into position for the opening ceremonies. Good luck out there. We may be competitors in the arena but out of it we count ourselves your friends."

"Well said." Jura smiled, "You may count us among that number as well. And I look forward to seeing what you all can do."

"You bet!" Natsu growled excitedly, his spirits returning with the knowledge that they weren't alone in this hostile world of light mages. That there were two groups, at least, that supported them. And the possibility of more.

It was.. unexpectedly encouraging and warming.

They said their goodbyes and moved to get ready for the first day of their first Grand Magic Games.


	48. Chapter 48

CHAPTER 48

Gray narrowed his eyes as he prowled out into the arena with the rest, his glare resting most intently on the creepy looking little bastard from Raven Tail. Based on the descriptions Gajeel had given, this was almost certainly one of the ones who had attacked Levy.

His expression lightened as he caught a flash of blue out of the corner of his eye and he turned to find Juvia had joined them.

"Decided to test this one out too huh?" He grinned, caught somewhere between amused and vaguely embarrassed. He knew she'd most likely come out here because he had.

It was getting harder for him to be upset about that though.

She was just so... interesting.

Ever since she'd arrived in Magnolia with Meredy, she'd fascinated him. Her recovery from Jose would probably be decades, if not centuries, in the making, but she had put everything she had into it. Even if she did cross a few quirky lines sometimes.

And if he was honest with himself, her obsessive quirkiness was weirdly endearing. Not that he'd told her that. He was a little afraid of her latching onto him in some sort of weird dependency if he admitted he didn't mind her embarrassing gestures as much as he said.

Still, it was nice to see her here and ready to fight. It was another sign that she was growing out of the submission Jose had beaten into her.

"How could I resist?" She smiled knowingly, "I'm ready to fight for our guild."

"Well, fighting is only part of what you'll be doing!" Mato exclaimed excitedly before a huge city shimmered into being, separating Gray from the others, "Allow me to introduce our first event for this year's Grand Magic Games! Hide!"

"Well this should be fun." Gray muttered as the rules were explained and the event started.

He wove carefully through the clones, his growing senses on high alert, only to find himself surprised as the Raven Tail bastard appeared out of nowhere. On instinct he leapt back out of the range of the punch and spun a kick at the jerk in retaliation, a sizzle of vicious satisfaction burning through him as he connected solidly.

It was less than the bastard deserved, but as good a beginning as any.

Still, it was a shortlived victory as the slippery son of a bitch quickly vanished. He glanced around with a frown and decided regrouping with Juvia would probably be the smartest choice. Competitors or not, they could watch each other's backs and deal with all the rest.

He groped for the tiny spark of warmth that he now knew was her, a form of fledgling bond, and began moving in her direction.

Something far easier said than actually done as the event wore on. He'd just encountered Lyon when he heard Juvia's horrified scream. He jerked his head up and began sprinting towards it without a second thought. Had that Raven bastard gotten his hands on her? Juvia wasn't prone to screaming. Not like that.

He ignored all else as he rounded a corner only to feel his blood freeze at the sight before him.

Juvia was trapped in a circle. A subjugation circle.

Just the sight of it and her wide, frightened, eyes made his blood boil over.

"What the hell is this?!" He demanded furiously as he stalked up to the circle, and shot a glare up to the stands, "You bastards have stooped to this when we've been playing fairly by your rules?!"

"I assure you that was not part of the plan!" Mato hastily assured them, "Binding circles of any kind were not part of our design."

"Perhaps not." A bored, and vaguely amused, voice drawled, "But you never said we could not use them. Fitting I think."

Gray growled and stepped forward, fully intending on overpowering circle, only to blink when Juvia reached up and tugged lightly on his sleeve.

"Thank you Gray, but that is hardly necessary." She smiled impishly at him and stepped calmly over the circle, shattering it in the process, "I'm afraid, our opponents rather underestimated me. I am sorry for alarming you. It merely caught me by surprise. However, as you can see, it's not an especially effective circle."

She looked up to where an image of Mato was looking down at them, "I find it distasteful that so called light guilds would stoop so low. It's truly little wonder so many turn away from them."

Gray grinned fiercely at her, "You tell 'em." He rumbled, "C'mon, let's beat them all."

Despite her confident words though, he could see the burns against her fingertips from where she had pressed against the spell. The slight, uncontrollable tremble in her hands even as she dropped them at her sides so her sleeves fell over them.

He could feel the stabbing of cold, white knuckled terror still vibrating within her. Despite the leaps and bounds of her recovery, it was a trauma for her to even step foot inside a subjugation circle. Gray was impressed by her progress that she was able to hold herself together and continue.

Even a month ago something like this would have likely seen a more violent reaction. Gray felt pride suffuse him, and he tried to push those feelings towards her and drown out the fear knotted in her chest.

"I merely have had a hand in the terrain, and it is well within our rights to use it and exploit it forever means necessary to catch our prey," that cool voice laughed, and Gray looked up to see the speaker was standing on top of a building with a mask and a flowing hat.

"What're you supposed to be, a bard?" Gray snapped, his magic crawling up in his rage. He felt Juvia's cool hand against his neck, smoothing his collar down as her eyes remained locked on their target overhead. It was then he realized how close his demonic tattoo was crawling up his body, feeding off his rage and becoming dangerously close to visible.

With a start, he realized it was her way of keeping him safe from a hostile force.

"you don't need to know what I am," the man spoke in amusement, "and never in my memory have I seen a slayer so cozy with a demon. You know that woman is your prey, correct?"

"No matter!" He laughed, "thank you for holding still!"

Gray's eyes went wide as a volley of magic was unleashed from the heavens above. The ground gave way under their feet as the beast from Raven Tail jumped on the opportunityz

The last thing he became aware of was a cooling shell of water that came around him and a bright flash of light.

—::—

"Well, I can see why Sabertooth has reigned as champion for so long." Lucy grimaced as she watched the Hide event fade. Gray had done as well as anyone else, but there had simply been no way he could've expected the kind of technique Rufus had used. Who would?

"Yeah no kidding." Natsu replied, a new respect and wariness in his eyes. Lucy knew why too.

The other guilds had just become real enemies. Not just names or face. But real enemies that had the potential to be a difficult fight even for him. It was only in his dragon form that he was truly indestructible and immune to most magic after all.

Rufus was a particularly nasty piece of work, and Natsu didn't like what he had put Gray and Juvia through.

And with that Raven Tail bastard digging their steps, they hadn't stood a chance. The whole arena had been littered with devil traps, subjugation circles and purification rituals. They weren't enough to kill, the rules were specific on that front, but they were enough to burn and hurt.

And for Juvia, it didn't matter that her circle had been easily broken. After the disaster that was Hide, she had gone to her room immediately, not even waiting for Gray.

Gray emerged from the arena, walking past them and looking so darkly murderous that Natsu made sure to step far enough out of his way they wouldn't get any of his backlash of anger.

They watched his discard his jacket, his demonic tattoo crawling all along his back, spreading over his chest and sliding along his neck in an angry mass. His eye closest to the tattoo glowed a bright violet, his anger causing it to pulsate in time to his pounding heart.

His fist slammed into the nearest wall, mortar and rock cracking down around it as he stormed off to find somewhere private to calm down.

"Sabertooth is looking for trouble," Lucy sighed as she watched him go and turned her attention back to Natsu.

His eyes narrowed and he nodded his head stiffly, "Well they're going to find plenty of it."

"Stay alert." Erza warned, drawing their attention back to the arena, "They're gearing up for the next part."

"Right." Lucy agreed and watched as Mato explained the rules for the combat rounds only to gape in shock as she was called for the very first match against Flare.

"Is it bad I feel like this was somehow set up?" Elfman asked darkly.

"Not at all considering the circumstances." Erza replied grimly, "However, there's little we can do about it." She looked at Lucy, "Go down there and give her hell Lucy."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Lucy growled, her eyes narrowing at the redhead, "She's one of the ones who attacked Levy." She turned and pulled Natsu into a fierce kiss, ignoring the way the stadium howled as she did, "I'll be back soon." She smirked and turned to leave only to pause for a moment, "Erik, I need you to do me a favor..."

Erik cocked his head at her and frowned, "Yeah, I can do that. I wouldn't put it past her either."

Lucy nodded and headed down to the arena. As she stepped out she ignored the boos and lingering catcalls in favor of glaring furiously at the redhead.

"You and your friends attacked Levy." She hissed as she readied her keys, "You bastards nearly killed her when she did _nothing_ to you. And you nearly staked a girl who had done nothing except possess a sense of morals and be in the wrong place at the wrong time. You're going to _pay_ for that."

"Big talk blondie!" Flare cackled, "Not that it'll do you any good!"

Her hair flung itself out but Lucy was already tense and leapt lightly out of the way, "Hair huh?" She smirked, "Interesting. Let's see how you handle a little dirt in it." She slashed her chosen key, "Open! Gates of the scorpion and bull!"

She didn't hear the way the announcers went berserk over the appearance of two ascended spirits as she began calling orders to them to combine their attacks. A tactic that proved surprising, but unfortunately not effective enough as her opponent lashed out through it to grab her. An attack she was prepared for as she lashed out her Fleuve d'étoiles.

In moments both attacks were tangled up in each other, but Lucy didn't dare let down her guard. She didn't like the demented smile the other girl was giving her.

"Hey blondie." Flare crooned, "You know what I think? I think you're going to stop attacking me right now and let me do to you what I did to your little fae friend!"

"Sorry, that's not in the cards." Lucy ground out.

"Oh isn't it?" Flare cackled, "Then you're not worried about your guildmates at all?"

Lucy blinked a little in surprise and a lot of suspicion, "What?"

"It would be so easy." Flare laughed, "She's so little and vulnerable the filthy wolf cub. All it would take is a twist. Or maybe it would be better to make her suffer first."

Lucy's eyes narrowed and she cast a quick look up in the stands just in time to see the threatening strand of hair next to Asca. And the strong fist that closed around it, glowing a malevolent purple. Relief surged through her as Erik melted the strand, but it proved to be a little too much of a distraction.

She yelped as thick strands of hair wrapped around her and pulled her into the air, effectively immobilizing her.

"C'mon Lucy you can do this!" Natsu bellowed encouragingly from the sidelines, a roar answered by the rest of Fairy Tail, and despite her predicament Lucy couldn't help but smile a little.

"You won't be smiling for loooong!" Flare cackled as another strand started glowing red hot, "How about we have some fun hm? Maybe we should give you a nice pretty new mark over that ugly fairy you have now?"

Lucy snorted, "Cancer! Stardress!"

The crowd gasped in shock as the stardress took shape over her and she flashed a pair of twin swords, effortlessly slicing through the thick strands, "Open! Gate of the twins!" She called as she landed, "Gemini!"

She blushed a little as Natsu howled his delight at her escape and flashed the twins a grin as they transformed into her, "You ready?"

"You bet miss Lucy!" They replied.

Lucy prepared her most powerful spell, courtesy of Jellal's constant need to hunt for scrolls for her and his coaching. She got into position and began the chant to cast the very heavens down onto the woman who had dared to help hurt her friend.

There was a surge of power, and Flare went stumbling back in shock and terror as the weight of planets themselves began to appear and press down on them from above.

She took several frightened steps away from Lucy as her eyes glowed gold with magic and a warning.

"Alright Lucy," Erza spoke up, "She's easily outclassed her opponent. There is no place Flare can hide from Urano Metria."

Natsu was grinning in pride and agreement, when suddenly he felt something odd tugging at his gut, flaring across the bond he had with Lucy. Natsu blinked, his own magic responding to sustain it, but wondered if she realized she was pulling magic from it. Urano Metria was a powerful spell, but when she cast it with Gemini there wasn't usually a drain on her.

His bond with Lucy was sealed by her magic, and Natsu lifted a hand to his chest as he watched his wife in concern.

Curious, he shifted his vision to see what the problem was, his eyes going wide as he saw her bright, flickering soul beginning to dim.

For a necromancer that was practically _impossible_ and it sent a frisson of fear jolting through Natsu as he gripped the stone rail.

"Something is wrong" he breathed out, eyes scanning the field. Flare was panicking, that much was painfully obvious, so Lucy's opponent wasn't the one causing the drain.

Then who—?

He wasn't given enough time to find the answer when abruptly Lucy's spell shattered in a bright light, imploding on her in her confusion and draining her magical reserves down to nothing.

She hit the ground, stunned over what happened, to an equally shocked Flare and quiet audience.

"Over there," Elfman growled, pointing across the stadium to where Raven Tail was standing smugly. The grim look on his face told Natsu he had picked up on the same thing too late.

Even as the crowd jeered Lucy and mocked her for the showing, Natsu snarled his anger and took a calming breath when Lucy was counted out and the shock-stilled Flare stumbled out with her victory.

Natsu didn't wait, hopping the fence and jumping down to Lucy to run to her side and help her up. He couldn't protect her from the shouting and ugly remarks, but he gave her a smile she slowly reflected.

"Sorry Natsu, I don't know— what happened?" She mumbled.

"It wasn't anything you did." He assured her warmly, "You were great out there!"

"But... I lost."

He shook his head, "This?" He scoffed, "This isn't losing!" He grinned at her, "Losing is when you give up and don't try anymore, and you know we don't do that! Just you wait! We're gonna come back from this even stronger than ever!"

"Y-yeah." She replied, trying to widen her smile as she climbed to her feet, though it was more than a little wobbly and seasoned with guilt and upset that she hadn't done what she'd set out to do."

"C'mon." He purred, curling his arm around her waist and guided her to the exit, "Let's see if we can get you all cleaned up before Gajeel's team goes."

She managed a weak laugh at that and leaned into him as they headed into the changing room. It was mercifully deserted and she sighed as she dropped tiredly down on a bench. A moment later a faintly glowing bottled appeared before her eyes and she blinked.

"Thought you could use this after what happened."

She smiled up at him and gratefully took the potion, "What did happen anyway?" She asked as she downed it, shivering in delight as it took effect.

Levy's restorative draughts were the best.

"Raven Tail cheated." Natsu huffed, "You had Flare dead to rights but they did something to sap your strength before the spell could go off."

"Those jerks." She grumbled indignantly.

"Don't worry." Natsu grinned, "We'll make them pay for that too." He eyed her, "Wanna get that shower?"

"Depends." Lucy smirked back, "Are you going to be joining me in it?"

Natsu felt his blood heat, "Oh yeah." He growled lowly as he helped her up and began running his hands over her, deftly undoing her clothes as he did, "My queen fought beautifully out there." He flashed her a dark smirk, "It was glorious watching."

Lucy felt an entirely different type of shiver wash over her at the burning lust pouring over their bond, "That so?" She asked, gasping a bit as his fingers found her breasts, and stepped back with a smile, "Then why don't you show me how much you liked it?"

She swayed over to the showers and flicked them on, smirking as she slowly undid the rest of her clothes and watched him strip out of his own, "Oh my..." She purred as she looked him over, "My dragon is all riled up." She grinned as she tugged him under the spray, "Better show me that appreciation quickly lover. I wanna see Gajeel's team fight."

"Aye ma'am!" He growled as he descended on her with a hungry kiss.

He worked on worshipping her body despite the time constraint, making every moment count as he proved to her how invaluable she had been to their team. Arms remained secure and locked around her body so they wouldn't slip, but he kept her on the knife edge of pleasure as long as he could until her body came down loose and buzzing.

He could feel her satisfaction through their bond, fading away the guilt of her performance. Natsu's own body was relaxed from Lucy's enthusiasm and he felt along their bond experimentally to see how his mistress was feeling.

She was more replenished from having taken Levy's potion, but it did nothing to restore her soul. That was something Lucy had to do on her own, so Natsu had avoided touching it during their love making.

Checking it as he rinsed them both off and the evidence of their playing, Natsu's eyes glowed faint as he observed the pulse of her magic and soul.

Vibrance followed it, but it was still dimmer than usual. Natsu didn't like that, figuring Lucy needed a night of rest before it was back to normal. He was relieved to see it _was_ improving though, and whatever had fed on Lucy hadn't done any permanent damage.

He froze as the phrasing of his thought struck him and Natsu damn near swallowed his own tongue.

It was so obvious.

But impossible!

Raven Tail, could it be possible that they had a demon hidden in their guild? Was one of their members contracted to a demon? They prided themselves as a light guild and had even gone so far as to attack Levy because of her relation with Gajeel, But was it more than that?

Was their hatred with Fairy Tail so much they would use a demon to ensure their defeat?

It seemed impossible, but there was nothing else that could touch a necromancer's powerful soul. Not like that.

It would have to have been a demon that had fed past the point of gluttony to take Lucy out like that. After all, a few bites of Lucy's soul had Natsu set for weeks.

The demon had bitten off more than it could chew, so it seemed unlikely it would be able to take anyone else out in their guild. He hated to think it, but he suspected that Lucy perhaps had done more for their guild in the long run than perhaps she even realized.

He just hated that it had to have been her.

Others likely would have fallen severely ill.

Lucy turned to look at him when she noticed his hands had stopped at her hips and didn't move.

"Something on your mind?" She asked him quietly.

"Yeah," Natsu started with a grin and leaned in to draw her into a happy kiss, "thinkin' about how much of a badass you are."

"Oh really?" Lucy's grin turned mischievous and she slid her arms around his shoulders, shivering in delight as his hot hand came to rest on her spine and pulled her close.

"Really," Natsu grinned, "and I'll tell you in detail later. I think we'll miss the fight if we stick around here any longer though."

"Alright fine," Lucy pouted and stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel to wrap around herself. Natsu in his long lasting impatience, just set himself on fire.

She rolled her eyes at him as she hastily got dressed again, and carefully checked everything was in place before slipping her hands in his as they made their way back out to the rest of the team.

"Welcome back." Erza greeted them knowingly, "Are you feeling better?"

"Much." Lucy smiled, "Did we miss much?"

"Not at all. Ren from Blue Pegasus won against Mermaid Heel and Sabertooth beat Quatro Cerberus. You're just in time for the final match."

"Who d'you think it's gonna be?" Natsu asked just as Jellal and Jura were called, "What? No way! They're pitting two Wizard Saints against each other?"

"So it would seem!" Erza replied with pleasure, "Excellent. Jellal will be handicapped from using his more powerful magics while Jura doesn't possess Jellal's raw strength. This should be quite a fight."

"I admit I wasn't expecting this so soon." Jura commented amenably as he came to a halt across from Jellal, "The games are off to an exciting start this year."

"Indeed they are." Jellal agreed, "I admit I'm quite looking forward to this. There's nothing quite like being able to push yourself against a powerful opponent."

"Spoken like a true King of the Amazons." Jura chuckled, "Though I would be lying if I said I wasn't looking forward to this as well. It's so rare a Wizard Saint is allowed to unleash their full potential."

Jellal grinned in response as Jura's power flared and he flashed away in a bolt of light just as several rods of earth smashed into the spot where he'd been.

Lucy watched intently as what followed was probably one of the most intense fights she'd ever seen. Neither side gave an inch as the steady and unmovable Jura attempted to trap her brother. He darted all over the arena, favoring swift attacks and speed over strength. A tactic Jura had little trouble patiently blocking.

"This is incredible." Elfman breathed, and Lucy found herself agreeing. Both combatants had taken a noticeable toll on each other, and it was anyone's guess who would ultimately prevail until the moment Jura changed his strategy.

"A trick I learned from another." He said as his formerly solid blocks of earth liquefied and tripped Jellal up. The Amazonian King swore as he lost his balance and tried to tumble out of the way of the sudden mud only to find his foot was quite effectively stuck. The distraction was all the opening Jura needed to slam more into him and crash him to the ground, effectively cocooning him in earth.

Jellal struggled furiously against the mass for a few moments before sighing and relaxing, "I yield." He announced, "The only ways I have out of this would involve far too much collateral damage."

At once the earth pulled back, re-solidifying as the arena settled back into its original shape. Jura walked over and offered his hand to Jellal as he was announced the winner, "That was an excellent fight." He smiled, "I would very much like to spar against you again sometime."

"Agreed." Jellal chuckled as he got up and offered the other wizard a bow, "We'll have to make arrangements the next time I'm in Harjeon."

"As wonderful as it is the fight ended so amenably, I'm afraid Fairy Tail Team B still lost." Mato announced, not sounding regretful about that at all, "Which means they are officially in last place with zero points on the board!"

Still, there was quite a number of surprised rumbles from the audience, even as Jellal shook Jura's hand and both contenders walked to their teammates.

"I apologize for the showing," Jellal gave his team and the other gathered members a sigh, "I was hoping to give Fairy Tail a couple of points on the board."

Gajeel thumped him on the back and shook his head, "We had a good showing here. They know not to mess with us, and it ain't like you can drop the full weight of your Sema on him without completely trashing the stadium."

"We'll get our momentum," Gajeel locked eyes with their other team across the way, "Got a feeling the runt over there would say 'everyone loves an underdog.'"

And with that, Day one of the grand magic games ended. Despite the horrible failure of the events, they had seen the tactics that were going to be expected of them to face...

And they would be ready for it.


	49. Chapter 49

CHAPTER 49

Juvia sighed as she sat outside the tavern while Makarov and the others got completely drunk to celebrate their crushing failure. She curled her legs up to her chest, her chin resting on her knees.

She had wanted to help them, prove she was ready to be out and fighting alongside Fairy Tail. Every day felt like it was a battle though, and today even worse than usual.

She looked up at the stars overhead, wondering if Gray was upset or angry with her for her interference in the games or her lack of ability. Juvia froze in the moment it counted, and while she attempted to protect Gray from the attack of their opponents, she really hadn't done much to help.

Groaning miserably, she hid her face down and hunched her shoulders. Juvia left to her room after the event, but Gray had never come back either. They shared the same room, so she had expected him to show up eventually... but he never did.

He was mad. Juvia knew that much. She just hoped he wasn't disappointed in her, or felt like maybe she wasn't good enough to be participating on the team. After all, if Gray hadn't stopped to check on her, he likely would have succeeded in Hide.

"Hey. What're you doing up here?" She looked up to find Gray lounging in the doorway, his shirt unbuttoned, but still on along with the rest of his clothes, "Don't you want to come down and join the rest of us?"

"I..." She hesitated and a small frown appeared on his handsome face. She cringed instinctively as he strode towards her only to duck her head in shame when he checked himself.

"Hey..." He said lowly, soothingly, as he sat down across from her, "What's wrong?"

She looked up to find him just far enough away he wasn't invading her space, but close enough he was still comfortingly close. At this distance she could smell the pine of his soap and the underlying scent of cold and ice.

It soothed her in a way not even feeling his concern through their fledgling bond could replicate.

"It's..." She fumbled, trying to figure out how to explain what she was feeling, and how she wished he would just yell at her already because she couldn't stand the suspense.

He cocked his head slightly, his gaze sharpening a little as he studied her, "You're really upset." He commented slowly, "Is it what that bastard pulled in the fight?"

"I..." She took a deep breath and decided to just plunge ahead, "I'm sorry you lost the fight because of me!"

His entire face went slack with surprise, "You... what?" He asked, "What the hell are you talking about? What do _you_ have to be sorry about?"

"Well... you would've won if it wasn't for me." Juvia replied nervously, a finger unconsciously coming up to twirl her hair, "If it wasn't for my reaction..."

She yelped a little in surprise when a pile of snow abruptly fell on her head, and looked up at him in astonishment.

"First of all," He growled, "you think too much. Even if I hadn't gone to help you I would've lost. As much as it pisses me off to admit it that blond bard bastard out strategized us all. Second of all, don't _ever_ apologize for flipping out over a sealing circle like that. You have every right to. I'm just mad it happened and there wasn't anything I could do to stop it."

His tattoo rippled a little at the memory, "Even now, I want to go track down that son of a bitch and smash his face in for what he did to you."

He... wasn't mad at her? Or her ability?

His expression furrowed in confusion, and she flushed as she realized she'd asked that aloud.

"Why would I be mad at you _or_ doubt your ability?" He asked, "You're one of the strongest wizards in Fairy Tail. There's a reason you were picked for your team y'know. Master Makarov is sharp enough not to make a mistake about that. And I told you, you did nothing wrong. It would be stupid to get mad at you for someone else playing dirty."

He sighed and opened his arms in a silent invitation, "C'mere."

She wasted no time crossing the distance and sighed happily as he folded her into his arms. She listened happily to his heartbeat and let herself be soothed by his soft affection for her. It wasn't love. Not yet. And maybe not for a while. She knew that. There was too much else going on with both of them right now. But she also knew where their bond would one day go, and it made her happy to feel even a dim echo of what it would someday be.

"I'll tell you until you believe me." He rumbled softly into her hair, "You're powerful, and one day you'll realize just how much. And on that day nothing that bastard Jose did to you will ever hold sway over you again."

She nodded and he held her quietly for several minutes before shifting to look her in the eyes, "Now, you ready to come watch the rest of our insane family make idiots out of themselves?"

Juvia gave Gray a smile that was somewhat watery with gratitude but nodded. He helped her stand up and politely looked away when she dabbed at her wet eyes.

"Ready?" He asked her, and Juvia nodded, this time with a stronger smile.

Together they headed back inside amongst all the chaos, and very narrowly missed Natsu getting thrown over head by Elfman. His foot did catch the edge of Juvia's hat though and it went sailing off much to her confusion.

The party didn't get into full swing however until Gajeel arrived around fifteen minutes later with a bandaged, but smiling Levy on his arm.

And in typical Fairy Tail fashion, their partying hit the next level and practically blew the roof off the tavern.

With their guild whole again and fears put to rest, they were ready for Day two.

—::—

Hangovers however, had something else to say regarding their enthusiasm the night before. Despite their best intentions, a good old fashioned Fairy Tail party left many people exhausted and in various stages of collapse.

Natsu got up, pushing Lucy's foot from off his cheek and groaning a little from the awkward way he had slept. Levy, bless her, was administering hangover remedies as she picked her way through the bodies that were sprawled out and snoring. Natsu didn't have many side effects from it thanks to his metabolism, but he snagged one for Lucy when Levy drew close.

Even his head was aching a little. Natsu blinked as he edged his way over Cana, raising an eyebrow as he saw her face planted squarely in Baccus' lap. The man himself was totally zonked out on the bench too, without a care in the world.

Interesting.

He wondered if Erik knew his sister seemed to have taken a shine to the man. No doubt he was unaware at the moment, otherwise he would be right there putting the fear of himself into Baccus.

If that was even possible. The man was so strange, Natsu figured the only thing he feared was an empty tankard.

How had he even gotten here to begin with? The party crasher probably saw something 'wild' and invited himself. Natsu smirked and walked over to Lucy to pick her up.

"No Gajeel... I don't want... strawberry mash on my... 'tatos..." Lucy mumbled her protest in her sleep.

"That's right, you tell him Luce," Natsu smirked, feeling unspeakably fond for his wife.

He loved moments like this, with Lucy cradled in his arms and drowsy. Right before she woke up with a bear of a temper that could rival Erza and turn a city into a glass floor. It was adorable really.

Natsu administered the hang over remedy before she woke up though, because as hilarious as it would be to see Lucy on a blood hunt for a pot of coffee, he wanted to keep all his limbs intact for when they competed today.

And since they had to report to the field soon...

"Come Luce, time to wake up my murderous sunshine," he purred, kissing her cheek.

He smirked when she twitched and her chocolate eyes opened with the crankiness of a nesting dragon, "_What_ did you just say?"

"I love you and it's time to wake up?" Natsu tried with an unconvincing smile.

Lucy's eyes narrowed in disbelief, but let Natsu shift her into a sitting position and leaned her head against his shoulder, "oh no I think we're all in rough shape for the competition today!" She whimpered.

"Eh don't worry. Demons handle their booze better than humans. I'll take the wild card match today and Gray, Elfman or Erza can handle the fighting," Natsu grinned.

Lucy shot him an irritated look and huffed, "For the last time... Erza isn't a demon."

"Pot, kettle," Natsu said dismissively, "Come on let's get some breakfast!"

Lucy groaned, but let him drag her to her feet. She shuffled irritably through getting ready, though by the time she finished her shower she was starting to feel a little more human, and followed him down to breakfast.

The smell of bacon and eggs turned her stomach as soon as it reached her nose, and in that moment she was overwhelmingly grateful for the large breakfast buffet spread out. While Natsu piled his plate high she wandered around to the fresh fruit and various cereals.

She filled up a plate and bowl of her own with a sigh of relief and went to join her husband. After a while, some of the others starting joining them, some looking more like death warmed over than people, and Lucy couldn't quite contain a smile as she watched Levy's potions start doing their job.

By the time she went back for seconds, and more coffee, she was feeling positively good and she shot her sister a grateful look.

"One of these days I want to get that recipe from you." She said lowly, "I don't know how you do it."

"Nope, I'm keeping that one all to myself!" Levy laughed, "It's one of my best sellers!" She eyed Lucy, "How're you feeling Lu? I heard you got drained pretty badly yesterday."

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Lucy asked in amusement, her gaze flicking over Levy's bandages, "And I'm fine. I took one of your restoration draughts right after the fight. Though I probably shouldn't fight today if I can avoid it."

"Hey like I said, I'll take the wild card and Gray, Elfman, and Erza can do the rest!" Natsu grinned, "Piece of cake!"

-::-

"This is worse than I ever dreamed." Lucy groaned.

Natsu had done as promised and had taken the wild card event. An event called Chariot. And it was a total disaster. While everyone else was racing along the broad track the moving chariots created, Natsu was sprawled out on the last car looking like it was taking all his effort not to lose every bit of his breakfast.

"It wouldn't have been so bad if they'd allowed him to keep his wristguards." Erza complained, "But outside items not directly related to how your magic functions aren't allowed."

"I'm more interested in how the hell Gajeel's affected by all this." Gray commented and Erik snorted.

"Laxus says it's his dragon side." The other four looked at him and he shrugged, "Gajeel learned how to eat metal like a dragon to help feed him and reduce his sensitivity to silver right? It makes sense that if he's developed it enough over the centuries it would have an effect."

"All magic shapes us." Lucy mused thoughtfully, "Even if the effect was slow, I can see how it would change him over time." She sighed, "Not that it's doing us much good now."

"At least they're not alone back there." Elfman pointed to where an equally puke-faced Sting was groaning alongside Natsu and Gajeel.

"It's like watching a battle between the worms," Erik noted with some amount of awe.

And it was true, watching Natsu stubbornly inch his way forward, refusing to give up despite the sheer agony of being on the chariots. He along with Gajeel and Sting were crawling forward on their bellies and all moving at the pace of snails.

"Natsu is going to kill Gajeel when he finds out he's had this motion sickness this whole time," Gray snickered, unable to stop himself from finding the humor in it all.

"Probably," Lucy sighed in agreement.

Killing Gajeel was far from Natsu's mind at the moment as he was too busy trying not to die from every bump in the road their competitors made as they raced to the finish line. Bacchus, the absolute bastard had nearly obliterated the whole rails and left Natsu's world spinning.

Now he had to listen to Sting's complaining and snarky remarks. The fledgling had the balls to trash talk Natsu when he looked like he was being turned inside out just like Natsu was.

Gajeel for his part was moving with all the patience of a parent who had raised not one but two devil children practically by himself. He was particularly good at tuning Sting out as he concentrated on the finish line and not puking his guts over the slow rolling cart.

Natsu did not have Gajeel's well tempered patience, and Sting's gasped threats and insults were crawling under his flushed skin.

"I don't know why you guys are even trying? A bunch of rejects and cannon fodder," Sting groaned, his cheek pressing against the wood, "when you guys disband, all of you will just be hunted down. What's the point of... being out where everyone can see us?"

"Us?" Natsu asked, turning over his shoulder. Sting blinked a little and frowned.

"You," he spat.

"Demons prey on innocent people, raze villages, curse and haunt land," Sting hissed, "same with the rest of the dark creatures. There's no place for you in the light, so go crawling back in the shadows already!"

Natsu's lips quirked and he dragged himself forward another inch, "we're fighting for a chance." He growled, "our family is depending on us for the chance to prove to the world we're more than the monsters everyone thinks we are. And I don't care if I have to prove it every day for the rest of my life. We won't be driven back into the dark!"

Natsu groaned and dropped his forehead against the wood, forcing his trembling body onto his knees as sweat slid down his temple.

Sting grit his teeth, sharper than a humans and Natsu felt his stomach twist in regret for the dragon who didn't know what he was.

"Demons don't have families!" Sting snarled, "Pretty lies, but nothing more!"

"Don't be so sure of that." Gajeel spoke up, barely managing to cling to the carts, "Fairy Tail will prove it to you. One way or another."

Sting snarled his disgust and slid off the carts, abandoning the attempt to cross the finish line.

Natsu and Gajeel managed to pull themselves over it, scraping out two and one points for their teams respectively as they both laid at the finish line. Limbs jelly and looking pale, they exchanged victorious grins that they had managed to finish the event.

"I'm gonna need one of those hang over remedies," Gajeel moaned as he pushed himself up and dragged Natsu up onto his knees.

Both their teams came up to help them, Natsu looking green as he was supported between Elfman and Erik.

"I'm going to avoid kissing you right away while I'm still in the splash zone," Lucy apologized to Natsu but replaced his bracers, locking them in place so her swaying husband could recover better.

"That's probably a good idea." Natsu wheezed, leaning heavily on the railing.

"Hey Natsu, d'you wanna head to the infirmary? You're looking pretty out of it."

"Nah." Natsu groaned, "I just gotta not move for a while. Damned death carts. I'd forgotten how bad those were without these things."

Lucy settled in next to him and handed him one of her own potions, "Here. You remember the drill."

Natsu gawked at it, barely listening as the first fight was announced, "You still have some of those handy?"

Lucy smiled wryly and shrugged, "Sure. With the games being so unpredictable I figured it was better to be safe than sorry. That's only a single dose though. If you want another you'll have to get someone to go back to the hotel for it."

"One's more than enough." Natsu sighed gratefully as he downed the orange contents and smacked his lips, "Thanks Luce."

"Motion sickness medicine?" Erik asked in bemusement and Lucy flashed him a grin and a shrug.

"My own concoction." She admitted, "The over the counter stuff doesn't do much for him. I haven't needed it much since we got those wristguards but habits."

Erik nodded thoughtfully and turned his attention to the fight, his ears twitching at the words super secret, "We placing wagers today? I didn't know you could do that."

"An interesting way to spice things up." Erza mused, but cocked her head when she noticed Lucy wasn't paying attention, "Something wrong Lucy?"

"That girl from yesterday..." Lucy said thoughtfully, her eyes on a badly beaten Flare, "She looks like she came down on the wrong side of Taurus' fists. I know I didn't do that much damage to her."

"She's one of the ones who hurt Levy." Elfman growled and Lucy frowned.

"That doesn't make it right." She argued, "It's one thing to make her pay for Levy, but this wasn't that. And as much as I wanted to beat her, this feels wrong."

"It wouldn't surprise me if her guild was just as awful to its members as anyone else." Erza sighed, "Regardless, there's nothing we can do about it right now." She dropped a hand on Lucy's shoulder, "If there really is a problem then perhaps when we expose them we can deal with that too."

Lucy nodded and turned her attention back on the arena just in time to see Toby get thoroughly beaten and reveal his distress about his lost sock. Which, was around his neck. She sighed a little and shook her head, wondering just how unobservant the guy really had to be. Though she yelped and had to lunge for Erza a moment later as Kurohebi tore the sock to shreds.

"That was a cheap and dirty move!" The amazon raged before the announcement of the next match between Elfman and Bacchus distracted her.

The fight that followed was brutal, with Bacchus revealing himself to be not any normal creature they had heard of before, but a Demi-god. Elfman had several moments of sheer dumbfounded shock and horror as he faced off against him.

It was lucky that Bacchus was such a sucker for fun and wild events, so their battle became one of attrition until finally they both collapsed and had to be carried off by their teammates.

Finally scraping out a victory for them though, Fairy Tail had solid points on the board finally.

Mirajane followed up her brother's victory with one of her own, trouncing Blue Pegasus with a smile that never wavered, especially with how firm of a beat down it was.

"Kagura is next," Erza observed when Mirajane's opponent stumbled off the field. The Amazon watched as the woman who would have been the leader of her personal guard in another life stepped out into the field with a sword at her side and a fierce set in her eyes.

Across the way Sabertooth's member, Minerva stepped out into the field, an amused smile painted over her beautiful face.

She looked bored almost, even dissatisfied that she was on the field, and Kagura stepped across from her, chin raised.

"Am I boring you?" Kagura asked her coldly.

Minerva just sighed and crossed her arms over her waist, "Oh dear, I apologize if I gave you that impression. I just don't care much for fighting you know, I think I just want to take it easy."

"I think you may find fighting against an Amazon is significantly more difficult than you think," Kagura reminded her.

"Is that why there are so few of you left?" Minerva asked innocently.

Kagura's eyes narrowed but she didn't rise to the bait, despite the simmering rage there.

Erza scowled, her hands gripping the railing in anger as Minerva dared to imply the Amazon's dwindling numbers were a result of their own weakness and not the interference of dark guilds.

"How dare she," Erza seethed, barely noticing as Gray had to restrain her from falling over the edge in her anger.

The bell rang and they engaged in their fight, Minerva's strange magic blocking against Kagura's strikes with her sheathed sword. It seemed like the rainbow arcs that Minerva drew in the air with her swiping hands were causing the space between her hands and Kagura's sword to distort.

And before anyone knew it, the bell had chimed and the fight worked its way out into a draw.

"What a weird match," Gray noted.

"Not a good one either," Natsu grumbled, having recovered enough to speak again, "At least information wise, I can't tell what kind of magic Minerva was using, and Kagura never drew her blade."

"The sword is an artifact from Tenrou Island," Erza spoke up, "it's a demonic blade that poses considerable power and is said to be able to cut through anything. Perhaps even dragon scales."

Erza glanced at Natsu, "however one can only unsheathe it through very specific moments or you risk unleashing the archdemon that lives within the blade."

"Whoa! Neat! I wanna try to fight her in my dragon form with that!" Natsu said in excitement and Lucy sighed.

"I'd rather you not," she rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"They both held back, neither one of them wanted to show their hand to the audience. They're holding back their game changing cards until they're closer to the finish," Erik glanced at Erza.

"That's correct," she agreed, "Keep an eye out on both of them."

"Aye aye!"


	50. Chapter 50

CHAPTER 50

Kagura took a slow breath as she stood outside the tavern. Inside she could hear all manner of raucous shouting and laughing. Her stomach churned at the very thought. This was the guild her queen had aligned herself with?

The very thought seemed horrifying. After what had happened on Tenrou, _how_ could Erza have done such a thing? She'd always been so devoted to their people.

The question had been burning in her mind since she'd first discovered her queen alive and well as she strode proudly out into the stadium at the opening ceremonies, and she couldn't take it anymore. She had to know. Even if it meant walking into the arms of the enemy.

Even if it meant seeing _him_.

She hadn't missed that either. The way he was there too. In the same guild as her queen.

Her grip tightened on her sword as she gathered her courage and opened the door.

All activities in the tavern came to a halt at the sight of her.

"Kagura." Erza breathed into the silence, and Kagura held herself very still not certain if she expected an attack or being yelled at more. And even less certain how she would react to either.

She was, therefore, shocked when Erza leapt to her feet and rushed over to pull her into a tight embrace, "I thought you were lost." The queen breathed thickly into her hair, "And I despaired of getting a chance to speak with you at the games."

Kagura tried to swallow the lump in her throat back and found herself hesitantly reaching up to return the embrace despite herself, "My queen... I..."

Erza stepped back and gave her a look that was wetter than it should've been, "Now, tell me, what brings you here."

Kagura shook herself a little and frowned, "I came to speak with you." She replied tensely, "In private."

Erza's expression firmed and she nodded, "Yes, I imagine you have many questions."

"Um, Erza is that a good idea?" Lucy asked tentatively, "I mean, after Levy..."

Kagura glared at the necromancer, more insulted by the implication than by the blond's brand of magic, but conceded to herself that she couldn't entirely fault the woman her caution.

"You have my word." She said stiffly, "No matter what I personally feel, or learn, tonight Erza will come to no harm."

Erza nodded and flashed Lucy a smile, "I'll be fine Lucy."

Kagura nodded stiffly as the blond backed down and headed outside. No matter what, she absolutely could not have this conversation with the rest of Erza's guild so close by. Fortunately her queen didn't seem to mind and calmly followed her out to a secluded terrace overlooking the river.

"Where would you like to start?" Erza asked after a few moments of watching the water.

"Why?" Kagura burst out, "After what they did to us... how can you be in there with them like that?"

Erza chuckled slightly as she leaned against the low wall, "I asked myself that more than once in the beginning." She replied, "The answer, of course, is that these people had nothing to do with what happened to Tenrou."

"They're demons!" Kagura hissed, "Filthy, vile, treacherous..."

"People." Erza interrupted, meeting her friend's eyes firmly, "And no different from humans when it comes down to it. Tis true they have strange abilities and appetites that paint them in a bad light, but I have seen for myself that just because they _can_ be vile, destructive, and untrustworthy does not mean they actually _are_ these things."

"Gray was the first I met. A demonslayer who had also had his home destroyed by a demon and a necromancer. I connected to him, related to him, and we share each other's hatred. For years we hunted demons and other 'dark' beings without mercy. Without asking ourselves if the ones we hunted were truly deserving of it." She frowned, "They were dark and that automatically made them guilty. It wasn't until after I met Lucy and Natsu that I began to question it."

"Lucy?" Kagura asked, "The necromancer with the apocalypse dragon?"

"Indeed." Erza replied, taking Kagura's revelation of Natsu's species with only a raised eyebrow, "Jellal had kidnapped Lucy's godfather, Gajeel, and the two were on a rescue mission. She threw our hatred in our faces and all but called us narrow minded bigots for automatically judging them to be like the rest of their kind." Her lips twitched wryly, "It was... unexpected to be called to task in such a manner."

"So you began to work with them." Kagura scoffed, "Because a little girl slapped your wrist."

"I began to work with them because it was the only way to bring down Jellal." Erza corrected sharply, "And later, because Lucy saved my life when she didn't have to. She ultimately saved all our lives in that tower. If it wasn't for her destroying the key to that accursed place, and Natsu keeping Jellal distracted long enough for her to do it, we would all be dead by now."

Kagura frowned at Erza and shifted her shoulders almost as if she were fighting an opponent she didn't want to.

"An apocalypse dragon was the one who ordered the attack on our home. There are only two known to man and one of them you would share your sword with!" Kagura seemed to plead with her, "Apocalypse dragons are prone to violence and insanity. They've been known to wipe out entire populations without effort."

"Then why hasn't he?" Erza replied calmly, "Natsu has been here since he was a hatchling, raised among humans and a loving family despite the unfortunate circumstances surrounding his arrival here."

"He hates Acnologia just as deeply as I," Erza frowned at Kagura, "your fight is with him, not Natsu or his mistress."

"You know just as well as I that humans are equally capable of atrocities," Erza met Kagura's eyes fiercely, "but the guild I'm with are good people."

Erza reached out and set her hands on Kagura's shoulders, "I can prove it to you after the tournament if you can wait that long. Our people live and prosper on the island of Galuna, we are hosted there by our allies the native demons there. They have been nothing but kind and accommodating."

"Among the survivors is your own brother Simon," Erza said kindly, "he has taken on the role you would have served to honor you as part of my guard. He will be very happy to see you again."

Kagura reeled back as if struck, her eyes going wide at the knowledge Erza gave her.

"S-Simon?" She trembled, "truly? He's alive?"

Satisfied to see her icy veneer start to crack, Erza reached her arms around to curl her into a gentle hug.

"Yes Kagura, your brother managed to survive the attack. He made it to freedom and has been rebuilding his life there," Erza gave her a kind look, "Fairy Tail was recently hosted on the island in attendance of my wedding."

"You would have been delighted to see it," She spoke soft.

Kagura mouthed wordless, not knowing what to say on the face of the knowledge that her brother and people still lived and thrived.

"I-I will give this... some thought," Kagura spoke, hesitation still glimmering in her eyes.

"That's all I ask." Erza replied, "Think on what I've said, and use the games to draw your own conclusions." She smiled, "Whatever they might be."

Kagura swallowed, her initial feelings of betrayal being overwhelmed by a storm of other emotions. Was it possible she was wrong? That her friend, her _queen_, knew something she didn't? She didn't know. The news she'd just received alone was enough to stun her senseless.

She stared at Erza, uncertain of what to do, but the desperate need to do _something_ nearly overpowering. Unable to think of anything else she bowed lowly and sprinted off. She needed to think on this, but she couldn't do it where she was.

Erza watched her go with a small smile. It hadn't been enough to destroy Kagura's foundation of hate, but she had certainly dealt it a severe blow. Perhaps, with some time and luck, her childhood friend would see the truth.

Certainly if nothing else, Simon would be happy to see her, and that alone would go a long way.

"I think that went well all things considered." She spoke softly and looked over her shoulder to where her husband materialized out of the shadows, "Though I'm concerned she won't rest easy around you until Acnologia has been destroyed."

"She's hardly the only one." Jellal replied, "It's a valid concern after all. There are days I fear that if I didn't have you and the rest of our family here I wouldn't have the will to continue to remain vigilant."

"You give yourself too little credit." She smiled, "And we _will_ destroy Acnologia. There's simply not another option. Not if we want to live in peace."

She got up and moved into his arms, taking a moment to enjoy their strong hold, and leaned up to plant a kiss on his lips, "Come on. We should head back before Lucy and the others really start to worry."

"Yes that would be just all we needed. Fairy Tail mounting a search party." Jellal chuckled as he curled a hand around her waist, "I fear the destruction."

Erza laughed at the image, unable to refute it, and nodded, "Another valid concern." She teased, "Though a vastly more entertaining one."

Jellal snorted in amusement as they rejoined the party.

-::-

"Welcome to day three of the grand magic games!" Mato announced excitedly.

"Oh man I can feel it!" Natsu crowed excitedly, "Today's going to be the day we show everyone!"

Lucy's lips quirked upwards at his enthusiasm, "You know, I think you may be right. Today does feel good." She looked over at Erza, "Are you ready?"

"More than." The amazon smirked, "Wish me luck."

"You don't need it." Gray smirked back at her, "You're going to destroy whatever challenge they come up with."

"You bet she is!" Natsu cheered as Erza made her way down to the arena.

"You decided to play today huh?" Cana grinned as Erza stepped out, "'Bout time girl. Shall we show 'em how it's done?"

"Indeed." Erza smirked and turned her attention to Mato as he began explaining the challenge, and her smirk widened as she drew the one. Perfect.

"Alright Erza of Fairy Tail!" The mascot exclaimed, "How many monsters will you challenge?"

Erza took a moment to steady her heart and glared up at the towering castle, "I hereby challenge all one hundred!"

Pandemonium was the proper name, because that was precisely what happened when Erza announced her intention to take on all of the monsters at once. Natsu's roaring laughter was matched with Gray's as they were forced to support one another.

The other teams all murmured in shock as all of their strategies were obliterated and were helpless to watch as Erza destroyed every single opponent on her own.

And when she emerged, it was to the wild cheering of the entire stadium as she held her sword high overhead.

The judges and Mato were clearly beside themselves. Fairy Tail was requiring them to take into account different rules for events at every turn as well as come up with additional ones on the spur of the moment.

Gray grinned when Erza rejoined the group of her stunned competitors, "Atta girl."

"Leave it to Erza to make up her own rules," Lucy laughed and waved at their friend. The red head smirked and held up a peace sign as Mato finally rolled out a large lacrima.

After quickly explaining the new rules of measuring the power level of the remaining contestants, they lined up in accordance to the lots they drew with Cana bringing up the rear.

The imp laughed, remaining glued to her bottle the whole time as each contestant measured themselves and got closer and closer to Cana. Who by the end, could hardly stand by how much booze she had consumed.

"Uh, is she okay?" Gray asked Erik, who shrugged in nonchalance.

"Who knows, I've stopped keeping track with her a while ago," Erik smirked at Gray, "Don't count her out yet, she's got a lot of tricks up her sleeve."

"What sleeves, she's taking off her top," Natsu said dryly.

Erik rolled his eyes, "Cana! For hellsake put your shirt back on and hit the damn thing!"

Cana blinked at her brother and waved happily at him before she pouted and tugged it back on, "fine fine. You're no fun!"

And then she seemed to sober up from one breath to another. Before anyone could realize what happened, Cana was unleashing a blast so powerful the lacrima was breaking and the power cap was maxed out.

"Whoa! How did she learn how to do that!" Natsu exclaimed, leaning over the railing as Fairy Tail took a clean win on first and second place.

"Master Makarov and Levy looked up some of the old Magics about fae that were developed for humans," Erik glanced at Natsu, "Cana was gifted it when we joined the guild. Ki and I cant use it, our Magic's don't work well with it, but since Cana has a different father she's well suited for it."

"I wonder if she'll spar with me!" Natsu said eagerly and Erik snorted.

"Oh you already know she won't."

After that they moved right onto the next competitions, with Fairy Tail making a stronger and stronger showing.

It was disappointing when Eve got on the rough end of Rufus' memory magic, Gray cringing in sympathetic pain.

But the next match that was announced had everyone on the edges of their seats.

Laxus against Alexei of Raven Tail.

"Our second shot at Raven Tail." Natsu growled lowly, "I hope Laxus makes them suffer."

Lucy ran a soothing hand down her husband's back, "You know he will."

It was... somewhat less satisfying than being able to avenge Levy directly, but with Levy back up and energetic again Lucy's need for vengeance would be more than satisfied with the guild's crimes being thrown back in their faces.

However, almost immediately it was clear there was something very wrong.

"Something's not right." Erza muttered, "Laxus isn't fighting like himself."

"No he's not." Natsu agreed with a frown, "He's not fighting back at all, and he's not using any magic." He glanced at Erik inquisitively, but the imp shook his head with a frown.

"I can't properly hear him." He reported, his frown deepening, "I can pick up that he's there, but I can't understand him. It's like there's cotton in my ears when I listen for him."

"Could it be a spell Alexei cast on him?" Lucy asked in concern.

"What kind of spell could do that?" Gray asked and Lucy shook her head.

"Lots." She replied grimly, "They're all considered the darkest of the dark though. Truly evil because of what they do to their victims." She frowned, "But... that doesn't quite feel right for this. Laxus isn't showing any of the normal signs of mind control."

"That's because it isn't." Erik breathed, "We're looking at an illusion of some kind. Laxus' fight is happening behind it."

"Why in the world would Raven Tail want to hide their fight?" Lucy asked in confusion only for her question to be answered a moment later as a great explosion of lightning shattered the illusion and revealed a very pissed off looking Laxus glowering at the entire Raven Tail team.

"Is that who I think it is?!" Makarov exclaimed in shock.

Laxus straightened up and glared over at Mato, "I hope there are rules on foul play like this in these games." He growled.

"Uh yes!" Mato exclaimed, his own shock evident, "Yes of course! In an astonishing turn of events Laxus from Fairy Tail Team B has beaten all of Raven Tail after they illegally entered the ring together for what should have been a one on one battle. Furthermore it has been revealed that Alexei was none other than Master Ivan in disguise! Raven Tail is hereby disqualified from the games!"

The mascot looked up at Laxus, "Congratulations on your win."

Laxus' lip curled in disgust, his eyes cold with anger as he regarded Ivan as though he were worthless.

He nodded once to Mato and walked off the field back to his side, still looking quietly furious. There was a lot of confusion over what just happened and the audience was mumbling amongst themselves.

Natsu gaped at the showing and snarled angrily, "isn't their master the one who tried to sacrifice Laxus' soul in exchange for an apocalypse dragon's spirit?"

"Yes," Lucy replied, her own expression uncomplimentary as Ivan was dragged off the field by officials along with the rest of his cheating guild.

"Damn, I hope he made it hurt," Natsu's looked over at where Laxus stood without expression, silent in his anger. The quiet rage was almost more threatening than a vocal rage, and Natsu wondered if it was the dragon in Laxus that was hungry for bloodshed at the moment.

"I was hoping to get a few swings in on them myself for what they put everyone through, but I can live with this," he sighed.

Mato looked like he was about to lose the seeds from his pumpkin with all the excitement and he managed to get the field clear enough for them to continue the matches.

"My turn," Erik smirked when he stepped forward, glancing over at Lamia Scale and the member they selected. Chelia.

"Don't hurt her Erik," Erza warned, "she was indispensable in saving Levy and is a friend to our guild."

"That being said, go kick her butt," Gray drawled.

"Yes, well," Erza said a little helplessly as Erik barked out a laugh and separated from his team with a backwards wave.

He wouldn't use any lethal poisons on the sky-healer. She was a friend after all, and Erik wanted to ensure she was fully capable of continuing on after her fight with him.

He had every intention of winning this fight though, and if he had to put Chelia to sleep for a little while to do that, than he would.

"Hello Erik," she greeted the imp with a smile and a wiggle of her fingers, "you're going to have your work cut out with me! I hear you like to use poisons."

"That's correct," Erik replied, curling his fingers to inspect his nails casually. He saw no reason to lie to the human, but found the glitter of amusement in her eyes.

"Poisons don't work so good on a sky mage!" She grinned.

Erik hummed in acknowledgment, amused by the girls vibrance and enthusiasm. Although she did seem a little overconfident.

"Then I'll just do my best," Erik got into position as Mato called the beginning of the match.

He studied her closely as she dropped into a ready stance, and relaxed into his own. Already he could tell which way she was going to move. Though undoubtedly her wind magic would give her far more bite than an ordinary opponent. He knew little of godslaying magic, but based on what he'd seen so far from Ogra he would do well to act like he was fighting Natsu.

A small smirk curled his lips as her youthful impatience won out and she lunged for him. He shifted out of the way just enough for her air charged fist to miss him and grabbed her arm on the way by.

He flashed her a grin as he quickly injected one of his nicer sedatives. Somewhat slow acting, but potent and without any harmful side effects.

"What?" She exclaimed in surprise as he twisted into her momentum as fast as a striking snake and sent her crashing harshly to the ground.

"That was good." He praised as she picked herself off the ground, "Your form was fairly solid and you had enough power behind it to do some damage if it had landed. You rushed the attack though. That's a dangerous thing to do."

"Unbelieveable!" The announcer cried, "In an astonishing turn of events Erik of Fairy Tail has managed to turn his fight into a training exercise? How did he do that?"

"That's what I'd like to know." Chelia said, "I've never seen anyone able to dodge my attacks like that."

Erik's smirk widened, "We all have our talents." He purred, "Mine's not just poison." He shifted a little, "Now, shall we try again?"

"Well played." Erza murmured approvingly from up in the stands as Chelia attacked him again, "The child is too young to pose a real threat to an adult with his experience, so he's neutralizing her another way."

"I see." Lucy breathed, "But he'll have to fight back sometime."

"Oh he already is." Natsu smirked, "He injected her with something when he grabbed her. You saw her heal it a second ago. How much you wanna bet he keeps that up until it either takes effect or she's too tired to heal from it?"

"Yes, he's playing the long game. And in such a way no severe or lasting harm will come to the girl." Erza nodded, "Well done."

"He has to do it within the time limit though," Gray pointed out.

"The toxin he's using will take care of it," Natsu said confidently, "even if Chelia is healing it, the traces that remain will be enough for him to build up enough of it that it will affect her faster than she could heal."

Sure enough, the constant healing and juggling began to wear Chelia down, and soon the sedative worked its way fully through her system. She dropped to her knees, Erik reaching out to catch and cushion her head before she hit the ground.

Unforgiving as it was, Erik really didn't want her hurt, so he settled her down and looked at Mato who called the match.

Fairy Tail had won their matches, and soared back to the top of the scoreboard. Everyone was watching Fairy Tail as the next competitor.

And each guild wanted to take on the ones who were gunning for the crown.

"Bring it on whelps," Makarov cackled when the day came to a close.


	51. Chapter 51

CHAPTER 51

In Sabertooth, everyone was gathered around for the next planning stage. Everyone was furious of course about Fairy Tail's rise in the ranks, except for Minerva, who only seemed amused, and another member who quietly stayed in the background.

Yukino observed the guild and all of their members, her eyes sweeping over them in a mixture of disgust and poorly concealed anger.

She hadn't wanted to join this cruel guild, no matter how glamorous and powerful they were. Something stunk about it, and that was the only reason she was even sticking around.

Two reasons were why she stayed, and they were sitting in front of her and laughing at one another over some silly thing or another. Sting and Rogue.

When she first met them, they had rescued her from a group of demons who were attempting to feed on her soul. She curled her hands down to her waist at the keys she had hidden there.

She knew her soul called to demons.

It was probably what had attracted the attention of those two men in the first place...

Two men who her senses told her were demons.

She was a necromancer, and as one she had keen instincts on demons and their various kinds. It had taken her a bit of research to figure out what _they_ were though.

She had thanked them and waited for them to tell her what they required for payment, but the two demons had wanted nothing.

In fact, most worrisome, they didn't seem to know they were demons.

So she had elected to join the guild and get to know these two curious men a little better. It was risky, terribly dangerous even. She had to hide her magic at all times due to how deep the hatred of dark Magic's ran in Sabertooth, but she suspected foul play and Yukino owed these men her life.

"What're you thinking about so hard over there?" Sting asked with a happy grin, his hand propped against his chin.

"Probably how she is remaining as our alternate as we haven't had a need for a substitute yet," Rogue said in amusement, "were you wanting to compete Yukino?"

"Don't be silly, I hate fighting," Yukino huffed and set down a plate of food in front of the two men. Immediately their attention fixated on the meals, and Yukino waited as they practically inhaled the meals as if they were starving.

Yukino suspected they were.

And with extensive research, she had finally figured out what they were.

Apocalypse Dragons.

It seemed impossible, but the truth sat before her. And Yukino was certain those two were dying. Sting faster than Rogue.

The dragon had a particularly rare kind of magic for a demon. Holy light. However as he was improperly fed... his own magic would start destroying himself from the inside out.

Not enough was known about dragons for Yukino to know what to do, but she knew the Master of Sabertooth was responsible for keeping them under control.

They were given vitamins and supplements on a daily basis, what Yukino believed were heavy dosages of appetite suppressants, drugs and sedatives strong enough to stop an elephant.

Because on occasion when Master Jimena was feeling particularly cruel to them, the effects of the drugs leaving their systems had not been pretty...

She had never seen the two men in so much pain before. It broke her heart to pieces to see them reduced into balls of agony as their hungers spiraled out of control until they could get something in their system to numb the pain.

They were reliant on the master and didn't even realize it.

She had attempted to tempt them one at a time with her soul, but found with the drugs in their system that they couldn't register their hunger enough to even realize what they were looking at.

"Still hungry?" She asked them.

"Always." Sting smirked a little flirtatiously, and she blushed a bit. She was well aware of his crush on her, and Rogue's for that matter, but she didn't dare take them up on it. Not seriously. The one time she'd tried the master had been extremely displeased.

"Maybe you should try eating more of your element." She teased back, "You two will be skin and bones before long if you're not careful."

"Us?" Sting scoffed, "No way!"

"The idea does have merit though." Rogue mused thoughtfully, "I always feel better after I've devoured some shadows. Maybe doing so more often would help."

Yukino doubted it, but she laughed and encouraged the idea anyway as much as she could get away with.

Eventually the laughter brought Ogra and Rufus over and the teasing turned into drinking and a general party once Ogra took over the karaoke machine. There were a lot of jeers about Fairy Tail, and declarations that they'd pound the upstart gray guild back into the dirt, but the reminder made Yukino pause in thought.

Fairy Tail... who had a necromancer contracted to ascended spirits and an apocalypse dragon she was close to. Was it possible they could help her?

The very idea set her heart pounding. It would be fraternizing with the enemy at its best, and if she was caught she would surely be in a lot of trouble. But...

But she wasn't here because she wanted to be in the guild. She was here for Sting and Rogue. The two dragons meant far more to her than the guild.

It was risky, but she had to try it. As soon as possible. So, while the others were occupied, she quietly slipped out the door. She was known for going for walks to clear her head, so hopefully no one would comment on it. Particularly as it was barely sunset and she loved watching the sunset.

She wandered a bit as she tried to recall where exactly Fairy Tail was staying, and tried not to let her anxiety eat her alive. How was she even going to approach the other guild? She'd heard stories about what Raven Tail had done to one of their members, and after the display today she was _not_ eager to anger them. So how would she approach them?

She turned the question over in her head, blindly making her way towards a small café she was especially fond of for their chocolate croissants, only to yelp in surprise as she impacted a warm body.

Strong arms immediately snapped around her, preventing her fall, and she blinked as she found herself staring into equally startled green eyes.

"Hey, you okay?" The owner asked and her surprise turned to shock as she realized she'd literally crashed directly into one of the two people she was looking for. The other peering around his shoulder curiously.

"Uh... I..." She stumbled as she straightened up, "I'm very sorry! I didn't mean to run into you like that!" She bowed slightly, "I was lost in thought."

"Hey no harm done." Natsu smiled back, "Just be more careful okay?"

"Wait!" She exclaimed as they turned to leave, and flushed as they turned to look at her, "Um, you were the ones I was trying to figure out how to meet." She shifted to show her guild mark, "I'm Yukino of Sabertooth. Please. I need your help."

Yukino waited anxiously as those green eyes flashed suspiciously to her guildmark and then back at the blond he was with. They exchanged a look,as if wordless communication was going between them.

"And what can we do for a member of Sabertooth?" The woman, Lucy asked. Not unkindly, but with a certain air of forced politeness that told Yukino they were not particularly willing to trust anyone from her guild.

Not that she blamed them after the remarks Minerva made the previous day and what Rufus had done to their friends.

Yukino bit her bottom lip and looked around herself to make sure no one was around before she shifted her cloak aside to show the three golden keys she kept hidden at her waist.

Natsu's eyes widened at the sight and narrowed on her, "Ascended spirits? They contracted to you?"

Lucy let out a soft breath and took a step closer, "Libra, Pisces and Orphachus. They've all contracted to you."

"The spirits wouldn't contract with anyone they thought was unworthy," Lucy murmured to Natsu.

The demon sighed and nodded before jerking his head to the side so they could move somewhere less populated and visible. Yukino nervously followed them and wrapped her arms around herself as she did.

"I'm sorry for stopping your evening, but I didn't know who else I could ask," Yukino looked at the two of them and took a heavy breath, "I'm a necromancer, but my guild doesn't know what I am..."

Lucy's eyebrows rose in alarm and she took a somewhat protective step towards Yukino. She was a little gratified for the gesture, and it made her feel as if she had made the right choice in coming to them.

"That's extremely dangerous Yukino. If they find out what you are and that you've infiltrated their guild, they'll kill you," Lucy hissed, her hand resting on her shoulder.

"I know," Yukino nodded to them, "it's why I have to be careful. I don't have any love for Sabertooth, they're cruel and the master is a monster."

She turned her attention on Natsu, who frowned when he became the center of her focus, "Sting and Rogue, they're—"

"Dragons like Natsu," Lucy interjected gently, "we figured it out on our first night here. They're managing their appetites with something, but—"

"But nothing!" Yukino burst, stress emerging from her voice, "they don't know what they are, they don't know how to feed, and the master has made them totally reliant on them for survival!"

"He keeps them in a constant drugged state. They're functional, but their senses have been deadened to it so they have no idea how their bodies are starting to fail," Yukino blinked her tears in upset, "they don't even know what he's doing to them. They think it's normal for them to take all these 'vitamins' because their magic has strange side effects!"

"They're dying and I don't know how to help them," Yukino couldn't stop the tears from sinking and she lowered her face in her hands, "I know they can be bigoted jerks, they've been conditioned that way. They aren't evil though, if I can just get them away from the master, they can begin to fully recover."

"But please, I owe them my life. I have to help them," Yukino pleaded.

At first there was silence, and Lucy's hands pressing soothingly against her back as her frustration dropped free.

"What do you need from me?" Natsu's voice came soft, enough that Yukino looked up as if unsure she had heard correctly.

"How can I save them?" Yukino asked him.

"Food." Lucy replied slowly, earning a confused look from Yukino, "They need food."

"Yes, but they don't understand their hunger for souls." Yukino protested and Lucy flashed Natsu a wry look.

"Maybe not. But Apocalypse Dragons lust for more than just souls." She looked back at Yukino, "They have several appetites. Element, sex, souls, and... combat. They tend to outgrow their element after a while. They can, and do, eat it but it becomes less like eating a thick steak and more like drinking a nice broth or tea. The others though... those are their adult appetites. Those are all equally potent, and any one of them will satisfy."

She looked at Natsu, "Now, we can't do anything about sex or souls. If they're as badly off as Yukino says they won't even understand what they're supposed to do. Battle however..."

Natsu's eyes lit up, "Yes." He purred, "I see where you're going with this. If we can get their bloodlust raging..."

"We can force them to feed properly." Lucy nodded.

"That'll be hard to manage." Natsu pointed out, "A fight good enough to get through to them would need to be big."

"Tomorrow's the tag team battles." Lucy reminded him, "There's a chance Fairy Tail and Sabertooth could be pitted against each other. If we are... you're a drake, and they've never been to hell."

He nodded slowly, "Yeah. That could work. If we get the right draw. I can probably get them to eat in that setup. But that's still only going to be temporary. At this point only an extended stay in hell where they can gorge themselves will save them in the long run."

"We have to find a way to prove to them what they are." Lucy sighed, "But I have no idea how we're supposed to do that."

Yukino shook her head, "Something like that would have to come from an irrefutable source. They won't believe you and will think I've been misled." She eyed Natsu hopefully, "Is there any way you can do something to make them believe?"

He sighed a little in thought, "I can try." He replied after a moment, "I'm a drake, a leader among our people. Their instinct will be to submit to me. But submission and acceptance are two different things."

"At most that might confuse them, but it's worth a shot," Lucy looked at Natsu and then back at Yukino.

"Thank you for trusting us with this, I know you took a risk," Lucy smiled at Yukino and she suddenly felt as if everything was going to be okay in their hands, "Sting and Rogue are lucky to have you looking out for them. I hope they will appreciate it."

Yukino smiled back at them, "I don't need them to appreciate it. I just need them to live."

She nodded to them and gave another grateful look before she slipped away to head back home. They had given her a lot to think about concerning her two friends. She bit her bottom lip as she thought about all the options they had available to them.

It made sense to her too why the master had put a premature stop to any romantic entanglements she might have had with one or both of the dragons.

He wanted them vulnerable. Easier to control.

Perhaps they would be now, but when their instincts became too powerful and desperate to survive, that control would begin to crack. It had already begun.

Yukino hadn't missed the sometimes aggressive moments they had. On occasion they took their fights just a step beyond brutal, no doubt in search for a meal that could satisfy them...

She slipped back in, noting the party was still in full swing. The guild was loud and laughing, and Yukino scooted around so she could find the dragons.

Sting was on stage trying to wrestle the microphone from Orga, but stopped at the sight of Yukino waving from the table where she found Rogue sitting at the table.

He happily hopped down and ran to Yukino, looking out of breath but pleased. Yukino grinned at him and ran her fingers soothingly through Rogues black tresses.

"You're back, did you take your walk?" Sting asked with a breathless grin and Yukino smiled at him.

"Yes, I ran into some members of Fairy Tail, it was an... enlightening experience," Yukino mused, and almost yelped when she found herself on the receiving end of two very concerned looks.

"Yukino that was dangerous, they could have hurt you!" Rogue said cautiously and Sting nodded by his side.

"That whole guild is crawling with demons, and you know you're a demon magnet for some reason," Sting pouted at her, "you should have brought me or Rogue with you. No one would mess with you with us there."

"I don't doubt that," Yukino smiled at them, "but I'm capable of protecting myself too y'know."

"I know that," Sting grumbled and leaned in, setting a hand in her knee, "there's a lot of dangerous stuff going on in this area."

"Sure, of course. I'll call you guys next time if I run into them," Yukino promised. It seemed to assuage Sting and he grinned.

"Why call?" He purred, leaning closer to her, and Yukino felt her heart thump excitedly, "We could just stay at your side at all times. Would that be so bad?"

"It would hardly be troublesome to do." Rogue agreed, pressing a little closer to her other side, "We make a most excellent team."

"Ah, surely you wouldn't want to glue yourselves to my side?" She laughed, though she leaned towards Rogue and opened her legs a fraction in silent invitation to Sting, "Wouldn't you get bored following me around all the time?"

"Hardly." Rogue growled lowly, his eyes darkening, "You are a _fascinating_ woman Yukino. Beautiful, intelligent, kind, powerful, and with a soul pure enough to contract ascended spirits."

Yukino felt another surge of elation at his words, along with a healthy dose of pleasure and lust. She had been attracted to the light and dark twins for some time, and her own magic had gone an extremely long time without being satisfied by a male. An unfortunate side effect of the meek and pure persona she had developed when she joined Sabertooth.

The prospect of having them both in her bed, scratching the itch she could never fully satisfy by herself, had her magic crackling eagerly under her skin. A fact they both seemed to sense as they shifted closer.

"Rogue's right." Sting growled lowly, his voice thick and dark with hunger, "You've intrigued us since we met you." He cocked his head slightly, "Are we alone in that regard?"

"Not hardly." She breathed, "But perhaps we should speak of such things where there aren't so many ears?"

Rogue chuckled lowly in her ear, and she blinked, wondering just when he'd gotten that close, "You are, of course, quite correct. I fear the dramatics Rufus would indulge in if he overheard us."

"A tragedy indeed." Yukino smiled, subtly caressing his arm, "Pray head upstairs in five minutes. We wouldn't want to tip anyone off after all. Not yet."

She watched with satisfaction as their eyes nearly glowed with eagerness. A hunt _and_ the prospect of a good meal pushing through their haze of drugs. Good. She didn't dare take them off the medicine. Not yet. But if she could draw their instincts out so much the better.

She rubbed her leg enticingly against Sting's as she stood up, "I'm heading to my room." She smiled, "I'll see you two later."

She headed back to her room, fighting the impulse to run the whole way, and contemplated how to handle her two hungry dragons. The temptation was strong to simply strip and arrange herself on the bed, but she resisted. She'd never been that forward around them, and there was a chance that would backfire.

Besides, they would enjoy their meal better if they worked for it at least a little.

So she threw off her cloak and settled herself at a chair instead, the anticipation nearly killing her until there was a polite tap and the pair showed up, "Come in." She invited eagerly as she stood, "Please."

She watched as they stepped inside, Rogue locking the door behind them, and prowled over to her. Every line of them screamed hunting demon, and she was only too eager to answer the call. She waited until Sting was in range and grinned as he wrapped his arms around her, pressing her lightly back against the table, "So what did you want to say up here that couldn't be said downstairs?"

"Nothing that could be said with words." She breathed in reply and pulled him into a hungry kiss that was fueled as much by her own need as her desire to help them.

It caught him by surprise, she could tell, but he quickly warmed to it and proved that even if he was inexperienced his instincts knew precisely what to do given the encouragement. His mouth worked eagerly over hers, pulling a moan from her, before they parted. She looked up at Rogue and held out her hand invitingly.

"You would have us both?" He asked softly, "Truly?"

"Without hesitation." She answered, "I've cared for you both since you saved my life. I've wanted more for nearly as long. I simply never believed it would happen." She smiled, "You're such a close team. What room for me?"

"All the room you want." Rogue answered as he swept in and pulled her into his own kiss.

Yukino sighed and curled Sting's hands around her from behind as she kissed Rogue, her hands guiding his along her body. She could feel the slight tremble of nerves in his hands, her lips curling up into a fond smile when she stepped closer to Rogue.

The two dragons were were twins only in name, given that title for the show of their incredible team work and affection for one another. But they weren't a circus act, and Yukino knew the way they looked at one another when they thought their master wasn't watching.

So when Rogue broke away for breath and his eyes skimmed longingly over Sting, Yukino smiled and reached back to bring them together over her shoulder.

She let out a gasp of pleasure as their hard bodies pressed in closer, pressing her between them. Yukino whimpered a little when she felt their arousals digging into her back and belly through their clothes. The two had drawn together into a hesitant kiss, their own nerves, inexperience and feelings shimmering under the surface. However at the feeling of Yukino squirming between them and her soft gasps, they both grew in confidence.

Instinct took over as they kissed, more and more passion mounting between the two demons as they practically fought one another as they kissed. Fangs gleamed as they made out, their hips grinding in slow circles against Yukino who was trapped between them.

She whimpered and leaned forward, her teeth scoring against Rogue's throat. He let loose a low growl of pleasure, one that rippled through his body as he broke off the kiss with the dark eyed Sting.

They panted for breath, Yukino smiling as she noticed the hazy and lust filled eyes of her favorite demons. Their instincts were following her closely, and Yukino wedged out from between their bodies to sit on the edge of her bed.

"I wonder, does someone perhaps want to help me get more comfortable?" She asked, a blush forming over her cheeks as the predatory way they were looking at her. Sting wet his kiss swollen lips, his eyes traveling over Yukino. Rogue took a step forward as if drawn to her.

Yukino giggled happily when they both descended on her, flipping around onto her belly so Sting could start sloppily pawing at the strings holding her top together. Meanwhile Rogue worked on her bottom, sliding her stockings and pants down to leave her only in her panties.

Sting finally managed to get rid of her top and Yukino was left in her bra and underwear. Rogue, who was on his knees, looked like he was seconds away from diving between her legs.

She was feeling flushed under their heady stares, a blush rising to her cheeks, "isn't it a little unfair for you two to be the only ones enjoying the view?"

At her pout, Sting smirked at her and began to strip off his top layers and gloves. He went as far as to go down to nothing, discarding all his clothes as he crawled onto the bed behind Yukino. He was blushing furiously and Yukino gasped as he pulled her to lean back on him.

"Wow," she praised, and if possible his blush only deepened.

Rogue however, had to fight with more layers and it took him much longer to strip out of his clothes. Sting growled with impatience, but his eyes were hungry with want.

When he was finally done, he stood in front of them both without a thread on, and Yukino moaned in delight at what awaited her.

"I'm very lucky," she breathed, feeling Sting beginning to rub himself against her back and the crease of her rear. She unhooked her bra and shimmied out of her panties, spreading her legs in invitation.

It was an invitation Sting wasted no time in accepting as he slid over her, fingers slipping into her folds and rubbing gently, a delighted growl rumbling in his chest at how ready she already was.

"Ah!" Yukino gasped as she bucked into the touch, "Wait..." She looked up at Rogue, who was looking a little lost and vaguely jealous, "Come here Rogue."

She patted the pillows and grinned, "Come on and join me." She nudged Sting a little, "Back up a moment." She panted.

He quirked an eyebrow, but backed up as requested and Yukino beamed as Rogue crawled into the space she'd been in a moment ago. She turned around and faced his lap, and his entirely impressive arousal, "Perfect."

She curled her hand around him and wrapped her mouth around his tip as she spread her legs for Sting. She didn't see the enlightenment that dawned on both of their faces as Rogue groaned deeply and curled his fingers into her hair and Sting came up behind her, rubbing himself eagerly against her aching slit.

"Gods Yukino…" He growled, his hands roaming all over her backside and up her back before settling at her hips. She shivered in pleasure at the sensation, her moans getting lost as she swallowed Rogue down.

She shuddered in delight as Sting slowly sank into her and pulled away from Rogue with a gasp as her magic crackled.

"Is everything alright Yuki?" Rogue asked, concern bleeding through his lust, and she smiled.

"Yes." She panted, a needy moan dragging from her as Sting started to move, "Gods yes. I need this. I need you. My magic needs this. Please don't stop." She wrapped her mouth hungrily around him, sucking eagerly as Sting's uncertain thrusts started to gain confidence.

Far too quickly for her liking she was tottering on the razor edge of ecstasy, their combined need driving them all there faster than they would've liked. Rogue was the first to tumble over, shouting his release as he lost himself to the pleasure she was giving him and the sight of his other love taking her so passionately.

He panted softly, twitching with delight, as Yukino cleaned him up and released him and slid carefully under her, giving her a solid surface to lay on as he captured her lips in a feverish kiss and ran his hands eagerly over her body.

"Yes." He growled encouragingly, "Show me how much you like what we do to you."

Yukino clung tightly to him as Sting sped up, and lost herself to her own pleasure. Satisfaction already building in the back of her mind. This wouldn't be enough for the twins. Not by a long shot. But the night was young, and she was more than willing to go without sleep for them.

Perhaps it wouldn't save them in the long run, but it was a start. And that was something she could live with happily until Natsu and Lucy were able to make them understand the truth.

She just hoped it was sooner rather than later. She loved them far too much to let them die now.

Everything shattered in pinpricks of vibrant magic that soared through Yukino and she could see from Rogues face just how deeply her demons were affected by the electricity drumming through her body.

She could feel Sting's frantic pleasure by the way his fingers dug into her thighs, slamming into her until finally he toppled over the edge. She looked over her shoulder at the dazed look on his face, at the deep breaths he took. Her dragons were feeding through the air, Yukino realized, her magic crackled through the air and they fed on it. She panted for breath as they both seemed to come down from whatever high they were in.

Fresh hunger burned in their eyes, tinged with a hint of desperation that Yukino's heart ached over. She groaned when Sting pulled out of her, their bodies coming together gently so the three of them could come together and snuggle.

She knew it wouldn't take long for her to recover for another around, nor would it take her demons with as starving as they were. She would do as much as she could going into their fight with Natsu though.


	52. Chapter 52

CHAPTER 52

Day Four opened with Fairy Tail picking their choices for the next competition. This time they made their choices wholly on who would be the best to compete on the name of the competition. Naval Battle.

"I'm out!" Natsu immediately threw his arms up in a giant 'x.' Lucy and Erza had to agree. With a name like that, it either involved ships or water, and Natsu wasn't the best suited to either of those things.

They both glanced over at Gray, who shrugged, "enough water can thaw out ice, or I might freeze myself into being unable to move if it's a pool."

"An excellent concern, I too would face similar issues if I swam underwater. My water empresses armor is meant to defend against water based attacks, not necessarily to attack with them. It seems you are the best bet with Aquarius Lucy," Erza reasoned.

"You bet," Lucy narrowed her eyes, "I want a chance to prove ourselves to the world!"

"You're the perfect shot for us Luce," Natsu grinned at his wife with affection warm in his eyes, "beat them down with your Star dress!"

Lucy pulled Natsu in by his scarf and gave him a sly look, "be good while I'm gone."

"Never," he promised happily.

Lucy rolled her eyes and smothered his face in his scarf as she hopped away to join the rest of the others. Natsu leaned his cheek on his arm, eyes trailing after his mistress and the flicking up to the waterglobe that was forming in the middle of the field.

Now that was interesting.

He watched Juvia join Lucy on the field and cringed a little at the sight. With Juvia on the field, the battle would definitely become harder for Lucy considering the demoness' talent for all things water related.

"Oh that's some stiff competition," Gray grinned, pleased Juvia was taking to the field again, "Do your best Lucy!"

Juvia pouted at the cheer Gray gave Lucy, but looked across the way to where Minerva was taking the field. Her instincts gave her an intense fight or flight reaction and she glanced at Lucy.

"Be careful with that one," Juvia murmured to her, "I don't like her."

Lucy gave Juvia a look of surprise and nodded. For all of Juvia's trauma, she was very willing to trust and accept people. There was hardly anyone she outright said she did not like. Which meant Juvia recognized something cruel in Minerva.

"That bad huh?" She asked softly, the low key rivalry between them vanishing in an instant.

"Yes." Juvia replied in an undertone, "Can't you feel it? The way darkness clings to her?"

Lucy frowned slightly and tilted her head towards the Sabertooth woman. She certainly looked severe enough in an austerely beautiful way, but surface looks were exactly that. Surface. She stretched out her senses a tad and frowned as the woman's aura appeared in dark muddy greens, greys, and reds. That was... not good.

She debated probing a bit more deeply to look at the woman's magic, but held off. Such a check would probably be felt, and they were out of time anyway.

"Want to team up?" She asked in an undertone, "Deal with the rest first and then spar?"

Juvia blinked at her in surprise, and then smiled, "That sounds like a good plan." She agreed, "Will you be using Aquarius?"

"And her stardress." Lucy confirmed, "I want to pull out all the stops on this one."

"I quite understand what you mean." Juvia replied as they joined the others and the rules were explained.

Lucy flashed her a smile as they leapt into the water. She immediately called for Aquarius and her stardress, sighing a bit in comfort as it coalesced around her.

"Why did you call me here?" Aquarius demanded irritably as she looked around.

"Water contest." Lucy smirked, "As part of the games. And since you're the best I thought you'd like first crack at showing the others how water manipulation's done."

She flashed Juvia a wink as Aquarius harrumphed, but didn't look displeased with the flattery.

"Very well." She huffed, "I have a few minutes before my date to play." She shifted her urn slightly, "And you may keep the dress even after I leave." She flashed a warning glare over her shoulder, "But you better not lose missy!"

"No ma'am! I'll do my very best not to!" Lucy hastily assured her, and Aquarius flashed her a smirk that on anyone else would've made Lucy's blood boil. As it was, she was grateful her temperamental spirit wasn't trying to drown them all in a tidal wave.

The three women moved back to back as the event started, their combined attacks chipping easily away at the competition.

"Hey, that's not fair!" The girl from Mermaid Heel protested, "You're supposed to be fighting each other!"

"Oh we will." Juvia assured her, "However, nothing in the rules states we must do so from the outset."

"But that's cheatin'!"

Juvia's eyes narrowed slightly, "No more than when sealing circles were drawn in the first event." She replied sharply as she angled her next attack at the girl, "You cannot hold a double standard."

"I like her." Aquarius smirked approvingly, "But I'm getting tired of this and Scorpio is waiting." She flashed the pair a wink, "Good luck on the rest!"

Lucy sighed as the spirit vanished, "Well at least she didn't try to drown us first."

Juvia chuckled as they shifted to back to back only to gasp in surprise as in the next moment she found herself outside the sphere entirely.

Lucy blinked as she realized she was alone in the sphere with Minerva, who had somehow dodged all of the attacks by everyone. She could see Juvia on the outside, her image distorted and looking extremely confused by how she had even gotten there.

"Looking for these?" Minerva asked when Lucy reached for her keys, only to find them missing. The woman held them up, her painted lips curling in amusement.

Lucy gaped in shock, wondering just what this woman was that she was able to pluck Lucy's most cherished item from her hip.

A high enchantress of some sort, at the very least. The woman held herself like a queen and Lucy scowled.

"Those are ascended spirits, put them aside if you won't return them to me. They don't care to be handled by strangers," Lucy said stiffly, and Minerva's grip on them tightened.

"Are they? How interesting," Minerva looped the keys around her finger and spun them, "I am curious how a known necromancer was able to get her hands on spirits such as these. No doubt by using the dark arts."

"They offered a contract and we adhere to it. They have my word and friendship," Lucy shot back.

"Unlikely," Minerva dismissed and flashed a cruel smile, "I've always wanted a couple of ascended spirits, but... oh well. If they will sully themselves to your level than perhaps they're just trash after all."

She tossed them out of the sphere and Lucy was gratified to see Juvia lunge and catch them.

"Now swim out of this sphere and join your little friend. I'm the superior opponent here, and I don't feel like sharing my points again," Minerva waved a hand, "your betters have dismissed you."

Lucy gawked at the sheer audacity the woman was showing and she steeled herself, summoning a surge of water around her.

"You're going to have to drag me out of here!" Lucy shouted back to her, "my guild is counting on me to show that Fairy Tail has just as much a right as any guild to exist in the light! I am not going to let my family down!"

Minerva went still at that, her expression freezing off and eyes growing cold. She blinked out of the way of Lucy's attack, reappearing somewhere else.

However she didn't attack, and neither did Lucy, both silently hanging in the space between them as time slowly ran out.

Gray frowned, shifting restlessly as he nudged Natsu's shoulder. His friend gave him a curious look and Gray looked down at Juvia.

"Juvia is worried," Gray could feel the trepidation in the demoness simple bond with him. The more complex emotions were harder to understand with a link as weak as theirs was, but Gray got the impression of the calm before the storm.

"Worried?" Natsu asked, already on edge. Lucy didn't have her keys, and while her Star dress was powerful it didn't help if she couldn't hit her target.

"I can't put my finger on it, but Juvia is concerned," Gray hissed.

"Poison." Erik hissed, his eyes widening in alarm, "She keeps saying that over and over. The woman is poison." He looked up at the sphere and scowled, "Look!"

"What?" Gray and Erza exclaimed together as Natsu's grip on the railing tightened.

Inside the sphere Minerva had suddenly burst into motion and appeared behind Lucy, delivering a harsh blow that caught the blond by surprise. Lucy let out a yelp and spun to attack in kind, but Minerva had moved again.

"Some sort of spatial magic." She muttered and pulled the power of the waves themselves to launch a wide range attack only to choke on a gasp as she was kicked powerfully enough to tumble to the edge of the sphere, but before she could leave the watery confines, magic grabbed her and pulled her back in, right into Minerva's face.

"You should've left when you had the chance."

Lucy narrowed her eyes despite the pain, "I'm not finished yet."

The stone under Natsu's fingers threatened to crack as he watched. It was clear that with her keys out of play Minerva far outstripped Lucy magically. His wife was powerful, but she couldn't sustain a stardress indefinitely. Not yet. If something wasn't done quickly she would lose even that bit of defense.

Unfortunately, nothing Lucy did was effective. Minerva's magic kept her easily out of all of Lucy's attacks, and allowed her to deliver blow after blow without repercussion.

"Damnit C'mon Lucy!" Gray growled at his side, "Surrender already! The points aren't worth this!"

"She can't." Erik growled, "She's tried. That witch keeps dragging her back in for more."

"Stop the fucking fight!" Natsu roared at Mato, "This isn't a battle! That bitch is trying to kill her!"

"R-right!" Mato stuttered and raised his hand just as the bell rang and Minerva launched Lucy out of the sphere.

Natsu leapt over the side of the railing without a second thought and sprinted for his wife, his arms wrapping tightly around her before she landed. The throbbing pain filtering through their bond trailing behind his worry for her. He laid her gently out on the arena floor, the only things on his mind to see that she was taken care of and a growing fury at the witch that had the audacity to do such a thing to his mistress.

"Get Porlyusica!" Juvia screamed up to the guild, "Hurry!"

"I'll help!" Chelia cried as she leapt over the side as well and sprinted to Lucy's side, her hands already starting to glow as soon as she reached her, "I can stabilize her!"

Natsu made it at the same moment Chelia wrapped Lucy in a healing glow, "Is she?"

"She's badly wounded." Chelia reported crisply, her attention clearly elsewhere, "I have to work fast or we might lose her."

Natsu went still at the news as Leo and Virgo appeared as well, "We can assist." Leo said as Virgo opened a large first aid kit, and knelt down opposite Chelia, "Lucy's spirit is pure. It will respond better to our medicines. Virgo."

"At once." Virgo replied briskly as she got to work while Leo laid his hand on Chelia's shoulder.

"I will help you." He rumbled, "Accept my strength and channel it into your healing."

Chelia nodded and at once the glow developed a golden tinge.

"Incredible." Minvera smirked, "The ascended spirits rush to their mistress's aid. You truly are trash if you would stoop to helping a filthy necromancer."

"Do not speak to me of filth maggot!" Leo snapped harshly, "Your soul is so tainted, so mired in hatred and jealousy, that you are unworthy of so much as _touching_ Lucy! Not even the smallest of our kin would ever consent to a contract with one such as you!"

He was cut off as Natsu appeared between them, "Thanks Leo." He growled lowly, though his gaze was locked on Minerva, "But I'll take it from here if that's alright. Just make sure Lucy's taken care of okay?"

Anger was pulsing through him along with cold hard fear. He could feel Lucy's weakness in their bond, her absolute pain and dangerous thin sliver of life that hung in the balance. He was seeing red and barely able to breathe, his fingers shaking when he glared at Minerva.

He'd kill her. Right here, right now. He snarled, taking a step closer to her, only to feel a cool hand wrap around his wrist. Natsu almost wrenched it free, but he registered Juvia's hand on him. It was barely enough to give him pause as he felt Gray and Erza join him in their stare off with Minerva.

Minerva was flanked by Sting and Rogue, her team standing side by side against theirs.

It sent a spike of maddening fury through Natsu over seeing the two dragons standing there and looking so smugly superior. He wanted to claw their faces off for being happy over what had just happened to his queen.

Sting took an aggressive step forward, his blue eyes hungry and dark. Natsu made to step forward, heedless of the cameras, the audience and the whole world watching.

He was stopped by an armored arm, crossing over his chest. Erza glaring ahead at Sabertooth.

"She tried to kill my wife," Natsu snarled at his friend, his voice dropping low. He could feel the ache of his bones in his back, of wings wanting to spring forth and scales crawled up along his back under his shirt.

"And they will pay for that," Erza spoke flatly.

"I did nothing wrong," Minerva huffed, "I operated well within the rules of the competition. I merely gave the people the show they really wanted."

"Perhaps, but you operated well outside the bounds of common human decency," Erza pushed Natsu back, and to her surprise, he listened.

"You've made an enemy of Fairy Tail, perhaps the one guild you don't want to be on the bad side of," Erza promised, "You better pray to whatever gods you worship that Lucy pulls through."

Natsu's expression fell into a neutral look, a sort of calmness sliding over him as he unballed his fists.

He bent down next to Lucy, anxiously kneeling next to her as Chelia worked to stabilize her. Mato allowed it amongst the muttering of the audience, who were disappointed a fight hadn't broken out.

Finally she was stable enough that They were able to bring out a stretcher and carry Lucy off the field, Natsu staying by her side the whole time as her spirits faded away.

Natsu whined in distress when Lucy was being bandaged up and he stubbornly took his seat next to her bed. He could barely feel their bond, and when he did there were sparks of pain shooting along it.

He felt so useless as he sat there, unable to do anything but worry and wait for Lucy to regain consciousness. Minerva and Sabertooth were a guild of monsters. They were sadistic and Natsu _hated_ them.

There was a boiling anger that filled him and made him want to enact a scorched earth policy. Now, more than ever he struggled to keep his inner dragon under control. The demonic part of himself that took glee in vengeance and undoing all the hard work his guild had made to prove they weren't monsters.

Finally, when he felt their bond re-emerge with a surge of Lucy's light, he felt such raw joy unlike anything he had felt before. It was relief, with the weight of a crushing ocean.

And when she opened her eyes, Natsu finally allowed himself to breathe. It seemed almost liked he had been holding his breath the whole time with as constrained as his lungs had felt the whole time.

He breathed out and curled her hand under his chin, his body shaking with his pent up anger, joy, relief and frustration.

"Welcome back to the land of the living," he said hoarsely, "you scared the shit out of me."

She smiled weakly back up at him, "I scared the shit out of myself." She admitted, "I'm sorry."

"Hey, none of that was your fault." He soothed and leaned over to carefully plant a kiss on her lips, wary of jostling any of her other injuries, "You did us proud when you stood up to her like that."

"Proud maybe." She grimaced, "But not without consequences."

He curled his hand gently around hers, "Erik said you tried to surrender when you realized you couldn't win. It's not like you intended to let her beat you like this. How could you have known?"

Lucy's eyes watered a bit and she sniffed as she nodded, "I know. It's just..."

He growled soothingly at her, letting her feel his love, and she blinked a little, "Natsu, are you-"

She was cut off as the rest of their guildmates walked in.

"Ah, how are you feeling Lucy?" Makarov asked.

"Tired. Sore. And a little like I should've seen this coming." Lucy admitted with a sigh, "I know I couldn't really, but still..."

"The curse of hindsight." Makarov agreed, "But don't feel guilty. You fought admirably. Had things been even a little different that fight would've gone very differently." He looked at Natsu, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but there's something we have to discuss."

Natsu raised an eyebrow and Gajeel crossed his arms with a huff, "They're askin' us to combine our teams. Since Raven Tail got disqualified it's not an even matchup."

"So since we won two slots fair and square we gotta pay for it." Natsu growled irritably, "Light wizards are starting to really piss me off."

"In this case they don't have much choice." Makarov replied grimly, "There weren't contingencies in the rules for disqualification, something they'll be adding later. And to sweeten the pot for us they're allowing us full use of any of the members of the combined teams instead only one alternate. Further, they're allowing us to keep the higher of the two scores and will add a compensation point for each event the other team won."

"Seems like the least they can do all things considered." Gray snorted, and Makarov nodded.

"I know it's not ideal, or even really fair, but we can't afford to refuse at this point." He looked over at Natsu, "As a result, I'd like you and Gajeel to pair up for the upcoming matches. You two make a formidable team."

And it would allow them to burn off some steam.

Natsu grinned at Makarov and nodded, "no problem. We'll take care of it!"

Lucy gave Natsu a worried look, but her husband just smiled at her and slid his thumb gently over the back of her hand.

He wasn't even paying attention to the new lineup as it was announced, his eyes only on his wife as though afraid she would disappear before his eyes.

"I gotta go Lucy, don't get into any trouble while I'm gone," Natsu gave her an amused look as he bent over and pressed a kiss to her mouth.

It was soft and savoring, with a tremble to his lips that Lucy felt through the bond and against her skin.

"Nats—"

But he was already pulling away with a crooked grin.

"Come on Natsu, you gotta hurry!" Happy said impatiently and hopped up onto Lucy's lap. The cat got comfortable, ready to transform and bite the hand off anyone who got close to her.

Natsu made a face and Erik took his place on Lucy's otherwise. Elfman and Evergreen were also present in the bed next to hers, all of them willing to defend in a moment if they had to.

"Bye Natsu," Lucy smiled at her husband, "Win. Okay?"

Natsu nodded, a smile warming his eyes as he looked at her and departed without another word.

Lucy frowned in concern and rubbed at her chest, feeling the icy rage only building in Natsu under his love for her. She sighed, wondering if she could get a lacrima to watch the fight.

—::—

Natsu stepped into the tunnel with Gajeel, his older brother looking angry, but also confused as he eyed Natsu's face.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Gajeel asked slowly, suspicion darkening his features as he regarded the small smile on Natsu's face.

"Just looking forward to a good fight," Natsu replied lightly, and had Gajeel been anyone else, he might have believed it.

But knowing Natsu, and knowing Lucy was laying in bed...

Nothing good could get Natsu pried loose from Lucy's side right now. Not even the master asking him nicely.

No, Gajeel got the impression that something bad was about to happen. To their opponents.

The bell rang and they stepped out into the open, Natsu and Gajeel striding step by step into the arena where Sting and Rogue were standing.

Natsu eyed them. They looked a little better today, with more energy, but still with that ravenous hunger in their eyes. Natsu's lip curled in annoyance as he remembered his promise to Yukino to force them to properly feed.

He said nothing in response to the twins as they began their showboating and obnoxious talk. Natsu simply watched while Gajeel growled back.

The fever pitch was high with this match, and Natsu could understand why. This had bad blood in it, and he grinned, setting his hands on his hips.

He would feed these two runts alright, and by the end of it they would be lucky if their bones weren't broken.

"Gajeel." He growled lowly as the Mato chattered to the crowd, "I know you want to fight, but I _need _you to stay out of this fight."

Gajeel looked over at him in surprise, a frown crossing his face. Natsu was still smiling, which was honestly creepy given his usual temperament, and was coiled tensely. Ready to attack at a moment's notice.

"You sure?" He asked warily, and Natsu shot him a glance that gave him flashbacks of the few times he saw Igneel truly angry.

"Yeah. I'm sure." He replied as he fastened his gaze back on the twins, "Just trust me on this?"

Gajeel sighed, "Damnit you're such a pain in the ass." He grumbled, "I wanted to beat these guys up for what they did too y'know." He shook his head, "Fine. Just make sure you beat 'em hard enough to satisfy all of us alright?"

A smirk curled over Natsu's lips as he cracked his knuckles, "Don't worry. They're gonna find out what a _real_ dragon looks like."

Gajeel smirked back as the fight was called and immediately headed over to the wall of the arena.

"What are you doing?" Rogue demanded as Gajeel turned away, "Are you forfeiting already?"

"Don't be stupid." Gajeel snorted over his shoulder, "As much as I want to tear your spleens out for what your guildmate did to my goddaughter... Natsu's claim is higher. He's avenging his wife. And it's not like you're strong enough to need two people to beat you anyway."

He gave them a backwards wave, "I'll be over here runt. Try not to destroy that spot."

"No promises old man." Natsu grinned eagerly as he let his flames curl around his body, red scales rippling into being under his markings as he dropped into a ready stance, his fingers lighting tauntingly, "You brats ready to go?"

Gajeel settled himself back against the wall and smirked as the pair reacted with outrage at the insult and rushed Natsu. The crack of Natsu's fists impacting their faces was truly a thing of beauty, and he didn't have to look to know he wasn't the only one grinning fiercely. Lucy was loved deeply by their guild.

It had been her idea that had led to Levy finding a way to make it happen.

It had been her who had convinced Makarov and Laxus to give them a chance.

It was her compassion and open-mindedness that had led to more than one joining them.

And there wasn't a one among them who weren't furious over what had happened, or pleased that Natsu intended to unleash hell on the twins. Even if some of them would never admit it directly.

He watched with keen interest as the trio danced around each other for a while. Natsu wasn't fully covered in scales yet, but his demonic traits were definitely coming to the fore. He hoped the brat remembered not to transform fully. The arena was big enough to hold him in that form, but only just.

Natsu held the twins off as they mounted a joined assault on him, their anger beginning to push them into something close to a frenzy as he traded blows and attacks with them. His eyes skimmed between them, throwing off Sting and then Rogue, fire dancing off his shoulder and back in hot waves.

Gritting fangs, Natsu's own anger rolled off him, his cool facade beginning to fracture as the beginnings of true rage made his way on his face.

The bones shifted on his back and Natsu growled, yanking his shirt off over his head and throwing it somewhere in Gajeel's direction.

"Did you think it _funny_ that your guild member hurt my wife?" Natsu's voice was soft, but held every edge of threat and violence in it.

"That she's laying in a bed right now, barely able to move even with support healing because it was 'within the rules?'" Natsu burned off the holy seal Sting placed on him, snagging to dragon's wrist and throwing him backwards into the ground.

"You think it's acceptable because she's a necromancer and so isn't worthy of protection?" Natsu demanded, his eyes burning crimson, "You don't even know. Necromancers have such a capacity for kindness, that your own bigotry won't let you see."

Wings unfolded from his back and Natsu hissed, putting a quick stopper on his power. He could feel the unease of the crowd, and as angry as he was, he didn't want to scare them into calling the magic knights down to restrain him.

Not before these whelps learned their lesson good and proper.

Sting snarled and lunged for Natsu, his eyes glowing a bright white as he attempted to swipe at the other. Natsu caught him by the wrists, keeping him tight in his hold.

"It's time I break the illusion of what you two really are," Natsu growled and sharply pivoted when Rogue was sneaking up behind him in the shadows. He ended up slamming into Sting and they went down in a tangle of limbs.

The two of them were proud if nothing else and refused to scramble back and cower before Natsu. But he would have them submit before he was through teaching them a little humility.

The look in their eyes was hungry, and despite the overwhelming one-sided battle, it seemed like life was sparking within them. The glow of their own magic sprang to life, and they roared their anger and refusal to submit. Scales burst into being over their bodies, and neither hardly noticed as they came after Natsu with more focus.

Natsu folded his wings as the twins began to decimate the arena, and he almost smirked when he saw Gajeel rolling his eyes when the beam of light from Sting slammed into Natsu and sent him hurtling down several hundred feet below the actual arena.

Perfect.

Natsu smirked as he got back to his feet and the twins joined him, looking stunned he had survived a hit with only a couple of scuff marks.

"Not bad for a fledgling," Natsu growled, "but you're going to have to come after me with stronger stuff than that."

"You want stronger?" Sting snarled furiously, "We can give you that!"

He flung his hand back with Rogue copying the move on his other side. White and dark auras flared around them as their power surged and balls of light and shadow began forming in their hands.

Natsu watched curiously as the outraged fledglings began mixing their power together, "A unison?"

That was... interesting. He hadn't figured they were in sync enough to achieve one. Though really he should've known better. They would be deadly once they got over themselves and their health issues.

"Heh, an interesting fireball." He smirked darkly as he flung his own hand out and a fireball began forming, "Any other time you might've excited me with it."

"You think you can stop this with a stupid fireball?" Sting demanded, "Our power is superior in every way!"

"Yeah?" Natsu purred menacingly, "Then prove it."

"Holy Shadow Dragon's Flash Fang!" They roared furiously, unleashing their spell at the same moment Natsu released his.

The two spells collided in the center causing an explosion that made the one that had created the crater look like child's play. As the dust cleared both twins were seen groaning on the ground while a slightly singed Natsu walked out of the dust still on his feet and glared down at them.

He slammed his hands into both of them, pinning them where they were by the throat, "I want you to know," He growled lowly, "I have both of your lives in my hands right now. I could end them in an instant if I wanted." His glare sharpened, "Now SUBMIT to your drake!"

The sight of him crouched over them with his wings half spread was absolutely terrifying and Rogue knew in that instant that they really were outclassed in every conceivable way. What kind of pathetic devil slayers were they if they couldn't even scratch the very things they'd trained so hard to kill? He swallowed against the hard hand against his throat, and dropped his gaze, shifting his head to the side in submission.

"I submit." He said softly, "My strongest attacks can't even scratch you. You might as well kill me now."

Part of Sting wanted to protest that Rogue couldn't just give up like that, but he knew there was no way out. Their unison had taken every scrap of remaining strength they had. They were both tapped out and he knew it. More he was absolutely convinced the monster holding them knew it too.

He closed his eyes and let his body relax, unwilling to say the words, but unable to refute them either. They flashed open a moment later as the hands moved away instead of tightening.

"Good." Natsu growled as he straightened up and dusted himself off, his wings and other demonic features retracting. He flashed them a knowing half smirk, "Maybe once you get your heads screwed on right we can do this again. For fun."

He looked up at the hovering lacrimatron and bellowed out a triumphant roar, throwing his fists up in victory.

He blinked up at the huge pit and made a face as he heard the crowd cheering overhead, "huh. How're we getting out of this giant hole?"

—::—

With Natsu's rage finally cooled, even it wasn't totally satisfied, he returned at once to Lucy's side. He was very pleased with himself and made sure Lucy knew he had followed through with her promise to Yukino and hadn't popped their heads off like he wanted to.

Sting and Rogue however, were both unsure how to react from the event.

Yukino waited for them inside the tunnel, and it was suspiciously empty of the rest of the team. Their stomachs both dropped at what that could mean, but Yukino gave them both sweet smiles, water and towels.

"You did really well against Natsu," Yukino encouraged them.

"We lost," Rogue spoke up quietly, "two against one and we still lost."

"Damn it," Sting hissed in anger, but found Yukino's hand against his knuckles before he could punch the wall in his rage.

Her other hand was gently cupping Rogue's face where the black scales on his face finally began to recede.

"I don't get it, how did that even happen," Sting spat, "once he was over us and had us by the throats, there was just this gut feeling that told me it was over."

"Yeah, your need to live," Rogue said dryly.

"No! It was different than that and you know it Rogue!" Sting looked pleadingly at him, and Yukino sighed.

The two were so very torn up about this. Sting was also rubbing at his face and the white scales that were only just beginning to fade away. She could see the confusion and panic in his eyes, as he had never had his magic manifest like that before.

"You two are demons," Yukino said softly, causing the two of them to turn and stare at her in shock.

"Demon— What Yukino, that's impossible!" Rogue protested, "we can't be demons, we were born here!"

Yukino crossed her arms at the sheer denial on their faces and didn't know how to bridge the gap.

"Come on guys, your tattoos, your scales, the way you eat your element and now your instincts," Yukino took a step closer to Sting who was closer, "your hunger?"

Sting took a wide step back from Yukino and shook his head, "No. we're not demons Yukino."

He actually looked very hurt at that, and Yukino bit her lip at the expression of betrayal on his face. Coming on the heels of their long night together — their first time, Yukino realized belatedly that perhaps now wasn't the best time to tell them this.

"Our magic is explosive and sometimes wild, Sure, but we're not demons!" Sting's voice raised with hurt, "We aren't monsters!"

Rogue set a hand on Sting's shoulder, both of them looking like Yukino had touched a raw nerve.

"Sting, Rogue, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like—" Yukino tried, but she could tell by their shuttered expressions that they wouldn't hear another word from her.

"Save it Yukino, we're tired," Rogue sighed and pulled his hot tempered lover along with him, "see you at the guild."

The two left after that, both knowing they would get their punishment after today. Yukino clenched her hand over her heart and tears stung her eyes.

"Of course you're not monsters," Yukino whispered into the empty tunnel, wondering if she had totally messed up everything.

If that was how they reacted to her telling them they were demons, she could hardly think how they would react when she told them she was a necromancer.

They would no doubt feel as if she had put a seed of poison into their very souls. Yukino hunched her shoulders and looked at the floor.

Pushing her own hurt feelings aside, she took a breath and headed off in the direction they left in. After all, she promised to protect them, and that was what she was going to do.


	53. Chapter 53

CHAPTER 53

The return to the guild was even worse than Yukino had ever imagined.

Before she'd even arrived the entire guild had been called together with Jiemma glowering furiously at the grim faced Sting and Rogue. Her heart leapt in her chest. No! Already? She'd known the master would be furious, but this? So soon?

"You two are the worst disgraces I've ever seen!" Jiemma thundered, "You call yourselves strong and yet you lost two on one to that filthy dragon!"

"Sir he's an apocalypse dragon." Rogue tried, "Their species is known for their destructive capabilities! There's no way anyone normal could-"

"SILENCE!" Jiemma roared, "Sabertooth is above the common, pathetic, rabble!" He slammed his fists into the arms of his chair, "We are built on strength! Only the most powerful are permitted here! You pitiful worms were meant to be the strongest of the strongest, and yet you still lost! Unacceptable!"

The twins cringed at his words, and Jiemma took a long slow breath, "I see now that my experiment has proved a failure."

Yukino frowned at that. Experiment? She could see the question on everyone else's face as well. Especially the twin's. They glanced at each other in confusion.

"Experiment?" Sting muttered, but it was loud enough for Jiemma to hear. He scowled furiously at him.

"Yes you stupid boy!" He snarled, "I should've realized from the beginning that you two were too pathetic to be able to embrace your power to its fullest potential! You were born weak, and have remained that way despite your training." He shook his head, "I would have been better off crushing you the moment you hatched."

Hatched? Yukino's heart tried to thunder out of her chest. There it was. The truth at last. No wonder the twins were so messed up!

She took a step forward, but before she could reach them Jiemma turned to glare down at them.

"No matter." He rumbled, "I will attend to that now." He raised his hand and at once both dragons dropped to their knees with a gasp. They struggled furiously against the magic, but after their defeat earlier they didn't have the strength, and Yukin's anxiety pushed straight into panic.

Before she could stop to think she shoved her way forward, _"Elemental spirits of righteousness guide my hand!"_ She shouted, _"Circle of protection!"_

At once a magic circle flared to life under the twin's feet, and they gasped as they sucked in great gulps of air.

"What is this?!" Jiemma roared furiously, "What have you done Yukino?"

"Something I should've done a long time ago." She spat as a staff appeared in her hands, "I will not let you touch them!" She declared as she pulled Libra's key, "On my honor as a necromancer I would sooner see you dead than allow you to kill the men I love!"

She slammed the butt of the staff into the ground, causing a bell-like tone to sound throughout the building and her power flared dangerously, _"I call upon thee spirits of the earth and sky!"_ She cried, _"Free the feet of my loves, guard and guide their steps to safety! Bless their path that none may hinder them!"_

There was an answering gong all around them and Sting and Rogue stumbled a bit as they were suddenly freed from the circle. They stared at her in open shock.

"Yukino…" Sting breathed shakily as she shifted her staff into a fighting stance.

"Go!" She ordered, "That spell is fleeting! You must run now if you're going to escape!"

"But..." Rogue started, his bewilderment obvious, as Jiemma's expression darkened into thunderous fury.

"You dare challenge me girl!" He demanded.

"I dare." She confirmed, "The only monster here is _you_. And I swore to the spirit of my sister that I would cleanse this world of all such monsters!"

She slashed her key through the air, "Libra! Cover their escape!"

"Yukino no!" Rogue protested, his face losing all color as Libra's magic threw them sideways, smashing them straight out of the nearby window.

Sting groaned and rolled up onto his hands and knees, his eyes wide with terror as he realized what she had done.

"Yukino!" Sting jerked back, the truth of her words from earlier coming back. He felt sick as the truth of everything bared down on them, and how Yukino was likely going to die at the hands of their... master.

Sting felt like throwing up, the horror sinking into his very being. He straightened up, Rogue's shock and stillness forcing him to his feet.

He grabbed Rogue and gave him a shake, pressing his forehead against Rogue's to get him moving. The other man let out a soft whine of despair and Sting shook him.

"We need to get help," Sting said fiercely, and he didn't know what caused him to think of it. But he knew they had no other options.

The very people they had mocked and threatened. Sting would swallow his pride. His instincts growled at him that there was only one person who could possibly help at this point, and without having to share a look with Rogue, they both took off to Fairy Tail.

—::—

Natsu smiled happily at his healed wife from where he was drawing languid kisses against her stomach and drifting lower. She was healed again, with orders to take it easy... but Lucy had been most insistent about celebrating Natsu's victory earlier.

His lips curled and made his way between the juncture of her leg, nibbling gently with every caress of his warm lips. He wanted to take his time with her, cherish every moment as they reestablished their bond.

The scare earlier had chilled him down to the core of his being, and even the threat that she had almost been gone— it felt like Natsu had lost something.

Lucy shivered with impatience but allowed her husband to take his time. She knew he needed this just as much as she did.

Their whole guild had decided to give them a wide berth, sensing that Natsu's instincts needed a little bit of soothing after the days events.

Which was why they both froze when the door was slammed open to reveal two frantic looking demons Natsu had just gotten through with beating up.

Natsu yelped and slammed Lucy's legs shut as his mistress screamed.

"This time I'm actually going to rip your arms from your bodies!" Natsu snarled at them, but was fortunately unable to jump to action from where he was blocking their view of Lucy from the waist down.

Lucy herself was scrambling with pillows to keep herself hidden, her face red with annoyance, "do you mind!"

"Oh sweet gods—" they turned around quickly, doing their best to ignore the murderous growing from the one who had called himself their 'drake.'

There was enough shuffling in the background, and only when Natsu spun them around looking livid did they dare to turn around.

"What. Do you. _Want_?" Natsu demanded.

"Yukino!" Rogue burst out while Sting's mouth worked soundlessly, "Please! We're sorry, but we need your help! The master was going to kill us for our failure and she intervened!"

"Yukino?" Lucy asked in alarm as she stood up, "What happened?"

"What Rogue just said." Sting replied, his face pale, but his voice steady, "The master... he was furious with our loss. We thought he was going to expel us from the guild, but it was worse than that. He called us experiments. Said he should've killed us when we..." He swallowed, "When we hatched. Then he used his magic on us. He would've killed us if Yuki hadn't called on the spirits to help us."

He glanced at Rogue, "Look, I know we've been assholes to you and yours." He lowered his gaze, "I'm sorry about that. Things are so messed up now I don't even know where to start." He looked up, "But you're stronger than we could ever hope to be! If anyone could beat the master it's you!"

He grasped Natsu's hand where it was still wrapped around his shirt, "Please Natsu!" He begged, "Even if I don't understand anything else in my life I understand this, Rogue and Yukino are the best things that have ever happened to me!" Tears burned his eyes, "I can't lose them! Not either of them! But I can't save her. Not by myself."

Natsu sighed and released them, "You're not in any shape to save anyone. Neither of you." He looked back at Lucy apologetically, "To be continued?"

"To be continued." She agreed firmly, "Go. And make sure you take the others with you." She smirked, "They'd never forgive you if you didn't invite them to the fight."

"Right." Natsu smirked and shoved past the twins as he sprinted off.

Lucy shook her head in bemusement and pulled her shoes on, "C'mon. We'd better head downstairs." She smiled, "I'm on bedrest so I won't be allowed to go, but I'd better make sure the entire guild doesn't go charging off."

"Do we have time for that?" Rogue asked uncertainly.

"Of course we do." Lucy smiled, "I promise you we've had eavesdroppers since you got here. They'll probably be organized before we get down there."

The bewildered dragons followed her down and sure enough two thirds of the guild was already gone. The only ones left were Kinana, Levy, Jet, Droy, Freed, and the kids.

"Thank you for coming down Lucy." Freed smiled, "I've already put a barrier up around this room for protection."

"Not a problem." Lucy smiled as she settled down at the table with Levy and Kinana, "I'm surprised you decided to stay behind?"

"Oh believe me, the desire to curse the entire guild is quite strong." Freed replied, "However, I sense that today's enemy might possibly become tomorrow's ally." He shrugged, "And anyway, I'm quite content to let the others express their displeasure."

Lucy laughed a little as she reached down to pull a gurgling Cubelios into her lap, "Hey you." She crooned at the baby and looked up at Sting and Rogue, "Well, come join us." She coaxed, "No one here will hurt you."

"I..." Sting fumbled, "Just like that?"

Lucy raised an eyebrow, "Why wouldn't it be?" She asked, "Natsu made it clear earlier what would happen if you crossed him." She blinked as she felt something prick her skin and looked down at the grinning baby, "Uh, Ki... is 'Belios starting to make poison?"

"Not yet." Kinana giggled, "He won't do that until he's a few years older. That was just an anti-venom. Those develop first. Don't worry, it won't hurt. Though it might make you a little sleepy."

Rogue was halfway convinced he'd just walked into the Twilight Zone. They were acting so... friendly. As if this was all completely normal. It ran counter to everything he'd ever known and he didn't know how to react. He looked over at Sting, gratified to see he wasn't the only one who felt like he'd been hit over the head, and hesitantly moved over to take a seat with the necromancer, Lucy. He was half expecting to be pounced on at any moment, and nearly jumped out of his skin when the smaller of the two fae reached over to pat his hand.

"It's going to be alright." She assured him, "Natsu and the others will get your Yukino out alive. Here..." She scribbled out the word Shadow and Light, and Rogue gaped as the essence of his element appeared before him.

"Eat something." She scolded them, "I know it's not much compared to your other appetites, but it'll help steady you."

Sting gaped and stares at the words, slumping numbly in a seat. Hesitantly, he took the words and bit into them, blinking as they really were precisely what the fae said they were.

"Th-thanks," Sting said and Rogue also took a bit out of the shadowy words. Sting blinked as suddenly a small girl crawled onto his lap and stared up at him. She was on the fuzzy side and she reached up to stick her fingers in Stings mouth to push his lips away.

"Ack! Wha-!"

"Asuka!" Lucy scolded, "that's not very nice. Don't stick your hands in other people's mouths! Did you wash them?"

Asuka shuffled a bit and gave Sting large puppy-like eyes, "he has sharp teeth like me! I just wanted to see Miss Lucy!"

She stretched her own cheeks, Sting noting the girl still hadn't washed her hands before sticking them right back in her mouth.

"See? Look! I got sharp ones now too! But my mom and dad told me I've gotta be real careful with them so I don't bite myself!" The girl said proudly.

"Asuka is a werewolf cub," Lucy said in amusement and shooed her off Sting's lap so she could wash her hands, "Sorry about that."

"No, no... it's okay," Rogue said in amusement, unable but to help himself from liking the easy atmosphere. It helped distract him from the clawing terror that something was very wrong.

The time felt like it was crawling by, but Lucy seemed at ease and confident as she chattered with the others and did her best to distract them.

So when the door burst open with Natsu returning, Yukino draped over his shoulder and looking annoyed, the twins stood up so fast their chairs toppled over.

"They gave her up without much fuss," Gajeel noted. Natsu stepped in, jerking his head to the twins to get them to follow him.

He tromped up to one of the spare rooms and settled Yukino down on the bed, "I called Porlyusica, our healer. She's pissed at being disturbed so late. Especially twice in the same day, but she'll take a look at Yukino."

The twins sighed in relief, but froze when Natsu gave them a beady glare, "she's also going to be looking after you two too."

"Us!" Sting protested, "that's not necessary. Yukino is really the one who needs—"

"It's not up for debate," Natsu drawled at them, smirking in amusement at their mutinous glares. It was funny being on the other side of that look for once.

"You two are sick. Real sick," Natsu shifted away so Sting and Rogue could slide into place beside Yukino.

"You're probably worse off than Yukino, looks like she just got knocked out and scraped up," Natsu raised an eyebrow at the distressed dragons, "It's why I went easy on you two today despite how pissed I was."

"Going easy?" Sting spluttered in shock and Natsu shrugged at them.

"At the rate you guys have been pushing yourselves without feeding probably, I don't think you two would have lived to your next birthday," Natsu said seriously, "you've had a lot of damage done to yourselves... and you're going to start feeling it soon unfortunately. We don't know the mixture that your former Master drugged you with."

"What are you saying?" Rogue asked, "We were drugged?"

Natsu raised an eyebrow, "That's exactly what I'm saying. You took stuff right? Every day? Medicine to stop the pain?"

Sting's eyes widened, "How did you know about that?"

"It's something that happens when demons don't feed right." A new voice spoke up and all three turned to find Gray lounging in the door.

"What're you doing up here Frostbite?" Nastu drawled without malice.

Gray shrugged, "I thought maybe you'd like to get back to your wife." He replied, "And these two would like to talk to someone who knows how it feels to go from human to demon."

Natsu scowled, "They were never human."

"Tell that to their formative years." Gray drawled, "Their heads still think they're human. You can't just expect them to make the flip easily." He shrugged, "Anyway, I can explain things while you and Lucy bond."

Natsu hesitated a moment, but nodded, "Thanks man." He thumped his wrist against Gray's in passing and went off to find his wife.

Gray smirked as he pulled up a chair and sat down, "Take a seat." He invited, "I know you won't rest easy until you know she's okay, so we'll talk here."

"What did you mean when you said human turning into a demon." Rogue asked, "I thought were you were a demonslayer."

"I am." Gray replied calmly, and rolled up his sleeve to show his tattoo, "My family's been slaying for generations. But our magic wasn't developed in the traditional human way. We inherited from a demonic ancestor. An ice demon. It's in our blood and we never questioned it. Not until I got strong enough to begin awakening it. These days I register as at least half demon."

"And you'll go full demon one day?" Rogue asked in fascination.

Gray nodded, "Yeah, that's what we think. The instincts are already waking up, and I'm developing a fledgling bond with my future mate." He grinned wryly, "You want to talk about a mind fuck? Try finding out you've already found the woman you'll spend millennia with and didn't even know it."

That got him a couple of weak chuckles and he grinned, "Now, let me go over what Pyro was trying to explain. His instincts are running high so he probably sucks more at it now than usual."

They nodded attentively and Gray decided that he might get to like these twins now that the stick had been so permanently removed from their asses.

"Okay, first thing, let me go over what I know about apocalypse dragons... Laxus will be able to tell you more, but here's the basics..."

-::-

By the time Porlyusica had arrived Sting was certain he would never be able to pick his jaw up off the floor.

Gray had been full of speculation about how they'd come to be in Jiemma's hands, but he'd managed to prove that regardless of how it came to be denial of their heritage was not an option.

_"Your biggest problem is you're starving. Literally. You've never been fed properly a day in your lives..."_

Never fed. From what he could recall, he and Rogue had probably only properly fed twice. The night before with Yukino, who had certainly known what was going on, and at the match.

"What do we do?" He asked numbly, "If we come off that stuff we'll frenzy won't we? We could kill hundreds..."

"Not going to happen." Gray replied firmly, "Natsu will sit on you before he lets that happen, and even if he didn't I'd turn you both into blocks of ice." He shook his head, "We'll probably have to do controlled feeding for a while until you work the edge off. Once you've done that you can learn how to feed normally."

"What do you feed on?" Rogue asked curiously and Gray's lips twitched into a wry smirk.

"We're not sure yet." He admitted, "I'm not exhibiting any hunger, so we know I'm feeding on _something_ but it's so instinctual I can't really say what." He shrugged, "And as long as no one's harmed by it I don't really care."

"How mysterious," Rogue mumbled and ran a hand along Yukino's ankle, "when the medication wears off though, we could see Yukino and—"

Terror flashed in Sting's eyes, "She's a necromancer Rogue. Everyone knows what a necromancer's soul does to a demon! We won't be able to stop ourselves if we're as hungry as they say we are."

Rogue went pale and Gray held up his hands as they began to panic again.

"Easy, easy. We won't let that happen to any of you, we'll figure something out," Gray sighed, "now when was the last time you took your medication."

"Night before last," Sting mumbled, "we usually take it in the evening because it usually knocks us out, but we didn't last night because uh, we... uhm..."

Gray raised an eyebrow as their faces went red and they carefully looked away from one another and Yukino.

"Riiiiight," Gray said slowly, "we're going to have to figure out some way for you to get to hell too. Only problem is that once you go there you'll be stuck, dragons are pretty restricted by that."

"Hell helps demons recharge their energy if they get to critical levels, Natsu is contracted to Lucy, so maybe you guys and Yukino..." Gray thought outloud.

Seeing their uncomfortable look, Gray waved it aside with a smile, "Don't worry about it now. We'll figure it out later."

"In the meantime, Natsu is probably going to sit out of the games tomorrow. Your meds will probably start wearing off by then and he'll have to be around," Gray smiled at their uneasy looks, "he's cranky now, but I promise he'll be in a much better mood tomorrow."

"She's waking up," Porlyusica interjected, causing them all to stop their conversation at once.

Attention riveted to Yukino, she groaned and fluttered her eyes open. She blinked at the sight of Sting and Rogue overhead, and went very still.

"Yuki," Rogue and Sting looked overcome with emotion and both leaned in to drop light kisses on her face.

"We're so sorry Yukino," Rogue breathed to her, "We should have listened to you. We're so sorry."

"Don't you ever do anything like that again," Sting growled fretfully, "We're here to keep you safe. Don't go being a hero on us!"

Yukino giggled at their antics, her eyes shining in relief that they were okay. She checked for her keys and smiled as she noted they were in easy visibility.

"You two really don't mind that I'm a necromancer?" She asked a little timid, afraid they would be furious with her.

Rogue and Sting exchanged looks and the back at Yukino, "hardly! With as much crap got thrown at us today, that doesn't even make the top 100 list of weird shit we have to sort through."

"Indeed," Rogue smiled and stroked the back of her hand, his other hand settling on Sting's knee, "we're just grateful we had you looking out for us. This whole time."

Pleased that they were making amends, and knowing when things were about to go on a direction he'd rather not see, Gray slipped out.

It would take a lot of time and concentration. There would be moments where the dragons would positively despise them too...

But they would all come out of this okay. Of that they were certain.

—::—

Pleased that Gray had gone over all the information that was important to the twins, but also a little amused by their shocked faces, Natsu was observing them.

Their medication had begun to wear off, and they were beginning to show signs of distress. Natsu wasn't sure how to begin, and for the moment he was keeping them separated from Yukino.

Much to her, and their displeasure.

He didn't blame them, if someone attempted to keep him from Lucy, he would rip their arms off or at least plot their visceral death in great detail.

Lucy looked at them in the lacrima beside him and Natsu bit his lip, "I don't know how to feed them once that frenzy kicks in. They're so hungry..."

"Perhaps a contract with Yukino?" Lucy asked, "Porlyusica and I are working on a substitute at the moment to get them on the right path, but it won't be ready in time."

"How will a contract work?" Natsu frowned.

Lucy rolled her eyes and squeezed his cheeks together, "you're so lucky you're cute."

Natsu pouted and waited for her to explain.

"We would have to ask Yukino, but at this point I'm sure she would agree," Lucy hesitated, "And those two haven't started to frenzy yet, so now is the time to do this."

"Yukino would have to consent to have them feed on her soul, among other... things...," Lucy cleared her throat, "Even in a frenzy they wouldn't be able to hurt her. The contract would prevent it."

"Lucy!" Natsu said happily, "you're a genius!"

Lucy beamed at him, "You go get the boys." She said as she got up, "I'll go talk to Yukino."

Natsu blew her a raspberry, but grinned as he ran off to find Sting and Rogue. Lucy rolled her eyes in bemusement and headed over to Yukino's room. A polite tap and an irritated "Come in!" revealed a glaring Yukino.

"Don't curse me yet." She grinned, holding her hands up, "I think we've found a solution for you three."

Yukino blinked a little in surprise and the tension in her shoulders eased, "You did?"

"Yep." Lucy smiled wryly, "And I could kick myself for not thinking of it sooner, but all you have to do is make a contract with your dragons. Once they're under contract, not only will they have a way back from hell, but the contract itself will prevent them from hurting you. Even in the middle of a feeding frenzy."

Yukino's eyes widened, "You're certain?"

Lucy nodded solemnly, "Yes. Just before Natsu and I got married I had unintentionally been driving him into a frenzy with my jealousy whenever he fed sexually. The day it happened, he did frenzy, but even in that state he was gentle to me. Despite how hungry he was he never took more than I could give at a time. And he never touched my soul until it had recovered from the last time he tasted it."

"To be fair, I didn't need to eat that much off it." Natsu smirked as he walked in with a stunned looking Sting and Rogue, "Your soul's super rich."

"You're sure this will help us?" Rogue asked uncertainly, and Lucy nodded firmly.

"Yes. Natsu can explain how to combine your appetites and make tasting Yukino's soul feel good to her, but we need to make that contract now before things get any worse."

"I'm willing." Yukino said, and smiled at her lovers, "I never learned the ritual to summon a familiar, so you don't have any competition."

"Don't worry, it's not hard." Lucy assured her, "I'll go find Levy and have her help me adjust it since our demons are already here. It shouldn't take long though." She looked at her husband, "Can you do some instruction while we do that?"

"Not a problem." Natsu agreed easily, "Feeding's easy once you know how."

"Honestly it'll be more instinct than anything else," Natsu said with a crooked grin. He straightened up and settled his hands in his hips.

"Once the drugs are out of your system, your instincts will begin to emerge to help guide you. You've already started," Natsu gave them a proud grin, "You'll feel the soul first, but you're going to have to do your best to avoid taking from it. At least until you learn how to make it painless."

"You can't take the soul from anyone else until you learn to take it from Yukino or me, okay?" Natsu frowned at them, "Lucy is gonna be real appealing to you, but you keep your eyes closed when you're around her. It'll help you avoid her light while you hunt."

"Light?" Rogue asked.

"It'll make sense when it happens," Natsu shrugged.

"There isn't really any way to describe the pull when it happens, but so long as you don't let yourself get too hungry, it's easy to ignore," Natsu said cheerfully. He slanted an amused grin at Lucy, "but there are exceptions."

Lucy laughed and slid off to find Levy, Natsu grinning wide at the twins. He ran through different methods he figured through when he was working to curb his hungers and ticked off some of his favorite methods of feeding.

The ways he did it and the methods that he liked to hunt. Granted, he hadn't had to hunt for months and he wouldn't until a time where Lucy was no longer alive.

No other souls appealed to him, and Natsu suspected that Rogue and Sting would quickly feel the same way about Yukino's. The souls of apocalypse dragons were sharp and tangy, but really weren't suited to their race. They certainly had souls, but they were lacking that special filling light that poured from humans.

It's what made them such delicious prey after all.

"Got all that?" Natsu asked cheerfully and clapped his hands, "go ahead and compare notes! I'm gonna take a nap until Lucy gets back!"

Sting opened his mouth to protest, but closed it when he saw how fast Natsu slumped in the chair he plopped down in.

Yukino sighed and drifted over to the twins, taking a moment to enjoy the freedom of privacy for the time being. It was an illusion, after all for as deep a sleep as Natsu had dropped into by all appearances, she knew he would be springing to his feet in half a breath if he even sensed something was happening. The man had sharp instincts.

Yukino pouted as she recalled how effectively Natsu had stopped her when she thought she could sneak past him to visit sting and Rogue when they were working through the first symptoms of their medication withdrawal.

He had crept into her personal space with that wide smile but had his shoulder guarded on the door jam separating her from her dragons.

The 'whatcha up to Yukino?' was friendly enough, but she knew it wasn't an invitation to answer with the truth. Instead she had to be escorted back to her room by Gray, who gave her an apologetic explanation.

Isolation for the twins was rough, even if she knew it was necessary for the time being.

She reached out to gently touch their cheeks. They turned warm eyes on her, happy for her touch but keeping themselves at a distance. Both were clearly not trusting of themselves at the moment.

"Will you two be okay with contracting with me?" Yukino asked them, "in all the excitement of a solution, I'm not sure anyone asked either of you if you were okay with that choice?"

Sting gaped, "Yukino! You're practically volunteering to let two demons feast on you! Are _you_ okay with that?"

"That's hardly a rough decision to make," Yukino said pointedly, a mischievous smile sliding over her face. Her eyes skimmed over Rogue and then Sting.

A crippling wave of snarling lust shot through the twins at the sultry look on her face. Shock registered for a second as they doubled over to clutch at their sides.

Before Yukino even realized it, she felt a warm hand jerking her back and she found herself tucked behind Natsu. The dragon was keeping her out of view, but she could see the hazy glow in their eyes as they sought out the vibrancy of her soul.

"I close my eyes for what— five seconds and you've already gone off to antagonize them?" Natsu stared at her with an incredulous expression, "what did you do, flirt with them?"

Natsu clicked his fingers in front of their faces until the haze lifted and they seemed to come back to themselves.

"None of that." He growled firmly, "Not until you're safely contracted."

He leveled a mild glare at Yukino, "And you stop tempting them. Your soul's about as bright as Lucy's, and right now they ain't got enough control to stop if they get started."

Yukino flushed and offered him a sheepish look, "Sorry. I wasn't intending to set them off like that."

Natsu shook his head and flashed her a fangy smirk, "We'll fix it." He promised and perked up as he heard footsteps coming down the hall, excitement seeping over his bond with Lucy, "And sooner than I thought."

He opened the door just as Levy had raised it to knock, "Already?"

"Already." Lucy confirmed, "Levy saw how to alter the circle in an instant."

"It's a simple circle for the most part." Levy smiled, "Nothing near as complicated as even the bonding ritual you concocted for Erza and Jellal. All that was required was to change the target from calling to a new being to connecting to the ones here already."

The two women shooed the others aside as they pulled out their chalk and got to work.

Fifteen minutes later, Yukino was gasping as she felt the bond connect with each of her dragons and their eyes glowed the signature gold of positive necromantic power.

"I can feel it all..." She breathed, her eyes glazing, "Gods... Sting... Rogue."

She opened her arms to them and in an instant they nearly flew to her side, nuzzling and kissing each side softly. Their eyes glowed with hunger, but they confined themselves to soft licks as they curled up around their new mistress.

"I think we should leave them be for a while." Lucy smiled, "We'll get some room service for them later."

Natsu nodded and curled his arm around her waist. The three of them were very deliberately next door to him and Lucy. It was the only way they could safely monitor the trio without poking their noses too far into their privacy.

"The monitoring charm still up?" He asked lowly as they moved into their room.

"Mhm." Lucy smiled as she tugged him closer, "It'll alert me if Yukino's soul is in real danger and not just getting fed on." She slipped her hands into his pants, "Though right now I'm more interested in finding out how hungry _my_ demon is."

Natsu grinned wickedly as he backed her playfully to the bed, "Oh I think I could eat..."


	54. Chapter 54

CHAPTER 54

"Alright kids." Makarov announced the next morning at breakfast, "Fairy Tail's in the lead. It's time to decide who will represent us today and help cement our guild's reputation."

He looked over at Lucy, "I'm sorry Lucy, but though you're healed you're not back up to fighting shape after yesterday."

Lucy shook her head with a smile, "It's alright."

Natsu crossed his arms, "Count me out too Gramps." He grunted, "I'm not leaving Lucy's side today." He glanced over at the much healthier looking twins, "And I'm not leaving my kin to the mercy of their ex guild while they heal up either."

"Perfectly understandable." Makarov smiled approvingly, "And that reminds me..." He looked over at the trio, "I realize this may be too soon after what happened with your last guild, but you all would be welcome additions to our ranks if you wished to join us."

They glanced at each other uncertainly for a moment and then seemed to reach a silent agreement, "I think... we would be interested." Sting said slowly, "Sabertooth is all Rogue and I have ever known, but we can't go back there, and we have nowhere else."

"And we like what we've seen of Fairy Tail so far." Rogue offered them a small smile, "As strange as the last two days have been, you've done more for us in that time than Sabertooth did our whole lives." He lowered his eyes, "Even though we were horrible to you all you've accepted us. Fought for us."

He looked over at Natsu, "You had every reason to kill us but you didn't. And you saved Yukino without hesitation. For that alone we owe you a debt we can never repay."

Natsu grinned back at them, "You interested in joining the nest?"

They jolted visibly at that, some deep instinct understanding the word in a way they didn't yet, and soft whines pulled from them as they nodded eagerly.

"We'd like to join Fairy Tail." Yukino smiled, "It's nice being somewhere we can be ourselves without fear."

"Excellent." Makarov clapped happily, "We'll see to your markings after this. Now, as for who will fight today, I've decided that will be Gray, Juvia, Erza, Gajeel, and Laxus."

Fairy Tail's chosen team let out a shout of celebration over getting to represent their guild. Natsu leaned on the table with a grin, "Go out and kick their asses!"

"We're counting on you to do the guild proud out there!" Lucy cheered.

"We'll be watching from the lacrima, just try not to wreck the city," Lucy continued, knowing full well that to unleash Fairy Tail on the unsuspecting public was a nightmare waiting to happen.

"We make no promises," Gajeel cackled.

"Cheer us on though, eh blondie?" Gajeel grinned and ruffled Lucy's hair, causing her to squeal and batt at his hands.

"Just don't do something dumb and lose while you're out there!" Lucy pouted at him.

Natsu cackled at Lucy's jeering of Gajeel and stuck his tongue out at him. The vampire scowled and rolled his eyes at their brattiness, much too used to them at their worst to be phased by them now.

"Come on," Natsu grinned over at the twins, Yukino and Lucy, "Let's grab a good spot on one of the balconies to see! This oughta be good!"

He bolted off without another word and Lucy shrugged helplessly as she went after her husband in his wild search to find them good spots.

—::—

Fairy Tail took the stage as a dominating force. In all Rufus' time as a mage, he had no such memory of a guild coming so far below as an underdog to totally rise above and surpass all of the others.

A gray guild, built up with light and dark intermingling and working together... perhaps it was possible after all?

The proof was in his own guild, and he knew this as the truth. While Rufus had never been especially close to Rogue and Sting as a result of the attentions they needed for the Master, there was no denying their spirit in the guild.

For all their arrogance, they held a truly strong set of core beliefs. The never wanted to leave a guildmate behind, even if it was one they barely knew. They had no problem protecting the weaker members in combat, even if they never lasted long in the guild.

They were demons.

But they had also made his guild stronger.

Rufus pulled a book from the shelf, studying the contents quickly and memorizing their lessons within. He moved onto the next without truly enjoying what he was doing. It was the true horror of self-reflection.

It took the joy out of the small things, like practicing his magic.

And thinking back on his own actions. Like drawing a subjugation circle to catch demons in. Weak and altogether harmless, but a cruel thing to do nonetheless.

He wondered when he had become _cruel_?

He had the rules well memorized for the event, and while Mato was doing work arounds for sealing circles, Rufus had knowledge of all the legal workarounds he could pull to eliminate the demonic competition.

Now, the thought seemed disturbing.

He set the book he was observing down when he heard the door open, the familiar steps and well memorized rhythm of angry breath coming from the lungs of one of Fairy Tails members.

Speaking of the devil slayer...

The one who had been so angry after his stunt on the first event. Rufus stepped out from behind the shelf and tipped his hat at Gray.

Gray raised an eyebrow at the gesture, not entirely sure what to make of it. It was far politer than he'd expected from the bastard. Not even a trace of that superior smirk from the first event.

Perhaps there was some contention in Sabertooth's ranks?

"Before we get started, I want you to know..." Rufus said into the silence, "I've reviewed my memories of my actions in these games so far and have found them shameful."

He leapt lightly down from his perch, "I want to fight, but I would like a fair and honorable fight. No technicalities in the rules. Merely the two of us matching strength, wit, and skill."

Gray felt a reluctant smirk tug at his lips, "I can agree to that." He shifted into a ready stance, "Let's see how you make magic measures up to mine."

A pleased grin split Rufus' face and for the first time in perhaps years he felt real excitement course through him. An opponent fought fairly, one he wasn't entirely certain he could beat if the slayer went all out, the way he'd been trained before he'd joined Sabertooth. It was nostalgic and liberating and even if he wasn't certain of anything else, he was absolutely certain he would _enjoy_ this fight.

-::-

"I can't remember the last time I've seen Rufus so happy." Rogue commented quietly as their new guild wildly cheered Gray on.

"Me neither." Sting agreed, "He's always been so bored with fighting once he learns someone's style. It's strange. It's like he's relishing the challenge."

"Gray's highly creative." Levy spoke up, "Rufus may understand Gray's magic, but he will never be able to predict his tactics. When he's not working jobs, Gray's an artist. He's always looking at things in new ways and it pushes his magic." She looked back up at the lacrima, "It's hard to say who will win, but regardless Rufus will have to work hard for his victory."

Sting grinned at that, "I'll root for them both then. Gray to win, and Rufus to get the fight he wants. Him and Orga weren't exactly close friends, but they were always friendly to us."

"Then that has to count for something," Levy grinned at Sting.

As Sting expected, Rufus put up a good fight against Gray even without his usual tricks and sly tactics. However even with the injuries Gray sustained it quickly became obvious that they wouldn't be slowed down for long.

Fairy tail steadily went step by step and cleared the field. Even when the event stretched well into the night. Kagura, Minerva and Erza faced off in a three way fight. It was one every ounce of intense and terrifying as everyone expected.

But to no ones shock, Erza emerged as the victor, helping Kagura off the field. Minerva slunk off to lick her wounds and nurse her hatred for Erza, but the amazon paid her no mind.

Not as Fairy Tail began to lead and overtake the other guild, leaving them facing the last beaten down Sabertooth guild member who stood before them on wobbly knees.

Whatever he saw in the eyes of the guild cost him to lose what remained of his nerve as his guild had fallen apart member by member.

He surrendered to Fairy Tail, and with that, the grand magic games came to an end, with the clear victor being Fairy Tail.

The biggest upset that no one expected to win, much less hold onto their cool enough not to cause a scandal, shook Crocus that night. Fairy Tail as a whole screamed it's victory to all who would listen, boasting its wide variety of skill and those who had fought hard to include others in their ranks.

Fairy Tail had proved itself, in the eyes of the public and the watching Magic Council.

Makarov smiled fondly and looked at his bubbling children, who were spilling out onto the streets and screaming their joy.

Their guild was saved.

And perhaps now they could finally work to build off their new reputation.

—::—

If there was one thing Fairy Tail excelled at more than fighting, it was getting trashed at their own party right before heading to a royal invitation.

Natsu took it upon himself to laugh drunkenly along with Gray, still giggling over how his friend had stolen the obnoxious hat Rufus always wore.

The two men used one another as supports, as if they barely knew how to walk.

He snorted out a rough laugh, his eyes slanting over to where Sting, Rogue and Yukino were staying to themselves instead of staying cooped up in their room.

It was a risk for them to be out, and they looked twitchy, restless and definitely still hungry, but Natsu knew they would kick themselves if they missed the opportunity for their first guild celebration.

Besides, Natsu was glad they could have this new moment together.

"What the...?" Gray breathed in mingled shock and confusion, "Is that Sabertooth? What the hell happened to them?"

Natsu looked up in surprise and was startled to find Sabertooth making it's way inside, dressed up as finely as the rest of them had been, but significantly smaller than before and a number of them sporting bandages.

Rufus scanned the room and straightened a little as his eyes landed on Fairy Tail and most importantly the three former members. He walked over a little stiffly, though that seemed to have more to do with an injury on his leg than through any hostility. Orga followed behind looking somewhere between apologetic and sheepish.

"Ah, I had hoped to find you here." Rufus smiled at them, "Pray forgive me if I seem forward, but I was hoping to speak with Sting, Rogue, and Yukino for a moment? You are all of course welcome to stay."

Sting was already walking over with narrowed eyes and a slightly aggressive gait, Rogue just behind him with Yukino, "What is it?"

"And what the hell happened to you anyway?" Gray asked with a frown, "I know you didn't get _that _busted up during our fight."

"Yes well... it seems our former master took exception to our losses today and attempted to make his displeasure known." Rufus replied, "Something the rest of us rather took exception to."

He smirked at the open mouthed shock from his audience, "Needless to say, Jiemma got a rather rude shock when I demonstrated just how unimaginative his strategies were. Strength alone does not win a fight after all."

"But that means..." Rogue breathed in shock.'

Rufus nodded, "Indeed. I am Sabertooth's new master. And in that capacity I wish to offer you three a formal apology for the treatment you received." He smiled sadly, "I realize you will have no wish to return to us, but it's my hope that perhaps one day you can count Sabertooth as a friend?" He looked at Makarov, "It's my intention to remodel our guild after yours sir. It's clear that diversity and thinking of one's guild as family is the superior path. I expect it will take time of course."

"That will take a lot of hard work young man." Makarov replied, "But I believe if anyone can do it you can." He held out his hand, "One Master to another, I'm honored to have you join our ranks."

Rufus' smile widened as he grasped Makarov's hand and shook it, genuine pleasure crossing his face, "There is one other thing..." He looked at Natsu and Lucy, "I would not speak the details here, but... do come by our guildhall as soon as you have the chance. In my fight with Jiemma I learned something you will find quite interesting." His gaze flicked to Sting and Rogue, "You should come as well. It concerns your origins."

Natsu went still at that and Lucy sucked in a breath, "You mean...?"

Rufus' smile turned enigmatic, "Come by and I'll show you." He nodded again, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I fear I must explain the changes a few more times."

Natsu's face lit up in a smile and he gave Lucy an excited look, "And to think I was about to steal the King's crown." He chuckled to her, "Rufus sure is a secretive guy."

"I'm sorry you were going to do what?" Lucy dead panned and Natsu whistled before drifting off to do some unsupervised chaos.

"Natsu wait! Get back here!" Lucy chased after her husband before he could actually make good on his promise to steal the crown. She spun right by Erza, who was in a deep conversation with Kagura.

"What do you plan on doing now?" Erza asked her, curling the younger girl into her chest like she were a baby chick needing comfort, "Will you go to Galuna Island?"

"If I may?" Kagura asked hopefully, "I would like to take some time to rebuild there if possible and reunite with Simon. He must be worried sick about me."

"As I'm unsure if they received access to enough lacrimas to view the games, Simon will take your very presence as a surprise," Erza gave her a kind smile, "do not fret though. I will write you a letter to bring with you back home so he won't suspect a trick."

"He has always been very suspicious my brother," Kagura said in amusement, but looked at Erza with shining eyes filled with hope.

The last bits of peace and calm between the mingling guilds stretched far into the next day. The infectious party spirit of Fairy Tail seemed to spread to the other guilds, although with Quatro Cerberus, they always seemed on a wild mood.

The new Sabertooth, Quatro Cerberus, Mermaid Heel, Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus all cheered and toasted to Fairy Tail's victory. Each person knew what this meant for the magical community.

And Fairy Tail was happy to lead the way with those first few steps.

—::—

Natsu poked his head in the smashed up door he had wrecked on his last visit to the Sabertooth quarters. Saving Yukino from some bigoted assholes while he was already in a bad mood had let him work off some steam on the guild master, but he hadn't realized how much structural damage he alone had done.

And that wasn't counting what the rest of Fairy Tail had done when they were behind him a second later.

"Uh, Natsu did you break the banister off the wall?" Lucy chided as she looked at what had no doubt once been a gorgeous archway leading up a spiraling staircase.

"No I'm pretty sure that was Mira," Natsu said thoughtfully and jerked his thumb towards a hole in the wall, "that was Elfman."

"On the contrary," Rufus spoke up, "if memory serves, you were the one who went through that particular hole when Minerva attempted to remove you from the building. You were rather determined to find another entrance."

Rufus pointed to another, larger hole in the wall, "that is perhaps the one you were thinking of. This one is Elfman's."

Lucy snickered at the look on her husband's face, "I think I'm glad I sat this one out." She said wryly, "I don't think there's much I could've done."

She shook her head a little, "So what is it you wanted to show us?"

Rufus smiled, "This way." He led them to the library and a bookcase that turned out to be hiding a secret passage, "Mind your heads." He warned, "This section is considerably older than the rest of the building and dates back centuries."

Wild with curiosity, Natsu and Lucy eagerly followed him down a relatively short stairwell to a hall that ended with a pair of doors.

"This was Jiemma's ultimate secret." Rufus explained, "Accessible only by himself until I attuned myself to the spell." He laid his hand on the center of the seal and stepped back as it lit up and cracked open.

Lucy sucked in a shocked breath as the interior of the room revealed a chamber about the size of her bedroom back home filled with eggs.

"A rookery..." She breathed as she stared at the large eggs that had been carefully nested in tidy rows. There was a center stone basin that was probably meant to be some sort of central nest and the whole thing was being carefully heated by magic Lucy wasn't familiar with but vaguely recognized as draconic in origin, "Are these...?"

Rufus nodded, "Apocalypse dragon eggs." He looked around, "I don't know where they came from, or how they've survived, but Jiemma discovered them quite by accident some twenty years ago. It's from here that Sting and Rogue hatched out." He looked at them, "I know nothing of baby dragons, so it seemed to me that they should go to you."

Natsu stepped into the room, a hard lump in his throat as he looked around. A nest. An entire nest. Anna's rookery. It had to be. There was simply no other explanation. He'd thought those eggs destroyed. They all had. Surely it would've been the first thing Acnologia would've done?

But what else could they be?

Nowhere else, in any history they'd ever found, had there been any mention of such a large number of eggs together. And there were many left. Over a hundred for certain. Possibly two. He could see the empty racks where his parent's eggs, and their siblings, had been. Perhaps two dozen all told.

His knees buckled and he dropped to the floor with a choked sob. He wasn't the last. He wasn't alone. His people could still be saved. Zeref's vision could still come true. His unhatched brothers and sisters.

A gentle hand smoothed itself over his back and he felt a wave of compassion and love.

"You don't know what this means to us." Lucy said quietly, "Thank you." She looked around, "We'll have to figure out how to transport them to Magnolia and take care of them there. Will you mind looking after them until then?"

"Not at all." Rufus replied and looked around, "Can you tell if any of them are near hatching?"

"Laxus." Natsu managed to get out around the lump of emotion still in his throat, "And Gajeel. They can tell us." He scrubbed his eyes and got back up, his expression fierce as he looked around, "You all better still be alive!" He snarled, "I'll never forgive you if you aren't!"

He couldn't feel a trace of hells magic clinging to the eggs, what little energy had been absorbed long ago was gone.

It look a long time for eggs to hatch. His own had taken roughly four hundred years to crack. These were older than that by a healthy margin. The lives each egg contained was a delicate thing, and Natsu stared at them with a mixture of awe and wonder.

Emotion was heavy in his chest as he reached out and touched the glittering shell of the egg closest to him. He closed his eyes, listening to the tiny heartbeat within. It fluttered at his touch but beat strong and healthy.

It's small resident slumbered happily, oblivious to the outside world. Natsu looked up at Lucy with wild hope in his eyes, at another chance to make his species bloody past right.

This was the clutch his father had hatched into.

There was a wide expanse of different colored eggs, several signs of different dragons and their young. All different potential elements to be reborn. It was more than he could hope for.

The shells were beautiful of course, some shimmering like diamond while others glowed, some pulsed with light and others glittered.

"They're gorgeous," Lucy breathed and walked over to the shards of a broken shell. It was white, with golden trimmings.

"This one must have been Sting's," she murmured, "I can't imagine why Sabertooth's master for all his greed left such a thing behind."

"Perhaps because he had no way to conceal what the eggs were?" Rufus guessed, arms folded behind his back. He looked over at an obsidian shell, polished like a mirror and reflecting his face, "No doubt this one was Rogues."

"They we're born close together despite coming from different dragons," Natsu noted as he collected the shell pieces to give the dragons later, "It's no wonder they grew up with such a strong bond to one another."

Sting and Rogue had wanted to come, however with the events of the party it was too much for them to stay out too long without feeding. They were currently holed up with Yukino, and Natsu regretted they wouldn't be able to see this place just yet.

Well soon. He promised himself that. Along with Gajeel and Laxus.

He grinned broadly, his excitement overflowing as he curled his arms around Lucy and twirled her around, "My people are alive!" He crowed, "We'll make it this time!" He paused and curled his hands into her hair, "They'll have the kindest, most wonderful, mother."

She smiled and kissed him lingeringly, "And a great father."

He pressed his forehead against hers, "You don't think we'll wind up like them?"

Lucy knew at once what he was talking about and she shook her head, "No way." She replied confidently, "You're nothing like him. And we're married demon style." She kissed him lightly, "You know I'll never want anyone else."

Natsu grinned back at her, "C'mon let's go tell the others."

This, by far, was the best prize out of everything they'd earned in the Grand Magic Games.


	55. Chapter 55

CHAPTER 55

Natsu watched with a critical eye as the first carefully packed crates of eggs were rolled into their new home under Laxus' watchful gaze.

It had taken the better part of a month, and some debate, but a secure vault under Fairy Tail had been built with the enthusiastic help of fae, dragon, vampire, and human magic. Magic that, between them, rendered the entire area practically invulnerable to the harshest attack. And a good thing as he was taking absolutely no chances this time.

"How was the trip over?" He asked tensely, anxious to see the eggs properly settled.

"Smooth as can be." Laxus smiled, his gaze soft as he stared at the crates, "The magic held well the entire trip and the heating spells are working perfectly. Perhaps even better than the original setup thanks to Levy and Freed."

He shook his head a little, "I still can't believe they survived. This is nothing short of a miracle."

"Lucy did some digging when we got back." Natsu admitted, "She found a passage in Anna's journal about the same time it all went to shit. She said 'The vault's been sealed. May its treasure rest safely.'"

"That would explain a lot." Laxus admitted, "I don't remember her ever referring to the rookery as a vault, but if she feared Acnologia might find her journal..."

Natsu nodded, "That was Lucy's thought too."

"Is she handling this okay?" Laxus asked, "It's a lot to ask of her. I don't think she realizes how much."

"She's hoping no one will hatch for a little longer, but she's willing." Natsu's lips twitched upwards, "I could love her for that alone."

"She's a proper queen. She's a strong asset to our nest. And this time it won't go wrong." Laxus cocked his head slightly, "How're the twins doing?"

"Feeding steadily." Natsu sighed, "But they're finally strong enough to survive hell. Once these guys are secure I'll be taking them down there for a week. If we're lucky the bastard won't detect us."

"You know a week ain't gonna be enough. That's just gonna get them over the first hump. I mean, they're still on their fledgling surges."

"Yeah I know." Natsu sighed, "But I can't dare longer than that. Lucky for us, the bastard ain't looking for them directly. If I can stay down there long enough to teach 'em a few things they can go and train on their own for a while."

"I don't like it Natsu," Laxus said, voice heavy with disapproval, "Acnologia can always tell when you're nearby. He will slowly begin to figure out that you're in Hell."

"Not always," Natsu denied.

"Look, what can I do Laxus?" He asked the former lightening dragon, "I hate going to Hell for any reason. I don't have a single damn good memory of that place and I can't sleep worth anything while I'm there."

"Even for a week afterwards it's hard," Natsu confessed on a low whisper, "But those punks will never fully have a chance to recover if they don't go back. Their adulthood surges will just... never start."

"They'll be sickly and weak for a dragon forever, and I can't take away their chance just because I'm afraid to risk running into a ghost from the past," Natsu watched the eggs being settled, attention diverted from Laxus.

"Fair enough," Laxus conceded.

Natsu nodded and Laxus jerked his head so they could begin to more thoroughly catalogue the eggs they had access too and the typings they were based on the markings on their shells.

Gajeel had arrived shortly and began to follow along. He and the twins came in, the two flanking Gajeel's other side as they rejoined the rest of the nest.

Sting and Rogue walked toward them, their hands linked together as they look comfortable in one another while Yukino rested. They had certainly come a long way from before and were no longer in dangers of succumbing to their symptoms of the withdrawal.

A frenzy was no longer something Natsu was overly concerned with, and he nodded to them, "You two packed for your trip?"

"Yeah, but how far are we going" Rogue asked. Sting interjected with a smirk, "Come on Natsu! Give us a hint."

"It's hot there," Natsu rolled his eyes.

Laxus rolled his eyes and lightly smacked Natsu over the head, "Stop being vague brat."

"Hey! It is!" Natsu protested.

Laxus snorted, "Yeah, but so's a desert."

The twins stared at them in confusion before enlightenment suddenly dawned on Rogue's face.

"Hell." He breathed, "You're taking us to hell."

"What?" Sting yelped, "Are you serious?"

"Deadly." Laxus replied before Natsu could, "You've managed to start recovering from your starvation, but you're still way behind where you should be. By rights you should've just gone through your adult surges or be nearly done with them. Instead you're still hitting your fledgling ones."

"Why is that bad?" Rogue frowned, "By most standards we're plenty strong."

Laxus set his clipboard down and seemed to vanish before reappearing behind the twins, lightning crackling ominously, "Your standards are fucked up." He growled lowly, "I'm not even a proper dragon and I can beat you. Your contract with Yukino protects you some, but not wholly. And she ain't the only necromancer out there."

Rogue turned to glare at him, though there was worry in the back of his eyes, "What do you mean?"

"Contracts can be overwhelmed." Natsu spoke up solemnly, "If a stronger necromancer than her came along they could try to break your bond and bind you to themselves instead. Not unless you had the power to fight it. That's something you don't have right now. And you'll never get it unless you head to hell and start training your tails off."

He rolled his shoulders, "More importantly, that bastard Acnologia is still alive. He's a drake like me, but with four hundred more years of experience." His expression darkened, "He slaughtered the hatchlings he and Anna raised, my parents, without a second thought. And dad was a full drake too. You think either of you would even slow him down?"

Sting and Rogue looked at each other, an entire conversation passing wordlessly between them and their expression firmed into determination.

"When do we leave?" Rogue growled, and was rewarded with a slap on the back from Laxus that made him stagger.

"That's more like it." The lightning dragon approved, and moved back to his clipboard, "I'll finish here." He waved it at them, "You brats get lost already. The nest'll be organized and secure when you get back."

"You sure Laxus?" Natsu asked, his brow creasing. The knot of anxiety which built in his chest over leaving the eggs was eased a little by the reminder that both Laxus and Gajeel were here.

He would be gone from Lucy for a whole week. One entire week.

In hell.

Granted he would be given enough opportunity to bond nicely with the dragons under his protection. He also wasn't nearly co-dependent on Lucy either as it seemed either. After all he had gone through years without seeing her.

He didn't have to like it though.

And more importantly, Hell was the worst.

He sighed and nodded, the twins following him out and looking far more fascinated by the idea than he ever did. This was their first trip, and they didn't know what to expect.

Hell by no means was a hideous place full of fire and brimstone. It was like a canopy of blood oaks and crimson seas. It was actually quite beautiful, with an endless starry sky that shone with the celestials.

But the danger there was real, and he had to tell them about all of it. Before even that though, he wanted to say goodbye to his wife.

"I'll meet you back at the guild in a bit," Natsu told them and peeled off down the road so he could head back home.

He looked around the familiar cobbled streets, waving at the people who recognized him from around town. Magnolia was getting more crowded in the magical community, with more and more vendors and shops appearing to take up residence.

That filled him with pride, and Natsu grinned when he got home and crawled in through his favorite window.

Sure he had keys, but where was the fun in that?

HIs grin widened as his lovely wife stepped out of the bathroom a moment later, dressed only in a skimpy set of negligée. His favorite piece actually. One all in ribbon that came apart with a single tug at the tie between her breasts.

"Well..." He growled eagerly, "What's this? I come home to say goodbye to my wife and find her prancing around like a succubus?"

Lucy smirked as she prowled over to him, her hips swaying enticingly, "You're going to be gone a week my demon." She purred, trailing a finger over his chest, "Surely you don't intend to leave without one last moment hm?"

Natsu smirked back as he curled his hands around her hips and pulled her closer, "Are you referring to this morning?" He asked, "Or that moment a couple of hours ago behind the rock?"

He grinned wickedly as she blushed, "You're gorgeous when you're blushing." He purred and pulled her into a soft kiss.

This was another reason he hated to leave her. Lucy was still surging. From what they'd read, for all that it was gentle it was something that could last several years, and he would be leaving her for a week. Granted, it was no three years, but the thought of her in need made him ache.

He would just have to make sure that he made this time good enough to feed her fantasies for a week.

He sat down on the bed and pulled her onto his lap, grinning as she straddled it, and rubbed his hands lightly over her skin as she combed her fingers into his hair and pulled him into a hungry kiss.

"Mmmm… you taste divine." He rumbled as he kissed his way over her jaw and neck, taking a gentle lick of her soul. He wasn't particularly hungry, but he couldn't resist nibbling anyway. Even if he hadn't been bracing himself to go without for a week he couldn't get enough of what feeding off Lucy did to her.

He groaned softly as she threw her head back with a sharp moan and trailed his lips down further until his nose was buried between her breasts. He looked up at her to find her staring down at him with that gorgeous flush he couldn't get enough of, and he grinned as he lightly gripped the ribbon between his teeth and tugged.

Her whole negligee fell away at the slight tugging, leaving her exposed to his deep and greedy eyes. Long since used to being exposed around Natsu, Lucy whimpered and rolled her hips into the hardness he was sporting.

Groaning at the slight roughness of her attack, Natsu gave Lucy's hips a warning squeeze. It didn't take much to work Natsu up into a frenzy but Lucy was certainly on her way to doing that.

He ran his hands along her body, eyes worshipping her. No matter how many times he saw or had her, the powerful thrill that roared through him was incredible. Natsu recaptured her lips, careful not to nick her with his fangs but eagerly pressing himself closer to her.

She was tugging at his clothes now, opening up his tie around shirt and yanking it impatiently down his shoulders. Natsu broke out in a laugh at Lucy's eagerness but it choked off into a hiss when she ran her nails down his exposed chest.

He shrugged off his shirt and unlooped his scarf, pooling it down on the discarded clothes behind him. Lucy was attacking his neck now, her blunt teeth latching onto his skin and working to try and make a mark. She wouldn't be able to, but Natsu growled at the sensation and his gut tightened eagerly.

Lucy dragged her hand between their bodies, tugging hard at the sash around his waist to get his pants free. Lucy lifted herself onto her knees, Natsu's eyes drinking in the sight of her over him and he lifted his hips so she could deprive him of his pants and underwear.

Her need was profound, Natsu could feel it throbbing through their bond and it affected him too like a haze in his mind. Once their clothes were gone they wasted very little time. Lucy aligned herself on Natsu, and without even letting him get accustomed to her heat, she slammed down on him. It drew a snarl out of her love and his hands grew tight on her thighs, sure to leave little lasting fingerprints on her legs to remember him by.

She didn't give him any time to collect his wits either, she wanted him at his rawest too. She demanded it, and she slammed herself back down, giving him no other option but to surge back up to meet her in a resounding crash of passion.

Their bond flared with white hot flames, from her or him, neither could tell where the other began or ended.

Natsu yanked her eager body down, captured her lips in a biting kiss as she frantically rode him, rough and torturous. He moved onto the other areas of her body when she broke off for breath. Natsu's hips jerked up with every hard thrust, quick snaps to satisfy his wife's building pleasure. Natsu's lips dragged hot lines along her breasts, sucking eagerly and biting as he went. Even when little love bites bloomed into being, littered across her collarbone and chest, Natsu continued to worship her body.

Long after Lucy came undone in his arms, screaming her pleasure as her body shook and trembled.

Sensing she was far from done, Natsu flipped them over, pinning her roughly between the bed and his body. She gasped at the treatment and the sly smirk on his face. Her amusement and surprise over their sudden shift rang along with her pleasure over their bond. This time he didn't allow her to catch her breath, hips pistoned into her, the hot slap of their bodies and gasping of their breaths filling the air. He drove her quickly back to the edge, her pleasure winding up like a thick band stretching out between them.

They were close. Natsu could sense it like the burning light between them, fusing every piece of what made Natsu who he was, with every piece that made Lucy who she was.

Unable to help himself, Natsu gently sank his fangs into a tiny piece of Lucy's soul and slid it free.

At once Lucy came again, her body caving and claiming her dragon's with it. Natsu roared his pleasure, body trembling and knotting up tight as he followed along with her.

Limbs quickly turning into jelly, he managed to roll onto his side so he wouldn't crush his wife. He breathed out, closing his eyes and enjoying the taste of their rough lovemaking which filled the air.

His arm was around Lucy's waist, his brain feeling fuzzy and wanting to curl closer into bed with his very naked love.

"That's cheating, seducing me like that," Natsu yawned, curling himself closer to mumble words of adoration into her neck.

Lucy played with his hair, soothing him into a light doze. He breathed in her scent as he rested his eyes, shifting his hips to pull himself gently from her.

They would have to get up soon to clean up the mess but it wouldn't be for a while yet.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked, and Natsu grunted to show he was listening.

"Are you going to be okay going back there?" She asked him quietly.

Natsu stilled in his breathing, cracking his eyes open and sweeping them up to his concerned wife's face.

"I don't know," he replied honestly, his voice soft and he reached up to stroke her hair from her face, "But I'll be back before you even know it."

"It's not me I'm worried about." She murmured, "You haven't been back there for more than an hour or two since you were fifteen." She curled her hand around his jaw, "And now you're planning on a whole week."

Natsu pulled her close, their lingering arousal fading under the simple need to be there, "I don't want to do this." He whispered into her hair, aware she remembered his nightmares of the place, and pulled back to look at her sadly, "But I have to. You know why."

Lucy sighed and snuggled into him, "I know. I just..." She shook her head a little, "I just wish I could summon you back every night."

"I wish you could too." He murmured, trailing his hand down her back, "But the landing's too random. Laxus knows the trick for coordinating it, but with the bastard there..."

She nodded into his chest, "I know. It's too dangerous to practice it."

"Hey." He purred and pulled her into a soothing kiss, "We'll defeat him one day. You know we will. And when we do, we'll learn everything we haven't yet. Our hatchlings will have the freedom mom and dad did."

Lucy smiled affectionately at him, "I know they will." She kissed him lingeringly and reluctantly pulled away, "You need to get going." She said regretfully, "If you're going to follow your plan through."

He watched her longingly for a moment, and reluctantly slid out of bed. He knew she was right, but he really didn't want to leave her, and now that the moment had come he was reluctant to take the final step.

"You sure you're going to be alright?" He murmured as he curled his arms around her again, "You're still surging..."

Lucy smiled up at him and pulled him into a tender kiss, "I'll be fine." She assured him, "I'll train really hard while you're away so it doesn't bother me so much. We can compare notes when you get back."

Natsu beamed at the idea and planted a kiss on her nose, "I guess I better get started then huh?" He moved to pull on his clothes, "What's that thing Levy always says? I get done faster if I start now?"

"Close enough!" Lucy laughed as she pulled her own clothes back on. There was no way she could hide what they'd been up to, and didn't even bother to try, though she didn't try fight very much when his hands wandered from his own clothes to her.

"You better hurry up before I delay you again." She grinned up at him, lightly batting his hands away, "Your pack is waiting downstairs. I packed a few extras for you."

Natsu perked up at the tidbit, wondering just what sort of extras she might've given him, and resolved to look at the first chance he had. He did stop dragging his feet though. The twins were waiting, and it would be best if they could find a secure place to hole up for the week before dark.

"I'll miss you." He murmured as he shouldered his pack and leaned down to kiss her one more time, "See you next week."

"Don't worry Natsu!" Happy exclaimed as he hopped up onto Lucy's shoulder, "I'll keep her safe for you!"

Thanks buddy," Natsu reached up and scratched behind Happy's ear, "see you guys later. Stay safe!"

Lucy watched him turn with the pack on his back and head out the door. He flashed her a crooked grin over his shoulder and jogged off to meet with the others.

"You too," Lucy sighed, pressing her cheek against Happy's velvety nose. She closed the door and resigned herself to a long week without her husband.

—::—

Three figures appeared in hell in a shimmer of magic, Natsu's being held on either side by the two dragons who were accompanying him.

Natsu stepped forward, breathing a stream of smoke from his nose as he took in the air of where he was born. He was back. Stomach churning with a mixture of unpleasant feelings, Natsu rolled his shoulders and glanced at Sting and Rogue who looked around themselves in awe.

"This is hell?" Sting gasped and whipped around, his eyes practically pulsing with the surge of magic he felt rejuvenating him down to the core of his being.

It was like a light he never knew was in his chest had suddenly swelled and was growing brighter with each breath.

"It's surprisingly beautiful," Rogue noted, reaching up to touch black fuzzy creatures that floated overhead. He was stopped by Natsu's hand on his wrist.

"Don't," he warned, his mouth turning down at the corners, "everything here is going to try to kill you at one point, it gets pretty annoying."

"But those little guys look kind of cute!" Sting protested, "they don't even look like they could hurt a thing."

Natsu snorted, remembering a time when he thought the same thing. Up until he decided he wanted to pet one.

"Maybe not when they're on their own, but if you touch it, it calls it's friends," Natsu took a breath and let loose a lungful of smoke to send them skittering away.

"They're born from the vents of hell's volcanos. They're basically sentient soot, and they'll swarm and smother anything that gets close," Natsu watched them float away. He turned to the awed looking pair and grinned.

"Come on twerps, lets go get some shelter for the night," Natsu nudged them into motion.

_**Alright guys, just one more chunk after this. After, gentle reminder that there is no set update schedule. I post these chunks when I'm able to! Have a great day and we'll see you next time!**_


	56. Chapter 56

**_Alright guys! Last part in celebration of the end of Fairy Tail! I hope everyone enjoyed this story! We enjoyed writing and sharing it with you!_**

CHAPTER 56

Training in hell turned out not to be as _hellish _as Natsu had feared.

Contrary to his expectations, the twins had begun absorbing the power of their native dimension with a speed that had to be seen to be believed. It was like they'd suddenly found water after being thirsty their whole lives.

It wasn't enough to undo all the damage at once of course. That would take several months and multiple trips. Nevertheless, the first three days had proven to him that their recovery would be much faster than he'd expected. Already they were up to the same strength he had been in his early teens, and he was starting to feel hope that they would be ready for their adult surges before the year was out.

Really his only complaints, besides the fact he was here at all, were that the brats were still in the habit of ignoring their instincts and lacked any of the proper knowledge of hell they needed to survive. He'd had to rescue them more than once, and suspected it wouldn't be the last time.

At least they were fast learners in that regard as well.

He sighed as a distinct splash reached his ears and looked over to find Rogue pulling himself out of a pond.

Well... mostly fast anyway.

He reached over and helped drag the soaking shadow dragon out of the water, "That was better."

"It didn't feel better." Rogue grumbled as he tugged off his blindfold and shot a glare at the posts Natsu had driven into the shallow water their first day, "And I don't understand how this is supposed to help. Are we training our agility?"

"You're training your instincts." Natsu corrected just as Sting yelped and took a swan dive into the water as well, "You need to learn to trust them always." He shifted over to help pull Sting out, "You two still think too much like humans, and that'll get you killed."

"How is getting hit over and over again by those things helping to train your instincts?" Sting groused, "They're too fast to pick up."

Those 'things' being water pixies Natsu had bribed into helping. Unlike their faerie counterparts, pixies were wicked little shits that would actively try to kill you just for laughs, but they were also open to bribes. For the price of a dozen jars of honey and several yards of various colored ribbons, Natsu had secured their cooperation for the week in his training games.

The 'game' being, of course, to launch random attacks at anyone up on the posts until they fell off. Said victim would then be given a two minute grace to get out of the water before the shenanigans were allowed to continue. He'd forbidden drowning, but anything else was fair game.

Suffice to say, the first day Sting and Rogue had both been picking a lot of plants and muck out of their hair and clothes.

He smirked wickedly at them, "They're not." He countered and stood up, "Watch."

He put Rogue's blindfold on and hopped lightly onto the nearest post. His goal was to find a way to hop across the posts to a little bell tower set in the center and ring it. Doing so would signal he'd won the game. Almost immediately he heard the delighted cackling of the pixies as the next game began, and shifted lightly to the side as the first attack launched.

He extended his senses and let himself go, trusting his instincts to remember where the posts were and how to get to the tower. What followed was almost a dance as he twisted, turned, and hopped lightly from post to post until he reached the center and tapped the bell lightly.

He could feel the shift in the air as the wings of the disappointed pixies trickled off their attack. The way they broke off to their hiding places and the grumbles of their voices. The shift in the wind told him where they hid, his ears picked up the mutinous snarls, and he could hear the shocked gasp of breath from his students.

Natsu lifted the edge of his blindfold and smirked at the twins. He shifted his weight and hopped along the posts to swing back down to them.

Sting and Rogue stared at him in slack jawed shock.

"How did you do that!" Sting almost shrieked, his eyes wide and looking as if he were close to bodily shaking Natsu for his secrets.

Natsu craned his neck at the posts and shrugged, "I felt it."

At Sting's confused look, Natsu took a breath, "for us, when we close our eyes and extend our senses, we feel _everything_."

"Our instincts guide us beyond a fight or flight reflex, though that is important," Natsu explained, "Our instincts tell us where the pixies our hiding, the best way to hunt them down or avoid them."

"If you push your senses out and rely on your other senses besides your eyes, you can feel the flutter of their wings in the air," Natsu grinned.

"Just like I know the wind is shifting and we better be moving to some shelter soon," Natsu turned his head and lifted his nose up, "Smells like there's a mess of soot spirits smothered around something and drifting our way."

"How do you know what?" Rogue inquired, frowning at Natsu. The drake tapped his nose and grinned.

"I can smell them," he frowned a little and his lips thinned, "They have a strong scent because of the sulfur from the air vents, but it's covering something up. Whatever their prey is, I can pick up only a hint of it beneath them."

"Ugh, I don't want to get caught in those," Sting shuddered. Natsu whistled at the pixies and gave them the sign to disband for the day, especially since it was getting late anyway.

"Come on, lets hide inside the cave," Natsu jerked his head towards it. Helping with the rest of their stuff, Natsu and the twins quickly made their way into the cave where they huddled around the fire Natsu built for them.

They clenched their hands together, drawing warmth from one another. Sting rested against Rogue's shoulder and the shadow dragon's eyes looked wistful. It was clear they were missing their third.

But Yukino couldn't have come down here with them, same as Lucy.

He didn't blame them for missing their mistress. Natsu missed Lucy.

At least he would get to see her tomorrow.

Despite his lingering misgivings, the week had gone fairly well. The twins were throwing off more magic than he liked, but so far they hadn't had any Acnologia shaped interruptions, and he was beginning to think they might actually pull this off without the bastard being aware.

He knew it was unlikely in the extreme. Acnologia was fanatical about checking for any sign of him, and they'd been in one place for a whole week.

Maybe it was pushing their luck to stay longer?

He shifted uneasily at the thought and his urge to rush back to his mistress' side kicked into high gear. Before he'd registered the thought he was on his feet and stalking towards his pack, cramming things in as fast as he could. He paused uncertainly as Rogue shifted and got up.

"What's wrong Natsu?"

A sign of how much the shadow dragon had learned if ever there was one. Natsu looked up with a frown, "I can't shake the feeling we're pushing our luck here. Let's go back now."

"Is that alright?" Rogue asked, "It won't be a full week if we go back early."

Natsu shook his head, "Twelve more hours won't make that much difference to you." He glanced warily at the cave entrance, "And it's been too quiet. We should've seen some sign of the bastard before now."

Rogue frowned, but nodded, "After what I just saw, I will trust your instincts." He replied, "If they're saying we should go then let's go." He looked at his partner, and Sting nodded.

"Yeah." He said as he got up, "And maybe this is crazy, but it feels darker here now than it has before."

Natsu felt his heart stop at those words, "Pack up now!" He barked, "We're going back as soon as we have our things!"

He scrambled to get the last of his stuff packed up, not caring about the remaining foodstuffs or anything else expendable, cursing himself for being an idiot. _How_ had he not noticed the gloom?

It wasn't a normal gloom. Acnologia's aura had that effect. He'd always sensed the bastard coming long before he actually arrived thanks to it. He'd thought the stifling feeling was due to the soot balls swarming and nothing else. He couldn't smell the bastard though, so there was no way of telling how far out he really was.

Not that it calmed the anxiety in his chest one bit.

At least the twins had hopped quickly enough at his urgency. He was grateful for that, and would explain what had prompted it later.

He just hoped they managed to get out _before_ the bastard actually arrived.

He swung his bag up onto his back, watching the entrance with a paranoid eye. That clawing feeling was getting tighter in the back of his head, like grains of sand draining into the bottom of an hour glass.

Finally they were done packing and the twins hurried after him. Natsu raised an arm over his head and spotted the soot spirits floating loose but heavy in the air around them. His nose twitched, their scent a strong cover to anything else.

"Grab onto me, hurry," Natsu growled at them.

He felt them shift into place behind him, and the first touch of their hands on his shoulders but froze when they were suddenly ripped away and thrown to the sides.

Natsu whirled, coming face to face with the man who had haunted him since he was a hatchling. Acnologia stood before him, his face coldly superior and his eyes a deadly venom.

"My, my," Acnologia purred to Natsu, staring at the others shocked face, "You really have come to look just like Igneel."

To Natsu's surprise, Acnologia gripped Natsu's chin and jerked it to the side, "All you're missing is some scars. Add those and red hair, you'd be a dead ringer for that bastard."

"Don't touch me," Natsu snarled and slapped his hand away. The blood curdling terror from childhood he felt was still there, but he reigned it in as he thought about the chances of them all getting out of this alive.

Acnologia ignored his growls.

His attention was turning onto Sting and Rogue, who were picking themselves up and looking pale.

"So it is as I always expected," Acnologia hissed, his eyes ringing with a madness that frightened the twins, "Anna was able to hide away part of the clutch from me. How disgusting."

"They're nothings, barely insects, and yet you risked coming back here to help them with their power?" Acnologia scoffed.

In a flash he had Sting around the throat, the holy dragon's eyes going wide with shock over the untracked motion. He gripped Acnologia's wrist and kicked through the air.

He slashed out in one motion without looking at Rogue and where he attempted to sneak up on him and free his love. Blood burst out from the bridge of his nose and he fell back from the attack.

"You fancy yourself to have a nest?" Acnologia purred to Natsu and took his bloody claws to Sting's face, drawing the knife edge from just over his brow to near his eye.

His claws came close to Sting's eye, it just before they could be buried into the sensitive organ, he found his progress stopped by a furious hand on his wrist.

"You won't touch my nest or those eggs Acnologia," Natsu snarled, squeezing just hard enough for the older dragon to release Sting in amusement.

"I'm going to get up there one day you know," Acnologia reminded Natsu happily, "And when I do I'm going to smash every single egg and your pathetic nest as well."

Natsu's eyes narrowed at that, in an instant his terror turning to smoldering rage at the thought of the crazed dragon laying so much as a single claw on his nest. His grip on Acnologia's wrist tightened sharply as he shoved his way into the other drake's face.

"You will not _touch_ them!" He snarled furiously, flames erupting around his hands.

"And who's going to stop me fledgling?" Acnologia smirked condescendingly, "You? You'll never even scratch my hide."

Natsu didn't answer. Instead he shifted back slightly, watching narrowly as Acnologia permitted the movement looking smugly confident he was still the frightened hatchling he'd abused. Consequently the resulting crack when he slammed his fist into the bastard's face was even more satisfying. He didn't stop to bask in the moment however. He knew how fast the elder dragon could move and followed it immediately with an equally sharp flaming kick to the ribs.

The second hit broke his grip, but that was fine. His blood was up now. All the rage and hatred and fear he'd felt for so long was crashing through him in a furious need to end it all. Right here. Right now.

Him, Lucy, Jellal, his parents, all the other dragons... Anna. He wanted revenge for them all. More importantly, he would be damned if he allowed anything to happen to the survivors again.

He sucked in a breath and poured every scrap of his feelings into a roar that slammed Acnologia into the side of the cave and blew him out the other side, hardly even noticing as his scales crawled over him and his wings erupted on his back.

He was so sick of them living in fear. Fear of this dragon. And he wasn't going to tolerate it another moment.

"Go!" He roared at the others, "Find your link to Yukino and will yourselves at her side!"

"Natsu what about you?" Sting demanded just as Acnologia emerged from the rubble looking furious.

"You dare." He snarled, "You _dare_ raise your hand against your drake?"

"You are not my drake! I'm a drake in my own right!" Natsu roared, "You're _nothing_ to me!" His wings flared, "Just the monster under my bed that tormented me until Lucy saved me! You're not even a proper dragon anymore! You turned on your nest! Destroyed them! Traitor! You're unworthy of calling yourself a dragon let alone a drake!"

Acnologia let loose a furious sounding roar, his eyes mad with a roar that seemed to shake through the very core and being of those gathered. Natsu spread his stance and roared back, not letting himself be cowed by his tormentor's rage.

It only served to infuriate him further and he crashed into Natsu, throwing him into the ground and crushing his claws into Natsu's body. He twisted under the blow and snarled back, twisting his body to try and overcome Acnologia's incredible strength. He had to remind himself that this strength was backed by experience.

However that experience wasn't tempered by sanity. And that made Acnologia more dangerous than any opponent.

"I will destroy you and everything you have ever loved!" Acnologia roared into his face, and with a shock Natsu realized he wasn't really looking at _him_, but perhaps a shadow of the past.

His father.

He blew a gust of fire at Acnologia and wrestled himself free, his arms throbbing from Acnologia's attack.

He turned to see Sting and Rogue still rooted to the spot? Their eyes wide with fear and utterly unable to move.

"What are you two waiting for?" Natsu bellowed, "I can't fight him and watch you two!"

Acnologia took advantage of his distraction by reappearing in a blur of shadows, grabbing Natsu by the back of the head and slamming him face first into the wall of the cave, crumbling it into pieces around His body.

Dazed, Natsu blinked when Acnologia yanked him back up, letting out a roar of pain as he felt The dragon's claws burst from his side, tearing open his side in a move that had Natsu choking on his own blood.

"Natsu! No!" Rogue shouted, his eyes wide in horror as they saw their drake fall because they had been too afraid to move. Acnologia smirked when he dropped Natsu in a heap, cold eyes turning onto the twins.

"He should have never tried to protect you two. He had managed to evade me for years before you two weaklings came along," Acnologia purred. He advanced on the two remaining dragons, his fingers crackling with dark magic.

"I'll do my son the favor of taking out the trash," He purred and moved, much faster than they could follow.

Sting moved by instinct alone, jumping in front of Rogue, a burst of light pulsing from him in a blast that served to blind Acnologia.

For a moment it seemed to work, except when Acnologia's hand closed around Sting's arm and snapped back. The dragon howled under the pain of his arm being broken, and Acnologia looked livid.

"Did you really think that would do more than slow me down?" Acnologia applied pressure, driving Sting to his knees, "you didn't even use the time to escape. For what purpose did you think you could achieve by this sacrifice?"

Rogue was stilled by a glare from Acnologia, not daring to breathe and cause Sting more injury.

But the light dragon formed a pained smile and his blue eyes glared up at old dragon.

"Instinct," he gasped, "but what humans would call — faith."

Acnologia frowned on confusion, not comprehending what Sting meant by that until a much stronger hand grabbed his opposite arm from behind. Flames ran up his arm and he was wrenched away from sting.

"I warned you not to touch them Acnologia!" A pale faced Natsu thundered. He was standing by willpower alone, and he rolled his shoulders, flipping Acnologia over onto his back. The fire dragon's eyes were burning with pain and blinding fury. He slammed his foot onto the surprised Acnologia's chest, his arms locking around the captured limb.

His wings flared and he roared, blood dropping sluggishly down his side as he exerted the effort. In one heavy motion, Natsu screamed and tore Acnologia's arm off. The bellow of agony and rage from the felled dragon vibrated through the very ground of hell.

Natsu wobbled back, collapsing backwards as his strength drained.

He was caught by Rogue, the shadow dragon flickering to his side and swiftly to Sting's. Just as Acnologia began to rise to his feet, Rogue closed his eyes and thought of Yukino, praying the thought of their mistress could save them all.

And they disappeared in a ripple, leaving Acnologia roaring in anger.

They appeared in a bloody heap on Lucy's kitchen table where she'd been having tea with Yukino, Erza, and Levy.

"Natsu?!" She exclaimed, her eyes widening at the sight of them back early and covered in blood, at the same time Yukino shoved away from the table in alarm.

"Sting! Rogue! What happened?"

"Acnologia happened." Sting growled as he struggled to untangle himself from the pile, "Help me. He's badly wounded."

"What about you?" Yukino protested as she reached out to help steady him, "Your faces are both covered in blood." Her eyes widened in horror, "And your arm!"

"Scratches my love." Sting growled, hissing despite himself as he rolled off the table, "Natsu got a bad hit to the gut."

"I'll fetch Porlyusica." Erza exclaimed as Lucy and Levy began frantically working on Natsu, and sprinted for the door, her phone already out and dialing.

She was ignored as Levy wrote out lines of bandages while Lucy sprinted for the first aid kit and began pulling out even more bandages and supplies. By unspoken agreement the women split their tasks with Levy working to patch up the hole in his side while Lucy worked to pour potions down his throat.

"L'shy?" Natsu gurgled half deliriously as she cradled his head upright, "We make it back?"

"You did!" She half laughed half cried, and held a potion to his lips, "Now c'mon and drink this. Porlyusica's on the way."

He obediently downed the bitter vial with a grimace and immediately his breathing got easier as the pain faded, "Sorry." He apologized, his exhaustion catching up to him, "Sorry Lucy. He made me so mad. Threatened the nest..."

"Shhhhh…" Lucy soothed, "Whatever happened it's alright. You came out alive and that's the important part."

Natsu shook his head, "No... made him mad Lucy. Real mad. And he's got plans."

He trailed off as his slipped fully into unconsciousness and Lucy glanced up at Rogue in confusion. She'd noticed Natsu's fury as it had happened, but that hadn't done much to convey the details.

"Acnologia threatened to destroy us and the nest Natsu's built." Rogue replied quietly, "He vowed to crush the remaining eggs as soon as he got here. I think that means he's got plans of some kind."

"And that's when you got hurt?"

"Yeah." Rogue scowled, "Sting and I... we froze up. We were too weak to be anything but a distraction." He stared at his drake's face, "But he still fought for us. He even tore Acnologia's arm off for breaking Sting's."

"I'm sorry Lucy," Sting apologized, knowing Natsu could have fully saved himself long ago if he hadn't been watching out for them. Natsu had warned them on their use of magic time and time again. He told them to trust their instincts, and had also told them to run.

Lucy had every right to be furious with them for not listening to their drake when he gave them their orders. She had every right to do as Jiemma did and punish them for their weakness or even kick them from the nest.

A cold shiver ran through him at the thought, and Rogue shared a look with Sting that told him they were thinking of the same thing.

However Lucy barely looked up from where she soothed bloody fingers through Natsu's pink hair.

"You did nothing wrong" Lucy finally looked up when Natsu settled. She smiled at their worried faces, "Natsu will be fine. He's made out of stronger stuff than Acnologia and he'll make it back even stronger than before."

"He also would never hate you for being afraid," Lucy insisted, "and he would never hate you for understanding that fear either."

"But he got hurt because of us," Rogue said reluctantly, "and—"

"That's enough!" Lucy said sharply, "The only one to blame is Acnologia, but if you insist on taking some of the burden on yourselves then focus on making sure when Acnologia comes back you're strong enough to protect your nest."

Rogue blinked at her in surprise, even the pain across his face fading under the force of his shock, and something in him stirred. He ducked his head slightly and flashed his neck at her.

"I'm sorry Lucy." He replied, "Of course you're right. I just..."

He faltered a little, unsure of what to say or even why he was submitting to her, but it just felt right. She'd sounded so much like Natsu just then that he hadn't been able to react any other way.

_Queen._

The word bubbled up from nowhere, and he puzzled over it. Of course Lucy was a queen. He knew that already. She was Natsu's queen. Their drake had sat them down and properly explained nest hierarchy so they wouldn't fight so much when their instincts told them something about them.

But... that was the answer wasn't it?

Because Lucy was the first queen of the nest. The eldest and arguably the strongest. She wasn't the drake, but it didn't matter. Not really. Because she was Natsu's queen. His second-in-command.

"You feel guilty." She replied, interrupting his slowly dawning realization, and offered him a slightly exasperated smile, "I understand. But don't go beating yourselves up for reacting like rational people. You survived the encounter and that's all that really matters."

That same something settled in him, and he gave her as much of a smile as he could manage around his injury, "Thank you Lucy."

Queen indeed. He didn't fully understand it, and wasn't sure if he ever would, but he knew, somehow, that it was alright. The nest had a capable leader when Natsu wasn't available. And somehow that meant as much to him as his drake looking after them.

He wasn't given any longer to think on it as Porlyusica rushed through the door and got to work, barking orders as she went, but judging by the look on Sting's face he'd made the same kind of realization he had.

"I see why he fell in love with her." Sting chuckled quietly around his pain while Lucy followed Porlyusica's orders, "I like her."

"Me too." Rogue replied, "She's good for the nest."

Porlyusica set upon them, ushering them from the room because they were taking up too much space. Erza also had the unpleasant job of herding out Levy, Yukino and even Lucy when it was announced they too would be getting underfoot.

But Porlyusica couldn't be convinced to allow Lucy to stay while she tended to Natsu. No matter how many potions had been dropped down Natsu's throat, he still needed magical healing to repair the damage done. He was barely stabilized by the emergency care Lucy had given him, and Porlyusica couldn't risk more hands.

So it was with a heavy heart that they waited.

—::—

In truth, Lucy had been far more frightened than she was letting on. The other dragons had instinctively looked to her for answers and how to react to Natsu, so she tried to reassure them as much as possible.

She was fearful and heavy hearted, especially when she realized how serious Natsu's injuries had been. Their bond pulsed weakly, a flicker in the back of her mind that told her he was alive, but still fighting to heal.

It was only through his incredible self-healing that she knew he would recover. But she felt his emotions in his hazy state, and he didn't like what was happening.

Porlyusica opened the door a moment later and beckoned Lucy in, holding up a hand to stop the rest of them from entering. She held Happy in her arms and walked in to see Natsu resting on a mat spread out of the floor in her kitchen.

He was smothered in heavy blankets, so thick that Lucy thought a normal person would suffocate in them.

He was restless though, kicking and snarling quietly in his sleep.

"He's not out of the woods but I healed him as much as possible," Porlyusica said severely, "I need you to calm him down though so he doesn't tear anything, or I'll have to keep him drugged."

"He'd fight that too," Lucy frowned.

"Yes, well unfortunately we don't know enough about his species to administer proper care and Laxus was hardly a medic of his people," Porlyusica said evenly, "so calm your husband down or he gets the needle."

Lucy set Happy down and stepped over to the pile of blankets, her heart shattering at the sight of the pink hair sticking out of one end like a strange tuft of grass, and even then he was still shivering.

"Easy Natsu." She breathed as she crouched next to him, careful to avoid the side he'd been wounded on, and eased herself down next to him, "I'm here."

She pressed against him as much as she could given the blankets and wrapped an arm around his chest, "It's okay." She leaned over to give him a tender kiss, and internally reached for their bond to soothe the agitation she felt there, "I'm here. Sting and Rogue are alright. Everyone's fine. Just relax."

The words seemed to help as he visibly stopped struggling against the pile and leaned into her. She could feel his anxiety easing, though he was still unhappy.

She searched the bond, trying to understand the reason for his unhappiness, and sucked in a breath as she felt a chill down her spine.

"Cold." She whispered, "He's too cold. He needs heat."

"That's what the blankets are for." Porlyusica replied, though her tone was more thoughtful than sharp, "It's not enough?"

"No." Lucy replied, "Not for him. He needs real heat. Flame." She looked up, "Is it safe to move him? We need to put him in fire."

"And how do you propose we do that?" Porlyusica demanded, "We can't very well build a bonfire in your kitchen girl!"

"Romeo!" Happy exclaimed with sudden enlightenment and all attention turned to him, "Romeo's part fire demon! And I know Macao's been teaching him his brand of fire magic. Their fire will heat without burning!"

Lucy rushed to her phone and dialed the guild, "Mira!" She exclaimed after a couple of rings, "Are Macao and Romeo there? It's an emergency. The trip to hell didn't end well, and Natsu's hurt. He needs fire."

She paused for a moment and nodded, "Right. Thanks." She looked up, "They're on the way."

She breathed in relief as she returned to Natsu's side, and stroked her husband's cheek, "It's going to be alright Natsu." She assured him, "We'll get you warmed up and healed. And after that..." She pressed her forehead against his, "After that, we'll find a way to stop Acnologia permanently."


	57. Chapter 57

CHAPTER 57

Natsu woke up with a start and a snort to pop him right out of his bubble of sleep he had been buried in.

He felt someone shriek at his side and a body flip into a thick pillow and Natsu drowsily looked around, to see Lucy's blond head face first in the thick pillow.

"Luce?" He growled and she lifted her head up with a relieved but slight annoyed look, "What're you doin' down there?"

"I _was_ keeping you warm," Lucy sat up and quickly threw off the remaining covers. He noticed her flushed cheeks and the sweat gathered at her brow. Natsu frowned as she crawled out of the bed and he reached for her.

"Keep me warm? Lucy you look like you're about to pass out from heatstroke," Natsu said in concern and Lucy nodded as she stumbled for a pitcher of water nearby and downed a whole glass.

"Keeping a fire dragon warm is no easy task, but Romeo and Macao helped," Lucy said after she drained another glass.

Natsu glanced over to the pit where a fire crackled with a rainbow of colors. He grinned, recognizing Romeo's flames and how they didn't burn the surroundings but provided a thick warmth.

"Nice kid," Natsu collected the flames in his hands and began biting into them, feeling energy flowing back into him from the magic. He was hungry, his body aching everywhere from the healing, but also knowing Lucy needed plenty of rest.

He could sense her exhaustion that bore down on her, and could wait.

With the flames gone, Natsu got up, wincing a little at the pain that lanced up his bandaged side. He wrapped an arm around his side and huffed a heavy breath.

"Take it easy Natsu!" Lucy yelped and rushed to his side. He ignored her and opened the windows, letting a blessedly cool breeze blow in.

"It's too hot in here for you," Natsu cut off Lucy's protests before they could start, "I'm fine now, but I'm more concerned about you passing out in all this."

"You are _not_ fine." Lucy protested, though she couldn't contain her relief as the temperature dropped. She soaked it in for a moment and looked at him, "You've been unconscious for nearly four days, and nearly bled out before that."

Well that certainly explained why he was so hungry. And why most of his muscles felt like jello. Still, he could tell the wound wasn't as painful as it would've been if he was still in too much danger of ripping it back open.

"It's alright." He soothed her, her very real agitation flowing down the bond, "Really." He settled back down and wrapped his arms around her, "I'm not bleeding out now."

She curled her arms around him, a lump of emotion rising in her throat as the stress of the last few days crashed down on her now that she was certain he would be alright, "I was so scared." She choked, "Gods Natsu... when you three tumbled in... there was blood everywhere! I thought..."

He curled her closer and rocked her gently, "I'm sorry." He breathed, "I should've kept us moving. He might not have found us if I had."

"And he might've found you sooner!" Lucy argued, "Just... I hate it when you go there. You could change hell if he wasn't there. Make it a better place than it is now. But as long as he's alive..."

He nodded and kissed the top of her head, "I think he's got a plan." He murmured into the silence, "His cultists have been very quiet lately, and we haven't been paying attention."

Lucy sighed and nodded, "I'm worried you're right." She looked up at him, her eyes red-rimmed but smiling, "Is it true you tore his arm off?"

Natsu grinned at her, "The twins have been telling stories huh?" He chuckled, "Yeah, I did. He pissed me off."

"Good." Lucy praised, "I'm..."

She was cut off as Romeo walked in with Happy only to stumble a little in surprise, "Oh!" He exclaimed, "Uh, sorry! I was.." He backed towards the door, "I can come back later?"

Natsu grinned at the blushing boy and shook his head, "Naw, it's not like that. We were just talking. And I hear I've got you to thank for helping me recover."

"You're not recovered yet." Lucy rolled her eyes, "You barely qualify as conscious."

Romeo giggled a little at the byplay and shuffled forward, "Um, well I'm supposed to be coming by to renew the fire here, but..." He looked torn for a moment, "Can I show you something?"

Natsu raised a curious eyebrow and nodded, "Sure buddy, what's up?"

Romeo moved over to them and lifted his lips to reveal his canines. Canines that were considerably larger and sharper than they had been before.

"It started happening a couple weeks ago." He whispered, "I don't know what it means. My mom was a fire demoness, but not the kind that ate their element like you and Erik. I've never eaten fire in my life, but now I keep getting distracted by any kind of flame, and I don't understand it. I tried asking dad about mom's people, but he didn't know of anything that would explain this. I was hoping you could help me?"

Natsu hummed thoughtfully, and produced a small fireball in the palm of his hand. It wasn't much given how tired he was, but it was more than enough to completely captivate Romeo's attention.

"Smells good doesn't it?" He rumbled softly, "Like the best kind of meat there is. Thick and juicy and hot enough to melt in your mouth." His voice was vaguely hypnotic as he held it out to Romeo, "Makes you want to sink your fangs into it doesn't it? Just reach out and take it..."

Romeo swallowed, his stomach growling audibly, and hesitantly reached out to the flame. He curled his hand around it warily, as if afraid it would burn him, but when it didn't he cupped it in his palms like a treasure, "I just bite it?"

"Yeah." Natsu replied approvingly, "It's warm and filling and the best thing in the world."

Lucy watched silently as Romeo hesitantly reached out and tried nibbling at the flame, his entire expression transforming when it actually worked, and in moments he was eagerly gobbling the rest down.

"Well, that's unexpected." Natsu mused as the boy finished his impromptu snack, and looked at Lucy, "Any ideas?"

"None." Lucy shook her head, "Maybe his mother was a crossbreed of some kind herself?"

Romeo shook his head, "she was a crossroads demon. She liked to make deals with humans until she met my dad. She was supposed to take his life at the end of ten years, but she couldn't do it..."

Natsu frowned at that and shook his head in confusion, not understanding what Romeo was saying, "that's odd?"

"How so?" Lucy asked, and Natsu cocked his head towards her.

"Cross road demons can't reproduce," Natsu explained, "They have so much power over life and death because they gave the power of wishes, they just sort of appear."

"But obviously Romeo is here and he was born, so that had to have happened somehow," Lucy lowered her voice.

"I've got no clue," Natsu shrugged and grabbed Romeo by the shoulders and dragged the kid closer, turning him around in circles to inspect him until he got dizzy, "you notice anything else weird?"

"Aside from the motion sickness?" Romeo whined when he got spun. Natsu stilled at his complaint and shared a confused look with Lucy.

"Are you talking about just now when Natsu was spinning you, or in general?" Lucy asked gently.

"I mean both I guess?" Romeo rubbed his head, relieved the spinning had stopped.

Natsu gave Lucy a baffled look and she shook her head.

"Okay Romeo, we'll figure it out okay buddy?" Natsu grinned at the kid, who nodded and scraped his fingers down the back of his neck, "We'll talk about it with your dad and let you know what we find out."

Romeo didn't look terribly happy over the answer, but nodded nonetheless.

"In the meantime, I think it's time for Natsu to rest a little more. He shouldn't be producing any fire. I'm going to have to get Happy to come sit on him!" Lucy chided her husband, even as Happy hopped onto Natsu's lap threateningly.

That pulled a giggle out of Romeo and he nodded, "Right. Thanks you guys! I'll go let everyone know you're awake Natsu!"

He waved as he darted back out the door, and Lucy shot her husband a wry look, "Barely awake and you're making flames hm?"

Natsu tried for a charming grin, "Well... at least it wasn't a big one?"

"That may be your only saving grace buster." Lucy replied as she nudged him back down onto the bed, "As it is, I can feel how that didn't do your hunger any favors. We're going to have to do something about that."

"Oh?" Natsu smirked, anticipation already building in his belly, "And just how were you planning to feed me mistress?"

"Hmmmm… I'll have to be careful I think." Lucy smirked, "I don't really want to undo all of Porlyusica's hard work." She straddled his legs and pulled off her top, "So just sit back and relax husband mine. Your queen will do all the work this time."

-::-

"So he didn't drop any ideas about what the plans could be?" Laxus asked as Natsu took a swing of ale.

"Nope. The bastard was too busy tryin' to gut me an' the twins."

"This is very troubling." Jellal frowned, "If he's really got another plan in motion we can't afford to let our guard down. But at the same time, we can't put the guild on alert. With Fairy Tail in the spotlight after the games it's a guarantee the other guilds will notice very quickly."

"That may be, but we're not without allies." Makarov mused, "A quiet word to Bob and Ooba would alert them that we suspect trouble. Even Goldmine would be interested in this news without reacting badly I think."

"What about Sabertooth?" Laxus asked, "With that new guy in charge..."

"Indeed." Makarov nodded, "Rufus has proven far more honorable than his predecessor. And with Kagura's change of heart I think even Mermaid Heel would be receptive to us."

"That kind of alert would cover most of Fiore." Lucy mused, "The other guilds might not like us, but it won't matter if the big guilds start actively backing us."

"Then that's our plan for now." Makarov decided, "We'll let our friends know and ask them to keep an eye out for anything suspicious."

"I'll contact Mest." Gajeel rumbled, "He's got his ear to the dark underground belly in ways I don't. And he and his coven are real eager to prove I'm not the exception to the rule with vampires."

"That's good, but let's not take it further than that." Makarov frowned, "I don't want to risk someone catching wind that we're on alert by accident. In the meantime, we'll keep operating as normal. The twins are healthy enough to start working?"

Natsu frowned, "Yeah, but they've got a long way to go. We only just scratched the surface on our trip. And most of it was about instinct."

"Instinct we can train here." Laxus pointed out, "If they spend a couple days out of the week down there to absorb the magic and keep from doing much magic they'll be as safe as they're going to get."

Natsu nodded, "They've already hit their next surge. At this rate they'll start hitting their adult surges in a few months."

"Very well." Makarov nodded, "I'll let them start working then. Nothing long-term for now, but at least they'll be able to earn money."

"They've been itching to get back out on the field," Natsu grinned, "I think they'll like it. Those two drive me nuts when Yukino is off on a job by herself."

"Then this will get them in the right direction," Makarov smirked, "And give you a bit more time alone with your wife."

Natsu's cheeks warmed at the implication but blew out a raspberry. He was put on light duty by Makarov in the days after he woke up and it was honestly driving him nuts not being allowed to go out on a job.

For all he complained about Sting and Rogue driving him crazy, with Lucy gone and on an adventure with Levy, he was both jealous and anxious to see her again.

His bandages were gone now and the scar on his side had formed a large 'x' as opposed to how it had appeared before.

"Anything else we need to know?" Jellal asked, glancing over at Gajeel who shook his head.

"Something is up with Romeo," Natsu interjected, right before they could wrap up their little conference. He found himself the focus of their attention and he blinked, shifting uncomfortably.

"Something? In what way?" Makarov asked, concern coloring his face. Natsu hesitated at the look on his face and rolled his shoulders.

"He's eating flames now and he's motion sick," Natsu frowned, "I don't get it, especially since his ma was apparently a cross roads demon."

"She was?" Gajeel raised his eyebrows, metal studs glinting in the low light, "but that ain't possible. Crossroads demons can't—"

"Yeah I know that," Natsu huffed at him, "But now the kid doesn't know what's going on with him, and I sure as hell cant figure it out."

Makarov fell silent, Laxus going eerily quiet as well.

Jellal however set his hand on his chin, his eyes dark with thought and regarded both Makarov and Laxus.

"Most interesting a circumstance," Jellal allowed, his eyes flashing over to Natsu, "but not too overly complicated I believe."

"Yeah, hows that?" Natsu dropped his chin on the table.

"Crossroad demons are very powerful, and sometimes are considered even more powerful than apocalypse dragons due to the flexibility of their magic when fulfilling the wishes of their contract holder," Jellal regraded Natsu with amusement at how he went a little slack jawed.

"Because with Crossroad demons, they can easily go beyond the veil and pluck out the fractured pieces of souls to create new life," Jellal explained, "it is an incredibly rare and strong give to be able to form life where there was once none."

"Granted they can only do that when they are summoned," Jellal eyed Laxus, "or when a deal is struck..."

Natsu turned his head slowly towards Laxus, remembering how his father had bartered the life of his mother to a demon for the power of a dragon. Could it be, that demon Ivan had summoned was a Crossroads?

It seemed only possible…

"You're sayin' Macao made a deal an' the result was Romeo's ma taking a dragon soul and giving birth like he was her son?" Gajeel asked.

"It's the only possible explanation." Jellal replied, "The motion sickness is unique to apocalypse dragons and while a female Crossroads might not be able to produce her own life, she would certainly be able to carry a child to term with Macao's dna to work with."

"I'm not sure if I should feel sick about that or not." Laxus growled, "It's not the same thing my bastard father pulled, but the similarity..."

"We'll talk with Macao about it." Makarov decided, "Whatever the circumstances, it's clear the situation is different. I don't think anyone here can deny that Macao loves his son very much, and still cares for his departed wife. Therefore, how ever Romeo came to be what's most important now is ensuring he gets the proper training. Perhaps in time we can even identify what dragon soul he possesses."

Laxus nodded with a frown, "I'd like to help with that. If he's like me then I can explain better what's going to happen."

Natsu nodded, "Yeah that works. Once we get the details from Macao Romeo can join the twins in training."

The others nodded and the mini-conference broke up after that, Laxus the only one lingering behind.

"I don't like this Natsu." He rumbled, "It was bad enough what happened to me..."

Natsu shook his head, "There's nothing we can do about it now." He pointed out, "Macao might not have even known. And there's no way we can leave the fledgling dangling no matter who his soul was."

Laxus grunted irritably but nodded, "Yeah."

He still didn't like it though. His own transition had been traumatic in the extreme, and even though he knew Romeo hadn't had the same thing happen, there was a part of him that could not forget, or forgive, the sheer agony of the merge. And when he spotted the father and son pair the feeling just got worse. He knew he was being unfair, but he couldn't help wondering if Macao had any plans for Romeo like Ivan had for him and was just better at hiding it.

He kept his lips tightly clamped on that though as he followed Natsu over to where the pair were eating and sat down.

"Hey Natsu!" Romeo greeted brightly, "I've been doing what you said and I feel a lot better now!"

"Thanks for that." Macao spoke up with a tired smile, "I've been driving myself nuts trying to figure out what was going on. I didn't think Romeo would ever need to eat fire."

"Yeah, speaking of which... how'd that happen anyway?" Natsu asked, and Macao frowned in confusion.

"What do you mean?" He asked, "I bumped into Romeo's mother by accident at a crossroads. She'd been summoned by someone else I was aiming to take for their bounty and things got messy."

He chuckled ruefully and shook his head, "That really wasn't my best job to be honest. The summoners put up one hell of a fight and I wound up killing them. Which, it turned out, meant I assumed the summoning." He grimaced a little, "But I was too green back then to understand what I was facing. Not really."

"So what happened?" Natsu prompted curiously, "What deal did you make?"

"I didn't." Macao shook his head, "At least not formally. When Enno asked me what I wanted most in the world I told her I wanted a family. She offered to supply me with one if I gave my soul to her in ten years, and I told her not a chance. What good was a family if I couldn't live long enough to see my children grow up?"

He leaned back a little, "By then she was following me around. I told her to just go back to hell and dupe some moron who is actually desperate enough to sell his soul to her, but she refused." He frowned, "Things eventually progressed between us. We fell in love, and before I knew it she was pregnant." He looked at his son, "I knew Crossroad demons didn't reproduce with each other, but I though me being human was different."

"How'd you survive?" Laxus asked, reluctantly accepting that Macao might've been a total moron with his knowledge of demons, but he hadn't set out to do it maliciously. Just a green hunter in over his head.

Macao looked down at his mug, "Enno refused to take me." He replied quietly, "Our love wasn't one sided, and when the time came she refused to do it. It cost us her life."

Romeo looked down, seeming to be saddened by the memory. Macao threw a hand around Romeo's shoulders and rubbed his back.

Natsu realized that Romeo lost his mother on his tenth birthday, a painful memory for him to lose her at such a young age. And she alone knew what she had done to make the boy in front of them a reality.

"It sounded like she loved you both a great deal," Natsu said quietly, and Macao's lips twitched.

"Yeah, you could say that," he signed and looked at them, "And I can take it to mean by the looks on your face, that me being human had nothing to do with why Romeo is here."

"We believed Enno might have used the departed soul of an apocalypse dragon. Likely one that would have been torn apart and in an easy, malleable state," Laxus frowned, "you had no idea?"

"Wait? I'm a dragon!" Romeo's eyes lit up, "that's so cool!"

Natsu blinked and shared a look with Laxus.

"Uh, sure kid?" Natsu snorted and rapped his knuckles on the table, "but you ain't a full demon like me. You're a lot closer to what Laxus is. One day you may develop more telling signs, like a partial tattoo, some instincts, and an appetite, but you're still a half demon."

"Man you all are springing up like daisies now," Natsu grinned at Romeo and gave him an amused look, "seems like you might have to spend some time with Sting and Rogue!"

"Really?" Romeo asked and looked at his dad with hopeful eyes.

Macao just shrugged, "what the hell do I know about it?"

Macao gave Natsu a firm look, "listen, I get you two are sorta the experts on this kind of thing, but this is my boy we're talking about... there's never been one like him before."

He gave Romeo a worried look, "I don't want anything to happen to him."

"Don't worry Macao, we've got this," Natsu assured him, "his human half will make this a breeze!"

"You so sure about that?" Macao smirked at Natsu.

Natsu snorted in amusement and rolled his eyes.

"Either way... it'll be fine!"

—::—

In a small village in the northern parts of the Worth woodsea, a young girl sat in front of her lacrima and watched a replay of the grand magic games.

Her eyes followed the match where Fairy Tail's Natsu spun and fought his way against Sabertooth's twins, fighting them and coming on top for his guild.

The girl cheered as she saw his victory, unable to help herself even though she had reviewed it a hundred of times by now.

"Wendy, whats that noise? Are you watching those replays again?" An elderly voice called up to her.

The girl squeaked and glared when a small white cat slunk into the room.

"Carla, you tattled on me!" She hissed and quickly put the lacrima away.

The cat tsk'd and jumped onto Wendy's bed, curling up into a white ball, "Hush child. You've been watching that nonsense on repeat since the games ended months ago. You shouldn't go and get funny ideas about performing magic! Especially not from a dark guild masquerading as light!"

"They aren't a dark guild Carla! A lot of the major light guilds are supporters!" She clutched the lacrima to her chest where Natsu's face was frozen in a victory grin, "I want to meet them!"

"That's all a publicity stunt Wendy, do use your head!" Carla huffed and gave her a cranky look, "and you will absolutely not go visit them or I will inform grandfather Roubaul himself of what you are planning!"

Wendy let out a noise of frustration and put the lacrima away.

"Apocalypse dragon's aren't all bad. They can't be," Wendy mumbled, her fingers shifting guiltily in her lap.

"How could you consider those filthy things any good child?" Carla scoffed with a twitch of her tail, "Their very name declares how evil they are! They bring the apocalypse wherever they go!"

"You don't know that for a fact!" Wendy protested hotly, "Have you ever even met one Carla? What gives you the right to declare them all evil because of the actions of a few?"

She turned away, "You can't judge an entire people that way. It's wrong, and I refuse to be that close minded."

She couldn't be. Not when she recognized what was happening to her. Recognized what the growing teeth meant. Recognized the way the air that had always obeyed her every whim suddenly tasted thick and sweet on her tongue. Like the very best honey. She knew what it meant. Just like she knew Natsu's face even though she'd never heard of him before the games.

She just _knew_.

And the scary part was, she wasn't scared. It felt as natural as her hair being blue. Like some sort of instinct that tickled a memory she couldn't quite recall.

She couldn't hate dragons. How could she when she was one?

Or at least, she had the heart of one.

Her whole family was human, she knew that. Just like she knew very few had ever been magical. But she'd always trusted her heart utterly, and when she'd begun experimenting with her wind magic she'd followed along without thinking twice. It hadn't been until she'd seen the games, until she'd first seen Natsu, that she'd realized it might be more.

And the realization had slammed sharply into her. A dragon. She'd been instinctively re-creating the attacks of a dragon? How could she do that when she was human?

The thought had horrified her at first before common sense had re-asserted itself. There had been nothing wrong with what she'd been doing after all. Even if she didn't really understand how it had come to be. She'd simply done what felt right.

And since then the little whispers had gotten stronger. Ideas for healing techniques, for spells to strengthen allies, had all begun coming to her. Ideas she was quite sure came from her not-so-human heart and soul.

Not that she would tell Carla that. Her friend knew about her magic sure, it was what had attracted the feline to her, but as far as Carla was concerned Wendy was going to settle down and take over the family apothecary and that was final. Except... Wendy wasn't so sure that was what she wanted anymore.

As much as she loved her Grandfather and the apothecary, something in her longed fiercely for more. The wind called to her and she ached to run with it. To find where it was trying to lead her.

"Oh Wendy," Carla padded up to Wendy when the girl threw herself onto her bed and curled up around her pillow. Carla pressed velvety paws against her shoulder and pressed her nose into her cheek, "I just don't want to see you hurt."

"You're a special girl with so many gifts, and there will always be people trying to take advantage of you," Carla sighed. Wendy didn't respond, curling her blanket over her head and dislodging the fae.

"Promise me you won't do anything foolish like try to contact that demon," Carla admonished, sighing when Wendy finally mumbled a quiet agreement.

Satisfied, Carla hopped off the pillow and curled up at Wendy's feet. Happy that she had her word and convinced the subject was dropped, Carla dozed off to sleep.

Whereas Wendy stayed away, her lips pressed together and yearning in her chest.

Even if it meant not contacting Natsu, Wendy would still reach out to whatever dragon was listening.

There had to be another out there.


	58. Chapter 58

CHAPTER 58

Natsu laughed as he dodged around the dogpile that slammed into him, a tangle of limbs from the twins and Romeo who were all trying to pin him in the most elaborate game they ever played.

The guild was finally flourishing, with more and more jobs coming in every day and other guilds incorporating more dark creatures into their guilds to allow them more opportunities.

For the first time, people had a safe place.

Jellal watched the laughing nest with Lucy, his eyes flashing to the Amazonian tattoo spiraling in a band around her upper arm. She had officially accepted his offer to become his sister. The change was so recent the ink still looked fresh.

Gray was still whining over the tattoo Erza had given him.

"So you're going on a job?" Lucy asked him, and Jellal nodded back at her.

"It's going to take me into northern Fiore and they asked for me specifically," Jellal smiled at her, "It's going to be a large job, and under normal circumstances I'd be more comfortable bringing you or Erza along."

"Really?" Lucy asked in surprise. Jellal, even married, often took his jobs alone.

"Yes, it seems like this is going to be a case of exorcising a powerful demon, the purifying of the corrupted land afterwards will take a great deal of time and would go by faster with an extra hand," Jellal sighed.

"Unfortunately the client only has boarding accommodations for myself, and while I'm sure they won't complain about another, I don't wish to inconvenience them," Jellal continued, "they live in a tiny village."

"Ah, that's a shame. I would have liked to see northern Fiore," Lucy pouted, but it broke in her favor of laughing when Natsu yelped over Romeo biting his ear rather savagely.

"Ow! You little brat, that's dirty!" Natsu howled, acting as if he was given a grievous injury.

"All's fair in war Natsu!" Romeo cackled, a laugh that seemed to stir a memory in Lucy.

"I'll show you war brat!"

She made an amused noise as the wrestling match devolved into a tangle of flailing limbs, "You know it's funny..."

"What is?" Jellal smiled.

"Romeo there." She flashed her brother a grin, "Just now he sounded a lot like Igneel when he laughed."

"Did he now?" Jellal asked with interest, "I never had the privilege. Perhaps Romeo inherited Igneel's soul."

Lucy shook her head, "I can't imagine how that would work. We only fully laid Igneel and Grandine to rest a few years ago. Romeo's much older than that." She smiled at the laughing dragons fondly, "But he may have been a relative. Natsu's grandfather perhaps."

Jellal chuckled as he finished his drink, "I should go." He said, "My train will be heading out soon."

Lucy nodded, "Good luck brother. Call me if you need anything alright? If it's as bad as you think..."

He nodded, "I will." He promised, "Though I hope it won't come to that and the protections will ensure nothing can happen until I banish it."

Lucy nodded with a slight frown. Jellal was powerful, and more than capable of putting up the best of her barriers. However, the reports had to be bad if he was still concerned even with that. She stood up with him and tugged lightly on his shirt.

"Gods speed your way then brother." She told him seriously, "I'll be on standby if anything happens."

He smiled and nodded and she couldn't shake the unease growing in her belly as she watched him leave. An emergency bad enough to give him pause and concerned enough he would've taken a partner had circumstances not been against him? And the nearest help all the way back in Magnolia?

She shook her head as her unease grew and she wondered if it would be worth taking a trip up north after all? There was a gorgeous ski resort up that way to the east of Mt. Hakobe after all. And if it had the benefit of putting her closer to Jellal in case he needed help... well, that wasn't a bad thing.

"Lucy?" Natsu asked and she looked up to find her husband had extracted himself from the pile of limbs to stare at her in concern, "Something wrong?"

She frowned a little, "Maybe?" She replied honestly, "I'm not sure. Jellal's going on an emergency possession job. In north Fiore. It's bad enough he would've taken a partner if the locals had space..."

"So what're you thinking?" Gray asked, "I saw you thinking real hard there."

Lucy cocked her head slightly, "I was contemplating the merits of taking a trip up to a ski resort." She admitted, her lips twitching upwards, "The fact that it would put me that much closer to Jellal if things go sideways is just a fun coincidence no?"

"Getting a chance to show up your overgrown lizard in snowboarding? Count me in," Gray laughed.

"Excuse me!" Natsu snarled, bursting into Gray's face and causing the two to start growling at one another.

"You heard what I said!"

"Enough," Erza said flatly, shoving the two men aside and causing them to tip to the side and land face first into the floor.

"I don't encourage a whole slew of us going after Jellal, especially as his concerns don't feature around the job itself and only the purification of the grounds after the job is completed" Erza raised an eyebrow at Lucy, "That is why I shall accompany you."

"The bond you helped form me with Jellal will alert me if he is in danger, so it is only sensible I accompany you," Erza sniffed.

"Are you sure you just don't want to play in the snow?" Gray asked, earning himself a withering look.

Lucy suspected Gray was right, even as Natsu slid up next to her, Happy curled around his shoulders, "Looks like we're getting to go on a ski resort huh?"

"I guess so," Lucy smiled at Natsu and gave him a concerned look, "do you think I'm getting worried over nothing?"

Natsu rolled his shoulders in a dismissive shrug, "Maybe, but who cares?"

"I need to trust my instincts at all times Luce," He thumped his chest, "and sometimes they tell me the dumbest shit. Like the squirrel that torments Happy is really cannibalizing chipmunks."

"What!" Happy shrieked.

Natsu soothed him by scratching behind a blue ear, "So I don't let Happy get his revenge on the little bugger because I'm afraid one day I'm going to find a tuft of blue fur out of its mouth."

"Natsu, what was the point you were trying to make?" Lucy asked in exasperation.

Natsu shrugged and grinned crookedly.

"Your instincts are telling you something for a reason, and it's never smart to ignore it," He replied calmly, "Also squirrels can eat chipmunks."

Lucy wrinkled her nose at the last image, "Well whatever the case, hopefully it's nothing and I'm overreacting." She smiled and curled her arms around him, "We can at least find out what a ski resort's like. Maybe we'll go to one on our eventual honeymoon."

"Mmmm… I like the sound of that." Natsu agreed, "But didn't you want a wedding first?"

"Oh yes." She replied, "You're still on the hook for that." She tapped his nose playfully, "Don't think I've forgotten. We owe our friends the chance to have one hell of a party."

She pulled him into a lingering kiss, "And now that things are getting as settled here as they're likely to get... I think after this job would be a good time to start planning it."

She curled her hand into his, "C'mon, let's go get ready."

-::-

Jellal frowned as he hopped lightly off the truck that had obligingly carried him so close to the out of the way village of Cait Shelter. The place was well known for its fine textiles, but the mountain forest was dense and unforgiving to development. A fact that meant it had no direct access save the single main road that ran to it.

"Thank you." He told the driver.

"Good luck sirrah." The driver replied, real fear in his eyes, "Me family's close to the locals here, and bad things happenin'. Real bad. We'll be prayin' ye can chase that evil off afore it hurts anyone else. An' you can save little Wendy. Real bright spot she is."

"I will do everything in my power to." He promised solemnly, and held out a talisman, "Pray, put this over your family's door. It will help protect your home."

"Much obliged holy man." The man replied and took the talisman with slightly shaking hands, "Gods bless ye."

Jellal nodded as he stepped back and watched the man flee as fast as he could. Close to the locals and yet he couldn't bear to remain any closer than the outer road for more than a few minutes? It was worse than he thought if the non-magicals could sense the dark miasma permeating the area.

He glared at it as he shifted his pack and began walking down the deserted road into the village that had been overtaken by evil.

It became thicker and more cloying with each step he took into the village. Those who hadn't abandoned Cait Shelter entirely were huddled in their homes with the shutters drawn. Jellal could feel the evil in this place, unholy and prying at the corners of reality.

This was a place that encouraged madness, and Jellal did not dare to dwell here longer than he needed to lest he become susceptible to the darkness here.

For a moment he considered calling on his sister, his thumb rolling over the smooth lacrima in his pocket. It was no larger than a marble, but could send a message to Lucy and his wife in a moment.

He shook his head, thinking himself ridiculous for his hesitation. Jellal had dealt with thicker and darker miasma than this before and while no doubt the demon behind this was powerful, Jellal knew he could save this little girl.

He had to.

He walked deeper inside to the source of the evil, knocking on the door and being swiftly allowed in with little introduction by an elderly man.

"Thank you for coming so quickly," the man thanked him, "We have tried other guilds closer to us, but none have dared to even step foot in the village once they detect the cloud of misery that hangs over Cait Shelter."

"I've come the farthest?" Jellal asked in surprise, the trepidation in him growing.

"Yes, many could not even penetrate the fog," the man who called himself Roubaul said with regret, "please hurry, I don't know how much longer her body can hold out."

It was a very real concern, Jellal knew personally the dangers of hosting a demon on his body. He had been extraordinarily lucky with the depth of his magic, but most little girls would not have the same reserves he had.

It had often become a strain on his own body, but with rigorous training he had overcome it.

This young girl, living above an apothecary and far away from any dangers or need for magical training likely did not have the same background of strict training he had.

He followed Roubaul up a short staircase and to a small door which remained locked shut. Outside of it was a cat, who was curled up and looking absolutely miserable.

"A fae?" Jellal asked, curious that the little thing had managed to survive in all of the thick miasma and darkness.

"I am," the cat hissed at Jellal, looking up at him blearily. Her eyes fell on the mark on his shoulder, growing overcast with thought, "Fairy Tail hm? I would almost consider this providence if it wasn't so unlikely."

"What do you mean by that?" Jellal asked her.

"Just That Wendy was always your fan," the fae said. The tone of voice told Jellal that the fae did not approve of Wendy's love for their guild. Jellal couldn't help but smile with some affection for the poor girl.

"So you suspect her sympathy with us made her try to communicate with a demon?" Jellal asked the feline, who looked like she was close to bursting into tears.

"Well what else could it be?" Carla demanded, her ears back and tears starting to trickle down her muzzle, "She's been wild about your guild since those foolish games! She can't get enough of you! And for what? Because of that demon dragon?"

She shook herself a little and stared at her charge forlornly, "I forbade her contacting him. I made her promise. Wendy's a good girl. Her magic is a gift. She has no business mixing herself up in dangerous situations. I swore I would protect her and now..." She lowered her head, "Why would she do this? Why was she so desperate?"

"We'll ask her after this is over." Jellal told her soothingly, "In the meantime, we need to get her out of this mess. Can I count on your help for that?"

"You... you really plan to help?" Carla asked in disbelief and Jellal smiled.

"Of course I do." He replied as he set down his bag, "Contrary to what you may believe, we aren't dark." He looked sadly at Wendy who was currently in a fitful sleep, "How can we be when we've endured the same ourselves?"

He knelt next to the child, and gently curled his hand around her wrist, grimacing as he felt her pulse racing even in sleep, "Easy child." He soothed, moving his hand to her forehead, "It will be over soon."

He had to work quickly though. Even at rest, something he was certain could be attributed either to the cat or the last failed attempt, her body was burning up. It wouldn't be long before she burned herself out. He dug into his bags and pulled out several medallions.

"Can you do it?" Roubaul asked anxiously from the doorway, "Can you save my granddaughter?"

"Yes." Jellal replied, "But not without your help."

He pressed the medallions into the man's hands, "You two, place these all around the house at two foot intervals. Don't do anything else with them. Just place them on the ground."

Roubaul nodded as he took them, "Yes sirrah. Thank you. Be back in a moment. Come on Carla."

Carla cast one last look at Wendy and hopped down to join the old man, "I'm putting my trust in you Fairy Tail wizard. Do not let me down."

Jellal smiled briefly at the prim tone, and dove back into his bag. He'd come prepared to pull out all the stops. It was time to prove it while he had the chance. Whatever demon this was... they were going to deeply regret taking advantage of an innocent girl's admiration of Natsu.

—::—

Jellal stood in front of Wendy's bed, his eyes closed as he summoned the steady pulse of celestial magic that burned within him. He sighed out, breathing in again through his nose and back out once more.

His hands held the soft glow of golden magic, hovering them over the young girl's body.

"This will not be pleasant but it must be done," Jellal warned both Carla and Roubaul, "I will ask that you leave the room for this part in case the demon chooses to take another host. My wards will protect you."

"I will stay, a fae like myself can't be taken by a demon," Carla sniffed and stubbornly stayed put. Jellal smiled at her dedication and nodded.

Roubaul looked reluctant to listen, but as he did not possess the protections either Jellal and Carla had, he had no choice but to back away.

Once the door was shut behind Roubaul, Jellal set a hand on Wendy's forehead and opened his eyes. They were trimmed with golden light, seeing into the stars and curling their purifying magic into himself.

"Let's begin," Jellal breathed.

"_Demon inside, your passageway is blocked from hell. Emerge and show yourself to me so I may guide you home,"_ Jellal intoned, his voice direct and leaving no room for backing away.

Wendy let out a whimper, but her mouth went rigid and eyes snapped open. They went unseeing, flicking through the room before landing on him.

"_Jellal,"_ the demon laughed, his voice rough and maniacal, sounding like a screech from Wendy's lungs. Carla flattened her paws over her ears in distress.

Jellal didn't respond, well used to the tricks demons used to warp the minds of those they fought and tried to get under their skin. He didn't acknowledge the demon and its knowledge, because that would only give it glee.

"_Relinquish control or be exorcised, you will not have a second warning,"_ Jellal spoke, words charged with the weight of his magic.

"_Truly so bold of you little Jellal, and how much you have grown! You no longer show fear in the face of the dark,"_ the demon roared back, Wendy's body straining up like her limbs were broken and twisting in unnatural positions, "_Or perhaps you are just better at hiding your fear, hm?"_

Her nostrils flared and Wendy's eyes lit with joy, "_Yes! That's it isn't it? The fear that the darkness will come back for you, that it never left—!"_

The demon let loose a harsh scream when Jellal heard enough, calmly lighting a match against the prepared lines of oil he had drawn into the girl's skin.

"I am sorry Wendy, but this is a very powerful demon," Jellal apologized as the fire licked its way up her skin to leave patterns and designs over her arms.

"_By the weight of the heavens, casting judgement upon this sinner, I banish you from this girl! Reject!"_ Jellal barked out, the surge of power ignited each of the medallions in the house. They burned like the constellations and the demon writhed as it was agonizingly pushed from its host into the mortal realm.

Jellal observed the markings along Wendy's arms that were now beginning to quickly fade. They were meant to show a clue to the nature of the demon once it was purged from its host. He frowned as something tickled at his memory.

Something that solidified in a very real horror as the demon snapped Wendy's head over to him and the girl let out a shrieking laugh.

"_I always knew one day you would be the one to open the door for me Jellal!"_

"No!" Jellal shouted in horror as he realized just _which_ demon he had exorcised into this realm. Any other which could be dealt with, however this one...

"Carla! Get out of here!" Jellal shouted to the cat when the lights began to violently flicker and a darkness seeped heavy into the room. Wendy's body went slack as another form coalesced into being in the center of her room.

Jellal gripped Wendy's body and Carla under one arm, just as the shadowy demon turned towards him with one arm. They fell from his form, revealing Acnologia standing in actualized being right before Jellal.

"You've served your purpose well enough Jellal," Acnologia laughed at him, "For you, I offer a quick death."

Before Jellal could realize it, the dragon was on him and tearing a hole into his chest. It was only by Carla's wings exploding from her back and the huge lioness shoving them back and through the small bedroom window, did he avoid having his heart ripped from his chest.

He held tight onto Wendy and Carla as they crashed a story down and he landed on his back out the house. He groaned, gasping for breath around his torn chest and scrambled to stand up.

He released Wendy and struggled to stand up, needing to go into to house and find Roubaul and warn him to run.

It was too late though, the demon inside let out a roar of power that turned into a column of pure magic. It flung the three back as Cait Shelter and the remaining of its non-magical inhabitants were eradicated.

Jellal gasped, struggling for air as he grabbed for Wendy, protecting her and Carla with his body as best as he could. Even as darkness encroached his body and everything went black.

All he could hear was Acnologia's distant laughter as he walked by Jellal, sparing him and Wendy as he went in search of something more interesting to destroy.

—::—

Meanwhile, at Mt. Hakobe, Natsu had been right in the middle of smearing Lucy in a game of pool, when he suddenly drove his stick straight through the table.

His eyes were wide and staring ahead, barely breathing. He was turning his head West, and he stared over there, mouth slightly parted.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked in concern, "What's wrong?"

She took a step around the table to touch his arm when the door burst open and Gray half dragged half carried a gasping Erza in, "Lucy!" He shouted, "A little help!"

"Gods!" Lucy breathed as she rushed to the redhead's side, "What happened?"

"I don't know." Gray growled, "We were snowboarding when suddenly she let out a scream and collapsed."

"Jellal!" Erza panted, her hand gripping her chest, "He's in trouble!"

"Okay Erza breathe." Lucy soothed, "Slow down and tell us what you're getting from the bond."

"Pain." She replied, her eyes wild, "And fear. Horror. Something horrifying has happened!"

"Acnologia." Natsu spoke up, his eyes still pointed west, "Acnologia happened. I can feel it."

Lucy felt her blood freeze at Natsu's words. Surely not. They'd been vigilant since that day. There hadn't been so much as a whisper. Had the dragon truly kept it under wraps that tightly? But how had he even...?

Beside her Erza sucked in a sharp breath and sat up, "He's no longer feeling pain." She reported, "But the bond's still there." She tore off her gloves and dove into her pockets to pull out her lacrima, uncaring of the people watching them as she activated it, "Jellal are you there?"

Gray shot the gaping bystanders a glare, and nudged both women, "Let's get this someplace more private."

Erza ignored him, though she let him steer her into a more private room, as she called frantically for her husband until finally the lacrima flashed and wide, terrified, eyes met theirs.

"H-hello?" The girl on the other side answered, "You were calling for Jellal, but he's..." Tears slipped down her cheeks, "He's unconscious and I can't wake him! This is all my fault!"

"Calm yourself child." A firm voice sounded off the screen, "Concentrate on your healing. I will speak with these people."

The girl nodded and in a moment the lacrima was carefully sat down before a white feline appeared before the orb looking grim, "You are Jellal's friends correct? From Fairy Tail?"

"We are." Erza confirmed, "I'm his wife Erza. My husband and I are bonded. I felt something happen..."

"That demon happened." The cat snapped, "It was far more powerful than we realized, and Jellal could not contain it. It broke free and nearly killed him. He was able to save Wendy and myself as it went on a rampage." Her ears flattened down, "But no one else. Please. We need your help."

"We're on our way." Erza replied, "You're still at Cait Shelter correct?"

"Indeed." The feline responded, "Hurry."

Erza nodded and turned the lacrima off, "Acnologia used the possession of that child to trick Jellal into exorcising him." She growled, "We have to move quickly."

Lucy nodded and pulled out her phone, grim determination dropping over her face, "Natsu, go get our stuff. I'll call home and let them know. Acnologia will be weakened from the transition for a couple days, vulnerable to mortal magics, but after that he'll be back at full strength."

"There's no way we'll be able to keep this under wraps." Gray pointed out and Lucy shot him a glare.

"Hang the secret!" She replied, "If we don't stop this now then the entire world will burn!"

Gray just grinned back at her, "I didn't say I was opposed to it." He nudged Erza, "C'mon. Let's go break all the rules."

"And about time too." Erza agreed as they sprinted out to gather their gear, Lucy hot on their heels.

"Mira?" She called as soon as the phone picked up, "Quick, put me on speaker. The whole guild needs to hear this. We have an emergency."


	59. Chapter 59

CHAPTER 59

By the time they made it to Cait Shelter barely five hours had passed. Though it had felt like an eternity to Erza. Her bond with Jellal had barely changed in all that time, and though she would not show it if she could help it she was frantic with worry. How had this happened? What child was powerful enough to unwittingly summon Acnologia of all demons?

None of it made sense until she clapped eyes on the girl herself.

The child was huddled at Jellal's side, tears pouring down her face unheeded as she held her hands over his chest. Hands that glowed with power.

"You're going to tire yourself out child!" The white cat from before fussed.

"I don't care Carla!" The girl shouted in near hysterics, "This is all my fault! I have to save him! I can't live with myself if I don't!"

Erza broke into a run at the sight, her shock at finding a sky wizard, burying itself under her worry for her husband.

Natsu was close behind Erza, needing to separate the girl before she killed herself in an effort to try and save Jellal. Their friend would never forgive himself if she lost her life in all of the chaos.

The girl struggled around his grip for a moment when Natsu pulled her away and pressed her into his side.

"No!" She protested, trying to wiggle out of Natsu's grip, "I have to help him! Please!"

"It's okay, you've done a lot already," Natsu growled to her, causing her to look up at him in surprise and finally register his face.

"We can take it from here, Lucy and Erza are great at patching us up," Natsu assured her and nodded to where Erza was tipping Jellal's head back so Lucy could uncork a potion and pour into his mouth.

Jellal groaned and shifted, crawling back to consciousness enough to smile up at Erza.

"You see? He's a tough bastard, he's going to be oka—" Natsu fell short as the girl was now staring at him like his head was about to fall off. Her small hands were tight in his pant leg, a small tremble running up her arms.

But her eyes. Natsu stared back at her, words dying on his lips as he stared at this girl.

There was something so familiar about her eyes...

"Natsu!" The girl babbled and dove her face into his pant leg, breaking the hypnotizing spell as she broke out into horrified sobs.

"I-I didn't mean to— I didn't think— I didn't want to summon Acnologia! I just-I just-!" The girl wailed, clinging to him tighter.

Natsu's head spun at her words. How was it a little girl could even know Acnologia's name? A sky sorceress with the power of healing and a dragon possessing her...?

His mother's magic had been extraordinary even for dragons. It was a rare gift that not even sky dragons often had, the ability to master healing.

And her eyes...

"Grandine?" He asked, the name spilling from his lips before he could even realize it.

Wendy looked up at him, a spark of recognition in the back of her eyes before her brows furrowed and she sniffled, "W-What?"

Natsu shook his head and quickly bent down to the girl's eye level, a soft smile sliding on his face, "Hey it's okay. I don't know why or how it happened, but we're going to fix it Alright?"

"We won't let him get away with hurting you or anyone else," Natsu gave the girl a squeezing hug and stood up, "do you know where that jerk went?"

"No-no?" Wendy stammered, but she looked like she was in a little better spirits. She was exhausted, and looked like she was going to drop off to sleep at the first chance.

"I was unconscious, and when I woke up it was to Carla and Jellal. I knew what I was saying to him when it happened—" Wendy choked off.

"He slipped inside your head and suddenly your actions weren't your own." Jellal said quietly, drawing her gaze, "You screamed and fought but he overpowered you."

"Yes." Wendy said softly, "How did you...?"

Jellal offered her a tired smile, "I was his last attempt at entering this world." He replied, "Only there was no one to exorcise him from me so he planned on another way." He studied her for a moment, "I have to ask, why was it so important to you?"

Wendy hung her head, "I..." Her shoulders drooped, "My magic is strange." She looked at her hands, "The wind answers my call. It always has. It does anything I want. A few years ago I began experimenting. I wanted to see how far I could go with it. It was so very exciting. I learned how to channel it into attacks as powerful as storms." She looked at him, "Do you know how exhilarating that is? To feel as though you could fly through the arms of a storm?"

She looked down, "But that wasn't all. Air is as essential to life as water. And it's everywhere. I could sense the potential for more, and little by little I learned how it nurtured as much as it destroyed. I learned how to channel it into the body to heal and strengthen. To purge toxins and purify. I thought I'd created a whole new type of magic until I saw the grand magic games this year."

She looked up at Natsu, "I saw your fight. It was incredible! But it was also scary. I _knew_ all of your attacks. They were exactly like the ones I used except with fire." She wrapped her arms around herself, "I didn't understand it until..." She lifted her lips to show the fangs growing in.

"The wind tastes like honey now." She whispered, "Sweet and filling. And I _know_ things. Things I don't understand." Fresh tears filled her eyes, "I'm not a dragon. My whole family was human. But this is happening to me and I don't understand it! I'm not evil and I know you're not, but Carla made me promise not to contact you! I though if I couldn't talk to you I could find another dragon to talk to! I didn't mean for this to happen Natsu! I swear it!"

"Course you didn't." Natsu smiled at her, warm and friendly, "You're a good girl Wendy." He leaned over and bumped his forehead lightly against hers, "You just have the heart and soul of a dragon is all." He pulled back with a smile, "It's nothing scary. We have a couple just like you in the guild. Laxus is kinda grumpy, but you'll like Romeo I think. He's got a fire dragon soul."

Wendy smiled a little at that, "I'd like that."

Natsu ruffled her hair, "We'll make it happen." He promised, "We just gotta settle all our scores with the bastard first." He looked at Jellal, "Any idea where he went?"

"He's heading towards Magnolia once he orients himself I imagine." Jellal replied, "He did promise to destroy your nest and everything you love."

"Oh right, how could I forget about that," Natsu growled, somewhat crossly. He held Wendy's hand and offered her a smile, "we've got to hurry. Do you think you'll be okay?"

"I can keep up!" Wendy vowed, even if she looked like she was about to pass out.

"Sure you can," Natsu eyed her and the way she was favoring one ankle over the other. He grinned and crouched down to give her a piggy back, "but just in case, you mind grabbing on? Erza is going to want to hurry and she's a crazy driver."

Hesitating only a second, Wendy crawled onto his back and wrapped her small arms around his neck. Natsu stood up and bounced a little to adjust her weight on his back and ensure she was comfortable.

"You good to travel?" Natsu asked Jellal.

"Wendy did a remarkable job, as did my lovely wife and sister," Jellal smiled at his beloved, "I may not be as fast as normal, but I think you'll find I'll be able to keep up with you."

"I think Jellal is implying we're a bunch of slowpokes and he's insulted we would think he'd have trouble," Gray said in amusement.

"Oh my mistake," Natsu smirked and Jellal just rose a single eyebrow and gave Natsu a smile that was all teeth.

"I was drained after the exorcism," Jellal commented, "Acnologia can be hurt now, and I intend on being a part of that."

The introductions were made for the rest of them, Happy meowing at Carla and his advances being coldly rejected even as Natsu laughed at him.

Call it revenge for all the times Happy teased him over Lucy.

"Natsu!" Happy whined, "Quit being mean!"

"Sorry buddy!" Natsu cackled, not sounding sorry at all, "But you gotta admit the irony!"

Happy huffed as they got back to the car, the few locals still around warily poking their noses outside as they passed.

"Wendy?" One of the elder women called as they passed, and hobbled up to them as fast as she could, "Where are ye going child? Are ye alright?"

Wendy lowered her eyes and shook her head.

"I'm afraid Wendy's had a very difficult time." Lucy told the old woman apologetically, "The demon that possessed her has broken free. We're taking her with us to protect her while we deal with the demon."

"I see." The woman sighed sadly, "And old Roubaul? We heard the crash earlier but to my shame were too afraid to come out."

"There's no shame in it." Lucy replied, "The demon that did this is one of the most powerful to exist. You did exactly right by not drawing his attention or you would be dead now." She glanced at Wendy, who had buried her face in Natsu's back and shook her head, "Could you perhaps get some of the younger men and women to dig out the house as much as possible? I'm sure Wendy would appreciate some closure when all this is over."

The woman nodded solemnly, "I can do that aye." She replied, "You take care of that child you hear? She's a treasure." She moved over to Wendy and patted the girl on the leg, "Be well child." She smiled kindly, "An' try to come back once in a while?"

Wendy nodded, too choked up to reply verbally, and the woman stepped back. The rest of the townsfolk came out behind her, watching as they left in a silent farewell.

"We'll be back." Lucy told Wendy quietly, "I promise."

Wendy nodded and Lucy shared a sad look with her brother. The likelihood of them returning soon was slim. Though they would certainly be back to cleanse the area properly, it could be a while before they did that if the fight with Acnologia and his followers went on too long.

She shoved the thought aside as they got into the car and Erza drove off. As sorry as she was for Wendy, at the moment they had far more serious things to think about. She pulled out her lacrima and called the guild.

_"Gajeel."_ Gajeel answered shortly, _"What's goin' on Blondie?"_

"We've collected Jellal as well as the girl Acnologia attacked. Her name's Wendy. At the moment we don't have any information on where he is, but we think he's going to head to Magnolia as soon as he gets his bearings. Though there's a chance he could look for some of his followers first."

Gajeel nodded, _"We've alerted the others. Hurry your asses back here. We're already mobilizing our friends and allies. War council's already assembling, but there ain't much we can do until you're here with us."_

"We're on our way." Lucy promised, "I'll check in every hour."

_"Got it."_ Gajeel grunted, _"Stay safe Blondie. Even weak that bastard ain't stupid."_

Lucy nodded and tucked the lacrima away as it went dark.

"This is all my fault," Wendy said miserably from the back, and it drew Lucy's attention. Natsu also looked at her, his expression sympathetic.

"He was going to come and find a way out no matter what," Lucy said earnestly to her, "he's been trying to find a way to get us for decades, even longer than what anyone could think. He's patient and evil and has lived twice as long as anyone else."

"So no, this isn't your fault Wendy," Lucy smiled at her, "if anything, he's been after my family and Natsu's forever. This is all on him."

"The only one to blame is him," Natsu slung an arm over Wendy and tucked her against his side, "and we'll get him back."

Seeming unsure, Wendy let herself rest her head on Natsu's shoulder, exhaustion finally taking her as she drifted off to sleep.

—::—

The arrival back at Fairy Tail was a frantic one, and the moment they crossed into Magnolia they could spot Freed at the boundary drawing line after line of complicated script with Levy.

They were shoring up their protections, even though when Acnologia recovered fully, it wouldn't do them much good.

Still if his followers arrived, they would find the protections more than up to the task of keeping them at bay.

Natsu hopped out of the car and helped both Lucy and Wendy down. He could see Gajeel already there, walking towards them and his face serious. Natsu couldn't be happier to see Gajeel in that moment, especially since he had a hatchling in his hands and had no idea how to make the trauma she experienced any better.

Natsu had a new appreciation for how Gajeel had to have handled both him and Lucy at the same time. Two traumatized children, one in grief and another an abused demon with a penchant for setting things on fire. It couldn't have been easy.

"So this is the squirt huh?" Gajeel asked, his eyes softening in a way that made Natsu remember a time when he was a hatchling and looking up at his older brother in fear. Just like Wendy was looking at him now. She pressed a little more firmly into Natsu's leg.

Gajeel crouched down to eyelevel with Wendy and stuck out his hand, "Hey shortstuff, I'm Gajeel. Salamander here tells me ya like dragons."

He flashed her a fangy smile, "Wanna see some?"

Natsu watched with a bit of awe as Gajeel opened up to Wendy at once and she seemed to glow with a bit of excitement. She looked up at Natsu, as if instinctively to see if it was okay, and he nodded at her with a wide grin.

"Yeah, just don't let Gajeel get you into anything too weird," Natsu shot him a suspicious look.

"I ain't gonna do anything weird!" Gajeel huffed, pulling a small giggle out of Wendy.

Gajeel immediately transferred his attention to her and gave her a wink, "C'mon." He held out his hand, "I'll introduce you."

Wendy shyly took his hand and nodded, "Thank you Mr. Gajeel."

Gajeel chuckled, "Naw, just Gajeel squirt. I'm not big on formal."

Wendy smiled a little more at that and let him lead her into the guild hall. She looked around wide eyed as the wizards bustled around. They all had grim faces, but they moved with purpose. As if they'd been preparing for this for a long time. It lent assurance that Acnologia had been a problem for a long time. Not that she'd disbelieved Natsu or Lucy exactly, but it made her feel a little better.

Gajeel led her down beneath the guild where the activity was a little less frantic, though she could see a white haired girl setting up beds and food in one of the rooms while others moved in an out of what looked like a library of some kind.

"You're getting ready for war." Carla said softly.

"We have to." Gajeel replied and gave Wendy a reassuring squeeze, "We've been preparing a long time. I got an old score to settle with that bastard myself."

"You do?" Wendy asked in surprise and he nodded.

"It's a real long story, but there's a lotta old bad blood between him an' me." He flashed her a grin as he came to a stop in front of an ornate door, "An' here's the dragons. Careful about touching."

Despite herself, Wendy bounced on the balls of her feet in excitement as he pushed it open only to gasp in awe at the sight of the eggs before her, "Eggs?"

"Aye." Gajeel chuckled proudly, "The survivors of an entire generation of eggs. Enough to rebirth the species."

"They're so beautiful!" Wendy gasped as she stepped inside, absently noting how hot it was in there, "How many are there?"

"Two-hundred and five!" A new voice, a younger voice, proclaimed proudly, and Wendy spun to find herself staring at a dark haired boy. Her heart thumped in her chest as she stared at him.

There was something... something _familiar_ about him. It was like she knew him. Though she didn't understand how that could be. Just, something about him made her heart race the way Natsu did.

"Do... I know you?" The boy asked, looking just as stunned as she felt.

"I... I don't know?" She replied, rubbing her head a little, "I, you seem so familiar?" She cocked her head slightly, "I feel like I should call you Igneel?"

Gajeel turned slowly to look between the two of them and pressed a hand against his eyes as dawning understanding began to creep on him.

"Huh, that's weird. My name is Romeo," he gave her a broad smile, "Igneel is the name of Natsu's dad though!"

"Oh?" Wendy asked, looking a little confused as she peered very closely at Romeo. She shyly held out a hand to him and he took it, his smile widening when they touched.

"I'm Wendy," she introduced herself and Romeo gave her a giddy look.

"That's a nice name," he said earnestly, "It's weird though, are you from Magnolia? I could have sworn I've seen you before..."

"Maybe you have," Wendy couldn't help the smile that she shone back at him, not noticing Gajeel's other hand come up to completely smother his own face.

"I have the spirit of a dragon in me, and you must be the one Natsu told me about earlier," Wendy rocked up onto her toes, "maybe our dragon's knew one another?"

Something on Romeo's face softened and he smiled, "Maybe they did?"

"Alright nope, I'm not doin' this shit again," Gajeel said loudly, interrupting them and reminding the two of them that he was still standing there, "Romeo, show Wendy here around and make sure you don't get into any trouble in the rookery. Let us know if she wants to join up and we'll get her ready."

"Aye sir!" Romeo snapped to attention with a grin that made Gajeel groan even louder. The vampire thumped off and left the two alone with one another. At least until Romeo tugged on Wendy's arm and dragged her further inside.

"Come on! Let me show you the birthing flame Natsu and I set up in here! My dad had a great time getting it going!" Romeo cheered.

Thoroughly distracted by the energetic boy, Wendy let herself be pulled along. She had a distinct feeling that this was not the first time something like this had happened, nor would it be the last time.

Wendy smiled and gamely went along, falling into an old habit that was both ancient and new, all in the same breath.

She found herself effectively distracted by his behavior, the thoughts of her possession and loss fading away for now in the face of a new friend who wanted to show her everything about what was likely going to be her new home.

And she couldn't bring herself to be anything other than happy in that moment.

-::-

Up above a very different conversation was taking place.

"There hasn't been any movement from the cultists yet?" Natsu asked as he glared down at a map of the world.

"Not yet." Erik reported, "I'm checking every hour, but not even my ears can hear the whole world. I'm more surprised he hasn't transformed or something by now."

"He wouldn't yet." Gajeel growled, "He's weak. Transforming's beyond him right now."

"What are the chances he'll stay away from Magnolia until the weakness has cleared?" Lucy asked with a frown, "It's what I would do but..."

"But you're not a dragon bent on revenge." Natsu supplied, "He'll be pleased he finally got free, but he's arrogant. He thinks everyone not him is an insect. I might be the only exception since I ripped his arm off."

"So he won't think twice about coming here even weakened." Gajeel hummed, "Has anyone informed the King and Council about this yet?"

"I did." Levy replied with a grimace, "His Majesty was less than pleased, but accepted the circumstances as they are. He knows he can't match military might against a demon of Acnologia's caliber so he's agreed to position his military to protect the people instead. A kind of last line of defense."

"And the council?" Bob asked tensely from the lacrima he and the other guild leaders were in, "What have they said?"

"The council's mobilizing." Levy replied, her distaste evident, "They're planning to send out the Rune Knights to find him. They didn't believe me when I told them Acnologia was on a scale beyond what the Knights are capable of."

"Those idiots are marchin' to their deaths." Gajeel grimaced, "But there's nothing we can do about it now. We gotta fortify our cities as much as possible, but still be ready to meet up in a moment."

"I can assist there." Mest spoke up from a different lacrima, "My specialty is teleportation magic, and I've worked to develop it. My arrays can move entire groups at once, and more than one of my fledglings have been learning. We need only know where to go."

"The rest of the Elders stand by to assist against this foe." Another Elder spoke up, "Regardless of our politics, Acnologia is a clear and present danger to all of us. You have our cooperation as well Gajeel."

"Coordinate with Mest then." Gajeel ordered, "I want every corner of Fiore covered and on alert. We can't take _any_ chances with this mess. What about the packs?"

"Stubborn." Bisca replied in disgust, "They're trying to stay neutral in the hopes Acnologia will leave 'em alone. I got maybe two pack's worth willing to help out anyway."

"I'll give you the means to have them coordinate with the fae." Freed spoke up, "Most of the royals have elected to seal themselves and their people into their own worlds and stay out of the combat, but there are a number of fae living above with ties here who do not want to see this world harmed in any way. They, and their children, are willing to fight."

Lucy shivered a little as the conversation continued, the numbers and preparations scaring her a

little. She knew the destructive power each group was capable of and it terrified her that even with all their strength it may not be enough against Acnologia and his unknown army size.

Because there was very little doubt there _was_ an army. Insane though he was, Acnologia was not stupid. And he'd been preparing for this very day for four centuries. Compared to that, their war council felt woefully inadequate and nausea churned in her gut. Could they really do this? Could they really win against this?

Natsu reached out and grasped Lucy's hand from under the table. He squeezed it without looking and she felt a reassuring wave of security push through her.

This was it. What they had both known was coming all their lives. They had dismantled as much of Acnologia's forces as they could but it wasn't going to be enough time to prepare no matter what they did.

This was the best they had, and it would be enough. It had to be enough.

A lot of this was riding on Natsu himself and his ability to defeat Acnologia, something his father has been unable to do.

Lucy looked over at her husband and he finally met her eyes. Confidence shone there, steady, even and reassuring. Those were no longer the eyes of a hatchling tortured by the memories of a man who had abused and hurt him. No, now they were of a man with something to lose.

Which perhaps made him more dangerous than Acnologia in that respect. Natsu would stoop to no low, pull no punch, and stop at nothing to protect his family.

It overpassed any fear he might have carried in his heart, and that sureness seeped onto Lucy like she was sinking into a warm bath. She felt his reassurance in her bones, keeping his promises to fight for her ready at the front of her mind.

"Communication between the guilds will be very important. This could very well turn into light against dark, and depending on how deep Acnologia's reach is, it could come to our very doorstep," Makarov warned. He cleared his throat, "But I think that's enough for today. We will keep you updated for any changes, he can strike us at any moment."

Once dismissed, Natsu pulled Lucy away from the table and into the wine cellar. He threw a barrel against the door so they wouldn't be interrupted, his hands falling on her waist.

He looked at her beseeching, forehead tapping light against hers, "talk to me?"

"I'm scared." She replied honestly, "I know we always talked about killing Acnologia, but somehow I always thought it would be decades or even a century from now." She hugged him tight, "We're in our mid-twenties Natsu. Are we really ready to handle this?"

"I don't think there's ever a time we can say if we're really ready for war." He replied softly and pulled back to look at her, "But I'll tell you this... we'll never be _more_ ready than we are at this very moment."

"How do you know that?" She asked, "Experience, magical maturity... they all play a factor."

He nodded, "Well yeah sure they do. But right here, right now, we have something even more powerful... our futures."

He cupped his hands around her cheeks, "Our futures are still long and bright. Not things we've already achieved. They're hundreds of moments of good and bad all mixed up together to make a life that hasn't happened yet. They're our hatchlings. Our adventures. Everything. And for that, for the chance to experience all of it, I will fight until the very last breath in my body."

Lucy's heart thumped at his declaration, at the fiery earnestness in his eyes.

"I'll fight for both our futures and everyone else's." He growled softly, "I won't give up. I can't. Not now. Not to him. And we won't lose."

"But... four hundred years ago..."

He shook his head with a smile, "Four hundred years ago, people like us weren't even a little accepted. Four hundred years ago, dad squared off against the bastard all alone and lost. Today we have our whole nest at our backs. And a bunch of friends helping us out. There's no way that jerk and his minions can stand against that."

Lucy gave him a watery smile, feeling better now that his emotions were put into words she could understand. He wasn't giving himself the option of changing or taking a step back from this fight.

He was afraid, there was no doubt that there was a cold fear in his gut over what he could lose. But it didn't cripple him.

She wouldn't let it cripple her either.

He stepped towards her, his love washing over her and his forehead coming to rest against hers. Lucy was able to feel vulnerable and yet safe with him. She was wrapped in his hold, gentle and cherished.

For the upcoming fight, they would have to rely on one another more than they had ever done before. Lucy set her hands on his wrists and lifted her head to meet his eyes.

"Whatever we need to do to win," she vowed. Natsu met her eyes and nodded.

"Anything."

—::—

Acnologia curled a hand around a thick leather cord tied loose around his neck. His thumb rolled against the worn material and along the beads that had long since been placed with protective magic. Loving hands had woven their spell on the cord, and Acnologia sighed deeply.

A lasting memory of Anna, his sweet and traitorous queen. It was an odd line to walk between heart stopping love and hatred for her betrayal, and yet Acnologia walked that tightrope well.

He knew his actions had become irrational over time, especially concerning Igneel and his relation with Anna. The fire drake had been wholly in love with Grandine, and yet the irrational part of Acnologia could only see him as a threat. The madness that hell sprouted in him had taken root and made it impossible for him to break free.

And so his love had become twisted, turned sour, and grew dark.

Igneel had ruined it all.

It was just a pity that Igneel's spawn had proved to be from the same mold as his damnable sire. Not even Grandine's gentle nature had softened that defiant glint in his eyes. The glint that had always been a taunt, a boast that he was better and always would be.

Even before he'd lost his mind over Anna, who should have understood the problem, that glint had always gotten under his skin. To see it in Natsu had driven him up the wall.

Oh well. The brat had chosen his side and that was all there was to it. He would make good on his promise to the petulant fledgling and then would exact his vengeance on the world.

It would burn most gloriously. And when the fire was out, new life would spring anew.

Perhaps he would even save some of the eggs to give the new generation the world they should've had in the beginning.

It was a thought that brought a smile to his face. Yes. He would spare the eggs and rebuild his people with them. Anna had proven an unsuitable queen mother, though he would never give his heart to another, but he would do well enough until one of the queens was old enough to assume the position.

Decided on his path he got up and went to find that maggot Mard Geer.

The sniveling plant demon was beneath him, but he made a good enough minion. And his demons would distract the mortals enough he could concentrate on killing Natsu and destroying his pathetic nest.

It was past time to end this.


	60. Chapter 60

CHAPTER 60

"Jeez would they hurry up and attack already?" Sting groused as he glared into the dim early morning light.

"The longer they wait the more time we have to prepare." Rogue pointed out in amusement.

"Yeah, but the longer they wait the stronger that bastard gets." Sting's fists tightened, "I wanna show him just how far we've come since that day."

"I'm certain we'll get our chance." Rogue replied calmly, "Until then we need to be patient and get ready to strike with all our strength."

"Easy for you to say." Sting huffed, "You've been eating all night."

Rogue snorted and opened his mouth to reply only to close it with a clack as he spotted something in the sky, "Sting, what's that?"

Sting quit his bitching in favor of turning his attention to where Rogue was pointing. He swore and leaned forward. He and Rogue had taken up a sentry position on the border of Magnolia on one of the highest points the city offered. Kardia Cathedral was ideally a nice place to keep a lookout, but Sting and Rogue had sharp vision and could make better use of their keen eyes closer to the border.

"I think that's the sign I was looking out for," Sting swore and pressed the weight of his upper body forward. He could see a massive outline of a large, black square against the rising sun. It was a haunting vision and instinctively Sting knew that was the floating fortress of the demonic guild Tartaros.

"We've got company," he swore and tore off to the end of the roof while Rogue mirrored him in the opposite direction. He took a breath and unleashed a roar one that was echoed by Rogue.

They had grown into their draconic traits under the tutelage of Natsu, Laxus and Gajeel, and had learned how to take full advantage of their new abilities.

And that meant being able to wake up an entire town in a single breath if they needed to.

Magnolia came alive at their warnings, mages filing out from every corner to spill onto the streets. Many looked like they were still half asleep while others appeared as if they hadn't slept at all.

Sting turned at the heavy but familiar footfall of Gajeel landing behind him. He lived the closest and as such was the first to respond.

The elder vampire wore sunglasses over his red eyes, his attention glaring out at the shadow taking shape in the distance.

"It's time for their opening volley, eh?" Gajeel sighed, "there ain't no hiding magic after this. It's not like we can explain away a giant floating cube."

"Military test?" Sting asked with a cheeky smirk.

"Pull the other one, it's got bells on it." Gajeel snorted back, "Let's just hope the fallout will be in our favor."

Sting shrugged, "Even if it isn't, this is better than letting the world burn." He pointed out pragmatically, "We'll just have to deal with the rest when it happens."

"True enough." Gajeel conceded as Natsu joined them, "You ready runt?"

Natsu glared up at Tartaros, "Oh yeah. I'm all fired up now."

He sucked in a deep breath and bellowed out another roar at the massive ship. One of defiance and challenge. One of a drake defending what was his and ready to go to war to do it. One that Acnologia would have no choice but to answer if he was there.

Sure enough, in the early dawn light an answering challenge came back. They couldn't see the one it came from at this distance, but it hardly mattered. The challenge had been made and received. Acnologia was there. It was time to end this once and for all.

"Should we go?" Sting asked anxiously, eager to get to the fighting.

"Not yet." Gajeel growled, "They haven't attacked yet. There's no reason to give away our strategy by jumping in too early. Let them make the first move. Then we have the advantage."

"Do you think they will?" Rogue asked somberly.

"Heh. A challenge like that?" Gajeel smirked, "There's no way in hell the bastard wouldn't."

They watched as the dawn crept over Tartaros, illuminating it for all to see, and as the sun crested the horizon hundreds of dark shapes dropped from its belly onto the waiting town below.

Plummeted straight into the now entirely lethal wards around Magnolia. Agonized screams reached their ears as the first casualties met their end, but still they came in a never ending wave.

"The wards won't hold for much longer." Natsu hissed tensely.

"We don't need 'em to." Gajeel replied as he watched the bodies roll off the dome, "Not even Tartaros has an unlimited supply of demons. By the time the wards overload more than half their forces will have fallen to them."

Natsu grunted in acknowledgment of the wisdom behind Gajeel's words, but also knew they did not have nearly as many people to fight against the hoards of demons dropping down from above. Ultimately it would be a fairly even fight.

He felt the buzzing of his phone in his pocket and dug it out, swiping over Ezra's face, "Yeah?"

"We're getting reports in from Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus and Sabertooth that multiple attacks are being mounted on all fronts," Erza reported, "the Amazon's have assembled in Hargeon to assist Lamia Scale, But we are currently cut off from our allies."

"Well so is he," Natsu grinned back, "if they can hold their line and we can take them down here, then we'll be cutting the head off their forces. The rest will crumble."

"How's the ground looking Red?" Gajeel asked, leaning over Natsu's shoulder.

"Gray and I are prepared down here. Jellal and Lucy are positioned for air support above, but the larger celestial attacks will take priority while they can wipe out large portions without risking friendly fire," Erza continued, "So stay out of their way when they break through."

"You don't need to tell me twice," Natsu grinned and turned to squint over to the cathedral. He could sense Lucy there, nervous but determined.

"Alright, I'll see you on the ground," Natsu smirked at Erza and hung up. He nodded to the twins and the rest for them to join the others and he opened his wings to flap over to the cathedral.

He landed on the railing, crouching down in front of Lucy who had been waiting for his arrival. She smiled at him, soft and expressive.

"Hey," she greeted, and Natsu folded his wings away as he hopped off the stone railing. Natsu slid forward and took her in his arms, neither of them wanting to think it could be for the last time.

"Yo," he grinned, "you ready to tear it up?"

"Ready is a loose description of how I'm currently feeling," Lucy sighed nervously, "but yes. I'm ready."

She sank onto his arms, hugging him tight.

He breathed in her scent and he held her close.

"stay alive okay Lucy?" Natsu growled, "don't get yourself alone with that bastard. He looks at me and sees my pop, so I gotta say if he looks at you all he'll see is Anna."

She nodded, and stared up into his eyes, "I know you have to be the one to face him." She whispered, "In the end it'll come down to the two of you. Because you're the only one strong enough to defeat him in a straight contest." She curled her hand around his cheek, "But don't think for a moment that means I won't fight with you."

She kissed him softly, teasing his mouth open, _"The blessings of life be upon you my demon."_ She breathed softly into his mouth, _"May the spirits of your ancestors grant you strength beyond your limits and guide your hand to strike swift and true."_

Natsu inhaled sharply as the spell took effect, Lucy's blessing washing over him like a warm, golden, wave, and suddenly he felt power surge through him unlike any he'd ever known. Drawn by an impulse he didn't understand he turned around and his eyes widened as he found himself standing in a broad lair surrounded by hundreds of dragons. The head of which was an unassuming black dragon Natsu instinctively knew was the most dangerous one around.

"Oh well done." The black dragon smiled in delight, "This is not at all how I envisioned things, but perhaps that's for the best."

"Who... are you?" Natsu asked and he blinked as the dragon stepped forward and he realized they looked very alike. Almost like brothers.

"I am Zeref young Natsu." The dragon replied, "I was Igneel's elder brother in life. And it was I who sent him and all the others to Anna so very long ago." He tilted his head, "I am sorry it didn't end the way I intended, but for this second chance I will gladly grant your lovely wife's request."

He reached out and touched Natsu's shoulder, "Go Natsu. Fight. And know that all of us fight with you. Never again shall a dragon be gripped by the madness of hell!"

The dragons around them bellowed out a roar and Natsu suddenly found himself gasping on top of the cathedral.

"It seems... your ancestors were quite enthusiastic in their support." Jellal chuckled in amusement, "That's good."

"Sorry." Lucy apologized, "I wasn't expecting such a strong reaction."

Natsu shook himself a little and grinned, "I don't think I'll complain." He pulled her into a deep kiss, "Thank you my queen."

Above them a loud crackle of lightning rippled across the barrier. They looked up to see it flickering as it struggled to maintain itself against the number of hits it was receiving. But though the number had thinned considerably, it had not stopped, and as they watched it flickered valiantly one last time before going out altogether.

"And so it begins." Jellal muttered, "Lucy!"

"Right." She replied as Saggitarius' stardress wrapped around her, bow appearing in one hand at the same time two keys appeared in the other, "Scorpio! Aries!"

The spirits appeared in an instant, and she smiled grimly at them, "You know what to do."

"You got it Miss Lucy!" Scorpio acknowledged, "C'mon Aries!"

The ram spirit nodded as Jellal moved into position to begin casting Altairis.

Natsu watched as the celestial mages worked their magic, staying out of the way as he still recovered from the spell Lucy cast over him.

It was dizzying in its entirety, but he hardly knew how else to react. He had seen his family in an awe inspiring moment that humbled him to his core. And they wanted to fight with him, support him, and face off against this incredible opponent.

So as the shield fell and the troops began to clash against one another, Natsu sent one last lingering look after Lucy before opening his wings and disappearing into the chaos.

He had to find Acnologia. And at all costs, he couldn't allow anyone to stop him.

—::—

Gray fought on the ground clearing a path with his magic as Juvia backed him up with her water magic. He sighed, his body relaxing and flowing after hers, the caress of her magic both distracting but essential to him.

At one point Gray had been struck by a blow so painful he thought he had been about to black out. At least until Juvia had lunged out with a water whip and caught him.

Her magic seemed to heal his various scrapes and bumps. Her touch like a soothing balm against the inflammation of war.

He didn't feed off her magic, but he fed off its essence. And Juvia was addicting.

He felt her slender back press into his own and he focused on keeping their enemies away from Juvia. She reached out and captured several in her waterlock before flinging them away.

"Nice!" Gray approved.

Juvia smiled at him, but let out a shriek Of surprise when a hard ball spun out of no where to blast into her side. She barely managed to morph into water when the blow passed right through her.

"Now now," a woman spoke up, her voice cruel and yet so familiar that Gray felt cold shock run through him, "It's been so long since we've seen one another little brother! Are you upset to see me?"

"Ultear." He growled, turning a glare on his elder sister, "You still follow this insanity I see."

"Insanity?" Ultear laughed, "You still cling to that belief?" She shook her head, "My poor, stupid, deluded, little brother... can you not see? Lord Acnologia will usher in a new age! An age where magic reigns supreme! We need never hide in the shadows again! We need never fear for our lives or the lives of our loved ones again!"

Gray scowled furiously at her, "That's where you're wrong." He growled, "I've seen what Acnologia is capable of. The lives he's destroyed. The only thing left in that bastard's wake is death and destruction. That's not a world I want any part of."

"A pity." Ultear sighed, though she didn't look particularly sorry, "I would have preferred not to fight you." She shifted her weight, "But if you will not listen to reason then I must force you to see the truth!"

"Watch my back Juvia?" Gray muttered as he also shifted his weight, "This is going to get messy."

"Gladly my Gray." Juvia replied, "No one will disrupt your fight." She flashed him a smile, "Show her the truth she is too blind to see."

A smile tugged his lips upwards, and he bobbed his head slightly, "You got it."

"Oh how adorable!" Ultear cooed, "You've got yourself a girlfriend!"

"Nah." Gray smirked, "Juvia's not my girlfriend. She doesn't fit that category at all."

"Oh? Then what, pray tell, is she?"

"My future mate." Gray growled darkly as he slapped his fist into his palm, "And it would be real rude for me to leave all the fighting to her for long."

-::-

On the other side of Magnolia Sting scowled as he spotted another wave of the demons coming. They were weak, but there were so _many _of them. He sucked in a breath and spat out a roar of holy light, obliterating an entire swath in a single pass, only to groan as more immediately took their place.

Up above, Jellal and Lucy were raining destruction down on the demons, but not even they could cover all of Magnolia, and with the barrier down plenty were slipping through. He shifted his weight a little, getting ready to take them out when suddenly they collapsed to the ground with groans of pain.

He spun around to find Yukino smirking from where she was wrapped in Libra's stardress, the spirit herself standing with them, "Need a hand lover?"

"From you?" He grinned, "Anytime."

Yukino stepped light to his side, sliding her hand in his when he pulled her closer and steadied her through the wreckage of bodies and broken up cement.

"Thanks for the break," he said gratefully and, craning his head around for their third. Rogue had been fighting with Gajeel the last Sting had seen. It made him nervous not to fight back to back with him, but he felt much better with Yukino nearby.

He knew precisely where his mistress was in the chaos of the war.

"You looked like you needed the chance to catch your breath," Yukino smirked at him and shifted the chiming weights in her palms. She reversed and shifted the gravity of her opponents, hurtling them away with the use of Libra's magic .

They crashed into the next wave and took them out, Sting laughing at the brutal way Yukino made her point.

"Well you're not wrong!" He laughed, catching his breath as they collected back to push their opponent out.

Fairy Tail was on every inch of the field, and Sting looked over the area with some discomfort when the hairs on the back of his neck suddenly rose.

At one point he might have ignored the sensation, but now he was prepared. Instinct took over and Sting was grabbing Yukino to toss to the ground.

The lessons with Natsu proved to show precisely what he meant earlier. No sooner than he pulled Yukino away did a shimmering, rainbow pool of magic open up onto the space between them.

It swelled and grew, exposing a beautiful woman standing before them. One Sting recognized.

"Minerva," Yukino whispered.

Minerva blinked at them in momentary surprise before something very like resignation and _defeat _crossed her face. It was altogether foreign to see her like that, and somehow wrong to see.

"It would figure I'm sent into battle and find myself against you three." She sighed, none of her usual enjoyment of a fight present, "I wonder if they knew, or if this is merely some sort of cosmic justice."

"They?" Sting asked warily, uncertain what to think of this version of Minerva.

The one he knew had delighted in the fight, and before he and Rogue had discovered the truth, he'd considered her a friend. She was absolutely ruthless in a fight, but that had been normal in Sabertooth, and had often been fun outside of a fight. For all that she'd carried herself like a queen. For a while, Rogue had even had a bit of a crush on her.

This... this was not the proud queen he knew. What had happened to her?

"The ones you're fighting." She waved her hand negligently, "Tartaros' demons."

"You... you joined Tartaros?" Yukino asked in a horrified whisper, her eyes catching on what must've been the Tartaros guild emblem.

A spark of life flared to life in Minerva's eyes as she shot Yukino a glare, "Don't be absurd!" She snapped, "As if I would stoop so low! I had no choice in the matter thanks to my bastard father!"

"Minerva..." Sting rumbled lowly, "What happened to you?"

Minerva scowled and crossed her arms, "I have no reason to expect you would care, but if you must know my father did far more than try to raise baby demons. He made a deal with them. Before I was born. In exchange for power, they were permitted to have me." Her expression twisted, "After all, I was weak and useless to him at the time. Why not trade me? Except I proved him wrong. I proved them all wrong."

She looked at a spot beyond them, her gaze clearly on the past and not them, "I grew powerful. Powerful enough to amuse the demons. They decided not to take my soul yet. They wanted to see what I would become." Her gaze focused back on them, "After Rufus... they came to collect."

"But you're still alive?" Sting half asked in confusion.

"She is, but not as we knew her." Yukino whispered, her gaze fixed on Minerva, "Your soul... it's been warped. They changed you didn't they?"

"If you can call it life, perhaps," Minerva spoke dispassionately, "they have a device aboard their ship that can change humans into demons at the cost of their humanity. I was deemed useful enough for such a change."

"It's also what will allow Tartaros to destroy you all," she spoke flippantly, "because even if you all tear down these demons, that device will simply replenish their supply until you are too tired to fight"

Sting exchanged a look with Yukino, both of them taking advantage of the break in the tide to catch their breath and thoughts. Sting could feel Yukino's troubled thoughts by what happened to Minerva and the danger of the information they had just been given.

There was the steady pulse of hesitant hope Yukino felt, and Sting understood immediately what she was thinking even if her thoughts themselves were a mystery to him.

Sting took a step towards Minerva, the woman's eyes sharpening on him in a way that almost gave him pause. Even now she had a cutting and almost severe gaze.

In many ways she reminded him of Erza, if she had taken a different path in life, Sting could easily have seen Minerva coming out similar to their Titania.

He lifted his hands to show he wasn't about to launch into an attack and gave her a bright smile, "Why m'lady, it seems like that was almost advice."

Minerva's brows furrowed and she lifted her nose into the air, "Do what you want with the information. It'll hardly make a difference in the end."

Sting cocked his head, a calculating grin lighting his face and he shifted his weight, "Maybe. Maybe not. But with your help it could mean a world of change for all of us."

Minerva seemed to still, her cunning gaze flashing over to Sting and narrowing by a fraction. Her hands settled onto her hips. She said nothing but seemed to be listening.

"Help us find a way into Tartaros and take it down from the inside," Sting growled, "we can take out that machine and give ourselves a fighting chance."

"It won't matter, you will find yourselves fighting against the might of Tartaros and the Oracian Seis," Minerva shook her head, "there is no point."

Yukino walked forward and lifted her chin up to Minerva, "there may not be a point, but we're still going to fight for the smallest of chances. And we're not going to let them get away for what they did to you either."

That seemed to catch her by surprise and Minerva shook her head, wariness immediately replacing her resignation.

"Why does that matter? We are not friends, and I was terrible to both of you and Rogue while you were part of Sabertooth," Minerva looked at them, stunned, "It is true I didn't know what my father was doing, but I also didn't care. Why would you bother?"

"Because we were guildmates m'lady," Sting spoke up and met her eyes fiercely, "And just because something shitty happened to us, doesn't mean I can't understand why it happened."

"Your old man is a piece of shit and it takes a long time to unlearn the garbage he crammed into your head," Sting remembered. It was still hard for him to announce he was a demon without feeling that slimy feeling in his gut that told him it was wrong.

"This ain't forgiveness," Sting spoke softly to her, "but it's a chance to fix a wrong. And I'm sure as hell taking it."

He held a hand out to her, "I think you should take it too."

Minerva looked at Sting and then at Yukino in hesitation. For a moment it looked like her proud veneer was cracking, exposing the fearful girl who had to harden herself to survive her father's cruelty and expectations. She waivered on the precipice, that engrained fear of something less than perfection causing her pause.

Sting recognized it, having been raised by Sabertooth's former master himself. He and Rogue had always been together, but Minerva was always learning and training out of sight. He almost kicked himself when he realized that Minerva must have been going through the same things they were and thinking it was normal behavior.

When Fairy Tail rescued them, Sting had rationalized that he and Rogue had been treated that way because Jiemma had always known they were demons. It hadn't occurred to him until that moment that a monster like Jiemma wouldn't have cared.

With the way he ran his guild, the level of perfection he required from his own daughter must have been an impossible standard. And Minerva had never shown any weakness, loneliness or fears.

That didn't excuse her behavior. But he understood it.

Now Sting wanted to help her unlearn it.

Perhaps it was selfish, but he wanted this just as much for himself as he did for her.

So when Minerva accepted his hand and took the first chance of change, Sting couldn't help the smile that broadened his face.

"Let's go kick some ass."


	61. Chapter 61

CHAPTER 61

The battle was pandemonium itself.

Everywhere he turned there was the flicker of magic, death, and destruction. Many of the Fairy Tail guild had killed before, mostly out of a desperate need to survive, and none were holding back now. To his left he could see Freed fighting alongside Evergreen. The dark fae had fully transformed and was cutting down swaths of demons at the same time he laid curses and enchantments on the survivors. Even if they made it out of the battle alive the rest of their lives would be misery.

To his right he caught a glimpse of Cana and Erik fighting with a scruffy looking man in brown. He had no idea who that was, but since he appeared to be on their side, and he knew Erik wouldn't hesitate to tear him apart if he wasn't, he let it go.

Though part of him wondered just how the man had picked up the truly impressive looking bruise on his cheek.

However, no matter where he looked, Natsu could not find so much as a glimpse of Acnologia.

"C'mon you bastard." He snarled to himself, "Let's end this once and for all."

He eyed Tartaros and considered the merits of landing on it. The thing was enormous up close. More than large enough to hold several battles. Was that Acnologia's plan? To lure him there to fight?

Probably.

Well, he wasn't going to play by _those_ rules. If Acnologia wanted to fight him he could just get off his damned cube and face him openly. He was sick and tired of fighting the bastard's shadow.

Fortunately, he knew exactly how to get his attention.

Natsu wheeled around with a smirk to give himself a little more room, feeling the distant approval of his ancestors at his plan, and flared his power as his form rippled and grew until his full dragon form settled comfortably over him.

_**"Acnologia!"**_

There was a moment of stillness in the battlefield as the others became aware of the change and he sucked a deep breath in before unleashing it in a devastating roar at Tartaros' side.

The blast slammed sharply into the side of the cube, crawling over it and punching through, creating a fifty foot tunnel through the inside, and Natsu spared a fraction of a second to enjoy the sight of the sky on the other side before following it up with a wing attack that tore off parts of the outer cube and obliterated the landscape.

Lucy's blessing surged through him as he gained altitude and swung around for another pass. He would tear this damned cube apart bit by bit until he got to Acnologia if he had to.

He paused mid-flap when he took a sharp turn and spotted a blond and black speck on the surface. They appeared to be yanking others up, and their behavior was so different from the other swarming demons that it gave him pause.

Before he could land another strike on the cube, a smaller explosion struck a critical place on the fortress which had miraculously somehow managed to remain afloat.

It turned out to be a crippling blow however and the fortress finally began to sink, the four little figures wobbling from their sabotage. Squinting, Natsu was able to make out a few familiar and slightly panicked faces.

Natsu's eyes almost bugged out of his head when he saw Rogue's arms around Yukino and the necromancer frantically summoning Pisces for them to escape off the failing Tartaros.

He didn't have the opportunity to sweep down and grab them when they fled off Tartaros, clearly being chased by whatever hoard remained on the ship.

Tartaros crashed with a deafening boom, Natsu roaring out in delight as it smashed its army underneath its weight. He could see the sparkle of Lucy's arrows from here, raining down like stars on those who had escaped the fortress's collapse.

Ensuring Pisces was clear, Natsu swooped down and landed in front of the felled Tartaros, standing in the clearing between him and Fairy Tail.

The silence that fell over everything was one of suffocating death, and Natsu held his breath as magical pressure built up in the air like a fog.

The wreckage of Tartaros exploded outward, Acnologia's transformation bursting free and wings extended out in challenge.

He roared at Natsu and he returned it, spreading his wings angrily and launching into the air after Acnologia.

He had arrived on the battlefield finally after leaving it to all his minions to fight his battle. Now he couldn't avoid facing Natsu anymore.

"_How is your side whelp?"_ Acnologia sneered at him, reminding Natsu of the fresh scar along his side, shining against the scarlet of his scales.

"_How's your arm?"_ Natsu snarled back, satisfied by the damage he did to him before.

_"Hardly a hinderance." _Acnologia snarled, _"I don't need two arms to destroy you or this pitiful place."_

That was all the warning Natsu had before Acnologia lunged for him, infuriated madness spinning in his eyes. In an instant, the two were tangled up in a spinning plummet as they clawed, bit, and slammed their tails against each other, and he knew immediately that he was in trouble.

Even for a drake, Acnologia was an impressive size and outweighed him. If he was going to win it couldn't be by brute force.

_"I will crush you as I did your father whelp!"_

Natsu let a lazy smirk curl across his lips, _"Ya think so?"_ He taunted and pulled harshly on his power, changing from one heartbeat to the next into his half form, and out of the larger drake's grip, _"You're gonna have to catch me first old man!"_

The gamble paid off and the sudden change caught Acnologia by surprise. A surprise Natsu took full advantage of by blasting a roar directly into the other dragon's jaw. He spun away as soon as he did. He would have to act fast. He had the advantage of experience, and comfort, changing between his three forms on the fly, but that wasn't enough.

He would have to pull something else to keep him off balance.

He hastily winged his way past the flailing wings and claws as Acnolgoia worked to right himself and landed solidly on the serpentine neck. He smirked wickedly as the large head swiveled to look at him and tugged on his power again. His heart pulsed and a moment later he was back in his dragon form. He wrapped his jaws tightly around that neck and ignited his claws as he tore at flanks and wings, pulling a pained roar from his prey.

The puncture of his fangs into Acnologia's neck sent blood hissing into Natsu's flames. His own blood roared in response, a steady pulse of his heart hammering hard against his ribs. Fire mixed with adrenaline and he tore apart from Acnologia as a pulse of dark magic sucked at his flames and Natsu was forced to retreat.

It wasn't enough, Natsu knew it instinctively just as much as he knew it just by looking at his furious opponent. Acnologia was healing already over the jagged lines Natsu had cut into him with his claws and fangs.

Acnologia healed faster than Natsu could inflict damage, and while the injuries were heavy, they were hardly fatal. It was the advantage of age, Natsu knew that from how fast Gajeel was able to bounce back from attacks that could lay Natsu down flat for several weeks.

As annoying as the thought was, Natsu knew this didn't ensure victory for Acnologia.

His ancestors had come to Lucy's call, her magic wrapped tight around him in a protective shroud that not even Acnologia's dark magic couldn't devour.

Still, Natsu could feel the yank on his magic whenever he used his flames. Acnologia was certainly trying to smother him.

His ancestors roared in alignment with his own spirit as he launched back into attacks to disorient Acnologia. His transformations from one heartbeat into the next were helped by the weight of the dragons who came before him, those who Acnologia who had slain before helped to speed him on his way.

It was a battle of attrition though and it boiled down to experience against willpower.

And eventually experience knew even what youthful willpower would yield to.

"_You enjoy the tricks of a human!" _Acnologia roared to Natsu, who smirked from where he dodged around Acnologia's claws and shifted his weight into his dragon form.

"_Is that supposed to be an insult?"_ Natsu demanded, large wings keeping his body lifted and above Acnologia.

"_Humans are __**insects**_ _that have always used dragon's for their power. After all we cannot be trusted to roam free. But they too are unworthy!"_ Acnologia's tone was accusatory, "_And so are you! Because if you enjoy their tricks, you must also enjoy their weaknesses!"_

Before Natsu could understand what Acnologia meant, the darker dragon charged a breath attack that would be devastating. It would hurt, but Natsu could shield it with his wings and be able to counter once Acnologia drew in close again. He tensed his body to ready himself to defend.

Only to freeze when Acnologia's head bent down towards Magnolia and the guild fighting below.

"_No!"_ Natsu roared and dove down.

Panic fueled his body, disbelief that Acnologia would be so willing to sacrifice his entire army just to hurt Natsu's family warring in his mind.

He raced the beam of light, heart pounding and a prayer that he got there in time. A blast of magic like that would be enough to level the whole town and kill everyone there including his beloved wife.

Natsu abruptly shifted form, desperation making his need for additional speed overwrite any personal need for safety. He could feel the heat of the spell against his body as he approached the beam, something in his head screaming with panic.

He shifted his form again at the last second, his right wing and arm taking the full force of the blow. Natsu let out a roar of pain as his body tumbled into the beam and he barely managed to shield the guild below.

Pain lanced through his whole body, his heart beating wildly as he tried to recover around the frantic save. Yanking harshly on his magic again, he shifted with a stumble back into his smaller form so he wouldn't crush his panicked family below when he crashed into the ground.

He hit the ground hard, groaning as he tried to push his aching body back upright.

The task proved impossible however, when Acnologia landed, his claws slamming down into Natsu's lower body to pin him down.

Natsu roared in pain and struggled to break the grip, panting harshly as he could see members of Fairy Tail pouring out from the streets to come to his aid.

"Don't!" Natsu choked on his warning.

Acnologia let out a laugh as the members ran to him, Erza arriving first. The wave of magic he unleashed threw them backwards, but Acnologia's form rippled down into his smaller shape.

He lifted Natsu up as Fairy Tail picked themselves from the ground. Acnologia's eyes glittered with malice, he looked somewhere beyond Natsu's shoulder and his smile grinned.

"Hello little Heartfilia."

Natsu felt his heart turn to ice and he turned over his shoulder, seeing Lucy in her Sagittarius Star dress. Her bow was draw and arm was steady. She stood side by side with Jellal, the latter glowing gold with a spell he was forming.

"I'm pleased to see you're still alive, I would have been sad if I wasn't permitted the opportunity to snuff out the last of the Heartfillia line," Acnologia purred.

"Let him down," Lucy spat.

Acnologia let out a cruel laugh and Natsu cringed around his ruined arm. His left hand gripped at the vice hand around his throat.

"He won't submit to me, and there's nothing you can do with those little arrows that can harm me," Acnologia smirked, "no one, not even Gajeel can hurt me. Your only hope laid with the hatchling, and here he lays, tattered because of his human weakness."

"This world made him soft," Acnologia spat hatefully at Lucy, "_You_ made him soft."

"We made each other strong," Lucy replied without batting an eye, "Care for me to prove it?"

"Lucy, don't," Natsu warned, his heart racing.

"I think I'll prove it instead," Acnologia purred, "And I'll kill him the same way I killed his father when he also refused to submit."

Acnologia opened his mouth, and Lucy blinked when no magical spell broke free.

However instead he ducked his head and his fangs sank into something above Natsu's neck. Natsu's whole body came alive as he thrashed in pain, a scream tearing from his throat that sounded like the demon in him was clawing out of his chest.

Lucy could hardly concentrate as she felt something snap against their bond.

_Natsu's soul._

Acnologia was trying to tear Natsu's soul away, and only Lucy's end was keeping it in place.

"No!" Lucy screamed at Acnologia, panic bursting through her, "You can't have it!"

She could feel the blessing on Natsu unraveling rapidly as each dragon that came before him was pushed and crushed away. All until only Lucy's magic remained, pulsing gold in Natsu's eyes as he struggled to free himself.

"Natsu." Jellal called, his tone somehow cutting through everything else, and his own eyes glowed as time itself seemed to stand still for a moment. Lucy looked up at her brother in astonishment even as Natsu's agonized scream came to a halt.

"Jellal?" She asked.

"There's no time to explain Lucy." He replied evenly, "I have but a moment." He held out his hand and a bright golden flame erupted into being.

"The flame of rebuke Natsu." He told the dragon, "All of my sins coalesced together into the most powerful fire in my arsenal. Devour them and you will share my sins for a long as they exist."

"I appreciate the thought." Natsu wheezed, still unable to pry Acnologia's jaws off his soul, "But that fire's not gonna do much good."

"It can and it will." The priest countered, "These flames contain a portion of my very soul. A soul that would have long since been lost were it not for you." He leveled a challenging look at him, "Do it Natsu. Do it and end this! You have the means! It has been resting on your arm for all this time. Gathering power and waiting to be unleashed in a moment of dire need!"

Lucy's eyes widened as her gaze dropped to the dragon tattoo on her husband's arm, "Igneel's gift!" She breathed, "His special magic. He said it would get stronger with time."

"Indeed." Jellal agreed, "And this has been building for years. If you were to throw all of your power behind it, it might even be enough to take down Acnologia once and for all. But you have to hurry! I have never had Ultear's finesse with time magic, and in a moment the spell will wear off and time will resume its normal course."

Natsu's eyes widened and he nodded, "Give it to me!" He demanded as he reached out as best he could, "Quickly!"

Jellal handed it over to him just as time and sound resumed. Acnologia fumbled a bit in shock to find his former avatar standing next to him without seeming to move and looking wildly triumphant as Natsu sucked down golden flames that had appeared out of nowhere.

"What have you done?" He demanded, pulling away from Natsu's soul to speak.

"Secured our victory." Jellal replied evenly, "And guaranteed our future."

"What?" Acnologia snarled and whipped his head around just in time to see the last of the golden flames vanish down Natsu's throat. His eyes widened in confusion as Natsu leveled a wicked grin at him.

"Oh yeah. Now I've got a fire in my belly!" The younger drake smirked as scales began wrapping over his skin and the tattoo on his arm started burning red, _"Fire Dragon King Mode."_

Acnologia snarled furiously as fire erupted all around Natsu, forcing him to drop the whelp, "You dare call yourself a king?"

"I'm no king." Natsu snarled, "But I am the Drake! And you've lost your challenge!"

One by one the rest of his tattoos began glowing a bright red gold, and fiery horns erupted on his head where his dragon horns would've been. Acnologia narrowed his eyes at the sight.

"Very well whelp." He growled as his own scales began to reappear, "If you want to die the hard way..."

Natsu flashed him a glare and seemed to vanish before reappearing behind the elder dragon, his glowing fist wrapping tightly around Acnologia's, "You're not going to hurt them again." He snarled, "Not _ever_ again."

He reared back and slammed his other fist into Acnologia's back as hard as he could, throwing every scrap of power he had behind the attack, _"Fire King Demolition Fist!"_

Lucy's eyes widened as a column of flame engulfed Natsu and Acnologia, destroying everything in its path as it expanded outwards. She yelped as strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her out of the way of the expanding inferno just as it would've overtaken her.

"Incredible." Jellal breathed in awe as he released her, "This is the strength of six years?"

"Will it be enough?" Lucy asked anxiously, and jumped slightly when a gauntlet dropped on her shoulder.

"Have faith." Erza smiled confidently, "Natsu will not fail."

Sure enough, moments later the flames began to dissipate, leaving a large circle of melted slag and a furious looking Natsu in the middle of it with a heavily charred Acnologia standing in the center with a hole the size of Natsu's head through his chest. The drake stumbled a little as Natsu released him, wheezing badly, and fell to his knees.

No sooner had he done so than his body seemed to start to crumble and in moments there was little left but a pile of black and grey ash.

"You did it." Lucy breathed, tears gathering in her eyes, "You really did it!"

Natsu looked up to give her a tired smile, but his own strength seemed to desert him at that moment. Alarmed, she rushed forward as fast as she could move, uncaring of the destruction, and wrapped her arms around him to cushion his fall just before he hit the ground.

"Someone get Wendy!" She cried, "He needs help!"


	62. Chapter 62

CHAPTER 62

In the days after the fight, the clean up was something truly terrifying to behold. The magic council was trying desperately to do damage control, but the cat was truly well and out of the bag now. The magical community had no choice but to come forward, finally emerging out from the careful secret society they had kept from the rest of the world for so long.

It seemed like it wasn't a terrible thing though, as mortals seemed to adapt very well to the appeal of magic. New laws would come to the surface, especially considering the tense relations between those who practiced darker arts and those who did lighter ones.

Surprisingly though, those who survived the Magic Council in the attacks, opted to use Fairy Tail as the example to show the world how the magical realm was run.

Exposed as they were now, Fairy Tail came to have a flock of admirers and reporters, with those who were both magical and non-magical eager to attempt to join the guild.

Makarov picked a selection of Fairy Tail to represent them, making sure to have a strong showing of their best members.

Lucy was picked as an option to show their guild, but was reluctant to join the others. Natsu hadn't woken up since the fight with Acnologia, but had been showing signs of stirring for days.

With much appealing, Gajeel, Levy, Lucy, Erza, Jellal, Gray and Juvia were picked to speak to the world and tell them who, and what they were.

It was uncomfortable to tell their stories to the world, but having been picked was an honor they all held in high regard.

And of course that was when Natsu decided to wake up and crash the party without realizing what was going on.

Covered in bandages and walking around looking like a mummy, he slipped out of the medical wing to find his friends dressed very nicely and standing in front of a bunch of photographers.

The air of professionalism lasted for all of four seconds until Natsu started to make fun of Gray's outfit and chaos broke out.

Master Makarov had been terrified of course that Fairy Tail would meet its end there, but the reporter, Jason, seemed very charmed by the boisterous personality of the guild.

"This is so cool!" Jason crowed excitedly, "Is it always like this here?"

"Pretty much." Jellal chuckled as his wife pulled Gray off Natsu and Lucy tried to check over his wounds, "We wizards are far hardier than normal so we tend to get a little more boisterous than average."

"Because you know it won't do any lasting harm." Jason nodded, "Fascinating. And tell me, why is Mr. Natsu here so bandaged up?"

"Ah, that would be because he's the one who ultimately defeated the dark demon Acnologia." Jellal replied, "You see..."

Across the room, Lucy tuned her brother out as she inspected her husband, "You just had to open your big mouth didn't you?" She scolded affectionately, too happy to see him up to be truly upset, "Half delirious and just awake."

"Worth it." Natsu grinned as he snuggled into her, "What'd I miss?"

Lucy rolled her eyes and quietly began catching him up on what he'd been missing while he'd been unconscious, including why Gray and the rest of them had been so dressed up. Not that it did much good. Before she was halfway through he'd dropped back off to sleep. Though at least this was a normal sleep and not the coma-like unconsciousness of before.

She shook her head and roped Erza into helping her get him back to his bed. There were sure to be other interviews later after all. The world had a case of magic fever, and they would not content themselves with a single report.

-::-

And so it proved.

For several months all the world could talk about was the discovery of magicals. The local guilds were quickly adopted openly by their communities and some fairly fierce rivalries sprang up until the council had managed to promise that non-magicals would be welcome to root for their favorite guilds at next year's grand magic games.

That had calmed the tumult some, but already magic and magical devices were being incorporated into every aspect of mundane life from batteries that ran on magic to environmentally friendly everything.

In the space of two short years the world at large was nearly unrecognizable from what it had been before with even the weakest and most non-combative mages finding regular work. It sometimes awed Lucy when she paused to think about it.

There were even testing centers and schools opening up. Masters were given the chance to teach the basics of their magic to students with the option of selecting an apprentice or two from among them. It was an excellent system and Lucy herself had taught a section on ritual magic and cleansing, though she hadn't found an apprentice out of it yet.

Which was just as well really because something far more important was happening.

One of the eggs had begun to move.

"She's not ready yet." Laxus chuckled fondly as he caressed his hand over the shell, "We still have a couple weeks at the earliest. Mostly now she's just getting ready."

"How can you tell it's a girl?" Gray asked curiously, "They all look the same to me."

"It's the scent." Laxus replied, "When they get ready to hatch their shells start to thin and you can catch their individual scents."

"Oh wow..." Lucy murmured as she reached out to touch the shell gently, half afraid it would crack early, "It's really happening." She looked up at her husband with watery eyes, "We're going to have a girl."

"Yeah." He rumbled thickly and curled his arm around her waist, "Our first daughter." He leaned down and kissed her cheek tenderly, "Have I said how much I love you for doing this?"

"Repeatedly." She laughed wetly, "I just wasn't expecting to be such a mess about this too..."

He smiled and smoothed a soothing hand down her back. He'd never had any doubt his queen would bond with the eggs. Even if it wasn't like having a human baby at all she was too kind hearted not to.

"I'll have to take her to hell soon." He murmured.

"The lair's set up and ready." Sting reported with a smile, "I don't think you'll recognize it after the rebuilding we did."

"Just as well." Natsu replied, his gaze still locked on the wobbling egg.

Sting and Rogue were much healthier now, their adult surges having finally started after being stunted for so long. Their prolonged time spent in hell now that Acnologia was gone had done them considerable wonders. It was an option that hadn't been available to Natsu at his age.

But they were able to drift between hell and Yukino without becoming a danger to anyone. It also had allowed them plenty of time to set up the nest for the hatchlings.

Natsu would have to time it well, otherwise the hatchling would be trapped in hell until it was summoned, and he had no intention of letting that happen.

He peppered a row of biting kisses light against Lucy's throat, a grin lighting his face.

They had their happy ending. And soon they would have another to hatch safely in a new world.

—::—

Three years later

Luna was perched on Natsu's hip, her silvery hair braided up carefully by her mother. Even if half of it was falling out already. She hiccupped a burst of sparks right in Natsu's face and he yelped in shock.

He still wasn't quite sure what his little ones element was. It was bright and cold, almost like snowflakes, but it zapped like electricity at times.

It wouldn't become an issue for a while yet, and by then it would have asserted itself more firmly through her magic.

As it stood however, Natsu was currently in the middle of baby sitting his energetic little girl who was insisting on doing things _her_ way.

As was expected of the little drake.

"No," Natsu shook his head and pulled her hand away from the ice cream Gray had set out, "that's not yours, you'll spoil your dinner."

He was also wondering when he became responsible. It was a weird feeling.

"No!" Luna growled back at him and Natsu raised his eyebrows at her backtalk.

"Alright then," Natsu smirked and picked her up over his shoulder, ignoring her screams and cries as she threw an absolute tantrum over not getting what she wanted.

He couldn't help but smile at how loud she screamed and flailed. He almost laughed when she sulked in the corner when he gave her butt a quick swat and sat her in time out.

His daughter was acting out and unafraid, even if she was teary eyed and acting as if he was the _worst father in the whole world_.

He actually did laugh when Lucy came back from her job and found her daughter sulking angrily in the corner and giving her father the dirtiest look.

"I'm guessing I missed another epic drake challenge." She said in amusement, and raised an eyebrow at her daughter, "And just what did you challenge your father over young lady?"

"Want ice cream!" Luna huffed angrily, though she didn't move from her spot. She'd learned better than that after Lucy had grounded her for a whole week once.

"Not a chance." Lucy replied firmly, "You know the rules. Ice cream after dinner only and only if you ask nicely. If you can't obey the rules you don't get any."

She watched Luna's expression darken and when her daughter inhaled her expression sharpened, "And I would think twice about pitching a fit young lady." She scolded sharply, "Otherwise you won't get to go play with Rio and Rin tomorrow."

The prospect of not being allowed to play with the twins had Luna gasping and big tears gathering in her eyes as genuine distress replaced her indignation about no ice cream, "No..." She whimpered, "Be good."

Lucy's heart melted and she moved over to gently kiss her daughter's forehead, "Then do as daddy says and stay here until you can be calm and ask for ice cream nicely."

Luna nodded and sat back in her corner while Lucy smiled and moved over to greet her husband with a kiss.

"You fight dirty." He cackled softly, "'Specially since Jutla and Yajee are gonna be there."

Lucy shrugged unrepentantly, "I've had to learn how to deal with mulish drakes." She smirked and trailed her hand over his stomach, "It's a well practiced skill."

"Still dirty." He smirked, "How're the hatchlings doing?"

"Good." Lucy smiled, "Yukino tells me that Rio and Rin have started exhibiting their elements. Levy says Jutla and Yajee have too, though they can't quite figure out what it is exactly, they can tell it's the same one."

"Real twins huh." Natsu shook his head, "Didn't see that one coming."

"I didn't see four eggs hatching in the space of a year coming." Lucy replied wryly, "Meredy is insisting that it's because they know it's safe. Though part of me is hoping that's not really the case or we'll have more kids than we can handle."

"Nah." Natsu chuckled easily, "I don't think that'll happen. They might start coming out more often, but I'd be real surprised if they all came out that quick."

"I hope so." Lucy smiled and pulled him into another kiss, "Though one of these days I wouldn't mind another one around. Luna could use a little brother or sister."

"We'll take the next hatching egg then." Natsu promised, and turned his attention back to dinner, "There's a hot bath waiting for ya, an' Frostbite and Juvia are coming back soon. They ran off to get some wine to go with dinner."

Lucy nodded, "I'll be back in a little bit then." She replied and headed to the bathroom, altogether pleased with life at the moment.

-::-

"Dad... can I talk to you for a second?"

Natsu grinned broadly at his eldest, "Sure thing!"

Luna had grown into a beautiful young queen drake. Powerful and passionate, she would've had half the hatchlings at her feet if she hadn't already fallen madly in love with Rio. There had been no question about either of those two feeding off others any more than there had for Wendy and Romeo.

Not that their dragon hearted nestmates strictly needed to feed off the adult appetites they got, but they'd made it clear they enjoyed doing so quite enthusiastically. Much to Macao's eternal consternation. Though he didn't seem to mind being a grandpa twice over.

"Um... you know I don't wanna challenge you right?" His daughter began hesitantly.

His eyebrows climbed to his hairline, "Of course I know that." He cocked his head slightly, "What's wrong?"

"I..." She hesitated and shuffled a little, "I really like you being in charge of the nest! Really I do! But... I... Rio and I... we want to leave. Not forever! We just want to see the world, and I'm a drake so I know there's the chance I could..."

"Hey, hey..." Natsu soothed with a smile, suddenly understanding what his hatchling was trying to say, "I know you're not gonna go and challenge your old man." He pressed his forehead against hers, "You love me and your mama too much to do that. But if you wanna go out an' explore I ain't gonna stop you. Just like I won't stop you if you decide to set up your own territory."

Luna's eyes widened, "I... seriously?"

"Seriously." He affirmed solemnly, "You're a drake in your own right. If you're happiest setting up a new nest somewhere else that's fine. You'll _always_ be part of this one. And you can always come home whenever you want."

Natsu grinned and bumped his forehead again against Luna's. He felt a little sad his girl was leaving, but also an incredible sense of pride.

This was what they had wanted all along. For his race to rebuild and spread out anew.

"You're going to do a great job," he growled at her, his lips quirking into a grin, "just don't forget about us back home, yeah?"

Luna gave him a teary look and squeezed him in a bone crushing hug that left him wheezing with laughter.


	63. Chapter 63

_**LAST CHAPTER GUYS!**_

CHAPTER 63

All things came to an end.

Natsu had always known it. They all had. They had planned around it, known it was coming, but it didn't hurt any less when it started to happen. When Lucy's age finally caught up with her, Natsu thought he was going to die right alongside her.

In her absence, her grounding bond that flowed through his very soul went shockingly dormant. Natsu thought he was being ripped in half when it happened.

But all of a sudden that warm, beautiful golden light within the bond had gone frighteningly cold. It wasn't severed, Natsu could never survive that, but it was silent — asleep.

Luna returned from her nest, having long since been established and flourished into a lively nest of her own. Many of the mortal members of Fairy Tail had passed away years ago. Gajeel, Levy, Gray and Juvia were still around, however Erza and Jellal had passed away years prior.

Fairy Tail and it's impressive nest was an incredible thing. Natsu remained the drake of his nest and Lucy as his queen even as every egg hatched over the centuries.

She had lived to be the mother of the whole clutch of eggs, fulfilling her ancestors' wish of taking care of them all. She had been the mother to a new race.

And the last Heartfilia.

Natsu, for the first time in his life felt so _alone_.

And he knew that feeling would never go away until the cycle of rebirth brought her back to him.

Luna and his other children kept tabs on him, and Natsu allowed it. It was a bit of an amusing situation at the very least because they were trying to be subtle about it.

He appreciated that they tried to keep him company, but he felt Lucy's loss too sharply to muster a smile that touched his eyes.

And it went on like that for years until one day he felt an odd flickering in the back of his head.

At first he didn't know what it was, until the feeling grew more urgent and the bond reawakened with a pulse of magic that was so achingly familiar that it knocked Natsu right out of his chair.

Gray blinked when he spotted Natsu leap to his feet and look around himself frantically.

"What the?" The demon blinked in confusion, before he watched Natsu get yanked away by some invisible force.

The dragon let out a shriek as he disappeared and reappeared in the middle of a busy street. He came crashing down on a person from above, groaning a little when he looked up to see a familiar young woman staring at him in shock.

Natsu blinked up at her, his mouth hanging open as his eyes fell to the Amazonian markings along her arm and the spear she held clutched in her hand.

She looked shocked at his appearance, but not as much as he was of her.

"Lucy?" Natsu yelped in shock and found the tip of the spear buried under his chin and forcing him to crane his head up painfully.

"How do you know my name?" The woman who asked with all the ferocity and sass of Lucy demanded. She pushed his head from side to side with her weapon, and Natsu was a little stunned to find that he let her.

"You're an apocalypse dragon," she breathed out in awe when she noticed his tattoos. Male dragons were far easier to recognize by eye now, and Natsu was still a little pleased that their reputation had changed from something which had only garnered fear in the past.

"To what do I owe the honor of your help?" Lucy asked, "and how are you acquainted with me?"

Natsu blinked and looked down at the two thugs who had foolishly thought to chase an Amazon into an alleyway.

"Uh, I don't know. You summoned me here gorgeous," Natsu grinned at her crookedly, a little surprised with himself at how _easy_ it was to slide back into old habits.

Though, really, how could he not?

This was Lucy. His Lucy. Even if she didn't remember it yet. An Amazon, and oh didn't that just fit his beloved's spirit?

"I'm not certain how I managed that." Lucy told him with some amusement, "My brother's the one learning the priestly arts."

"Well maybe you should look at that too." He grinned, wondering idly if her brother might be Jellal reborn, "So what d'you wanna do with those guys?"

Lucy looked past him to where the thugs were standing there gawking, "They're not really much of a challenge." She replied, "Even I could take them if I had to."

"Ah don't worry about it." Natsu smirked, "I'll handle it for ya." He cracked his knuckles and glanced over his shoulder at her, "Maybe we can go somewhere and talk afterwards? I'll buy."

He was gratified to see a faint blush cross her cheeks as she smiled and nodded, "I believe I would like that, thank you."

His heart leapt with joy and he turned to the still gaping thugs, "Yeah alright losers. Time for you to get lost before I burn ya to ash!"

The pair, and their pathetic magic, didn't stand a chance as Natsu blew through them.

It didn't take long for Lucy to completely fall under the odd dragon's spell. He was silly and had a bright smile, but there was something about him that told her he was a very old dragon. Perhaps one of the first in the reborn bloodline.

Some habits were deeply ingrained in them, and the only dragon's that really ever showed themselves were the ones from the infamous Fairy Tail. Even those were often rare, and if they were out they didn't usually flaunt what they were.

Many sorcerer's craved a bond or contract with them, and in the early days Lucy heard that people would flock to Fairy Tail in the hopes of securing themselves a powerful familiar until their drake threw them out.

She had clearly taken this one by surprise, and as such he was wearing a simple tank top that exposed many of his distinctive markings that any child could recognize.

Lucy in fact had been a little afraid the demon would turn to her in anger after realizing he had been inadvertently summoned. It was considered to be in poor taste, and it was well known that the dragon's appreciated their freedom.

Natsu did not seem to mind this though, and he told her as much when she apologized again from yanking him out of whatever he had been doing.

"Hey, accidents happen and I'm sure as hell ain't gonna complain," Natsu grinned at her, "I'm surprised to see an Amazon so far away from Tenrou or Galuna."

"Really? The Amazon's haven't been chained to the islands for centuries," Lucy asked in surprise. Natsu grinned at her.

"That's true, but the Amazon's are isolationists just like dragon's," Natsu leaned forward, his elbows resting on the table, "the Magic's you have there are super rare."

Lucy stiffened a little at his comment and she curled a hand against the whip at her side, suspecting this dragon to be a poacher of spells, "and they shall remain secret." She said politely.

"Of course," Natsu grinned in agreement. His eyes glittered knowingly, "Ya think I'm after your magic?"

"That's what the gentlemen who chased me into the alley were after," Lucy replied primly.

"That's dumb," Natsu snorted and rolled his shoulders, "I already know a ton of the spells the Amazon's use. I was good friends with a few."

"And what happened to them?" Lucy asked, noting his use of the past tense.

A muscle in Natsu's cheek twitched and his eyes flashed to hers. He maintained eye contact and he gave her a bit of a tired smile, "they passed away. Part of the hazard of being a dragon and friends with humans. You all have depressingly short lives."

"Oh," Lucy said, feeling a little sorry for the dragon who was clearly just excited to have run into someone who reminded him of his departed friends.

"Don't worry about it," Natsu gave her a wide grin, not seeming bothered by any of it.

"My wife told me that the cycle of life will always repeat, and anyone we've lost will come back to us in one shape or another," Natsu spoke with fondness.

Lucy felt a surprising stab of disappointment at the revelation that he was _married_.

The devotion of dragons was renowned. Once they found their nest or someone to contract with, they would tear the world apart at their command.

It was said that was how they got their names. The earth shattering power they held not withstanding.

"She passed away around thirty years ago," Natsu gave her a crooked grin, as if reading her disappointment. And he probably was.

He was attractive, demons often were. But there was something almost hypnotizing about him.

And there was every bit of Lucy that was every bit interested in him. She had no interest in binding this interesting dragon, who was apparently _available_ as he was hinting.

-::-

Available, it turned out, was a loose term at best.

Though for all intents and purposes, Lucy could forgive her ridiculous dragon the mild deception.

The memories had started not long after she'd met him again, and though it had taken her the better part of a year to start realizing just what her dreams were, she'd happily embraced her past self once he'd explained what was happening.

Not, he'd assured her, that he wasn't every bit as in love with this version of her. Their bond was absolute after all. It did make things considerably easier though. Especially when it came to dealing with the people from her past. And the people who, like her, were returning.

Like her highly amused brother, literal this time, sitting with her and watching the drama play out between Natsu, their parents, and Lucy's former betrothed.

"You could be helping you know." She muttered lowly as Natsu's fingers twitched to set something on fire.

"As could you little sister." Jellal chuckled wryly, "Preferably before your demon burns the house down?"

"Spoilsport." She smirked back only to frown sharply when her betrothed snarled that Lucy was staying with him and that was final.

"Enough!" She snapped sharply through the room in a voice that had once stopped baby dragons in their tracks. She stood up gracefully and prowled over to the group.

"I am _no one's_ possession." She hissed furiously, "And as it happens our betrothal is voluntary Simon."

"Lucy..." Simon said, taken aback by his betrothed's temper, "But... don't you want to get married to me?"

Lucy sighed, "Simon, you're a good man." She replied, "Really you are. And if I hadn't met Natsu I probably would've been content to marry you. But we both know contentment and love aren't the same thing." She curled her fingers into Natsu's hand, "My heart is spoken for. It's been spoken for since before I was born."

"You really are a Returned then." Simon breathed, his shoulders drooping a little, "Lucy I'm sorry... I just..."

"Returned?" Natsu asked curiously.

"The word we use for one who has been reborn and regains their memories." Lucy explained, and touched Simon's cheek, "I'm sorry it has to be this way, but I think we both know you'd be lying if you said you were truly in love with me."

"I do care for you." Simon protested, "I would've been very happy with you as my wife, and I don't want to see that go away."

"Care still isn't the same as love." Lucy flicked him playfully on the nose, "And how do you know you're not missing someone who means just as much to you as Natsu does to me out there?"

Simon cracked a small smile, "I suppose you're right." He conceded, and looked at Natsu, "In any case, I know better than to try and change her mind when she's determined." He bowed slightly, "I apologize for any insult given." His eyes flicked back to Lucy, "To either of you."

"Lucy are you sure about this?" Her mother asked warily, "To love an apocalypse dragon is a difficult thing."

"I've done it once." Lucy smiled at her mother, "And I'll keep doing it for as long as our souls exist."

Natsu smiled at that and curled his arms around Lucy's waist to bury his nose in her neck.

"Well, now that that's settled..." Jellal got up, "I believe I shall go pack."

"Have you nothing to say to this?!" Their father demanded.

"What would you have me say father?" Jellal asked in amusement, "I told you years ago not to arrange a match for Lucy. She's always been far too headstrong about such things, and the fact that she's a Returned only highlights that. Personally I'm very happy for her, and I can't wait for the wedding."

He eyed Natsu, mischief and age showing in his eyes, "Perhaps this time we can make it an official double wedding instead of an accidental one."

"What are you talking about?" Their mother replied, "Who are you planning to marry?"

"At the moment no one." He replied wryly, "But I doubt it will remain that way forever." His eyes sparkled with hidden laughter, "Perhaps I will turn the head of the princess herself."

Natsu blinked in confusion as Lucy burst into laughter while their parents scoffed at the idea their son would catch the eye of the princess who had flatly turned down any and all betrothal offers after suddenly breaking her childhood one when she turned sixteen.

"Erza." She muttered in an undertone, "It's Erza."

That had Natsu joining her laughter until she shifted to look at him with a positively evil grin, "Oh it gets better." She purred into his ear, "This time her father was a fae prince. She's truly a Titania."

Natsu felt a rush of glee at that news. A half fae. Oh those were rare. Not everyone could handle having a fae lover after all, and as a fae Erza would have access to the wild magic not even demons could truly control. Perhaps even enough to change Jellal into a half fae himself. Or her father could do it.

His nest was coming back to him, and this time he might even be able to keep them for longer than before.

That would suit him just fine. He was a greedy bastard after all, and he hoarded his nestmates as much as he ever had treasure. Perhaps even more.

—::—

On and on the process went. Natsu fell in love with every version of Lucy he met. He ruled over hell and his nest, going back and forth between them as he needed. He saved every ounce of time with his wife as he had though.

And finally at the last time, when his own long, long life came to an end, Lucy was still there to see his eyes close for the last time. His perfect Queen, who had been with him through the long years, the exhausting battles...

Through forming a family and changing the world.

He finally closed his eyes and rested.

—::—

Natsu had a pair of headphones on, humming to himself as he dodged around some pedestrians and hopped up on a fence railing. He balanced there crookedly for a moment and continued to walk, humming as he focused on keeping his balance.

His scarf fluttered at his shoulder, a really old artifact, or so he had been told. His pops made it out to be a big deal so he guessed it was.

Humming the song, he raised his body temperature a few degrees to ward off the cold. He was a fire mage, having been descended from one of the exceedingly rare matches of a human and a dragon. One of the dragon's Luna's offspring had run afoul with a witch and had been turned into a human for a spell.

Of course that dragon had apparently wooed the witch and they fell in love which sparked off a whole new race of Dragonborn. Humans like Natsu, who held rather demonic traits.

His own parents had run afoul of some poachers who were interested in the magical properties of dragons without the risk of getting flayed.

Natsu's shoulders hunched a bit, still grateful for his extended family for taking him in when he was barely more than a baby. Igneel and Grandine, a fire and wind dragon.

They treated him like he was their own son, and he loved them like they were his parents. Igneel taught him his magic and given him his scarf and name.

He was a pretty happy guy. He loved being at the nest, but he had gotten restless and wanted to see some humans. Even though people always looked at him like he was something exotic like an Amazon or fae, he couldn't help but be just as fascinated by humans.

They were fun.

But he was restless, always searching for something. Something just out of reach. Igneel thought perhaps he was Returned, but nothing they did could spark any memories from him.

So Natsu left.

Natsu reached the end of the fence without realizing it, a sharp yelp escaping him as he tumbled onto the asphalt and knocked over a blond woman.

"Hey! Watch what you're doing you psycho!" The woman spat angrily, "who goes walking on a fence anyway—"

Natsu felt himself eat his own heart at the furious brown eyes that met his own.

They were like warm chocolate, and they slowly seemed to realize something too. Natsu gave her a shy smile and quickly stood up.

"I'm so sorry!" Natsu burst out and yanked her onto her feet, brushing her off, "I wasn't paying attention at all."

The woman blinked and bent down, scooping up his smashed headphones, "they broke.

"Awe man!" Natsu groaned, "you wouldn't believe how many of these I go through!"

"I imagine so," the woman smiled, "especially if you go crashing into people all the time. My name is Lucy."

"Lucy Huh? That's a common name with Necromancers and the Amazons," He observed and stuck out his hand, "I'm Natsu Dragneel."

"A common name for the dragon's," Lucy teased back.

"Maybe I am one!" He grinned impishly as he took her hand.

"And maybe I'm a necromancer." She laughed, "Better watch out I might try to bind you!"

He laughed at the way she waggled her fingers at him playfully, "Naw." He replied confidently, "You're too nice to do that!"

"You're probably right." She grinned, "I'm not that powerful anyway. Can you imagine binding a dragon?" She shook her head, "What kind of insane power level would that require?"

Less than she thought if the dragon was willing, but he didn't tell her that. Though that was mostly because his stomach chose that exact moment to growl loudly.

"Uh..." He blushed, "Sorry. It's been a while since breakfast."

She giggled at him, "It's no problem." She cocked her head slightly, "Hey, would you like to join me for lunch? There's a great place not far from here..."

Natsu's heart fluttered at the invitation and he beamed broadly at her, "You bet! Thanks!" He offered his arm to her, "So uh, what're you reading?"

"Spirits and the Natural World by Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy replied with a smile, "Have you heard of her? She was a legendary necromancer a long time ago. She defined necromancy as it's practiced today..."

Behind them a rough looking man with a mane of wild black hair watched from a distance as they walked down the street and smirked, "Glad t' have you brats back."

He pushed away from the side of the building, his eternal sunglasses slipping just enough to reveal an amused red eye. He gave them one last look before turning and melting into the crowd in the other direction to find his wife and tell her what he'd discovered.

She would be thrilled he knew.

Everything had, at last, come full circle.

The Ancient vampire grinned at the thought, something in his chest settling as he let himself into the latest incarnation of their house to find Levy. Anna had once told him that the alchemy of a soul was a curious and complex thing that would never be fully understood by man.

He fully believed it, but after all this time he was just as happy not to understand it as long as it kept bringing his loved ones back lifetime after lifetime. Though he sensed even he and Levy were reaching the end of their extraordinarily long lives too. Perhaps it was time for them to also join the cycle at last.

Who knew... maybe he would come back as a metal dragon?

He chuckled at the thought as he walked in to find his beloved curled up in a nest of books asleep. Not as young as she once was, she was still breathtakingly beautiful, and his heart melted at the sight of his precious mate. He moved over to join her and settled down to watch the traffic outside the window with that same sense of peace.

"Gajeel?" The soft noise pulled his attention away and he smiled as he reached over to help pull her out of her nest and into his lap.

"You shouldn't sleep like that Shrimp." He scolded gently, "Your back ain't young enough to handle it anymore."

"As if you can talk." She laughed as she curled up at his side, "It's approaching time isn't it?"

"Yeah." He breathed softly, "I think so. We're the last. The others have all gone on. Even Gray an' Juvia, Erza an' Jellal."

"Did you find them?"

"Yeah." He grinned again at the memory, "Never fails they come back here."

Levy smiled, "The soul knows. That's what Lucy's always said. I'll miss her."

Gajeel leaned down and kissed the top of her head feeling suddenly very tired all of a sudden, "It won't be for long." He assured her, "A lifetime at most."

"It's started hasn't it?" Levy peered up at him.

"Yeah. Yeah it has." He admitted, "It's been happening more and more often." He looked down at her, "Are you scared?"

She smiled and shook her head, "Of seeing our friends again? Never." She snuggled closer, "And I'll be with you."

Gajeel smiled and relaxed as the sense of peace passed between them. He almost didn't notice as the minutes crept by and his body, so long kept alive, finally began to fail. The vampiric curse no longer able to keep up with the demands of maintaining the flesh. He didn't even feel it as it began to crumble, though he noticed Levy's grip on him tighten.

Rather, his attention was captivated by the way the view outside his window had changed from Magnolia's foot traffic to his oldest and dearest friend beaming at him.

"Anna." He whispered and blinked to find himself sitting under a tree with Levy stirring at his side, once again young and just exactly as she was when they first met.

"Welcome my old friend." Anna smiled, "I was beginning to think you'd never get here." She held out her hand, "Come. Everyone's waiting."

He grinned at her and reached out to take her hand.

The unknowable alchemy of souls indeed.

_**It's been real guys. Thanks for coming on this journey with us. Fairy Tail has been an incredible series for us both. We got to tell so many fun stories and explore the many scenarios. Fairy Tail will always hold a special place in our hearts, and one day we might revisit this world. I've got one or two more stories of Fairy Tail to post that will likely also be delievered in bulk. None as long as this one though! We've had a lot of fun writing for this fandom, and for you all.**_

**_So for now, this is our Fairy Tail Farewell. I gotta ask all of you loyal readers one last time: What do you think? Do fairies have tails?_**


End file.
